


NSFW Marvel One-Shots

by lupinjoallen



Series: TimeForSmut Tumblr One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 132
Words: 180,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A collection of NSFW Marvel One-Shots. Triggers will be in Chapter Summary.Note: ALL PETER PARKER SMUT WILL HAVE HIM DEPICTED AS 18 AND OLDER.





	1. Forgiven. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's recklessness is pushing Y/N away but he won't let her leave.

"You piece of shit," You shouted, glaring at him as he stormed passed you. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you, Y/N! I did a lot today!"

"Yeah! Like almost dying!" You pointed out. "Tony, do you realize how scared I was?"

"And I wasn't? Y/N, I feel out of a damn worm hole and got screamed back to life by Bruce! I was freaking out."

"I get that, but you're acting like it's my fault!"

"I never said that!"

"You sure are acting like it! You're a self-destructive asshole, Tony! You never think about anyone but yourself!" You began to storm towards the door. You just wanted to be away from him. He pissed you off way too much. You were so scared and the fact that he was so casual about it made you even more scared. As you opened the door, it was immediately slammed closed by Tony's hand. "Tony, just stop!"

"I love you, dammit!" He growled before kissing you roughly. You gasped out of reflex, giving him access as he held you close by your face. You couldn't stop the moan as he pinned you against the door with his own body, his hands roaming over you. He grabbed your breasts, squeezing them firmly before quickly giving your rear a dominating hold. You moaned, pressing into him. He broke the kiss to look at you for a long moment before stooping to pick you up by your thighs. You wrapped your legs around him, his lips pressing hot, wet kisses against your neck. You gasped and arched against him, your body desperate for more. His teeth dug into your neck as he pulled you away from the door. The moment your lips met his, there was a blur of heat, begging, and clothes being removed.

Before you could even comprehend what was happened, you were both naked on the couch. Your hips were on the arm rest as he held himself over you, keeping your wrists over your head. You gulped, looking up at him as he placed another hot kiss on your mouth, sliding into you quickly. "Oh!" You moaned loudly against his lips, muffled by his own groan. He waited a long moment, kissing you as he wrapped his arms around you. 

His thrusts were hard, deep, filled with passion. You moaned, writhing against him as he buried his face into your hair. He moans were muffled against your scalp as he lifted you, standing with your legs around his waist. He sat on the couch, continuing to thrust into you. Your head rolled back in pleasure as you adjusted you legs, giving you the leverage you needed to meet each of his thrusts. He moaned loudly, looking into your eyes as you both moved with one another. His lip twitched, a tick that you had grown fond of. You couldn't help but kiss the twitching muscle then slide your tongue into his mouth. Your moans melded together. 

"Tony," You whimpered out, feeling the knot twisting tighter and tighter.

"Again," He moaned, kissing your neck. You whimpered, your head craning to give him more room. "I said, again. Say my name, Y/N." He growled out before biting your neck roughly.

"Oh, Tony! Yes!" You nearly screamed out. The knot snapped. 

Tony moaned, feeling your walls tighten around him. He watched you from the corner of his eye, relishing in the beauty of your body's reaction to his touches. The sight of you coming undone sent him into his own abyss. You heard his moan against your neck as his arms pulled you to him, pressing your body closer as he pushed deep inside of you, releasing his seed in you. 

Finally, you both fell on the couch, panting and tangled against each other. His hand reached out and brushed the hair from your dampened forehead. You whimpered against his touch, surprised how the simple gesture sent shocks through you.

"Y/N..." He whispered, looking into your eyes. He smiled, admiring the way the sparkled in the light. "I love you. I'm sorry I scared you."

"You're still an asshole," You said with a smile to which he just grinned proudly. "I love you too."

He chuckled a bit. "I'm thinking we should fight more often."

"Yeah. Then we can be like that miserable old couple with a shotgun on our porch, just waiting for the other to put a bullet in us." He made a face at that, making you giggle at that.

"If it means I can be old with you, I think I can manage." You just smiled, exhaustion overwhelming you as you kissed his lips lightly, hoping to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

“So, this means I’m forgiven, right? Because, I was thinking of--”

“Don’t push it.”

“Right.”


	2. Assistance. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve couldn't wait just a few more minutes.

As you stepped out of the shower, a low moan reached your ears. You grew a bit worried that Steve had gotten hurt in the last mission he'd done. He had come home looking exhausted. Upon sight of you though, he relaxed and kissed you softly, a desperate need within it. You enjoyed it, loving the attention he had given you. His eyes had wandered your body, taking in that you were still in your pajamas, having only recently woken up to get a drink of water.

Upon opening the door to the bedroom, you realized he wasn't in pain. His head was thrown back in pleasure as his hand slowly pumped, massaging and gripping at the hardened flesh in his hand. You gulped, blushing upon sight of him. His arm flexed as his moan became a bit louder as he lowly whispered your name. Your body heated at that before you bravely stepped forward. His reflexes kicked in when he felt the bed sink behind him. He immediately pinned you beneath him, holding you by your bare shoulders. He took in the sight of you, only a towel concealing your flesh. He gulped, seeing the way your cheeks reddened. "Y-Y/N...I-Uh..." He mumbled, searching your face.

You smiled and leaned up, kissing his jawline. He groaned, shivering upon your touch. "Need some help there, Captain?" You asked seductively. A low growl emerged from his throat. You never figured out why but he loved hearing you call him "Captain". Not because it showed authority, but the way you practically moaned it out drove him wild.

"Y/N..." He moaned out before kissing you softly. You both moaned, the heat overwhelming the both of you. Steve immediately tore away the towel, revealing your flesh to him. He took in the sight of your flushed skin and slowly began to kiss down your face then neck. He took his time, enjoying what your flesh had to offer him. You whimpered under his ghost-like touch. Slowly, he began to kiss your breast, kissing �and licking at the flesh. Your body reacted quickly, arching against him as a moan escaped your throat. He smiled and gently nipped at your hardened peak before moving to the other breast.

"S-Steve," You whimpered out, your cheeks a bright red now, matching the heat in your body. You were panting and moaning beneath him, unable to create comprehensible words. He smiled and kissed down your stomach, watching you as you bit your lip. You gasped as his tongue teased your clit, only grazing it. "Steve, please stop teasing me." You begged.

He smiled and kissed up your body again before sitting back. He stripped away his clothing, finally bare for you. Your hands slowly glided over his body causing him to moan in pleasure. Your touch made him putty in your hands, you both knew that. He took your wrists, kissing each finger tip softly before kissing the palms. Slowly, he moved to hold himself over you, holding one of your hands tenderly. He watched your face, making sure that you would be alright with continuing. Your answer was knitting your free hand into his hair and pulling him down into a kiss. He moaned quietly and slowly pushed into you, breaking the kiss to watch your face. Your eyes closed in ecstasy, a moan escaping your parted lips. He drank in the sight of you in the full embrace of pleasure. With a moan, he began to slowly take you, enjoying the sounds of your moans and the way your body reacted to him.

"Y/N," He moaned, wrapping his arms around you. "I love you. I love you so...damn much." He groaned out the swear, his thrusts becoming faster now.

You moaned loudly. "Steve, I-I love y-you too!" You were a hot mess just for him. His hands landed on your thighs as he began kissing your neck lovingly. He moved them, hooking the� back of your knees into the crook of his elbows as he gripped your hips. "O-Oh--Fuck! Steve!" You moaned loudly at the new position, his thrusts becoming deeper, hitting your g-spot with feverish need.

His moaned came out as a strangled choke against your ear. "Dammit, Y/N! I--" He shouted and began to move faster. Your walls were clenching, tightening around him. He was getting close and needed to feel your orgasm before his own. He reached down and rubbed at your clit, his thumb rubbing fast circles on the sensitive bud. Your gasping moan reached his ears as he felt it at long last; the squeezing of your walls around his cock, pulsing with pleasure that overwhelmed you. He let go, riding out both of your orgasms. As you felt the last pump of his hot seed, he kissed you lovingly, desperate for your affection. He moaned against your lips before releasing your legs and cupping your face and neck. The kiss did not break as he slowly rocked into you, the pleasure of your body and his as one anchored you both in the blissful moment.

You smiled, running a hand through his hair as he pulled away, panting. You couldn't help but smile at the dazed and exhausted look on his face. "Mine," You hummed, kissing his cheek and ear as you held him.

He chuckled and nuzzled into your chest, relaxing in your hold. "Yours. You know...you didn't have to. I could have--"

"Oh hell no, Rogers," You said, pushing him up to look at you. He smiled, knowing you were about to chew him out. "You walk into our apartment and get me worked up then have the gall to take care of yourself. I thought you had better manners." You smirked a bit, seeing the mirth in his eyes. That was when he thrusted suddenly in you, reminding you that he had not moved out of you. You moaned, arching against him as you realized that he was already hard again.

"Allow me to make it up to you," He hummed as he kissed your ear.


	3. Self-Destructive Lover. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets himself hurt again and apologizes to Y/N.

"Ow!" Tony hissed, feeling the alcohol burn at his cut. "Geez. What was that for?"

"I'm just disinfecting it," You sighed out. "Stop being such a big baby." Tony just looked away, pouting a bit. He had to admit, having you alone with him was nice. Privacy was such a rare thing now in the Avengers tower. Having you clean up his bumps and bruises? Not so much fun. "It's your fault. Why did you mix those chemicals together again?"

"Because I was bored," He said in a way that spoke "Duh" to you. You rolled your eyes. Sometimes, dating a guy like Tony was hard. He was a genius with ADHD. You were all just lucky that Bruce didn't change since he was in the blast range. "I mean, what's the worst that could have happened?"

"You could've blown up the entire building? You could've made Bruce change? You could've blown yourself to pieces? You could have cancer now? You--" Tony kissed you, stopping you from your rambles. He cupped your face, pulling away. You sighed, leaning into his hand. "I love you. Please stop being so damn self-destructive. With Ultron...I thought you were going to die...again."

Tony smiled, kissing your forehead. "You know I'm not going to leave you anytime soon." He stroked your cheek, causing you to sigh in pleasure. He smiled softly, seeing the content expression concealing your worry. "I love you, Y/N. Thank you for doing this." 

You glanced up at him, your eyes sparkling with love. He kissed you softly, showing you how much he cared for you. You kissed him back, feeling your anxiety wash away as he cupped your face. Slowly, he pulled you closer, laying you onto the bed that you'd both been sitting on. The kiss deepened slowly, passion and love piercing through the veil. You just wanted to feel him; his love, his skin, his everything.

Tony shivered as you climbed onto him, pressing your body against him. His hands roamed your body, remembering the way it curved and twitched under his touch. You whimpered as his hand grazed your hips, skimming just barely under your shirt. "Tony," You panted out against his lips as your hands rested on the device in his chest. "Please? Please..." 

He smiled, knowing you were too shy to actually beg for him. He pulled off your shirt quickly and studied your frame. Slowly, he laid you under him and kissed your neck and chest. His kisses were tender, barely grazing you at times as his tongue tasted your flesh. Tony smirked as your moans came out in weak gasps, his hands now roaming your body. Soon, you were completely bare for him, causing you to flush in embarrassment.

"T-Tony..." You whimpered as he kissed down your body.

He placed his thumb over your lips, silencing you as he kissed your hips. "I need to pay my respects to you." He quickly licked up your folds causing you jolt in shock. He held down your hips, keeping you in place. Using his tongue, he parted your lips, teasing your clit first. You felt yourself tense and writhe in pleasure, your body heated with lust. You nearly screamed when he pushed his tongue inside of you completely. His moan echoed in your ears. He couldn't believe that you tasted like this. He loved every second of the attention he gave you. In truth, your taste and moans combined turned him on more than anything. He pushed his face against your, his nose pressing against your clit harder and he pushed his tongue deeper inside of you.

"Fuck, Tony!" You shouted in pleasure, only to let out a whine when he pulled away, ripping away his clothes.

"Dammit, Y/N," He growled after he was bare. He then pressed himself against you and kissed you deeply. Your moans melded together. He gasped as he slid inside of you, his body shaking and shivering in pleasure as he stilled himself. He pushed himself up, looking into your eyes. "Y/N...I love you. I love you so much."

"I-I love you, t-too, Tony." You whimpered out as he kissed your cheek. His thrusts were slow, taking his time as he kissed you. His arms cradled you against his body. "Tony," You moaned. You could feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm as he moved slowly inside of you. He kissed your neck softly, determined to make you cry out for him. When you barely reacted, he growled and slid his hand down your body, his thumb brushing against your clit. You jerked against him, your body overwhelmed. You shouted and cried out. You were done. You were already toppling over the abyss, your walls closing around him.

"Yes. God, yes, Y/N!" Tony cried out, pressing deeper inside of you. He shouted in pleasure and released himself inside of you. You couldn't help but moan as the sensation of him spilling inside of you.

Soon, you both laid there, panting. You shivered, feeling the metal against your sternum. Tony smiled, lifting his chest up. "No..." You whispered, pulling him down so you could feel his body against you. Tony sighed happily before rolling to the side, keeping you cradled against him. "Tony?"

"Hm?"

"You know that I'm still mad at you right?"

"I know," He said with a chuckle. He kissed your head, taking in the smell of your shampoo. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	4. My Beloved Light. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discovers the woman he loves trying to hurt herself and does his damnest to protector.

"Y/N!" Thor cried out, pinning your hand over your head. The knife flew from your hand, startling you into looking into his eyes. He was visibly shaken by what he'd just seen. You had a knife to your throat, tears streaming down your face as a bead of blood dripped down your neck. He shook, watching you. "Why?"

"I...I'm so useless," You whimpered, smiling sadly. "Why do I exist?"

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." He said softly. "You are so much more than what you think." You watched his throat clench before he held you close, cradling you to him. "Dearest, gentle Y/N...Please, don't ever think so little of yourself."

"I'm not strong."

"You are strong!" He insisted, kissing your forehead. You both laid there for a long moment, simply holding one another. He sighed, kissing your hair. "Why would you think so little of yourself?" That broke you. You explained. Everything spilled out like an overfilled cup. You cried and let everything out. All your frustration. All your sadness. Everything that had been bottled up. Like a weight lifted off your shoulders, your depression and anxiety seemed to vanish. You finally calmed down, sniffling as Thor stroked your cheek. He smiled gently, watching the way you relaxed now. "Better?"

"Uh huh..." You mumbled, your throat still clenched with sadness

He smiled, cupping your face. "Y/N, you understand my feelings for you, yes?" You nodded. "Then, I plead you, do not take your life. I would be nothing without you. You are my guiding light. You are my beloved one." He cupped your face, his eyes filled with sadness. His thumb stroked your cheek. You closed your eyes and kissed the muscle under his thumb. "I love you, Y/N. Please don't leave me." He then kissed your lips softly, shivering as you kissed back. "My beloved, I cannot stand the worlds without you."

You began crying again, this time from joy. "Thor, I love you too," You whispered before kissing him softly. And you did. You've always loved him.

\--

Several months had passed since that fateful night. You were getting stronger at least. Thor watched you with an ever pervasive eye, making sure you were safe every time he came to Earth. When he was away, he entrusted Steve (After asking your permission) to care for you and watch you. Once Steve heard about what was happening, he swore to secrecy on your behalf, knowing you wouldn't want the others to know. You were sitting in your room, pretending to be asleep. You just wanted to be alone. I think Steve realized it since, before you went to sleep, he scanned your entire room for anything that you could hurt yourself with. Once he approved it, he said "Sleep well, Y/N," and closed the door. You sighed, wanting to do nothing more than curl up in your boyfriend's arms. But he was in Asgard. Something he had to do. Sleep soon consumed you, bringing you into a gentle embrace.

\--

"...sleep?" Huh?

"Yeah." That was Steve's voice. "She's doing really well."

"I am glad." Thor? "Has she been sleeping well?"

"Off and on but I think once she sees you, she'll feel better." There was a pause, possibly some silent gesture between Steve and Thor. "Just trust me. She's missed you."

There was a light patting sound as Steve left your apartment, knowing you were in good hands. You laid still, keeping your breaths even as you heard footsteps approach your room. The door opened just enough so that Thor could slip into your room. He gently set down his hammer and changed from his Asgardian garb to a pair of boxers. He smiled and sat beside you on the bed.

"I know you're awake, Y/N," He said, brushing some hair from you face. You smiled as you opened your eyes. He smiled and leaned down, kissing your cheek. "Hello, beloved."

"Hello," You whispered, turning onto your back. He gulped, staring at you as you rubbed your eyes. The way you were positioned, on top of the way your pajamas had shifted in your sleep was quite the sight. You looked at him, seeing the intense look on his face as he studied every inch of you, licking his lips. "Thor?" You asked, still somewhat asleep. Your voice was low as you sat up, leaning into him. "What is it?"

He growled lowly before kissing you. You gasped into the kiss, your body suddenly alert. Thor deepened the kiss, pulling you into his lap as he held you. "My beloved Y/N," He whispered against your jaw as he dipped his head down. You shivered as his lips brushed your neck. "You're so beautiful."

"Thor," You moaned, pressing against him.

He moaned, resting his hands on your hips. You couldn't help but love this attention. It was definitely a nice surprise. His hands wandered your body, grazing up your body then down your arms. You gripped onto his shoulders, adjusting yourself so you could grind against him. Thor moaned, his forehead pressing into your neck. You rubbed yourself against him, feeling his cock hardening under your shorts. Thor quickly pulled away your tank top, taking in the sight of your bare chest before kissing each breast softly. You shivered as he cupped one breast, sucking lightly on the nipple. You let out a whine of a moan, pressing against his mouth.

"O-Oh!" You whimpered as his teeth scraped against your nipple. "Thor, wait..." You whispered. He stopped, pulling away to look at you worriedly. You smiled, holding his face. "Please, I want to make love to you."

He smiled and pressed his lips against you softly. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too," You whispered, kissing him back slowly. You gently touched and brushed against one another, enjoying the feeling of one another's skin. Finally, you were bare for one another. Thor laid you down, kissing your cheek softly. You moaned as his hands grazed down to your hips before wrapping around you. He held you, keeping you close to him as he slid inside of you. You moaned, arching against him as you felt yourself stretch around him.

"Y/N," He groaned, moving slowly inside of you. You were both moaning, you whimpering for him as low grunts escaped Thor's lips. "Y/N," He groaned, his arms holding you against him as he kissed you gently.

You kept your arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, rolling your hips into his. Thor groaned, feeling you start to tighten more around him. Thor let out an animalistic growl and suddenly had his arms holding himself up on either side of your body. He quickly thrusted his hips into you. You let out a loud moan, making him growl again. His movements became rough and hard, making you cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Thor! Thor!" You moaned, thrusting your hips with his.

"Y/N!" He moaned, getting close to his own orgasm and he began to thrust into you faster and faster.

He moaned as you let out a shout, arching your back as you began to cum. He moaned into your neck, pressing hard into you as he released his hot seed inside of you. You both panted, embracing one another. He slowly moved out of you, making you groan a bit. He cupped your face, smiling before kissing you softly.

"Forgive me," He whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

You smiled, pecking his lips. "Thor, I love you." You grinned, your high in full effect as you kissed him softly. "I love you so much, you stupid Asgardian."

He chuckled and laid beside you, pulling you close to him. "You are my strong, beloved one. Please don't forget that."

"I won't, Thor," You whispered, relaxing in his arms.

"Rest, my beloved. I will not leave your side."


	5. Rough Day. Clint Barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's had a rough day and an offhanded joke leads to Clint being more than happy to oblige.

"Stupid noobs," You growled for possibly the twenty-eighth time since you've left the new base. You body practically burned with anger. Honestly, you were hoping Clint was home. Why? You needed sex. That was putting it lightly though. You just wanted to feel your anger spill out of you. You didn't want to take it out on Clint but at the same time, hearing the way he'd growl under his breath with you wrapped around his waist was always amazing.

You stormed into the apartment. You could have lost your cool right then and there. Clint was being a sweetheart, cooking dinner for you. Unfortunately, he knew how to make you weak in the knees just by sight. He was just standing there, stirring something in the pot while wearing one of those damned muscle shirts, flaunting his arms for the world to see. You sighed, dropping your work bag by the door.

Clint glanced up, smiling sympathetically. "Rough day?" He asked, his voice somewhat rough from exhaustion of his own. You shivered a bit as you took off the jacket.

"The only thing that could make it better is you fucking me against the wall or table or wherever." You hadn't meant to say it like that but the stress was so overwhelming that a few orgasms needed to fix. Clint's jaw dropped a bit, staring at you in shock. You just shrugged, turning to go to your room. "Fine. If you won't then I'll be in the bedroom taking care of myself." It wasn't until you were suddenly turned and practically slammed against the wall that you'd realized Clint had shut off the stove and sprung into action. You moaned against his lips, relishing in the hard kiss he'd given you. "Oh, God," You whimpered as he kissed your neck.

"Not exactly but I can get pretty close," He said smugly as he bit softly. You shivered, pressing your chest against him. "What do you want?" He asked, kissing your ear.

"You. Fuck, Clint. I want you. Please," You begged, grinding your hips against him. You shivered as he pulled back, looking at you. His pupils were completely blown as he licked his lips, undressing you with his eyes. That look had always been your undoing. He smirked and pushed up your pencil skirt, seeing that you were wearing those thigh highs with the garter belt he liked.

"You wore this to work," He hummed. "Trying to catch someone else's eye?"

"N-No."

"Good." He threaded his fingers into your hair and tugged, pulling your head back as he watched you moan. He planted a dominating kiss on your lips, swallowing every whimper and moan you had to offer. "You're mine." His hand cupped your sex, rubbing gently at the fabric that covered you. "No one else can have you." Without warning, he pushed aside your underwear and slid two fingers inside. "Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, kissing your neck as you gasped in pleasure. "You're already so wet." He smirked and pumped his fingers, stretching and filling you as he brought you to the edge. "What? Going to cum soon?"

"Yes. Yes, Clint!" You moaned, thrusting your hips and riding his hand. However, he pulled his fingers out of you, making you whimper at the loss. He shivered, watching you come undone for him.

"Not yet," He said, smiling as he stroked himself through his sweat pants. "I want you cumming on my cock. Understand that?" You bit your lip, shivering as he pushed down his pants just enough to pull himself out. He lifted you by your legs and teased you with the tip against your wet folds. You were pressed against the wall, legs crooked in his arms and spread wide for him as you gripped his shirt. Clint bit his lip as he pushed slowly inside of you, watching as your mouth opened, releasing the groan of pleasure you'd been holding back. Without waiting, he'd started pounding into you mercilessly.

"Oh fuck! Clint!" You practically screamed, half-choking on your moans.

"You like that?" He growled, biting your jaw softly. "You like that cock pounding you?" He enunciated the last two words with harder thrusts, making you cry out.

"Fuck, I--Yes! Oh God, yes, Clint!"

"Like it when I fuck you good?" His voice was low, straining not to moan. 

"Yes!" You whined, the pleasure overwhelming your body.

"Fuck, Y/N!" He gasped lowly, pressing his face against your neck. "S-So tight. You're so ready to cum for me, aren't you?" Your response was a whimper as he looked at you, thrusting harder now inside of you. He watched as you writhe against him, smirking a bit before kissing you softly. The contrast of his lips and his hips were enough to make you fall deeper in love with him. You kissed him back, enjoying the way he was treating you. "Cum for me." He practically ordered.

You gasped and let out a small cry as your orgasm struck you. Clint watched as you started to ride against him, thrusting your hips just enough to make him press himself deep inside of you. He watched you ride out your orgasm, crying out his name as you pressed your face into his neck. He groaned as he felt you slow down and began pounding into you mercilessly again. Without warning, he pulled out and set you on the ground, watching you sink to your knees weakly. He gripped your hair, pulling your head back. You instinctively opened your mouth, having it being filled with his cock immediately.

"Good girl," He muttered, starting to thrust himself into your mouth. You moaned, sucking hard on him as he started to fuck your face. "Y/N, fuck yes!" He moaned, going faster as your tongue lavished him. "Yes! Shi--Fuck! Y/N!"

He moaned and growled as you toyed with him, enjoying every movement your mouth unleashed on him. You felt him tense up and watched him thrust into your mouth, groaning as you realized he was so close now. You moved yourself further down on him, taking almost all of him into your mouth. He let out a shout and kept his hand firm on the back of your head as his cock twitched before unleashing his load. You moaned as you felt the warm liquid fill your mouth. You moaned, sucking and bobbing your head as best as you could against him before finally swallowing everything he'd had to offer. He moaned, his head rolling back as he held still for you.

Finally, he pulled away and leaned against the table behind him, panting. You stood shakily, grateful his reflexes kicked in and caught you, holding you close as you both stood there, trying to calm down. "Y/N, I love you so much." He finally said before kissing you gently, cradling you against him.

"I love you too," You whispered against his lips. He smiled and kept holding you, rubbing your back gently. You smiled, cupping his face as he kissed you.

"Okay. Before I forget, you should take a bath while I finish dinner."

"Oh, but I'm wanting something else," You teased, making him smile.

"Bath. You'll get something else later but you need to eat soon." You pouted but nodded, making him smile as he kissed your nose. "Can you walk?"

"Um..." He chuckled and lifted you into his arms, carrying you to the bathroom.


	6. Devillish Delights. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loves eating Y/N out.

You squeaked and giggled as his arms wrapped around you, assaulting your neck with kisses and love bites. "Tony!" You giggled out, squirming under his touch. "Cut it out."

"No," He said childishly, rubbing your sides as his kisses became more intimate. You shivered, leaning against him. You had been working on a modification for the Iron Man Suit, much to his amusement. It wasn't a major thing, just a link so that you could talk to him directly through the suit. He watched you put down the delicate tool you held and turn in his arms. "Hello, gorgeous." He licked his lips, looking at you. He then smirked wildly, biting his lip.

"What's going through that demonic head of yours?" You asked, smiling softly. He then lifted you onto the table. You gasped when he kissed your neck and down your chest, already teasing you under your skirt. "T-Tony!" You gasped, squirming under him as he knelt to the ground.

He mouthed over your panties, sucking lightly over your clit. You moaned, squirming more. You could practically see the light bulb going off in his head as he lifted his fingers. Instead of teasing you with his calloused hands, he snapped his fingers. You shivered when metal hands hooked under your knees and spread your legs wide, gasping at the cold against your back. You glanced up at the unoccupied suit before looking down at Tony, who's eyes flared with lust.

"Much better," He hummed before pushed your panties aside. He smirked, seeing how wet you were getting. "You're enjoying this," He whispered against your clit. You jolted, feeling his stubble scraping against you. The suit's arms adjusted, holding your hips in place. You shivered at the cold metal sensation as Tony's mouth began to work you over.

He moaned as he licked up your slit, tasting you before parting your folds with his fingers. He let his tongue widen, licking up your folds before focusing on your sensitive bud. "Oh! T-Tony!" You gasped, arching your back as you tried to move against his mouth. He chuckled, sending vibrations through your body.

His tongue pushed inside of you, moaning again as he ate you out. He glanced up at you, watching you writhe. You struggled against the suit, your knuckles turning white as you gripped the arms, trying to push them away. He shivered at the flush on your cheeks and the way your mouth opened to release moan after moan. He slipped his hands under you and gripped at your rear, squeezing and pushing you against his mouth. The moan that escaped you drove him wild. He moaned and started to thrust his tongue faster inside of you, desperately trying to make you cum as hard as you could. He then reached his hand up, gripping your breast. You pressed into his hand as he groped you, teasing you nipple through the fabric.

"Tony," You whimpered, your body burning as you felt the knot twisting inside of you.

Tony just groaned in response, pulling away and teasing your clit with his tongue. "Don't hold it in," He muttered against your flesh before sucking hard and squeezing your ass possessively. He then pushed his tongue deep inside of you.

You let out a guttural cry as you arched your back, your orgasm ripping through you. He kept thrusting his tongue, riding you through your waves of pleasure. You were writhing, desperately wanting to press into him as he pleasured you. Instead, you were still barred in place by his damn suit, making you whimper and cry out for him. Soon, you were panting, your cheeks red as he leaned back, licking his lips. He stood, looking down at you before snapping his fingers. The suit released you before going back to its little storage space. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

"That was fun."

"Damn you," You groaned, kissing him aggressively. He smiled into the kiss and pressed against you. You finger knotted into his hair as you felt his hard-on under his jeans. "How long have you been planning that?"

"Couple months," He admitted, kissing your cheek.

"And how long have you been programming it to do that?"

"Did it yesterday."

"I hate you," You said with a smile as he blushed a bit.

"Love you too, Y/N." You then pulled him closer by his belt loops, grinding against him. The moan that escaped him was more than enough motivation.


	7. Black Out. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Clint are staying at a SHIELD safehouse when the power goes out!

"Hey, Beautiful," A familiar voice said outside your room. You smiled, looking up to see your partner, Clint.

"Cut it out before I throw you on this bed," You teased, returning to the device you had on the desk. You've always adored Clint, being pulled with him on missions on more than one occasion. Right now, you were messing with a communication device that Tony Stark had given you both.

"Any luck?" He asked, stepping into your room. You shook your head. "Seriously, Stark freaks me out sometimes."

"Oh? Legolas hates it when people listen?" You teased, not looking away from the thing. It was just a tiny little piece but the possibilities it held were what set you two off. Outside, the wind whipped at the old house, making you shiver a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah," You said. "The energy from the storm is building. It's going to be bad tonight." Clint nodded in response as you held a hand out. He watched it take on the white glow as something moved towards you. Another tool for you to use.

"Alright. I'm going to make dinner. Call if you need anything?"

"I can think of a few things," you said with a wink, making him chuckle. You watched him walk off before sighing, running a hand through your hair. You admitted to yourself that you wanted to be with Clint for a long time. You had feelings for him but knew it would never work out. He only saw you as a friend. Yes, there was the flirting that drove you insane more than half the time. You wanted to confess but...it would've been a waste of time. Flirting was natural for him. He practically based his friendships with you on that flirtation.

The house creaked under the storm, making you shudder. You weren't a fan of storms. Well, at least in your base. The base you lived in with Clint was this old house in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't so bad, given that you had a quiet place to sit. You swore this house was haunted. Clint thought it was funny, much to your anger.

There was a sudden loud boom, making you jolt to your feet as the lights went out. You looked around, trying to see in the darkness. You slipped out of your room, hoping to find your partner. "Y/N!" You heard Clint call out. You didn't answer, using your abilities to conceal your form, your body vanishing into the shadows. You slipped quietly through the house, trying to find your partner. He was in the living room once you did, stoking the fire in the fireplace.

He stood straight and made his way towards you, unaware that you had turned invisible. You smiled when a impish thought shot through your mind. You followed him, keeping your steps quiet as he searched for you. Every now and then, you couldn't help but reach out and touch him, whether it was a brush on his arm or a caress to his cheek. He let out shivers and kept looking around for the source. You smirked, biting your lip to hold in the giggle.

"Y/N, where are you?" He whispered to himself as he searched the house.

You couldn't resist and pinned him to the wall, shifting back. "Here I am!" You said with a laugh. He sighed and held you, chuckling lowly. You blinked a number of times, not able to register what was happening.

Finally he held you by your shoulders at arms length, his glare settling into you. "Where have you been?" He shouted, looking into your eye. "I thought something happened!"

"I was following you."

"What?" His hands tightened on your shoulders. "So you were messing with me? The entire time?" You nodded and he pushed away from you. "Dammit, Y/N. Why would you do that? I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," You said, smiling. "I thought it was fun."

"Fun!? You thought that was fun! I thought you'd gotten hurt for Christ's sake."

"I'm sorry but I was with you the whole time."

Clint's eyes then widened, realizing something. "Were you touching me?" You nodded. "Dammit, don't do that!" He shouted, getting close to you. "You can't tease me like that."

"What? Clint--" He trapped you against the wall, making you shiver. Even though he did get to be intimidating like this, the way his eyes glided over you made you shiver. You could feel his body's heat radiating and touching you. You gulped, licking your lips unconsciously. His eyes darted to your mouth, taking in the sight of your pink tongue wetting your lips.

"Do you know how scared I was?" He said softly, his hand reaching to touch your face. "I thought you'd gotten hurt." You looked up at him then to the hand that was caressing your cheek before leaning into it. "I thought you were hurt, like maybe Stark's thing had...I don't even know what."

The hand on your cheek then fell away, making you whimper a bit. Clint's eyebrows shot up, staring at you in surprise. He lifted his hand to push away the hair in your face, watching the way you reacted. He gulped, staring at you as your eyes closed, lips parting. You were enjoying this! He watched your cheeks flush as his fingers trailed down the side of your face until they stroked your jaw. He heard the sigh that quietly escaped and lost himself.

His lips pressed against yours, practically dominating your mouth. He listened and felt your reaction; your moan and the way your fingers curled into his shirt and pulled him closer to you. He melted against you, deepening the kiss as he pressed you against the wall. You moaned against his lips again, causing him to shiver as he wrapped his arms around you. Minutes passed before he finally broke the kiss, watching you gasp for air for a moment before cupping your face again, smiling softly. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" You teased, smiling shyly. You watched as he smiled and kissed you gently, his lips trailing down and grazing your jaw. You shivered, pressing against him. The groan that escaped him drove you wild. "Oh, God, Clint." You moaned as his lips pressed gentle kisses against your neck.

Clint couldn't stop himself and lifted you by your legs, pressing you into the wall as he kissed you. You gasped and moaned, wrapping your legs around him as his tongue pushed into your mouth. You felt his hands roaming your body. "Y/N, god I need you." He moaned against your cheek, pressing his hips into you. You shivered, feeling his erection pushing against the fabric in a desperate attempt to penetrate you. He cupped your face again, looking into your eyes. "Is this okay?" You didn't trust your mouth at this moment, knowing it would only come out in garbled words. Your nod was all he needed.

He kissed you, his lips bruising yours as he moved through the old house. He stumbled a bit once you rolled your hips into his. Unable to withstand it, he pushed into the nearest room, being the kitchen. He laid you down on the table and kissed down your neck and chest. His mouth did wonders to you. You shivered, arching against him. "Clint, p-please!" You begged, tightening your legs around him so you could grind against his erection.

Clint moaned and practically ripped off your pants, your underwear going to down with it. He wasted no time, pushing down his own jeans just enough to free the hardened flesh. You gulped, taking into sight his size and bit your lip. Clint smirked and teased your folds with his tip, slicking it with your juices. "Like what you see?"

"Yes," You moaned, gripping his forearms as he barely pressed into you. "God, Clint, just fu--" You could only gasp as he suddenly pushed inside of you, making you practically cry out in pleasure. He just smirked as he groaned, thrusting into you as hard as he could. You let out throaty moans each time as he pressed deep into you.

"Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, gripping your hips. "So...good." He'd only imagined doing this in his dreams. He desperately prayed that this wasn't a dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake. He just wanting to keep fucking you as you writhed and screamed beneath him. He ripped off your shirt and bra quickly. His lips immediately latched to your nipples, making you shudder and cling to him. Your hands tugged at the flannel he'd been wearing, trying to strip it away. "Y/N," He moaned, stripping himself as he kept pushing in and out of you. "I'm going to enjoy this." His smirk made you flush as he thrusted faster.

"Ah, Clint!" You screamed, arching your back as your orgasm came. He groaned, clenching his jaw as he rode you through your orgasm. You laid beneath him, panting and whimpering.

He just chuckled lowly, making you gulp. "I'm not done with you yet," He growled before kissing you aggressively and picking you up. His mind reeled with all sorts of ideas of where he could take you, mark you as his. He wanted you to blush every time you passed the places that had been marked by your intercourse. He brought you into the living room where he sat on a chair, pushing your legs wide. You moaned and clung to his shoulders as he pushed in and out of you. Each stroke brought you deeper into your abyss. It wasn't until you'd cum again that he stood and laid in front of the fire place, panting. "Please ride me," He asked, cupping your face.

You kissed his hand then his lips and began to thrust against him slowly. His moans melted in your ears and his hands grazed over your hips. He watched as you rode him, your body shining from the thin layer of sweat over your torso. He pressed into you, his hands trailing up your body as he cupped your breasts, squeezing softly before one hand trailed up, cupping your face again. You bent down and kissed him, moaning against his lips as your felt your third orgasms wash over you. He gasped and let out a whining moan as he pressed his face against yours and wrapped his arms around your body, keeping you still on him as his cock released his seed into you.

Both of you laid there, panting for a long moment before he pulled out and had you laying next to him, kissing your lips softly.

And that's how you found yourself waking up in his arms the next morning, blushing like a school girl as you watched him sleeping soundly. You gulped and sat up, stirring him unconsciously. "S-Sorry!" You mumbled, looking away.

Clint's eyebrows furrowed together as he sat up, studying you. "Do you regret it?" He asked. "I don't. I've been wanting to do that for so long. Y/N...if you don't want this, tell me now. I'll stop it."

You looked up, seeing the sadness in his eyes, the fear of losing you. Why would he think something like that? Not only was he your partner, but your best friend. Now your lover. You shook your head and moved closer to him. Clint's eyes widened as you touched his face gently, smiling. "I don't. I want us to be...more." Clint just smiled and kissed you gently before laying you down under him.

"I want that too," He admitted, kissing your neck. He watched you shiver. "I can't keep my hands off of you," He mumbled. Whether it was to himself or to you, you couldn't honestly tell. Instead of questioning it, you relished in his touch. The way his hands ran up yours sides to finally cup your face, you were putty in his hands. However, you let out a small giggle. He pulled away, stroking your cheek. "What?"

"You've been touching my face all night."

"I can't help it." He chuckled and kissed you again. "Y/N..."

"Mm?"

"I love you."

You gulped, pulling away from the kiss to study his face. You knew what it looked like when he was lying. You let out a big smile upon studying his expression. "I love you too." He never lied to you. He wasn't starting now, it seemed. He wrapped his arms around you as he kissed you, groaning against your lips. You pressed your body against his, hooking your ankles behind his thighs. He smiled and kissed your cheek.

"Eager?"

"Please don't tease me," You whimpered with a blush as you rubbed your wet sex against his hardening cock. He moaned and pressed against you. He then kissed down your body, making you shudder with every passing tongue swipe before finally kissing your clit. You moaned as his mouth began to sloppily pleasure you; his tongue thrusting, his lips sucking, his teeth grazing. Your moans were loud and needy as your back arched. You let out a whine when he pulled away.

"Y/N," He groaned, kissing your neck as he pushed inside of you slowly. You were gasping, biting your lip as he held still. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Clint, I love you too." You kissed him, tasting yourself on him as you rolled your hips. He gasped and began to move slowly. Your whimpers and moans melted into his as he made love to you in front of the once lit fireplace, having either burned itself out or Clint had put it out after you'd fallen asleep. His arms wrapped around your waist after your back arched enough, pulling you closer to him. How in the hell did you get so lucky? You wanted to thank Thor for the storm but knew that wasn't the truth as he was still in Asgard but nevertheless, that damn storm that scared you senseless gave you Clint. The remnants of the storm came in the light raining outside.

Clint began to kiss your neck as he moved faster, his end drawing near. "Y-Y/N!" He gasped, pushing your legs apart to move deeper.

You let out a howling moan as he began to thrust deeper, faster. He growled and pushed himself to sit up as he watched you moan and squirm for him again. He smirked and reached down, his thumb rubbing circles against your clit. Your moan was caught in your throat as you closed your eyes until a warm hand touched your face. You opened your eyes as Clint pressed his forehead against yours. His eyes were filled with need before he finally kissed you desperately. Your moans muffled one another as you felt your walls clench around Clint as his cock pulse and shoot his seed into you.

The both of you laid there for a long moment, kissing away the breathlessness before he pulled away, nuzzling your cheek. You smiled, blushing a bit as he held himself over you. He smiled against you, rubbing your cheek with his thumb as he pulled you to sit in his lap with one arm. "How about we stop for a bit? I'm sure I smell awful."

You giggled and kissed his jaw, making him shudder. "Only if I can join you," You whispered seductively as you pressed against him.


	8. Tease. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been taunting Steve throughout their training session and he's had it.

"Good job, team," Steve said. You sighed, relaxing against the wall as you fanned yourself with your shirt. Wanda smiled to you, feeling proud of her hard work. "You're dismissed." You began to follow the others out when you heard him say, "Y/L/N. I need you to stay here."

"What'd you do?" Sam teased, punching your shoulder.

"Shut up, Bird Brain," You bit back, shoving him into The Vision. You held up a hand in truce when the...wait, is Vision a man? Well, you held up a hand in apology to him to which he simply nodded. Everyone left and you turned to Steve. "Yes, Captain?" You said formerly, knowing it'd irritate him.

He simply beckoned you over with a curl of his finger, not looking at you as he moved towards the equipment, adjusting them for the SHIELD agents to use. You stepped closer. He grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him. His mouth immediately closed over yours, making you squeak and moan. Your body seemed to be on autopilot, pressing itself close to him. He growled and took your wrists, pushing them above your head.

"Steve," You gasped as you felt it being tied to the bar above your head. You glanced up, seeing that he'd used his belt.

"You're in trouble," He rumbled, looming over you. You licked your lips, making his lips twitch up into a smirk. "Teasing me the entire time."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh really?" His hand swatted against your butt, making you moan. "So you weren't looking me in the eye as you bent over to pick up the weights? That wasn't you flipping through the air and looking like a damn cat?" Another swat before you could come out with a sarcastic comment. "Y/N," He whispered into your ear. "Did you want me to take you in front of everyone? Did you want them to see you bent over the bench for me?" You shivered, blushing. "No. I wouldn't do that. But they will know what I've done to you. When I'm done with you, your throat will hurt every time you speak." You gulped, seeing his pupils blown with lust as he stepped back, admiring his work. He smirked, palming himself through his pants. You watched him bite his lip before he kissed your lips harshly, holding your chin in one hand. His free hand worked off your sweats, pushing them down to your knees. He shivered, pulling away to smirk at you. "No underwear? You've been planning this?"

"Maybe." You meant it to be seductive and confident. Instead, it came out as a needy stutter. You whimpered as he teased you before moving behind you. You gulped as you heard his clothes shifting before he grabbed your hips. You gasped and moaned as he teased your entrance with his cock.

"Already so wet for me." He muttered against the back of your neck. "What do you want, Y/N?" His hand struck your rear again, making you groan as you pressed against him. "Better ask nicely."

"God, Steve," You moaned. "Please. I-I need you to fuck me. Please." You loved when he was worked up like this. He rubbed your rear before lifting you just enough to lower you onto his cock. You both moaned, adjusting to the sensation before he grabbed your hips and started to thrust wildly. "O-Oh!" You whimpered and moaned.

"Good girl. Fuck," He moaned, throwing his head back. "Take me so good." He gave your rear another swat as his free hand moved up your shirt, gripping your breast. "Enjoying that?"

"Yes," You mumbled, only to squeak when his hand came down on your rear again.

"Louder."

"Yes! Yes, Steve! I love it!"

"Good," He growled, both hands resting on your hips.

His fingers dug into you as he begun to thrust wildly, making you keen and moan. You closed your eyes, wanting to do more. Steve seemed to read your mind as he wrapped one arm around your waist and reached up, quickly undoing the belt. He held you against him as he sat on the bench, his hands hooking under your knees before thrusting again. You leaned against him, rolling your hips to meet his thrusts.

"Oh yes," He moaned, pressing his face into your neck as he stilled himself. "Keep riding me, Y/N."

"Yes, sir," You said with a smirk before bouncing on him. He let out a shout of pleasure as you rode him, your legs still spread wide for him. "S-Steve," You whimpered, feeling your end draw near. "I-I'm going to--" Before you could finish the sentence, he thrust himself into you as hard as he could before speeding inside of you. "Oh fuck!" You screamed, cumming hard. He moaned, thrusting deeper into you before his head pushed into your neck. A low growl of pleasure vibrated in your ears as he came, filling you with his seed. You both sat there panting for a long while before he began to kiss your neck.

"Y/N...are you okay?" You smiled and nodded, still too breathless to speak. He smiled and kissed behind your ear. "C'mon. You're probably sore as all hell."

"I might be tomorrow."

"I'll make it up to you. A massage and a day in bed?"

"Sounds like a date," You hummed, leaning against him tiredly.

"We might want to get out of here quickly though."

"Right." You said, quickly standing, only to have your legs give out on you. Arms wrapped around you and pulled you towards Steve, his low chuckle against your neck. Your eyes were heavy as he fixed you then himself.

"C'mon. I'll carry you."


	9. Caught In The Rain. Bruce Banner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started raining and now Y/N and Bruce are soaked to the bone. They need to get out of those wet clothes.

You looked up at the sky as you heard the rumble. Bruce's eyes trailed up with you and he immediately grabbed your hand. You both let out laughs as you dodged the rain drops, though, failing miserably. "C'mon, Y/N!" He shouted over the thunder, making you laugh as you both grew soaked to the bone. You followed him as quick as you could, hurrying to your apartment building. Once inside the stairwell, you both letting out pants of laughter. You weren't looking when he suddenly took in your appearance. Your skin seemed to glow with the rain that soaked your skin, your hair dripping and falling over your face. He gulped, seeing the way your dress now clung to you.

You smiled and looked up, catching his eye. "C'mon. Let's go inside. It's freezing out here." You rubbed your arms and walked up the flight of stairs to your apartment, unaware of the thoughts going through his mind. Once inside, you ran your hand through your hair. A hand caught your wrist and pulled you back, surprising you into a gasp. You shivered when you felt warm lips on your neck. "Bruce," You moaned as those lips trailed up your neck.

"Y/N," He whispered into your ear, making you shiver. "You're beautiful." You blushed then moaned when he sucked on your ear lobe gently. The hand that held your wrist slowly lowered it, tangling its fingers with yours. He squeezed your hand and wrapped his free arm around your hips, scrunching the soaked fabric. You whimpered when that hand trailed up and squeezed your breast.

"Ah, Bruce!" You gasped when he pinched your nipple through the cloth, causing your breasts to firm up under his work. He smirked against your neck and turned your head, finally kissing your lips. You moaned into his mouth and turned in his arms, pulling him close and kissing him harshly. You shivered, this time from the cold. He smiled and lifted you by your legs, wrapping them around him. "Bruce, make love me in a warm bath?" You suggested, kissing him with a smile.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," He hummed, kissing the corner's of your mouth and jaw. He carried you to the restroom, kicking off his shoes and socks while removing yours, all while kissing your jaw and neck. You moaned, surprised by his actions. He'd never been so desperate before. Usually he was always gentle, not wanting to hurt you, or else change right in front of you. This time, he didn't take any precautions, he didn't meditate or take his time kissing you. He wanted you now.

He didn't even take the time to actually strip down as he laid you in the tub, reaching behind him to turn on the warm water. You smiled as he kissed your lips, the tub filling with warm water. He removed your dress carefully, making sure he wasn't damaging you as you felt yourself beginning to warm up from the water. His arms wrapped around you and unhooked your bra. Soon, you were completely bare for him as the tub was halfway filled. You watched as he leaned down, kissing your neck then chest. Each touch was gentle and showed you just how much he desired you. He removed his shirt then pants, throwing them onto the tile for. The clothes landed with an obnoxious slap as he positioned himself above you.

"Y/N, I love you," He whispered, kissing your cheek.

"I love you, too, Bruce," You mumbled against his stubble, cupping his face. He smiled and kissed you, pushing slowly inside of you. You gasped as he filled you his hands grazing over your body with care and love. He slowly moved inside of you, gasping and moaning with you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss he gave you before kissing his neck and biting softly. He hissed and pushed hard inside of you. "Oh, god!" You gasped, arching your back against him.

He smirked and began to merciless plow into your body, lifting your legs. You groaned and let out small squeaks of pleasure as he pressed your knees to your chest. He was moving faster, and deeper inside of you. He groaned, feeling your hands trail down his neck and shoulders. You lightly gripped his biceps, meeting his thrusts. He let out a cry of pleasure and began to push you harder. "Y-Y/N, I-I--" He gasped out as your body pushed against his. He stooped down and bit your neck, moaning loudly.

You gasped and let out a mewl as you felt your release. Bruce groaned, feeling your walls convulse around him. He moaned into your neck, his hips slowing as his seed spilled inside of you. You whimpered as he kissed the bite mark on your neck, your body left overwhelmed from the pleasure. The water sloshed around you, making you realize that the water was still running.

"Oh shi--" Bruce swore, reaching and turning off the faucet as water spilled over the edge. You bit your lip as he turned back to you, your body almost completely submerged in warm water. He smiled and you both laughed loudly, completely disregarding that now you two needed to clean up the water on your bathroom floor. Instead, he kissed you lovingly, his lips pressing butterfly kisses all over your face. "I love you," He whispered at long last.

"And I love you." You heard the thunder outside and nuzzled his neck as he moved to lay next to you. "You're cleaning up though."

"Yes, ma'am."


	10. Fiery. Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finally confronts Y/N about why she's been avoiding him.

You stepped into the apartment, smiling as you stumbled a bit. You were exhausted, much to Matt's amusement when he came into view. "Long day?" He inquired, hurrying to your side. You leaned against him and nodded into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of your head. "Welcome home, Y/N."

"Thanks, love," You whispered softly but knew he could hear it. He kissed the top of your head. You'd been with him for a few months now. It wasn't long after though that you and Foggy had stumbled into his place and learned his dirty little secret. The Man in the Black Mask. The Devil in Hell's Kitchen. That was Matt Murdock. You constantly worried about him but you knew where he was coming from on his standpoint. You promised yourself you wouldn't let that change anything. In fact, it did. You were cautious around him. Constantly worrying about him. You helped him with his wounds and it made you sad.

"Y/N?" He whispered into your hair. You pushed away. You were afraid of getting too close. You didn't want to get too close and then just lose him like that. That upset him. He grabbed your arm and pinned you against the wall, making you gasp in surprise before your mouth was overwhelmed. His kiss was filled with a fiery desire that left you aching. You moaned into his mouth and wrapped your arms around him but he quickly pinned them to the wall. "Why have you been avoiding this?" He asked softly. His face was hardened but also filled with worry.

"I..." You gulped, licking your lips. You studied his face and looked down, a small tear escaping. Matt's expression softened at that, hearing the water drip to the ground. "I don't want to lose you." Matt's grip loosened as he listened to your heart beat and breathing. You were scared. You were sad. You were in love with him and terrified to lose him.

"Oh, baby," He whispered, pulling you close. He kissed your head and buried his face into your hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I..." He sighed. Nothing he could say could fix this. You knew what he was determined to do. You knew you couldn't leave him. You'd have to deal with worry about him.

"Matt, I'm not upset with you. I'd still be afraid, even if you were just a lawyer. But I'm really scared and I c-can't help--" He cut you off, kissing you for all his worth. You moaned into his mouth again, making him shudder above you. He pressed you against the wall, his frame overwhelming yours. You could feel his body heat radiating and touching you intimately. His hands trailed down your arms and cupped your face, pulling your lips closer to his.

"Y/N," He whispered once he pulled away, leaving you panting. Your hands fumbled as they tangled into his shirt, pulling him closer so you could kiss his neck. Matt groan, unable to believe the fire that had started in you. It was spreading to him now. He lifted you by your legs, pressing himself into you. He relished in the way you reacted. Your heart beating faster. Your skin heating up. Your breathing hitching. Your legs tightening around his waist and--

He gasped when you rolled your hips against him, rubbing against his erection. You sucked on his lip, desperate for more. His hands roamed over your body before holding you against him as he kissed your neck, walking you to the bed. There he laid you down and attacked you. His lips sucked bruises onto your skin as he chuckled.

"You're enjoying this," He hummed, palming your sex through your jeans. You shuddered as his fingers kneaded you, causing you to let out a little whimper. He blushed at the sound of this and quickly removed your pants and shirts, leaving you only in your underwear. You moaned as his lips pressed against your chest. He listened to the way your body reacted; your heart beat, your breathe, your quiet moans that were caught in your throat. He then kissed you again, his lips gentle this time as he stripped away his shirt. "Y/N, I love you."

You smiled and kissed him, muttering, "I love you too, Matt." You shivered, watching him strip until he was in his boxers. Your body felt like it was on fire, wanting nothing more than to take and be taken. Instead, you ghosted your hands over his skin, making him close his eyes in pleasure. Your hand grazed over the bruise on his side and you gulped, worried he'd be okay with this. As if reading your mind, his hand tangled itself into your hair, cupping the back of your head, then pulled you in for a tender kiss.

Matt slowly discarded your bra and moved his hands over you, learning every curve of your body. "I missed seeing you like this," He mumbled, his hands trailing over your ribs. He felt you shiver as bumps raised on your skin and smiled. "So sensitive." He bent over and began to kiss your sternum as his hands trailed to your stomach and hips. He smiled as he felt the small muscles of your abs, relishing in the way they contracted and twitched under him. A small whimper escaped your lips as his hands touched your hips. He chuckled and kissed down, his lips and tongue doing wonders to your body. "My Y/N. My beautiful Y/N." He smiled as your skin heated with a blush. "Can you feel me? Can you feel me here with you?" Your heart skipped, realizing what he was doing. He was promising something to you. He kissed your stomach, tongue delving into your navel a bit. You shivered, blushing as he pulled away your panties. He moaned, your scent overwhelming him. "God, you really want this, don't you?"

"Yes." It came out hoarse, like a moan. He smirked a bit and pushed his tongue deep into your soaked entrance. You let out a gasp as he began to fuck you with his tongue, making you writhe and squirm for him. He moaned, tasting you. You should not have tasted so good. It should have been a sin. Instead, you tasted like Heaven. He pulled away and pushed off his boxers, making you shiver as he started to stroke himself. He reached to the nightstand, hand fumbled for the drawer as he kissed your neck. You smiled and reached into it easily, pulling out the condom he'd been searching for.

"Wrong one," He whispered, remembering your allergy. You were confused. The last time you had sex with him, this was the exact brand you'd used. However, he reached in and grabbed a different one, smiling gently to you. "I want you to enjoy yourself." He kissed you softly, tossing the condom you had aside as he opened the new package. You blushed, embarrassed by his sudden affection which made him chuckle. "My beautiful Y/N...I love you." He rolled the condom over his cock and pressed against your entrance, waiting for your response.

"I love you too, Matt," You whispered. You moaned lowly as he pushed into you slowly. You whimpered against his neck, your body reacting to every touch he placed on you. His hands were caressing you slowly, enjoying the way you whimpered and moaned beneath him. Finally, he began to move inside of you. You moaned louder and covered your mouth quickly, hoping not to hurt his ears. Matt pushed harder inside of you, determined to make you cry out in pleasure. You moaned into your hands quietly, your eyes screwed as your body become overwhelmed by him.

His movements were more primal as he pushed your legs apart, moving deeper inside of you. He listened to the way you whimpered behind your hands, making him growl before he finally grunted against your neck. "I want to hear you scream," He whispered lowly before pinning your wrists down.

You gasped and let out a shout of pleasure as he moved faster inside of you. You cried out his name, your body arching against him and meeting his thrusts. Your body felt like it was on fire. You wondered, in the back of your mind, if that was a bit of irony. Your body felt like it was on fire and he was the Devil in Hell's Kitchen. Was this just some cruel joke? If it was, you weren't laughing. You were crying out in pleasure as he began to push inside of you harder with each thrust. "M-Matt!" You gasped, your body overheating as you felt yourself closer and closer to your orgasm.

He simply smirked and kissed you hard, his hand reached between your bodies and his thumb stroking against your clit. You were undone by him. You let out a cry of pleasure against his neck, making him shiver and shout as he rode your through your orgasm before being struck by his own. His hips slowly as he moved inside of you, spilling into the condom inside of you.

When he finally pulled out, he let out a groan, wanting nothing more than to push right back inside of you. He carefully removed the condom and got out of bed to throw it away. You waited for him and watched him saunter back in, smiling to you as he climbed back into bed. You both immediately attached to one another, kissing and stroking every inch of skin you could find. His hands wandered your back and yours found his chest. His lips were caressing and stroking against your. He smiled against you, whispering, "I can't get enough of you."

"Oh?"

"Starting to think I should have bought more of those condoms." You giggled and kissed him, enjoying the fire coursing through you once again.


	11. A Captain's Birthday. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's birthday and Y/N has been plotting with the team. Steve shows his appreciation for her.

You tiptoed into the apartment, seeing that Steve had passed out on the couch. Right behind you was the silver-haired Avenger, Pietro. You kept your finger to your lips, to which he nodded. As quickly as you could, you got to your bedroom and waved in Pietro who ran into your room with his powers. You jumped and hurriedly closed the door.

The two of you shared a mischievous grin before hurrying to your closet. "Thanks for helping, man," You whispered.

"It is nothing," He whispered back. "You really think he'd like all this?" He asked, holding up the strangely shaped explosive. You just grinned when you heard movement inside your apartment. You two shared a petrified look as you heard Steve call your name. "Keep him busy. I'll go through the window," He whispered before shoving you towards the door.

You stumbled and glanced up at him to which the young man frantically waved you towards your boyfriend in the living room. You took a deep breath and walked in. Steve blinked a few times as he walked towards the kitchen and smiled. "Good morning," He hummed, smiling.

"It's two PM," You said with a smile. He shrugged and made his way to your room to which you blocked with a shield. "Oh no you don't." You chastised playfully before hugging him. "What were you doing up so late?"

"Sorry, babe. Mission sorta..." He sighed and hugged you. "It was a tough one." You nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to change and--"

"Nope." You teased, pushing him towards the living room with your powers.

"That's cheating," He teased, wrapping his arms around you and throwing on the couch under him. He smirked at the blush on your face and kissed your cheek softly. "What are you hiding?" He hummed.

"Why would I be hiding any--Ah!" You gasped when he bit your neck.

"You know you're bad at lying to me," He whispered, kissing the mark softly. You shivered and out of the corner of your eye you saw Pietro giving you a thumbs up before hurrying out the door. Steve jerked up, glaring at the door when it slammed closed.

"Steve," You started but you were quickly hushed as his eyes darted around, looking for the source. You smiled, loving how protective he was of you, though you were more than capable of caring for yourself. When he finally relaxed and looked down at you, you kissed him hard on the lips, smiling widely.

Steve's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he kissed you lovingly, wrapping his arms around you. "What are you hiding?" He asked again.

"Nothing," You sang out, giggling. "You've got a day off. Can we spend it together, please?" You asked sweetly, giving him the biggest puppy eyes you could. He smiled and curled next to you, his face pressed into your neck. You both spent the day cuddling away until seven came around. You suggested a walk around the park. He quickly agreed, loving spending time with you.

As Steve told you about the mission, you found yourself lost in the excitement he held, wide eyed at the details he gave. "It actually went pretty smoothly...for once," He muttered the last part, making you giggle. Suddenly a loud whistle shot up and there were fireworks in the sky. That was your cue. "What the?" Steve whispered, clearly confused.

However, you grabbed his hand and dragged him through the trees. "C'mon. Let's go check it out!" You shouted happily, ready to surprise him.

"Whoa, Y/N, slow down!" He laughed out, hot on your tail. You knew he was more than capable of catching up to you, though, climbing over the trees probably wasn't helping since you were more nimble than he. You came to the clearing and let out a big grin as he came into it. "What?"

"Surprise!" The Avengers all shouted as obnoxiously as they could. Steve took in the sight of every Avenger in the clearing with a cook out being made by Clint and Sam and Pietro excitedly lighting off fireworks with Tony.

Pepper stepped forward and slipped some plastic beaded necklaces over his neck. "Happy birthday, Steven," She said happily, laughing at the shocked expression.

"What?" He asked again.

"Y/N planned it," Tony said, immediately letting all negative feelings fall on you if needed. Steve smiled to you and dragged you close, giving him a big hug. "Wait, I helped!" Tony pouted, crossing his arms like a child. You smiled and nodded towards the genius. Steve walked over and squeezed the life out of Tony, making you chuckle.

Pietro sped to your side, and held up his fist excitedly. "Blow it up?" He asked, a big grin on his face. You rolled your eyes and bumped his fist, both of you making a goofy explosion sound.

"Well that explains the door closing," Steve said with a smirk. Pietro just shrugged like he was innocent. He pulled the speedster into a tight hug, knocking the wind out of the young man. As soon as he was let go, Steve told him, "Go play with the fireworks, son." Pietro let out an excited noise and sped back to Tony's side just in time to light the next firework. Steve approached you and held you gently, almost craddling you into him. "Thank you," He whispered softly into your hair.

"Food's done!" Clint announced, earning many cheers from the Avengers and SHIELD agents.

The night wore on and it was well near the dawn by the time you and Steve had gotten back to your apartment. You giggled and leaned against him, hugging him again. He smiled and kissed your cheek. "Thank you," He softly said yet again.

"You've already thanked me twenty-four times, Steve," You sighed, rolling your eyes.

"I'm grateful. I've never had a party like that." You smiled and kissed his lips softly, making him shiver. "Y/N," He whispered.

"Better?" You asked, pulling away from the kiss. You smiled and made your way to the kitchen. "I think I'm going to make some tea and--Oh!" You moaned as lips connected to your neck. You mumbled his name as those lips dragged up your neck, sucking softly under your ear.

"Maybe I should show you just how grateful I am," He whispered before turning you in his arms and giving you a passionate kiss. You moaned against his lips, pressing against him. You were more than surprised by his sudden affection. Though he easily picked you up and carried you to the couch. There he laid you down and began to kiss down your body.

"S-Steve," You moaned before smiling as he pushed up your shirt. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" You joked as he sucked a hickey onto your hip.

He smirked against your skin and pulled away, inspecting his work. "Maybe. I want to focus on you right now," He lowly growled before undoing your shorts. He frowned as he pulled away the denim. "You were bitten." On your legs were a few mosquito bites. You didn't care. You were too focused on his hands running along the inside of your thighs. He kissed each bite, muttering, "I'll medicate them later."

"Steve," You moaned, a bit annoyed by his attention to your bites. "Please..." You pushed your hips up, blushing as he smirked from between your legs.

"So impatient," He hummed, pressing a kiss over your clothed entrance. You shivered, making him smirk as he sucked on your clit through the thin cloth. "So needy," He said over your moan. "Already wet for me. Do you want this?" He asked you.

"Yes. God, yes, please, Steve!" You gasped out, desperate for more. He smirked and pushed aside your panties, his face already buried into you. "Oh fuck!" You shouted, feeling his tongue push roughly into you.

Steve moaned as he tasted you, eating you out with vigor. His ears burned at the sound of your moans and cries of pleasure. He glanced up when he saw you arch up a bit, your delicate fingers pushing into his hair. You were a sight to him; Disheveled shirt barely revealing the black bra beneath, cheeks red, eyes closed, mouth open to release your cries of pleasure. He moaned again and began to move his mouth much quicker.

You let out a scream when he sucked your clit between his teeth and barely applied pressure. "S-Steve, I-I...Mm!"

You blushed and rolled your head to the side as he continued to eat you out. He reached up and pressed two fingers against your lips. You whimpered, opening your mouth. He slid them into your mouth, allowing you to soak them with your saliva as he sucked on your clit. You couldn't help but love the feeling, wishing it was his cock in your mouth as he eagerly pushed his tongue inside of you. He finally pulled his fingers from your mouth and pushed them into your wet entrance slowly. You let out a loud moan as he began to finger you, feeling your orgasm already so close.

"S-Steve!" You screamed out, arching your back to take his fingers deeper into you and tugging at his hair.

"Cum for me. Cum on my hand," He ordered, pushing the fingers in you harder.

You let out a shout and moaned loudly. Steve watched as you began to ride his fingers, your hips grinding into him almost desperately. He moaned and let you ride out your orgasm before pulling his fingers away. He sucked on one index finger and watched you blush, staring into his eyes. He then pushed the remaining finger back into your mouth, ordering you to suck on it. You moaned and tasted yourself on him, desperate for more.

He smiled and kissed you, holding you gently. "I'm going to take my time with you," He moaned against your lips as he began to grind into you. "Is that okay?"

"Steve, that is more than okay," You said with a smile. You kissed him and began to grind against him, your body needing him.


	12. Threats Make Good Foreplay. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes to threaten Y/N with kinky things.

You shivered when a hand trailed from your thigh up to your waist. You smirked into your cup of coffee and turned, leaning against the counter as his lips met yours. "Well good morning," You hummed with a smile as Steve looked down at you.

"Morning," He rumbled, his voice still tired. He began to kiss your neck, taking the cup of coffee and setting it on the counter beside you. He listened to your low moan as his lips trailed downward, leaving a wet trail where his lips had touched. Steve watched the goosebumps raise on your skin before he slowly sunk to his knees. You shivered as his lips grazed your inner thighs, leaving little bite marks as he kissed up to your heated core. He quickly pulled down your panties and shorts in one movement before pushing one leg up and delving into you.

You let out a cry of a moan, throwing your head back as Steve sucked and pushed his tongue inside of you. "S-Steve," You moaned, feeling the stubble prickling at your flesh. Your hand tangled into his hair, tugging just a bit to make him moan as he gave your clit a hard suck. He pulled away and made an loud pop that would have normally been obnoxious but you found yourself even more turned on as he stood, meeting your lips. You moaned, tasting yourself on him. "Fuck, Steve," You whimpered only to moan loudly when he tugged your hair, pulling your head back.

He chuckled and kissed your neck. "Such language," He hummed. "Maybe I should wash your mouth out with my cum." The suggestion alone made you shiver and flush. He smirked at your reaction and gave you a hard kiss before moving to your ear. "Would you want that?" He asked softly. You blushed and nodded, completely aroused by the domination he held. He smirked again and sucked on your earlobe. He moved you so that you sat on the counter, pushing down his boxers and stroked himself. "First I'm taking that wet pussy of yours. I want you cumming on my cock."

You moaned at these words before he kissed you roughly and pushed inside of you slowly. You both groaned as he waited for a long moment for you to adjust before thrusting hard inside of you. "Ah, Steve," You gasped, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist. He began to thrust into you quickly, making sure to hit your g-spot with each stroke. You moaned as he forced you to look into his eyes. "Steve," You whispered breathlessly.

He wasted no time and kissed you softly, not slowing his movements once. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to your lips as you met each thrust. Steve moaned, his hands rubbing up your back, slipping under your shirt. He quickly removed the shirt from you and began to kiss your chest lovingly, his hips snapping harder into you. You let out a whimpering moan into his hair as he sucked bruises onto your breasts. "Y/N," He moaned, biting softly. "Oh god." He began to thrust harder into you, pushing deeper inside.

You let out another loud moan, feeling your orgasm drawing near. "Steve," You moaned, kissing him hard. He moaned into your mouth and grabbed your hips. You let out a scream as he began to fuck you hard, not holding anything back.

Steve moaned when he felt your walls convulsing around him, coating his dick in your cum. He rode your through your orgasm, kissing you hard enough you knew your lips would bruise. With a low grunt, he let go and you felt his body quivering under his own orgasm. You moaned against his lips as you felt his seed drip from you when he finally pulled out.

You both panted, shivering from the sudden loss of one another. Steve smiled and cupped your face, kissing you more lovingly. "S-Sorry," He muttered. "Was I too rough?"

"I swear if you keep apologizing after I scream, I'm going to fucking make you scream," You threatened jokingly, laughing all the same. He just gave you a boyish grin.

"I think I'll take your punishment, Y/N." He chuckled and played with your hair. "We've gotta learn to stop threatening each other with sex."

"Yeah. It never turns out well for me," You pointed out, giggling a bit. Steve could only nod in response while you kissed his cheek and jaw lovingly.


	13. Showgirl. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N dresses up in the Captain America Cheerleading costume Bucky had managed to find her for Steve's Birthday.

"I know what would really blow his mind away," Bucky said as you frosted the cake. You blinked and stared at the former Hydra assassin.

"What are you talking about?"

"For his birthday." He grinned madly at you which made you question if you should trust his judgement. "Trust me, you'll like this, too. Before he was able to go into combat, he was made to go around and do all these ridiculous song and dance routines." You stared at the man in surprise. "I know, right? So, anyway, there were these show girls and he even admitted that he thought the dresses were sexy." He smiled big at the raised eyebrow you gave him. "He thought the dress would be sexy on you."

"O-Oh!" You gasped, blushing. You blushed at the thought of wearing something like that for him. True, be it your age and being born in the early nineties, outfits like that were considered modest. However, you knew how it would affect the man born in 1918. You bit your lip nervously, mulling over the idea. "I-I don't know," You muttered.

"Trust me, he'll love it."

You sighed and smiled up at him. "Where can I get one?"

"I've got one."

"Why?" There was a long silence that you couldn't help but laugh a bit at. After frosting the cake, you'd gone to your room to change into the outfit Bucky had given you. He knocked on the door as you adjusted the top. "Come in." The door opened. "I don't know about this. Would he really--" You blushed when you looked up to see the Captain you were trying to surprise. "S-Steve, uh!" You berated yourself for your words, knowing it was about as smooth as crunchy peanut butter.

Steve gulped, taking in the sight of you awkwardly trying to fix the skirt that was just above your knees. He just smirked and asked, "Who were you expecting?" You blushed and looked away, not wanting to admit whose idea it was. He stepped forward and lifted your chin with a finger. "Please, tell me. If you're not wearing it for me, then maybe I should bring whoever it was for in here."

You blushed as you stared up at him. You both stared at one another for a long time before Steve caved and kissed your mouth aggressively. You gasped against his lips, allowing him to push his tongue into your mouth. He kicked the door closed with his foot as he wrapped his arms around you, needing to touch you. He allowed his hands to drift down to your ass, making you press against him. He easily lifted you and you wrapped your legs around him, grinding against him. Steve let out a low moan as he moved to sit on the bed, having you sit in his lap.

Steve deepened the kiss and gave your ass a firm squeeze before he slipped his hands up the skirt. "Steve," You moaned as his mouth moved to your neck.

He growled out, "God...you're so beautiful." One hand tabled into your hair, tugging softly as he began to suck on your skin, pulling you closer to him as he bucked into you. He listened to your low moan. "I need you, Y/N."

You felt him undoing his pants and quickly dropped to your knees beside the bed. He gulped, watching as you pulled out his hardened cock. The sharp breath that escaped him as you licked up the shaft and sucked on the tip gave you some courage. You slowly took him into your mouth. He moaned loudly as you sucked on him, bobbing your head just enough to slick his cock with your saliva.

"Oh my...Y/N!" He moaned, his hands falling onto your head. He tugged your hair and watched you suck on him, your eyes darting up to meet his. He bit his lip, holding back the urge to shout and starting fucking your face until you choked on him. He then groaned and pushed you away from him and pulled you onto the bed.

You immediately crawled up him and kissed him softly, pressing your clothed core against him. Steve reached under the dress and made quick work of your panties. He threw them to the ground and lined himself against you. Before he could ask, you dropped onto him, taking him in quickly. You both let out moans of pleasure, enjoying the feeling of one another. You slowly began to ride him, taking him as deep as you could. He arched up, pulling your hips down on him. "Steve," You moaned as he began to thrust up into you.

Steve moved his body with yours, not wanting to break from you for a single moment. You gasped when his hand lightly hit your ass, making you arch into his hand. He raised an eyebrow and gave you another slap, this time much harder. Your moan made him smirk as he gave you another hard smack. "Like that?" He asked.

"God, yes!" You moaned, meeting a hard thrust of his. He gave your rear another slap as he reached up and tugged on your hair. You moaned louder.

"Oh, so you like that too?" He hummed, watching your body react. You were riding him harder, your fingers gripping onto his shirt, and your mouth open with every moan. He growled and threw you onto the bed, pulling out of you momentarily. You sat up, desperate for more as you watched him strip away his clothes. "On your hands and knees." You shivered, seeing the dominance in his eyes. You slowly moved into position, giving him a small smirk before he spanked you again, making you cry out in pleasure. "You really do like that?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Yes," You whimpered. You felt his hand on your back, pushing you so that you were bent over on the bed for him. He gave your rear a light slap before thrusting inside of you again. You moaned, pressing against him as he began to fuck you hard. His hands on your hips as he pressed into you, again and again, made you want to scream. "Steve," You moaned his name like it was a prayer, not wanting him to stop for a second.

His hand wrapped into your hair and gave it a hard tug, pulling you close to him so that you were half sitting up. He didn't slow his thrusts, moving himself even faster inside of you. Steve listened to your choked gasps and moans as he moved. "You like it when I fuck you like this?" He asked, his mouth against the back of your neck.

"Yes!" You moaned loudly.

"Say it."

"Oh, I-I love it when y-you fuck me like this," You whispered shyly, embarrassed by the words coming from your mouth. You blushed as he kissed your neck, pressing deep inside of you as he stopped suddenly. You whimpered, desperately wanting him to keep going. You moved against him, his cock moving inside of you.

"Y/N," He whispered, cupping your face and turning your head. "I love you."

You smiled and whispered, "I love you too." You kissed him softly, enjoying the feeling of his lips moving in rhythm with yours.

He slowly pulled out of you and laid you on your back. His hands fumbled a bit as he undressed you. He shivered and began to kiss every inch of your torso gently. You smiled, enjoying the affection he gave you. His lips made small bruises over your torso, being sure that they'd easily be covered yet leaving a small one on your shoulder, just enough that someone would notice.

"I love you so much, Y/N," He whispered against your cheek, cupping your head gently before sliding back into you. You whimpered and kissed him as he began to make love to you. Steve pushed himself deeper with each stroke, moving slowly so that you felt all of him. He kissed you lovingly, his hands roaming over your body, squeezing and massaging at random. "Y/N," He moaned, pushing in deeper.

You moaned against his lips, already feeling like you were about to explode with pleasure. "Steve, please...don't s-stop." You stuttered when he gave you a hard thrust. You stared up at him as he cupped your face, stroking your cheek softly. You pressed your lips against his and moved your hips, riding up against him.

Steve moaned and began to thrust faster, his arms wrapped tightly around you. He didn't break the kiss and he made love to you, not wanting contact to break for a second. He only pulled his lips away when your back arched and your mouth opened wide for a moan. "That's it," He whispered against your ear, thrusting harder. "Don't hold back. Cum for me."

You let out a loud moan and he watched you as your nails dragged down his back. He memorized the way you looked beneath him as your walls convulsed around him, making him moan as he gave you a few final thrusts before allowing his own orgasm to take hold. You shivered as he kissed your neck and chest, placing more bruises across your skin.

He smiled and kissed you gently as he pulled out of you, holding you close to him. You smiled against his lips, humming, "I really should dress-up for you more often."

Steve then smirked and laid next to you. "I have to kill him now."

"What?" You asked, surprised.

"I told him not to tell you, ever." You giggled as he pulled you close. Steve sighed happily, pressing his nose against your cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please tell me he was gone when you came in though," You joked. Steve then blushed a bright red and you gulped. "Oh god."

\--

"So, did you enjoy yourselves?" Bucky teased when he came back into the apartment. Your face was a deep red as he came in, carrying the ridiculous looking pile of gifts he'd picked up. He chuckled and walked up to his friend. "Glad you enjoyed your present, Cap."

Steve cleared his throat, and said, "Please stop teasing her."

"Well, I'd rather tease than get straight to it." Your face went even darker as he moved towards the kitchen. "Y/N, where'd you put the cake? We've got to start before the fireworks. Well, the actual fire--" You threw your tennis shoe at him, making the guys laugh hard.

"Shut up!" You squeaked, your face stuck on red. You huffed and was ready to attack the Winter Soldier when Steve hugged you tightly, squeezing you gently.

"Do I need to leave again?"

"I hate you." You whispered, glaring at him.

"Cake time, right?"

Steve kissed your cheek, chuckling at your embarrassed expression before you sighed and kissed him. "Happy birthday, Steve."


	14. Busted. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is dating Tony's daughter and they love the thrill of nearly getting caught.

Steve pressed you against the wall, the hot water rolling down your bodies. You smiled against his lips as he grinned to you. "So beautiful," He whispered, cupping your face and kissing you gently. You pressed against him, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," You whispered, running your fingers through your hair. "I love this idea too."

He chuckled and pulled you closer to him, kissing your neck now. "I figured this would be nice." You bit your lip, an idea mulling through your head. Steve looked up to see the smirk on your lips. "What's going through that head of yours, Miss Stark?" He asked.

You smirked and took hold of his hardening cock, making him gasp and shiver. "Something I want, only you can give me."

Steve groaned as you began to stroke him, bucking himself into your touch. "Oh fuck," He gasped, his lips grazing your neck softly. You smirked again and dropped to your knees. Steve shivered and watched your tongue leap out, running along the shaft. He panted and moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure as you took him into his mouth. "Fuck, Y/N," He whispered.

You moaned around him and slowly bobbed your head. He gasped and looked down at you, watching you suck on his cock. He groaned and gripped your hair, making you moan around him. You used your tongue to stroke along his length, making him bite onto his lip and pant. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made him freeze.

"Yo, Cap!" Shit! It was your dad, Tony!

Steve glanced down to see that you still had him in your mouth. Of course you wouldn't say anything with a full mouth, on top of being in the shower that belonged to the Avenger. "Y-Yeah?" Steve called out, biting his lip.

"I'm getting Thor to test our elevator theory! Hurry up!"

"I'll be out in a while." It was then you decided that you were in need of revenge. He'd teased you the day before and made you nearly scream when he sneaked you into his room. That would have alerted the team for sure. Steve's jaw clenched as he felt your mouth working him over. "Ah!" He gasped.

"Cap, you good?"

Steve glared at you, disbelieving what you were doing. You simply gave him a devilish look, one he'd known you'd inherited from your father, and gave him a hard suck. "Yeah. Water's gone cold." Steve tried to say evenly but it came out kind of weak.

"Yeah, I think Wanda's in her shower. Well hurry up. Don't need you being a Capsicle again."

Steve listened, hearing the footsteps retreat. You pulled your mouth back, sucking on the tip and swirling your tongue around it. He bit his lip, suppressing a groan until he heard Tony leave his room completely. He then pushed himself fully into your mouth. "You evil little...Ah!" He moaned, thrusting frantically into your mouth. "Fuck." You gave him one last hard suck and bob. It was enough to finish him. Steve gasped and pushed himself deep into your mouth. You swallowed all he'd released, moaning as you did. "S-Shit...god, Y/N," He whispered, watching you pull away.

You smirked and stood, stretching as you turned around. "We should finish up so Dad doesn't get suspicious." You stood under the water, running your hands through your hair when the water vanished. You hummed in thought as you were pulled against your boyfriend's chest. "Steve?"

"I've always wanted to try this on you," He whispered under your ear as he flicked the shower setting. It began to pulse and he'd aimed it at your throbbing pussy. You gasped and bucked your hips into the water. "Little minx...sucking my cock and nearly getting us caught?" You let out a needy moan. The water was pulsating around and inside of her, making you whimper and moan. "Feels good?"

"Yes, god yes!" You gasped. He flicked his thumb, changing the setting so that the water pulsed harder now. "Steve, please more!"

"What was that?" He asked, kissing your neck. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Steve," You said louder. "I need more. Please, please."

"Hmmm...no." He pulled the shower head away from her, smirking when he heard her whimpers.

"Steve, please. I need you."

"One condition," He whispered under her ear. "Say my name."

"Steve," You moaned, rubbing your rear against him. His smirk grazed your neck, the water moving back up your thigh. He bit softly onto your neck. "Steve, Steve, please."

"As you wish," He hummed before directing the water onto your clit. You gasped and bucked your hips into the water, moaning quietly. "That's it, my love. Don't hold back." You bit your lip as you orgasmed, surprised by the power of it. When you came down from your high, Steve kissed your lips gently, holding you in place. "Y/N?"

You kissed him, running your hands through his hair again. "You might wanna get out soon." You hummed, biting your lip playfully. He chuckled and kissed you, turning you so his hands rested on your back.

"So, come over to my place tonight?"

"I'd love that."

\--

You stretched, back popping in relief before you rolled over and looked towards your boyfriend. He was sound asleep, his arm around your bare waist. You smiled, remembering why your body was aching now. You nuzzled his cheek, stirring him a bit. He smiled, not opening his eyes yet. "Y/N," He mumbled. "Why are you always so energetic?"

"Blame going off the pill," You quipped, kissing his lips. "Pancakes and bacon?"

"Please," He groaned, opening his eyes and kissing your shoulder. Steve watched you get up and stretch, seeing the many bruises on your skin. His eyes trailed the muscles of your back and smiled, quickly pulling you back into bed. You giggled as he flipped you under him, attacking your neck with kisses. "How are you so beautiful?" He asked, kissing under your ear.

"My facial construction just happened to arrange this way after--" Steve cut off your ramble with his lips, making you moan against his mouth. "I hate it when you do that."

"I know." He said with a grin before kissing you again. You felt him hardening against your thigh and pressed against him. "What? Need me to start making you cry out for me?" He asked, grazing his lips along your cheek bones.

"No," You said firmly, smirking. "I need you to make me scream."

Steve smirked and bit your neck, grinding against you and teasing your folds with his cock. "Yes, ma'am." He whispered against your skin before thrusting into you quickly. You gasped, arching against him. You whimpered and moaned as he began to fuck you wildly. He moaned against your neck and chest, keeping his arms wrapped around you. "God, Y/N!"

"St-teve!" You gasped loudly, meeting his thrusts. Your body was begging for more as you both pushed against one another. You kissed him, the intimacy alone making you want to scream.

Steve kept pushing inside of you, desperate to keep touching you. His thrusts slowly and he kissed your skin lovingly. "Y/N," He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Steve," You mumbled into his hair, wrapping your arms around him. You felt your orgasm slowly build as you two made love, your lips constantly moving at the others skin. You scratched your nails lightly down his back.

Steve shivered, rolling his hips so he'd push deeper into you. His lips let your name fall in soft whispers as one hand cupped the back of your head while the other was on your back, pulling you close to him. He felt your walls clenching around him and pushed in deeper, making you cum in a gasp. He followed soon after, shivering and panting against your lips. "Y/N...my Y/N..." He whispered as he started to cum.

You kissed his cheek and neck as he continued to thrust into you, dragging out both your orgasms. Steve kissed your lips, coming down from his high with a goofy smile. You kissed him back, your fingers combing through his blonde hair. "I love you."

"And I love you," He whispered, laying beside you and holding you close.

"Steve, sweetie, you'll need to let me go."

"I don't want to." He whined, squeezing you playfully.

"I know. But I'm hungry." He chuckled as you got out of bed. He watched you put on one of his shirts and your panties. "Oy. Gonna keep staring, Captain," You teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

You rolled your eyes and went to the kitchen. As you gathered the ingredients for the pancakes, you heard the door open. "Hey, Cap!" Tony shouted. "We--" He saw you standing there and you froze. The Avengers were hot on his tail. "Y/N?"

"Hey, Dad," You said, a slight spike in your pitch. "U-Uh...breakfast?"

"I knew it!" Clint cheered before rushing to your side and giving you a big hug. Steve came out in his jeans, hearing the commotion, and froze up. "How long have you two been together?"

"A-Awhile," You said, gulping as Natasha patted your back.

"How long's awhile?" Bruce questioned. You bit your lip nervously, afraid of how your father would react. Evidently, the other Avengers caught on. "Well, Tony, anything to say?"

Tony raised an eyebrow before glancing at Steve. "Safe?"

"Always."

"Not going to hurt her?"

"Ever."

"And if something happens?"

"I'll be there for her."

Clint chuckled by your ear. "Stark striking fear in the Cap. Never thought I'd see the day."

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. "If she comes crying to me--"

"Don't hold back," Steve insisted, smiling as Tony patted his shoulder. "Would you all like to join us for breakfast?"

"As soon as you put a shirt on," Tony said. "Holy hell. Y/N, you did a number on his back!" The Avengers laughed as you went a bright red and ran to the room, putting on your pants and grabbing a shirt for Steve.


	15. Every Fangirl's Fantasy. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Deadpool are on a mission when Deadpool is...well he's Deadpool.

You bit your lip, sweating a bit under your mask as you were sneaking through the area. Deadpool watched you, studying your frame in the suit you were wearing. "You know, Reader, you're pretty hot in that."

"I told you. I'm not 'Reader'. I'm Y/N."

"Yeah, but that's just a little abbreviation that Lupin used for writing so her readers can have their name in place of yours."

You rolled your eyes, standing to glare at him in the darkness. "What are you getting at, Wade?"

"Oh, nothing really," He hummed, stepping closer to you. "I'm just fulfilling every fangirls fantasy."

"What?"

"Like 91, 35, and 23."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Kink List." You gulped at that, glancing around for anyone oncoming guards, making him chuckle. "Relax, Y/N. No one is going to come. This is just something fun." He then pinned you to the wall and began to grind against you. You gasped, feeling his erection beneath the red suit. "Like that? Like the thought of my cock touching you?"

"W-Wade!" You gasped, your body unconsciously arching.

"Oh, baby. We're going to have some fun." He hummed before dragging you into the closet. You shivered as his hands roamed over you. Your sight was completely gone, the only light coming from the hallway. His hands cupped your breasts, making you moan quietly. "So sensitive. Me like." You knew he was smirking and found yourself turning a bright shade of red. "What's wrong, baby? Don't like this?" You bit your lip, no willing to answer. Wade chuckled and spread your legs with his, pressing his hips against yours. You moaned and started to grind down on him, making him groan. "Oh, god. Fuck yeah. You really want this?"

"Wade," You whimpered, your hands tangling into his shirt as you pressed into him. "Please?"

"Already begging? Damn, Lupin's really wanting to write this." Wade chuckled, grinding into you. He felt himself getting harder as his hands rested on your hips, guiding your throbbing sex along his erection. "Feel that, Y/N?" He asked, his nose pressing into your neck. "That's what you're begging for. Really want that fucking you?"

"Yes. Please, Wade." You admitted that you'd been attracted to Wade for a long time, probably before you started to join him on missions. To have him teasing you and grinding into you like this was driving you insane.

His chuckle burned in your ears as his pulled his mask up above his nose. He started kissing your neck, leaving a wet trail where his lips were. You panted, biting your lip as he pulled up your mask. You flinched, afraid of him seeing your face even in the darkness. "Don't worry. Bros don't out bros. Well, I mean..." He then laughed a bit, making you smiled.

"I know," You muttered before kissing him. He moaned in surprise, pulling you close and grinding harder into you. He bit your lip softly and lifted you by your legs, wrapping them around him. You began to grind down on him, making him moan more.

Wade quickly pulled your pants and underwear down to your thighs and removed his glove. His fingers began to tease your needing sex. "God, you're so wet, Y/N." He moaned, pushing one finger in. You gasped and moaned, your back arching off the wall. He pushed the appendage deeper into you. "Jesus..." He whispered in surprise, chuckling. "Already squeezing me. Ready for my cock to pound it." He bit into your neck softly, making you whimper. "What's wrong? Don't like that?"

"Wade, please stop teasing me." You begged, grinding down on his hand. He smirked and pushed a second finger into you, stretching you more.

"Fuck. Tight little cunt..." He moved his fingers slowly, allowing your body to adjust to the intrusion. Wade watched your lips in the darkness, seeing them part and let little moans escape. He began to palm himself through his pants, loving the sight of you in such pleasure. The door suddenly opened and someone was aiming a gun at the two of you. While you were caught off guard, Wade pushed his fingers deeper into you and used his free hand to kill the man, point blank shot to the forehead. He growled and slammed the door closed, locking it in place. Your heart was hammering and your body was shaking with adrenaline. "No one else gets to see you like this." He growled, pushing his fingers in deeper.

You moaned, feeling his fingers curl against your g-spot perfectly. "F-Fuck, Wade!" You gasped, grinding down on them. "Please! Fuck! Please!"

"Say it. I want you begging for my dick."

"I need you to fuck me, Deadpool!" You cried out, feeling ready to cum right then and there.

Wade smirked and pulled out his fingers, setting you on the ground. He kissed you as he moved to lay on the ground. He pulled you on top of him, his tongue pushing into your mouth slowly. Your hands moved down, ready to pull his cock out and start riding him. However, Wade grabbed your hands and shook his head.

"I'm not going to fuck you here." You whimpered, saddened by his announcement. "I'm not going to leave you like this though. So then, be a good girl and do what I say?" You smiled and nodded. "Take off your pants." You stood, feet planted on either side of his hips. You first removed your boots then your pants. Wade licked his lips, watching you skin reveal to him. "Y/N, sit on my face." You shivered, surprised by the order before you shyly moved yourself over him. You got on your knees and he chuckled, grabbing your hips and stroking the bones gently. He licked a stripe up your folds, making you whimper and shudder above him. "Just remember, you can stop me if you need to," He whispered before burying himself into your cunt.

"Oh fuck!" You cried out, pressing into him as he pulled you down onto his mouth more. Wade moaned as he tasted you, enjoying the way you writhed above him. He sucked on your clit, taking it between his teeth. You moaned, biting your lip to prevent yourself from screaming. He smirked and pushed his tongue deep inside of you, making you gasp again.

You then smirked and turned so you were on your hands and knees. You mouthed over his erection, making him moan against your cunt. You made quick work of his zipper and pulled out his cock, licking up the shaft with the tip of your tongue. "Holy shit," Wade moaned, panting against your wet sex.

He moaned and began to eat you out again as you took him into your mouth. You bobbed your head slowly, sucking around his girth and moaning as he tongue-fucked you. You moaned, grinding down on his mouth. He smirked again and swirled his tongue inside you, his hands wrapping around your hips and rocking you on him. You moaned, bobbing your head faster around his cock.

Wade moaned, bucking his hips into your mouth. You moaned around him, jumping a little when the door opened. You quickly grabbed his gun before Wade could and shot the man in the chest, killing him instantly. Wade kicked the door closed, realizing you hadn't pulled away from him once. "Shit, Y/N. Fuck, your mouth..." He moaned, his hand resting on the back of your head. "I'm going to blow any second."

You moaned and rolled your hips. He smirked at your needy reminder of your own needs and started to eat you out again as he bucked himself into your mouth. You moaned loudly around him, pressing into his mouth as he sucked your clit. You let out a small shout and began to cum hard. Wade moaned and took in each drop of your juice as you sucked harder on him. He followed shortly after, unloading himself into you mouth.

You swallowed his cum before falling over to the side, panting and closing your eyes. Wade panted before sitting up and hurrying over you. He kissed you hard, pulling you close to his body. "Y/N, we're finishing our mission and I'm going to fuck you good." You nodded, panting breathlessly. He smirked and kissed your neck again.

You shivered, pressing against him, needing more. "Wade," You whimpered, rubbing your wet sex against his hardening cock.

"Christ almighty, Lupin, I gotta kill some baddies first!" Wade shouted, making you roll your eyes. You both fixed your clothing. He grabbed your hand and kissed your lips once more before fixing your mask. "Ready, Y/N?"

"Ready, Sexy." You said with a wink as he fixed his mask.


	16. Water Logged. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and y/n try to have sex in the pool. TRY.

Tony pulled you into the water, making you smile at how warm it was. "See?" Tony encourage, his arms wrapping around you. "Completely harmless." He said softly.

You smirked. "Yeah. For now," You muttered as you kissed his cheek. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Tony smirked and started kissing your neck, pulling your bare body against his. You shivered, enjoying the feeling of his skin against yours. "Y/N," He muttered, sucking softly on the skin. "You're so beautiful."

You hummed in pleasure, loving his touch. His hands roamed over your body, making you shudder and bite your lip. "Tony," You whined, pressing against him. His hands cupped your rear, making you moan and press against him. "You cheeky bastard," You moaned.

He squeezed your ass, making you moan. "You still love me though," He muttered, kissing your neck and grinding up against you. You gasped when he'd pressed your back against the tiled wall of the pool, looking up into his eyes. He smirked and kissed you, lifted a leg around him. You felt his hardened cock pressing against you and making you whimper. "Y/N?" He asked softly, cupping your face.

You smiled and kissed him, pressing down against the hardened appendage. Tony slid in carefully, groaning lowly. You made a face, twisting it in pain. He cupped your face and kissed you. You relaxed, adjusting to the sensation. Tony pumped himself inside of you. "Ow!" You yelped.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" He quickly stuttered. "Um... Let's try..." He lifted you other leg around him and tested you with a thrust. You hissed in pain. "Fuck, Y/N." He sighed, kissing your cheek apologetically.

You whimpered and kissed him, rocking your hips in a test. Rather than that pleasurable sensation of you sliding up and down his cock, you were met by an intrusive feeling that made you yelp again. "Okay...um..." You said.

"Yeah, this isn't like the movies."

"Nope." You said, shaking your head. "Uh..." You bit your lip, thinking something was wrong with you as Tony pulled out of you.

"Let me try something else," He softly said, trying to keep everything sexy. His fingers began to tease your clit, making you moan lightly. Tony smirked, rolling the bud between his fingers. You whimpered, pressing against him. He slowly slid his fingers inside of you before yanking them out upon your yelp. "Shit..." Tony sighed and hugged you. It was then you started to giggle. He looked at you, seeing you cover your mouth with your hand. He smiled and started to laugh with you. "What's gotten into you?"

"The water, doofus!" You laughed, splashing him.

Tony made a face, a bit confused, until it clicked. "I'm an idiot!"

"Yes!" You laughed out, splashing him again.

"You know what!" He shouted, grabbing your wrists and kissing you playfully. You smiled against his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck as you kissed him. "I'm sorry," He finally whispered.

"Don't worry about it," You hummed. "Make it up to me when we get back to our room."


	17. Date Night. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night for Tony and Y/N.

You thanked the waiter before looking back at Tony. "You really didn't have to do this," You said for the umpteenth time.

"I wanted to. Y/N, you've been working for two weeks straight. You deserve a treat."

"Well, I'll be sure to remember that next time you go out on a mission." You teased, nudging his foot under the table. Tony shifted, a light blush stroking your boyfriend's cheeks. You smiled. "How did your last mission go?"

"Great, actually," He said, chuckling. "Saved the world."

"Really? Here I thought we were in some alternate reality."

"Like the Matrix?"

"Basically." Tony smiled, loving your sarcastic quip. He let out a soft sigh, looking at you lovingly. "What?" You asked, tucking your hair behind your ear shyly.

Tony's hand reached across the table, taking yours gently. You glanced up and saw an adoring look in his eyes. Your heart sped up at this. "I love you, Y/N." A smile stretched across his lips. "I'm glad we got to do this."

You let out a shy laugh. "I'm glad too."

The evening was perfect; a nice dinner, goofy conversations, watching Tony knock over his glass and get embarrassed... You always found that amusing. The billionaire playboy turned into a nervous teenager when he was with you. As you walked back to the car, Tony kept his hand on your waist, almost protectively keeping you close to him. You smiled and leaned closer, your arm wrapping his waist.

Tony smiled, stopping as you both stood by the car. You looked up at him, seeing that glimmer in your eyes that made you fall in love with him. Like clockwork, you both leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against each other's lips. You shivered a bit, loving the way his lips felt against yours. He hummed and gently pressed his lips more. The kiss deepened and you felt like you were going to go insane as his tongue lapped over your lip.

He pulled away slowly, staring at you with loving eyes. With his trademark smirk, he muttered, "Maybe we should get back home."

You gave your own smirk. He saw a brief moment of courage and your lips were against his. Tony moaned softly, wrapping his arms around you and hurried opening the car door. He laid you in the backseat, crawling in after you and closing the door quickly. "Glad I got those tinted windows..." He groaned before attacking your neck. "God, Y/N...this dress."

You shivered as his hands roamed your body. You smiled, biting your lip. His lips trailed down into the dip of the dress, sucking on the skin over the chest bones. You let out a small laugh, causing him to look up. "So eager already."

"Course I am. I have a beautiful woman--that I am very lucky to call my own--beneath me hot and wanting. And she will be loved until she can't even breathe." You gulped, loving the smirk on his face. "So then, we should probably get back to--"

"Now." Tony blinked, surprised by your declaration. "Please," You whispered, sitting up a bit.

Tony smiled and kissed you, pushing up your dress again. "Okay but...Jarvis."

"Yes, sir," The computerized voice spoke from the radio.

"Drive us back to the garage."

"Of course, sir. If I may, I will proceed to darken the windows."

You felt the engine roar to life as the computer operated. Tony removed his jacket and tie as he kissed you, pulling you into his lap and hiking up your dress. "God, I love seeing you like this." He kissed down your neck, grinding up into you. The car hit a bump, making you jolt up on him. You dropped to the floor board, palming him through his pants. Tony bit his lip, watching you as you quickly undid his pants. "Are you sure?"

Your eyes darted up to him and he could see your nerves. You'd only recently started having sex. This would be your first time actually going down on him. "Guide me?" You suggested.

Tony shuddered, loving the way your voice dripped with lust. He smirked and nodded, watching you pull his hardened member from his pants. "Take it easy. Go as slow as you need to." You nodded and licked up the shaft timidly, focusing on the cock. Tony moaned, watching you work him over. He let out a small groan as you wrapped your lips around his tip. As you took him slowly into your mouth, he let out a small hiss, causing you to stop and look up at him. "T-Teeth," He panted, closing his eyes. He felt your jaw slack and mouth open wider for him, making him moan loudly as you pushed yourself further down. "O-Oh god...Holy shit," He moaned, looking down to see you'd taken all of him into your mouth. You moaned around him and shyly looked up at him. He smirked and said, "T-Tongue."

You blinked and rang your tongue along the shaft, causing him to throw back his head and moan loudly as the car passed under a bridge. He moaned and felt your head start to bob along him. You shivered at his reactions, loving what you were doing to him. You made him writhe with your mouth, his hips bucking up into your throat.

"O-Oh, yes. Y/N," He moaned, gasping and diving his fingers into her hair. "Oh god. Oh my god! Ah!" He shouted when you sucked hard, making his back arch. He quickly pushed you away, causing you to release his cock with a wet pop. You panted as you looked up. "No!" He said, smiling at your worrisome expression. "That felt...amazing. I just don't want to finish too soon." He pulled you up into his lap again, loving how quick you were to straddle his hips.

You smiled as he hiked up your dress and pushed aside your panties. "Oh god," He whispered, feeling how wet you were. "Just from blowing me?" You moaned as he slid his fingers into you. He bit his lip, watching how you writhed. "You want this?"

"Yes. Yes, Tony, please!"

"You got it, baby," He hummed as he pulled out his fingers and slid into you. You both moaned as he filled you entirely, vaguely aware of the passing lights around you. You pushed yourself up before dropping down on him again. He moaned, his arms wrapping around you. You were riding him as hard as you could, moaning and crying out. "Fuck yes!" He shouted, grabbing your hips and making you move faster.

"O-Oh, Tony!" You moaned, resting your hands on his knees. He was quick to push away the straps of your dress and pull the fabric down, revealing your breasts to him. His mouth latched onto a nipple, cupping the other breast with his hand. You moaned, feeling your body starting to heat more and more. You felt the knot tighten in you. "Tony..."

"That's it, baby. Ride it. Ride it until you can't take anymore," He encouraged, his teeth tugging at your nipple. You whimpered, rolling your hips more. He felt your walls tightening around him, fighting away the urge to orgasm violently. However, he grabbed your hips, holding you above him and began to thrust into you wildly.

You screamed and orgasmed hard, your juices flowing around him. Tony moaned as he continued to thrust, smiling to you. "You jerk," You giggled and moaned as you kissed him.

Tony chuckled and turned so that you were sitting in the backseat and he hovered over you. "God, but you love it. You love every inch of it." He moaned and hooked your legs in his elbows, thrusting quickly. You smiled, biting your lip as you moaned. He laughed and pushed deep into you, making you mewl and writhe. "My beautiful love..." He moaned before moving to lay you down on the seats. He hovered over you, flowering your chest with kisses as he continued to thrust.

You smiled and kissed him, rolling your hips into him and making him moan softly. "C'mon, Tony. That all you've got?" You challenged.

He smirked and readied himself when the car suddenly braked, causing him to roll onto the floor. You let out barks of laughter as Jarvis said, "Terribly sorry, sir. He cut me off."

Tony soon joined you in laughter as he sat up, looking at you lovingly. He quickly was back on you, kissing you and giving you tickling touches. He slowly pushed back into you, moving gently as he continued to smile. "How dare you laugh at me," He muttered against your neck, making you shudder. "Gonna make you scream for that one." He hummed as his hand smacked your rear.

You squeaked and giggled before reached around and giving his rear a smack equally as hard. Tony yelped and laughed as he pushed into you. "Two can play that game, Mr. Stark."

"I love you so much." He said, kissing you before you could reply.


	18. How The Tables Turn. Clint Barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rather silly turn of events, an argument over Star Wars VS Star Trek leads to Clint being fucked out.

"Say it one more time and see what happens," Clint growled, smirking as he stared at you.

You huffed, glaring at him again. "Fuck you."

"As you wish."

Before you could ask, he'd suddenly pinned you to the wall by your wrists. You gasped as your mouth was overwhelmed by his. You moaned against his lips, feeling him grind into you. It was such a stupid fight. Star Wars or Star Trek. It got heated fast though. He'd made fun of your favorite movie, Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. You snapped at him and now you were being punished.

He bit your lip harshly, pulling away and making you moan out again. He growled and began to grind into you. "So needy," He hummed in response to your moan. He threw you to the couch, bending you so your hands were on the headrest. "Hold onto that real tight. Got it?" He snarled into your ear.

You shivered, feeling your arousal growing between your legs. He grabbed your hips and began to grind into you, groaning softly. He then yanked down your pants. You felt his hand come down hard, making you yelp and groan. Clint chuckled, smacking your ass again. You clung to the backrest, feeling yourself getting more aroused.

"Like that?" He asked, kissing your ear.

You smirked and moved quickly, grabbing his shoulder and hooking your ankle around his, pinning him to the couch. Clint's eyes sparked at this as you removed your pants. "Not as much as this," You muttered huskily, grinding down against him. You smirked as he moaned, loving his reaction. "What? Trying to control me? Clint, my love, you know that never works for you..."

Clint moaned as your hand trailed up his neck and tugged at his hair. "Oh god."

You smirked, grinding down on him. "Going to behave?"

"Yes." You tugged harder, glaring at him. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good boy," You hummed, easing your hand as you ran your fingers through his hair. "I'm not happy." He gulped, his pupils blown and irises darkening. "Pinning me and trying to control me..." You clicked your tongue as you smirked. "How am I going to punish you?" Clint whimpered as you trailed a finger along his clothed length. You chuckled. "On your knees." You ordered.

Clint gulped as you stood. He moved to his knees as you sat on the couch. You spread your legs and made a motion. Clint shivered and began to kiss up your legs. You shivered, watching him kiss your flesh and work his way to your heated flesh. He licked a stripe up your folds. You growled and grabbed the back of his neck, pushing him into your heat. He moaned and began to eat you out furiously, pumping his tongue in and out of you.

You moaned, arching your back a bit as you pressed into his mouth. "Good boy. Fuck... Fuck me with your tongue." Clint moaned, grabbing your thighs and spreading your legs more, pushing them up. You growled, rolling your head back as you tugged on his hair. He moved his tongue quickly in and out of you, watching your reactions. You moaned, biting your lip as you felt yourself building up to an orgasm. "Good boy. Keep using that fucking tongue."

Clint shuddered, moaning as he ate you out. He loved hearing you order him around. He loved it when you started to talk dirty. He moaned again and began to move his mouth faster, wanting to hear you. He was rewarded by your low moan and your hand combing through his hair. He shuddered at your touch. He wanted to strip down and lay you down, making love to you. Instead, he chose to pleasure you, moving his tongue around in you.

"Oh fuck, yes!" You moaned, arching your back as you felt your orgasm drawing near. You looked down at him, watching as his eyes flicked up to yours. The sight of him between your legs, pleading eyes as he ate you, made you cum. Clint moaned and began to lick up every drop of your juices, his hands gripping your thighs firmly. You smirked as you calmed down and pushed him back with your foot. "Strip."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a smile as he stood. He removed his clothing just how you preferred; taking his time. You watched him peel away the flannel first, then the muscle shirt beneath, revealing his torso to you. You admitted to yourself long ago, the sight of him was like a Greek sculpture come to life. Your eyes studied each curve again, following every dip the hardened flesh created.

His thumbs hooked by his v-line, pushing down the fleece pants carefully until he was in his boxers. He stood still, knowing you liked to stop him there. You smirked and stood, approaching him. "Such a good boy," You hummed, tracing your hand along his abdomen. Clint shivered, biting his lip and gulped as you graced your hand over his torso. "Already know what I want?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He whispered. You narrowed your eyes, scratching along the hem of his boxers. He hissed and moaned, "Yes, Ma'am" louder.

"Good. Sit." You said. Clint sat on the couch, hands flat on the cushions as you stripped completely, climbing into his lap. You licked your lips, seeing his breath hitch in his chest as you pressed against his hardened member. "Nice and hard for me. I haven't even done anything." You trailed a finger under his chin, making him gulp and stare at you. "Was this just from sucking on my clit?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

You smirked, teasing his lips with yours. He shuddered, his lids dropping halfway shut as you toyed with him. You chuckled, your lips stretching against his before you finally kissed him as hard as you could. He moaned and wrapped his arms around you. You loved his touch. His hands roamed your back, almost timidly rubbing at the muscles. You moaned lightly, making him shiver as he bravely pulled you against him.

You smirked and pinned his wrists to the couch. Clint gave you a pitiful look, almost pleading to touch you again. You just continued smirking and rolled your hips, rubbing against his cock. Clint moaned, his mouth opening for you. "Such a good boy." You hummed, kissing his neck softly. "Maybe I should reward you. Do you think you deserve it?"

"Please, Ma'am," He whispered.

"Beg for it."

"God, please! Please, Ma'am! I want you!" He moaned, arching his back into your chest.

"Good boy," You muttered, pulling his cock from his boxers. He moaned as you gave him a few strokes. You watched Clint's eyes close tight and let out a shout of pleasure when you suddenly dropped onto him, taking him fully into you. You moaned, arching into him. "Nice and hard for me," You moaned, kissing his neck softly.

Clint moaned, biting his lip. "Ma'am...please..."

"Patience," You ordered, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. "I like the feeling of your thick cock in me."

"T-Thank you, Ma'am," Clint panted, moaning. He bit his lip harder, trying not to buck up into her. "Y-Y/N..." He moaned, panting softly. You smirked and pushed up his cock slowly, leaving on the tip in for a brief moment before dropping on him hard. Clint let out a shout, his hands clenching the cushions of the couch. "O-Oh! God!"

"What? Already about to blow?"

"N-No, Ma'am. Please, keep going." You smirked and began to ride him hard, loving the shouts and moans he let out. He let out growls as you were grinding into him. "M-Ma'am...oh god! Feels so good!"

"Like that?"

"Yes!"

"Like it when I ride you like the little fuck you are?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am! Please, more! I-I want to touch you."

You smiled and kissed him cheek. "Do what you want. I stay on top. I control you. You will not cum until I tell you. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Clint rasped, his hands twitching in ache.

"Touch me." Something snapped in the man and he grabbed your hips, moving you along his length. You moaned as his hips bucked into you. "That's it, Clint. Don't hold back."

"Ah!" He shouted, feeling like he was going to explode. You moaned, moving faster as you felt your own orgasm. "O-Oh! Y/N! I'm going to cum!"

"No," You growled, biting his neck harshly.

"Ma'am, please," He begged. "Please. I need to cum."

"You cum when I tell you. Understand?"

"But--" You bit down, making him moan until he nodded. "I-I understand."

"Good. Now...make me cum."

Clint growled and began to thrust harder up into you, his hands tight around your waist to move you faster. You moaned, throwing your head back. Clint immediately latched his mouth to your breasts, sucking on the hardened nipples. You moaned, grinding into him more. He felt your walls tightening, making it harder for him to stay off his orgasm. Then he felt your fingers gently lift his chin, a calm, needing look in your eyes.

"Cum with me," You whispered before you pressed your lips to his.

Clint deepened the kiss as you began to orgasm, his own melting into you. You both moaned loudly against one another. Your hands quickly pushed into his hair as his arms wrapped around you. His hands fell on your shoulder and hip, holding you against him as he rode you through the last wave of your orgasm.

You panted and whimpered against his lips as he groaned softly. You both looked at one another before sharing a gentle kiss. "Clint," You whispered, pressing against him.

"God, I love you, Y/N," He moaned, deepening the kiss. You smiled against his lips, feeling his hands roam your body freely. "So...beautiful," He whispered against your lips. Slowly, he laid you on the couch and curled up beside you, laying your head on his arm. You smiled, nuzzling his neck. "How is it such a small thing like you can do me in?"

"Probably because I'm a Sex Goddess." You joked, kissing his jaw.

"Well, pat your back a bit more?" He hummed, smirking to you. He kissed your forehead and your cheek. "Okay. Maybe Attack of the Clones isn't that bad...but it had a lot of plot holes."

"I'm not going to deny that," You said, chuckling as he smiled gently to you.


	19. Bruised. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly angsty. Bucky loves to have rough sex with Y/N, but not if she's bruised up by his metal hand.

You smiled as he pulled you close. "Well, hello to you too," You hummed as his lips pressed along your jugular. You moaned as his teeth scared against you. "O-Oh...Bucky..."

"Y/N...Doll-face," He whispered against your skin before slamming you into the wall. You gasped, the air knocked out of you. "I'm going to make you scream." He bit onto you harder, making you moan and arch into him. "Do you know what you're doing to me? Do you know how I feel seeing you in such a short skirt?" To emphasize this, you felt his warm hand run up your bare thigh. "God, you in a dress just makes me want to keep you to myself."

You smirked, rolling your hips into his. "I'm already yours," You muttered, your voice low with arousal. Bucky smirked and began to grind into you, making you moan as you met him.

"Then I'll take you. Mark you as mine. Make sure the world knows who you belong to." He then sucked on your neck, making a hickey on your skin. You whimpered and cried out, pushing against him until you felt his metal hand push your hip against the wall. You groaned, pleasure and pain mixing together as he marked your neck. Bucky's metal hand then moved your hips and between your legs. You shuddered as the cold metal teased your folds. "Remember to--"

"Tell you if it hurts," You finished, smiling to him. "I know."

You then kissed him softly, making him moan as he pushed a single finger into your wet heat. You moaned against his mouth, making him shudder as he pumped the finger carefully. He waited a long moment before sliding in another finger. You gasped, causing him to still for a moment until he saw the look of pleasure on your face. He then began to pump his fingers slowly, careful of his touch. He watched you writhe in pleasure, moaning and grinding down onto his hand. "So beautiful. I love it when you moan for me, Doll."

"B-Bucky..." You whined, rolling your hips into his hand. "Please. Oh god, please."

"Please what?" He asked, dragging his lips across yours. You shivered, riding his hand harder. "What do you want, Doll?" You moaned, whimpering as he kept looking into yours eyes. "You want me to fuck you? Want me to bang that pussy until you cum yourself numb?"

"Yes! God, yes, please!" You moaned, your back arching off the wall.

Bucky smirked and pulled out his hand. With quick dexterity and strength, he lifted you with his metal arm, pinning you to the wall, and used his free hand to push down his pants to his thighs. You felt him press against you and you began to rub yourself against his hardened cock. "Such an eager woman," He hummed, kissing your jaw before pushing into you quickly. You gasped and moaned loudly, pressing against him. His hands took hold of your hips, pinning your hard into the wall. "Like that, Doll?"

"Yes! Fuck, I love it, Bucky." You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, Y/N." He kissed you and began to rock his hips harshly into you, making you moan loudly against his lips. He smirked, continuing to make you writhe and cry out for him. "That's it, Doll. That's it. Cum as many times as you want."

"Bucky!" You shouted, feeling your first orgasm overwhelm you.

"Oh yeah! Fuck yes!" He shouted, pulling you away from the wall and laying you on the bed. There, he lifted a leg and placed it on his shoulder. He moved deeper inside of you, riding you through your first of many orgasms.

As you awoke to the sun beaming into your bedroom, you felt the ache of your night. You smiled as your felt a hand caressing your side gently. You turned over and kissed him softly before opening your eyes. You saw a heart broken look on his face. "Bucky?" You asked, cupping his face. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt you." Confused, you looked down at where his hand had been and saw an enormous hand-shaped bruise on your hip. You realized it was where his metal hand held you against the wall. "Y/N, I'm so sorry."

"James Buchanan Barnes," You scolded, causing his eyes to snap up. Rather than seeing an angry look of betrayal, he saw a soft gentle smile. You cupped his face and said, "I love you. It's okay. It didn't hurt." You smiled and kissed his lips gently. Bucky moved carefully, clearly keeping his metal arm from touching you as he held you to him.

"I love you. I love you so much, Y/N." He whispered before peppering your body with tender kisses. You could feel his apology in each press of his lips. He dared not press against the bruise, rather dragging his lips over the damaged flesh carefully. You smiled, moaning softly.


	20. Kitten. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY smutty one-shot that was my first step into much more graphic writing.

He smirked as he watched you shout behind the ball. Your body squirmed and pulled against the restraints as you began to orgasm. "Such a pretty little kitten," He hummed lowly, stepping around the bed. The only thing you could hear were his steps and the vibrator between your legs. "Does it feel good?" You nodded frantically. "Three orgasms already..." He smirked as he traced his fingers up your inner thigh. "Watching you is turning me on, Kitten." He watched your shuddering body react as his fingers trailed up your stomach. You moaned behind the ball, arching into his touch. "I'm going to remove the gag. You're going to suck my cock. Nod if you understand." You nodded, wishing you could see him beyond the blindfold.

Steve pulled away the gag, smiling as you took a breath. He slipped his cock out, stroking gently before pressing the tip against your lips. You eagerly opened your mouth for him as he pushed in, making him groan. He threaded his fingers into your hair, tugging and pulling at the strands.

"That's it, Kitten. Work that cock." You moaned around him, loving his praises. He brushed the hair from your face and pushed himself deeper into your throat. "Good girl. Take it all. Swallow every last inch." You choked a bit, feeling him touching to deep. Steve stayed there for a moment before pulling back, allowing you to breathe. He cupped your cheek, watching your mouth work on his cock. He watched your body arch again and squirm. "What's wrong, Kitten? Going to cum again?" You nodded, moaning around him again. "Don't hold it in. Cum as many times as you want."

You practically screamed around his cock, the orgasm more powerful than the last. You sucked on him hard, listening to him moan before he pulled away. You whimpered, licking your lips. Steve's hand fell on your cheek again as he shifted, kissing under your ear as he whispered. "What do you want, Kitten? You've been such a good girl, I think I'll reward you."

Your cheeks flushed as you asked, "Please. I want you to use your tongue on me."

Steve smirked and kissed you softly. He laid on his stomach between your legs, his fingers taking hold of the vibrator as his other hand wiggled the plug in your ass. You moaned as he moved them both, stimulating and teasing you. "So wet for me," He hummed as he pulled away the toy in your pussy. He rubbed you teasing, looking up to watch you writhe under his touch. "Want this, Kitten?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," You moaned, arching your back as his entire palm pressed against your sex. "Please, sir."

"Of course, my kitten," Steve hummed before flicking his tongue against your clit. You let out a loud moan, making him chuckle. "So sensitive. You're all ready for me aren't you?" Steve didn't give you a second to answer, instead burying his face into your heat.

"Oh fuck! Oh my god!" You cried out, arching your back and pressing down into his face. "God, yes!"

"That good?"

"So good. It feels so good," You moaned as two fingers pushed into your throbbing pussy. "Oh my god."

"Go ahead and cum," Steve encouraged before sucking on your clit. He moved his fingers gently inside of you, scissoring them and pumping them. You let out a shout as you began to orgasm again, feeling his hand ride you through it. "Such a good little kitten. Cumming when I tell you to." He smirked and sat up, kissing your lips gently as he loosened one wrist.

Steve carefully maneuvered himself beneath you. Your body rested on his, spread completely for him as he tied your wrist up again. You felt his hardened cock slide against your folds. You whimpered, biting your lip anxiously.

"What's wrong, Y/N?" He asked, kissing your neck softly. "What do you want?"

"Your cock! Please! I want your cock in me!"

"Beg. Keep begging for my dick."

"Please, Sir! God please, I need you to fuck me!"

"You need that?" He asked, smirking as he licked his lips. He teased your throbbing sex with his cock, pressing the plug deeper into you with his pelvis. You moaned, your head resting against his shoulder. "Beg for me, Kitten."

"Please, Sir! Please fuck me hard!"

"As you wish," He hummed before sliding himself quickly inside of you. You moaned, arching your back off of him. He smirked as he studied your body. Bare on top him and aching for more. Steve grabbed your hips and began to thrust up into you, listening to your cry of pleasure. "Nice and wet for me," He moaned, thrusting faster into you. "Take my cock so good. Don't you?"

"Yes. Fuck, I love taking your cock," You moaned, meeting his thrusts desperately.

Steve smirked and held your hips still against his, grinding up into you. You let out a howling moan, making him chuckle. "That's it, Kitten. Cry for me. I want to fucking--" Thrust. "Hear--" Thrust. "You." He began to thrust harder into you, making you writhe and scream. He felt your walls cling to his cock, squeezing and pulsating around him. He moaned, biting your shoulder and stopping himself from cumming inside of you. He began to kiss your neck but stopped, hearing your quick breaths. He saw your chest rising and falling too quickly, a light layer of sweat across your skin. "Y/N, what's your color?"

"R-R...red." You panted out, gasping for air.

Steve's eyes widened and he quickly pulled out of you, quickly working at the ties. Once he had moved away your limp arms, he slid out from under you and ripped away the blindfold. You kept your eyes shut, panting still and unable to calm yourself. "Y/N, I need you to look at me." You gulped, your breath slowing a bit as you looked up at him. You saw his worried expression as he cupped your face. "You need a break."

You smiled weakly, nodding with a whimper. "S-Steve..."

"Shh..." He brushed your hair from your face, kissing your cheek gently. "Take it easy. I'm going to untie your legs now." You nodded, your cheeks flushing more drastically now. Steve worked away the ties before gently holding you close to him as he hovered above you. He hushed you and rubbed your side, washing away the building hyperventilation that had been there. Steve sighed and kissed you softly. "Are you okay?"

You nodded. "G-Green." Your cheeks heated at his surprised expression. He watched you for a long moment before that low chuckle vibrated in your ears, making you shiver.

"So desperate for me, aren't you?" He asked before kissing you hard.

You moaned against his lips as you felt his hands work the rope around your wrists under your ass. You felt your legs being placed on his shoulder as he moved the blindfold over your mouth and tightened it. You gasped, your eyes snapping up to his.

Steve watched your eyes close as your groan, feeling his pulling away the plug. "I haven't been paying any attention to this one," He hummed. Steve slowly slid into you, moaning as you stretched around him. He kissed your lips and slowly pulled his hips back. Without warning, he slammed into you, making you scream around your new gag. "Like that? Like it when I fuck your ass mercilessly?" You moaned again as he thrusted inside of you. He listened to your moaning screams, groaning as he moved faster.

You watched Steve throw his head back, moaning louder as he moved in you. You adjusted, taking him deeper into you as you started to thrust yourself against him. He growled, moaning louder as he felt himself ready to explode. You moaned and moved your hips faster, making him shout. You whimpered as he suddenly pulled out, pumping his cock in his fist as he began to cum. You felt his seed hitting your ass and back of your thighs. You moaned, loving how it felt to be marked by him.

Steve groaned as he dropped your legs, panting as he looked at you. He bit his lip and untied your wrists before removing the cloth around your mouth. His eyes widened as he saw the red marks at the corners of your mouth. "Y/N," He whispered softly, kissing the red marks.

You moaned and kissed his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck weakly. "Steve," You whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Y/N," He said, wrapping his arms around you as he kissed you sweetly. You felt him hardening against your thigh and smiled, rolling your hips into him. Steve moaned and looked to you questioningly. You smiled and cupped his face, kissing him gently. "Are you sure? I don't want you pushing your--"

"Steve, please?" You asked softly, nuzzling his cheek. Steve smiled and slid inside of you slowly, making you whimper as your lips parted against his cheek.

"O-Oh," He moaned, stilling himself inside of you. He panted softly as he rested his forehead against yours. He slowly began to roll his hips, pushing deeper into you. He watched you moan and mewl softly beneath him. You already felt the slow build of your orgasm as he moved, whispering your name again and again. "Y/N...my Y/N." He kissed your lips passionately, making you moan as he sucked on your lip.

You moaned, arching into him as your arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him down. You shivered as you felt his skin against yours, your breasts flattening against his pecs. "Steve," You moaned, meeting his thrusts.

Steve groaned, kissing your cheeks and neck softly. "Y-Y/N...fuck, you feel so good." He let out a shout when you pressed against him, pulling him deeper into you. "Sh-Shit..."

"Steve, I'm gonna...Ah!" You gasped, your head rolling back as you moaned loudly again.

"That's it, my kitten. That's it, Y/N. Cum with me," He moaned, kissing you hard. You let out a moan against his lips, your orgasm overwhelming you completely. He moaned as he felt your walls clamping around him and milking his cock. Steve let out a low growl as his body shuddered, pushing deeper into you as he began to orgasm.

You moaned, kissing him as your nails dragged down his back, likely leaving red marks along his smooth skin. He moaned, deepening the kiss and holding you close to him. His hips slowed before stopping completely. He smiled against your lips, feeling your exhaustion in your kiss. He pulled out, watching your lids drooping. "Steve," You mumbled, the adrenaline wearing off.

Steve hushed you, cupping your face gently. "Get some rest, my love." He smiled as he watched exhaustion overwhelm your body and laid beside you, pulling you close to him. Steve's smile grew when you immediately curled up to him, nuzzling his chest softly. He watched sleep take hold of you before he kissed your head. "Sleep well, my kitten."


	21. Ceraunophilia. Thor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceraunophilia: (n.) loving thunder or lightning and finding them beautiful; finding thunder or lightning fascinating or otherwise enthralling.

You took a deep breath as the thunder rolled around you, the flash of light long gone and forgotten as the new strike fell. You smiled, chills running up your spine as your body reacted to the cold. You missed Thor, that was apparent in the way you stared longingly into the sky. He had gone to Asgard, something about a family problem. You didn't want to pressure him into talking about it his troubles at home. He came to Midgard (As he called it), specifically for any missions that Fury had him do and to see you, escaping those troubles.

There was a sudden booming sound and you turned on your heels with a bigger grin. There stood the God of Thunder, Thor, in your yard. He stared at you for a long moment, smiling as he took in the sight of you in the rain. "Y/N," He said, crossing his arms. "You'll catch a sickness."

You just smiled wider and ran to him. Thor dropped the hammer and opened his arms. You flew into him, causing him to stumble and spin you in his arms, chuckling. "I missed you," You whispered, your nose against his neck.

"And I have missed you, My Y/N."

\--

Thor sighed, relaxing in the sweats you'd kept in your house for him. "I will always be fond of the Midgardian attire."

"I'm glad you like," You said with a chuckle as you brought him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," He said, smiling. He sighed happily after that first sip. "I missed the refreshments." You chuckled, sitting beside him. In front of you, the fireplace was lit, warming you both as you listened to the storm. "How have you been faring?"

"So far, everything's okayish." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah. This new guy at work kept hitting on me. I turned him down and told him he couldn't match up to a god." Thor smirked, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "Then he thought I was a nun."

Thor let out a bark of a laugh, his head throwing back. He had to put down the mug you'd given him in fear he'd drop it. "Y/N, I love you. You are..." He looked into your eyes, smiling softly. "You are incredible."

"Thank you Thor." You kissed his cheek playfully. Thor smiled and pecked your lips. Thunder rolled outside as he pulled away and you shuddered, seeing the glimmer in his eyes.

"Y/N..." He hummed, leaning in close for another kiss. You smiled and pecked his lips playfully, making him smile. You both gave each other playful kisses until the lightning came close to your house, startling you into jumping a bit. The jump caused your lips to crash hard into his, making him moan.

Thor's arms wrapped around you immediately as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along your lip. You moaned, your hands cupping the back of his neck. Thor let out a rumbling growl and lifted you, easily setting you in his lap. You smiled against his lips, causing him to chuckle as his tongue lightly stroked your chin and jaw. You shuddered as his stubble prickled against your cheek. "Thor," You moaned softly.

"My Y/N..." He whispered, kissing your neck and leaving a wet trail in its wake. Thor listened to your whimpering moan and instinctively bucked up into you, grinding himself against you.

"O-Oh," You moaned, biting your lip and grinding down on him. Thor growled and grabbed your hips, pushing you harder against him. "Thor, please."

"I love you," He whispered, kissing your cheek.

"I love you too," You replied, smiling before kissing him. Thor hummed his hands moving up. One cupped the back of your head, tangling into your hair. The other gently cupped a breast, making him shiver as you moaned and pressed into his hand. His hand squeezed gently onto your breast, lightly tweaking the hardening nipple. "Oh, Thor."

Thor shivered and sucked on your lip, biting softly as he slowly removed your shirt. "My beloved," He whispered, nuzzling your neck as he pushed away the blouse. He let out a sigh of pleasure as his lips fell onto your chest. Slowly, he began to kiss your neck and chest, softly cupping and massaging your breasts. He felt you squirm on him, pressing against his hardening member. "Y-Y/N..." He chuckled, pushing up against you. You whined and pulled at his shirt, trying to remove it. "So impatient."

"You were gone for too long," You whimpered, grinding against him more desperately.

Thor smiled and cupped your face. His lips crashed into yours. You gasped and his tongue dove into your mouth, making you moan and tangle yours with him. He laid you on the couch, removing your bra quickly and throwing it to the ground. His mouth explored your now exposed skin, sucking and biting at random. Little marks of his love began to appear on your torso. He kissed down as he worked away your pants, being sure that every inch of you felt his affections.

You were panting beneath him, desperate for him as he sat back, removing his shirt and sweats quickly. You bit your lip as thunder roared outside, seeing that he was without any type of underwear. He smirked, seeing your blushing reaction. "My Y/N," He hummed, hovering over you again. He kissed your lips and knelt between your legs. "Y/N...I love you."

"I love you too, My Thor," You said, cupping his face. You then gasped, feeling him push into you slowly. Thor groaned, pulling you close against him. You both shuddered and moaned, loving the feeling of touching one another's skin and being one. Thor's hands roamed your body, not settling on one place as he kissed your cheeks and neck.

Finally, he pressed his forehead against yours as he rolled his hips. Thor watched you gasp and moan, arching into him. He felt your arms around his torso, tightening like a vice and pulling him down more. He moaned and began to slowly move, each stroke moving deep into you. You whimpered and moaned, kissing him and tangling your fingers into his hair.

"Y/N...Oh, you're so...good..." He moaned, pressing deeper into you and moving slower. He gulped, having to still himself so he wouldn't start fucking you roughly. He wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to love every inch of your body and watch you build to your orgasm. He also wanted to make you scream in pleasure.

His mind was made when he saw the needy look in your eyes, desperate for more. Thor smiled and kissed you, moving him hips faster, keeping the strokes long. You moaned into his mouth, pressing and moving against him. He moaned and bit your neck softly, pushing harder into you. "T-Thor!" You gasped, meeting his thrusts.

The God of Thunder shouted and sat back, watching you as he made love to you. He loving watching you writhe and watch him. The storm was long forgotten as the living room was filled by the sounds of your moans and skin grinding into skin. Finally, you felt the knot snap and let out a low moan. Thor growled as he felt you orgasm around him. He let out a shout and began to pound into you desperately. You gasped and cried out, loving his sudden aggressiveness. He grabbed your hips, keeping you in place as he pushed into you roughly.

"Oh, Y/N!" He shouted, orgasming hard. You could hear the storm grow more intense, sending chills down your spine and triggering yet another orgasm. He moaned, riding out both your orgasms.

Slowly, you both came down from your high, the storm calming outside. Thor smiled and kissed your lips, cupping your face and gracing his hands over your body. "Oh god, Thor," You sighed, smiling in pleasure. He smiled and began to kiss every inch of your skin again, making you shiver and moan.

"So weak under my touch," He hummed.

"Thor," You giggled. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close. He smiled and adjusted, relaxing against you with his ear over your heart. He sighed happily and continued to run one hand over your stomach. You smiled and kissed his head, playing with his hair again.

"I truly did missed you," He muttered, closing his eyes.

"I missed you too," You replied, sighing. You needed him beside you.


	22. Leaving Marks. Thor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns from Asgard and he missed his woman.

You were walking into the house, sighing in relief. Work was always a bit of a hassle for you, especially days you help Steve train the newbies. You were exhausted, desperate to just lay down. However, you heard a groan from your bedroom. You shivered, hearing the groan laced with a moan of your name. He was definitely home.

You smiled and carefully shed you clothing as you walked to your bedroom. The door was wide open as his eyes were closed as he stroked his cock. You bit your lip, feeling yourself wet as you watched him for a moment before slipping in quietly.

Thor moaned and sat up as he felt your tongue stroke up the vein. "O-Oh, Y/N," He groaned, watching you tease and taste him before taking him into your mouth. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips into your mouth.

The God panted as you bobbed your head quickly. He'd already been close to his orgasm but your mouth around him gave him a euphoria like no other and sent him into a screaming orgasm. Your ears echoed with his howl as you felt him spill into your mouth. You moaned, making him bite his lip as you pulled away, swallowing every drop he gave you.

He grabbed your arms and pulled you onto the bed, pinning you beneath him and kissing you. You moaned against his mouth, feeling his hand already on your breast. He massaged and teased it, knowing just how to touch you. You shivered, panting and moaning softly. Without a word, he pinned your wrists over your head, squeezing your breast. You moaned louder as you arched into his touch. How amazing it'd felt.

Thor chuckled and bent, sucking your nipple into his mouth. You groaned, causing him to smirk. He bit softly, loving how he made you squirm. Your body was heated and desperate for his touch. You licked your lips and pulled against his hand around your wrists. He just smirked and bit your other nipple. You groaned and immediately wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding down on him. Thor moaned, sucking hard on your breast. "My love," He whispered softly. He shot you a dark smirk, making you gulp and shudder. "Hold onto the bed frame. Do not release. Understand?"

You chuckled, giving him your own dark smirk. "Yes, My Lord," You teased, making his eyes flicker with darkening lust. You grabbed hold of the wooden firmly. Immediately, he began to move downward, his tongue leaping out to your flesh. You moaned, loving his mouth as he continued moving down. Finally, he flicked his tongue against your clit, making you gasp and moan. He teased you, swirling the muscle around your sensitive bud. "T-Thor," You moaned weakly, whimpering and arching off the bed.

Thor sucked hard on your clit, making you howl in pleasure. You whimpered and groaned, feeling yourself growing closer and closer to your orgasm as his tongue moved to dip into your entrance. He then sat up, smirking as he watched you whimper and clutch onto the headboard. "Let go," He said softly. Your arms immediately wrapped around his neck and you were in his lap, grinding and kissing him. He moaned, grabbing your hips firmly. You bit his lip then moved to his neck. "Oh, Y/N." He groaned, bucking his hips up into you. You sucked and bit hard, making him growl and lift you up. He lined up to you before thrusting up into you. He smirked as you mewled into his neck. "Like that?"

"Yes!" You moaned, grinding down into him. He moaned and took your ass into his hands, squeezing and using it to move you. You moaned, loving his hands on you. Your legs wrapped around his as your hands moved to his back.

Thor held you up and thrusted quickly up into you, watching you writhe and moan for him. His hands squeezed tightly onto your hips, likely leaving some bruises, as your nails clawed down his back. Thor moaned, loving the sting you'd given him. He then dropped you onto the bed, pulling out of you for only a moment before he quickly pushed back in. You moaned, gripping his forearms as he fucked you hard.

"O-Oh fu-uck!" You gasped out, whimpering softly.

"My Y/N," Thor moaned, kissing your neck before sucking on your breasts harshly. You arched into his mouth again, your orgasm completely overwhelming you. Thor groaned, feeling your walls tightening around his cock. He then pulled out again, glaring down at you before abruptly flipping you onto your stomach. "Present yourself." He ordered. You bit your lip and moved into position, on your knees and forearms on the bed. Thor's hand fell on your shoulder, pushing you down further into the bed. He suddenly pushed inside of your soaking pussy, making you shudder and moan weakly. "Cry out for me." He ordered before giving you a hard thrust.

You screamed, feeling him push against your g-spot again and again as he began to fuck you harder. Thor's hand fell hard on your ass, making you cry out and let out a throaty moan. Thor smirked and held you down, rolling his hips deep into you. "T-Thor," You cried, gasping and squirming beneath him.

"Y/N," He moaned, throwing his head back and his mouth opening wide to moan. He kept his pelvis against your rear, being sure to stay inside of you as he rolled his hips. Each thrust made you want to orgasm again and again. You felt yourself growing closer and closer when he suddenly pulled away. He flipped you over again and pulled your hips to the edge of the bed as he stood. His hands grabbed hold of your ankles and spread you wide for him. "Guide me."

You whimpered and took hold of his throbbing cock. It looked ready to blow at any second. You pushed his tip into you and he placed your ankles on either side of his neck. His hips pumped into you, desperate to make you orgasm. You shouted and met his thrusts, using his shoulders as leverage. Thor groaned and bent, kissing your lips hard as he began to move faster. Your hands immediately fell to his back again and scratched, making his groan and give you a warning thrust. You smirked as moved your legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him deeper into you. "T-Thor..." You whimpered, feeling the knot ready to snap.

"My beloved...do not hold withhold yourself," He whispered, kissing your neck. You moaned and bit into his shoulder, orgasming hard. Thor groaned and gave you a few more hard thrusts before spilling himself into you, biting softly onto your neck. You whimpered, his teeth digging too deep as he rode out your orgasms.

There was a moment of stillness before he'd pulled away. Thor's hand cupped your face, watching you catch your breath as he saw the glimmer of tears in your eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, eyes widening. You smiled and nodded breathlessly, a tear escaping. He stroked it away. "Then these are...tears of pleasure?" You nodded again, making him chuckle. "I've stolen your voice." With a breathless laugh, you nodded again. He smiled and kissed you gently, wrapping his arms around you. You smiled against his lips and wrapped your arms around him, your fingers dragging over the welts in his skin. He hissed and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" You asked frantically.

"You might have made your mark. I am sensitive you know." You giggled at his response and watched his eyes dart down to your chest. "Though, it might have been well deserved."

"Huh?" You looked down to see a number of hickeys across your breasts and shoulders. You giggled, causing him to chuckle. He then kissed your lips softly and moved to lay beside you, keeping his arms around you. "I love you, Thor."

"And I love you, Y/N."

"When did you get back?"

"Not long before you'd arrived."

"Long enough apparently," You teased, kissing his cheek.


	23. Explain yourself! Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N busts her boyfriend jerking off.

Tony moaned, his head falling back as he stroked up. The thoughts running through his head provoked his desire. He thought of you riding him, head thrown back and your hands on his stomach to hold you up. Your mouth whispering dirty things as you moved. He moaned again, your name escaping his lips.

The door opened, startling him and his eyes snapped open to meet yours. You were smirking as you leaned against the now closed door. Tony moaned, seeing the lust in your eyes as he continued to pleasure himself. He watched you slowly strip away your clothing. You approached him, studying him carefully as you licked your lips. "Y-Y/N," He moaned.

"Thinking about me all alone?" You asked, dragging your finger up the phallic member. He whimpered under your touch. "You're already about to blow?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes! Please. Please, do something." Tony begged, watching you as you straddled his hips.

"Not yet," You said. Tony panted, studying you as he moaned. "I want you to pleasure me first."

Tony groaned and immediately moved you under him. You moaned as his lips pressed against yours, dominating your mouth quickly. He kissed down your body. You let out a low moan as he kissed over your folds, holding your hips in place. His mouth made quick work of you, tongue thrusting into your wet heat.

"Oh, Tony," You moaned, running your fingers through his hair. Your back arched off the bed. You panted and sighed softly, loving his touches.

Tony moaned and sat up, pressing into you. "Y/N?" You nodded, watching his face as he pushed in. The pleasure in his expression as he filled you made you moan loud. "God...So good. You feel so amazing."

He slowly began to thrust, making sure not to overwhelm you and taking his time. Tony's kisses fluttered over your skin as he whispered affections to you. Your arms wrapped around him, keeping his body close to yours as he moved deeper into you. You whimpered and pressed against him, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh!" He shouted, pushed into moving faster.

He began to fuck you wildly, moaning and growling. His face was pressed into your neck, loving how you arched into him and met each of his thrusts. You were moaning, crying out in pleasure.

"T-Tony!" You gasped softly.

"Oh god!" Tony quickly covered you when the new voice had entered the room. There at the door was poor Pietro, red faced and looking sligthly traumatized. "Uhhh..." The young Russian muttered.

"S-Sup?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he kept himself covered. You bit your lip, not looking at the young Avenger.

Pietro just blinked. "Thought you were in pain. I can see now that I was wrong."

"What? Can't have sex with my girlfriend?" Tony asked, looking a bit offended.

"Tony," You sighed, feeling bad.

"You two are dating?" Pietro asked.

"I'm invisible," You said, throwing your hands up and letting them smack on the comforter that covered you. "Pietro, please leave so I can get dressed and go kill myself."

"You sounded like you were enjoying it. Not enough for you?" The Russian teased. You glared at him and the boy immediately sped away, slamming the door behind him.

Tony laughed, dropping to the bed beside you. "My god, I love you so much!"


	24. Legendary Love. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is planning to surprise Steve on his birthday. They're both certainly surprised.

You launched yourself out of bed. Today was going to be special. It was his birthday. Ninety-three. He always thought that felt weird but you couldn't help but tease him about it. As you came to the kitchen, you got out the supplies you needed.

Cake was in the oven as you put up the decorations around the apartment. The heat was starting to get to you and you opened a window, allowing the cool summer air to breeze in. The phone began to ring. You answered it. Sadly, it was Natasha Romanoff letting you know that she, as well as most of the Avengers, couldn't make it. There was a mission and, thankfully, Steve wasn't a part of it.

Rather than letting her catch a whiff of your melancholic attitude, you smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I understand. Just come back safely, okay?"

"Alright. Hey...you know he loves you, right?" She asked softly.

You smiled. "I know. I just hope I can make this good for him."

"Y/N, you're an amazing woman. You've got this."

"Thanks, Tash." You wished her luck again before hanging up. A sigh escaped. No friends to celebrate with. That'd be okay though. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath of air. Your nose crinkled in disgust, a burning smell hitting your nose.

Burning? The cake!

You hurried to the oven and pulled opened it up, revealing a charcoal rock in the pan. You sighed, heart sinking as you took it out of the oven. Finally, after about three more tries, the cake was cooked. You glanced at the clock and began to panic. "Crap!" You grabbed the frosting and hurriedly put it on the cake.

There was a squawk that startled you into dropping the jar of frosting. You glared at the bird in your window. "Shoo!" You hissed, waving your arms as you'd approached. The bird flapped its glossy wings in warning, cawing at you to "Be gone!" You glared and walked closer to it, trying to get it to fly out your window. However, it flew right into your apartment like the evil feathered demon it was. You squeaked when it came to close to you. You watched in shock as it destroyed the banner you'd put up and popped several balloons.

As the bird flew to the door, you watched the lock turn. A blush spread across your cheeks as Steve walked in, ducking as the bird flew by. He stared at the mess, then to you. "Uh..." He said, looking around.

"...surprise?" You said lamely, an awkward on your face.

Steve bit his lip, a smile spreading across his cheeks as he put his hand over his mouth. "Oh?" He asked, glancing at the cake with frosting melting off. You blushed more as you realized how destroyed everything was. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I...I wanted to surprise you." You mumbled, twiddling your thumbs. "I tried making a cake but...failed miserably. The decorations were great but...stupid bird came in the window." You sighed and Steve was trying desperately not to laugh. You bit your lip, feeling your heart drop again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Y/N." He said, starting to clean up. You immediately started to clean up as he said, "All that really matters is that I get to spend the day with the love of my life."

"Oh crap!" You gasped, hurrying to your purse. "I'm so sorry. I forgot! I should take you over to see Peggy."

Steve blinked, watching you scramble for your keys, muttering small swears to yourself. His heart skipped as he was finally seeing what Natasha had meant by talking to you more about his feelings for you. It was true that Peggy was his first love, but it simply wasn't meant to be. Sharon was attractive and a great woman, but he only saw her as a friend.

He watched you, seeing the way you were frantic and couldn't say anything but "What?" with a frown on his face.

"I completely spaced out that you'd wanna spend some of your birthday with Peggy," You replied, not hearing his confusion and worry. "I'm sorry about blocking your bike," You said, finally finding your keys. You'd hurried for the door when a hand fell onto your shoulder gently. You glanced over to see an almost sad look on his face.

"Y/N...You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," You said, confused.

He smiled and rested his lips against his forehead. "You know that...you are the love of my life, right?" The blush that spread across your cheeks was his indication. "When I said that I wanted to spend the day with the love of my life...I meant you. Y/N, Peggy and I were once a thing, but that wasn't a long time ago." Steve cupped your face, stroking your cheek softly. "I love you, Y/N. I want to marry you some day, maybe have kids and a dog." He smiled as he saw your eyes watering a bit.

You stared at him for a long moment before finally saying, "Y...You mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're an incredible and beautiful and..." He smiled, shaking his head with a soft smile. "I love you more than you can even imagine."

You stared at him in shock, eyes watering ever so slightly before you whispered, "I love you too, Steve." With that, you'd kissed him, hoping the gesture would send forth all the emotion and affection.

The job was done as Steve wrapped his arms around your waist, his mouth moving against yours. The kiss was heated and affectionate, something that had never progressed before. Steve moaned as your arms wrapped around his neck. His hands pressed against your back as his tongue swiped across your lip. You opened your mouth and allowed him to tangle his tongue with yours. You moaned, standing on your toes now as your fingers moved into his hair.

Steve shivered and lifted you, wrapping your legs around him. Your back was pressed to the wall suddenly, making you gasp. Steve's lips moved down your cheek and jaw. "Steve," You moaned. The man stiffened, realizing what he was doing. "Please."

The soldier blinked in surprise before looking you in the eye. He saw the darkening of your irises as well as the blush on your cheeks. "Are you sure?" He asked gently. You nodded, hands flattening on his shoulders. He gulped and nodded, nerves starting to get to him now. He kissed you softly, all the love and passion searing into your body.

Steve held you close to him and carried you into the bedroom, possibly the only room in the apartment that wasn't destroyed. He laid you on the bed gently as he kissed you, not wanting to frighten you or harm you. His hands roamed your sides shyly before softly cupping your breasts. You shivered, pressing your chest into his hands.

You gasped as his hands squeezed gently. His eyes flicked up and saw the pleasurable expression and continued to do that. Slowly, he pushed up your shirt to reveal your stomach and kissed the exposed skin. A wet trail made you shudder and moan, hands resting on his head and shoulder. He kissed up, hands cupped under your breasts. Before he could ask, you stripped away the shirt. He stared at your bare flesh for a long moment before kissing every inch of the skin.

He listened to your moan as his lips and hands moved along your chest and stomach. "Steve, please," You'd begged.

"So impatient," He whispered with a smile. "In time, my love." Steve cupped your face as he looked into your eyes. "I want you to enjoy this."

You smirked, a blush broad across your cheeks. "Trust me, I am."

Steve chuckled and kissed you. Everything became a blur of clothes and hot kisses. His fingers were moving slowly inside of you, making you moan and preparing your body for him. He loved watching you writhe as he kissed your neck. You whimpered when his hand was suddenly gone, leaving you empty before he knelt between your legs. He gave you one last look of worry. You nodded, wrapping your arms around him again. He pushed into you slowly, moaning with you.

"O-Oh god!" He gasped, pushing himself in completely. You whimpered, the foreign sensation pleasurable and exhilarating. You both were still for a long moment, Steve allowing you adjust before he rested his forehead against yours. "Y/N...I love you."

"And I love you, Steve." You moaned. The sound caused him to slowly move inside of you, careful with each stroke. You gasped and mewled as his hands roamed over you, worshiping every inch of you. "Steve please...F-Faster..."

Steve moaned and moved faster. He moaned louder, loving how you arched into him more and met his thrusts. "Fuck, Y/N..." He whispered against your neck.

You smiled breathlessly. "Language," You muttered. He gave you a hard thrust, making you shout, "Oh fuck!" You gasped and moaned as he began to thrust into you hard and faster, pushing himself up to look at you as he did. His eyes were dark with lust as he kept moving into you.

"God, Y/N! Feel so...good," He groaned, his mouth opening with moans. You panted, arching your back and moaning softly. Steve felt you tightening around him and let out a low growl. "Oh my god. Fuck! Yes, Y/N!" He shouted, throwing his head back and thrusting faster.

"Steve!" You shouted, gripping his forearms as your feet planted on the bed. The position gave you the leverage you needed to meet his thrusts hard and fast, making him moan louder. You felt yourself getting closer and closer until he grabbed your hips and began to thrust wildly. You let out a scream as you orgasmed, back arching off the bed completely.

Steve moaned and bit your neck, muffling his loud moan as he rode you through your orgasm before his own overwhelmed him. You felt each load of cum pump inside of you. He refused to stop, fucking you harder now. He sat up, pulling you into his lap. Steve used his hands to grip your hips, holding them above his cock, and pushed up into you.

"Steve, oh fuck! Steve!" You moaned, your body being overwhelmed. You start to grind down into him, the curled hairs around his cock stimulating your clit as he continued to move.

"That's it! Fuck, yes! Y/N, keep riding me!" Steve moaned, shouting in pleasure. You did as he asked, riding harder now. He moaned, panting and growling as he gripped onto your hips tighter. You felt your orgasm overwhelm you again, making him groan. He laid you on the bed again and pumped himself into you.

Orgasm after orgasm ripped through your body, leaving you weakened and aching as he continued to move into you. You felt him slow down until he pushed himself into you, stilling as he had cum for the third time. Finally, you were both gasping for air before kissing again. You smiled against his lips as he pulled away. "Y/N?" He asked, looking at you worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," You giggled breathlessly.

Steve smiled and kissed your neck gently. "So, I'm guessing that I didn't hurt you?" He asked softly. You nodded, causing him to sigh in relief. "Good." He smirked and kissed you cheek. "Let me rub your back?"

"I forget, whose birthday is it?" You teased.

Steve smiled and kissed your forehead. "You just took my virginity. I doubt that was your intended gift." You smiled softly, making him chuckle. "Please?"

You nodded and rolled onto your stomach, realizing just how weak you were from him. He smiled and began to rub your back, loving the touch of your skin. However, as he looked down, he noticed, among the white substance that now dried into the sheets, dried blood. Steve then glanced down at himself and saw the small drops off blood at the base of his cock.

"Y/N?"

"Hm?"

"Were you a virgin?" The blush that spread across your cheeks was his answer. You expected him to tease you. Instead, you were greeted by a loving kiss on the cheek. "I love you. That isn't a bad thing."

You smiled and kissed his chin softly. "And I love you." You whispered before moaning softly as his hands worked away a knot on your back.


	25. Stay With Me. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has managed to find his way back to Y/N, and he wants to stay in Midgard with her.

The sun was setting as you tended to your garden behind your house. You lived alone in an old home deep into the woods. Your family often joked about you turning into the old witch from Hansel and Gretel. They thought you'd be alone for the rest of your life. But you did have someone. Someone who treated you like a goddess. He was kept secret from your family for a number of reasons.

You heard someone clearing their throat and smiled as you felt your hair being arranged, something slipping in. The hand was familiar and gentle, causing a blush to arise to your cheeks. "A beautiful flower befitting a beautiful woman," He'd whispered, resting his chin on your shoulder.

You sighed happily as those arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your body against his. "Loki," You sighed happily, turning your head to look at him as you cupped his face. "I thought you were taken."

Loki just smirked, turning his head to kiss your neck. "I was...my shadow stayed." You just shook your head as he frowned. "I couldn't stand being apart from you."

You stared at him sadly for a long moment. "Loki, they might come back for you."

"I can escape again," He said quickly, holding onto you tightly. His face pressed into your neck, as if every ounce of his worry was emitting. "I can escape again," He repeated more quietly, his lips moving against your skin. His arms tightened around you, making you frown. You ran your fingers through his hair, hoping to comfort him. "Y/N," He whispered, straightening himself up. "I love you."

"I love you too, Loki." You kissed his cheek softly. Loki cupped your face and kissed you, pressing his lips softly against yours. You shivered and turned in his arms, cupping his face with both of your hands as you kissed him. He hummed and pulled you against him, deepening the kiss slowly. Slowly, his lips moved down your face and to your neck. "Loki," You moaned, pressing against him.

The Asgardian moaned softly and bit down gently. He listened to your whimpering moan and lifted you into his arms, carrying you like his bride. "I believe we should relocate," He hummed, kissing you. You felt the world shift around you and you were suddenly laid on your bed. He smiled as the blush spread across your face. "My love," He whispered before kissing you hard.

You gasped when his hands groped at your thighs, pushing up your dress. He smiled, seeing the wet spot on your underwear. You blushed as he smirked to you before kneeling to the floor, spreading your legs. He mouthed over your clothed underwear, making you whimper. His tongue pushed against the fabric, pressing past your folds and to your clit. You moaned loud, back arching off the bed. His eyes flicked up to your face, watching your moaning face.

His moan sent vibrations through you and he pulled away your panties, tossing them over his shoulder. The moment his mouth touched your throbbing pussy, you moaned out his name. Your fingers dove into his hair, tugging as he pleasured you. "Oh, Loki," You cried out, his tongue flicking inside of you.

Loki moaned, pushing his face deeper. His nose pressed against your clit, teasing you as he moved his tongue faster. He watched you moan and gasp before he felt you stiffen. Your orgasm left you shivering and needing. Loki shuddered, tasting you on his tongue. He pulled away, licking his lips of your juices before standing. He snapped his fingers and you watched his Asgardian clothes vanish along with yours. You bit your lip, watching him study you.

He smiled as he bent over you. His arm wrapped under you as you kissed him and he threw you up further into the bed, quickly moving between your legs. "You're absolutely stunning," He whispered against your jaw.

You shivered, blushing at his words. His hands grazed over your body, touching gently over your flesh. His thumb brushed over a nipple, making you gasp in pleasure. He smiled and kissed your neck, squeezing your breast. You moaned softly, hands smoothing over his back. He moaned and slowly slid into you.

Loki kissed you and, without warning, began to thrust hard. You let out a gasping moan, surprised by the sudden assault of pleasure. He pinned your wrists to your bed, grinding deeper into you with a groan. "Sing for me, my love," He ordered, staring into your eyes.

"O-Oh, Loki," You moaned, arching off the bed. He moaned as you met his thrusts, gasping when your hips began to grind down on him. Loki growled and suddenly pulled away. You looked to him pleadingly. The god smirked and harshly flipped you onto your stomach and pulled your hips up. You shivered as he teased you with the head of his cock. You pushed your rear back, causing the tip to slid into you. "Loki, please?"

Loki kissed your shoulder and thrusted hard into you. He smirked at your mewl and whispered against the shell of your ear. "I love it when you beg for me." Another hard thrust. "Your little cries of pleasure." Thrust. "The way your body quakes." Thrust. "How your pussy clings to my cock." Thrust. You moaned, dropping your head into your arms as you panted. You already felt so close to your orgasm but he was avoiding your g-spot purposely so you wouldn't cum. "You need to orgasm again and again, don't you?"

He pushed deeper into you with his next hard thrust, making you moan loudly as you cried out, "Yes! Fuck yes, please!"

"Then do it. Cum for me as much as you pleasure." Those words were your undoing. He groaned as you orgasmed, hands tightening over your hips. He began to move faster, watching your back twitch and tense as you rode against him, dragging out your orgasm and pleasuring him. Loki's cheek twitched as he bent over you, bracing himself with one arm by yours as the other wrapped around your waist. "Oh, my love," He whispered against your shoulder, biting hard.

You moaned, trying to speak but your words were caught in your throat. You could feel every inch of him pushing into your sensitive body. You felt the hand that was around your waist slide up and grab your breast. He groaned, grinding deep into you. He used his knees to spread your legs further before moving you to sit up, thrusting up into you.

"L-Loki," You choked out, moaning as his free hand moved to your pussy. His deft fingers kneaded at your clit and you were overwhelmed, thrusting against his hand and cock. "Loki! Loki, oh god!" You screamed, orgasming around him.

"Y/N!" Loki moaned, biting onto your shoulder again and thrusting harder into you as he felt you clench around him. It wasn't long before he began to orgasm. You moaned as his hold on you loosened and you both fell onto the bed, panting hard. You whimpered as he pulled out, feeling his lips place gentle kisses over your shoulders and back. As you came down from your high, you began to hear the whispers against your skin. "My love" and "My Y/N" were repeated over and over as he placed gentle kisses in random places.

You smiled, blushing a bit as he moved, rolling you onto your back and kissing your cheek and jaw. "Loki," You whispered out, now worn from the sex. He smiled and began to run his hands over your body again, ever gentle. "I love you."

His hands stopped and he looked at you with adoring eyes. "And I love you, My Y/N." He kissed your lips softly, cupping your face.

"Stay here," You pleaded, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "In...Midguard...with me. Please, Loki. I cannot stand to lose you."

Loki stared at you for a long moment before smiling. "I shall. Though, I ask that you teach me the ways of these lands."

You giggled. "Well, for starters, we don't call it Midguard here. We call it Earth. This country is America."


	26. Toys. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes to Y/N's home to find her using a toy on herself.

You moaned, pushing the toy inside of you again and again. You bit your lip as you cupped and pinched at your breast. Your back arched off your bed, feeling achingly close to your orgasm. The door opened and you blushed, seeing your boyfriend standing there with a bag over his shoulder. Fresh and back from a mission, he watched you masturbate. You whimpered when he approached and ripped away the toy. "T-Tony!" You gasped. He then slid his hand into your underwear and began to finger you violently. "O-Oh! Oh fuck! Oh god!"

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a smirk before kissing your neck. He bit gently, chuckling at your moans. "Trying to cum without me?"

"Tony! Fuck! Oh my god!" You couldn't believe he'd actually come to your house. Usually, you'd go to the tower and go to the floor you both shared. Then again, you also didn't expect him to be home until later in the evening. This was an amazing surprise. "Tony!" You moaned.

Tony pulled his hand away and ripped down your panties. You whimpered, wanting more. "Oh no. I'm going to have fun. I've got a present for you." You furrowed your brows as he walked to the bag. There he pulled out a strange looking thing. "On your stomach." You gulped nervously. "Don't worry. You'll like it. I made it myself," He said proudly.

You bit your lip and turned onto your stomach. He lifted your hips and gave your rear a hard slap. You mewled and moaned, pushing back into his hand. He smiled and massaged your flesh. You felt the toy press against your throbbing pussy and heard a click. "Oh!" You shouted as it began to vibrate against you. You whimpered and moaned, trying to push it into you.

"So needy," Tony said cheekily. He rubbed it along your folds, watching you writhe and whimper. "Something you want?"

"Tony, please!" You begged. "I need to cum." He suddenly pulled away and you glanced over your shoulder, watching him hold the toy. You whimpered pleadingly as he smirked.

"Strip," He ordered. You did so quickly, wanting your release as soon as possible. "Arms behind your back. Lay down and spread your legs." You nodded and got into position. He smirked and ran the toy along your folds again. You felt the soft vibration against your clit and moaned, arching a bit. "Now...hold still."

You moaned loudly as he pushed the toy into your throbbing heat. "O-Oh, god," You panted, moaning and arching off the bed again.

"Like that?" He asked, twisting it in you. It had the size and thickness of his cock, feeling like flesh. You whimpered, blushing more. "I haven't even shown you the best parts." He flicked his thumb and the toy began to pulse in you, making you cry out more.

Tony smirked and flicked his thumb again. You felt something cold press against both your inner thighs and kept your legs apart. You looked down to see what looked like little legs coming from the toy, keeping your legs spread. "U-Umm...?" You mumbled as he pulled his hand away. He just smirked, lifting your chin and kissing you softly. The toy began to move on its own, thrusting inside of you quickly. You moaned loudly against his lips, wanting to touch and deepen the kiss. Instead, you could open gasp and try to buck your hips.

"So eager," He chuckled against your ear. "God you're so gorgeous like this." He smirked and sat back, watching you writhe and moan. Your legs were starting to shake, making his smirk widen. "That's it, baby. Cum for me." He pressed another button on the toy. You felt it vibrate faster and it pulse.

You gasped as a warm liquid pumped into you. You moaned, loving how it felt like him when he orgasmed. Your own orgasm was overwhelmed, making you weak for him. Tony smirked and shook his head.

"You're not done yet."

The toy began to move faster, making whimpers escape your mouth. "W-What--"

"Don't worry. Just a bit of lube. You always manage to cum when I do. I thought it'd be a nice little touch." The toy was able to brush right against your g-spot, making you whine. "It can also sense when your about to orgasm." He smirked and kissed your neck, massaging your breasts gently. "So, come on then. Cum again so I can really make you scream."

"Tony!" You moaned. You could feel the lube pulsing into you again and orgasmed. You were panting as he pulled the toy out. He smirked, tilting his head a bit before kissing down your body. You whimpered, sensitive from the orgasms. "T-Tony, please. I need you."

"In time," He hummed before giving you an open mouthed kiss over your clit. You gasped, back arching. "You can move your arms now." His tongue licked a stripe over your folds. You moaned and your hands moving by your head.

Tony smirked and began to push his tongue into you, thrusting it slowly. "Tony, please. Stop teasing." You begged. His smirked widened as he buried his face into your cunt. Tony's tongue made you cry out in pleasure. Before long, you were having your fifth orgasm, panting and needing. "Tony," You whimpered.

The man kissed up your body before kissing your lips softly. "I love you, Y/N," He whispered. You smiled, ready to reply but his lips silenced you, swallowing your words. He then stood by the bed and stripped quickly.

Tony pushed inside of you slowly, taking his time. "Oh..." You moaned softly, loving how he felt inside you.

He sighed happily, kissing your cheek and jaw. "So wet...fu-uck, Y/N," He moaned before starting to push into you slowly.

"Tony, please. Please just fuck me already!" Tony smirked and began to thrust into you wildly. You cried out, moaning and riding against him as he moved.

Tony groaned, hands holding your hips as he fucked you. "Fuck! Y/N!" He moaned, kissing and biting at your chest. He sucked a nipple into your mouth, watching you arch and ride against him. With a growl, he pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach again. He began to push into you hard, loving how your pussy felt around him. He felt your legs shaking and watched your back tense up. He bent over, wrapping an arm around you. Those fingers slipped between your folds and began to rub your clit quickly. He listened to you scream in pleasure as you rode against him. "That's it, baby. Cum. Cum hard for me."

"Tony!" You shouted and orgasmed hard, screaming and riding against his hand and cock. Tony groaned and began to cum with you, pressing deep into you.

After a long moment, he pulled out and released you, watching you slump into the sheets. Tony smiled and kissed the back of your neck then your shoulders, working down until he was at your hips. "So beautiful," He whispered, kissing your skin lovingly. He saw your eyes drooping in exhaustion and smiled.

The man laid beside you and pulled you close. "Tony," You whispered, resting your head on his chest. He just smiled and held you against him, kissing your head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Babe."


	27. Pay Attention To Me. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been rather distant, focusing on work, and Y/N misses him.

"Please," You begged, leaning against him. "You've been working for forever." You whined childishly, making him smile.

"I'm sorry, babe," Tony said, focused on the machine he was tinkering with. "I've gotta finish this."

You pouted and crossed your arms, trying to think of what he'd like to do. "We could go out to lunch at that awesome restaurant," You tried.

"Not hungry."

You huffed and asked, "Well, then we could go to the mall. I know you've been dying to check out some of the new shops there."

"No. Good try though."

You sighed, rolling your eyes. "Fine. I'll just go off and get a new wardrobe."

"Let me know when you'll be back and I can clear some space for you."

You sighed, feeling a bit upset. In truth, you really wanted to just spend time with your boyfriend. You'd been together for so long, and to think that, this day, he'd not spend any time with you? "Alright," You mumbled, walking out. "I guess I'll spend time with the girls."

Tony's ears perked at that. He watched you start to go out the door and snapped his fingers. You squeaked when it suddenly closed it front of you. You gave Tony a small glare but he was already back to focusing on the machine. "You don't have to go." He said, smiling a bit.

"Well, if you're just going to focus on the machine all day, I know I'll be in the way." You said, rolling your eyes. That seemed to spark something in him. He set down the tool and gestured you over as he removed his safety goggles. Cautiously, you approached him. "Hey, are you okay?" You asked quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled you into his lap gently. Your back was pressed against his chest as he rested his chin on your shoulder. Tony sighed softly, kissing your shoulder. "I've been working too much, haven't I?" He asked.

You smiled and nodded. "Just a bit."

Tony smiled and kissed your cheek. "In the drawer to your left. Top one." Confused, you opened the drawer and saw a tiny wrapped gift. "I saw it and knew it was perfect. Go ahead. Open it." Carefully, you unwrapped it, making him groan. "Jesus, Y/N. Just tear it up. Make a scene for once." You stuck your tongue out at him. Tony smirked and sucked that tongue into his mouth. You moaned as he sucked and nipped at it. "God, Y/N," He whispered, pressing into you. "I'm trying to focus on this." He closed his eyes tight, trying to focus as you bit your lip. You were turned on by the sudden kiss but he nodded to the box.

You giggled. "Tease," You hummed before opening it. You saw the red velvet jewelry box and stared in confusion before opening it. You gulped, seeing the beautiful ring inside. "What?"

"I want you to marry me," Tony said, holding you tightly as if you'd run away. "We've been dating for five years, as of today."

"So you did remember," You teased, smirking to him.

He smiled and kissed your neck. "I couldn't think of how to make it special but...I know that I've wanted to do this for a long time. I just couldn't figure out how to ask." You smiled as he gave you a light squeeze. "So...Y/N...will you marry me?"

"Absolutely, Tony."

Tony smiled and turned your head, kissing your lips lovingly. You smiled against his lips and kissed him lovingly, feeling your body seem to lift up. Oh. Actually, that was Tony lifting you and laying you on the table. His kiss deepened, tongue swiping across your lip. You smirked, muttering about his means of celebration. "I'm just getting back at you for that 'tease' comment." He whispered. "Besides, I want to make this a day you won't forget."

You started to open your mouth to quip something but it came out as a moan. His hand had already slid up your skirt and was cupping your sex. You whimpered as his fingers rubbed at you.

"Already so ready for me, fiancee?" Tony asked with a smirk. You tried to snap something at him but he pinched at your clit, making you moan. Tony smirked and dropped to his knees. He moved aside your panties and parted your folds with his fingers. He carefully began to lap at your entrance, teasing you until you were near begging. His tongue stroked up, tasting all of you. The tip of the pink appendage teased your clit.

"Tony, please," You begged, fingers diving into his hair. Tony was quick to please and buried his face into you, eating you viciously. You moaned and arched your back off the table, loving the attention of his tongue. You bit your lip, moaning lowly. "Tony," You moaned, tugging his hair gently.

Tony growled and stood up. "Jarvis, lock the doors." He ordered. The AI did so quickly, blocking any chance of anyone walking in on the two of you. "We should be quick." He said. "I'll give you more thorough attention later."

"Oh?" You asked with a smirk, raising your eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'll get us off then we can go to that restaurant." Tony smirked as he undid his pants, pulling out his cock quickly. He teased your folds with the tip as he said, "I'd already made reservations for us."

You almost said something but he pushed into you, making you moan lowly. "Oh god," You gasped. Tony was thrusting into you quickly, holding your hip as he moved. You gasped and moaned, feeling him brush over your g-spot again and again. He knew just what to do to make you mewl and cry for him.

Tony groaned, bending over and kissing your neck. He could already feel your walls tightening around him. Tony smirked and kissed your neck and cheeks, pumping himself faster into you. He rode you through your orgasm, kissing you lovingly as he muffled your moans. You whimpered, grinding against him as he began to groan and shudder. You smirked and quickly pushed him back a bit, dropping to your knees.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned as you took him into your mouth. 

You pumped him with your fist as you bobbed your head, sucking and lapping at him. You loved the feeling of him in your mouth almost as much as you loved feeling him pound into your pussy. You glanced up as Tony's eyes closed. You felt the flesh throbbing in your mouth before it finally released his seed. You moaned, fucking him with your mouth until finally swallowing every last drop.

Tony panted as you pulled away, watching you lick your lips. "Fuck, Y/N." He whispered, forcing you to stand and kissing you roughly. You smirked, knowing you'd miss your lunch reservation with your fiance.


	28. Daddy Kink. Deadpool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is more than a little frustrated over everything that happens. After all, "Daddy needs to express some rage."

You jumped upon hearing the door slam shut and several items drop to the ground. Timidly, you peeked your head out to check out your boyfriend. As you expected, Wade was pacing angrily, still wearing the suit. "Stupid fucking--God dammit!" He shouted, punching the wall. You squeaked in fear, watching the way the wall dented at his strike. You saw him turn his head and stared at him, gulping.

Wade stalked towards you, ripping off the red mask and kissed you hard. You gasped and moaned as his hands grabbed you, almost dominating you completely. Wade picked you up and pinned you against the wall with his body as he kissed you, his hands cupping and squeezing your ass firmly. You moaned as he began to grind into your core.

The mercenary dropped you to your feet and turned you so your chest was pressed against the wall. He practically ripped your shorts down, revealing your ass to him which he slapped mercilessly. You moaned, surprised by his aggression but loving it all the same. "Daddy's had a bad day," He whispered into your ear, nipping at the shell softly. "So, I'm going to use your body to get rid of my anger. How does that sound to you, Princess?"

You whimpered and moaned as his gloved hand smoothed over your rear. "Sounds good, Daddy," You whimpered.

"Good girl," Wade said, standing up. "Legs apart." He ordered, lightly nudging your foot with his. "I'm going to torture you before I have my way. And you will love it. Understood?"

He spanked your rear lightly, earning a moan from your lips as you said, "Yes, Daddy," loud enough for him to hear.

Wade smirked and spanked you hard again, making you cry out. "Like that, Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please more."

He chuckled and spanked you over and over, making you whimper and moan as you felt each sting from his gloved hands. Wade began to rub himself as he watched you shake with your shorts and underwear at your ankles and your ass reddening from his abuse. He began to kiss your neck feverishly, biting and sucking as he touched you. His hands slid up to your breasts and you were writhing as he pinched and pulled.

"Those perfect tits. Holy fuck," Wade whispered, pressing into you. You moaned, slowly rubbing your as against his hardened cock. "Like how hard you get me, Princess?" You nodded, unable to speak as you licked your lips. His eyes flickered to your lips as he tugged at your hair harshly. "What was that?"

"Yes, Daddy," You moaned.

"Hmm..." Wade hummed, kissing your shoulder. "I want you on your knees. If I cum, you're going to swallow every drop. Now, why are you going to swallow?"

"Because you ordered me to."

"Good girl. What do good girls get when they do what they're told?"

"T-They get t-to cum," You moaned out, cheeks reddening. Whenever he would get like this, you always felt embarrassed, knowing those words would never escape your mouth otherwise.

Wade kissed your neck softly. "They do," He praised. "Now...on your knees, Princess." You quickly did as told, kneeling so that his cock was eye-level to you. You licked your lips as he undid his pants and pulled out the hard flesh. You bit your lip, squirming anxiously as you looked up at him. "Suck." He ordered.

You quickly did so, licking him slowly before taking as much of him into your mouth as you could handle. Wade moaned, resting his hand on your head as you bobbed your head. You knew just how he liked it when he was like this; fast and deep. You took as much as you could into your mouth. Wade growled, grabbing the back of your head and your throat and forced you onto his cock. He moaned as you screwed your eyes shut, trying not to choke. He held you there for a long moment before pushing you back so only the tip was in your mouth. You panted a bit, catching your breath before looking up at him as you flicked your tongue against his tip.

Wade groaned and pushed himself deep into your throat again and again, pushing you away now and then so you could breath. Finally, he pushed you off of him completely. His hand, knotted into your head, pulled you with him as he walked. You whimpered and moaned, until he released you, sitting on the bed. "Ride."

You straddled his hips and rubbed yourself against his cock. Slowly, you lowered yourself onto him, moaning as he stretched you. You waited a moment, adjusting to him. Wade panted, watching you before kissing and biting your neck. You shuddered as his lips moved over your jaw. "Wade..." You moaned, moving your hips slowly. He bit as he slapped your rear hard. "Ah!"

"What was that?"

"Daddy!" You moaned loudly. "I'm sorry."

"That's better. Ride that cock, Princess. Hard." You nodded and began to move your hips faster, loving how he felt inside of you. He moaned and wrapped an arm around your waist. His hips started to thrust up into you, making you moan and cry out. "So fucking...tight. Gonna cum, Princess?"

"Y-Yes!" You moaned. "I am! I need to cum, Daddy."

"Then cum. Cum hard. Now." He growled as he rolled his hips into you. You let out a small yelp and moaned loudly as you began to orgasm. "That's it. Good girl. Cum on my cock."

"Oh fuck! Ah!" You gasped out, nearly screaming as he continued to thrust into you. You whimpered, your hips slowing before he stopped completely, pinning your hips against his.

Wade smirked and threw you onto the bed, causing you to land on your back. He stripped down completely before he ripped your shirt open, revealing your breasts to him. You mewled as he began to kiss your chest. Your arms wrapped around him, cradling him to your body. He dragged his nails down your body, making you shiver in pleasure.

You moaned as he pushed into you slowly. "Gonna make you cum again. Nice and slow this time," Wade whispered as his lips kissed over your collar bone. You whimpered, feeling him move slowly. You moaned and met his thrusts, loving the attention he gave your body. "Such a good little princess. Taking my cock just how I want." His hand slipped under the back of your neck as his lips moved over yours. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," You gasped out, moaning softly.

"Say my name. Who do you belong to?"

"You, Wade. I belong to Wade."

"Good girl. Who's the only one who can fuck you like this?"

"Wade."

"Who's the only one who can make you moan like a little whore?"

"Wade."

"And who is fucking--" You moaned loudly as he gave you a punishing thrust. "You right now?" He growled out.

"Wade!" You moaned. The mercenary kissed you hard, making you moan against his lips and cry out as he began to thrust faster.

"Changed my mind. I'm going to make you scream." Wade whispered as he moved your legs, setting your ankles on his shoulders. You cried out and moaned as he began to thrust faster into you, the new position allowing him to hit your g-spot again and again. Wade's own moans began to come out in panting breaths and you knew he'd be cumming soon. You shook as you felt yourself getting closer and closer. Wade cupped your face and whispered, "Cum with me," before kissing you hard.

You moaned and screamed against his lips as he pumped harder inside of you. You began to orgasm just before he did, both of you moaning and kissing one another. Your back arched off the bed, causing you to break the kiss and shout his name. Wade buried his face into your neck, moaning loudly against your skin.

Before long, you were panting beneath him as he sat back, staring at you worriedly before dropping your legs. "You okay, Y/N?"

You smiled, laughing breathlessly. "Okay? Fuck, Wade, that was amazing."

"Are you sure?" He asked, fingers rubbing your throat gently. "I was a little rough this time around and--" You cupped his face, stopping his ramble before it began. Wade stared at you, seeing the smile on your face. He sighed and kissed your hand before laying on his side, nuzzling your chest. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him. "I love you, Y/N."

"And I love you, Little Spoon," You teased, earning a playful nip from him. You giggled, running your fingers carefully over his scarred head. "Mission go bad."

"No. I was a success. Logan's just a dick." You started to laugh hard. "What?"

"You got pissed at Wolverine and that made you screw me senseless?"

Wade smiled and laughed with you. "Okay. When you put it like that..." You smiled and kissed him lovingly, earning a soft moan from him.


	29. Spank Me, Captain. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N likes it when Steve gets rough with her.

You stood up, stretching as you came out of your meditative trance. The sun was rising, beams hitting almost every corner of your loft apartment. You loved this little place. It was your home. What you loved more was the man who wrapped his arms around your bare waist.

You smiled and leaned against Steve's chest, feeling his hands trail up your stomach until they cupped your breasts through your sports bra. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when meditating? You're so calm, it's mesmerizing."

You giggled as his hands roamed your body. You were in your underwear, a practice you'd accustomed to in meditation as clothes irritated you. Steve's lips trailed up your neck. Your body shuddered under his gentle touch.

"Y/N...fuck." Steve turned you and bent you over the couch that was behind you. He began to grind into your rear, making you moan as his hands continued to wander over your body. Steve then yanked down your panties and his boxers. He knelt down and lapped at your folds, making you whimper as he spread your legs a bit. Holding one leg, he pushed his tongue into you as he began to stroke himself.

You bit your lip and glanced at him as he stood. "Steve, uh..." You blushed brightly as he locked eyes with you. You gnawed at your lip nervously.

Steve cupped your face, his body against yours causing you to shudder. "What is it, love? Do you want me to--"

"Spank me," You said quickly. Steve blinked processing your words. You blushed darker and looked away, though his hand kept your face to him. "I-I...want you to spank me, Steve. Please," You muttered softly.

Steve stared at you for a long moment before lightly patting your rear. You pouted and stared at him with eyes full of lust. Steve gulped and slapped your bare ass, the smack echoing in the apartment. You gasped and dropped your head into your arms. "Y-Y/N! Was that too hard? I'm so sor--"

"Harder," You moaned out.

The man blushed, watching you before biting his lip and doing so. Your moans egged him on, hitting harder with each strike. It even turned him on, making you gasp and moan as he spanked you. "Fuck, Y/N," Steve moaned before giving you another hard slap then teasing his fingers at your entrance. He was surprised by how wet you were. "God, Y/N," He moaned again. "You're mine." He groaned as he pushed inside of you, loving the sight of you gasping and moaning as you shivered in pleasure. Steve sighed in content, head rolling back as he stilled himself completely.

You whimpered and moaned, pushing back against him. Steve groaned again and grabbed your hips, suddenly giving you a hard thrust. "Ah!" You gasped, pushing back against him as your eyes screwed shut. "Steve, oh god. Please...P-Pull my ha--Oh god!" Steve was already tugging at your hair before you'd finished your request.

The soldier smirked, bent over you as he tugged on your hair. "You like it rough, don't you?"

"Yes, Steve," You moaned, pushing back against him. "Please, spank me."

"Say it again. I want to hear you beg."

You moaned and looked over your shoulder at him, glaring a bit. "Please. Spank me, Captain." Your voice was like a siren's song, full of lust and aggression. Steve moaned and slapped your rear hard as he thrust into you faster. You moaned, head dropping into your arms as he moved. "God, yes! Steve!"

"Y-Y/N...I-I'm..." He panted, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his chest against your back. His hips stuttered as his fingers found the sensitive bud in your folds. You moaned loudly, orgasming as he thrusted into you as well as kneaded your clit. Steve groaned as he felt your juices slick his cock before finally pulling out and cumming over your reddened cheeks. You moaned, panting as your full weight fell onto the back of the couch. Steve panted, staring at you for a long moment. His lips started at your tailbone and slowly moved upward. You shuddered as they rested on the back of your neck. "I love you," He whispered softly.

"I love you too, Steve," You sighed, smiling gently. Upon seeing his smirk, you knew that you'd be exhausted before noon.


	30. One Night With You. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song by Elvis Presley.

One night with you...is what I'm praying for...

You gasped as Steve pressed you against the wall, his lips burning against your mouth. Your body felt heated from the alcohol, making the sensations that much better. Steve moaned as you pressed against him, rolling your hips and grinding into him. He cupped your face, his cheeks tinted pink. "Y/N..."

The things that we two could plan...would make my dreams come true...

You were awkward as you'd walked into the bar with the Avengers. It was supposed to be a simple night of drinking and fun, until Tony realized they had a karaoke set up. Of course, the moment he forced you onto the stage, he picked out your song, whispering into your ear, "Make a move, already!"

Just call my name... and I'll be right by your side...

Steve smiled as you sang along, your body swaying from the bit of alcohol in your system. However, he noticed something. You were only looking at him, making his heart beat faster. He smiled as you came to sit beside him again. Tony, of course, made a joke, saying you were "making bedroom eyes" at the super soldier.

I want your sweet helping hand...my love's too strong to hide...

Maybe you were. Though, as Steve laid you on your bed in your apartment, kissing you for all his worth and moaning your name...you couldn't care. His hands caressed over your body, brushing and squeezing gently. You moaned as his hands squeezed your breasts.

Always lived, very quiet life... I ain't never did no wrong...

He stripped you slowly, silently making sure that everything was okay. You smiled and kissed him before unbuttoning his shirt.

Now I know that life without you... has been too lonely too long

You moaned as you felt him slide into you. You muttered a curse under your breath, panting into his neck. He held you in his lap, rubbing your back as he whimpered. He had admitted to himself long ago that he wanted you, desired you, loved you. To have you like this, even if it were to stop right there, was bliss. Then you moved, making him moan loudly.

One night with you...is what I'm praying for  
The things that we two could plan  
Would make my dreams come true

You let out a shout as he bucked his hips into you, laying down so you could ride him. He wanted you like this, riding him and in control of how you wanted him. He moaned as you took him deeper into you, arching his back off the bed a bit. "Y/N!" He shouted, groaning before grabbing your hips, making you move faster.

Always lived, very quiet life...I ain't never did no wrong

"Oh god," You cried out, orgasming around him. You gasped as you rolled your hips, stimulating your clit while keeping him deep in you. Steve moaned, watching your face as you climaxed. He growled and rolled you under him, pulling out. "Steve," You whimpered, wanting him back in you. He just smirked and kissed down your body. You moaned as he tongued over your clit.

Now I know that life without you...has been too lonely too long...

"Steve...Oh fuu...Mmph!" You chanted his name as he ate you out, keeping your hips in place. Your thighs shook and instinctively tried to close. Steve pushed his tongue as deep as he could as he pried your thighs apart, pinning your knees to the bed. You let out a loud gasp.

Steve pushed away and licked his lips of your juices. He smirked and crawled up your body before sliding back in. "Mm...fuck," He sighed, panting softly. "Y/N...I love you."

"I love you too, St--Ah!" He began to thrust into you, making you moan and arch into him. 

Steve kept his arms around your body, holding you to him as he moved. He kissed your neck then sucked your nipple into his mouth gently, rolling the tip with his teeth. He listened to your moans and memorized how your body reacted.

One night with you...is what I'm praying for  
The things that we two could plan  
Would make my dreams come true

He was going to learn everything about your body.


	31. Thanks For The Memories. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song by Fall Out Boy

You handed out the bottles of water to the crime fighters, smiling as they groaned. "Oh, god," Natasha groaned. "Please walk quieter, Y/N."

"It's your own fault you got into Thor's mix, Nat." You said as you gave Steve his bottle, watching him rub his forehead. "Drink it slowly." He nodded, smiling gratefully to you. You smiled as Bruce came in with some food for everyone. He wasn't one for drinking, having spent the night playing cards with you before you both went to bed. "Here you are," You whispered, giving Tony the remaining bottle.

"You're an angel," Clint groaned, making you giggle.

"So, what have we learned?" You said, putting on your "Mom" voice.

"If Thor says bad idea...listen..." Tony said, making the others agree as the god in question chuckled. "Thank you, Y/N." Tony whispered.

"No problem," You whispered back before stepping away. Bruce was handing out the food. "I'll get the aspirin."

You smiled and walked down the halls, walking into your personal bathroom. You never entered the rooms of the other Avengers. It was too personal to you. As you opened the door of your bathroom, you squeaked when it suddenly closed and you were pinned against it. You gasped, feeling lips against your neck and a chest against your back. You shivered, realizing who it was when you felt the arc against you.

"T-Tony!" You whimpered, his lips trailing up your neck.

"You're too kind," He whispered, turning you and pinning you to the door of your bathroom. You moaned, feeling his lips on yours. He kissed you hard, making sure you felt his hands and lips. His hands wrapped around your hips, pressing them against your bathroom door. You pressed against him, fingers curling into his shirt as you pulled him closer. "I want to repay you for your kindness," He muttered lowly before lifting you and carrying you to the bed.

He laid you on the comforter, kissing you more tenderly. You sat up, wanting to touch him, but he pushed you back down. You whined a bit as he kissed down your body. "Tony...fuck."

"Naughty mouth," He hummed, sliding a finger into your mouth he groaned as you sucked on the appendage. He licked his lips and pushed up your dress, smirking as he saw the dark spot on your panties. You moaned, sucking harder on his finger as he mouth over your panties. "So needy. Teasing me all night with this dress." He pulled his finger from your mouth and cupped your breasts with his hands, squeezing and massaging them. Tony groaned, pressing his nose against your clit through the fabric.

"Tony, pleasae...I want t-to..." You blushed, biting your lip.

"Go on. Tell me. I can't do anything unless you tell me." He said with a smirk.

You blushed and finally said, "I want you to go down on me while I suck your cock."

Tony shuddered and smirked. "Oh, hell yeah, Baby." Tony stood and unbuckled his pants, pulling himself out. You licked your lips as he crawled into your bed. "Go on, Y/N. I want you on my face."

You moaned at his words and straddled his hands before kissing down his body. You shivered as his tongue teased you through your panties again before Tony pushed aside your panties and went to town. You let out a crying moan, grateful Tony soundproofed every room. You licked up his shaft slowly, soaking every inch of him before you tongued at the swollen head. With another moan, you sucked his cock into your mouth.

Tony gasped against your clit, back arching up as you went down on him. "F-Fuck..." He choked out, squeezing his eyes shut before licking up your folds. His finger pushed into you, filling you. You moaned softly, only for it to turn to a groan when two fingers slid into you. He moaned, watching how your pussy took two fingers. His fingers search, hunting for that bundle of nerves in you.

You let out a shuddering moan as he found it. He smirked and sucked your clit as he continued to stroke it again and again, slowly pressing and twisting his fingers. You whimpered, sucking hard on him. His tongue flicked your clit as his fingers curled against your g-spot. You moaned loudly around him, cumming on his fingers.

"Fuck yes," He moaned, pumping his fingers and riding out your orgasm. His hips bucked up into your mouth, making you groan. He whined when you pulled away and crawled down his body. His watched with wide eyes as you straddled his hips and lowered yourself onto him. "Oh fuck!" He shouted, feeling you riding him.

You smirked, glancing over you shoulder at him as you rose yourself up his cock and dropped down again. Tony moaned, his hands on your hips as he helped you ride him faster. You groaned, throwing your head back as you put your hands on his knees.

"Fuck...shit, god! Y/N!" Tony screamed, feeling ready to explode.

"What's wrong, Stark?" You purred, making him shiver. "Gonna cum?"

"Yes! God, Y/N! I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum."

Tony let out a shout, thrusting up into you hard as he orgasmed. You moaned, riding him as he released into you. You listened to his panting breaths before you began to cum again. You whimpered and moaned, riding him until you were spent. Tony sat up and wrapped his arms around you, panting and kissing your neck. Finally, he turned your head and kissed you softly. You smirked, kissing him back.

"Fuck...That was..." Tony laughed breathlessly.

"Probably didn't help your headache though." You mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't care." He growled and kissed you hard.


	32. Around The World. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to Aggravation before the Storm. In which, Tony busts her dancing in her underwear.

Tony's eyes widened as he stepped into the room. There you were in your underwear and a long tee-shirt, dancing to some pop-salsa song. Your hips rolled gorgeously to the beat that blasted out of your stereo system. He smiled, loving the sight of you. Admittedly, he probably should've waited for you to confirm that you heard him knocking on your door but he was eternally grateful you hadn't now that he was getting a private show of your perfect body.

For years, you and Tony danced around each other, flirting now and then while getting him to focus on work. You'd helped him after he got back from the Middle East, performing a switch on the arc's he had, which admittedly made you cringe when you saw the goo. He remembered the look of disgust and horror on your face as you tossed it aside. He also remembered how gentle you were when he returned injured after fighting off old what's-his-face after he tried to replicate the Iron Man suit.

He admitted long ago, after Hydra attacked SHIELD and put you in danger, he loved you. He wanted to be with you but what could he do? He loved the smile on your face, the way you teased him, the fact that you could handle his humor and throw it back at him.

As the music died with the last words of "If I was your girl" echoing in his head, he whispered, "I wish you were." That's when your eyes snapped to him, your chest rising and falling as your hair was disheveled around your face. He gulped, eyes widening even more as he blushed. He started to excuse himself, not sure how he could talk himself out of watching you dancing, when you finally spoke up.

"I'd love to be." He looked towards you, eyes glimmering as you smiled, a blush rising to your cheeks. "I mean, if you think you can handle it."

"Yeah. Yeah, oh yeah. Totally. I mean, you and me, we're practically already dating," He stammered as you approached.

"Yeah. We're like a married couple already," You said, smiling as you stood in front of him.

"Yeah. Absolutely. Completely." Tony's eyes flicked to your smirk before studying your body. "Whoa..."

"Something wrong, Mr. Stark?" You teased, raising an eyebrow. He shivered, gulping and licking his lips. You chuckled, watching him shiver a bit.

"S-So...I...we--"

Your smirk widened as he stammered over his words. "Tony...are you nervous?"

He smiled timidly, watching you with big eyes. "A bit." Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pecked his lips. Tony blinked dumbly before smiling and kissing you. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closed as you kissed him. You pressed against him, making him moan. "Oh fuck," He whispered, realizing he'd gotten hard watching you.

Tony stepped away, hoping to adjust himself without freaking you out when your hand fell on his as he grabbed the front of his pants. Tony gulped then moaned when you began to palm at him. He stared at you questioningly before attacking your lips instantly. You moaned as your tongues entwined and he lifted you, wrapping your legs around him. He carried you his room, seeing as you were both in the living room of the floor, kissing you and pressing against you. Suddenly, you were laid on his bed, shirt tossed to the floor as the posh cushions swallowing you both up.

"Tony," You moaned as he kissed your neck. He shivered as stripped down to his boxers. You shivered as the cold metal of the arc reactor touched your chest. His tongue had tangled with yours again. He pulled away and kissed your chest softly. "Ah!" You gasped, his teeth nipping over your bra.

"So beautiful. Watching you dance...fuck, I've never seen anything so beautiful." With fumbling hands, he reached around to remove your bra, only to destroy the strap that held it together. Not caring, he tossed it to the floor and finally took in the sight. He sighed breathlessly, seeing your exposed skin. He kissed your chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth slowly. Tony listened to your little mewls as he kissed and sucked on your breasts. You soft sighs of pleasure of pleasure stirred him on.

"Tony, please," You begged, pressing your wetting sex against his boxers. The man groaned and slowly pulled down your panties and kicked off his boxers.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, kissing your neck.

"Tony, please. I'm absolutely sure." You gasped and moaned as he slid into you, taking his time to allow you to adjust. You both let out shuddering gasps as he bottomed out, staying still for a long moment as he kissed your cheek and neck. He left a wet trail before rolling his hips.

You let out a moan that echoed in his ears. Soon, he'd set a hard, fast pace, listening to every gasp and shout of pleasure. He gasped your name into your neck, keeping your body close to his as he made love to you. Small swears and grunts of pleasure escaped your lips.

"T-Tony!" You finally gasped before your back arched off the bed. He moaned and rode you through your orgasm. "Fuck, shit! God, Tony!"

Tony groaned and kissed you hard before pulling out. "Don't think I'm done with you yet," He purred with a smirk. You giggled and kissed him, hoping your brother wouldn't need to see either of you.


	33. Never Enough. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade comes home to Y/N and both are rather needy.

Wade knocked on the door of your apartment. He felt kinda goofy, holding flowers and dressed in a hoodie and scarf to cover his face. He knew you didn't care about his facial features, but did the people on the subway like to judge! The moment you opened the door, none of that mattered. Your eyes lit up as you took in the sight of him. "Wade!" You gasped, jumping up. Your arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around your waist. He laughed and spun you around, holding you close to him. "You're back."

"Course I am. I needed to see my favorite girl." He said with a smile before moving the scarf and kissing you gently. You smiled against his lips, leaning against him. Wade moaned softly then quickly picked you up and carried you into the apartment, kicking the door closed. You giggled as his lips fell on your neck, a small growl escaping him. "Fuck, Y/N."

You moaned as his mouth claimed yours. His hands were all over, making you shudder and arch into him. "Wade," You moaned. "God, please!"

"Want me, Baby?" He asked, nipping at the soft spot on your neck.

"Yes! I want you! Wade, please!"

Wade smirked and bit your lip harshly while reaching under your skirt and ripping away your panties, tearing the cloth easily. "Fuck, I love it when you wear this skirt. So sexy on you. Makes me want to fuck you over and over."

"So why don't you?" You teased before mewling as his fingers teased your folds. You whimpered and bucked into his hand, causing his fingers to graze against your clit.

"I'm going to enjoy this," He moaned before dropping to the ground. Wade spread your legs violently and buried his face into you.

With a howling moan, you gripped at the hooded shirt. Your back arched off the door as you writhed, his tongue lavishing you and pushing in and out of you. "Wade...Oh, Wade! Fuck!" You moaned before whimpering when he pulled away.

Wade smirked and you realized he'd been palming over his erection. You gulped and licked your lips. "Y/N, baby, I need you."

You shivered as he stood and lifted you, throwing you over his shoulder. You giggled lightly before moaning when his hand slapped against your ass. "Oh, Wade," You moaned, your head dropping. He dropped you on the couch and quickly pushed down his pants. You watched him stroke himself with a smirk before he pushed your legs apart and pushed into you. You both moaned when he'd bottomed out, making you arch off the couch.

"Fuck..." Wade groaned, clenching his jaw. "Fuck, shit. God..." He panted and looked at you. Seeing you beneath him, clothes wrinkled and squirming with small mewls escaping your mouth, Wade growled and began to thrust into you harshly. You moaned, gripping his arms. "Missed you. Missed you so fucking much!" He moaned, mouth falling against your neck and kissing you lovingly.

"I missed you t-too!" You moaned, mouth falling open. Wade moaned, making sure each thrust stroked against your g-spot. He felt you convulsing around him, making him cry out in pleasure as several swears escaped again and again. He pushed himself up to look into your eyes as he watched you began to orgasm.

Your eyes watered up as you tried not to close them, moaning and watching Wade's face. Your vision blurred and he gave a hard thrust that made you come undone completely. Wade smirked and kissed you hard, riding you through it before pulling out and turning you onto your stomach. He pushed into you quickly, making you moan weakly as he pounded hard into you.

"Like that?" Wade growled, slapping your ass hard. You squeaked and pushed back against him. "Like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Y-Yes!"

Wade moaned and slapped your skin again before grabbing your hips and pounding roughly into you. Small swears escaped you as you felt closer to your second orgasm. "Y-Y/N, I love you," He panted against the back of your neck before biting and giving you one last hard thrust.

You cried out as you felt his orgasm, cumming with him as you both rode each other out. Wade moaned and finally had to hold himself above you, afraid of crushing you under his weight. You whimpered and moaned, feeling his lips and hands gently caressing you. "I love you too, Wade," You finally panted with a smile.

The mercenary chuckled and kissed your ear softly before giving another thrust, making you moan loudly. "I'm not done, Baby."


	34. Ben Wa. Erik Lehnsherr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magneto wants to test something.

You giggled, clinging to Erik's arm. "Thank you," You whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not done yet," He said, walking you through the streets. You raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to come to my place?" He asked lowly. His voice made you shudder. You nodded, blushing a bit, causing the mutant to chuckle. "There is something I want to try."

"Oh?" You asked. Erik looked around and pulled you into the shadows of an alley way. There he pushed you against the wall and kissed you. His lips were pressed hard into yours, sending sparks through you before they trailed down your neck. "Erik," You moaned, pressing into him.

Erik chuckled and stepped back, watching you bite your lip softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two metal balls. "They're called Ben Wa," He said. You raised an eyebrow, curious. "They are meant to train you so your orgasms can be more powerful." He chuckled at the dark blush on your cheeks. You watched them float into the air with his power, his smirk widening. "Only if you'd be up to this though."

You thought for a long moment. Just the toy on its own was a thrill, but the thought of Erik using his powers on the metal balls made it even more exhilarating. "O-Okay," You whispered, squirming a bit.

Erik stared at you for a long moment before kissing you. You felt the cool metal trail up your skirt. "Move your panties," He whispered against your lips. You did as told and moaned when the metal pressed against your sex. Erik pushed the metal inside of your as he kissed you harder. He pulled away when they were inside of you. You whimpered and moaned, pressing your palms against the wall for support. "Are you okay?" You nodded, blushing darkly. Erik chuckled and you whimpered. "You like it?"

"Y-Yes," You moaned softly. You tried to push away from the wall but fell back when you felt the balls inside of you move around. "Ah!" You gasped, moaning softly. You saw Erik's mischievous smirk and his fingers moving. "Erik, that's so mean!" You moaned again as he twisted his hand.

Erik chuckled, watching you squirm against the wall. "Fuck, Y/N," he moaned, biting his lip. You saw his erection under his jeans, making you squirm more. The balls moved inside of you, one threatening to leave you while the other continually stroked in a thrusting motion. You moaned lowly, your blush getting darker. Erik trapped you against the wall with his body, kissing you as he slipped his hand up your skirt. "Enjoying it?"

"Yes!" You gasped, feeling his fingers at your clit. He rubbed the outside of your panties, watching you writhe and moan. As his fingers moved faster, so did the balls. "F-Fuuuu...Erik, I-I...Mm..." You moaned, trying not to orgasm.

"So sexy like this," He moaned, kissing your neck passionately. You moaned and squirmed, grateful for the traffic noise. Erik pressed against you, grinding his hard on into you.

"Erik, please," You moaned, grinding into him.

Erik chuckled and turned you around, pressing your chest against the wall. "Want something?" You nodded, blushing a bit. "I like using these on you." He moaned as he rotated his hand, causing the balls to shift around again and make you whine. He threw your skirt over your hips and undid his pants. You felt his cock against your ass, teasing you. "Want that? Want that fucking your ass?"

"Yes! Fuck, please, Erik!" You moaned, pushing back into him.

He smirked and pulled your panties aside as he spat into his hand, wetting his tip for lubrication. You moaned as he pushed into your ass, pressing into the wall. "Y/N," He moaned once he'd bottomed out. He was still for a long moment before thrusting into you slowly.

"Erik," You whimpered, feeling his cock and the metal balls moving together. You whined, the pleasure overwhelming you.

"Like that, don't you?" Erik growled into your ear, his thrusts picking up. "Like having both your holes filled?"

"Yes! I love it!" You moaned, meeting his thrusts. Erik groaned, hands sliding up your stomach until they finally held your breasts. Erik's thrusts became harder, more erratic. "S-Shit," You moaned, feeling yourself on the brink.

Erik smirked and covered your mouth before he gave you harder thrusts. You moaned, nearly screaming, into his hand. Erik groaned as you tensed, orgasming hard around the Ben Wa balls. He gave you a few more thrusts before pulling out, panting softly. He kissed your neck and listened to you whimper as he removed the balls from you and slid them back into his pocket. He allowed you to catch your breath before kissing you passionately.

"Erik," You moaned as he fixed his pants. "You didn't--"

"No, but I'm going to once I get you home," He chuckled before wrapping an arm around you. "I want to see how many times I can make you orgasm like that."


	35. Obey Me. Steve/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Y/N are having a fight and decide to screw it out. Bucky happens in and joins along.

"That was reckless, Y/N," Steve said the moment you got to your apartment.

"What happened?" Of course, Bucky came in, eating a bowl of cereal. You and Steve had gone on a mission together.

"What's the big deal, Steve? I had it handled!"

"You could have died!"

"Whoa, what?" Bucky asked, looking back and forth between the two of you. "Someone explain!"

"You disobeyed a direct order! You could have gotten yourself killed! It was stupid!"

"I don't care! We saved those prisoners! If I hadn't jumped in, that kid would've been killed!"

"Guys!" Bucky barked loudly, grabbing both your's and Steve's attention. "Okay. Look, you're both pissed at one another. Just take a breath. And try to think rationally. Y/N, you disobeyed an order. That's bad. You got people saved. That's good." He then turned to Steve. "Dude, she's not a soldier. You know that. Y/N's always had her own footsteps." Steve clenched his jaw, glaring at you as you stuck out your tongue childishly before smirked when Bucky flicked your nose. "Stop that." He sighed and said, "Look. I'm running to the store. Getting some beers. I think we could all use one. And I don't care if you can't actually get drunk, Rogers!" Bucky interrupted as Steve opened his mouth. "When I get back, you two better have made nice. Clear?"

You both grumbled some half-hearted, "Yes."

"I didn't quite hear that."

"Yes!" You and Steve both said louder. With that, Bucky nodded and put on his hoodie and gloves to cover his arm and hands before walking out the door.

You sighed, sitting on the couch. "Look..." You said. "I'm sorry. I know I worry you, Sweetie, but I've been trained. Hell, Bucky trains with me and he struggles." Steve nodded and sat beside you, kissing your head. You rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling him gently.

The three of you had been friends since you'd first joined S.H.I.E.L.D., helping Steve adjust to modern life and even helping rehabilitate Bucky after you and Steve took him in. Steve was your boyfriend now, a bit more protective of you than you could handle at times. Bucky was your best friend. The team called you the "Three Musketeers", jesting at your closeness.

"I know," He finally said. "I just..." He sighed.

You smirked and moved, straddling his legs as you rested your hands on his chest. "Let's face it, we're both too pissed to think straight. Kinky angry sex?" You suggested with a smirk.

Steve chuckled and kissed you, slowly at first before it became a hot blooded make-out session. His hands were groping at your ass, kneading and massaging. You moaned against his lips, only to squeak when he slapped it lightly. "Like that?" He gave your rear another slap, harder this time. "Disobedience...gets punishment." You moaned when he slapped again. You bit your lip as you looked at him. "So...going to keep disobeying me, Kitten?" You shivered, blushing as you heard that nickname.

You smirked then and bit his neck. "What makes you think I'm your 'kitten', Cap?"

Steve growled and pinned you to the couch beneath him, biting and kissing your neck. You gasped and moaned, loving his touch. "Whoa..." You gulped, blushing more when you heard Bucky's voice.

"Thought you said you were getting beer," Steve said, biting your neck again. You shivered, trying not to moan as Bucky watched you two making out on the couch.

Bucky gulped and licked his lips. "Forgot my wallet...and...whoa..."

Steve chuckled and motioned Bucky over. You glanced at Steve nervously. "I don't mind if either of you don't." You glanced at Bucky who had bit his lip almost nervously. He stared into your eyes before nodding. You thought for a moment longer before nodding. Worst case, might have to move out. Best case, more fun when you got home. "What do you think, Bucky? Should we punish her?"

You gulped, your eyes widening. "Yeah." Bucky chuckled, walking around the couch to look over you. "I think that'd be fun." He tugged your hair gently, making you moan quickly. "She's your girl, Rogers."

"Kitten, you're going to be a good girl and suck his cock. Understand?" He hummed, kissing your neck. You whimpered and nodded. "On your knees."

You did as told, kneeling to the ground. Steve jerked his head and Bucky sat down. You quickly moved between his legs and palmed his erection. The man moaned, shivering a bit. Steve smirked, watching as you began to mouth over the front of Bucky's jeans. "Shit," He groaned, feeling your lips along his hardening length. He quickly undid his pants and pulled himself out. He was a bit thicker than Steve, making you a bit nervous but you lapped up the flesh, making the ex-assassin moan.

"Good girl," Steve praised, petting your head. You moaned and lapped upward before licking over the reddened head. Bucky groaned again, making Steve chuckle. "Such a good little cock sucker." He kissed your head before adjusting you so he could have you in his lap. Steve's hands slid up to your breasts as you sucked the head of Bucky's cock into your mouth.

"Oh fuck," He panted softly, moaning as he tugged your hair again. "Need to share her more often, Rogers."

Steve chuckled and pinched your nipples, making you whimper around Bucky's tip. "Maybe. If she's okay with it."

In response, you began to suck more of the man into your mouth, lavishing him in your saliva. The man moaned louder. "Fuck!"

"Language," Steve teased as you groaned around Bucky. You couldn't fit anymore in your mouth. "What's wrong, Kitten? Can't take anymore?"

You shook your head, pulling back slowly before Steve shoved you down his cock. You choked a bit, screwing your eyes shut as you tried to focus your breathing through your nose. Steve smirked and removed his hand, allowing you to pull back. Bucky was panting softly, fighting down the urge to cum right then and there. 

Steve pushed your pants and underwear down to your thighs and you felt his head against your entrance. You whimpered, pushing back against him. "She really fucking likes this," Bucky groaned as you sucked again.

"Maybe it's time to reward her?"

Bucky nodded and watched you moan loudly around his cock as Steve sank into your heat. "Holy shit," Bucky groaned before pulling your head away, watching you gasp for air. You whimpered and moaned as Steve began to thrust into you quickly. Bucky kept his hand on your hair, loving the sight of you being fucked. He took off one glove, revealing his real hand and began to stroke himself, using your saliva as lubricant.

Grunts and moans from the men echoed in your ears. Steve began to move faster until he pulled out. He pulled you onto the couch, sitting you in his lap, facing him. You sank back onto him, kissing him hard as Bucky groaned. He quickly moved around you and removed his other glove.

You whimpered and squirmed as you felt metal fingers massaging your clit. "Oh god!" You gasped, hearing them chuckle. Bucky rubbed those fingers faster, sending you over the edge. "Ah!" You cried out, orgasming around Steve.

Steve let out a loud groan, riding you through you orgasm. "Sh-Shit! Fuck!" The man groaned before pulling out, cumming on your stomach and his hand. He panted and smirked before turning you and spreading your legs for his friend. "Want to feel her?" He asked, kissing your neck.

You moaned, blushing darkly as Bucky smirked. He quickly pushed into you, stretching you more. You let out a moan like cry, feeling your boyfriend's hands under your knees and opening you to the man that was now fucking him.

Bucky's teeth dug into your neck as he began to thrust faster, making you whine and moan. Steve groaned, feeling your ass rubbing against his cock. You swore under your breath as Steve kissing the other side of your neck, making you whimper and moan louder and louder until--

"Oh fuck!" Bucky groaned, feeling you orgasm around him. He growled and fucked you harder, riding you out before pulling out and cumming over your chest. The three of you sat there panting for a long moment. "Holy shit," Bucky breathed, dropping to his knees between your legs, panting. He kissed your knees softly as Steve dropped them, wrapping his arms around you. Steve chuckled, grabbing his friend's attention. Bucky looked up to see that you were near passing out and smirked. "I think we pushed your Kitten too far."

Steve nodded and stood, carrying you to the bedroom. "Want to join us, Buck?"

"Sure." You soon found yourself between the two men, falling asleep quickly.


	36. Join Us. Steve/Thor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor joins in a fun little sex-scapade with Steve and Y/N.

You blushed, panting a bit as you locked eyes with the man who'd just come in. Thor gulped, eyes bugging out at the sight. "I-umm...Forgive me Lady Y/N, Captain...I'll return later."

Steve chuckled and kissed your cheek. "Don't worry about it. It's actually why I called you in here," Steve said, making you blush more. "Just couldn't wait for ya."

Thor gulped. He'd confessed to wanting to try something as he hadn't been able to find release over the last few months to Steve one night. Steve had spoken to you about it. You'd agreed but admitted to being nervous and not sure how to approach the topic. He'd covered that for you apparently.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked both of you. You smiled and nodded, moving away from Steve. The Asgardian gulped, seeing your bare body as you approached him. You took his hand and kissed his jaw. He shivered and bent down, kissing you hard. You moaned against his lips before pulling him back to the bed.

Steve smirked as the god kissed you hard, dominating your mouth completely. Thor moved aside as Steve knelled between your legs. You moaned loudly as his tongue flicked over your clit. Thor chuckled and bit your lip softly. "My lady, you're enjoying this?" You nodded, blushing and moaning as Steve ate you out. The tongue was thrusting into your core, making you writhe. You then reached down, palming Thor through his trousers. He groaned and quickly stripped, watching as you moaned and arched your back, fingers running through Steve's hair and tugging.

You felt Thor's cock against your lips and shuddered, looking up at the god. He moaned as you took him into your mouth. The men watched as you sucked on the cock, bobbing your head and moaning as Steve continued to eat you out. Steve pulled away, making you whine, wanting more. He gave you just that. You moaned louder, feeling Steve push himself into you. Thor's hand pushed your mouth further down his cock. You screwed your eyes shut, trying not to choke as you swallowed around him, making Thor moan loudly.

Steve's lips sucked your nipple into his mouth, biting and pulling. You whined, only to pout when Thor pulled away. Steve pulled you into his lap, sitting you up completely as he thrusted into you. "Ah," You moaned, arms wrapping around your boyfriend quickly. Thor wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing your neck as he lined his tip against your ass. You shuddered and moaned as he pushed in, both men filling you up.

"Y/N," Steve moaned, kissing you hard as his thrusts became more desperate. He was already near the edge when Thor had come in. Feeling you tighten around him as both cocks pushed into you was driving him closer and closer until he finally pulled out and bent your head so your lips were against his cock. Thor started thrusting into you harder as Steve came into your mouth. You adjusted yourself so your thighs were on either side of Thor's hips.

The man grabbed yours as Steve pulled your hair and thrusted into your mouth. Thor's hand reached around and slid two of his appendages into your dripping cunt. You moaned only to yelp around Steve's cock as Thor fingered you viciously as he fucked your ass. Thor groaned, lips falling against the back of your neck as he continued to thrust harder and faster. Steve pulled your hair, watching your face as you moaned and choked on him.

Finally, your body caved and you were falling over the edge. Feeling you tighten up as you sucked harder, both men grunted and groaned loudly, cumming hard in your mouth and ass. You collapsed onto the bed, completely overwhelmed by the sensations running through you, everything aching with pleasure. Steve laid beside you, kissing your head. You noticed Thor getting up to leave and grabbed him, pulling him to lay on the other side of you and curling against his side.

Thor chuckled and kissed your forehead. As you fell asleep, you could vaguely hear Steve asking Thor if he was interested in joining again.


	37. Uniform. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a bit of a uniform kink and Steve is rather clingy after a rough mission.

Okay, so, maybe the uniform kink didn't just apply to police officers and school girls. For you, it most definitely meant seeing your boyfriend in battle. You couldn't help but drool over him as he twirled around and faced a new opponent. You blushed a bit as he locked eyes with you and immediately looked away, attempting to focus on the fight at hand. Attempting being the key word.

Needless to say, the mission was a success. The group was sitting in Tony's jet, all talking and having a good time. Unfortunately, Wanda did receive a small injury. Not too bad, all things considering. Of course, Pietro was freaking out through the whole ride back.

You finally got back to the tower, sighing in relief. You really needed a shower. But as you entered your room, an arm wrapped around you and you were hoisted over your captor's shoulder and carried into your room. "Steve!" You giggled, holding yourself up. Steve chuckled and carried you to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He set you on the counter. Before you could register anything, his lips were on yours, taking control of your mouth. His finger tugged at your hair, tilting your head back to expose your neck. "Steve," You gasped as his lips attacked your neck.

"Why were you eye-fucking me?" He whispered, sucking softly on the skin of your neck. "Giving me those bedroom eyes and fighting. Do you even understand how fucking hot it is?"

"Then why not punish me," You mewled, smirking to yourself. Steve smirked and turned on the shower. The steam began to roll out as he laid you back. You gulped, blushing a bit only to squeak and giggle when he flipped you onto your stomach. His hand pressed against the middle of your back, pressing you into the cool counter-top. A hand quickly pulled down your pants, exposing your rear to the world.

"Fuck. Such a perfect body." He muttered, running his hand over your flesh. He smirked as he felt you shudder and dropped to his knees, spreading your legs apart. His thumbs pushed past your folds, opening you up to him.

"Steve!" You gasped, feeling his tongue thrusting in and out of you. The man ate you out, slurping and gulping your juices hungrily. You whimpered and mewled softly, grateful the shower would cover up any sounds you'd make. Just when you were close to the edge, Steve pulled away. You groaned and looked at him in the fogging mirror, seeing him licking his lips with a smirk on his face.

With a growl, you turned and pulled his lips to yours, kissing him with need. He moans and immediately wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. "Strip and get in the shower, Y/N," He whispered. It wasn't an order. It was a plea. You smiled and obliged happily, watching him do the same. Immediately, he lifted you and carried you into the water, kissing you almost desperately.

His hands were all over you, pressing and squeezing, keeping you close to him. "Steve," You moaned softly, enjoying the attention he was giving you. You then felt him shudder as a weak gasp hit your ear. You looked at him worriedly. The expression was pained and filled with remorse. "Steve, are you hurt?"

He sighed and began to kiss your neck softly. "I couldn't let it be you." It was then you remembered. In the midst of the fight, Steve had tackled you aside as debris came barreling at you.

"Oh, Steven..." You sighed, cupping his face. He took your hand and pushed it against the wall gently, kissing your neck. You whimpered and moan, feeling that hand squeeze yours as his lips trailed along your jaw. His kisses were gentle, as if reminding himself you were okay.

"My love," He whispered. You wrapped your arm around him, pulling him against you until you felt his erection against your hip and stomach. He shivered and moaned softly, feeling your fingers trail up his back. "Oh, Y/N," He moaned, grinding into you. His hands scooped you up by your legs, pressing you against the wall of the shower. He pressed against your entrance before sinking into you.

"Steve," You whispered, moaning softly as he began to thrust into you slowly. His kisses on your neck became more loving, touching gently. His hands held onto you, keeping you against him. You moaned and writhed against him, loving his attention to you. Everything about it was loving you, needing you. "Steve," You moaned again, kissing his neck gently.

The man groaned and began to thrust harder into you, making you shudder. He smirked as he pinned your knees to the wall and began to fuck you mercilessly. You let out a gasping yelp, feeling him bucking up into your g-spot. "Like that?" He asked tauntingly, grinding deeper into you.

"Yes!" You gasped, breathless as he stared into your eyes. His hands kept hold of your legs, jerking his hips into you. You watched the way his face twisted and knew. The sight of his so close to orgasm made you crazy; moaning and whispering his name until you finally tumbled over the edge. "S-Steve!"

"Y/N!" He gasped, pressing his face into your neck as he gave you a few final thrusts before climaxing with you. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	38. Prove it. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out Y/N is a squirter and wants to see it for himself.

"Hey, Sexy," You teased as you came into Tony's office.

Tony looked up and smirked, whistling loudly. "You sure you're talking to me?" You rolled your eyes and sat on the other side of the desk, setting down to glasses and the bottle of Scotch. "You know me too well."

"Yeah, well, you've been here for a while. Figured a drink would help."

"Thanks, Y/N." You poured the drinks and the both of you began to down the liquor. An hour or so had passed and you were long gone, drunk now. Tony just smiled. You'd always been a lightweight. "So, whatever happened to that jackass?" He asked finally after you'd been whining about your ex that you'd broken up with roughly six months before.

"I don't care. He can go to hell," You slurred. "Not like he was even good in the sack."

Tony scoffed a laugh. "That bad?"

"Couldn't even make me squirt."

Tony's eyes flicked up to your face at that. You were dazed from the alcohol. He bit his lip, imagining how it would be. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." 

"I didn't know that." You turned over to look at him, humming a bit. He just shook his head. "Nothing."

You tilted your head. "No. What is it? You can tell me."

Tony gulped, his throat suddenly dry. He studied the way your legs were crossed, watching how your jeans curved over your ass perfectly. His cheeks tinted and he finally gave in. "I didn't know you were a squirter. Kinda hot." Your cheeks grew darker than they already were. He licked his lips. "Kinda want to..."

You blinked slowly, your mind hazed from the alcohol. "You want to see?" You asked. He nodded. You blushed a bit as he walked around the desk. Before he could ask, you pulled him down, kissing him frantically. He moaned, pulled you out of the chair immediately. "Tony," You moaned before attacking his neck.

"Holy shit," He groaned, cupping your ass in his hands. "Fucking perfect." He squeezing your rear adoringly, making you moan before he laid you on the desk, shoving aside the papers that he'd been working on.

He kissed your neck as he began to pull off your jeans. "Tony, please. Please fuck me."

"In time," He whispered, sucking in your ear lobe. "I'm going to make you squirt, just like you want to." With those words, your shoes, jeans, and panties were on the ground. He knelt between your legs and sucked on your clit harshly. You let out a howl of a moan, back arching off the desk as you ran your fingers through his hair. He moaned with you, loving your taste. "Oh fuck," He whispered. "Taste so good. Fuck, you're so wet already."

"Tony, please stop teasing." He smirked at you pleading for him and slid in one finger then two, stretching and pleasuring you. Immediately, he found your sweet-spot. "T-Tony!" You cried out, squirming and rocking against him. You felt the pressure beginning to build. "Tony, I-I'm g-gonna--"

"That's it, baby. Just let it out," He encouraged, pushing his fingers deeper into you. You orgasmed, squirting onto his hand. Tony smirked, riding you through it. "Oh fuck yeah..." He whispered, watching you writhe under his touch. He listened to your mewls and whines, loving what he was doing to you. Once you'd finally settled down, he licked his hand clean, making you shudder and blush more. You sat up and pulled his lips to yours, kissing him as you began to undo his pants. "Y/N," He moaned as you kissed his neck. You dropped to your knees as you pulled him out, licking up his shaft. "Holy shit! Ah!" He moaned as you took as much of him into your mouth as you could. "Ho--Fuck! Y/N!" He moaned, grabbing at your hair. He moaned and whined under his breath, trying his best not to unload into your mouth all at once.

You moaned around him, giving him a hard suck before he had to pull away. You were about to question him but he'd pushed you to lay on the desk again, moving between your legs. As he kissed you, he reached into the drawer on the other side and pulled out a condom. He rolled it over his length before pushing in slowly. "Holy fuck," He panted, loving how you were already squeezing around him. "So fucking tight."

You giggled, kissing his neck. "Been a long time."

"I can fix that," He groaned before thrusting slowly. You moaned, arching into him. Tony pushed up your shirt, kissing over your breasts before pulling down the fabric of one cup. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, pulling and teething softly.

"Oh fuck yes!" You moaned, wrapping your legs around him as you clung to the back of his shirt. "Tony! Tony!"

He moaned, thrusting harder now, listening to your moans and cries of his name. He pulled away from your breast and kissed you again, pushing harder and deeper into you. He listened to your muffled scream as you clenched around him, shuddering and writhing. He moaned against your lips as he rode you through your orgasm before spilling himself into the condom.

You moaned as Tony slowed, panting against his lips. You kissed him again before nuzzling under his jaw a bit. "Liked that?" He asked gently. You nodded, completely breathless. He saw your exhaustion and smiled. "Rest, Baby. I'm right here. Not going anywhere after that."


	39. Who's The Boyfriend? Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro likes it when they have spats.

"What are you two doing?" Wanda asked. She walked in on you and Pietro lying on the ground, feet pressed against the others and doing bicycle movements.

"We're bored," You said, staring at the ceiling.

"There's nothing to do," Pietro said.

"Well, why not train?"

"Did that," You both said.

"Have you cleaned your rooms?"

"Did that."

"Why not makeout then?"

"Did that."

"What?" Wanda shrieked turning a bright red. You and Pietro fist bumped causing her to sigh and roll her eyes. "You two are unbelievable."

"How'd the date with Vision go?" You asked.

"It wasn't a date! It was a mission!" Wanda squeaked, turning an even darker shade of red.

Pietro laughed and quickly got up, picking up his sister. "Need to talk to you," He said before speeding off. You were left lying on the ground, splayed out in boredom.

"Uh...Y/N?" You looked up to see Steve looking at you from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Making snow angels." You then began to move your arms frantically, as if creating said form in imaginary snow. The captain scoffed a laugh, rolling his eyes. You sat up, pouting. "Please tell me there's something to do. I've already done my training for the day, twice, and cleaned my room and the bathrooms. I don't know what else to do."

"You kids," He sighed, trying to think. "Well...would you mind running into town and picking up some groceries then?"

"Yes!" You squeaked happily, standing up. You started to float into the air with excitement, your own super power appearing for the world to see. "I can do that! I can do grocery shop--"

"Down, girl," He said, pulling you back down by your ankle quickly. "No powers in public. It will freak people out."

"But--"

"No buts. There has been a lot of issues because of some mutants in the area. You need to be careful." He sighed, pondering something. "Pietro's going with you."

"Okay," You said with an excited nod. You were just happy to get out of the house. Well, more like the base but same thing, right?

You were in the milk section, packing the several gallons in the cart. Thankfully, Steve gave you the card you needed, though the crowd made you worried. Pietro hurried to your side (Normal hurry for normal people. Not Pietro hurry) with a couple of boxes of cereal. "I think that's everything." He said.

"Let's go over the list real quick," You mumbled before reading over it. However, Pietro had other plans. He made you stand on the bar for the little tray beneath the cart and began pushing it while you leaned against him. You giggled, standing as best as you could while leaning against. "Onward, noble steed!"

Pietro ran the cart through the store, suddenly appearing at the checkout counter. "Oh!" The old woman choked out, surprised by your sudden appearance. "You two popped out of nowhere."

"Uh! Yeah! We're sneaky like that!" You said quickly, blushing while sending a small glare to Pietro. He shrugged. Soon you were both in the car that Sam let you drive. "Pietro, you nearly got us in trouble."

"Oh c'mon! Nothing would've happened."

"Nothing--You heard what Mister Rogers said. They'd practically skin us alive if they knew."

"You worry too much. Besides, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He kissed your cheek. "C'mon. Let's get back. I want to play some games."

You rolled your eyes, buckling in. "If you're gonna kiss me, then do it right." No sooner than those words had left your mouth, your chin was being lifted and you were being kissed hard. You shivered, melting into his lips. Pietro's kiss was aggressive, yet satisfying. You let out a soft moan when he pulled away.

He smirked to you as you stared at him, bewildered by what just happened. "If you hurry, I can finish that." He spoke lowly, voice cocky and lustful...and fuck, was it sexy.

You blushed, driving. Though, you kept your foot steady on the pedal, you wanted to speed through town and shove him into your room and-- "Ah!" You gasped, suddenly feeling hands as your jeans. "P-Pietro! Wait!"

"What? Chickening out now?"

You glared at him once you'd both rolled to a stop. "Dream on, Speedy."

"Gladly," He said, licking his lips. He began to kiss your neck as he cupped your sex. He kneaded at your flesh, making you gasp and moan weakly.

"Pietro..."

"Light's green. Hurry." He cockily said, still kissing your neck. You drove on as he teased and tortured you the whole way. As you pulled up to the drive way, he quickly fixed you up, smirking proudly to himself.

The two of you put away the groceries. Once done, you started to walk back to your room but found yourself lifted and flying off. "Whoa!" You gasped, clinging to the runner. "Pietro, no! Not so--" Your voice was cut off as you were pinned to your door, being kissed hard. Pietro's arms were around you, pulling you to him as he pressed against you. "Piet--" He bit your lip softly, making you groan and arch into him.

"Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, resting his forehead against yours. "I want you."

You smirked and nipped at his neck. "Then have me." You told him, biting your lip as you stared at him. He smiled, eyes lighting up as he dove for your lips, kissing you more intensely. You moaned as he lifted you up and carried you to the bed, your legs wrapped around him. He dropped you, smiling widely to you. You couldn't help but giggle. "Hey!"

"Hello, gorgeous," He whispered, cupping your face. His expression dropped from mirth to something more serious. "Y/N...I...um..."

You smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know."

Pietro blinked, blushing wildly. "Y-You do?"

"I'm not psychic but I don't need to be. Pietro, I really like you...a-a lot. But, um...I don't want this to be just sex. I mean, I really want it cuz...holy shit." He smiled confidently at that. "I mean, have you seen you? Damn!" This made him break into a small fit of laughter. You smiled, still blushing as you spoke. "So...I guess...uh...I kinda wanna call you my...you know..." You shrugged.

"Boyfriend?" He offered.

"No way! I'm totally the boyfriend! You're my pretty girl!" You said with a smirk, flipping his long hair out of his face. You snickered at the expression on his face before finding yourself pinned under him.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." He said, smirking wildly. He gave your breasts a loving squeeze, causing you to arch up into him. He hummed softly. "Perfect breasts like my girlfriend would have..." His hands trailed down your sides slowly, making you squirm a bit. "Amazing body...just like my girlfriend would have."

"Pietro," You giggled as he gave your hips a squeeze. He gently pushed up your shirt. You smiled and sat up quickly, taking off your shirt.

Pietro's eyes lit up again as he stared at you before smiling and cupping your face. The tender touch startled you, causing you to blush. "Beautiful face and eyes...and a cute nose..." He poked your nose as he whispered. "Just like my Y/N would have."

You kissed him then and there. Your body heated with each touch until you were finally both naked. He slid into you, making you gasp and shudder. You pressed your face into his neck, eyes screwed shut. The sensation was so foreign to you. Pietro kissed your head, gently pressing his hands against you.

"I've got you," He whispered gently, kissing your forehead then ear. You sighed and relaxed under him, looking up at him. He stared at you for a long moment. "Y/N, is this..." You blushed darker and nodded. His smiled and kissed your cheek and jaw. Slowly, he began to move. You hissed in a sharp breath, your walls twinging. "Bad?"

"No! Keep going, please," You begged.

Pietro smirked. "Never thought you'd be one to beg, Y/N."

You growled and flipped him under you. You began to ride him slowly, making him moan loudly. You were grateful all the bedrooms were soundproofed now. Your nails dug into his chest, pleasure heightening for you both. "Pietro," You moaned.

He smirked wider and grabbed your hips, thrusting up into you. You moaned and he flipped you under him. Suddenly, you were having an intense orgasm. You felt his arms around you, clinging to you as his hips were a blur in your sight. He then pulled away, that damn smirk smeared onto his face. "Something wrong?"

"Asshole!" You giggled, pulling him back to kiss him. "Using your speed on me...two can play at that." You were grateful that you had the superhero pack; flight and strength. You had him pinned beneath him, watching him squirm and struggle as you rode him agonizingly slow.

"Y/N! Please. Faster!" He begged.

"Never thought you'd be one to bed, Pietro," You teased, putting on your own Russian accent.

He let out a shout, planting his feet and pushing up into you. "Y/N! Y/N! Ah, fuck! Ah!" He shouted and you felt him pulsing inside of you, releasing his climax. The sensation was too powerful and you found yourself in your second orgasm, riding you both through it. He whined and gasped beneath you before you kissed him hard.

You collapsed on the bed beside him, panting softly. He pulled you close, kissing your face and neck. You smiled, breathless as he touched you. "Pietro," You whispered.

"I'm the boyfriend."


	40. Smile Wide. Clint/Pietro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro joins Clint in pleasuring his girl. Clint's not gonna tell him about the hidden camera.

You blushed as Clint turned your head, forcing you to look into the lens of the camera that was set on the shelf. "Look at it, Baby," He growled, chest against your back. "I want to see your eyes as I fuck you when I watch this later."

"C-Clint," You moaned, feeling closer to your orgasm. He smirked and the other hand that had your hip in it's hold reach down and toyed with your clit. "Ah, fuck!" You gasped.

"Hey, Clint, I--" Clint was quick to cover your body from the guy that just walked in. Your body was shaking from being so close to orgasming. Pietro's blue eyes widened as his blush spread over his cheek. "I'm so sorry!"

Clint almost snapped at him, pissed that he might've seen you nude. However, you bit your lip and whispered into Clint's ear. Clint glanced at you, questioning your motivation before nodding. You giggled and gestured Pietro to approach you. He did so, though a bit cautiously as Clint seethed with jealousy. Slowly, you stood from the bed, blanket falling to the ground. He gulped, seeing your body only to take a sharp breath when he felt your lips on his neck.

Pietro's hands slowly began to touch you, gliding down until he was touching your ass. He smirked when you hummed in pleasure and pushed you to sit on the bed, kneeling between your legs. He quickly spread them and began to eat you out eagerly. You gasped and moaned, feeling Clint's hands on your breasts. He began to kiss your neck as he sat you up.

"Oh god!" You moaned as Clint slid into your ass. You whimpered and whined, loving the pleasure it was bringing you.

However, the men had different plans. Both wanted to make you moan, but both also wanted to outdo each other. Pietro sucked hard on your clit as he slid two fingers into you. Without hesitation, he was fingering you as fast as he could. You gasped and arched your back. You orgasm hit you like a wave. Pietro simply smirked and pulled out his fingers, sucking and slurping away your juices.

Clint growled and began to thrust harder into you, making you whimper and whine. His hands on your hips held you against him, pushing him deeper into you.

Pietro chuckled and quickly stripped. He stroked himself a number of times before pulling you away from Clint. You were kneeling on the ground, eye level with his cock. He pushed it past your lips and you began to suck on him anxiously. Clint watched your head bob and glared at the smirking Pietro before standing and pulling your head away. You moaned around him as he pushed deep into your mouth and began to stroke the speedster.

The men moaned, both of their heads rolling back. "Oh fuck, Y/N," Clint moaned, stroking your hair from your face. You hummed but you were suddenly pulled away. "Hey!"

"What? Can't I play?" Pietro asked as he sat on the bed, pulling you into his lap. He slid into your cunt, making you groan lowly. Clint pulled your hair back as you were riding Pietro and kissed you aggressively. You moaned, hands tangling into his hair as you whimpered and whined into his mouth. Clint deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth.

Pietro began to kiss your neck, nipping and sucking at your flesh. Your body was being overwhelmed by everything...but you needed more. You stood and faced Pietro before lowering yourself onto him again. Clint took the hint and slid into your ass. You sighed and whimpered, the sensation odd at first. When both men began to move, you were already coming undone.

Clint listened to your whimpering and whining, knowing you were already so close to your second orgasm. He reached around, thrusting harder into you, and teased your clit. Pietro moaned as you slowly began to tighten, watching as you began to ride the both of them. He pushed up into you, hitting you in just the right way. You let out a loud moan, cumming hard. The boys followed shortly after, feeling you clench around them.

Once everything had settled down, Pietro smiled and stood. Without a word, he dressed and gave you a kiss on the head before leaving. You laid there in silence for a long moment, smiling as Clint's arm tightened around your waist. "Mad?" You asked.

"No. Surprised." You hummed in response. "I'm not telling him about the camera." You giggled as Clint kissed between your shoulder blades.


	41. Eyes On The Prize. Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony won't stop hitting on Steve's girl. Steve makes him get the memo.

"Sounds awesome," You said, slapping on a forced smile that looked as painful as it felt.

"It can be," Tony suggested, smirking as he sat next to you. You instinctively scooted closer to your boyfriend. The super soldier eagerly wrapped his arm around you, a small display to hopefully throw Tony off. It didn't. "I mean you can join too, Cap. Be a fun experiment, right, Y/N?"

"I've always wanted to experiment with my boyfriend," You said offhandedly, not paying him any mind. You were honestly just tired and wanted Tony to leave you and Steve alone while you both watched some movies. But no. The guy had nothing to do and took it upon himself to immerse himself in flirting with you and annoying Steve.

"I could show you some good moves. Made you scream pretty loud, too."

"That's nice," You hummed, resting your head on Steve's shoulder.

"One time, girl couldn't walk a straight line afterwards. Well, guess that's not too bad considering the position."

"Uh huh."

"Then there was that other girl who literally couldn't stop orgasming. She nearly blacked out."

"Cool."

"Did it in the snow too and--" Tony's eyes widened when Steve suddenly kissed you hard, dominating your mouth. You shivered, blushing deeply. Neither of you were the types into P.D.A., but it seemed Tony's nagging might have kicked Steve down until he finally had enough. "Whoa," He whispered, gulping a bit as he watched the interaction.

Steve smirked to you. You blushed and gave a small nod, shy and nervous. Your boyfriend quickly pulled you into his lap and ripped open your top easily, scattering the buttons to the floor. His lips were instantly on your breasts, causing you to moan quietly. As if to retaliate, Steve pulled down the fabric of your bra and sucked your nipple into his mouth.

"Ah!" You gasped, back arching to press your chest into him. His hands squeezed your hips before pushing up the skirt you were wearing. "S-Steve," You whispered nervously.

He wouldn't hear of it. He made quick work of his pants and pulled himself out, pressing against the outside of your panties. You whimpered a bit before he moved the fabric aside and slid into you slowly. You moaned, resting your head and pressing your face into his neck. You whimpered softly, adjusting to his size. Steve kissed your shoulder and rubbed your back, knowing you'd need to wait a moment. It felt amazing each and every time. You smirked to yourself when you saw Tony watching, not able to keep his eyes off your body. Slowly, you began to ride Steve.

"Oh, Baby," He whispered, moaning softly. Before you could take control, Steve wrapped one arm around your waist and the other around your shoulders. He began to thrust hard and fast into you.

"Oh god! Steve!" You cried out, clinging to his shoulders. You started to meet his thrusts to your best, loving the way he stroked against you. You whimpered and whined until he pulled the hair on the back of your head, causing you to moan loudly.

"That's it, Y/N. Fucking moan."

"Steve!"

"That's it..." He moaned, both hands now on your hips. He felt you tightening up around him and kissed you hard. The kiss alone sent you over the edge, making you squeak and scream into his mouth. He loved every sound you made as you orgasmed around him. He smirked, holding you against him as he glared at Tony. "Get the picture?"

"Y-Yeah," The genius muttered.

"Good." Steve then kissed your neck and stood, keeping you wrapped around him as he slid out. He then carried you into his room, determined to make Tony understand even more so.


	42. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover. Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers something surprising about Y/N.

"Alright, that's enough," Sam said, smiling to you. You smiled back, stepping away from the boxing bag. "Remind me never to piss you off," He muttered lowly, nodding to the two bags that were practically torn apart.

You blushed, smiling shyly. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Y/N, that's incredible."

"Really?"

"Sure is. Go ahead and shower off. Want me to make you a sandwich?"

"Please?"

"Ham and cheese on honey wheat?" You smiled and nodded excitedly. He chuckled and kissed your cheek softly, dismissing you. He sighed as you vanished into the shower room.

"Y/N and Wilson...sitting in a tree," Natasha sung under her breath as she walked by.

"Oh whatever."

"What are you waiting for? Go get her."

"What?"

"You goof," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. She then grabbed Sam's collar and dragged him to the shower room. There, she shoved him in and locked the door.

Sam almost said something but was afraid of getting busted by you. You two had been in a relationship for a couple of months now, but sex wasn't really discussed. He always imagined that you'd be the "wait til marriage" type, so didn't ask or press. He saw the steam all around him and tried to walk through, hoping to get away. However, he saw your head above the chest high frosted glass. Beyond it was your nude figure, lathered in soap and glistening in the fluorescent lighting. He gulped, licking his lips a bit.

You glanced up and saw him, blushing darkly. "S-Sam! What--Huh?"

Sam blushed and covered his eyes. "Sorry! Romanoff locked me in here and--" You quickly wrapped a towel around you and stepped towards the door, jiggling the handle. You sighed, realizing it was (in fact) locked. Sam kept staring at you, looking away as you turned around.

"Well, may as well shower then," You hummed, shrugging as you walked towards the stall again.

Sam blinked in shock as you got behind the door, discarding your towel. "Huh..."

"What?" You asked, glancing at him.

"I figured you'd be the type to squeal and hide. You know...you're so...quiet?"

You smiled softly. "I'm a bit socially awkward but I can be a hell fire in bed," You sang, smiling wider.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hmhmm?"

"No way."

"Wanna find out?" Sam stared at you in surprise. He saw a heavy blush on your cheeks and shoulders as you stared at him. You were going all in. As an answer, Sam took off the sweaty tank top and kicked off his shoes. You smiled, watching him strip before he finally joined you in the shower. "Guess that's a yes?" You teased.

Sam didn't respond verbally. He kissed you gently, cupping your face. You shivered and kissed him back, slowly melting into the kiss. You wrapped your fingers around the back of his neck, pulling his mouth against yours more aggressively. Sam moaned and pressed you against the shower wall, kissing you harder. Boldly, you dropped to your knees and took hold of his cock. He moaned as you licked up the shaft. "Holy shit..." He whispered, watching you work him over slowly.

You hummed and smirked, standing straight as you stroked him. He moaned, forehead pressed against yours. "Sam...if we do this...not here?"

He smiled and nodded. "Let me wash your back then." You smiled and obliged eagerly. Once the shower was done, you left the shower room to see a smirking Natasha.

"So?"

"So, what?" You whispered quietly.

Natasha made a face. "You two didn't..."

You tilted your head, playing innocent before looking to Sam. Sam smiled and kissed your head. "We just washed each other. Nothing dirty." Natasha looked a bit disappointed. She'd been egging you about having sex with Sam since day one, locking you two in a room together like two horses in a barn. She walked off, clearly upset by the lack of action.

However, the moment you two slipped into your bedroom, you pushed Sam against the locked door, kissing him hard. Your boyfriend moaned, loving your aggression. His arms were around you, keeping you against him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into your mouth. He then lifted you and carried you to the bed, laying you down. You were instantly flipping him under you, making him chuckle.

"Easy there," He hummed.

"Not a chance," You said before quickly taking off your shirt. Sam gulped and moaned when you pressed your chest against his, kissing his neck. He groaned and removed your bra then pants, leaving you nearly naked on top of him. "No fair," You chuckled before pushing his shirt up. "I want to see some skin too."

Sam smiled and quickly stripped. The moment he was bare beneath you, you stripped away the last of your clothing and tossed the fabric to the floor. Slowly, you lowered yourself on him. "Oh shit..." He whispered, shuddering under you. You whimpered, adjusting to his size. There was a long moment of stillness as he reached up and cupped your face. You kissed his palm as his other hand trailed down your neck and chest before resting on your stomach.

Slowly, you began to move. The both of you moaned quietly, loving the intimacy. As you felt him rest his hands on your thighs, you moved faster, needing more. Sam groaned and pushed up into you, watching you moan louder. He grabbed your breasts, massaging and squeezing. You smirked and pinned down his wrists. Sam moaned as you rode him, completely controlling him.

Sam shivered and moaned, feeling you slowly tighten around him. "Y/N," He moaned. "I'm gonna--" You slammed hard onto him, making him gasp and moan. Your fingers knotted with his, holding his hands as you rode him.

"Sam," You moaned, forehead against his. Sam's eyes widened, feeling you so close. He began to thrust into you, squeezing your hands gently.

"Kiss me," He whispered. You quickly did so, rocking your hips faster as your lips collided. You whined as you began to orgasm, panting and kissing him. His hands slipped from yours and he wrapped his arms around you, meeting his thrusts with yours. "Y/N!" He gasped, face pressed against your cheek. He began to climax with you, thrusting slowly and riding you through it.

You panted against his chin, rolling your hips slowly. You shivered as you both stopped, catching your breaths. Sam rolled to the side, sliding out of you and pulling you close to his body. You smiled, snuggling against him. Sam kissed your head, rubbing your shoulder gently.


	43. Adrenaline. Matt Murdock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being injured when he comes stumbling into Y/N's apartment, Matt needs to burn off the adrenaline.

"Matty!" You gasped as he climbed through your apartment window. He was still wearing the black mask and outfit, startling you at first. "Oh god..." You hurried to his side as he slumped to the ground. You cupped his face, instinctively wanting him to look at you before quickly dismissing it and helping him stand. "C'mon. Couch. Let me see."

"Y/N," He groaned. Once you were close enough, you suddenly found yourself pinned under him, his lips hungrily kissing your neck. You whimpered softly. "Fuck, I need you."

"M-Matt, you're hurt." He shook his head and bit softly, making you shudder and moan.

"You smell so good," He hummed, sucking an ear lobe in between his teeth. You moaned, arching your back and pressing into him. "You're wet."

Suddenly, you hated his hyper-senses. He could smell you already, making you embarrassed. He smirked and ripped off his shirt. You stared at the bruises in worry but that quickly turned into lust when he tugged your hair. You whimpered as he used one hand to pull down your jeans and panties, his nostrils flaring.

"Strip. Wrists above you head," He ordered. You gulped and bit your lip before doing as he said. He used his shirt to tie your wrists up and pushed them over the small knob on the arm of the couch. He smirked and spread your legs wide. "Keep them open." He whispered before trailing his hand slowly down your body. His fingertips just grazed over the tiny hairs of your stomach, making you blush and whine. "So needy."

You bit your lip, hoping to keep in your noises. That hope was diminished as his fingers found your clit. "Matt!" You gasped. He chuckled lowly, kneading the bud gently. "Oh...god..." You whispered, feeling his knuckles grazing against your entrance.

He pushed two fingers into you, making you whine. Matt smirked, loving the way you squirmed and moaned at his touch. He listened to your heart beating fast and curled his fingers, stroking your g-spot. Your back arched off the couch as he drew you closer and closer to your orgasm. He pulled his hand out and sucked on his fingers as he sat up. "Mmm," He moaned, cleaning off his hand. You blushed darkly and he hungrily kissed you as he undid his pants and pushed them down just enough to let himself spring free. "Fuck, I need you." He growled before pushing into you.

"Matt!" You moaned loudly as he thrusted into you quickly. His hands squeezed your hips tightly, holding you against him. You moaned and wanted nothing more than to grip his hands, but you were restrained on the couch. You whimpered and moaned as he bent down, biting and kissing your neck and chest.

Matt moaned, feeling your walls tightening around him. His body caved and he pressed himself against you as he kissed you passionately. He quickly undid the shirt around your hands. You ripped off his mask, tossing it to the floor and threaded your fingers into his hair. You tugged and arched into him, loving his touch.

Once your orgasm overcame you, he was tumbling quickly after you, gasping and moaning against your cheek. "Y/N...Y/N! Fuck!" He whined, pushing deeper into you. He panted against your skin with you, slowly coming down from his high. He smiled and kissed your skin. "Sorry. I...I don't know what came over me."

You smiled, kissing his forehead as he curled himself against you. "Adrenaline," You hummed. "Probably the rush from going out and playing hero." He hummed in thought, eyes closed as he listened to your heartbeat.


	44. Tease. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just loves how sexy Y/N looks in her power suit.

"Hey, babe," You hummed as you kissed your boyfriend's cheek.

Bucky smiled and turned to greet you, only to gulp when he saw the outfit you were wearing. "Who are you all dressed up for?" He asked lowly, eyes trailing down to the dip in your shirt.

"I just got back from work, silly," You hummed, grabbing some coffee. "Tasha says 'Hi'." You said as you reached up for the creamer.

Bucky watched as your skirt rode up your hips as you stretched up, struggling to reach for the creamer. He swallowed thickly before getting up and walking behind you. "Here," He muttered, slightly pressed against your rear as he easily grabbed the powdered milk.

"You're a life saver," You said sweetly, kissing his metal arm as it brought down the creamer. You then turned and kissed his jaw before pouring the creamer into the coffee. He smiled and stepped away. The low moan from your throat as you drank almost did him in. You cursed internally as he walked away. You pouted, thinking about how to up the game.

Throughout the day, you made several attempts to throw Bucky out of his sanity so he'd actually touch you. Instead, he carefully looked away, gulping or holding his breath. You loved him to death. The sex was amazing! It was so gentle and passionate. It was so...vanilla. You wanted to spice it up a bit, but you knew the only way to really do it was to tease him.

The day was almost over. You sighed, bending down to put the book back in the shelf. You determined that Bucky could not be swayed, and decided to just be straight with him. Maybe take control in the bedroom. That was when that metal arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you close, startling you into dropping the book. "Bucky," You gasped before moaning as his lips fell on your neck.

"I can't take it," He growled, biting softly. "You're a fucking tease." He turned you and kissed you hard, pressing you against the wall. You couldn't help but moan. His lips moved down your neck, sucking and biting. "You want me?"

"Fuck! Please!" You begged, arching into him. He smirked and quickly undid his pants. You gave him a few strokes as he ripped off your panties. "Bu--Ah!" You groaned as he pushed into you. 

He let out a low growl of pleasure, holding your hips to the wall. "Mine," He groaned before thrusting hard. You moaned loudly, loving the way he was dominating you. He moaned and bit your neck before pulling away.

"Bucky, no!" You whined, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist. He smirked and pulled you away, laying you on the table. He pushed your legs open and thrusted into you. He groaned, hooking the back of your knees over his elbows and grabbing your hips. You moaned, voice pitching with every thrust. "Oh god. B-B-Buck, I'm--Ah!"

Bucky watched your back arch off the table, your hips rolling as you tightened around him. "Fucking...Yes!" He growled and bent down, kissing your breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping softly. He moaned when you began to orgasm, thrusting faster before pulling away and dropping to his knees. He ate you out, slurping up all your juices. He then stood again and smirked to you, seeing you breathless as you laid there. "Not done yet," He promise before kissing you hard again.

\--

You hummed as you woke the next morning, nuzzling into the warm body next to you. Bucky chuckled and began to kiss your head and cheek lovingly. "Morning," He sighed happily.

"Morning."

"Sore?" You nodded. "Want a back rub?" You nodded, earning a chuckle from him. "Just so you know, as much as I loved the tease, just telling me works too."

"Not as fun."


	45. Pick Up The Phone. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is giving Tony a blow job when he gets a phone call from the press.

Tony sighed in pleasure, running his fingers through your hair. You were tucked under his desk, palming him through his pants. His cell rang. The one often used for work. "Answer it," You told him.

 

He shuddered and answered. "Hello?" He asked. You smirked and rubbed harder, watching him bite his lip.

"Hi, Mister Stark? I'm with the New Yorker and wanted to ask a few questions about the Avengers?"

"Alright," He said, trying to calm down. Of course, he chose to look down as you lapped up the bulge of his pants. He clenched his jaw, suppressing the urge to moan. "What do you wanna know?"

"First question: What is it like running the Avengers?"

"I don't run--" His back arched as you pulled him out of his pants, stroking him slowly. "The Avengers. I just pay for the things we need."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Toiletries mostly for the gang. Food. Tech I might need for the suit or upgrades for the suit or Captain's stuff." His eyes bugged as you lapped up his length. He mouthed, "You wouldn't dare.."

You just smirked and took him into your mouth slowly, humming softly. Tony's mouth fell open, his head rolling back as you sucked him off.

"Okay. Second question: Any love interest in one of the girls? We've heard Black Widow is a possible candidate."

"No. She's not that interesting." You couldn't help the sensually thrill you felt, hearing him suppress the groan. You sucked hard, watching him shudder and gasp softly.

"So then is it Y/N?" The journalist asked, clearly baiting Tony.

Tony stared at you for a long moment and said, "I'm not involved with her." You raised an eyebrow and pushed your mouth down, knowing how much he loved it when you took all of him in at once. He clenched his jaw. "Are we about done? I'm a bit busy." Before the interviewer could ask another question, Tony hung up and threw the cell across the room. He grabbed your head and began to fuck your mouth, making you moan and gag. "Like that? Like sucking my cock? Shit..." he groaned and pulled out of your mouth before stroking himself. "Keep those pretty lips parted," He ordered, tugging your hair.

You moaned and felt him cumming onto your mouth. Tony moaned before slumping back into his seat. You licked your lips, lapping up the remains of his semen. He smirked and lifted you onto the desk, laying you back and spreading your legs.

You were suddenly grateful for your skirt now as he began to eat you out on his desk, slurping and sucking lovingly. "Tony," You moaned softly.

"God, you taste so fucking good," Tony moaned before thrusting his tongue into you. He smirked as he stroked himself, still hard. The man reached into his desk and pulled out a condom. Once it was on, he pushed into you, thrusting wildly. "Fuck! Y/N!" He moaned, feeling how tight you were.

You moaned, your back arching off the desk as he continued to move. His hands grabbed your hips, pulling you against him as he pushed deeper into you. You were already so close while you were sucking him off. Feeling his touch and thrusts drove you right over the edge. You orgasmed hard around him, gasping his name as he pushed harder into you. With a final thrust, he spilled into the condom.

He smiled and kissed you, leaving you giggling childishly. "You act like you're upset," You muttered as he kissed your cheek. "Didn't you enjoy that?"

"Yes, but next time, not when it's some journalist.


	46. First Girl. Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and her girlfriend have sex for the first time.

You blushed as Wanda curled to you. A smile graced your lips as she nuzzled your neck. "Something wrong, babe?" You teased.

"No. I just wanted to snuggle," She said quietly. You smiled and laid on the bed, pulling her close to you. You rubbed her back gently. She kissed your cheek softly, making you smile. Wanda was blushing brightly, thinking about how attractive you were.

"What's going through your head?" You asked, moving her hair out of her face.

"Uhm..." She mumbled. She gulped and looked up at you. You hummed in question and she slowly crawled onto you. You blushed, watching her straddle you. "I want...I know you've never been with another girl."

"I do," You whispered shyly. Wanda smiled and kissed you gently. 

You shivered and kissed her back slowly, careful not to intimidate you. You moaned, rubbing her thighs gently. She moaned and rocked her hips against yours. You moaned and trailed your hands up her back, sliding them up her shirt. Wanda shuddered, whimpering softly. You blushed, starting to shake a bit. She smiled and kissed your nose.

"Let me," She said before sitting up. Wanda stripped off her jacket then shirt slowly. You blushed, seeing the lacy bra she was wearing. "I might have been planning this."

"I can tell," You laughed lightly, blushing as you studied her. "Wow." She blushed a bit but smiled all the same. She then lifted your hands, allowing you to touch her. You shyly rubbed up her stomach before cupping her breasts. She moaned, rocking her hips into you. You moaned and squeezed her breasts gently. "God, Wanda," You moaned, pushing your hips up into her.

She moaned and ripped your shirt open. You gasped at the sudden chill, feeling your bra-clad breasts exposed now. You blushed and quickly tried to cover up. Wanda pouted and kissed your hands gently. You shivered and opened yourself up to her, gulping at her wandering gaze. "I love you, Y/N," She said before kissing you dominantly. "I want this to be good for you."

"Trust me," You moaned before flipping her under you. "It already is."

Wanda moaned as you kissed her neck softly, sucking in the right places. She whispered sweet things in Russian, making you shiver and pant against her chest. You sucked a mark on her breast before removing the garment carefully.

"No fair," She moaned. "I'm supposed to be doing that." You smirked and kissed down her body. You sucked another mark on her hip before sliding her pants down her legs. She smirked and waved her hand, stripping you completely. "What?"

"Don't you say it," You challenged with a smirk.

"You didn't see that coming?" She giggled out. You chuckled and stripped her completely, kissing her lips hard. 

Wanda flipped you under her, tongue sliding into your mouth. She gently cupped your sex, making you whimper softly. She teased your clit softly, watching you reaction. You moaned and arched into her, feeling her fingers move slowly. She slid her fingers into you, making you gasp.

"O-Oh god," You moaned weakly. "Wanda..."

Wanda sighed in pleasure, moving her fingers faster. You moaned as she curled her fingers. She dropped between your legs and began to eat you out. You let out a howl of a moan, back arching off the bed. She watched you, moaning softly before she stood. She smirked and reached into her night stand. You gulped as you stared at the toy. It was a strap-on.

"You sure?" She asked. You nodded. Wanda smirked and slipped it on, moaning as part of it slid inside her. You gulped as she pressed the tip to you. She glanced at you one more time. Upon your nod, she slowly slid the toy into you. You moaned softly, feeling yourself stretching around the silicone.

"W-Wanda," You moaned. "Please."

Wanda gulped and began to thrust slowly. You both moaned. You pulled Wanda down, wrapping your arms around her. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Wanda," You moaned, kissing her hard. She moaned, thrusting faster. You could feel her getting desperate in each push into you. "That's it," You panted, smiling as she pushed harder into you. "Cum, Wanda."

She moaned and bit your neck, thrusting harder. You felt her shiver and moan as she moved. Not long after she orgasmed, you felt yourself getting close. Wanda, taking notice, began pushed deep into you. You let out a shout and came hard on the toy. She moaned, loving the blush on your face.

You kissed her hard, both of you riding out the orgasms. Wanda quickly removed the toy, tossing it the the ground and began to lap your juices up. You moaned and pulled her hips up to your face, eating her out as she did to you. You moaned as she rolled off of you, panting softly. She crawled to your side and you quickly curled against her.

Wanda kissed your head and cheek as you nuzzled her. "You're so beautiful," She whispered. You blushed and hid your face. She smiled and kissed your head lovingly.


	47. I Like It Rough. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N convinces Steve to dominate her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, keeping your body close to his.

You were sitting in Steve's lap, admittedly, a bit tipsy from another one of Tony's parties. Your lips were now bruised and your cheeks were flushed from kissing Steve so desperately. He'd taken you back to your apartment but you weren't quite ready to say "Goodnight" just yet.

You nodded, your blush darkening. "Okay," He whispered. "Safe word." You blinked in surprise. "I want you to have a safe word. Please?"

You gulped and bit your lip before deciding to say "Shield." He raised an eyebrow and your shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind." You pouted.

Steve chuckled and kissed you gently. "Last chance," He whispered. You weren't backing out now. You kissed him, pushing him to lean back against your couch. However, he brushed your hand off of him and quickly threw you under him. You gasped, only to have it muffled by his kiss. He claimed your mouth, staring in your eyes as he did. You whimpered and moaned against his lips as he trailed a hand from your cheek, down to your neck.

He studied your body as he held you back by your neck, watching you squirm. "Really like this?" He asked lowly, squeezing your neck gently. You whimpered and nodded, feeling your body heat up as he licked his lips. "Behave or I'll spank you, understand?" You nodded and his free hand trailed up your inner thigh. You moaned and squirmed, loving the touch.

Steve cupped your sex, rubbing you gently. You moaned, rocking yourself into his hand. He moved his fingers slowly before rubbing your clit gently. You gasped and pressed against him. His hand was gone in an instant. "Steve," You whimpered only to squeak when he stood and dropped you onto the couch.

"I told you to behave," He said lowly. You shivered, loving the way he looked at you. He undid his belt, staring into your eyes as he half-knelled on the couch. You gulped as he pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to allow his cock to spring free. "Suck."

You whimpered and stroked him. Your tongue barely lapped at the tip, tasting the little bead of precum that had escaped. You teased his cock, wetting every inch of him. Steve, it seemed, had other plans. He gathered your hair up and pulled your mouth closer. When you didn't respond immediately, he grabbed his cock and pushed it passed your lips. You screwed your eyes shut and took deep breaths as you managed to deep throat him. He moaned, keeping a firm grip on your hair as you bobbed your head slowly.

"Good girl," He moaned, biting his lip. He watched you suck his cock for a long moment before reaching for your rear. He flipped the skirt you had on up, revealing your rear to him. He smirked, seeing the thong you were wearing. His favorite one. He slapped your rear once, listening to your moan.

You wiggled it a bit, hoping to encourage more.

"Oh? Like it?" He slapped your rear again, harder this time. You moaned, sucking harder. You bobbed your head faster, moaning as he kept spanking you.

Steve moaned and groped your ass, loving how it felt under his skin. He pulled you up by your hair and kissed your mouth hard, sucking your lip into his mouth with a growl.

"My good little kitten," He said with a smirk as he watched you panting softly. He tilted his head, studying you for a moment. He then pushed you to stand, following you up. "Strip. Now," He ordered.

You gulped, feeling your heart beating fast. You did as told and watched him do the same. Steve sat on the couch again and turned you so your back was to him. He then pulled you into his lap, spreading your legs with his. He smirked, caressing every inch of your torso. You moaned, arching into his hands. He gripped your breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples in his hands.

"Ride."

You nodded and adjusted yourself until you were lowering yourself onto him. You whimpered and moaned, adjusting to his length. Steve smirked and got a firm grip on you. He began to thrust up into you, making you moan and cry out. "Oh god! Steve!" You moaned.

"Oh yes," He moaned, head rolling back against the couch. You met his thrusts, bouncing in his lap as you shouted and cried out. Steve growled and thrusted harder, squeezing your breasts. He smirked and began to kiss your back, knowing just how to get you to the edge. He shuddered and bit down on the back of your neck when you began to tighten around him. "That's it, Baby. That's i-it," He moaned, thrusting faster.

You let out a shout and orgasmed hard, near screaming his name. Steve moaned and lifted you off him. He picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder. "S-Ste--Ah!" He slapped your rear as he walked to your bedroom.

Steve dropped you onto the bed, smirking when you sat up quickly. He climbed in, pinning you to the bed. The man quickly slid into you, making you moan softly. "Keep those legs up," He ordered, lust blown eyes staring into yours. You moaned and lifted your knees to your chest. He smirked and gave you a hard thrust before he began to pound into you over and over.

You let out muffled moans and cries, words getting tangled before they could escape your mouth. His hands held yours wrists by your head, keeping you in place as he watched you. You watched his face contort in pleasure as his thrusts began to lose their rhythm, getting sloppier with each push. "Steve," You moaned, back arching.

Steve let out a shout and suddenly wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into your neck. He grunted and groaned as he gave a few hard thrusts. You felt his cock throb and pump his seed into you. Steve panted softly, listening to you breaths. He pushed himself up so he'd hover over you, looking into your eyes. "Y/N?" He asked.

You smiled and kissed him hard, happily aching from your own orgasms. "That was...amazing," You panted out.

"Really?" He asked with a sweet smile. He nodded. "Good. I liked that too." He kissed your cheek lovingly as he slowly pulled out. His hands rubbed over your body, taking away all the ache and stiffness. "You're absolutely beautiful."

You just smiled, biting your lip as he kissed your stomach. You then moved quickly, pinning him down as you attacked his neck. He moaned and arched into you. "I appreciate your admiration, Cap," You teased, feeling his Adam's apple bob under your kiss. You rubbed yourself against him, feeling him harder again. "I want more. Please?"


	48. The Perfect Seduction...Sorta. Bruce Banner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Bruce both failing miserably at seducing each other.

You felt Bruce squirm as you adjusted in his lap. Sure enough, that hard flesh was poking against your thigh. You had a plan. It was going perfectly so far. You were going to seduce Dr. Bruce Banner. You were going to seduce your boyfriend of over a year. You were going to have the sex...maybe.

So far, the subtle hints weren't very effective. You took a deep breath. This was it. You were going to just dry hump him until he was begging to fuck you. You'd already cleaned yourself up, shaving where you needed to, dabbing perfume where you thought best. 

JUST FUCK HIM ALREADY. You could practically hear the screams in your mind.

You moved quickly, ready to straddle him, as the doorbell rang. "Oh, pizza!" Bruce said, standing. You let out a squeak as you fell to the ground.

...

That could have gone better?

You sighed, sitting on the couch as Bruce walked back in with the pizza you ordered for you two. "You okay, Y/N?" He asked, seemingly unaware that you'd fallen onto the ground.

"I'm fine," You said, tucking your hair behind your ear in an attempt to play it off. He smiled at you and sat down beside you, giving you a plate of food.

You smiled to Bruce after you both ate, listening to him talking excitedly about some scientific theories that he'd come up with. It was adorable to watch him get energetic about something. You leaned in, humming as you listened.

Bruce turned his head as you got close to him. He wrapped an arm around you...and hugged you, nuzzling your hair. "I'm glad you actually listen to me."

"Ugh!" You groaned, startling him. "Bruce, do you find me sexually appealing?"

Bruce stared at you for a long moment before gulping and looking away. "I...I do...I...uhm..." He was suddenly blushing, looking so down.

"I'm sorry," You sighed, looking away. "I...uhm..." Bruce chuckled. "Hm? What are you laughing at?"

Bruce smiled and kissed you softly. You kissed him back, still confused until he moved you to lay on your back, the kiss deepening. You gasped as his hands cupped your rear, squeezing gently. "I might not be as smart as Stark, but you should give me some credit," He huffed out, smirking a bit. You gulped, staring at him in surprise. He cupped your face. "I love you, Y/N...are you...sure?"

You smiled, kissing his jaw softly. "Yes."

Bruce moaned as your lips trailed down his jaw, kissing and biting gently. He then scooped you up and carried you to the bedroom. There, he laid you on the bed, kissing you as his hands wandered over you carefully. He learned every inch of you as he stripped you slowly. Soon, you were both completely naked. Bruce took in a sharp breath as he watched you.

"Y/N," He whispered. "God, you're beautiful." You blushed, suddenly feeling nervous again. Bruce smiled and pecked your lips softly before kissing over your chest softly. "I love you," He said against your skin.

"I love you too," You moaned, loving his breath on your chest. He licked a trail from between your breasts to under your ear, nipping there softly. You moaned, pressing against him.

Bruce bit his lip, grinding into you. He kissed you gently before pushing into you. You both gasped softly, the sensation completely new. You'd had sex before, yes. But with him, it just ignited this spark in you that left you gasping.

Each thrust into you gave you a new spark. You wrapped your arms around him, tugging his hair as you kissed him. Bruce grunted as you nipped his lip. The man let out a groan that resembled a growl. You shuddered, loving the noises. He kissed you lovingly, holding your face to his as he began to move just a hair faster.

You whimpered and rolled your hips, meeting his thrusts. "O-Oh," Bruce moaned. "Y/N, I'm g-gonna..."

Encouraged by his weak protest, you moved your hips faster. Bruce groaned and pinned you down by your hips. You moaned as his eyes locked with yours, thrusting into you harder. You cried out, clinging to his forearms. "Bruce! Oh!" You moaned, arching your back.

Bruce watched you orgasm and moaned loudly, thrusting faster until he was cumming with you. He let out shouts and growls against your neck, wrapping his arms tight around you. He rode out your pleasure before finally slowing as he kissed your neck and jaw. You shivered, closing your eyes in pleasure as he began to rub your body affectionately.

"I love you," He whispered, kissing every inch of you. You moaned as his tongue lapped up your core. The man had more planned for you.


	49. Be Slow. Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro takes Y/N's virginity.

"You're a what? Seriously?" Clint asked, grabbing your attention as you sipped your drink.

"Hm?" You were confused, not understanding what was going on.

"You're a virgin?"

Your eyes widened suddenly and you immediately glared at Tony. "You promised!" You shouted, glaring at him.

"It just slipped out! Clint was teasing you for making googly eyes at your boy toy." Tony defended, throwing his hands up.

You felt eyes on you. "Is something wrong?" The Russian asked, approaching.

"You've never done the hanky panky with her?" Clint asked. Okay. That man was drunk and not realizing how embarrassed with the situation you were in. Clint wrapped an arm around Pietro. "You know, if it's something with the Little Silver..." He muttered softly.

Natasha grabbed Clint, starting to get onto him. You didn't hear it though. You were already making your way to the elevator. You punched in the code to go to your floor. Before the doors closed, Pietro sped in.

"No. Just leave me alone," You sighed, leaning against the wall. He smiled and pushed the button to close the doors. You felt the elevator move up. "Pietro, please, I just wanna be alone."

"Okay. But let's talk." He took your hand gently. "You know, I don't care." The man kissed your knuckles softly. "I still love you, ненаглядный (Beloved)." He stepped forward and pulled you into a hug. "I don't care if you've been with a hundred men. In this moment, I'm the one who has you, for as long as you'll have me." He smiled as the elevator opened. "Go on. I'll leave you be."

You stood there for a long moment before kissing his cheek. "Come on. I wanna cuddle," You sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into your floor apartment. He chuckled, following you in. "I'm going to change," You said, walking to your bedroom.

"Oh, mind if I join?" He asked, smirking to you.

You quirked an eyebrow to him and pulled him to your bedroom. Pietro followed you, somewhat confused about what to expect. You gently nudged him to sit on the bed. You grabbed your shorts and a tank top. "How'd your last mission go?" You asked, pulling your hair out of its bun.

"It went well, actually," He said with a smile. He watched you carefully as you removed the hair tie. He loved the sight of your hair falling around your shoulders. He fidgeted. "What about yours with Captain?"

"It went well. He ended up getting onto me though." You sighed, reaching back and unzipping the dress. "I nearly fell into that vat."

"Что! (What!)" Pietro exclaimed, standing to his feet. He hurried to your side, only to freeze as the dress slid down your body. He gulped, seeing the bare skin of your back. Your figure was perfect to him.

"It's not a big deal. I managed to grab the rail. Besides, upside to having superpowers is that it wouldn't hurt." You glanced over your shoulder, seeing him right there. You took a sharp breath as you saw him examining your skin. No...he was admiring it. You gulped and turned. His eyes widened, seeing you standing in a black bra in front of him. He looked away. You knew the look. You grabbed his arm before he could speed away. "No...I...It's okay. I don't mind if you look." You told him with a blush.

Pietro gulped and bit his lip. Slowly, he trailed his hand up your arm. You shuddered a bit, surprised by his gentle touch. He was always careful when he held you, but somehow this felt more intimate. He took your free hand with his as the hand on your arm finally cupped your neck. He then bent down and kissed you softly. He smiled a bit. "Sorry. You just...you're beautiful."

You blushed, staring at him for a long moment. "Pietro..." You whispered. "Uhm...I..." You took a deep breath before speaking quickly. "Хочу заняться с тобой любовью! (I want to make love to you!)"

His eyes widened in surprise. He had been teaching you Russian over the few months you've been together, but to here you use it for that astounded him. He gulped, squeezing your hand. "You know, you don't have to do this because of what Stark said. You can just--"

"No. I...I've been kinda...planning this for a while. And...I..." Your blush kept getting darker and darker. Pietro smiled and you could feel your heart beating fast. "I love you, Pietro."

"And I love you, Y/N. Are you sure?" You nodded and he kissed you passionately. His fingers dove into your hair, tangling together with it and clutching dearly. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him. "Так красиво... (So beautiful)"

You pushed him towards the bed. He quickly scooped you up and sped towards the bed. His kisses left you burning with desire. Pietro's lips were all over your body, sucking and pressing gently. He kissed down your stomach, leaving you shuddering and moaning softly. "Pietro..." You moaned before gasping as he licked a strip up your body. Your back arched and his hands tightened on your hips, keeping you in place. "О Боже. (Oh god.)"

Pietro smirked and began to kiss you neck gently before sitting back on his heels. He quickly stripped to his boxers, licking his lips as he studied your body. He smiled as he pressed his body against yours, cupping your face. "I love you so much," He whispered before kissing your lips softly.

You shuddered and moaned, wrapping your arms around him. You laid there for a long while, kissing and grinding into one another in your underwear. You couldn't stand it any longer and finally striped completely, naked for him. His eyes darkened with lust. Pietro laid you down and kissed your body again. Slowly, he sucked your clit into his mouth. "P-Pietro," You whimpered.

"I want you to cum first," He moaned as he teased your entrance with his tongue.

His moans made you shudder as you gripped onto his silvery hair. He moaned as you tugged gently. Pietro's tongue sent sparks through your body as he sucked and moaned. Gently, he pushed a single finger into you, making you gasp at the foreign sensation. He moved it slowly, curving just barely as he search. Finally, he knew he'd found your g-spot when you let out a low, guttural moan of pleasure. He carefully slid a second finger into you, pumping and curving his fingers as he sucked on your clit.

"Pietro!" You cried out, back arching off the bed. Encouraged by your moan, Pietro grabbed your thighs with his hands, keeping you open as he began to pleasure you more viciously. You let out a cry as the knot snapped and you orgasmed. Pietro moaned, lapping up what you had to offer.

When you came down from your high, he stood and pushed down his boxers. You gulped as he stood bare before you. He stroked himself a couple of times, smirking as you licked your lips. He then reached into his pants and pulled out a condom. You quirked up an eyebrow. "I might have been planning a bit myself," He admitted shamelessly. His voice was low, filled with lust. He rolled the condom on and proceeded to kneel between your legs. You sat up before straddling his hips. "Y/N--AH!" He shouted as you lowered yourself onto him.

You whimpered, pressing your nose under his ear. You panted softly as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you in place. The sensation was foreign, only a small stinging from it. Pietro's hands gently rubbed your body, attempting to soothe the ache. He kissed your shoulder and neck, completely overwhelming your senses. "Pietro," You moaned, rolling your hips into his. He nodded and laid you down gently. "G-Go slow, please," You begged as he held himself above you.

He smiled and kissed your nose. Slowly, he began to move his hips. You both moaned, loving the sensation. His movements sent sparks through your body. You clung to his shoulders, back arching off the bed.

Pietro looked into your eyes, watching the desire building higher before kissing you passionately. He pressed deeper into you, dragging your pleasure through an abyss. "Моя любовь. О, моя любовь. (My love. Oh, my love.)" He moaned softly into your ear. You whimpered and met his thrusts. He gasped loudly.

You moved them again and he moaned weakly. Pietro cupped your face as he began to move faster. You moaned, meeting his thrusts. He groaned and pulled your hips to his, thrusting faster into you. You let out a loud moan, causing him to shudder above you. Your fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving half-crescent marks where your nails were. He listened as you began to pant, feeling you tighten around him.

"Я собираюсь потерять его. (I'm going to lose it)," He told you, head rolling back as he began to move faster.

"Cum, Pietro," You whimpered out. He let out a shout and wrapped you in his arms, kissing you as he thrusted faster, harder. You let out a high pitched whine against his lips, feeling another orgasm wash over you. Your body shuddered and twitched under his touch.

Pietro gave you a few more thrusts and you could feel it, his cock twitched as he released his load into the condom. You panted softly against his shoulder as he kissed your neck gently. You whimpered as he pulled out, his hand gently rubbing your stomach. He kissed your stomach and chest softly. He then pecked your lips, sighing softly as he smiled to you.

"I love you, Y/N," He whispered, kissing your cheek softly.

"I love you, too, Pietro," You giggled as he nuzzled under your ear. He smiled against your skin.

"I can kick Stark's ass for you, if you'd like."


	50. Fair Game. Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is breaking all the rules.

You rubbed your clit hard, feeling closer and closer to your end when you cell phone rang. You groaned but bit your lip, smiling when you saw the caller ID. "Hey, Matt," You hummed as you answered, gently rubbing your folds.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, catching your voice.

"Yeah."

"Your voice is breathless and low." There was a long pause before he chuckled. You bit your lip, blushing. "Did I give you permission?" You whimpered softly. "Y/N?"

"N-No, sir."

"I didn't. I expect you to be ready when I return. I'll be there in a few minutes. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir." 

He hung up, leaving you breathless but also excited. You giggled a bit and got up. You stripped down completely and hurried, pulling out the box. It was a little toy box he kept. In it were ropes, cuffs, crops, you name it. You knew what you wanted and grabbed the crop and the cuffs. You debated for a long moment grabbing the nipple clamps when you heard the door click shut.

When Matt came into the room, his nose was flooded with the scent of your arousal. He smirked and walked towards you, immediately pulling you to him. Matt grazed his lips over yours, making you whimper.

"You know what is to come, right?" He asked threateningly. You nodded, biting your lip. He smirked and turned you, half-throwing you onto the bed. You fell on your stomach. "Hands and knees." You did as told, spreading your legs just the way he liked. He smirked, able to sense your position easily. His nostrils flared as he smelled your arousal. He grabbed the crop you'd laid on the nightstand, chuckling. "You like to be punished?"

"Yes, sir," You said, gulping. Your heart pounded as you waited in anticipation. The crack of the leather against your rear made you gasp and moan.

"What do you say?" He asked, rubbing the end against your folds.

"Thank you. Please spank me again, sir," You moaned, fingers curling into the sheets. He chuckled and struck you over and over. You moaned, loving the pain. You felt yourself getting more and more aroused with each strike until you begged, "Please, Matt! I need you."

Matt frowned and dropped the crop, smacking your ass with his hand. "What was that? You need me?"

"Yes. Please," You whimpered, pushing back against his hand. You cried out as his teeth dug into your shoulder blade.

"You're being punished, remember?" You whimpered, nodding. Matt hummed and palmed himself through his suit pants. "You're going to do what I say, understand?"

"Yes, sir," You moaned. He grabbed the cuffs and linked your wrists behind your back. He tugged you and made you kneel on the ground.

Matt groaned as you quickly got to work, mouthing over his hardened cock. "Good girl," He moaned, petting your head. He pulled himself out. Before he could order you, you took him into your mouth, sucking hard. He threw his head back, moaning as he tugged your hair. He let you bob your head slowly along his length before he growled out, "Faster. Take me deeper into your mouth."

You moaned and sucked him deeper into your mouth, moving your head as fast as you could handle. You listened to his moans and praises, flushing and working yourself faster over his length.

"Suck that cock," He moaned. "Lube it up so I can fuck you good." You moaned and took him as far into your mouth as you could, causing him to gasp and moan before he tugged you away by your hair. "Bend over the bed," He ordered. You did as told, spreading your legs for him. Matt ran his fingers over your folds. "So fucking wet," He moaned. He then pushed into you quickly, making you gasp and cry out. Matt smirked and began to pound into you mercilessly.

"Oh god!" You gasped and cried out, clutching to the links between your cuffs. He grabbed your hips and pumped himself into you.

"Fucking whore..." He grunted. "Touching yourself without permission? You're going to pay for that." He continued to push into you, deliberately avoiding your g-spot.

You whimpered and whined, realizing he wasn't going to let you cum so easily.

Matt moved faster inside of you, moaning as he drew closer to his own end. You whined softly, earning a strike to the rear. You whimpered softly. "You have no right to complain. You only cum when I tell you to. You only touch yourself on my orders. You understand that, Y/N?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be good now! I promise!" You whimpered and moaned. "Please. Please!"

Matt groaned, thrusting harder into you. "You're going to work my cock until I say you can cum. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," You whimpered, legs shaking from pleasure.

Matt growled and pulled away. He laid on the bed, pulling you to straddle him. He quickly slid himself into you and you began to ride him hard and fast, watching him groan beneath you. He quickly tossed his glasses to the nightstand and you moaned as he grabbed your hips, thrusting with you.

"Fuck, Y/N," He groaned. You bit your lip, watching his body writhing under you as you rode him, his hips meeting yours. His hands shot up and held your face, memorizing how your face contorted in pleasure. He moaned and pulled you down, kissing you lovingly. You whimpered against his mouth, stopping to focus on his lips. It left you both breathless. "I love you," He whispered.

"I l-love you too," You whimpered.

Matt smirked and unlocked your cuffs, tossing them aside as he laid you on the bed. His thrusts were slow, endearing as he kissed you. The pleasure was overwhelming you as he pressed his pelvis into your clit, rolling into your g-spot. "Cum for me," He whispered gently.

You cried out against his neck, arching your back so your body pressed against him completely. Matt moaned, dragging out your orgasm slowly. He let out a shout, pushing deep into you as he began to orgasm with you.

Once everything settled, Matt began to rub your body lovingly, carefully moving his hand over the forming welts on the back of your legs and rear. You whimpered softly, causing him to frown.

"Was that too much?" He asked, massaging gently.

You shook your head. "No, but it was a bit..."

"Shocking?" He offered with a chuckle. "I told you I'd go nuts if I caught you."

"Your mean," You pouted. "You were out all night and I'm in trouble?"

Matt chuckled and bent over, kissing your shoulder. "You knew the rules," He teased.

"Yeah, yeah," You groaned.


	51. Desperation. Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro had a close call.

You gasped when you were gathered in a pair of arms before everything sped around you until you were in your room. You looked up at Pietro as he closed the door, pushing you against it. He kissed you lovingly while also dominating your mouth. 

His hands were all over your body, caressing and squeezing gently. Pietro broke the kiss slowly, panting gently. "Baby, I need you," He whined softly, kissing your neck now. You moaned as he pulled your body tight against his, grinding and humping you.

You moaned and pulled his lips back to yours. Pietro moaned against your mouth and carried you to your bed. He dropped to his knees, pulling away your pants and underwear. His mouth was on you instantly. You moaned, clutching to his silvery hair. He moaned and sucked hard on your clit. He looked up, meeting your eyes as he teased your clit. He bobbed his head slowly, lapping up and down your folds. You whimpered and moaned, panting softly. He smirked and pushed two fingers into you.

"Pietro," You moaned, back arching off the bed.

Pietro shivered and stood up quickly. He stripped faster than you could blink and quickly pulled away your shirt and bra, tossing it to the ground. He pushed into you, holding you by your thighs. You both moaned as he pushed in and out of you.

You grabbed his hands, pulling him so he'd lay over you. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing and making love to you. His touch left you shuddering and moaning.

"I love you," He whispered against your lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Pietro," You said, meeting his thrusts slowly. He moaned and kissed you, thrusting faster inside of you. "Please. Please, Pietro, more."

He smiled and sat back, pulling your hips to his. He began to thrust harder into you and slowly increased speed until his hips blurred. You cried out, grabbed his forearms as an anchor. Your orgasm overwhelmed you completely until you were near screaming.

Pietro grunted and moaned weakly, bending down and kissing you. He rode you through your orgasm before he began to cum inside of you.

\--

You drew circles onto his chest, both of you covered in a light layer of sweat. He rubbed your shoulder gently, kissing your head gently. "You okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that," You sighed, seeing the large bruise on his shoulder.

"It'll heal before you know it." He kissed your head gently. "I wasn't too rough." You shook your head.


	52. Wrapped Under A Christmas Tree. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Steve celebrate their first Christmas in their new home.

You tilted your head, pouting your lips before shaking your head, telling Steve the new spot. Steve huffed a bit but the puppy eyed look you gave him was enough to make him lift the tree again in an attempt to help make your first Christmas in the new place perfect.

It'd been a few years since you two had gotten together, but it was worth it. Christmas was the next day and you two had worked your butts off restoring the old building, but now, it was completely redone. Poor Steve was conned into being your manual labor while he moved the tree into several places. He could've sworn you said it would've been perfect by the window a few weeks ago.

But, Steve, being the ever loving man he was, was happily moving the tree where you thought best. As he glanced back at you to see where you'd like it, he noticed you weren't even looking at the tree. You were shamelessly looking at his butt. Steve smiled, shaking his head now that he'd caught onto your little game.

He set the tree by the window, adjusting it to the point that he thought would look nice before looking at you. You grinned, knowing you were caught, and said, "Perfect."

"Really now? Sure you don't want me to..." He trailed off as he flexed a little. You shook your head, laughing as you playfully shoved him. He took your hand and kissed your knuckles softly. "So, ornaments and lights?"

"Lights first," You told him. You grabbed the string of lights and the two of you got to work, going through the bulbs and making sure every one of them would work before wrapping it through the tree. Once they were on, he watched you decorating the tree with ornaments. You giggled as his arms wrapped around your waist. "Babe," You hummed as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

Steve smiled and grabbed the star, setting it on top. You both stared at the tree with a smile before he nodded. "Pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Yes, because you--" He poked your nose at that. "Are beautiful." You blushed, rolling your eyes at his words. "What?" He asked, chuckling as you turned in his arms.

"You're such an old flirt." You said as you hugged him, kissing his chin.

Steve smiled and cupped your face. "First Christmas," He said softly, stroking your cheek. You smiled and kissed his palms. He smiled more and leaned in, gently kissing you. You shivered, kissing him back.

The kiss slowly deepened until you finally found yourselves laying on the ground. "Wait," You giggled as Steve kissed your neck. "Steve, the ground's cold."

He hummed before reaching up, not moving away from your neck and grabbed the blanket on the arm of the couch. He lifted you into his lap, making you moan as he bucked up into you and threw the blanket under you. You giggled as he laid over you, grinding into you as he kissed up to your lips again.

Clothes were gone in a flash, making him gasp softly. He'd often times forget that you had some psychic power as you seldom used it. He smiled and kissed your chest softly, making you whimper and moan softly.

He sucked a nipple gently into his mouth, watching you moan and squirm under him. With a grin, he quickly dropped between your legs and began to eat you out lovingly. He moaned as he tasted you, thrusting his tongue into you.

You let out a wail of pleasure as he did so, feeling his hands glide over your body. He cupped your breasts in his hands, squeezing and pinched softly as he gave your clit a hard suck.

"Steve," You moaned, back arching off the blankets. He shuddered and crawled up your body, stroking himself as he kissed you. You smiled against his lips as your arms wrapped around him. He hummed against your lips before pushing in slowly. "O-Oh," You whimpered, pressing your nose under his ear.

Steve hummed softly, taking your hand into his. You relaxed under him as he kissed each finger softly before kissing up your arm. He slowly made him way to your lips, grazing them with his. He smiled as he stared at you gently before he began to move.

You moaned as his forehead rested against yours. You stared into his eyes as he moved into you, moaning softly as he cupped your face with one hand and tangled his free hand with yours.

You were both thrusting against one another, relishing in the pleasure of the moment. Soft whimpers and moans escaped you both as you continued to watch one another's eyes. 

Love. Absolute love reflected in his eyes. You never thought this love would be directed to you, yet here he was; Captain America making love to you on the living room floor next to a Christmas tree.

Steve angled his hips perfectly as he kissed you gently, rubbing right into your g-spot. You let out a whining moan, making him smile as he began to move faster, more desperate with each thrust.

"S-Steve," You moaned, back arching again.

He moaned and kissed your neck lovingly, enjoying every sound you made. Your free arm wrapped around him, pulling his chest to yours as you arched into him. Steve moaned softly, pressing himself completely against him as he began to thrust deeper into you. Finally, he heard the glorious sound of your climax and sat back, watching you.

Your hands balled into fists, clutching to the blanket beneath you. Your mouth hung open as a cry of his name spiraled out. Your eyes were focused purely on him.

Steve let out a moan and grabbed your hips, pulling you more into his lap as he thrust faster, riding you through your orgasm before you felt him pour into you. He moaned weakly, forehead on your chest now as he slowed his thrusts.

You cupped his face, forcing him to look up. He smiled, sweat built on his forehead in a light layer to match the sweat on your body. You brought his lips to yours, enjoying how he tasted.

"I love you so much," He whispered.

"I love you too," You replied, a small yawn escaping. "Mmm, Steve?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we just lay here?"

\--

Sam sipped his coffee as him and Bucky leaned against the car, watching Natasha pick the lock. "This isn't going to end well for you guys," Bucky tried again, insisting that they stop what they were doing.

"Oh, c'mon!" Tony said excitedly. "It's Christmas. We gotta surprise them. They're probably passed out in bed."

"Suit yourself," Sam chuckled as Natasha finally got the door open.

"We're in," The ex-assassin said, a smirk on her lips.

The Avengers, minus Thor as he was in Asgard, stormed into the house. Pietro, of course, was speeding through instantly, energetic for the day. However, he skidded to a stop as he came into the living room. There, swaddled in blankets you laid, a very much naked Steve Rogers kneeling and ready to defend until he saw the Avengers come piling in.

"Uhh..." The captain mumbled, thick blush on his cheeks.

He watched everyone slowly back out of the living room. Pietro stumbled out the door first, shocked by what he'd seen.

"Something wrong?" Bucky asked before taking a big gulp of his coffee.

"I think--" Bruce started, feeling awkward. He knew you were timid about public affection, and could only imagine what would happen with Tony's teasing later.

"Let's go to the tower and celebrate," Tony announced.

Pietro was still in shock. Sam, being Sam, could not resist. "What? Didn't see that coming?"

These words caused even Bucky to snort a laugh, only to swear loudly when his metal arm reacted involuntarily, squeezing the coffee cup to explode and the liquid to slosh into the snow. 

"What's all the commotion?" You asked, not bothering to open your eyes as you snuggled more into the blankets.

"The gang's here," Steve groaned. You blinked your eyes open, seeing Steve completely naked.

"Well, fuck..." You mumbled, not sure what else to say.


	53. BYOC. Steve/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky ends up dragging Steve to a sex club.

"I don't know about this," Steve said, feeling a bit awkward as he walked into the building with Bucky.

"It's a great place. Everyone's really nice," Bucky told him, hoping to encourage his friend.

"A sex club though?" Steve whispered softly.

Bucky just rolled his eyes and guided Steve to the bar. "Hey there," The bartender said. "You brought a friend, Bucky?"

"Yeah," He said to the man. "He's kinda--"

"Nervous?" The man chuckled and nodded to Steve. "Everyone is the first time. Just letting you know, you don't have to have sex with someone. My advice, let it be someone you're actually attracted to."

Steve nodded, thinking it the best advice he'd heard yet. Bucky looked around. "I'm going to show him around a bit since it's still kinda empty."

"No problem, Buck."

Steve followed Bucky around. "Is it usually this dead on a Thursday?"

"Oh yeah. Figured it'd make it easier for you," Bucky said empathetically.

Before long, the club began to fill with people. Steve moved awkwardly around before sighing and sitting down at a table. However, he jumped when he heard you sipping quietly at your drink. "Sorry!" He said, getting up.

"Don't worry about it," You said with a smile. "If you can, look like you're talking to me so I feel less awkward."

Steve chuckled, sitting back down. "Why are you over here?"

"Too many bodies." You said, shrugging.

"First time?" You nodded. "Same here. My friend brought me here." You smiled and nodded to the dance floor. Sure enough, he saw a woman dancing with a few girls and a guy. "Glad I'm not the only one." He smiled and held out a hand. "Steve?"

You smiled and shook his hand. "Y/N."

You two began to talk for a long moment. Steve grew more and more comfortable with you. Eventually, Bucky joined on the conversation, able to talk easily with you. Finally, you sighed. "Alright. Is there anywhere quiet we can talk, cuz the music is starting to get annoying?"

"Sure," Bucky said. He led the two of you to an isolated room. It was red with cushion padding all over the floor and walls, likely for any and all positions and a window that was one-way. Perfect for the voyeur. Bucky sat down, allowing you and Steve to get comfortable as you started talking again.

Steve gulped as he looked at you again. You were completely at ease with both of them. He bit his lip, the gesture not going unnoticed by you. You simply smiled and kissed his cheek. Bucky chuckled as Steve kissed you gently.

You shivered and climbed into Steve's lap, deepening the kiss as you rocked against him. Steve moaned softly. Bucky shifted, starting to palm himself. You pulled away, licking your lips as you looked back at Bucky. You gestured him over. Bucky smirked and slipped behind you. He kissed your neck as you mewled, rocking your hips against the men.

Steve moaned, pushing up your shirt until your breasts were exposed. He kissed the exposed flesh as he rubbed your hips. Your moans fueled the men as you moved against both of them, stretching your torso so your back was fully against Bucky and exposed to Steve.

The blonde pushed up your skirt and began to tease you, making you jerk a bit. He listened to you whimper and smirked, mouthing over your hardened nipple through your bra.

You pressed your face into Bucky's neck, making him chuckle. "Such a sweet little girl," He hummed, making you shiver and rock into Steve's hand again. Bucky smirked and groped at the breast Steve's mouth wasn't on. He rubbed and squeezed before pulling down the cup and pinching your nipple softly. You gasped, feeling Bucky calloused fingers on your hardened peak.

"Buck," Steve hummed softly before guiding the glove-covered hand to your groin. Bucky chuckled, raising an eyebrow to his friend, drawing out your confusion. Steve just smirked and pulled the glove away with his teeth, revealing a metal hand.

You gulped, watching Steve suck the metal appendages into his mouth, lubing them with his saliva. You bit your lip, squirming when Steve finally pulled away as he moved your panties aside for Bucky. The metal hand touched your throbbing pussy and you jerked, surprised by the cold.

Steve kissed you gently, relaxing you as Bucky teased your clit with his fingers before pushing one into you. You moaned against Steve's mouth, making him shudder. You panted as the cool metal stretched you completely, making you writhe in the dark-haired man's lap.

You smirked and adjusted until you were eye-level with the bulge in Steve's pants. You mouthed over it as Bucky's fingers were removed. You were bent over in front of him as he slid in his fingers at the different angle. Steve pressed against your mouth until you tugged at the waist band. The man was more than happy to oblige. He undid his pants and pushed them down just enough for him to pull himself out.

Steve moaned softly as you lapped at the head of his cock before sucking him into your mouth. He panted softly, unable to believe that he had a girl sucking at him as his friend fingered her. You bobbed your head, sucking hard on him. He let out a loud moan, thrusting slowly into your mouth.

Bucky twisted his fingers, biting his lip as he watched your juices slick up his hand. He smirked and removed them, hearing you whine. Carefully, he pressed one against your puckered entrance, not wanting to push you too far. When you pushed back into his hand, he gently pushed one in.

You moaned as he stretched your asshole, whimpering around Steve's cock as you looked up at the blonde. Seeing him clenching his jaw and writhing turned you on a lot more than you thought. You pulled away, licking your lips as you pulled yourself up and into Steve's lap.

Bucky pulled away, watching you rub yourself against Steve's cock. He pulled out his own, stroking himself as he watched you two. Steve quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. "Smart move," You muttered, nodding to the packs of Durex they kept in the basket in the corner of the room. "Not exactly the best ones."

Steve smirked and rolled it onto himself, watching as you were quick to sink onto him. You moaned, feeling him stretch you much more than you'd anticipated. He groaned softly, surprised by how tight you were. He grunted once he bottomed out in you, panting softly.

"Oh fuck," You moaned, shaking as you clung to him. You whimpered, rocking into him a bit as you adjusted to his size. "Bigger t-than I thought."

Steve groaned in response, unable to believe that you were on him like this. He grabbed your hips and began to move you along his length. You moaned, adjusting so that you could move with him. He watched you rise along him as moaned with you.

Bucky swore under his breath, stroking himself as he watched you riding Steve. You bit your lip and gestured him over coyly. As soon as he sat next to you, you sucked his throbbing member into your mouth, riding faster on Steve.

The men grunted and moaned as you pleasured them. You couldn't help but have your chest swell in pride as they reacted to you. You pulled away from Bucky as Steve laid back, watching you ride him. You moaned, resting your hands on Steve's chest as you moved faster. However, you shivered as the metal arm wrapped around you. You felt Bucky's lubed fingers at your puckered hole. He readied you as you continued to ride Steve.

"You okay with this?" Bucky asked as he put the condom over his length.

"Fuck yes!" You moaned.

Steve shivered and moaned as your nails ran lightly down his chest. He pulled your face down, kissing you. Your tongues tangled together as you stilled long enough for Bucky to push into you. You gasped against Steve's lips, whimpering a bit as the man behind you slowly pushed in.

Bucky groaned once he'd bottomed out in you. The men stilled, panting as you shook between them. You rested your head on Steve's shoulder as Bucky kissed the back of your neck gently. You eased up, sitting up. The man behind you groaned and slowly began to move.

Steve moaned, watching you both work together in sync. He grabbed your thighs, squeezing as he pushed up into you. He pumped into you, moving in sync with Bucky who kept an arm around you to keep you against his chest. You gasped and moaned, feeling yourself clenching up from the pleasure.

The blonde under you pumped into you a few more times before letting out a loud groan and pulling out. He moved to kneel in front of you as he pulled off the condom. You smirked and quickly bent, sucking him into your mouth. He began to thrust into your mouth, his cock swelled and ready to cum as you sucked on him.

Bucky began to finger you with his bare hand as he kept fucking your ass, unable to believe how wet you were. He felt you tightening around his fingers and began to pound harder into you. Your orgasm completely overwhelmed you, making you scream around Steve's cock.

Steve came into your mouth, grunting as he stilled, hand resting on your head. Bucky came last, spilling into the condom as he pushed deeper into you while rubbing his fingers against your g-spot. You swallowed the cum in your mouth, pulling away with a pant.

The three of you caught your breath, lying next to each other. Steve trailed his fingers along your side, enjoying how sensitive you were. Bucky started another conversation, surprising you both with how casual he was about it. However, you let the conversation flow, smiling to the dark haired man.

Steve watched you sit up and study the design of the mechanical arm, making notes of the structure and function. "You're pretty smart," Bucky noted.

"I study bio-engineering," You admitted with a shrug. The night moved along until finally you three parted ways, you going off while Steve and Bucky went back to the apartments.

"This is normal for you?" Steve finally asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know...I think I kinda wanted to know her more."

Bucky made a face, smirking. "You might just, Cap."


	54. Rush. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Y/N are still running on adrenaline.

You gasped as his lips smashed against yours, your back colliding into the wall. You had no room to move between them, himself and the wall. His tongue pushed into your mouth, tangling with your own tongue. You moaned, fingers finding his hair and tugging gently. His helmet was long forgotten on the ground by your feet as he lifted you up, grinding into you.

"Y/N," He growled before nipping your neck harshly.

You let out a hiss, knowing it'd bruise but couldn't find the motivation to care. You were on your floor of the tower, a code needed for anyone to get on your floor (Well, really for any floor that was the living area for an Avenger). You needed Steve, even if it was against the wall.

"Steve, fuck me," You begged with a low moan.

Steve smirked and quickly pulled your pants to your thighs, taking advantage of your flexibility and pinning your legs to your chest. He kissed you as he undid his own pants, letting them fall. You moaned as the head of his cock came in contact with your already dripping cunt.

"Holy shit," He rasped as he pushed in. "So fucking wet."

You smirked and wrapped your legs tight around his waist, your heels digging into his hips to press him deeper into you. "Might wanna watch your language, Captain," You purred.

The growl that came from him left you shuddering before he began to pound into you. You gasped and cried out, moaning out his name. He kept grunting and growling, heart pounding fast.

He was sure what overcame him was the adrenaline pumping through him. As he watched you walk to the elevator, he followed after you. The moment you punched in the code for your floor, he was on you, kissing and touching you.

He moaned, tugging your hair as he continued to thrust into you. Steve rolled his hips into you, thrusting faster. He listened to your cries of pleasure, needing to hear more. "Touch yourself," He ordered into your ear.

You whimpered and reached between your bodies, rubbing your clit as he continued to fuck you. "O-Oh, Steve, f-fuck!" You moaned weakly, cheeks flushed red as you locked eyes with your lover. "Steve, I-I can't--"

"Go on," He chuckled out, making you whimper. "Let me hear you. Cum. Now."

You gasped and moaned loudly as you began to orgasm hard, shuddering and closing your eyes tight. Steve watched as you quivered against him, slicking his cock with your juices. He swore under his breath, moving faster now.

Steve panted against your neck, feeling closer and closer when he heard someone choke out a gasp. Steve froze up completely and looked up, seeing Clint standing right there, red faced.

"Uh...So..." Clint stammered, eye twitching as he was frozen in shock.

"Hey, Clint," You said with a poker face. "How'd you get here?"

"Y-You gave me the code after you broke your leg last summer," Clint said, turning around. "I came to check on you since the mission was rough but I can tell that's not the only thing that is." With that, the archer was hurrying back to the elevator.

You blinked and looked back to see Steve staring very intently at the ground. "Steve?"

"Y-Yeah?" He rasped out. You smirked, still feeling him hard in you, and rolled your hips. Steve grunted, surprised by the sudden assault of pleasure.

"I still need you," You whispered before kissing him hard. "Bedroom."

"Yes, ma'am," He said with a chuckle before moving you away from the wall and hurrying you to the bedroom.


	55. Submit To Me. Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro doesn't like how Y/N just goes along with what Tony says.

"Awesome," You said in a bored tone as you ignored Tony. You focused on the book you were reading. You just nodded, humming in response. However, his roar of laughter snapped you out of what you were reading as you looked up to see the childish man prancing around victoriously. "Wait, what?"

Pietro's face was stone as the other Avengers just shook their heads. Wanda sighed and looked at you. "You just agreed that you were a Kink Queen."

You blinked, thinking about it for a moment before shrugging. "Everyone's own opinion, I guess." Pietro's fist clenched under the table as the others gawked at you. "What?"

"Like what?" Sam asked.

You sighed and went back to your book. "I have sex. Was I supposed to be an innocent virgin? Seriously, guys, I'm twenty. It shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Bet you like to tie people up," Tony suggested, sitting next to you.

"Yeah and gag them when they won't shut up," You shot, glaring at Tony. "My sex life is none of your business. Just like I ignore yours, which is none of mine."

"I could tell you," Tony said with a grin.

You sighed and stood, snapping your book closed before walking out of the room. You shook your head as you stormed off. "Unbelievable," You muttered before gasping. The world was spinning around you as something tightened around your waist. You were suddenly in your room, pressed against the wall. You sighed, looking up at Pietro. "Not now. I'm pissed."

Pietro tugged your hair harshly, making you whimper as he glared you down. "What was that?" He asked, gripping your hip tightly. "You think I'm not angry. Seeing him talk to you like that..." Pietro ducked his head down, licking your neck softly. You shivered and arched into him. Pietro moved quickly.

You gasped as you were suddenly bare for him, shivering from the cold. He raised an eyebrow as you stood in front of him. You gulped and walked to the foot of your bed, bending over the footboard. Pietro moved slowly now, pulling your wrists back until they were bound to the bedframe. You licked your lips, squirming with anticipation.

Pietro knelt behind you, grabbing the box under your bed as he rubbed your thigh soothingly. You gulped and bit your lip, sighing quietly. He smirked to himself, loving the sight of you. He trailed his hand up the back of your thigh. You whimpered as his fingers barely caressed over your sex. A grin spread across his lips, feeling how wet you were getting. He grabbed the small ball gag and stood, walking around to your line of sight. He petted your head, watching you react to his touch, nuzzling his hand gently.

The ball was pressed to your lips. You didn't hesitate to bite down, feeling him tightened the straps on the back of your head. He brushed the hair from your eyes and kissed your cheek gently. "Good girl," He whispered, making you shudder and blush as he stood.

He left your line of sight. You held still, trying not to move so much as you heard his hand rustling through the box. He seemed to have found what he wanted and closed it, pushing the wooden case back under your bed. A bit childish, given that you lived with Tony Stark, but it somehow felt more intimate that way. Strange how a box of toys could make you feel sexy.

You heard the whistle before the leather cracked against your rear. You let out a yelp behind the ball. Pietro smirked and swung the crop across the back of your legs again. You moaned and felt the crop hit you again and again.

Pietro watched as your skin reddened until you were near shaking with desire. "Like that?" He asked as he hit you again. You nodded, moaning as the crop patted the inside of your thighs. You spread your legs for him, shuddering at the sound of his chuckle as the leather rubbed against your folds. "You're dripping," He hummed. He gave your sex a soft slap with the crop, licking his lips. "I didn't like it. Stark just staring at you like he could take you." You shook your head, pulling against the restraints on your wrists. "You're mine and mine only." 

You nodded frantically only to moan as the crop hit you again, this time harder than before. You felt your eyes well up with tears. You whimpered as another strike hit you. Pietro glanced at you, seeing you press your forehead to the throw on your bed. "Red?" He asked. You shook your head. "Yellow?" You nodded and Pietro dropped the crop. He gently rubbed his hands over the reddened skin. He frowned when he felt welts beginning to form under his palm. "Why didn't you snap your fingers?" He sighed before dropping to his knees.

You moaned as he kissed the skin softly. He carefully soothed away the sting until he licked a stripe up your folds. You hissed a gasp, only to whine when he pulled away.

"Green?" He asked softly. Upon your nod, he placed a gentle kiss at your tail bone before dropping his pants. He slid his cock between your folds and teased you. The feeling of his hard flesh against you made you moan and squirm. He gave your rear a light pat, warning you. You stopped squirming, causing him to say "Good girl" as he pulled back completely. "Mine."

Your muffle scream echoed in your head as he was suddenly filling you completely. He moaned, holding your hips completely. "Fuck, you're so tight." He rasped out.

His hands rubbed your skin gently, allowing you to adjust to him before he began to thrust wildly into you. You moaned, pulling against the restraints as you tried to pull yourself up. Pietro pressed a hand on the back of your neck, keeping you down as he began to fuck you hard.

You shuddered and moaned, writhing beneath him. Pietro grunted softly, squeezing and angling his hips. "Y/N, Вы чувствуете так чертовски хорошо. Я люблю тебя так сильно." You blushed at the words, knowing he meant the appraisal. He moved faster, rubbing perfectly against your g-spot.

His hand moved from your neck to your folds. He smirked as he moved his fingers as fast as he could, watching you scream into the ball and pressed against him. "Хорошая девочка. Приходи за мной." He whispered, his face twisting in pleasure.

Upon his command, you were cumming for him right then and there. Pietro grunted loudly and grabbed your hips, thrusting fast into you as he rode you through your pleasure. He then pulled out and stroked himself as his cum fell over your reddened ass cheeks. You whimpered, wriggling your hips as he continued to cum.

You were panting as your eyes closed. The restraints on your wrists loosened and you could feel yourself going limp. The strap on the back of your head came undone next. "Release," Pietro ordered quietly. You opened your mouth and he pulled away the ball, noting the deep teeth marks in the rubbed. He carefully helped you onto the bed. "Stay," He said.

Soon, you felt a cool cloth of your rear, cleaning you up gently. He kissed your head gently as he sat on the bed. You quickly crawled up the bed until your head was resting in his lap. Pietro smiled and petted your head as you curled up.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," You whispered, your throat hurting from screaming. He smiled and gently began to rub your back.

"I didn't mean to be so rough. I--" You shook your head and smiled up at him, making him smile back. "My good girl," He hummed and kissed your head before you adjusted and sat in his lap. He kissed you lovingly.


	56. Can't Wait. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't wait until they get home.

The music was pulsating through your body and the club. A night out, just what the team needed. At least according to Tony. You somehow managed to get drunk and dragged out onto the dance floor. At first, you weren't really too into it. You didn't really know how to move. But when calloused hands fell on your hips, you began to ease up.

You turned in his arms, smiling up at Tony's face. "Having fun?" You could barely hear his voice over the music.

"I am now!" Why'd you say it like that?

You both began to move, bodies moving in almost perfect sync. The buzz of the alcohol made you sway more, causing you to lean against Tony a bit. You both just laughed, drunk off your asses at this point. You shivered as his hand tightened on your hip, meeting his eyes as the music pulsating more.

He moved closer to you, eyes seeming to drop as he continued to stare into yours. Your bodies seemed to move in unison, like you were trying desperately to outdo the other. Tony leaned down, cupping your face. The lights flashed as you moved towards him.

Your lips met and everything exploded. Your tongues tangled almost instantly. You moaned as he tasted like the margarita he'd ordered for you both to share. Admittedly, you'd liked Tony for the longest time, but the fear of losing your best friend almost tore you apart.

The alcohol in your system made you forget all your fears. You don't remember when the two of you moved. You only vaguely remember stepping away from the dance floor. Your hips were pressed against a tiled wall as his lips pressed against yours.

"Y/N," He grunted into your mouth as he began to grind into you.

You moaned, wrapping your legs around his hips. You were suddenly grateful for the dress you were wearing as he pushed it up to grind his clothed erection into you. Tony pulled away from the kiss, looking into your eyes for a moment.

"Please don't stop," You found yourself whispering.

Tony's pupil blew at that and he was kissing your neck roughly as he reached one hand into his pocket. He pulled out a condom as you were undoing his pants. "Fuck, Y/N..." He whispered as you pulled him out.

You gave him several long strokes, moaning appreciatively at his length. He ripped open the foil and quickly rolled the latex over him. He pushed your thong aside, rubbing your clit with his thumb briefly before pushing into you.

You both moaned, you clinging to him as he supported you against the wall. He held you to him as he bottomed out. He was panting softly, moaning against your cheek. Tony clenched his jaw, gulping a bit. You rolled your hips and he grunted before thrusting into you quickly.

"God, fuck!" He moaned, hands gripping your rear tightly. He pushed into you, feeling you clenching his tightly. "Y/N, you're so fucking good." He kissed your neck more. "Going to bring you to my bed later."

You grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He moaned lowly, pumping faster into you. You gasped against his lips, clinging to his shirt. "T-Tony," You cried softly as you rolled your hips to your best ability as he held you up.

"Shit," He moaned, bucking his hips. "I'm gonna blow. Y/N, I can't--I'm gonna cum!"

You moaned, rocking your hips faster as you leaned back against the wall. He watched you reach down and rub your clit as he moved. Tony groaned, watching you twitch and moan as your pussy squeezed him convulse until you were cumming hard. He gasped and moved harder into you as he let go, spilling into the condom completely.

Tony stood still, holding you carefully. He stared into your eyes for a long moment before kissing you hard. "Tony," You mumbled against his lips.

"Hm?"

"More."

Tony smirked and pulled out. "Baby, I'm gonna give you so much more back home."


	57. Take A Picture. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N loves staring at Bucky a bit too much.

His metal fist pushed the sandbag, making the chains rattle. You shifted a bit, biting your lip as you watched him throwing punches at random. There was something about the way his body moved when he was training. You could only imagine how it was in the field. 

Sweat was rolling down his forehead in small beads as he controlled his breathing. His body began to move faster, as if he were falling into a memory. You licked your lips, squeezing your thighs together as he began to throw kicks now.

Bucky threw out his foot was last time, watching the bag swing away violently before he stepped out of the way. He panted softly before running his hand through his hair. He chuckled lowly, making you shiver. "Take a picture, Doll. It'll last longer."

You smiled as you met his eyes. "Yeah but the picture won't get me as worked up as the real deal."

Bucky smirked and lifted his hand, gesturing you over. You walked towards him, licking your lips in anticipation. His arms wrapped around you quickly once you were within reach and he kissed you hard. You moaned against his lips, your arms easily wrapping around his neck. His hands moved to the back of your thighs, lifting you.

You happily wrapped your legs around him, moaning as you felt his erection against your clothed core. "Fuck, Y/N,"He whispered as he sat on the bench. You straddled his hips easily as he smirked, looking up at you. "Do you even know how hot it is to watch you getting turned on? You started squirming and biting your lip. Cutest fucking thing ever," He whispered as he began to flutter your neck with kisses.

"Bucky," You moaned, rolling your hips into him. He growled lowly and tugged your hair, feeling the threads in his palm. "Please."

"Anything for you, Doll. I want to watch you ride." He watched you stand and easily step out of your jeans and boy shorts, licking his lips a bit. You smirked and dropped to your knees between his legs. Bucky gulped at the sight and watched you mouth over his erection. He moaned, pressing his hips to your mouth. "Y/N..."

You smirked and pulled him out of his sweats before teasing his length. You listened to him forcing himself to breath deeply, stroking him as you licked at his tip. His moan vibrated in your ears, turning you on even more. In a quick movement, you'd sucked him into your mouth.

Bucky gasped and moaned, watching you bob your head along him. He swore softly, gasping and squirming. His metal fingers rested on the back of your head and as you pulled away, he pushed you back down his cock. You groaned, choking a bit as you looked up at him. He moaned, feeling you suppress the urge to push away as you panted hard through your nose. He then tugged your hair, pulling you off him. He watched you gasp for air, saliva dripping from your lip as he stroked himself.

"Now." He grunted lowly. You smiled, biting your lip playfully as you stood and straddled his hips. "Oh fu...Nnngh." He groaned as you sank onto his throbbing length. You moaned and began riding him instantly. "Fuck, I love it. You're so wet."

You moaned, blushing from his words. The way Bucky would talk dirty always made you feel ready to cum right then and there. You rose along him, gyrating your hips as you looked into his eyes. Bucky's cheek twitched as he groaned and pulled you down so your pelvis was flushed against his. You shivered at the rumble in his chest and rutted your hips into him.

He smirked and moved quickly. You were laying on the bench under him as he grabbed your hips. You let out a cry as he pounded into you. You moaned and arched into him, planting your feet on the ground and meeting his thrusts.

"Y/N," He whispered, looking into your eyes. He then smirked, seeing the expression on your face. "Ready for me, Baby? Ready to cum hard for me?"

"Yes!" You screamed, gripping his hands tightly. "Bucky, please!"

"Cum. Now." He growled and pushed deep into you. He felt your pussy fluttering and squeezing him as you orgasmed, moaning loudly for him. Bucky swore under his breath, grinding into you before pulling out. You felt his metal hand push your shirt up before you felt the warmth drip onto your skin.

You panted beneath him, looking up into his eyes as he gasped for air. He then smiled and kissed you lovingly, fingers tangling into your hair. Everything felt like it was sparking.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Language, Rogers," Bucky laughed out without missing a beat.

You turned a bright red as you hid your face, knowing Steve was covering his in annoyance. "Seriously. Can't you two keep it in your pants long enough to get to your rooms?"

"You should've seen the way she was looking at me!" Bucky defended, moving to sit up.

"No. Don't move. Sh-She's..." Steve just sighed and walked out of the gym. "You're cleaning everything, Buck."

Bucky smirked and looked down at you. "Yes, sir," He rumbled lowly as he licked his lips.

"No!"


	58. Fill Her Up. Tony Stark and Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Clint love filling Y/N up.

Tony moaned, fisting his cock as he watch you being pinned onto the bed. He watched you cry out and clench the sheets, making him smirk. Your cheeks were red as the hand kept you pinned by pressing down on your shoulder. Clint began to roll his hips, pushing into you with a groan. "Fuck," Tony moaned, jerking it faster as he panted softly.

You moaned and pushed back against Clint. Your body felt like it was on fire. Clint's hands went for your breasts and he pulled you so you sat up, presented for Tony as Clint pumped faster into you. You closed your eyes, feeling your cheeks heat up.

Tony growled and got up, gripping your face. "Open your eyes, now." He growled out. You moaned and obediently opened them. You looked into his eyes as Clint's fingers moved down to your clit. You gasped and moaned, riding against his hand. "Such a good girl." Tony hummed with a smirk. "Like taking two cocks?"

"Yes!" You moaned loudly, blushing darkly. You met Clint's thrusts, feeling ready to explode.

"Suck his dick and ride me," Tony growled.

Clint smirked and threw you on the bed. He immediately was kneeling by your head. Clint tugged your hair, pressing his tip against your lips. You instantly swallowed him into your mouth as Tony pushed into your easily. you let out a cry of pleasure around Clint, moaning as Tony pumped himself faster into you.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Clint moaned, thrusting into your mouth. He tugged your hair hard enough to keep you in place as he fucked your mouth.

Tony growled and pumped faster, watching you moaning around Clint's cock. "Fuck, I feel ready t-to..." Tony panted, gripping your hips. Clint's fingers reached down and began to toy with your clit. You moaned louder, bobbing your head to the best of your ability. "Oh fuck!" Tony grunted as he felt your pussy clench around him. He pumped himself faster into your before pulled out and squeezing his cock tightly. He made a face, trying to suppress the urge to cum right then and there.

Clint smirked and pulled his cock out of your mouth and tapped it repeatedly against your lips. "Y/N," He panted softly, before pulled away. You whimpered, feeling your body burning with need. "Touch yourself."

You moaned and began to rub yourself, legs spread on the bed as both men watched you. You bit your lip and rubbed at your clit, your body sensitive from stimulation. You were so close to your own orgasm. You slid two fingers into you, listening to the men groan as they began to stroke themselves.

Tony moaned, feeling ready to cum when he watched your back arch off the bed. You were about to cum. Tony moaned and kissed you hard as Clint moved between your legs, lapping up your folds. Clint thrusted his tongue into you, tasting you as you began to orgasm. He moaned and pressed his face deeper into you, slurping and moaning.

You moaned against Tony's lips before he pulled away. "Please! I-I need you both."

Tony nodded and laid on the bed. Clint helped you sit up as you crawled up Tony's body, rubbing your core along his length. The man gasped and moaned, loving how wet you were. Clint lubed his cock up as you sank onto Tony, moaning softly. He waited until you'd held still to slid into your puckered hole.

You let out a soft moan, laying your head on Tony's chest, the cool metal of the arc reactor soothing you. All three of you stilled for a long moment, adjusting to the sensation before you'd rolled your hips.

The men moaned and rocked into you slowly. Clint moved slowly as Tony pushed deep into you. You moaned, feeling your body reacting again. You were already about to explode. Clint moved faster and you were overwhelmed.

It became a blur of groans, hands, and heat. Skin constantly touching and hard thrusts. Your lips connected with Clint's as Tony grabbed your hips. He rolled into you and you were crying out against Clint's lips, feeling your second orgasm hit you instantly.

Clint grunted and pulled out before you felt him cumming over your rear. Tony pumped himself a few more times before soaking you with his seed. You gasped and moaned as you rocked into him still.

Finally you dropped beside Tony, Clint curling up behind you. The three of you panted quietly, clinging to each other. You finally kissed Tony's cheek as Clint rubbed your side.

"So, plan on joining us again, Legolas?" Tony teased, smirking to him.

"I just might," Clint chuckled before looking at you. "Cool with that?"

"Hell yeah." You then made a face. "Not gonna lie though, I'm really hungry now."

"Oh thank god, I'm not alone," Tony sighed, getting up. He searched for his boxers before slipping them on. "I'll make food. Clint, you want something?"

"Just one of those granola bars I like," He mumbled, cuddling you.

"Babe?"

"Food," You mumbled like a zombie.


	59. Changes. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Y/N have been together for a while. When he comes back after taking the super soldier serum, his girl wants to have him all to herself.

Steve gasped as he felt your walls clenching around him. "Y/N!" He moaned, hands wrapping around your hips.

You moaned and rode faster, your orgasm hitting you hard. "S-Steve, god!" You moaned as he sat up and kissed you lovingly. You both groaned and moved against one another, riding out the pleasure before you both collapsed on the bed.

That was the last time you'd seen Steve before the experiment. He'd watched you ride him through your own pleasure. The memory alone was pleasurable. You were at home, curled up in the study. It was one of the books Gladys brought you. God bless that woman, but her stories were simply too bold.

A ring brought your from your thoughts. The doorbell. Who on earth could it be? You answered the door, gasping when you saw Steve. You knew the experiment would change him, but so drastically?

"Steve?" You asked carefully.

The blush on his face gave him away as he pulled a boquet of flowers from behind him. "Surprise," He said sheepishly.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly. He smiled against your lips and walked into your home with you in his arms. He kicked the door shut and immediately pinned you to the wall. You gasped in surprise.

"Sorry," He whispered before kissing your neck. "Want to try something." You blushed as he pressed against you, grinding into you wantingly.

"S-Steve," You moaned.

Steve smirked, loving your reaction already. He kissed up your neck and to your ear, whispering against the shell, "My turn." His voice was laced with desire that nearly made you melt. It was completely inappropriate but you just wanted to feel him above you and hear him moan. His body pressed against your as his hands rubbed and hips grinded.

You let out a throaty moan, flushing. You tugged at his shirt, pulling at the buttons. Steve easily striped it away. You gulped, surprised by his new build. It was definitely different from what you remembered.

Steve smiled, feeling a bit shy again. "I know it's...different. I..." He licked his lips, his nerves showing. You just smiled and cupped his face, stroking his cheek bones.

"Steve, I've told you before, your body has never been what attracted me to you. I love your eyes."

The man gulped, feeling his chest warming as he looked into your eyes. "I love you so much," He whispered before kissing you lovingly.

You moaned, pressing into him. Steve easily swept you up and carried you to your bedroom, laying you down on the bed. Your fingers laced with his as he pressed your hand on the pillow under your head. He groaned and kissed over your shirt, looking up at you as he tugged at the fabric with his teeth. You smiled, laughing breathlessly. He just grinned and quickly stripped you down until you were bare.

"So beautiful," He whispered as he stripped away your clothing. You sat up quickly and helped Steve out of his own clothing. You blushed when he pinned you to the bed when you tried to pull down his underwear. He smirked and grinded into you, making you moan loudly. "No. My turn." He growled with the devilish grin.

You gulped as he kissed your cheek then down your body, sucking and lapping at random. You squirmed and moaned as he kissed back up to your lips. You shivered at the lust that'd filled his eyes. 

"I love you," He whispered, cupping your face. "I'm so glad I have you, Y/N."

You smiled, pushing the bit of hair that'd fallen in his face. "I love you, too, Steve." You kissed his nose softly. "I got real lucky that Nancy dragged me on her date with Bucky."

Steve smiled and kissed you lovingly as he stripped down completely. He pushed into you slowly, watching you gasp and arch into him. He groaned, watching your face. He rolled his hips, watching you moan and gasp.

"You're so beautiful." Steve groaned softly as he thrusted slowly.

You arched into him, rolling your hips and crying out softly. You clung to him and looked into his eyes, feeling the emotion overwhelming you.

He moaned weakly, cupping your face and hip as he thrusting slowly, dragging out every inch of him in you. He watched you writhe and moan, mouth parted and cheeks flushed. His lips connected with yours and the sparks ignited again. Like they always did.

The overpowered your sense and you were crying out in pleasure and riding against him. Steve moaned and thrusted faster, harder. "Steve, fuck!" 

"Language, little miss," he growled, pumping harder into you. He felt your body shudder under him until you were a crying mess under him. "That's it. Cry for me, Y/N."

"Steve! Please, ah!"

"Ah, fuck! Y/N!" Steve grunted into your ear. He kissed your neck and ear softly, making you weak under him. "I can't--I'm--"

You nodded and kissed him hard. Steve moaned and pumped harder into you, feeling your walls clench around him as you started to orgasm. You cried out as he let out a loud moan, cumming hard with you.

You gasped, curling to him as you rode against one another. Steve moaned, pressing his forehead against yours as he moved in you until you finally collapsed beneath him. He smiled, panting softly, before dropping next to you. You panted and curled under his arm, making him smile.

"God, you're so beautiful." He whispered before kissing you lovingly. You smiled against his lips, shivering as his hands were all over your back. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Captain." Steve groaned, his face turning red. "All the girls are talking about Captain America in town."

"Hide me, please?"

You smirked and moved on top of him. "If I can have you to myself," You purred, running a hand down his chest.

Steve smiled, biting his lip. "Yes, Ma'am."


	60. (Not) Jealous. Natasha Romanoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is jealous of Nat and Clint's relationship and swears Nat is in on Tony's pestering.

"You okay, Y/N?" Natasha asked, standing close to you. You shifted a bit, smiling to her as you nodded. "I know when you're hiding something. C'mon." She laid her hand on yours.

You gulped and smiled a bit, clearing your throat. "I'm fine,Tash," You said before grabbing your things and hurrying out of the room.

Natasha sighed a bit, making a face before walking towards the couch. She plopped down unceremoniously next to Clint. "No luck?" Clint asked. Natasha shook her head. Clint smiled and wrapped his arm around her, hoping to comfort her.

"She doesn't like me like that," Natasha muttered in a pessimistic way.

Clint made a face at that. He'd never heard Natasha depressed about anything, save the nightmares she'd have about The Red Room. To hear her down because the girl she likes was oblivious or ignoring Natasha's advances...

It pissed him off. Clint shook his head. "Nah. I think she does like you. You gotta remember, Y/N's not exactly great with talking about her feelings. She tends to...bottle everything up." Natasha nodded, humming softly, before a big smirk spread across her face. Clint saw it and muttered, "Oh god. What are you planning?"

"Maybe I should push her a bit." Natasha hummed. "Make everything bubble over." Once Clint heard his friend's plan, he was caught between calling her insane or genius.

\--

You sighed, leaving the lab. Stark was pissing you off. Since finding out you were a lesbian, the questions were nonstop.

"So you had sex with girls? Was it good?"

"You top or bottom?"

"Do you use toys on them or do they use them on you?"

It was a miracle you hadn't thrown him through the wall, but Bruce, being the ever so calming center for you, suggested you get some water so you could get away and he could talk to Stark.

Of course, you were all for getting away, no matter what the cost. You would be taking your time with it. A LOT of time. However, as you walked into the living room, you saw Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Steve all on the couch watching a movie.

What grabbed your attention was Natasha curling up to Clint. His hand was on her shoulder and hers was on his thigh. Both touching and close. Too close for your liking.

You bristled at the sight but carried onto the kitchen quickly, looking straight ahead in an attempt to calm yourself. You hurried to the fridge, grabbing the bottle of water as you began to think you'd deal with Stark's dumb as fuck questions.

You stopped, standing still in the kitchen. The sight really pissed you off so much. You sighed and shook your head. You'd long since convinced yourself that Natasha was in on the teasing like Stark. But that didn't mean you weren't jealous. You knew nothing was really happening with the two but just seeing how close they were upset you. You weren't particularly close with any of the Avengers. Yes, Bruce was similar to a brother to you but you weren't exactly close with your own brother.

With a deep breath, you hurried through the area. "Lady Y/N!" Thor called, stopping you. You looked at the group, avoiding looking at Clint and Natasha. "Come join us! The film is quite entertaining." You looked at the screen to see that it was Dumb And Dumber that was on.

"Nah. I'm good," You said.

Natasha blinked, watching you walk off. She heard something in your voice. A smirk then spread across her lips as she hurried after you. "Be right back."

"Want us to pause?" Steve offered to which she waved him off.

Natasha walked after you, noticing that you were avoiding the lab. "Y/N? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," You said.

"You're lying to me again. When will you learn to--" She gasped when you'd pinned her to the wall. You were both eye-level with one another. She'd always enjoyed that, the fact that you were just a hair taller than her. "Y/N?" She asked, somewhat breathless. She couldn't deny that the closeness was turning her on.

You gulped, staring into her eyes before you kissed her hard. You expected her to push away and scream in disgust. Her hands rose up at such speed, you instinctively flinched, breaking the kiss and bracing yourself for the blow. Instead, Natasha's hand wrapped around the back of your neck as she pulled you back for another kiss.

Natasha felt you shiver as you kissed her. She couldn't help but smirk a bit as she pulled you against her. You eagerly pressed into her, feeling her body completely against yours. Natasha hummed softly, only to bite on your lip instinctively when your knee pressed against her core.

You pulled away to whisper an apology but Natasha instantly pulled you back down again before dragging you off. You were suddenly in her room, being pinned to her bed as she straddled your hips. She had you squirming and biting your lip as she kissed your neck.

"N-Natasha," You gasped softly as she found your sweet spot. She rolled her hips against your, making you shudder a bit. She was careful in her touches, making you whimper and blush. "I-I..."

"You don't want to go all the way?" She asked lowly in your ear. You shivered, blushing brightly before you shook your head. "That's okay." She smiled and cupped you face, watching you gasp for air. She smiled as she pushed the hair from your face. "Too late to say that I want a date, huh?"

You smirked and pinned her to the bed under you, kissing her hard. "I don't think I'm into prying eyes," You hummed as you grabbed the gun under her pillow and shot directly behind you.

Meanwhile, Tony let out a loud swear, startling Bruce.

Natasha smirked, licking her lips a bit. "So, what's that mean then?" She asked as you kissed her neck softly. She gasped a bit, arching into you. You moved so one thigh was pressed against her sex. "Y/N!" She hissed a bit, giving you the Assassin stare.

You smirked and kissed her, grinding into her. She moaned and pressed her knee into you. You both moved in unison, rubbing against one another to bring each other closer and closer. You grabbed onto her hand, kissing her lovingly as she moaned against your lips.

She moved faster against you, making you shudder as you bit down on her neck. Natasha gasped and wrapped her arms around you. You quickly slid your arms under her, pulling her against you as you moved faster, desperate to make her squirm.

Natasha panted and mewled a bit before you watched her tense up before she let out a moan. That moan made you shudder and cry out a bit as she groaned lowly. Your body tensed completely as you held onto her.

You both panted softly, holding onto one another until you slumped against her. You weren't that heavy and Natasha loved holding you to her. She sighed softly and kissed your head lovingly, smiling.

"Wow." She said with a smirk.

"Shuddup," You chuckled out as you kissed under her jaw.


	61. Vent. Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Francis, thanks to the X-Twats, Wade comes home and needs to work out some tension, in which his roommate, Y/N, walks in.

"Shit! Fuck!" You jumped as Wade stormed in, falling to the ground in a heap of exhaustion. "Shit! Cock! Balls fucker!"

"And you get more and more creative," You muttered, assembling the piece Wade ordered from Ikea. "So, where's your hand?"

"Eternally giving Colossus the finger," Wade said quickly, turning his head to look up at you. "Where's the stick?"

"Still up my ass," You said without hesitation. "I'm guessing it didn't go well with Francis?"

"No! You know what happened?" He asked rhetorically as he rolled onto his stomach and crawled to you. "Those asshat X-Men douche-suckers! They played me! They distracted me so the fuck-nut could get away! He slipped right out of my arms!" He then stopped and looked down at the stump that was his left arm. "Arm." He sighed and looked at the piece you just set up. "Nicely done. See? Told you it'd look good. Now, if only you knew how to use a screwdriver."

"What?" You asked, but the furniture fell apart at that. You sighed, pouting your lips a bit as Wade took off his mask. "Darn it," You mumbled.

"Oh c'mon," Wade said, moving into your line of sight. "You're how old and you don't even swear! C'mon. Say it with me. Mothah fuggah!" He said the last two words slowly, as if to encourage you.

"Not happening." You said, looking him straight in the eye. You then looked down at the stump. "Anything I could do to make it easier?"

"With your handy work?" He asked sarcastically before patting your head. "Not happening, Princess." He then grabbed tissues, the stuffed unicorn you'd gotten him when you first moved in with him, and a bottle of lotion. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to vent some frustration."

You made a face, honestly confused by what he meant before it clicked and your cheeks turned a bright red. Wade just gave you a smirk before giving your head another pat before walking to his room.

You sighed, shaking your head as you tried to get the image out of your mind. It wasn't that you were a virgin. Hell, you were far from it. But, Wade would never believe that the sweet girl he lived with knew how to roll her hips and liked to be spanked.

Time passed as you were doing laundry, cleaning his suit for him. You sighed, seeing the tear in the leather. "Wade!" You hissed out loudly as you got up. You needed to get the leather from his room. You opened the door. "Wade, I ne--Oh!" 

If Wade wasn't jerking off to the thought of your lips around his cock, he would've laughed at the look on your face. Instead, he locked eyes with you, panting softly. "Y/N..." He let out a strained moan. He watched you gulp as stood frozen, staring at him. "Like what you see?" He asked with a grin, giving his dick a long stroke. "Bet ya can't guess what I'm thinking about."

You blinked a few times, shaking a bit as you squeezed your thighs together, not going unnoticed by him. You looked away at last, heading for the leather he kept. You felt an arm wrap around you almost instantly, hating his quick and quiet feet. "Wade, I--"

"I think about you," He whispered, nuzzling your hair. "I saw that little twitch. You do that when you get turned on. I know cuz you do that every time you see that captain wearing the spandex flag on TV."

"Wade..." You bit your lip, keeping your eyes on the ground.

"Y/N," He said, a more serious tone in his voice. "Just say the word...I'll back off. But I'm letting you know...I want to fuck your brains out."

You shivered at those words, gulping a bit. You knew Wade well enough. Been living with him long enough. You had a crush on him, yeah, but you knew he always avoided actually touching you because of his insecurity over his skin condition. Hearing him talk like that...

Wade gulped when he saw you nod. He moved slowly, brushing the hair away from your neck. He felt you shiver again, making him feel a little more confident. He carefully set his hand on your hip (The stump having stopped bleeding) as he kissed your neck softly.

You moaned quietly, surprised by his gentle behavior. His hand squeezed gently as he rested his head on your shoulder, bending over to meet your height. "You...sure?" He asked quietly.

"Wade," You said, gulping before turning around. "Fuck me."

A smirk spread across his lips as he quickly leaned in, kissing you hard. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him, clinging to the back of his shirt. Wade's hand spread over your ass, making you groan a bit before you let out a gasp.

"Like that?" He asked with a smirk as he spanked you again, hearing your moan. "Fuck, you're kinky."

"Shut up," You hissed, grabbing hold of his cock and kissing him. Wade whimpered and moaned under your touch. You stroked him slowly, teasing him. He cupped your face with his hand, thrusting into your touch as he kissed you. You couldn't help but moan.

"Y/N...I need to be in you. Please," He moaned before pulling you back to the bed. As he sat down, his eyes widened, watching you strip down. It was like a switch flipped in you, turning you from the sweet girl he lived with to a wild fire. He examined your body and gulped.

Your heart started hammering and you suddenly felt shy under his gaze. Instinctively, you covered your stomach, a shy habit of yours. Wade carefully grabbed your hand and pulled you to him. He kissed at your arms gently as he flattened his hands against your back. 

Wade looked up into your eyes, nudging your wrists gently. He watched you gulp and reveal yourself, resting your hands on his shoulders. He felt you tug at the hooded shirt and he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I...if you saw all of me, you'd probably scream."

You nodded, understanding his anxiety as you straddled his hips. "Then...are you sure this is okay?" You whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Absolutely," He said quickly, cupping your face. "Just...my clothes..." He gulped again, looking down. That small fear that was bubbling inside of him exploded into an aroused moan when you pressed against him and kissed him. "Y/N! Shit!" He looked down, watching you stroke him carefully as you rubbed your wet core against him. "Mother of fuck," He groaned, seeing how wet you were.

"Wade, please," You whimpered, his tip throbbing about your clit. "I want this."

"Have it then. Have all of it." He said gently, kissing your neck.

You shivered and rose your hips, sliding the tip of his cock to your entrance and sinking onto him. You both moaned softly, your fists balling into his shirt. "Wade," You gasped, whimpering a bit.

Wade looked into your eyes and gulped. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure for you. "Baby, why didn't you let me get you ready?" He whispered, kissing your cheek and ear. "How long has it been?"

"C...ouple years," You moaned, shivering under his touch.

Wade hummed and bucked his hips, listening to your whimpering moan. "We're gonna make up that lost time." He laid back, hand against your stomach as he pressed up into you. "God...you feel so fucking good!"

You moaned and started to ride him hard. You listened to him gasp and moan, loving how you stared into his eyes. You were whimpering, groaning, gasping...

Wade let out a wailing moan as you rose yourself up, teasing his tip. He watched you gyrate your hips a bit before dropping down onto him. "Fuck! Christ, Y/N!"

"Like that?" You asked, biting your lip. He shivered, watching you. You pulled yourself up, teasing him again.

"Fuck, yes!" He gasped, hand falling onto the bed, gripping the sheets. "Fuck, you're fucking amazing! Shit, ah!" He growled and moaned loudly as you rode him, unable to stop himself from meeting your thrusts.

You moaned, a flush hitting your cheeks as you moved so your chest was against his. You kissed him, moaning weakly. "Wade," You gasped quietly, forehead against his.

He felt your walls squeezing and getting wetter, making him shudder and moan. He flipped you under him. "That's it," He whispered. "Cum." He watched you moan as he felt you orgasm, grunting and thrusting into you. He moaned, pumping faster as he rode you through it. "Keep cumming, Y/N. God...I love you so much," He grunted, thrusting faster.

You gasped and moaned loudly, back arching off the bed. "W-Wade! Ah!"

Wade grunted and thrusted harder into you, hand cupping your rear to hold you against him as he used his handless arm to hold himself over you. "Y/N! Ah!" He groaned, stilling completely. He didn't want it to end right then. He looked into your eyes, panting a bit.

You panted, cheeks flushed. You gulped. "Wade..."

"Shit, I...F-Fuck, I'm sorry!" He hissed, head falling into your chest. "I...Y/N--"

"Do you mean it?" You asked quietly. Wade looked up at you, gulping a bit. "Do you mean that?"

Wade paused, thinking over his words before nodding. "Y/N, you're the most beautifl woman I've ever met. You look at me. I mean, you really look at me. You don't scream, you don't puke, you don't...You don't look at me and see the monster I am."

You cupped his face, smiling softly. "Because you're not a monster." You kissed his lips softly. "You're just a guy with bad luck."

Wade smiled, tucking some hair away from your face. "Right now? I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He shivered and kissed you softly as he began to push into you again.

You moaned, arms around his neck as you met his thrusts. Soft grunts and pants began to echo through the room until Wade gave you a hard thrust.

"Fuck! Wade!" You shouted, back arching.

"Dirty mouth," He chuckled as he began to pound into you. "Those little lips swearing. Fuck, it's a turn-on. Can't wait to use that dirty mouth!"

You cried out, hands gripping his biceps. "Yes, please!" You moaned, arching into him.

"Gonna spank you. Fuck that tight pussy all night." Wade grunted, feeling his end coming. "You're gonna scream so much, it'll be better than the Wilhelm Scream." 

He was pounding hard, hips snapping against yours. You could feel the sweet burn of his jeans rubbing violently against your thighs and his cock rubbing right against your g-spot. He smirked as he felt you squeezing him again.

"Already about to cum again?" He moaned, rolling his hips. Wade pressed his forehead to yours, his thrusts becoming sloppy. "Come on, Y/N. Let me feel that pussy clench."

"W-Wade!" You gasped and moaned loudly, nearly screaming as your thighs shook hard.

Wade grunted, feeling you cum around him again. "Shit. Ah god!" He pushed himself deeper into you, cumming with you. He panted softly as he shot load after load into you. You smirked and flipped him under you. "Wha--Oh fuck!" He shouted as you rode him. "Fuck, shit. Just like that! Just fuck me!"

"Wade!" You bounced harder along him, throwing him under the metaphorical waves of pleasure as his seed dripped out of you with every bounce. He moaned, watching you ride him. He watched you shake again and slow down to a stop. You were panting, hands on his stomach to hold yourself up. "W-Wade..." You whispered.

Wade's eyes widened as yours fluttered shut. He caught you, pulling you close as he rolled you under him, pulling out in a fluid motion. He studied your face, seeing the flushed expression you had as sweat clung to your skin. You looked at him weakly, exhausted.

"Do you have any idea how amazing that felt?" He whispered, smiling softly.

You gave him your own grin as you cupped his face. "I love you too." He gulped, staring at you for a long moment before kissing you.

Wade grinned as he examined you, seeing you bite your lip. "Just because the one-shot is ending, doesn't mean I'm done with you?"

"What?"

"What?"


	62. Captain's Orders. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve walks in on Tony and Y/N and wants to join.

Your nails dragged down his back as your chest pressed against the cool metal of the arc reactor. You moaned, already feeling ready to explode. "T-Tony," You cried out softly. He grunted and moaned into your ear, keeping you pressed into the couch beneath him.

"God, you feel so fucking--Ah!" He moaned and panted as he moved faster, determined to bring you to your end.

That's when he heard the door open. For some reason, Tony found himself unable to care and kept pumping into you, even when Steve gasped loudly, grabbing your attention. You tried to cover up but Tony quickly pinned your hands over your head and sucked hard on a nipple.

"Oh god! I'm s-so sorry!" Steve said, quickly covering his eyes when he saw Tony shamelessly revealing you to him.

Tony just smirked, feeling how wet you were getting from Steve walking in. He thrusted harder, grunting out, "C'mon, Cap. You know you like it." To emphasize his point, Tony pulled out of you and sat up, pulling you on top of him so you were facing Steve.

Steve shuddered as he heard you moan and peeked. He saw your eyes closed tight, clearly flustered by the situation. Tony's hands were hooked under your knees, spreading you and he thrusted up quickly. He watched you grip onto his arms, nails digging into his flesh.

He couldn't lie; the sight was arousing. He licked his lips as you opened your eyes, locking eyes with him. The small whimper that escaped you left him shivering. His eyes then trailed to Tony. 

His head rolled back in pleasure, lips parted as he grunted softly. His cheek twitched. His hands were tense under your knees, squeezing hard.

Then there was his cock pounding into you. Steve didn't know which turned him on more; the sight of your pussy taking almost every inch of him, or Tony's hard cock covered in your slick.

"Fuck," Steve sighed, palming himself a bit.

Tony chuckled and kissed your neck, muttering, "I knew it. He wants to fuck us, Y/N." He licked a stripe up the column of your neck. "Should we let him?" Upon your nod, Tony gestured Steve closer.

Steve stepped up, watching you bite your lip a bit. Once he was close enough, Tony dropped your legs, allowing you to rise shakily onto your knees, his tip inside of you still. Steve shivered as your hand reached up, cupping his face gently. He leaned down and kissed you, listening to the small whimper you gave.

"Sure about this?" He asked you and Tony, feeling ready to go insane.

"Absolutely," Tony said. "Y/N?"

"Yes," You breathed out, surprised you could even speak as you shook.

Tony smirked and brought you back down so he was fully sheathed into you. You let out a loud moan, hand twisting into Steve shirt. 

Steve pulled himself out, stroking himself a few times. He then moaned when he felt your tongue giving him a few kitten licks. "Holy hell," Steve whispered as he watched you. You rocked your hips into Tony as you licked at Steve's hard cock. He then gasped when Tony's hand grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him close, crushing their lips together.

Tony moaned into Steve's mouth as he continued to rock his hips, pleasuring you as you gave Steve a long lick. "Fuck, Cap," He chuckled as he watched the soldier clench his jaw. "Kinda hot like this."

Steve moaned as you sucked him into his mouth, pressing his forehead against Tony's. Tony chuckled and laid you on your back before sliding back into you. Steve moved and pushed his cock into your mouth.

You shivered and moaned, feeling your body flush completely. You sucked on Steve's length, bobbing your head in time with Tony's thrusts.

Tony pulled Steve's face to his and sucked on his lip. The men grunted and moaned beneath you. You shuddered at the sight, wanting more. The genius grinded deep into you, making you cry out around Steve's cock.

"She likes it," Tony whispered, nipping the soldier's lip. "She's so wet just watching us."

"Give her a show then, Stark," Steve grunted as he tugged the man's hair. You shivered as you heard Tony moan loudly, pulling away and stroking Steve. The blonde smiled and looked down at you. "I want you to ride him while I fuck his mouth."

Tony's hands twitched and he bit his lip, his body shuddering. "Yes, sir," You chuckled. You moved with Tony so he laid beneath you. You could feel his cock twitching inside you, making you whimper a bit.

Steve kissed you as he pressed his tip against Tony's lips. Tony opened up quickly, sucking down the thick cock. Steve groaned into your mouth, hand on your ass to guide you along Tony's length.

You moaned as he sucked your lip into his mouth before looking down. Your boyfriend was actually whimpering a bit, making your cunt clench in reflex. "I think he likes it, Steve," You whispered against his lips.

Steve chuckled, a low sound that made you shudder. He then tugged the back of your hair and whispered into your ear, "I want you to share my cock with him."

Tony panted softly as Steve pulled his cock from his mouth. The phallic flesh rested on his lips. He locked eyes with you as you bent over. Your lips moved along Steve's length and you locked your hand with Tony's. 

Steve watched as you both worked his cock, kissing and licking as you looked into one anothers eyes. Steve's hand trailed down your spine, making you whimper softly. Tony's hands trailed up your sides until he was squeezing your hips.

"Fuck," Steve groaned, making your pussy clench in pleasure as his hand rubbed your rear. "I'm gonna lose my mind."

Tony let out a shaky groan. "Fuck, I am too!" He began to buck himself harder into you, making you cry out in pleasure.

"Cum in her mouth," Steve growled.

Tony reacted quickly. You were pulled and pushed to your knees as your lips were pressed against his cock. You sucked him into your mouth, bobbing your head quickly as Steve squeezed his cock. Tony thrusted fast into your throat. His hands tangled into your hair as he moved.

Steve bit his lip, watching you suck the man into your mouth until he was cumming. He bit Tony's neck softly. You pulled away, swallowing every drop of Tony's cum as you kept bobbing your head. Tony gasped and pushed himself deep into your mouth, his orgasm finally coming down. Tony slumped, leaning back against Steve.

You panted as Steve helped him sit on the couch. You bit your lip, still needing your release. You watched them share a look before Tony smirked and nodded. Your body tensed as Steve turned to you and pulled you up, kissing you hard on the mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing against him as he touched you.

"Steve," You moaned, pressing against him. Steve hummed and moved you so you were gripping the back of the sofa, bent over for him and above Tony. Tony's hand cupped your face. "Tony--"

"You okay with this, Babe?" He asked, voice still weak. You nodded and he kissed your neck. "She likes it rough, Cap."

"Oh, really?" Steve hummed, teasing your folds. Tony smirked, watching you whimper. "How do you want me to take her?" He asked.

Tony smirked as you locked eyes with him. "Torture her. Make her beg."

"No, please!" You whined, pressing back against Steve. "I-I need to cum."

"You do?" Steve asked, smirking to Tony who was already hard again and stroking himself slowly. Steve's hand came down on your rear and you let out a cry of pleasure.

Tony chuckled and rubbed your leg gently, soothing away the sting in your rear. "What do you want, Babe?" He asked, lightly pinching your nipple.

You whimpered and bit your lip. This earned another spank from Steve, who growled out, "Tell us or we'll stop."

You shuddered and stood straight, turning and facing him. "I-I want y-you...b-both..." Your cheeks turned a bright red, afraid to speak.

Steve cupped your face gently, a bit worrisome about your reply. "You sure?" Your nod eased him into kissing you gently. "I'm fucking your cunt."

Tony grabbed your hips and pulled you down to him. "Such a dirty mouth, Cap." Tony chuckled only to moan when Steve tugged his hair. "S-Steve!"

"You get to cum after Y/N. Y/N, you only cum when I tell you. Deal?" Steve watched you both nod and lightly kissed your breasts.

You whimpered, feeling their mouths on your neck and breasts, and their hands all over your body. Tony held out his fingers to Steve and you watched the blonde suck them into his mouth, lubing them up and soaking them. Once they slipped behind you, you felt one tease and push into your puckered hole. You gasped and clung to Steve, shaking under the foreign touch.

You'd had anal sex with Tony a few times before, but your body felt so completely overwhelmed. You were near crying with the need to orgasm. The second finger slid in, stretching and preparing you for him.

"Please...Please," You whined, nuzzling Steve's neck.

"Fuck her ass," Steve ordered, stepping back and stroking himself. You whined when he was out of your reach, making him smile. "So desperate for my cock, Y/N?" You nodded, his thumb pressing against your lips. You immediately sucked the appendage into your mouth, humming softly as Tony pulled his fingers out. Before you could complain, his cock immediately filled your ass. Steve watched you cry out, his hand gripping your chin to keep your face in his sight. "Shit," He groaned, stroking himself faster.

You whimpered, adjusting to the feeling of Tony inside of you for a long moment before you began to ride him slowly. "Ah, fuck!" Tony growled out, hands tight on your hips.

Once again, you felt Tony's hands slide under your knees and spread you for the soldier. You moaned, back arching up and shuddering. Steve's lips fell on yours, kissing gently before he moved downward. His tongue thrusted inside of you, making you cry out in pleasure.

"You're gonna make her cum hard, Steve," Tony grunted, thrusting harder into your ass.

"Not without my orders. Right, Y/N?" Steve hummed, lips brushing against your clit.

You shook your head, tensing up as you gripped Steve's hair. "I can't--Fuck!" You cried out as you began to cum hard on Steve's tongue. Steve moaned, loving the taste of you as he rode you through your orgasm. You shuddered, relaxing as Tony lowered your legs, stopping completely.

"How many times did you make her cum before?" Steve asked as he rubbed your clit. He saw your exhaustion and knew you were spent.

"Three," Tony admitted with pride swelling in his chest. Steve hummed in thought before smirking, causing the man behind you to shudder. He knew that look and was honestly a bit nervous.

You were laid on the couch, moaning weakly. You quickly grabbed hold of Tony's cock, laying so his knees were on either side of your head. Steve kissed Tony's neck and shoulder, rubbing his ass carefully as you stroked him.

"Ready?" Steve asked to which Tony nodded. Steve slid into the man slowly, careful not to hurt him.

You sucked Tony into your mouth, listening to his weak grunts of pleasure. Tony moved over you so his face was between your legs. You moaned, sucking him deeper into your mouth as his tongue lavished you.

Steve gripped Tony's hips, pumping himself slowly at first. When he felt the man pushing back against him, he groaned and thrusted faster. "F-Fuck, Tony," He moaned. He then felt your tender hand reach up and rub his sack as he moved. "Shit!" He swore, pushing deep into Tony.

Tony let out a gasping grunt, resting his head against your thigh. "Steve...Y/N!" He moaned, thrusting into your throat. "F-Fuck!" He let out a shout and he was cumming down your throat again.

Steve groaned and pulled out, stroking himself as he came over your boyfriend's skin. You swallowed down Tony's seed as he pulled out, shaking a bit.

He then turned his head and kissed Steve softly, pressing back against him. "Christ, Cap. Didn't think you'd be so dirty?"

Steve chuckled and looked down at you. "I think we wore out your girl, Stark." Tony looked down and saw that you'd passed out completely. Steve smiled, watching the man scoop you up and take you to the bedroom.

He then began to let his mind stray. What happened next? Do they just pretend nothing happened? That he didn't just fuck his friend up the ass?

"Cap?" Tony called from the bedroom. He just smiled when the blonde looked up at him. "C'mere." Steve smiled and stood, walking to the man with a new feeling in his heart.


	63. Lead The Way. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks Y/N is rejecting him, when in reality, she doesn't know if he'd accept her.

You were just having a stay-at-home date with Steve. You were celebrating having finally helped the on-sight crew with clean up after the Chitauri Invasion. Steve set down the Chinese boxes on the coffee table, you turning on some cheesy movie that Steve hadn't seen yet.

"It's kinda crude, but it's pretty amusing," You admitted to him. "I hope that's okay."

"Sweetheart, I was in the army. Crude jokes sorta came with the guns." You smiled to him, biting your lip a bit. He crooked his finger under your chin, kissing the lip softly. "You can't do that near me."

You just giggled. The movie dragged on. Steve was actually laughing at the jokes, surprising you. The empty boxes of food were forgotten next to the glasses of wine. You both didn't drink to get drunk. Just a little treat for hard work.

His hand wrapped around you and pulled you close so that you were both laying on the couch, enjoying the closeness. Steve finally looked down at you with a soft smile. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Steve," You said, kissing his chest before looking up at him.

"Come here," He chuckled as he pulled you closer. He kissed your lips, loving how soft they felt. His hands cupped your face and lower back, keeping you to him.

You moved so you were on top of him, simply laying yourself over him. Your lips moved in a rhythm with his. His hands pressed against you, holding you tightly. Your hands rested on his chest as you hummed softly against his lips.

Steve let out a soft groan as his hands spread along your spine, feeling you shudder against him. He pressed his tongue against your lips, feeling them part easily. Once your tongues tangled together, the change was like a flip of a switch. His body became flushed once he heard you groan. His hips bucked up instinctively, making him moan softly.

His hands trailed to the backs of your thighs where he pulled you up to straddle his hips. You sucked lightly on his tongue, making him gasp and pant. You shuddered as he squeezed your thighs gently. His teeth gripped lightly onto your lip and you let out a whining moan against his lips.

Steve panted as he pulled away, looking into your eyes. "Y/N," He sighed shakily. "I-I--"

"Please don't stop," You whispered. You moved to kiss him again but Steve stopped you, holding you above him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! God no...Sweetheart, I want this. I want to make love to you. I just...I've never..."

"You're a virgin," You said with a smile. "Steve, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah?" He asked, his cheeks turning red. In truth, he expected you to stop, disappointed in the relationship and wanting to cut it off. But he was being hard on himself. He knew you better than that. He knew you'd never turn away from him over something so pety.

"Steve, I love you. If you want to stop, tell me."

He smiled and cupped your face. "No. I want it to be you."

You shuddered, loving the sound of those words. Steve watched a small seductive smirk splay across your lips. "Well, let me guide you then, Captain."

Steve gulped, loving the lust in your voice. He'd heard it a few times when the heat almost became overbearing, though neither of you could act on it. Now, hearing the words from your lips left him nearly begging right then and there.

"Bedroom," You whispered. He quickly sat up, wrapping your legs around him as he kissed your cheek. You tightened them when he stood and began to kiss his neck.

Steve groaned, trying his best to walk. "Y/N, I-I...If you keep that up--Oh!" He moaned as you nipped at the tender spot under his ear. Steve let out a soft growl and pressed you against the wall, his lips quickly assaulting your neck.

"Steve," You moaned, arching into him as his hips rolled into yours. You moaned as you felt the full length of his erection, pressing your chest to his. "God, Steve!" You cried out as he sucked a mark onto your neck.

The cries of pleasure you let out made him shudder as he began to grind into you, teasing you through your clothing. He sucked a dark mark onto your neck that would've left you as putty in his hands. However, you adjusted yourself so you were looking down at him, cupping his face as you kissed him.

Steve moaned, feeling ready to explode as you tugged at his lip with your teeth. "Bedroom." You ordered this time.

He fumbled into the room. Before he could lay you on the bed, you dropped from his hold and to your knees. Steve's eyes widened in shock as he watched your hands rub at his thighs. "Y/N," He whispered breathlessly only to moan as you mouthed over his clothed erection. "God!" He grunted, clenching his jaw.

You smirked and stood, kissing him as you pinned him onto the bed. Steve moaned and immediately grabbed at your hips. You straddled him as he opened his mouth to you, letting your tongues meld together as you ran your hands up his stomach and chest.

"Y/N, I love you," He whispered, his body giving a small shake as you rubbed against him.

You smiled and looked down at him. "I love you too. Steve, if you want to--"

His mouth closed over yours and you knew there was no point. Steve wanted this. You sat up, panting as you ripped off your shirt. The blonde gulped, hands roaming over your stomach. With a cautious touch, he cupped your breasts over the bra you were wearing. He listened to your soft hum of pleasure.

"Gentle," You whispered, biting your lip. You were watching him examine your body with lust filled eyes. He squeezed and rubbed gently as you licked your lips.

Steve rubbed his thumbs over where he thought your nipples were. You soft gasp grabbed his attention. He gulped and watched you biting your lip. He sat up and pecked your lips lightly. "Take it off," He whispered against your lips. You smiled and reached behind you, happily removing the garment.

He gulped as he watched you sigh in relief, unrestricted by the bra. Steve laid you on the bed, surprising you a little. You blinked up at him as he kissed your cheek. His lips moved slowly, timid and planning every touch.

You shivered as he kissed down your neck, one hand taking a breast into its hold. He grazed his thumb over the nipple, listening to you gasp in pleasure. Finally, he was kissing your chest, feeling you heartbeating fast against his mouth. He looked up at you, watching you close your eyes, loving the pleasure.

You let out a moan when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. "Fuck!" You gasped as he sucked hard. "J-Just like that!" You cried out, shaking as you arched against him. "Steve!"

Steve moaned, one arm wrapping under your hips and pulling you against him. He felt himself losing control as he tasted you, loving the way your nipple hardened in his mouth. He rolled the nub in his teeth. He pulled away, panting, when he heard your hiss of pain. "Too much?"

You smiled. "Little bit," You panted out as you cupped his face. Your lips locked briefly before you pulled at the hem of his shirt. Steve chuckled and practically ripped it off himself, watching your cheeks flush red. Your hands were on his chest instantly, rubbing and tracing carefully.

He gulped, shuddering as he watched you learn his body. His hands gently squeezed your thighs, rubbing the muscles as your nails scraped over his abs. He moaned softly before he felt you climb back into his lap. You both let out shuddering breaths as your chests touched. Steve held you tight to him, loving the warmth of your skin.

"Oh god," He whispered, holding you to him. You smiled, carding your fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "You feel so good just like this." You bit your lip as he kissed your shoulder gently. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too, Steve. More than you'll ever know," You said, tugging his hair. He moaned, head rolling back. You took advantage of it and kissed his neck. Your free hand trailed down his v-line, nails lightly grazing over the waistband of his jeans.

Steve shivered, nerves setting in. Before he could voice his fear, you carefully undid his pants. He gulped, hands rubbing your sides gently. He rose his hips a little, your hand tugging his pants to his thighs as your teeth scraped under his ear.

He pulled away and stood at the edge of the bed, stepping out of his pants as he carefully undid your pants. Slowly, he slid them down your legs, leaving youto shutter and squirm as he kissed your body from your diaphram down to your shin. You were both panting and blushing. Steve rested his hand on your thighs as he knelled to the ground.

"I...I want to taste you," He whispered, cheeks flaring up. You gulped, surprised by the statement. He watched you nod and slowly kissed up your legs. His hands shook as he parted your thighs. "How do you want me to do this?"

You smiled and said, "Same way you kiss my mouth, minus the teeth."

Steve nodded and nuzzled your panties. He moaned, taking in your scent. The smell of your sex alone went straight to his hard cock. He listened to your soft mewl and carefully pulled your panties down, tossing them behind him. His tongue carefully moved along your folds. He jerked away when you shivered and moaned loudly, surprised by the reaction.

"N-No, please!" You'd begged. He gulped and carefully licked, tasting your wet folds. "Steve," You moaned, legs spreading wider for him. He moaned and lifted his hand up, carefully spreading your pussy wider for him. He bit his lip as more of your scent hit his nose. He teased your opening with the tip of his tongue as he used his free hand to squeeze his dick over his boxers.

You cried out when his tongue pushed into you. "Steve!" You gasped, moaning. You listened to his grunt of pleasure and he was lost. His mouth was working hard, pumping his tongue and sucking on your clit. Soft pants and gasps of profanities escaped you. "God, yes! Ah!" You moaned as your back arched off the bed. 

You looked down and saw his arm moving and knew. Steve was jerking himself off while he ate you out. You moaned and sat up. "Up," You panted. Steve pulled away, panting as he stood. You watched him squeeze at the base of his erection before you gave him a stroke.

"Oh!" Steve moaned, eyes practically rolling back in pleasure as he felt your touch. He watched you pump him a few times before your tongue was on him. "Y/N!" He shouted, gasping as you sucked him into your mouth slowly, pulling down his boxers. The fabric pulled at his ankles as he watched you stroke him as you sucked. "Shit. Holy sh-shit," He moaned, his hand resting on your head. "Sweetheart, y-you're gonna make me--c-cum!" He moaned loudly as you hollowed your cheeks, sucking hard on him.

You hummed and took him as deep into your mouth as you could before pulling away completely. Steve's mouth was on yours instantly, kissing and sucking. He was shaking, not from nerves anymore but with anticipation. He laid you on the bed, laying himself between your legs. You moaned as you felt his cock throbbing against your thigh.

"Last chance, Steve," You panted as he kissed your neck. He bit down, making you moan as you smiled, knowing his reply. You carefully grabbed hold of him, stroking him as you guided him. Steve kissed your cheek and slowly pushed in. You watched him gasp and moan weakly as he held himself over you. "Steve?" You asked, worrying.

"Feel...so good," He moaned softly as he looked into your eyes. He pushed himself in completely, watching you moan. "Does it f-feel--"

"God yes!" You moaned, thighs already shaking. You weren't going to last. He was thicker than you'd anticipated. On top of being abstinent for such a long time and how his tongue worked you over you--

"Y/N." You whimpered as you looked into his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you to--Steve!" You cried out as he began to move slowly. He gasped and moaned, resting his forehead against yours as he held you to him. His thrusts were slow and timid. His hands cupped your face and hip, making you shudder as you looked into his eyes. 

Steve grunted and moaned as he held your face, kissing you tenderly. He felt your walls flutter around him and moaned softly. The roll of your hips encouraged him to move faster as he pressed his pelvic bone against you. The touch stimulated your clit. You cried out and clung to him, moving your hips with his. He moaned and moved faster against you.

"I-I'm gonna..." He strained to say. You kissed him hard as your orgasm began. Steve screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to keep a steady pace. His thrusts became sloppy as he rode you through your orgasm. He gasped, mouth open against your lips as his cock pulsed in you. You felt him spilling into you as he panted. "Y/N," He whispered, stroking his thumb along your cheekbone. "I--Ah, fuck!" He shouted as you rolled your hips again.

The pleasure was overbearing on his already overstimulated cock. Steve whined and cried in pleasure, his cock pumping more of his load into you as you dragged out his orgasm. Finally, his hands gripped your hips and he was thrusting maniacally into you, needing more.

"Steve, oh!" You screamed as your nails clawed at his back. He shouted with you, hips slapping against yours. You were pushed into a second orgasm almost instantly, your body tensing and screaming for release.

Steve panted as he stilled deep inside of you, seeing your exhaustion. "Y/N," He whispered before kissing you lovingly. He felt your lips move against his before you weakly moaned. He parted the kiss and nuzzled your cheek. "Are you okay?"

You smiled and nodded. "More than okay," You hummed. He smiled and laid beside you, pulling you close to him. "You?" You asked as you kissed his jaw.

Steve smiled and let out a breath. "Wow...That felt...amazing," He said, having trouble finding his words. He looked down and saw you nodding off. "I might've over done it though." He saw your lips curve up into a smile and kissed your head.


	64. Shots. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Tony get a bit crazy with their drinking game.

You threw your head back, downing another shot along side Tony. "Okay, okay," He said. "This show is going to destroy us." He laughed quietly as he smiled to you. 

You were having a drinking game. It was one of those "Take a shot every time this or that happens in a show" and it was destroying you both. So far, you were fifteen shots of jaeger in and Tony was finally starting to feel it. You, of course, weren't into drinking as much as Tony was, so you were long since drunk.

"What are we even watching anymore?" You asked, giggling.

Tony looked at you then the screen...then back at you. "Shit. I don't remember!" He laughed out. You laughed with him, slumping against him. He smiled and hugged you to him, laying on the couch.

"Cuddles!" You squeaked, moving to lay on top of him. Tony laughed and squeezed you gently. His heart began to hammer as he rubbed your back a bit. You curled to him, face pressed into his neck.

Tony had a thing for you, unbeknownst to nearly everyone except Bruce. Of course, Bruce was a bit protective of you and declared "Off limits" the moment Tony saw you walk into the lab. So, instead he got close to you, becoming your best friend. He loved spending every second with you. Of course, you got used to his flirty actions, much to Bruce's dismay, and threw back your own flirtation.

Though, as time grew on, Tony was falling harder and harder. He smiled as you curled up to him, dazed from the alcohol. He rubbed your back gently, looking down at you.

"I love you," tumbled out of his lips. Tony's face went a bright red as you looked up at him. "I mean--like, a-as a friend. ya know. Friendly love." He cringed a bit, gulping as he looked.

You stared at him for a long moment before smiling. "I friendly love you too." Tony gulped as you moved up, pecking his lips lightly. "Friendly kiss..." You giggled.

Tony reacted instantly, wrapping his arms tight around you and kissed you hard. You gasped and opened your mouth to him, his tongue pushing past your lips. He relished in your moan as he tasted your mouth, dragging his tongue lazily over yours. You moved to straddle his hips, cupping his face. His hands spread over your rear, gripping firmly.

"God," He moaned as he parted, squeezing your ass and rocking you against his hips. "Your ass is so fucking perfect." He kissed your neck gently, feeling you shudder against him.

"T-Tony," You moaned, tugging at his shirt. You began to grind against, him feeling him hardening up under you. "Need you so badly."

"Yes," He rasped out before throwing you under him. He kissed you lovingly, cupping your face as he pressed against you. Your hands pushed into his hair, tugging gently and making him shudder. "Fuck, Y/N."

You reached down, grabbed his erection through his jeans. He grunted and moaned against your cheek, rocking his hips into your hand. He kissed your cheek and neck, tugging your jeans down with your underwear as you popped open the button to his jeans. You pushed down his pants enough to free him and gave him a short stroke.

You both moaned as his hand pressed against your folds, rubbing you gently. You both kissed and touched one another, teasing and rubbing. "Tony, please," You whined, back archingoff the couch.

Tony pushed away your hand, threading his fingers with yours. "Love you..." He whispered as he teased your folds with the head of his erection. "I love you so much."

"I love you t-too--Ah, Tony!" You moaned as he slid into you. You both gasped and clung to one another. His hands squeezed your hips, stilling himself. You kissed his neck, thighs already shaking.

"Y/N, are you--"

"Move, please!" You begged, clinging to his forearms.

Tony moaned and gave you a shallow thrust, unable to hold back the growling moan that escaped him. You were clenching around him already, making him grunt and moan into your ear. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him.

He felt your entire body shake as he thrusted slowly, knowing you weren't going to last. He smirked and pushed your shirt up over your breasts. His mouth sucked and kissed softly, tasting your flesh. With every lick of his tongue, he moved faster and faster until he was near pounding into you.

You let out a wail of pleasure, clutching to the back of his shirt. Your legs wrapped around his waist as your back arched more. The angle intesified the sensations coursing through your bodies, adrenaline mixing with the alcohol.

"Tony!" You cried out, your orgasm dangerously close. Tony groaned and kissed you hard, rubbing right against your g-spot. He felt you cumming around him as you screamed against his mouth. His body shook as he gasped and pumped himself slowly into you, dragging out your orgasm. Once you were falling from the high, you looked up at his face, seeing the way it twisted in pleasure. "D-D-Don't hold...Mm! Back!" You moaned, pulling him closer as he thrusted.

"Sh--Ah fuck!" He moaned, cumming hard in your pulsing heat. He grunted and moaned, shaking as he kept you close to him. He sighed softly as he slowed, looking into your eyes. "Y/N..." He whispered, cupping your face.

Tony closed his eyes for a long moment. Upon opening them, he saw the sun rising. He sighed softly, thinking it was a dream. That was until he realized something was curled to his side. He looked down to see you still soundly sleeping, shirt crumpled around your chest and your pants discarded to the ground.

He gulped, afraid of what was to come. What was going to happen when you woke? Would you remember? If you did, what would you do? How would you react?

When you did open your eyes, he found his answer.


	65. Lightning. Thor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has sex with Y/N for the first time.

You giggled as you clapped your hands. "Wow, Thor!" You giggled as you saw him come out in jeans.

Thor chuckled at your reaction to him. He watched you lift your hand and roll it in a gesture for him to turn. He turned himself as he smiled. "You are a child at times, Y/N," He said as you approached.

"I sense a but," You said as you wrapped your arms around his waist. You kissed between his shoulders playfully.

"But I find myself more and more in love with you than the day I met you." You grinned at his response as he turned in your arms. "My love, you are beautiful."

Thor was always a sweet talker. You smiled up at him as he cupped your face. "You're too sweet, Thor."

"You are much kinder than I." He smiled and kissed your lips softly. "Might I ask, what is it we are doing tonight?"

"Stark wanted to throw a party after our deal with the Chitauri." You smiled and kissed his cheek. "Need help with the tie?"

"Please," He said, chuckling to you.

The night wore on. Everything was spledid. Of course, you watched Thor offer some Asgardian liquor to Steve. You curiously sniffed Thor's glass to which he hurriedly pulled it away. "What?" You whined.

"I'm sorry, Y/N, but I do not want to take you to a medic."

Your eyes bugged at that. "You're giving it to Steve!?" You hissed quietly. Thor shrugged, making you roll your eyes. "I swear if that poor boy gets hospitalized..."

Thor smirked at that. "What? Worrying about your secret lover?" He teased.

"So what if I am?" You shot back with a smirk. Thor gulped as his face fell. "I'm joking, Thor." You kissed his cheek before pulling him to the dancing crowd.

He smiled as he moved with you almost perfectly. He watched the way you smiled as you looked into his eyes. That night, he laughed as you both walked into your apartment. "I can't believe Stark's face!" You giggled.

"You threw his shoe at him!"

"He threw it first!" You laughed as you leaned into him. Thor smiled a dopey lovesick smile. He enjoyed the sight of you filled with joy. You blinked and tilted your head. "What?" You asked, biting your lip a bit.

Thor cupped your face, shocking you for a moment. His touch was much more tender than you were used to, but the affection in his eyes brought you comfort as he leaned down, kissing you. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him.

He deepened the kiss slowly, cradling you to him as he held you to him. You parted your lips as his tongue pressed against them. His tongue pushed into your mouth, tangling with yours. He shuddered at the sound of your soft moan as his hand pressed against the small of your back. He cradled you to him, kissing you dearly.

Thor groaned when you sucked lightly on his tongue. He opened his mouth a bit and kissed from your mouth to your cheek and jaw. "Y/N," He whispered. He listened to you hum softly in pleasure and gulped. He was afraid he was pushing you too far.

You pouted a bit when he pulled away. "No," You whined, threading your fingers into his hair. "Please don't stop."

He studied your expression, seeing the want in your eyes and brushed the stray hair from your face. "Are you certain, Y/N?" You nodded and kissed his palm, your cheeks turning red.

Thor gulped and kissed you lovingly, wrapping his arms around you as he lifted you. You giggled as he carried you to your room. He smiled as he laid you on the bed, kissing you dearly.

Clothes were slowly shed as you could barely part the kiss long enough to strip. Thor's hands calmed any apprehension you had as he rubbed and squeezed in all the right places. Finally, he slid into you slowly, watching your back arch in pleasure as you looked into his eyes.

"T-Thor!" You moaned, nails digging into his shoulders.

Thor bit his lip, moaning softly as he watched you shake beneath him. "I've got you, Y/N," He whispered before kissing your cheek softly. "I've got you."

Upon the roll of your hips, he slowly began to move, careful not to harm you. His hips were angled perfectly as he kissed you and kept you to him. You moaned and writhed as you kept your arms wrapped around him. He kissed your neck softly, pressing his nose under your ear. You listened to his soft pants and sighs of pleasure.

His cock was brushing perfectly against your g-spot. His kisses made you shudder and moan. But you knew when he was holding back. You'd fought along side him long enough to know when he was restraining myself. "Thor," You moaned as he pressed deep into you again. "Please, don't hold back."

Thor shuddered and shook his head. "I could--Nngh...Hurt you..." He groaned softly as he trailed his hand up your side. "Don't...want to--"

"Thor," You said sternly, causing his eyes to snap into your eyes. "Please," You breathed out, cheeks flushing.

He shuddered and growled, kissing you hard. His hips snapped against your, making you gasp loudly. Thor moaned and began to pump wildly into you. You cried out in pleasure, legs shaking as your back arched up.

You could hear a soft rumbling outside and saw a flash of light. Lightning. It was Thor letting go completely as he pumped into you. You could hear him hiss out soft swears as his hands gripped your hips. You watched his face tighten in pleasure.

"Oh my....Y/N!" He moaned, looking into your eyes as your lights flickered off. You moaned and shot up, sitting in his lap. He pumped up into you and cradled you to his body. "Y/N, Y/N!" He kept chanting your name over and over, thrusting up into you quickly.

"Oh fuck! Yes, Thor!" You screamed, arms wrapped tight around him. You moved your knees onto the bed, riding him and meeting his thrusts. You couldn't help but scream in pleasure as another strike of lightning illuminated the room.

Thor watched the light make your skin glow as a sheen layer of sweat built on the both of you. He groaned and pinned you onto the bed, pressing himself deep into you. "My love, I'm...I'm nearly..." He moaned, giving you several hard thrusts.

"Thor! Fuck!" You cried out as you orgasmed, your entire body tensing.

Thor gasped and moaned, feeling your walls clench around his cock completely. You nearly screamed in pleasure as he dragged out the orgasm, your throat aching from your cries. It wasn't long before he finished inside of you, gasping and moaning lowly into your neck.

You shook and panted into his shoulder, your forehead dotted with your sweat. Thor gave you gentle kisses along your neck and jaw until he pushed you into the bed, kissing you lovingly. You moaned, cupping his face as your free hand rubbed up his spine gently.

"I love you so much," Thor whispered. You smiled, too weak to speak, making him chuckle. "I am not nearly finished, my beloved." You blinked in surprise as he kissed his way down your body. "I've only made you climax once. I need to indulge in such pleasures before I lose my strength."

"Thor, I--Oh!" You cried at as he lapped gently at your folds. You watched him smirk between your thighs as his tongue flicked perfectly against your clit. He gave your core a soft kiss before he pressed his tongue into you, lapping up all your cum and his. "Thor!" You practically screamed, your hands diving into his hair.

It was matted from the abuse you'd given it before, damp with his sweat. Your tugged and gripped onto it, making him grunt softly. Thor thrusted his tongue inside of you, rubbing it upward as he searched. When you jerked in pleasure, he chuckled against you and rubbed right against your g-spot.

"Thor, Thor, Thor!" You cried out, back arching off the bed. You let out a wail as you began to orgasm, making him growl as he buried his face into you, tasting all of you.

He moaned at your taste and pulled away, panting. Thor's eyes darted up to yours, watching you shiver at the sight of his lips and chin glistening from your slick. "My Y/N," He hummed, kissing up your body. "Again. Just once more," He whispered as he kissed you.

You felt his hard-on against your thigh, twitching and already leaking with pre-cum. You moaned into his mouth and whimpered when he pushed into you. "Just one more," He whispered as he pumped into you. He grunted and moaned, nuzzling your cheek gently as he gave you several hard thrusts. As lightning struck again outside, he felt your walls clench around him and smirked. "You enjoy that?" He asked.

You blushed, crying out as he rubbed against your g-spot again. "Thor!" Thunder roared outside upon your cry. 

Thor let out a shout of pleasure as he felt you clench around him. "Y/N!" He yelled as he began to orgasm. You shook, loving his reaction and began to orgasm with him. You screamed his name, your throat tight and raw now as you both finished.

You laid there panting as Thor fell beside you, pulling you to him. You smiled and tucked yourself under his chin. He grinned a bit, kissing your head softly. "I love you, Thor," You whispered, voice cracking.

Thor frowned and rubbed your neck gently. "And I love you...Are you alright?" You nodded, giggling a bit. He grinned, realizing what it was and kissed your forehead. "My beautiful woman."

You smiled, closing your eyes as you heard the rain outside.


	66. Alarm. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets the BEST wake up call.

Tony hummed softly, feeling a soft hand stroking him. His eyes moved behind his eyelids as he moaned softly. He slowly woke, finally feeling lips on his stomach. "Oh fu...Y/N," He moaned somewhat tiredly.

"Good morning," You hummed with a smirk, squeezing gently at the head of his cock. Tony jerked his hips a bit.

You smirked and climbed up him. Tony smiled as he saw your body bare above him. His eyes fell on the hickies on your neck. "Look beautiful," He hummed as he cupped your hip. Your cheeks flushed as you pressed your folds along his length. He let out a low moan. "That's it, Babe." He grunted as he bucked his hips up. "Want that cock?"

"Oh fuck, yes!" You moaned as you sunk onto him. He moaned with you, squeezing your hips now. "Tony..." You moaned as you slowly moved along him.

He groaned, watching you ride him. With a smirk, he moaned out, "Best fucking alarm ever." You smirked and dropped hard on him, making him shout out, "Fuck!" weakly.

You rested your hands on his chest as you rolled your hips, rubbing him against your g-spot. He moaned as you clenched around him, your body shaking above him. He quickly flipped you under him and thrusted maniacally into you.

"Tony!" You screamed, cumming hard around him. He moaned and rode you through your orgasm, loving how you felt before he flipped you onto your stomach. You moaned as he pushed back into you, grabbing your hips and thrusting hard into you. You moaned, bracing yourself on your forearms as you spread your legs, taking him deeper into you.

"Fuck yes!" He moaned. "So fucking wet. How are you so tight! Ah!" His head rolled back as he bottomed out into you with each thrust.

Your moans came in strangled, stuttering gasps. You pressed back against him, loving the way he spoke to you. "Tony, fuck! God, please! I need to cum again."

"Touch yourself," He growled, grinding deep into you. "Rub that delicious little clit and make yourself fucking squirt."

You moaned and began to rub your clit, falling into the mattress beneath you. You met his thrusts, shaking as your clit ached in pleasure. You were so close. It felt so damn good! When he pulled your hair so you were sitting in his lap, you were cumming hard around him.

Tony watched you bounce on his cock as you kept rubbing your clit. "Fuck, yes!" He moaned, feeling you cum all over his dick. He smirked as he kept thrusting, feeling it leak out and drip onto his balls. He smirked and pulled out, watching you shake under him as you looked over your shoulder at him. "Clean it up," He ordered, rubbing his hand along your spine.

You eagerly got to work, sucking his cock with a moan. You bobbed your head and hollowed your cheeks, making him moan as he watched you. "Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, panting softly. "Shit. I'm going to cum."

He shouldn't have told you that. You sucked harder, taking him deeper into your mouth. He let out a shout and thrusted into your mouth. You moaned and gasped as he pulled out, stroking himself fast. You felt the first load hit your cheek before he pushed your head back, cumming into your mouth.

You both panted as you dropped onto the bed, shaking and spent. Tony smiled and pulled you close as you wiped the cum off your cheek with your thumb and sucked it into your mouth.

"God you're fucking hot," He whispered, kissing you hard. "I'm not done with you."


	67. Bedside Manners. Matt Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N doesn't know how Matt does it. He decides to show her.

You sighed as you shakily got ready to push the needle through the flesh. Matt grabbed your hand gently. "Hey. You don't need to do this." He said gently.

"Yeah, but what if you get knocked out and start bleeding on the ground? I need to learn this so I can help you in the future."

Matt smiled as he turned his head towards you. "Then grab the whiskey in the fridge. It'll help your nerves." You made a face, opening your mouth. "I am sure. It's fine. I was the same way when I stitched up my dad. You're doing great, Y/N."

You nodded and got up, setting down the medical supplies. You went to the fridge, pulling out the glass bottle. "Do you wan--Seriously!" You squeaked, making him jump a bit. "Matt, I said I'd do it."

Matt smiled somewhat sheepishly, hearing your huffy breath. "I love you." He said, hoping to amend your anger.

You sighed and sat beside him again, two glasses in hand. "I love you too. But seriously, stop babying me so much, sweetie." You poured the first glass and then one for him. He smiled as you set the glass in his hand.

"Coming from the woman who cares for The Devil," He said with a smirk, licking his lip a bit. He took a sip on his drink, humming from the low burn the alcohol gave him. 

You sighed and kissed his cheek before resting your head on his shoulder. "I'm the woman who loves you, Matty." You said softly. "I get scared though."

"I know, Y/N." He kissed the top of your head and smiled. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm incapable. I've had this condition for a long time."

"For the record, I am glaring at you."

"I know. I could hear your eyebrows scrunch together."

You rolled your eyes and hugged his arm gently. "I don't know how you do it."

Matt smiled and tilted his head. "Want to find out?" You blinked in surprise to which he chuckled. "Turn off the light. I'll get a blindfold."

"Uhm...okay?" You raised an eyebrow as he got up, walking to the bedroom. You stood and flicked off the lights. You heard something rustling and turned to see Matt standing in his boxers with a scarf in hand. You raised an eyebrow, curious but slightly aroused. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing," He chuckled out. "If something happens, it's on you." He felt the room shift as the smell of your arousal hit his nose. He chuckled lowly, hearing you lick your lips. He stepped to you and held out the scarf. "Go on. It's okay. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

You nodded and took the sash carefully. You tied it around your head as you closed your eyes, making sure it was secure. Matt reached forward, cupping your face in his hands. His touch startled you a bit, making him smile. He adjusted the scarf, making sure there was no chance of sight.

"Open your eyes." You did so, only seeing the darkness. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess," You said, not really sure what you should feel. His hands trailed down your body until he touched your hands. "Matt..."

"It's okay. I'm right here." He brought your hands up to his face. "Here. See me like this." You gulped and carefully ran your fingers along his jaw and cheeks. He smiled and allowed you to explore his face with your fingertips.

You felt your cheeks heating into a blush as you touched his skin. It felt so intimate. You bit your lip, feeling Matt's nostrils flare a bit as he smelled the air. You were getting turned on by the very lack of your sight. He smirked a bit, hearing you frown.

"What are you smirking for?" You asked, suspicious of him.

"You're turned on," He hummed before bending down. He captured your lips with his, feeling you shudder as you kissed him back. You moaned quietly and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Matt moaned as you pressed against him, lifting you up. "Matt," You gasped as he carried you. You were laid on the bed, arching up as he started to kiss your neck. "Y-Your injuries--"

"I don't care," He whispered into your ear. He nuzzled you gently. "You know they're not that bad." His husk made you shudder and whimper under him, causing a smirk to draw across his lips. "Y/N, tell me to. You know I'll stop if you don't want me to."

"Just kiss me, jerk," You giggled and pulled his mouth to yours. He chuckled against your lips, kissing you as his hands wandered.

You moaned as he squeezed your breasts lightly, pinching the nipples through the clothing. "So sensitive now," He hummed, making you bite your lip. He rubbed every inch of your body before he began to strip you down. 

You blushed as you laid in your underwear. You knew he couldn't see it, but the way his hands were rubbing at you made you squirm. "Matty, please..." You mewled.

"Not yet," He whispered softly. He kissed your chest and up your neck. "I want you to feel all of it." He sucked your ear between his lips, making you moan loudly. "Oh god, that sound..." He moaned as he pressed against you. He was already hard under his boxers, body shaking with adrenaline.

He began to grind into you, loving the way you shuddered and moaned. You arched up into him, wanting more. He rubbed his hands along your sides, loving the warmth of your skin. You heard his chuckle before you were flipped onto your stomach.

You gasped as you felt a hand strike against your ass. "Matt!" You moaned, pressing back.

Matt smirked and spanked you again, knowing the darkness was heightening your senses. He rubbed himself against you as his hands stroked up your back. He felt you shiver and press back against him.

"I can't wait," He moaned before pushing down your panties and his boxers in a quick swipe. He pushed into you, moaning loudly. You were tight and slick, your walls squeezing around his cock gently. "Holy shit..." He moaned quietly.

You moaned as he angled his hips, knowing just where to rub against you. He began to thrust slowly, making you whimper. You moved, sitting into his lap as he moved. His hands tightened around your waist to keep you on him. You quickly unhooked your bra and tossed it aside, Matt helping you slide off your panties as you turned your head, kissing him.

Matt listened to you whimper and moan as he touched you. "Really like this, don't you?" He hummed as he kissed your neck softly. You nodded, meeting his thrusts. You started to move desperately against one another, you bouncing in his lap with every thrust.

Your hands fell on his as you rolled your hips, whimpering as you felt yourself getting closer. You heard him hiss a bit and froze. "M-Matt," You panted out.

He chuckled and laid on the bed. "Ride me, Y/N. Please," He moaned. He felt your hands touch him, shivering as you searched him and straddled his hips again. "God. You have no fucking clue how sexy you are like this."

You smiled and pecked his lips as you sunk onto him. He moaned lowly, bucking his hips up into you as you rode him. "Matt! Matt!" You moaned, trying desperately not to claw his chest. You heard his low moan and felt yourself snap. You threw off the blindfold, panting as you saw his face contort in pleasure under the glow of the billboard outside. He had his eyes closed and mouth hanging open as he moaned quietly, bucking his hips up into you. He felt your walls slicking more in response to the sight of him. "I love y-you!" You moaned, rolling your hips so your clit rubbed right against his pelvis.

"Shit! Fuck, I love you too! I love you so much, Y/N!" He moaned. Matt was so close and feeling you rubbing yourself against him made him lose it.

"Foggy. Foggy. Foggy." 

You sighed, hearing the blasted ring tone before smirking. You kissed his neck softly. "Go on. Answer it, Matty."

Matt gulped and reached for his phone, panting softly for a moment. He cleared his throat, settling himself before answering. "Hey."

"Hey. You made it back okay?" Foggy asked.

"Yeah. I'm home. Few cuts but nothing Y/N couldn't fix up," He said with a smirk as he cupped your rear in his hand. "What's up?"

"Dude, your girlfriend nearly slaughtered me when I told her where you were going tonight."

"Well then why'd you tell her?" You tilted your head at that, hearing his half of the conversation. Matt smiled, cupping your face. You kissed his palm softly as Foggy spoke."You know Y/N worries too much. So thanks for leaving me to her mercy," He finished sarcastically.

You smirked at that and rolled your hips. Matt's mouth fell open as he arched his back, shaking in pleasure.

"Yeah, well, whatever punishment she gave you is well deserved," Foggy said.

Matt clenched his jaw as you teased him. "Yeah. I guess so," He said lowly, biting down a moan. "I gotta go. Need to sleep."

"Laters, dude." Foggy said before ending the call.

Matt tossed the phone aside and pulled you down. "You little--" You giggled against his lips, making him chuckle as you moved with him. "On the phone, riding me?" He thrusted up into you, moaning lowly with you. "I'm gonna get you back for it."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," You teased, running your fingers through his hair. He shivered and laughed as he bucked his hips up into you. "God, Matt!" You moaned.

"F-Fuck...Shit!" He moaned lowly. You whimpered as your walls began to tighten, bringing you closer and closer. That was when you felt his thumb on your clit.

Matt felt your entire body shake and heat as you let out a cry. Your walls squeezed tight around him and he felt your orgasm flood you. He moaned and bucked his hips faster as he squeezed your rear, holding you above his hips. He rode you through your orgasm, listening to your whimpering moans before spilling inside of you with a growl.

You moaned, rolling your hips with him to ride out his pleasure. He panted and moaned, both hands gripping your hips roughly. Finally, he was limp beneath you, panting and licking his lips. He wrapped his arms around you as you fell onto his chest, panting and shaking.

Matt smiled and kissed the top of your head, rubbing your back gently. "You...are horrible.." You panted out.

"What'd I do?" He asked with a big grin. Matt then chuckled as you turned your face towards him. "I can feel your glare."

"Good!" You started tickling his sides, making him yelp and shout. "What's wrong, Murdock! Can't handle it? Can't handle this?"

"Y/N! Stop!" He laughed out, squirming on the bed.


	68. Wake Up Call. Clint Barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint decides to take a little revenge on Y/N.

You pulled your hands against the bindings. No good. You were restrained fairly well against the bed. You huffed and looked around your room, hoping to find your boyfriend. Of course, it was (most likely) him who'd stripped you down and tied you up in your sleep. Knowing him, most definitely.

"Clint," You called out. "C'mon. This isn't funny, hun."

"I know."

You shivered as Clint came from the bathroom you shared with him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing more. The waistband was barely hanging onto him, hinting at the package beneath as you realized he wasn't wearing any underwear either. You couldn't help but lick your lips as he stood there until his chuckle brought you back to reality.

"Like the view?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well, I mean...could be worse," You breathed out, your voice low with arousal. Clint walked to your side, studying you carefully. He gently dragged his fingers up the inner part of your leg. The brushing sent a jolt straight to your core, making you shiver. "What's the occasion, Robin Hood?" You teased.

This earned a swat to your thigh, making you hiss a bit. Your thigh stung as you squirmed on the bed, trying to pull your hands free and realizing your ankles were tied as well. You gulped, looking into Clint's eyes. They were dark with lust and a desire to control.

"I'm pissed at you," He said lowly, clearly restraining himself. You licked your lips as his hand continued its hike up your body, avoiding your wanting core all together. His fingernails barely scratched your stomach, leaving you shivering at the touch. "You've been hanging around Pietro too much."

You smiled a bit, seeing the end game. You were helping Pietro recover from the fight with Ultron, seeing that he'd taken several bullets into...well, his entire body. It was a slow healing process, even with his quick regeneration ability, but you were helping him through it. Unfortunately, this meant that you were spending a lot of time with the Russian flirt.

"I'm sorry," You snickered, biting your lip a bit.

This set Clint off and he tugged your hair harshly, making you moan lowly. "Giving me lip, huh?" He chuckled lowly as he worked his jeans with one hand. "I'm putting that smart mouth to much better use."

You shivered as he pulled himself out, seeing how hard he was. He pressed his cock against your lips and you playfully turned your head away, refusing him. Clint tugged harder on your hair, nearing borderline pain. It was enough to make you gasp and for him to thrust himself inside of your mouth. You moaned around him, looking up into his eyes.

Clint groaned, loving the sight of you squirming under him with his cock filling your mouth. "Good girl," he hummed, brushing the hair from your face. "Suck that dick." He smirked at the sound of your weak whimper. "Oh trust me; You'll be screaming by the time we're done." He tugged your hair and pumped himself slowly into your mouth.

You moaned, sucking on him happily. You loved when he got like this. One hand rested on your head while his free hand rested on your stomach. You bobbed your head to the best of your ability, shivering as you felt the hand on your stomach trailing down.

Your hips jerked when his fingers touched your clit first, making you whimper around the swollen dick. "Don't. Cum." He grunted out as he pushed one into you. You moaned, feeling the calloused finger rubbing just right before it was joined by another. Your back arched as he rubbed your g-spot. You sucked harder on his cock, hoping he would allow you some form of relief.

Instead, he moaned and rubbed his fingers faster, his thumb flicking your clit. You whimpered around him, moaning as you felt yourself so close to the edge. Clint pulled away completely, watching you as he stroked himself. You writhed on the bed. "Clint, please!" You moaned.

His hand slapped across your tits, making you hiss and moan. He stood and walked to the dresser. You bit your lip and tried to work the ties around your wrists. He chuckled as he watched you struggle against the ropes.

"Nice try, pet," He hummed as he pulled something out. Your entire body tensed in aroused anticipation at the sight of the leather crop in his hand. "I'm going to untie you, but you will behave because i'm going to bind your wrists. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," You whimpered out. Clint appraoched you and pressed the crop against your lips. You shivered and bit down on the leather strap, closing your eyes as you tried to keep calm.

Clint smirked and untied you. He turned you onto your stomach so you were on your hands on knees. He hummed as he took in the sight of you. He took the sashes around your wrists and tugged back with a smirk. He listened to your muffled groan as you held onto the crop with your teeth. He pressed his cock against your folds, teasing you and rrubbing against you.

"So fucking wet," He moaned, feeling you slicking his cock. "Don't even need to fuck you and you'll cum right on my cock, won't you?"

You nodded,pressing back against him. Your cheeks were red as you shook beneath him. Clint moaned, rubbing against you. "God, you're so slick, bet my cock will slide right in," He grunted before he tied up your wrists. He pulled away and smirked, seeing you struggling with your wrists at your back while your cheek was pressed against the pillow. He stroked himself, moaning. He was absolutely soaked now in your slick. "Cute little pet," He hummed as he gripped the crop. "Release." You opened your mouth, shivering as he pulled it away while petting your head. "Such a good girl." He praised, making you shudder.

Clint hummed and dragged the end of the leather along your spine. You whimpered softly, biting your lip. There was a long moment of no movement, no touch...then the whistle of the crop cutting through the air and cracking against your skin. You gasped loudly, your ass stinging from the strike.

You moaned with each new strike, writhing under him. "Clint, Clint!" You cried out as he worked you over. "Please. Oh fuck me, please!"

Clint dropped the crop to the ground, grabbing your wrists with one hand as he slid into you fully. He didn't hesitate, thrusting hard until you were near screaming.

"Clint, oh fuck!" You moaned. You were so close, you could taste your orgasm.

"Not gonna cum are you?" He asked, grunting with each thrust.

"N-No," You whimpered, shaking your head. "No. I won't cum!"

"That's a good girl. You don't fucking--" He gave you a thrust that nearly made you lose it as you screamed. "Cum until I tell you to. Don't you?"

"No, sir! I won't cum without permission!" You moaned, fighting against the binds.

Clint smirked and reached around, rubbing your clit. You closed your eyes tightly, writhing more and more. "Not yet," He whispered into your ear.

"No, please, please!" You were chanting those words as he kept teasing you, making you cry and whimper for release. His hips slowed, making you whine. "No, Clint. Please. Wanna cum so badly!"

Clint smirked and started rubbing your clit fast. "You can cum now."

You let out a scream as he pounded into you, making you orgasm hard around him. Your words came in garbled messes as you shook and cried. Clint grunted and pulled out. "Swallow," He ordered as he moved by your head. He slid his cock into your open mouth and almost immediately began to cum, moaning as you sucked him off. "Oh fuck...just like that, Baby..."

You sucked and bobbed your head as best as you could, swallowing his cum happily. You panted as he stepped away, leaving you shaking with your wrists behind your back. You closed your eyes, calming down as he came back.

Clint carefully undid the binding and laid your wrists beside you as he pulled your legs out, stretching you on the bed a bit. He rubbed lotion over your ass, moving down and rubbing it over your legs. You moaned softly as he massaged your body, the lotion soothing your ache.

"Thank you," You whispered softly.

"Thank you for tolerating me," He muttered. "I'm sorry I get jealous easily."

"Don't be. Babe, if this is how you'll react every time, I am so okay with this."


	69. Give Us A Show. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been sneaking out and her boyfriends wanna know why.

You slipped out of the apartment quietly, the boys sound asleep as the movie's credits rolled on the screen. You pulled your jacket around your body and grabbed your apartment key.

Bucky raised his head, looking to Steve. Steve opened his eyes as he heard the door click closed. They shared a nod and waited a few moments before following after you. It was something they'd noticed for a while. You were always sneaking off at night, coming back looking exhausted. At first, they didn't think anything of it. As time went by, the two war vets became more and more curious.

Now the two were following you, making themselves hidden in the crowd. They watched you dart down an alley and slip into the building with a smile to the security guard. Bucky saw the building first. "A strip club?" He muttered, sinking his hands in his pockets.

"Y/N?" Steve asked allowed. "This doesn't seem like her."

"Maybe she's a waitress?"

The two walked into the building. They just needed to know. They slipped by the girls that tried flirting with them, looking for you. Steve found you first. "Give it up for Sin City!" The announcer said as you gave a wink to the crowd, smiling seductively.

"Sin City..." Bucky said in shock as the two watched you. Admittedly, you looked more alive on stage. Confident and glowing. They noticed that you never shed a layer, teasing the crowd the entire time.

\--

You sighed as you walked to the dressing room. "Oh, Y/N," Your manager said. "You've got a couple of guys asking for a private show." He gave you the small remote that was the silent alarm. "You know what to do."

You nodded. You never really liked giving private shows. Usually, it meant the guests were trying to get you to fuck them. But when you entered the room, you dropped the remote. "W-W-What are you two doing here?!" You screeched, closing the door quickly behind you.

Bucky smirked to you. "We wanted to know what you were doing," He said smoothly. You noticed that Steve kept his gaze away. You groaned, letting your head fall into your hands. "Y/N, calm down. You looked amazing up there."

"Shut up, Bucky." You whined, punching his shoulder. You then turned a darker shade of red as you realized you were still in a teasing outfit and crossed your arms over your stomach. "Look, if you're going to harass me then--"

"That's not it," Steve said. You shivered at the sound of his voice, noting the husk in it.

Bucky smirked and lifted your face with his finger. "You know how we feel about you," He hummed. "You're our girl. We don't like sharing."

You whimpered as you felt Steve's hands run up your thighs. Your relationship with the two was...different. At first, it was a one-time thing, Steve having walked in on you and Bucky. But as time grew on, they grew comfortable with sharing you with each other. You loved the way they treated you in bed, but there was also the fact that it wasn't weird or awkward. You guys were friends with benefits. Nothing more.

Steve pulled you into his lap so your back was pressed against him. His lips fell on your neck and you felt his erection pressed against your ass. "S-Steve," You moaned as he found the sweet spot on your neck. "Y-You guys can't leave marks," You breathed out.

"We'll be careful," Bucky said, adjusting himself in his jeans. He smirked and nodded to Steve.

The blonde bucked his hips up as he cupped your breasts in his hands, his fingers rolling over the thin fabric. You moaned and rubbed yourself against him as Bucky bent down, kissing you softly. Your hands immediately pushed into his hair, tugging and making the kiss more carnal.

Steve pinched your nipples lightly as he leaned back, studying your figure. "God, you're sexy as hell like this," Steve muttered before kissing the back of your neck.

You moaned as Bucky stepped back, palming himself. "Want to see you dance again," He muttered, licking his lips.

You bit your lip playfully and stood walking to the small stereo in the private room. As the music started, you walked onto the stage, stroking the pole teasingly. The men in front of you shifted as they looked up at you.

You felt more at ease with them in the room. Knowing they'd seen you on the pole made it a bit easier on you. You turned your back to them and tossed your bra aside, watching it fly off near one of the empty chairs. You rolled your hips and touched your breasts, squeezing and pinching your nipples.

Bucky shifted, licking his lips while Steve gulped, watching you actively. You smirked and slid to your knees, rubbing your thighs down to your knees. You loved how the men reacted to you like this. It felt like you were the most powerful thing in the room.

You swivelled your body, twisting and turning until you stood again, your thong around your knees. 

Bucky snapped first, pulling you down into his lap. You moaned as you kissed him, your heels and thong falling at his feets as his hands gripped your ass firmly. Your tongues tangled as he pushed himself up against you. "Sorry," He panted before attacking your neck, his hands still squeezing and rubbing. "I'm not--"

"Don't stop!" You moaned, pressing your rear against his hands. His metal fingers found your folds and he slid one in with ease. You moaned and wiggled your hips. "More. Fuck, please, Bucky."

Bucky smirked and adjusted his hand, sliding two fingers inside of you. "You love it when I finger you with this hand, don't you?" He asked with a moan. Your hands found the front of his pants, rubbing his hard-on through the denim. "You fucking squirt every time."

"God, please. I need you," You moaned.

He pulled himself out, pushing his pants to his knees as Steve stood, pulling himself out. Steve stroked his cock a few times and you eagerly took hold of him as he grew closer. "Wanna suck me while you ride him?" He asked. You nodded as you lifted yourself up, feeling the head of Bucky's dick against your folds. You were already soaked from arousal you lapped at Steve's length.

"Holy shit," Bucky moaned as you sank onto him easily. "So fucking wet. This from dancing for us?"

You smirked as you pumped Steve's cock in your hands. "Maybe it is. Maybe it's just from dancing for anyone." Dirty talking. Oh how you loved it. You especially loved getting the two all rilled up.

Steve shoved his cock into your mouth. "Take that back," He grunted as he thrusted into your mouth.

Bucky thrusted hard up into you, making sure you felt every inch of him. "We're the only ones, right? The only ones who get this?"

You moaned and bobbed your head, making a sound of agreement as you sucked hard on Steve's cock. The men moaned as you bounced in Bucky's lap, one hand on Bucky's chest while the other squeezed Steve's hips.

Bucky felt you getting tight around him and smirked, rubbing your clit with his metal thumb. You screamed around Steve, bouncing harder on Bucky as you orgasmed hard. You whimpered and whined before taking down Steve's entire length, your lips wrapped around his base as your nose was buried in the short hairs.

Steve let out a moan, pressing his hand on the back of your head. "Holy fuck," He moaned. "I'm--Oh fu--I'm not gonna last like this!" He moaned and pulled out of your mouth, squeezing his cock hard.

You moaned and placed both of your hands on Bucky's shoulders, riding him faster than before. "Yes!" Bucky moaned, hands falling on your ass. "J-Just like that." He stooped his head down and sucked your nipple into his mouth, rolling the hardened bud between his teeth.

"Fu--Oh Bucky!" You moaned, your walls clamping around him. You felt his hips thrust up and his cock throb inside of you. You let out a howling moan as he orgasmed, panting as he stopped.

You smirked and lifted yourself up, knowing what you wanted next. You laid on the stage and spread your legs. The cum was spilling out of your heat, mixing with yours. You bit yourlip as you smirked to Steve. He chuckled and bent down, sucking your clit first before slurping up every drop you had for you.

You moaned and cried out as he cleaned your cunt. "Fuck, that's it, Steve." Your fingers pushed into his hair, bringing him closer into your heat. "J-Just like that. God, I need you to fuck me too."

"Good girl," Steve hummed as he stood, flipping you onto your stomach. He slid into you with ease, not hesitating to pound you mercilessly. You cried out as he pinned your ankles to your ass, spreading you and keeping you in place bent over the stage. "So fucking beautiful on that pole. Took a-all I had not to come up there and fuck you."

"Oh god, oh fuck!" You moaned, feeling yourself getting close again as he rubbed perfectly against your g-spot.

"Fucking cum, Y/N!" He moaned, bottoming out into you. The moment you began to orgasm, Steve spilled inside you, riding you through the waves of pleasure.

Soon you laid panting on the stage, bent over as Steve rubbed your body gently. it took a long moment for you to gather yourself as Steve helped you dress. Bucky held up your outfit, or therelackof one, and helped you dress. "When does your shift end?" He asked.

"Three hours." You said as you dressed. "Why?"

"Because we're going to be waiting for you," He said, kissing your cheek. Steve smiled and gave you a hug. "Seriously, you could've told us."

"How do I tell my boyfriends that I'm a stripper?" You challenged.

The two just smiled and said, "Boyfriends?" at the same time, making you blush.

"Shut up!"


	70. Rule Breaker 1. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve dominates Y/N.

You gulped as you gave him the remote. "You sure?" Steve asked sweetly. 

You were blushing a bright red, all the way to your ears. You nodded nevertheless. Steve licked his lips somewhat anxiously and clicked the remote. You gasped as you felt the soft buzzing in your core. You whimpered but stood still, looking up into his eyes. Steve smirked and cupped your face.

"You're such a good little girl. You're being punished." You nodded, shaking as he stroked your cheek. He kissed your lips softly, making him moan as you kissed him back. "Don't cum. I'll know if you do," He said, his hand sliding down the press gently against your throat. "If you do, I won't hold back. Got that?" You nodded and he squeezed your throat gently. "What was that?"

"Y-Yes, sir," You whimpered quietly.

"Such a sweet little kitten," He hummed, kissing your cheek. He stepped back and you both went about your day.

You were cleaning the kitchen, something you'd been meaning to do for the last few nights, but work had exhausted you. Steve was reading a few books that Natasha had loaned him, wanting to catch up. He was already on Goblet of Fire. You had gotten used to the buzzing between your legs and were casually washing the dishes.

You gasped and dropped the sponge when the vibrator suddenly increased its intesity. "O-Oh," You whimpered. You glanced over your shoulder to see Steve smirk. The toy began to vibrate intensely in you. "Ah fuck," You hissed as you dropped to your knees.

The movement was so sudden it startled Steve and he hurried to you. "Y/N?" He asked worriedly as you hugged yourself. He then noticed the way you were squirming with a bright blush on your face. His worry melted into lust as he grabbed your elbows, pulling you to stand so you were flush against his chest. "What's wrong, Kitten? Was that too much?"

"S-Sir, please! I'm gonna cum!" You wailed, rocking your hips and pressing your thighs together.

"No, you're not. I didn't give you permission to cum yet." He turned your head so you were looking into his eyes. You were whimpering and blushing. "God, you're so beautiful like this. Think I need that smart mouth on my cock. What do you think?"

"Yes, sir," You panted out. "I want to suck your cock, please."

Steve chuckled and stepped back. You quickly dropped to your knees and started mouthing over his jeans. His erection twitched under the fabric, making you squirm more. You shifted and felt the vibrator brush against your g-spot. You thought, "If I can keep quiet, maybe I can cum without him realizing it."

You undid his pants as you kept mouthing over the hard-on. You looked up as you pulled him out, smiling as you bit your lip when the erection sprang out. You moaned as you tasted his cock, teasing along the throbbing flesh.

Steve moaned and pushed himself into your mouth, sighing softly. He petted your head as you started to bob your head along him, sucking and swallowing as you went. You shifted as you bobbed your head, moving the vibrator in you. You gasped and moaned, the stimulation pushing you closer and closer.

You sucked hard on his length as he flicked the switch at the same time that you brushed the toy against your g-spot. You pulled away, shaking as you moaned. Steve watched as your cheeks flushed a bright red while your mouth hung open. Your thighs were pressed together as you rocked your hips. Your hands gripped onto his shirt as the head of his cock was against your parted lips.

He watched as you orgasmed in front of him, moaning at the sight as he stroked himself, using your saliva as lube. He smirked as he saw you coming down. He then flicked the switch to the highest setting, watching you let out a silent scream.

"Did you enjoy that orgasm?" He asked lowly. You flushed and shook, hands hurrying to your center to pull out the toy. Steve grabbed your wrists and held them over your head. He pressed his tip against your lips. "That's the only one you're going to get. Now, suck."

You whined and opened your mouth, gagging as he thrusted hard into your mouth. You choked and moaned, screwing your eyes shut tight. You tried to press your hips down to give yourself stimulation. Steve pulled your wrists up so you were unable to give yourself any release as he slid a foot between your knees so you couldn't press your thighs together.

"Fucking...nn...disobedient little girl. Need to punish you." He moaned as you swallowed as much of his cock as you could. He pressed his hand on the back of your head, holding his cock in your throat before pulling out completely. He lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder. He swatted your rear hard, making you squeak and moan. He carried you to the bedroom and dropped you on the bed. "Hands and knees." He ordered.

You quickly rolled over and got into position. Steve hummed, trailing his hands up your bare thighs and pushing up the skirt you were wearing. He smirked as he saw the wet spot on your panties. His hands trailed up your inner thighs, feeling you shake under his touch.

He pulled away and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a blindfold. He held it in front of your face. Upon your nod of approval, he slid it over your eyes, watching you shudder and whimper a bit. Once he was sure it was secure, he grabbed the cuffs. There were four cuffs on the chain for your limbs. He used the ones on the farthest part of the chain to cuff your ankles. He pulled your wrists between your legs, making you grunt in shock as you fell into the bed.

Steve rubbed your rear, soothing you as you whimpered. The vibrator still hummed intensely inside of you, making you whimper and whine as your wrists were cuffed. You were completely helpless to him and you loved it. You bit your lip, wondering what he would do.

You let out a gasp as a hand swatted your rear. "So fucking beautiful like this. All wet and ready for me." He kissed your thigh, making you whimper as he pumped the toy inside of you. "I bet you fucking came on purpose just to have my cock. Is that right, kitten?"

You whimpered and flushed, cheek pressed into the comforter. "Y-Yes, sir," You moaned, your heart hammering with anticipation. The soldier smirked and rested his cock on your ass.

"That's what you wanted? You wanted my cock filling you up?"

"Yes, sir. Please, sir!" You moaned, shaking.

Steve hummed and rubbed his cock along your folds, pulling out the toy. You sighed in relief, whimpering softly as his throbbbing erection teased you. Steve moaned, looking down. "Fuck, Y/N. Such a fucking cockslut. You're dripping with your own cum." He laid his hand on your rear, groping and squeezing firmly. He then slapped his hand down, leaving a red mark as you cried out. "Next time you want cock, you should beg for it. Then I might let you cum." He moved over you so his lips were by your ear. "Understand, kitten?"

"Yes, sir," You whimpered, shuddering as he kissed down your back.

Steve smirked and kneeled to the ground. He mouthed over your folds, moaning as he tasted you. He chuckled as you let out a whimpering cry. He lapped up your juices, making you whimper and cry out.

"S-Steve, please!" You moaned, shaking with need. "Fuck, please. I'll be good! Just please fuck me, sir!"

"Good girl," He moaned before standing up. He slid into you, moaning as your walls clenched around him instantly. "Fuck. You feel so perfect around me. Like my cock in you?"

"Yes, sir," You moaned, wiggling your hips a bit. He gave you a hard thrust, making you whimper. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right," He moaned before setting a punishing pace. "If you come, I'll tie you to the bed with the toy in and leave you there."

"Oh, Steve!" You moaned and screamed as he thrusted fast and hard. You whimpered and cried, his thrusts merciless. You felt so close to the edge but Steve refused to rub against your g-spot or touch your clit. He just thrusted into you, seeking his own pleasure. You felt his cock pulse, knowing he was close.

Steve moaned, rolling his head back as his mouth fell open. "Oh fuck. Kitten, I'm going to fuck...ing...Ah!" Steve let out a shout as he orgasmed hard inside of you, filling you up completely. "Shit, Y/N!" He moaned louder as he felt her walls clenching around him.

You were dangerously close to your own orgasm when he pulled out, leaving you aching and wanting. "Please!" You moaned, squirming. You heard him chuckle and undo your cuffs. You moved to reach for him. Instead, he pulled you up the bed and he cuffed you to the headboard. "Steve, please!"

"You came without permission. I'm just giving you what you want." He slid the toy back inside you, keeping it on the highest frequency. You heard him get up and something shifted around as you moaned. "Open your mouth." You did so and felt the ball gag slide into your mouth. You shivered as he latched it into place. "Good girl." He said before leaving you alone with the vibrator buzzing inside of you.


	71. Rule Breaker 2. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pushes Y/N's limits.

Your teeth clamped down onto the ball as you screamed, your orgasm overwhelming you. You were shaking with the toy that was inside of you, tears of frustration trickling down your face from behind the blindfold. You tugged again at the cuffs, desperate to free yourself to at least run back to Steve. You were desperate for him to touch you, your body aching with need.

You moaned as your back arched as you tried to apply some amount of pressure to the toy to get more pleasure. Your legs were shaking as you panted through your nose. You opened your mouth briefly, feeling some of your saliva slip from the corner of your mouth and trickle down your cheek.

You shook your head, fighting harder against your restraints. Your ankles and wrists would undoubtedly be bruised from your fighting. You started shaking harder, desperate to be released.

Steve smirked as he watched you, hand languidly stroking his cock. He'd slipped back into the room a few minutes prior, noting that you were unaware of him. You were overstimulated and writhing under the torture.

He stepped forward, keeping quiet until he grabbed the toy and pushed it deeper into you. He heard you screaming his name behind the gag ball. "Going to behave?" He asked lowly. You nodded, making noises of agreement as he pumped the toy in you. "Good girl," He said before clicking off the toy. You whimpered as he slowly pulled it out. You heard the toy thump on the ground somewhere before the bed dipped with Steve weight. "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to cum on my cock, understand?"

You nodded again and felt him slide into you. You moaned as he pumped himself slowly, teasing you as you clenched and shook around him. Steve rubbed your body gently as he thrusted, moaning lowly.

When he gave you a hard thrust, he watched you scream and writhe, cumming hard on his cock. "That's it. That's my girl," He moaned. He pulled out and moved around the bed, stroking himself. Slowly, he undid your restraints and undid the ball gag. "Want some cock?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir," You moaned in a weak voice. "Please, Sir."

He pressed his tip against your lips and you slowly moved to your hands and knees as you sucked him into your mouth. Steve moved and petted your hand gently. "I'm taking off your blindfold." You moaned as he carefully untied it before tossing it off the bed. Your eyes remained closed and slowly opened, readjusting to the light. You finally looked up as you took him into your throat, watching the way his jaw clenched. "Fuck. That's a good girl. Swallow that cock." He moaned as he brushed the stray hairs from your face.

Steve smirked when you pulled away. He almost played his dominant roll until you climbed into his lap. "Steve, I need you," You'd moaned out.

He shivered and pulled you close, kissing you lovingly. You sunk onto his cock and began to ride him mercilessly. Steve moaned and kept his arms wrapped around you, bucking up to your hips as he rubbed your body gently. "Oh, Y/N," he moaned. "That's it, my girl."

"Please, Steve. Please. I can't--I'm gonna--"

"Cum for me. Cum for me, Y/N," He whispered before kissing you.

You moaned as he gyrated his hips as he held yours down against him. You screamed against his lips as your orgasm washed over you, leaving you shaking harder and clinging to him. Steve moaned and laid you down, thrusting into you several times before cumming hard in you. You rolled your hips and met his thrusts to ride him through the pleasure.

Your hands cupped his neck and the back of his head as you moaned and kissed him, clinging to him desperately. Steve moaned against your lips and cried out as his overstimulated cock kept thrusting into you.

Finally, you both came to a stop and he pressed his forehead against yours, panting softly. "Oh, Y/N," He whispered before kissing you gently. He pulled out once he'd softened and laid beside you, pulling you close. He smiled and nuzzled your cheek gently. You whimpered and curled into him, clinging to him. He smiled wider and kissed your head. "My good girl."


	72. Pup. Clint Barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has been disobedient lately so Y/N re-establishes her role as his domme.

You frowned, seeing Clint groaning with every step he took. He rolled his bruised shoulder as he sat at your kitchen table. "Babe, seriously," You said. "Fury will understand if you take a breather."

"Not happening." You gave Clint a puppy pout. "No," He said firmly. "I'm not going to opt out of work just because I've got some bumps and bruises."

"I don't think bumps and bruises make sleeping with your girlfriend a challenge," You said, sipping your juice. Low blow, but Clint needed to get it through his head that he was hurt and needed to rest.

Clint smiled and nodded. "Then spank me when I get home," He said, eating his breakfast. Once he finished, he stood and kissed your head. "Hey. I love you, Y/N."

"Whatever," You said offhandedly but smiled all the same. He chuckled at your sarcastic remarks. You turned your head and he bent down, kissing your lips softly. "Spank you, hm?" You teased with a smirk.

"Shuddup," He said, giving your bottom lip a quick nip before grabbing his stuff. "I'll text you when I'm on my way." You smirked as you thought of his words as he walked out the door, shamelessly eyeing his fit ass.

\--

Clint sighed as he stepped away from the gym. It was getting near time for him to leave. He smiled and grabbed his phone.

Hey, Y/N. I'll be home soon enough. Just gonna take a quick shower.

He slid his phone in his pocket. Clint made his way to the shower, smiling when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket with your text response. He checked the message and shivered a bit. There was a picture of you in the mirror wearing black shorts, thigh-highs held be a garter belt and a bustier that hugged you beautifully. It had been something Natasha had gotten you as a joke a few birthdays ago. It had been his favorite thing to see you in.

Make sure you clean up for me then. The text read.

Clint shivered and showered hurriedly. He walked into the small house, not seeing you at the door. He smirked a bit and aimed for the bedroom. Sure enough, you sat there with a seductive smile on your face. He gave a feral grin, ready to take control of the situation.

"Ah, ah," You chastised, leaning back against your hands as you eyed him hungrily. "You're wearing too much."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked. You raised an eyebrow, as if bored with the situation. He clenched his jaw but kept smirking, trying to calm himself. "You gonna punish me?"

"I am," You said with a straight face. "I'm going to make you beg to cum and never let you feel your release. Now, strip."

Clint shivered, his smirk falling to a more timid look. Your eyes were watching him, waiting patiently. He slowly stripped away the clothing, trying to calm himself. You'd never been like this. The thought of it all was exciting! He wasn't sure where it would go. He got down to his boxers and stopped.

"All of it," You said firmly. He gulped and nodded, pushing down the red briefs. You stood and circled around him, your fingertips lightly caressing his arm and back. You watched goosebumps raise on his skin as he tried to calm himself.

Clint gasped when you gave the back of his knees a swift kick, enough to knock him to the ground. "Y/N!" He growled, ready to attack when you tugged his hair. He whimpered a bit, looking up at you as you cupped his face gently.

"I'm being patient, pup." He gulped, shivering at the nickname. "I've been trying to play nice. You're making it hard for me." You tilted your head, staring at him. "Or...maybe you don't want me anymore?" You suggested.

"No!" He hissed out, immediately grabbing your hips. "I do want you. I only want you." You chuckled, loving his reaction. He pursed his lips and nuzzled your stomach lightly. "Please, Y/N."

"What was that?" You asked sternly.

"Please...M-Ma'am," He whispered a bit quieter. This earned him having his head petted gently, making him sigh softly. He nuzzled your stomach again. "I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"I forgive you, but you will obey me. Understand?" He nodded quickly. You stepped back a bit and pushed your shorts down, revealing your already wet folds to him. He gulped, licking his lips. "Do you want to taste, pup?" He nodded and cautiously leaned forward. You gave him a reassuring stroke to his head, nodding to him.

Clint moaned and pulled you close, his tongue lavishing your folds. He listened to your moan and shuddered, feeling himself already leaking with pre-cum. You moved your legs so he had better access and moved his hands to your rear.

You moaned as his tongue flicked your clit before diving into you. "Oh yes," You moaned. "Just like that, Clint. Such a good boy."

He moaned and shivered, eating you out more desperately. He loved it. He loved that you were controlling him completely. Clint kept moving his tongue until you pulled away, leaving him whimpering as he licked your juices from his lips. You smirked, rubbing your finger along his jaw.

"I'm going to tie you to the bed and blind you. Are you okay with that?" You asked him, stroking his jaw gently. He nodded frantically. "I need you to say it, Clint. I don't want you doing something your uncomfortable with."

"I want it. Y/N, I want it. Please!" He moaned, biting his lip.

You smirked and nodded to the bed. "Lay down. Arms above your head." 

Clint did as you said, licking his lips as you moved. You pulled out the silk rope from the dresser drawer and walked towards the bed. You smirked and straddled his chest, making him groan as he felt your wet folds against his pecs. You tied on wrist before nudging him down a bit. He grew confused and scooted down. You tied around his other wrist before slipping the small noose you'd made over the headboard ornament. You studied your work before smiling down at him, gently rubbing his forehead.

"You okay?" You asked gently.

"Yes," he breathed out. "Holy shit, Y/N. Remind me to piss you off more." He joked.

You chuckled and moved down, kissing his lips gently. "You're so cute." You said, making him groan a bit. He hated when you called him that. "Clint, I love you. If you want me to stop--"

"No. Please. I love this."

You nodded and kissed his cheek. "For the record, I'm not pissed. But I do want to punish you properly." He shivered at that as you got off him again. Clint watched you grab the blindfold for the nightstand and approach him. "Ready?" He nodded and lifted his head, letting you slip the blindfold over his face.

Clint shivered as the darkness consumed him. He could hear you moving around and tried to calm his breathing. He didn't like being blinded. He relied on his sight for most everything as he was half-deaf. He focused on the muffled noises he could hear, knowing you'd gone back to the dresser.

You came back and nudged his hip. With a gulp, he turned over, resting on his knees. He wasn't sure what to expect. He felt you sit on his lower back, making him gulp nervously. Your hand trailed along his spine, making him shudder.

Leather slammed down against his ass, making him gasp. The crop hit him again, making him moan loudly. "O-Oh shit," He grunted.

You slapped the crop against his ass a few times more. "Never listen to me. Think it's funny?"

"N-No!" He gasped, moaning as you stood and flipped him onto his back. He shivered as the crop rubbed up thigh and up his hard length. "Holy shit...Oh fuck." He moaned, squirming.

"You should listen to me. When I say to fuck, what do you do?"

"I fuck! I fuck, Ma'am."

Crack. "And when I tell you to bed?"

"I beg!" He moaned as you cracked the leather against his thigh.

You smirked and moved your lips against his as you said, "And when I tell you to cum" softly.

"I cum! Fuck, Y/N!" he moaned, squirming.

You hummed, cupping his face as he flushed. "Such a good boy. I might just reward you," You hummed. You stroked his cock, feeling it throb in your touch. "Gonna lose yourself already?"

"No, Ma'am. I want to please you."

"Good answer," You said as you straddled his hips. You moaned as you sunk onto him. He throbbed inside of you and you knew he wouldn't last like this. Your hands fell on his chest, rubbing gently as you were mindful of the bruises over his skin. He whimpered and panted hard, trying to stay calm. You stayed still, allowing him the time he needed. Once his breath evened out, you slowly began to ride him.

"Oh, Y/N," he moaned, back arching as you rolled your hips. He panted softly as you moved faster and faster until you were riding him roughly. "Y/N...Y/N!" He grunted and moaned. "Fuck, please! I n-need to see you! Please!"

You moaned and pushed the blindfold off his face, letting it fall by the pillow. He shivered and cried out, looking into your eyes. You shivered and moaned with him.

"Clint," You moaned weakly, grinding your hips down so your clit rubbed against his pelvis. He jerked when he felt your walls clenching around him. You moaned louder and he began to pump himself up into you. "Fuck, that's it, Babe!" You moaned as he met every bounce against his thighs.

"I'm gonna cum," He rasped out, closing his eyes tight. "Fuck, Y/N. I'm going to fuck-king cum!" He stuttered and moaned, thrusting up faster into you.

"Cum, Clint. Cum with me."

He let out a shout as you kissed him, screaming against his lips. You orgasmed together, grinding and thrusting against one another. You shakily kept moving, riding him through his pleasure.

Clint panted as he watched you collapse beside him, panting as you curled up a bit. He smiled and pulled himself so his mouth was by his wrist. He was free in a matter of seconds and pulled you to him, kissing your cheek and moaning when you kissed his neck.

"Fuck, Y/N...Need to do that again some time."

"Yeah?" You asked softly. He nodded with a smile and you playfully pushed your fingers through his hair. "My good boy..."

"Woof," He said playfully, making you giggle.


	73. Desperation. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back from a mission rather clingy.

You sighed, leaning against your counter. Steve had been on a mission with the other Avengers. You missed him too much. No amount of phone calls or random masturbation would help you. You were pining for him.

You glanced at your cell as it went off. Steve's name was on the screen, making you smile. "Hey, Babe," You said with a grin. "How's everything going?"

Steve sighed softly. "Ah...It might be a while before we get back."

You frowned. "Oh. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." You could hear his smile. "Just a bit tired."

You smiled though. "I'm glad you're all okay," You sighed softly.

Steve chuckled softly as you heard someone knocking at your door. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." You said as you got up.

"Then hurry up and answer the door."

You froze for a long moment before dropping the phone and running to the door. Steve greeted you with a wide smile as he looked down at you. You squealed and hugged him tightly, burying your face into his chest.

Steve laughed, dropping his bag to the ground as he hugged you tightly. He buried his nose into your hair, taking in your scent. He listened to your happy sigh as you clung to him. "Missed you, Y/N."

"Missed you too, Steve." You got on your tiptoes and pecked his lips. You saw Steve's eyes shift and shivered, blushing brightly.

Steve smirked and quickly tossed his bag into the apartment and lifted you over his shoulder. You giggled as he carried you to the bedroom and laid you down. His lips were on yours instantly. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him, deepening the kiss.

He hummed and laid himself over you, holding himself up with a forearm over your head while his free hand rubbed your side gently. He moaned when you arched up into him. With a small smirk, he pinned you down, nuzzling your cheek.

"Be patient, Kitten," He whispered huskily. "Wanna take my time with you."

You whimpered as he kissed your cheek and jaw, moving slowly to your neck. "Yes, Sir," You whined, blushing as he nipped lightly. Your skin tingled at his touch as he rubbed and squeezed.

Steve slowly unbuttoned your blouse, revealing the bra to him. He smiled, noting that it was just a sports bra, but found it endearing nevertheless. His hands rubbed over your chest, squeezing gently. "Missed this beautiful body," He hummed, thumbing over your nipples.

You mewled softly, arching into his touch. "Steve," You moaned as you bit your lip. His touch was something you hadn't felt in over a week. A week of agonizing want and need now being fulfilled and making you squirm with anticipation.

Steve moved his hands slowly as he kissed your skin. He sucked a soft mark over your hips as he undid your pants, pulling them down as he kissed down your legs. He watched you writhe as he tossed your pants to the ground. The sight of you made him lick his lips. Your skin was already flushed as you laid in your sports bra and boy shorts. It wasn't the most attractive underwear you own but Steve found the sight of you more arousing than any amount of lingerie ever had.

"I love you, Y/N," He said, smiling to you. "You know that right?"

"I do," You whispered with a breathless smile. "I love you too, Steve. I love you so much."

You leaned up to kiss him but he pushed you back down. "Stay down, Kitten. I need to show my appreciation." You shivered as he laid between your legs, kissing your inner thighs gently. "Cum as many times as you want. You've been a good girl."

You whimpered and nodded. "T-Thank you, Sir."

Steve smirked and mouthed over your panties before pulling them down with his teeth. He growled as he smelled your arousal on your panties. He smirked to you with the fabric between his teeth. You couldn't help but giggle as he tossed them away before kissing up your legs.

Finally, he was kissing your folds gently, teasing and toying with you. His tongue flicked at your clit as he moaned against you. He'd missed everything about you; your voice, your kiss, your touch, your taste. He wanted nothing more than to ravish you but instead took his time.

You cried out softly when he pushed his finger into your heat, pumping slowly and preparing you before sliding in a second finger. His blue eyes met yours as he thrusted his fingers slowly, curving and scissoring them. You moaned and squirmed, cumming once...then twice...then three times before he finally pulled away. Steve sucked his fingers clean before slowly kissing up your body.

Steve kissed you lovingly before standing back and finally stripping. You tossed your bra aside as Steve moved over you. "My little girl," He hummed before pushing inside of you slowly.

You whimpered and moaned as he slowly moved, stretching you. "Fuck!" He grunted, face falling into your chest. "So fucking tight..." He kissed your chest softly, holding you to him as he bottomed out.

Steve hummed and moaned as he kissed your skin. "Please, please," You whimpered. "God, please, Steve! Please move!"

He smirked and gave you a hard thrust. You gasped and moaned as he thrusted quickly into you, pulling you over the edge quickly again. Steve moaned as he felt you orgasm again, missing how it felt to be buried inside of you.

The man moved so he was sitting on his heels, pulling you to sit in his lap. He looked up at you as he thrusted slowly. You whimpered and kissed him, rocking against his body. "My kitten...my love," He whispered, kissing your breasts gently.

"I love you, Sir," You moaned, shaking on top of him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He whispered, kissing you as he laid you down, arms around you. He felt your walls fluttered and moved faster, rubbing against your g-spot again and again until he felt you cumming hard around him. He grunted and moaned, riding you out before kissing your cheek. He hummed and pulled out, cock throbbing with need.

"S-Steve?" You panted out softly in confusion.

"Not yet. I don't want to overdo it just yet." He whispered, nuzzling your cheek. You smiled and kissed him, knowing the night would be long.


	74. Enemy Lines. Clint Barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has infiltrated the Hydra base, but he is soon under Y/N's siren power.

You smiled as he pinned you against the wall, holding an arrowhead to your neck. "Oh, aren't you the dommy one," You purred, keeping your hands down. The SHIELD agent gave you a look, studying you. You saw his eyes flicker a bit as you allowed your power to bleed out slowly. You used it more or less to get yourself out of a sticky situation. It was like insurance in case the outfits didn't work.

The man kept his eyes on you as you reach up, gingerly taking a hold of the arrow's shaft. You bit your lip as you gave it a soft pump, watching him gulp. "What's wrong, Hawkeye?" You hummed. You gave a small smirk as you kissed the arrowhead.

Agent Hawkeye pressed himself against you, pinning your wrists to the wall. You gave a small pout. You had him in the palm of your hands. All you needed was that extra push and you could knock him out. Maybe you could interrogate him if you managed to capture him. Surely it would look good on you.

Hawkeye was glaring you down as you hummed. You bit your lip. "What are you going to do to me, Sir?" You hummed, arching into him. You could feel his erection against your hip and rocked into it. He closed his eyes a bit, pressing against you more as he stared at you with lust flooding his eyes. "I'll be a good girl for you."

The SHIELD agent snapped and grabbed you, pulling you into the room behind him. You gasped as he threw you onto the lab table. You were a bit grateful there hadn't been anyone in there as it was an abandoned room. Nevertheless, Hawkeye locked the door in a fluid motion. He bit your neck, making you whimper as you arched into him.

"Fuck," He whispered, pulling your hips to the edge of the table and spreading your legs. You moaned quietly as he began to you, gripping your hips tightly. "What did you fucking do to me?"

You whimpered, cheeks flushing. This had never happened before. You'd never let your guard down. The man was attacking you viciously and you fucking loved it! He kissed and bit at your neck, grinding hard into your core.

"Shit," You moaned, arching up.  
"What the fuck did you do to me?" He growled, tugging your hair back to make you look into his eyes. 

You moaned softly and wrapped your legs around him. Hawkeye groaned and kissed you hard. You knew you'd be bruising everywhere, but God, would it be worth it.

You tried to sit but he pinned you to the table again with one hand clamped around your wrists. His other hand rubbed and squeezed a breast. You moaned weakly and gasped when he pinched your nipple through your tight-fitted shirt.

Hawkeye glared at you and turned you onto your stomach so you were bent over the table. His hands groped your ass harshly. You moaned and pressed back into his touch. He groaned and quickly pulled down your pants, your underwear with them.

"Fuck...Perfect ass," He moaned, rubbing your rear lightly. You shivered as you felt his calloused fingers and gloves against your skin. He cupped under it and pushed you more onto the table. "Bitch...You fucking bitch." He grinded against you and you felt his erection under his pants, moaning loudly from his touch. "You need my cock, don't you?"

"Dammit, Hawkeye," You whimpered, trying to push yourself off the table. He pinned you back down, making you grunt as the air was pushed out of you. "Quit teasing me already."

He smirked as you glared at him and unbuckled his pants. You heard them drop to the ground and felt his dick against you. The agent spread open your folds and pressed his tip into you.

"God...so fucking wet." He groaned as he pushed into you slowly. You both moaned as he moved, taking shallow thrusts to allow you to adjust. Once he was sheathed in you, you only had a breath of a moment before he was pounding into you. "Fuck!" He growled, hands gripping your hips tightly.

"Oh god yes!" You moaned, moving against him.

He grunted and growled, thrusting into you maniacally. You gasped and moaned, pressing back against his hips. You straightened yourself and met his thrusts as you reached back, pushing your left hand into his hair as he began to kiss your neck.

"Like that," You moaned. "J-Just like that. Fuck me, please!"

Your cheeks flushed brightly. You'd never been one to plead, but then you'd never had a target start to fuck you the way he was. It was angry and carnal. You knew this would be only once but it was so good.

One of his hands reached up, sliding up your stomach until he was squeezing one breast. He bit harshly as he gave you a hard thrust. You let out a loud moan, only to have his hand cover your mouth quickly. "Shut the fuck up or I'll choke you with my goddamn dick." He growled into your ear. You shuddered and moaned behind his hand when he sucked your ear lobe between his teeth. "What did I just fucking say?" He grunted as he gave you another punishing thrust. "Fuck. You do this all the time don't you?"

You whimpered, shaking your head. "N-No...You--Ah!" You gasped as his hands fell on your hips.

"So I'm the first to fuck you like this? Make you feel so fucking good?" You nodded, biting your lip to hold in your moan. Hawkeye groaned as he felt your walls flutter around him. "What are they gonna do to you when they found out that my dick's been in you? How do you plan on getting out of that one, slut?"

You smirked and thrusted against him. "Same way I'm handling you, maybe," You moaned as he gave you another punishing thrust. "Oh fu...mm..." You whimpered as you felt yourself closer and closer to the edge.

"Not happening. The fucking pussy is---M-Mine! Ah!" Hawkeye grunted and moaned, biting your neck as he began to cum hard in you. You let out a moan that was muffled quickly by his hand as you began to orgasm with him.

You both collapsed to the ground, his arms tight around you as you both panted. You could feel him softening inside of you as he had yet to pull away. Once you'd both calmed your breathing, you laid there, thinking.

What now?

Hawkeye moved slowly, pulling out of you before pulling away completely. You sat up, shivering as you felt his cum spilling out of you a bit. You looked up at him and licked your lips. He fixed his pants and helped you stand, leaning you against the table. You were surprised when he carefully dressed you, rubbing your legs gently.

He locked eyes with you. You cleared your throat. "Let me go out first. You were on your way out, yeah?" He nodded. "I'll clear a path for you. Don't think this will happen again though."

Hawkeye gave you a small glare and nodded. You listened to the outside world first. "Count to thirty before leaving." You slipped out of the room, leaving Hawkeye to his own thoughts.

He looked down at the small pool of cum on the ground, raising an eyebrow. He knew about your power to seduce anyone to your own will but the fact that he'd been buried inside of you still surprised him.

...twenty-five...twenty-four...twenty-three...


	75. Mother May I? Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha brings Bucky to join in on dominating her submissive.

"Keep quiet," Natasha hissed as she flicked your clit. She kissed you hard, curling her fingers to rub your g-spot.

You whimpered and moaned softly, trying to keep as quiet as you could, but one can only do so much when The Black Widow was fingering you better than anyone ever had before. Two of her slender fingers were scissoring inside of you while her thumb flicked at your clit. You gasped and moaned. "Oh god!" You groaned, only to have your voice muffled again. Somehow you could feel a smirk on her lips, not understanding why until you heard someone choking.

Looking up, you saw Bucky with wide eyes and red cheeks. He gulped as he stared at the scene in front of him and you watched him get hard. Natasha pulled her fingers out, making you whimper. Bucky clenched his jaw, loving the sound you made before watching your girlfriend whisper into your ear. Your cheeks went a bright red before you got up and approached him. He stared at your bare body for a moment before meeting your gaze.

"Bucky, do you like it?" You asked softly. He nodded slowly. "Do you w-wanna taste?"

"Oh fuck yes," He breathed before bending down. His lips crashed against yours. You moaned as he pulled your hips close. His lips were rough as his stubble prickled your skin. You loved being controlled. 

Natasha and you often discussed if you could have a guy in the middle, who it would be. You were glad you'd chosen Bucky. You knew she had something to do with him walking in on the two of you, but it still excited you that he was kissing you and handling you roughly.

Bucky laid you on the bed and knelled between you legs and teased you, kissing your inner thighs as his beard prickled your sensitive skin.

"You were about to cum, weren't you?" He whispered, his hot breath falling over your folds.

"She's obedient," Natasha hummed as she petted your head. "She doesn't cum unless I tell her to."

"Oh really?" Bucky asked with a smirk. "May I see if I can push her into disobedience?"

Natasha chuckled and the conversation the two of you had as if you were their sex toy was turning you on even more as you squirmed. "You can try. It'd definitely be a sight."

Bucky nodded and flicked his tongue against your clit. You gasped and moaned as he began to eat you out. He was ruthless, desperately trying to see how fast he could make you cum. You cried out and writhed, feeling Natasha's hands on you too.

"Oh fu--Na-Nat, please!" You begged, looking to your girlfriend pleadingly.

She just smirked and moved her lips to your ear. "Don't you dare cum, Y/N," She ordered lowly.

You whined and shook your head as Bucky sucked hard on you clit. "Shit!" You cried out, your walls fluttering as you began to cum hard. Bucky moaned and gripped your hips tightly, his metal hand chilling your heated skin as he rode you through the pleasure.

Natasha gave you a stern look. "Need to punish you now. Bucky, there's a pair of cuffs and a few toys in the dresser. Take your pick on the toy she'll ride."

Bucky smirked as Natasha grabbed your wrists. As soon as he grabbed the cuffs, he tossed them to her and she locked them behind your wrists. You writhed as Bucky approached, holding a small vibrating dildo in his hand. You gulped as he knelled between your legs again, spreading them open easily.

Your cheeks were a dark red as he teased your folds with it at first before sliding it in. You moaned, enjoying being filled by something before he flicked on the vibrator. You moaned and writhed as they both pulled away. You trembled and moaned.

Natasha smirked before kissing his lips tenderly, moaning softly. They began to makeout for a long moment before she undid his jeans. Bucky was stripped down as you writhed from the vibrator inside you.

Bucky pushed Natasha onto the bed and slid into her. Both of them moaned before he began to fuck her roughly. You whimpered and moaned as you watched them, biting your lip and moaning softly.

Natasha's back arched as she thrusted against him, her legs tight around his waist. Bucky kept his metal hand off of her as he thrusted into her, likely timid about touching her with it. Your girlfriend's eyes met yours and she smirked.

"Come here, Y/N," She purred, making you whimper. "Come sit on my face. I want to taste you."

You shivered as tried to move. Bucky reached for you, helping stabilize you. You moaned as he kissed your cheek and shoulder before his metal hand wrapped around your neck. He squeezed gently and guided you over Natasha's mouth. Bucky kept kissing the back of your neck as he squeezed your throat gently and thrusted into Natasha.

Natasha moaned and pulled the toy from your dripping cunt and sucked off your juices as she clicked it off. She tossed it aside and buried her face into you. You cried out and moaned loudly, loving the way she made you shake so easily.

Bucky moaned and angled his hips, finding Natasha's g-spot quickly. The woman beneath you moaned loudly into you and arched up a bit. You knew she was about to cum and pressed yourself more onto her mouth, riding her face a bit.

She moaned and writhed until she finally screamed into you. You moved off of her with Bucky's help as she orgasmed. You whimpered, thighs clenching together as Bucky thrusted faster into her before pulling out. You bit your lip and shared a look with Natasha.

Before he could stop either of you, you were both knelling on the ground in front of him, licking and kissing his length. "Oh fuck," He moaned, sitting more comfortably for you both to gain access to him. "Shit...G-Girls, I'm gonna fucking blow," He groaned loudly.

Natasha smirked and nodded to you. You shivered and sucked Bucky tip into your mouth, tasting his pre-cum before her hand pressed against the back of your head, forcing you further down his cock. He moaned loudly as you bobbed your head while Natasha sucked a ball into his mouth, lavishing the sensitive sack with saliva.

"Shit, ah!" He shouted before he was cumming down your throat. You shivered and kept bobbing your head, sucking him off completely.

"Don't swallow yet," Natasha said. "I want some too, Babe."

You shivered and pulled away from Bucky's cock. He gulped, biting his lip as you both kissed, exchanging his cum as a little leaked out from the corner of your mouth. You both gulped and you panted softly, whimpering when Natasha lapped up the tiny drop from the corner of your mouth.

"Good girl," She whispered to you. Bucky saw your exhaustion and helped you onto the bed. He undid the cuffs as Natasha kissed his cheek. "Stay for a bit?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I'd like that." He whispered tiredly before dropping behind you. You smiled a bit as he curled against your back. Natasha laid beside you and you rested your head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around the both of you.


	76. Dirty Secret. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Stark has been down since she lost Loki but no one, save Thor, knows the truth.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Tony asked. You bit your lip, looking away. "Is it boy trouble? Cuz if it is, I'll get Pepper and--"

"It's not that, Dad," You sighed. "I've just been kinda out of it lately."

Tony sighed, nodding. It technically was boy trouble, but more God trouble. Against his will and without him knowing, you were dating an Asgardian named Loki. Now you knew why your father didn't like the man too much. When he first joined the Avengers Initiative, his first encounter was Loki actually forcing people to kneel before him or else they'd be killed. This was followed up by breaking into his tower while you were home alone.

That was how you met the God. You didn't say anything at first, the two of you simply staring one another down. Finally Loki strode across the room and claimed your mouth. You melted under his touch and into him.

It wasn't until later on that he'd realized you were, Y/N Stark. The daughter of his enemy. Somehow, Loki found himself unable to care, claiming that you were his alone. You loved the idea. He was the first one to ever make you feel something.

Shortly after that, he'd been arrested and taken back to Asgard. After a long discussion, Tony put his foot down and forbade you from seeing him ever again. It had been months. As a result, you'd fallen into a bit of depression, something that ran in the Stark bloodline, which was what Tony thought was happening. He thought you were getting a fit of depression and didn't know the source.

"Kid, you know all of us are here for you, right?" You smiled and nodded. "And that your big bros, Clint and Steve, will kick anyone's ass if they're giving you trouble." You giggled and nodded. "And Thor will make you feel like a queen, and Nat--"

"I get it, Dad. You're all here for me." You said with a small smile. "Thanks." You gave him a gentle hug. "I'm kinda glad mom gave me to you."

Tony smiled and kissed your head, rubbing your back. "Get some sleep, Y/N."

You nodded and walked off, uttering a "Night, Dad" over your shoulder. Tony sighed as he watched you walk to the elevator, going to your floor.

"She still feeling down?" Steve asked, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I don't know what that bastard did to her but--"

"Whoa, okay," Steve said, sitting down. "Maybe it isn't really that kind of a thing. I mean, she seemed pretty fascinated by him." Tony looked up at the soldier. "Much as I hate the idea of him, Loki seemed to make her a bit happier."

Tony sighed, rubbing his face. "Yeah..."

\--

You laid in your bed, staring up at the ceiling. You missed the way he touched you, the way he made your body spark with fire. You missed the sweet whispers in your ear and--

A knock on the balcony door grabbed you attention. You glanced up to see someone behind the thick curtains, lit up by the lightning outside. You stood up and opened the doors.

"Thor, what's wrong?" You asked, worried.

Thor made a face and asked, "Is your father near?"

"No. Do you need me to--"

Thor covered your mouth quickly, hushing you. "You are my dear friend, Y/N, and I know of your love for my brother." Your cheeks went red at that. He smiled and said, "Do not fret. I am simply helping you both."

You were confused at first, until the god stepped aside to reveal the green eyed man. "L-Loki?" You whispered.

"Hello, Y/N," He barely got out before you ran into the rain and hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed your head, holding you tight against him before looking up at Thor. "Thank you, Brother."

"Just remember our deal or--"

"Of course." Loki said quickly, burying his face into your hair. Thor nodded and smiled. He shuffled your hair and made off, flying with the help of his hammer. Loki kissed your head before scooping you up. "You're getting soaked. You shouldn't be out here."

"I don't care," You told him, a big smile on your face as he carried you into your room. He kissed your forehead as he set you down, muttering a spell softly. In an instant you were both dry. You finally took in his appearance. "You're...dressed like Steve would."

Loki smiled. "It took a lot of convincing of my brother, but he's helped me quite a bit. I am moving into this small home called an apartment and--"

"You're going to live here!?" You squeaked a little loudly, to which Loki covered your mouth quickly.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. But, we have to keep it secret." He closed his eyes and changed form. Before you was a handsome man with blonde hair and green eyes and tan skin. You screwed your lips to the side. "I'm sorry," His voice said. "This will be the form I take when we're outside of privacy. I wanted you to see it so you wouldn't be afraid. Thor knows and--"

"Could you please change back?" You asked softly. "I want to look at the person I love again. I haven't seen him in so long."

Loki's form smiled as he changed back, cupping your face. You leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. "I missed you so much, my love."

"And I missed you, Loki," You whispered shakily.

He smiled and kissed your lips softly. The spark was instantaneous and he deepened the kiss quickly. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands landed on your waist. You sighed in pleasure as one hand slid to the back of your head and pulled you closer.

You let out a breath as he parted his lips for you both to gulp air. "Loki, please," You whispered against his lips.

His eyes darkened and he instantly pushed you towards your bed, laying you down as he kissed you. His hands wandered slowly, memorizing every inch of you. He squeezed over your breasts briefly, sliding his tongue into your mouth.

He sucked softly on your tongue as he slowly began to strip you bare. "You are cruel," You giggled breathlessly as he broke the kiss to attack your neck.

"I know." Loki said with a soft smirk as he sucked a small mark over your breast. "You'll have to cover yourself to everyone. Only I would see these marks." You shivered as he kissed against your sternum, lapping at the skin. He moaned, nuzzling you gently. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Loki," You whispered, cupping his face. He kissed your palm and moved back up, kissing your lip softly.

He rubbed his hands over your clothing and you shivered, feeling it vanish completely. You smiled as it laid on the floor next to the bed, neatly folded beside his own pile. Loki rested his forehead against yours as one slender hand cupped your sex.

You whimpered as his finger tips teased at your entrance until he slid one finger to the first knuckle. "Loki, please," You begged.

"In time, my love." He whispered as he began to kiss your neck again. "You're so tight again. I fear I may hurt you if I were to bury myself in you now."

You whimpered again as a second finger slid into you and he began to pump them slowly, stretching and scissoring you. You moaned quietly and he kissed your cheek and jaw. Loki nipped under your ear as he curled his fingers.

Loki smirked at the gasp you let out. "Missed that?" You nodded frantically as he whispered into your ear."Missed that wet heat wrapped around me. Felt so good. The memory is too precious to me. Having you crying out for me in desperation. The way you wailed my name. I need to hear you again...feel you again."

"Oh, Loki," You moaned as you shook.

"Let me feel your heat soak my fingers," He whispered as his thumb rubbed your clit. "Let me feel you."

"Loki!" You gasped, your voice muffled by his mouth as he kissed you hard. You orgasmed around his fingers and shook around him. For the first time in months, you felt pleasure. Actual satisfaction from an orgasm. It wasn't a meaningless ploy to try to sleep. It was being with the one you loved and your body reacting to him.

Loki kissed you softly as he rode out your orgasm before pulling his fingers out and sucking them clean. He moaned softly, looking into your eyes as lightning struck outside, illuminating your room. You shivered and arched up. "Please," You whispered weakly.

He shuddered and kissed you hard, sucking your lip into his mouth. He pushed your legs further apart with his knees before pressing his hips to yours, teasing your wet folds with his hardened cock. Slowly, he slid into you.

Your moans melded together into a shuddering gasp as your mouth opened against his. Loki's entire body shuddered as he finally bottomed out into you, his hips flush against yours.

"Oh gods, Y/N." Loki rasped out as he cupped your face. He watched you moan and whimper under him as he held still, allowing you to adjust to him.

Finally, you licked your lips and kissed his cheek softly as you rolled your hips. He groaned and began to slowly move. He filled you up, letting you feel every inch of him with every thrust. You could feel his hands over your body, making you whimper and cry softly as you buried your face into the crook of his neck.

This intensity was something you'd never felt with anyone else. You'd never felt so wanted and so cared for. You were young and hopelessly in love. Perhaps it was partially the way Loki swept you off your feet or maybe it was you rebelling against your father, but in the moment that Loki was buried into you, moaning your name softly, you couldn't care.

You needed him.

You rolled your hips and he gasped in pleasure, pushing deeper into you. He looked into your eyes and began to thrust harder into you, drawing out small gasps and moans from you. He kissed your temple and dragged his lips down your face carefully, making you shiver as he angled his hips, brushing against your g-spot.

"Let me feel you," He whispered against your cheekbone. "I need to feel you, Y/N." He kissed your ear before sucking your ear lobe between his teeth.

You gasped and arched your back up. "Loki!" You nearly cried out, only to have his hand covering your mouth, resulting in muffled whimper.

He clenched his jaw and began to thrust harder into you, his hips snapping against yours harshly. Your orgasm quaked through your body, Loki gasped softly as you soaked his cock. He began to whisper small obscenities as he pumped himself faster, his hips losing rhythm.

You whimpered and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from your mouth and kissing him. Your hand squeezed his as he pinned it to the bed. He moaned into your mouth, stilling inside of you. He poured himself into you, his cock pulsing in your heat as he kissed you softly.

He broke away with a soft gasp, a small trail of saliva between his lips and yours. He smiled and kissed you lovingly. He waited until he'd finally softened before pulling out, moaning softly from the loss.

Loki laid beside you, pulling you close to him. You smiled and nuzzled his neck gently, allowing yourself to be wrapped in him. When you woke the next morning, you found your bedside empty, nothing more than a note on your nightstand. 

It was an address.


	77. Alibi. Matt Murdock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Y/N have a quickie while Foggy and Karen are getting lunch.

Matt tensed as you shifted across from him. You were working on a small case file with him and Foggy. He felt your body tensing up from stress, worrying him a bit. He knew you'd need a breather soon.

"I'm starving," Foggy muttered, finally tossing down the file he was working on. "I'm doing a food run."

Food run...Yes! This was perfect! Matt could help you relax in the mean time! "Sounds great," You muttered, not looking up from the file.

"Chinese?" Matt suggested.

"Dude, that's on the otherside of town!" Foggy whined. Matt gave his own version of puppy eyes, which was generally looking pitiful with a small pout. Foggy rolled his eyes. "For the record, I am rolling my eyes at you. What do you want?"

Matt gave his order before Foggy looked to you. "Y/N...Y/N!"

"Huh?" You asked, looking up. "Oh just...whatever." You mumbled, going back to the file.

Foggy sighed and walked out of the office, grumbling something about you being a workaholic. Matt smiled as he focused on you. You were pretty intent upon what you were reading.

"Y/N," he said gently as soon as Foggy was out of the building. "You can take a break, ya know?"

"There has to be something we're missing though," You said softly, glancing up at him.

Matt smiled and pushed his seat back, patting his leg. He smiled as your cheeks heated a bit. You glanced around warily, as if Foggy would pop out from somewhere. "He'll be a while," Matt told you.

You bit your lip and set down the file, walking around the table to his side. Matt pulled you into his lap, kissing your cheek softly. "You're overthinking it," He said against your skin. He felt you shudder against him. "Let's get you to unwind," He hummed.

"M-Matt, wha--Oh," You moaned softly as he began to kiss your neck. "Matt..."

"My girl," He whispered before nipping your skin softly. You whimpered quietly as he pulled you tight against him. "You need to relax."

"M-Matt, we really should--" His thumb pressed against your lips softly. You sighed and kissed it gently.

Matt clenched his jaw as you cupped his hand with yours and kissed down his thumb and to his palm. "God, Y/N," he whispered. "You're gonna make me cum in my pants."

"Sounds like a challenge," You teased, smirking against his palm before nipping the meaty part of his hand.

He hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips up. Matt quickly pulled you down and kissed you hard. You moaned and pressed against him. You were grinding into him, making him moan softly against your lips as his hands grabbed your hips.

Your mouth were moving in unison, almost like a perfect dance that made you shudder and whimper softly. He loved the tiny little mewls you let out as he bucked his hips up. You moaned as you felt his cock under his suit, feeling how hard it was. You began to grind a bit harder against him.

"Fuck," Matt gasped before he was kissing your neck. He stood and quickly moved to the wall, pinning you to it. You gasped as he you collided against him, kissing him again as he attacked your mouth.

You both moaned and grinded against one another. You shuddered as he rubbed against your clit through the layers of clothing. "Matty," You mewled softly before kissing his jaw and neck.

"God, Y/N," He moaned, rutting into you. "I need you so fucking badly." His hands drifted down and squeezed your ass, making you moan as you arched up. "Perfect ass," He groaned as he pressed against you more.

You blushed and moaned, heels digging into his hips. "M-Matt, I-I'm--Oh!" You moaned loudly when he rubbed himself faster against you.

"Cum then," He whispered into your ear. He felt your entire body tense up as you began to orgasm, moaning lowly into his shoulder. He moaned and screwed his eyes tightly shut as he kept bucking his hips, feeling his toes curl as he was dangerously near his own orgasm.

Instead, he set you down as you calmed down, kissing your neck and jaw gently. "You okay?" He whispered into your ear. He smiled as he felt you shaking a bit as you nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when his ear twitched. "Karen," He whispered.

Your eyes widened as you both straightened yourself quickly before returning to your work. You kissed his cheek on your way to your seat.

"Hey, guys!" Karen said as Matt opened the file.

"Hey," You both drawled out in a bored tone. It was an art how you two hid it at this point.

"Where's Foggy?" She asked as she set down her bag beside you.

"Lunch run," Matt told her. "Hey. Why would someone wear a disguise if there intent was murder?" He asked.

Karen thought for a long moment before you said, "Because the intent wasn't murder." Matt turned his head to you as Karen stared at you in surprise. "I mean, think about it. I wouldn't be scared if a dead guy saw my face. Why would Mr. Keller? And the way the 'victim'--" You put up air quotes at that. "--of the attack claims to have seen a mask on Mr. Keller but Mr. Keller was at a teacher's meeting."

"Alibi!" Karen squealed excitedly before hugging you tightly.

You grunted as she squeezed the air out of your lungs. Matt laughed and clapped. "That's my girl," He said low enough for you to hear. He smirked as he heard your thighs squeeze together before Karen excitedly began to talk, distracting you from your own dripping arousal.


	78. Teach Me. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wants to dominate Steve.

"Okay, okay," Tony said as you sipped your drink. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Clint said, grinning.

"I dare you to do a strip tease." Tony said quickly.

"Why is everything sexual with you, Stark?" Steve asked beside you, making you snicker. He glanced at you, a small smile on his face as the group laughed at Clint's awkward dancing.

Steve studied you carefully, loving the way your lips curved up into that seductive smirk. Your demeanor was almost like Natasha's, save you loved to pull pranks with Clint. You were an open book, he knew. He also knew you as a gentle young woman who, truthfully, intimidated him a bit. 

Soon, it was your turn and Tony was your poison. "Truth or Dare, Y/N?"

"Truth," You said with a shrug, words slurring a bit.

"Would you ever fuck Steve?" 

Steve glared at Tony at that, but when you said "No," he felt his blood run cold. He looked at you warily. You just shrugged, looking away. The night passed on as normal, but Steve couldn't shake the distress he was feeling.

As you walked to the elevator, Steve hurried after you, surprising you a bit. "Sup?" You asked as the elevator glided up to your floor.

Steve clenched his jaw, thinking of his words.

"Ooookay?" You hummed. Your floor drew closer and Steve quickly hit the stop button, causing the thing to grind to a halt. You clutched the wall, staring at him. "Steve, what the hell?" You looked at your friend in shock and fear.

"I gotta know. Do you hate me?"

"What? No!" You looked at him in confusion before it clicked. "It's what Stark said. Look, it's not what you think, Steve." You sighed, leaning against the wall. "I just...I don't think I'm right for you."

"Why would you say that?" He asked, staring at you. He approached you, trapping you between him and the wall. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Hell no," You breathed, licking your lips. "But I think I might scare you."

"Why would you think that?" Steve watched your lip twitched. You'd moved so quickly, spinning you both around so you had him pinned to the wall. You were grateful you decided to wear heels, putting you at his height as you stared into his eyes. Your lips brushed together as Steve planted his hands on the wall, staring at you in shock. "Y/N..." He whispered, staring at you.

"I might be too intense for you," You said lowly. Your voice made him shiver in want as you stared into those baby blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" He breathed. You sighed and pulled back a bit. "Y/N, please."

"Steve, I prefer to dominate my partner. I like to make them beg and writhe and leaves marks. If I were to bed you, I would pin you down and ride your ass." Steve's face turned red as you pressed the button on the panel, focusing on the doors. "I would be too much for you."

"I--" Steve's voice cracked before he cleared his throat, speaking more firmly. "I don't think you can be the judge of that." You glanced at him over your shoulder. Steve stood his ground, straightening his shoulders. You smirked a bit, seeing the dark color in his cheeks. "I want...t-to..."

You furrowed your brows as you turned to him. You studied his reaction carefully. "Are you sure?" You asked, licking your lips. "You can always back out."

Steve approached you and took your hand. "Please, Ma'am," He whispered submissively.

You hummed before squeezing his hand and pulling him out of the elevator. "Off to a good start then."

Steve shivered as you pulled him down the hall. He stood in your doorway as you'd released his hand. He bit his lip as you turned to him, gesturing him to come closer with a single finger. "Are you sure?" You said once he stood toe-to-toe with you. He nodded, still a bit nervous. "What's your limits then?"

"My what?"

You hummed in thought. "We'll keep it somewhat vanilla then?"

"What?" Steve was genuinely confused.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it just yet. I'm going to kiss you and if you ever need to stop, for any reason, I need you to say red. Okay?" Steve nodded.

You hummed and cupped his face gently as you pulled his lips to yours. Steve shivered and kissed you softly. The kiss started slowly before delving into a heated makeout. You let your hands roam down his body. He shivered as your hands went over his stomach then to his back. He pressed himself against you, only to whine a bit when you stepped away.

You smirked a bit and ordered him to strip to his boxers. Steve gulped a bit and did so, hands shaking somewhat nervously. "Are you sure?" You asked, seeing this.

Steve's reply was him ripping away his shirt as he toed out of his shoes. You licked your lips as he slowly pushed down her jeans. When he hooked his thumbs into his briefs, you swatted away his hands. Steve gulped as you walked around him, your hand trailing over his body.

"You know I care for you, my little soldier, yes?" You hummed. 

Steve's jaw clenched at that. The little nickname was one you came up with after your first mission. Of course, the reason was ridiculous. The Hydra scientist had a shrink ray. Of all things!

"I asked you a question," You said firmly as you tugged at his blonde hair.

Steve moaned. "I-I know, Ma'am," He said softly, cheeks stained red at this point.

You smirked, making him shudder as you said, "Good. I want to feel your tongue on me. Are you okay with that?" 

He nodded frantically, biting his lip. You stepped back and slowly removed your clothing. He watched your skin being unveiled to him and licked his lips. You stood before him in a lacy red thong and a black push-up bra, making him shudder a bit as he realized you were still wearing your strappy heels. He always questioned how you were able to walk in them, let alone fight in them. Maybe that was why Natasha called you "Hell in Prada" as a joke.

"Steve?" You asked worriedly as he stared at you. He shuddered and slowly moved to his knees so he was eye level with your hips. You hummed and petted his hand as you said, "Good boy. Use that tongue on me, my little soldier."

"Yes, Ma'am," He breathed as he leaned forward, nuzzling your hip a bit. He kissed your skin lightly before pressing his face between your legs. You hummed and stepped back, laying on the bed with your hips on the edge.

Steve shuddered and crawled towards you, kissing up your legs gently until he had his breath over your thong. He bit his lip, shuddering at your scent. He mouthed over the lace as he looked up. You moaned, staring at him as you propped yourself up on your elbows.

He kissed over your underwear before using his fingers to pull it aside. He shivered as he saw how wet you were and began to kiss your folds.

You moaned as his lips moved carefully over your core. You writhed a bit, whispering small praises as he began to eat you out shyly. "Oh fuck...Steve...That's...Oh, just like that."

Steve moaned softly, shivering as you praised him. He began to grow more confident in his movements. His hands held your legs open as he began to thrust his tongue into you quickly. He listened to your shaky moan, feeling his briefs suddenly grow tighter with every sound. He moved his mouth up and sucked on your clit briefly. When you whimpered, he did it again and moaned with you.

You slid your hands into his hair, tugging gently. "God, your tongue...fucking perfect," You moaned as you petted his hand. He whined softly, wanting more. You smirked as you watched heim squirm. "What's wrong, little soldier?"

"Please," He whispered against your folds. "Please, Ma'am, I need something."

You smirked and pushed him back, your toes on his chest. He shuddered as you sat up, studying him intensely. "I suppose I can grant you something. Lose the briefs, Cap."

Steve shuddered and stood, pushing down the underwear quickly. His hard cock throbbed as it sprung out, making you lick your lips. You reached forward and stroked him lightly. Steve moaned loudly, surprised by your touch.

"Y/N," He whispered and you retreated away instantly. "No. Please, Ma'am."

Steve gasped when you yanked him onto the bed and moved over him. You stood up and stripped away your underwear and bra, leaving you bare to Steve. He shuddered, biting his lip as he stared at you. You climbed up his body, pressing against him as you kissed his lips softly.

"What's your color?" You asked as you cupped his face.

"Green. Please, Ma'am. I want this. I want you to dominate me."

Those words sparked something in you and you sat back. Steve watched you rub yourself along his cock. "This cock feels so good," You mewled as he moaned softly. He watched as you reached between your legs and began to finger yourself as you rubbed against him. "Makes me so wet."

Steve moaned, bucking his hips up but you'd manuvered yourself so he wouldn't be able to slip into you easily. "Ma'am, please."

"You want me?"

"Yes!"

"Say it!"

"Fuck! Please, Y/N! I want you! I want you so fucking badly!" Steve begged and pleaded as he grabbed your hips. You smiled and sunk onto him, both of you moaning. Steve panted as you held still, feeling ready to blow already. You rose up and dropped down, making him arch up. "Y/N!"

"Don't cum, little soldier." You ordered as you rode him hard. You moaned and cried out, nails digging into his chest.

Steve began chanting your name, moaning louder and louder. He felt ready to explode with every bounce against his thighs. He gripped your legs tightly, loving how you took your own pleasure. He felt you cum around him once then twice.

"Please!" He rasped out, arching up. "I c-can't--" You smirked and pulled off of him, making him whine in protest. "Y/N, I can't handle it. I need to cum right now."

You smirked and stroked him in your hand as you kissed him. He moaned and bucked his hips into your hand. You were pleasantly surprised when he buried his face into your neck submissively, not wanting to upset you.

"Such a good boy," You praised, kissing his head and shoulder. You gave his cock a small twist before ordering, "Cum" into his ear. He let out a shout and came hard. You pumped his cock in your hand as rope after rope of his cum sprayed out. You moaned with him, praising him softly as he coat your stomachs and your hand.

You hummed as he panted, blushing darkly. With a smirk, you brought your hand to your lips and began to lap up his seed. He shivered at the sight and you smirked, lapping up what was on his stomach.

Steve gulped and laid you on the bed. You were surprised when he returned the favor and began to lick up what was on your stomach. "Oh fu...mmm..." You moaned softly. You shuddered as he cleaned you up before kissing up your body and shyly kissing your lips.

After a long while, you broke the kiss, panting softly. "Steve..."

"Yeah?" He asked with a small grin.

You smiled and kissed his cheek. "Really like that, huh?" He nodded quickly, making you smile. "Maybe...try something a bit more intense next time?"

"Like?"

"I've got some cuffs I've always thought about using on you."


	79. Make Me Squirm. Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N loves when Pietro's Russian comes out.

He smiled widely, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of your hands in his hair. "Моя девушка (My girl)," He hummed, turning his head and kissing your stomach.

You smiled down at him. His head was in your lap as you sat in bed together. "You're so cheesy," You told him as you twirled his silver hair.

"You love it," He hummed, tilting his head back and kissing your palm. "Такая красивая вещь. (Such a pretty thing)." He whispered against your palm. He felt you shiver and smirked. "What? You like that, Y/N?"

Just the way he said your name, his tongue not exactly pronouncing it the way you were used to hearing made you smile. "I do, you dork."

"Такой огонь. Я люблю это. (Such fire. I love it.)" Pietro hummed, making you roll your eyes. In a blink, he was straddling your thighs. "C'mon, Y/N. You know you like it."

"Whatever. Go get some vodka."

Pietro laughed and bit his lip. "Gonna get me drunk."

"Your metabolism is too fast."

"I can tell you what else is fast."

"And that's half the problem."

Pietro's mouth dropped as he fell onto the bed, holding his side. "Shots fired! I've been hit!" He shouted obnoxiously.

You laughed loudly as he rolled on the bed like he was injured. You pushed him off, making him squeak as he fell. "Avenger down! Repeat! Avenger down!" You laughed out.

Pietro moved quickly, pinning you onto the bed. He tickled your sides so fast you were near crying from the assault. His lips were then on your, kissing and sucking gently. You hummed, arching up into him as you shuddered.

"Pietro..." You moaned softly when he pulled away.

"Так хотят для меня? (So eager for me?)" You bit your lip as he spoke. Your cheeks turned red at that. "Вы действительно нравится, когда я говорю, как это? (You really do like it when I talk like this?)"

You smirked and shook your head. "Not at all." You chuckled.

"Oh really?" He chuckled and grinded into you. "Вы не хотите, чтобы чувствовать меня похоронить себя в том, что тепло твоего? (You don't want to feel me bury myself in that heat of yours?)"

You whimpered a bit. Pietro's hands moved slowly down your body. He squeezed over your breasts and rubbed gently at your stomach. You arched into him as he slid your shirt up. "Tease," You mewled as he rubbed gently.

"Ты любишь это. (You love it.)" He hummed as he pushed your shirt over your breasts. He kissed the tops of your breasts, sucking soft marks onto the flesh. "Такая вкусная девочка. (Such a tasty girl.)"

You whimpered and hummed as he kissed between your breasts and down your stomach. "Pietro, please."

"What?"

You gulped and whispered, "Пожалуйста, трогайте меня. (Please, touch me.)"

Pietro smirked and in a whirlwind, you were bare beneath him. You shivered, blushing brightly. "What? Didn--"

"If you say that one more fucking time, I'm going to fucking kill you."

Pietro laughed and kissed you, cupping your breasts and rubbing your nipples gently with his thumbs. He moaned and grinded into you. "Pietro, please." You begged, rubbing against his jeans. "That's not fair."

"Oh," He hummed. "Бедная девушка. Нужна петух? (Poor girl. Need some cock?)"

"Dammit. Yes!" You moaned as you rubbed against him. He moaned, getting hard as he pulled you to him. "Pietro..."

He chuckled and flipped you over, pressing himself into you. He rubbed and teased, laying his chest over your back. "Моя девушка хочет, чтобы я ездить на ней? (My girl wants me to ride her?)"

"Pietro, please stop teasing me."

Pietro smirked and sat on the back of your thighs, rubbing your rear gently. "So beautiful," He hummed, biting his lip. He squeezed, listening to you moan as you squirmed, pushing back against him. He moaned softly. "My girl..."

He quickly stripped down and stroked himself as he knelled between your legs. He pushed in slowly as you pushed back against him. Your moans mingled together once he was settled deeper into you. At first, he moved slowly, teasing you until you were whimpering.

"Pietro, please!" You cried out in frustration. He gave you a hard thrust. "Ah!" You screamed.

He smirked and groped your rear as he thrusted hard into you. "Идеальная попка. (Perfect ass.)" He grunted and moved faster, shaking a bit. He moved over you, pressing his chest against your back. His hands moved up your body then arms. You shivered and gripped his hands when his fingers threaded through yours. "Я люблю тебя. (I love you.)"

"Я тоже тебя люблю. (I love you too.)" You moaned, rocking into him.

Pietro smiled and kissed your shoulder and neck then your ear. He turned your head and kissed your lips hard. "Y/N, I'm..." He moaned as you felt him starting to move faster. He pressed deep into you stopping completely. "Y/N, I n-need me a moment. Or I'll--"

"Don't stop!" You moaned, rolling your hips.

Pietro moaned loudly and sat up behind you, thrusting faster into you. His hips moved faster and faster until you were screaming out loudly. "Pietro!" You wailed.

"Бог! Ебать да! (God! Fuck yes!)" He moaned as you began to orgasm hard around him. He moved so you were sitting in his lap. His hands hooked under your knees. "Обопритесь на меня. Оберните руки вокруг меня. (Lean into me. Wrap your arms around me.)"

You nodded and moved your arms behind you, wrapping them around his neck and gripping his hair gently. He pulled your knees to your sides and thrusted faster into you. You moaned out loudly, pulling hard on his hair.

He moaned and pushed deep up into you, his cock throbbing as he came hard inside of you. "Oh fuck...fuck, god." He whispered into your ear. He smiled and kissed your shoulder as he slumped with you as you collapsed onto the bed. He kissed the back of your head as you shuddered a bit.

"Pietro..." You hummed and rolled onto your back. He smiled and kissed you softly. "My little speed demon."

He chuckled. "Your pronunciation has gotten much better."

You giggled and kissed his cheek. "You dork. That's what you say after super sex?"

Pietro began to laugh hysterically. "You call it Super Sex." He laughed out as he clapped his hands.

You smacked his chest hard and shoved him off the bed. "Jerk!"


	80. Ache. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps work out some of Y/N's aches.

He shuddered as you stretched, reaching up as high as you could for some relief. The small moans you made and the way your body curved made his body stir. "Your back hurting, Doll?" He asked smoothly, trying to keep calm.

"Y-Yeah. Just uh...It's acting up again." Bucky smiled and gestured you closer. You moved to the couch, wondering what was going through his head. He stood and laid you on your stomach, half-straddling your thighs as his cold hand slid up the back of your shirt. "Eep!" You yelped.

Bucky chuckled and moved his metal fingers carefully. He applied the pressure he needed to and listened to your moan of relief as he worked out the knots. You squirmed under his hands, the contrast making you shudder.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much," You moaned as he rubbed out the knots carefully. "Bucky, you're an angel."

He chuckled at the nickname and shrugged. "If that's what you think."

"It's what I know," You giggled as you turned your head to look back at him. You gave him a soft smile and saw something in him break. Bucky moved quickly, kissing your lips before you could question him. You moaned as he pushed your shirt over your head.

You quickly sat up and straddled his hips as you tossed it aside. "Bucky--" You whispered, only to have your words swallowed by his mouth.

Bucky moaned and pulled you tight against him. He deepened the kiss as he cupped the back of your head with his right hand, his metal hand resting on your hip. You groaned and rolled your hips, feeling his erection growing under his jeans as you pulled at his shirt. The man quickly discarded it and cupped your face with both hands, looking into your eyes as he panted breathlessly.

"I love you," He whispered softly.

"I love you too," You said with a smile before kissing him again. You moaned when he laid you on the couch and began to kiss your chest. "Please, Bucky."

"Please what, Doll?" He asked with a smirk.

"Please fuck me!" You moaned, his tongue flicking against your nipple. Bucky smirked and yanked your jeans down, licking his lips upon sight of the dark spot on your panties. "Bucky..."

"So wet already." He hummed, rubbing your thighs gently. "Wanna spank you. You want that?"

"Yes!" You gasped as he kissed your inner thigh. You saw a flash of his smirk before he flipped you onto your stomach and moved you into his lap. You adjusted, laying across his lap as his warm hand ghosted over your rear.

Slap! Your head dropped upon the strike, a low moan escaping you.

"So beautiful like this," He hummed, rubbing your ass gently. Slap! He moaned when you pressed your hips forward, your stomach rubbing against his erection a bit. "My little girl."

"Yes, Sir," You moaned as you wiggled your hips.

Bucky smirked and slapped hard again. "Love it when I punish you, don't you?" You nodded, moaning as he slapped twice before pulling your hair. "Suck my cock, right fucking now."

You nodded and moved between his legs. You rubbed your palm over the front of his pants as he pressed into your hand. He moaned lowly, his head rolling back against the couch. You pulled him out, licking your lips as you saw how swollen the head of his cock had gotten just from anticipation. You teased his head, licking gently.

Bucky moaned loudly. "Fuuuuuck..." He drawled out, gripping your hair a bit. "C'mon, Doll. I wanna fuck that face." You moaned and kissed up and down his length before sucking him into your mouth. Bucky looked down, watching you bob your head slowly. You'd moaned around him, sending a perfect vibration through his dick.

He moaned as you sucked and lapped at him, biting his lip. He hissed when you pushed yourself down his cock. Your face screwed tightly upon feeling him in the back of your throat. His hand tangled in your hair completely and he pulled and pushed at your head, forcing you to bob your head faster along him.

You moaned around him as you dragged your tongue along his length. "Fuck, just like that! God, your mouth..." He moaned and hissed softly as he watched you. He began to thrust into your mouth, holding your head to him. "Such a good little cock sucker...Oh fuck!" You gagged a bit, the sensation making Bucky shudder a bit. "That's enough," He groaned as he pushed you off.

Your whine made him smirk as he nodded to you. "Take off your panties and ride my dick." You quickly stood and pushed down the soaked underwear. He hummed as you climbed into his lap. "God," He moaned when he felt how wet you were against him. "All that from a few smacks and sucking me off?"

"Yes, Sir." You moaned.

"So you like it when I punish you?" He hummed, holding your hips. You whined in frustration as you rocked your hips, desperate for him inside of you. "What was that, Doll?"

"I love it!" You rasped out, nuzzling his neck. "I love it when you spank me, Sir. I need your cock, please."

"Have it," He said softly as he kissed your jaw softly, his hands sliding down your thighs. "Wanna feel that wet cunt squeezing me."

You mewled and sunk onto him slowly, making him groan lowly. You whimpered and clung to him, shaking a bit. You rocked your hips, adjusting to him as you moaned. "Bucky," You moaned. He smirked and swatted your rear. "Oh god!"

"I said ride. You don't get to tease. Fuck yourself hard on me, Doll." He moaned as you began to ride him to your best, your ass bouncing against his thighs. Bucky smirked as he watched you, cupping one of your bouncing breasts in his hand. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue against it.

You threw your head back and moaned as you rode harder, shaking a bit. You already felt like you were going to cum. Bucky smirked and pressed his metal thumb against your clit, making you tense up. The vibration from the whirring machine nearly sent you over the edge. Finally, Bucky said the word you were aching to hear. "Cum."

You moaned loudly as you orgasmed hard around him, thrusting your hips forward. Bucky moaned and buried his face into your chest. He kissed your breasts and sternum as you orgasmed hard as he kept rubbing his metal thumb against your clit.

"That's it, Doll...Just keep riding my cock. Just keep fucking cumming."

"Yes, Sir! Yes, S-Sir!" You moaned as you began to ride hard against him. You moaned and raised your hips, leaving only his tip in you as you gyrated his hips. Bucky grunted and thrust up hard into you. "Bucky!"

"Fuck, Y/N!" He moaned as he laid you on the couch. He propped your ankles onto his shoulders and grabbed your hips. He thrusted harder into you, making you cry out and moan as he was rubbing right against your g-spot.

"Bucky! Bucky, fuck! Oh god!" You screamed, back arching up.

"Grab your breasts and touch yourself, Doll," He groaned as he gave you much deeper strokes, watching you.

Bucky watched as your hands moved, one hand cupping your breast while the other began to rub your clit. He grunted as he felt your walls clench around him. You were already cumming again, making him moan. The sounds of your breaths and moans mingled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin as his belt jingling and banging against his thigh and jeans. He moaned and smirked.

You cried out when he pressed your legs down, thrusting faster into you. "Bucky!" You screamed out as your fingers rubbed your clit faster. "Fuck--Fu-I'm--Bucky!" You cried out as you began to orgasm hard, feeling your juices leaking out as he kept thrusting into you.

"God yes!" He moaned, his hands gripping your ankles tightly as he watched you. "That's it, Y/N. Cum for me. Cum harder for me." He moaned as he pushed your legs further towards you.

Your back arched as you shook, mumbling breathlessly as you moaned. His face twisted a bit as he got closer to his own end. "Shit," He hissed as he pulled out and began to pump his cock in his fist. You gasped as you felt his load spurt out onto you, making you squirm and shiver. He panted softly as he finished before sliding two metal fingers into you. "Come on. I know you need to cum again. You love it."

"I do! Fuck, Bucky! I'm cumming!" You moaned out as his fingers rubbed right against you g-spot. He dropped to his knees and flicked his tongue against your clit before pulling out his fingers and burying his face into your cunt. You screamed and moaned, shaking and arching off the couch.

Bucky moaned as he tasted you, looking up at your eyes. He shivered as you squirmed again. Slowly he pulled away and kissed up your body until he was kissing your lips. You moaned and cupped his face, body still shaking. He smiled and grabbed your hand carefully, pressing it into the couch.

"You okay, Doll?" He asked softly as he nudged your nose with his. You nodded, whimpering when he pulled away. "I'm going to carry you to the bed, okay?" You nodded again, clinging to him the moment he wrapped his arms around you.


	81. Club Can't Handle Us. Wade Wilson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Wade loves Y/N's Ironette costume!

The music pulsed around you. Sweat built on your skin. You laughed as Wade spun you on your feet. "I can't believe we actually did this," You shouted over the music as you danced with Wade.

Of course, he was in his Hero Suit while you were wearing an Ironette costume. You couldn't help it. You were a total Iron Man fangirl. Plus, the top showed off your rack nicely enough.

"I can! Free entry! Halloween fucking rocks!" Wade laughed under his mask. His hands fell on your hips as he pulled you close. "God, you're fucking gorgeous, Y/N." You blushed and looked down at that. Wade grinned under his mask and lifted your chin so you'd look at him. You shivered at the feeling of the leather against your skin. "I mean it." You saw the mask move as his smile widened.

You grinned and hugged him tightly. The night wore on as you both danced. Wade's eyes kept on your body, watching the way you swiveled your hips and kept close to him. Your stomach glistened with a layer of sweat as you kept moving in the swarm of bodies.

Wade groaned as you turned on your heel, your back to him. His hands grabbed your hips and pulled you to him. He pressed right against your rear as he whispered into your ear. "I need you. Now."

"Better get us away from here then." You said with a small smile. However, you squeaked when he picked you up and carried you off over his shoulder. "Oh god!" You giggled as you held yourself up.

Wade carried you to the darker corner of the club under the VIP curtain. He found a private area and closed the curtain behind him as he laid you on the plush sofa. He rolled up the mask and kissed you hard.

"Eager, much?" You teased as he pulled away.

"Shut up," His voice croaked out as he spread your legs with his gloved hands. He smirked when you whimpered, blushing darkly. You went from the feral woman he knew to his whimpering lover instantly and he loved it. "God, you're so hot like this."

His hand slid up your thigh and spread over your stomach. His thumb instantly found your clit under the bottoms and you moaned softly as he rubbed it. "W-Wade," You mumbled, blushing darkly. "What if s-someone--"

"If anyone comes in and says shit, I'm just gonna fuck you harder while I blow their brains out." You bit your lip at that. "I'm sorry, but you're my girl, Y/N. Plus Lupin thinks it's kinda funny."

"Who?"

"The writer."

You rolled your eyes as Wade spoke, not really paying attention to his weirdness. His thumb pressed and rubbed a circle, making you gasp and refocus on the hand on your stomach. His hands came to the hem of your shorts as he bit his lip. Wade pulled the shorts to your knees before unbuckling his pants. He pulled himself and stroked his cock a few times before resting your ankles on his shoulder.

He smirked and slid himself right against your throbbing pussy and began to fuck your thighs slowly. You mewled as he teased you, making you shake. "W-Wade, no," You moaned. "I need you."

"Need me? Need me to what?"

"Fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

"Oh but I am. You deserve a good tease for those little moves you were pulling." He moaned as he thrusted a bit faster. "Fuck. You're so wet. Like this?"

"Y-Yes, Wade," You mewled as you cupped your breasts in your hand.

"That's it. Play with those tits." You nodded and pulled the bikini top over your breasts, sighing as they swelled from arousal. Your gloved hands cupped them and squeezed, rolling the nipples with your thumbs. "Oh, such a pretty girl. God, you love this, don't you? You love that I'll just fuck you anywhere I want, don't you?"

"Yes! Please. I need your cock now!" You moaned, back arching up. He smirked and slid inside of you easily, moaning with you.

Wade grinned and gave you a few teasing thrusts before pulling out. You whined and glared at him. "Sorry, Y/N. Not really feel--Ah!" He gasped when your fingers dug into his hip and pulled him against you, rubbing right against your wet pussy. "F-Fuck, Y/N." He moaned as he rubbed himself against you. "Really want me?"

"Dammit. I will pin you down and fuck you."

"Oh pretty please, Mistress."

"You jerk," You laughed and moved him to sit on the sofa. You sunk onto his cock as you sat in his lap, both of you moaning. You smiled and bounced in his lap, biting your lip to hold in the moan. "God, you feel so good."

"Love that, don't you?" Wade moaned and grabbed your hips. "Shit, I think you might be staining my pants."

"You care?" You moaned, swiveling your hips.

"Oh, hell no!" Wade moaned as he bucked up his hips. He watched you throw your head back as you gripped his shoulders. He smirked as he felt your walls fluttering around him. "Let's see how good your stamina is, Baby." He grunted and thrusted up hard into you.

You gasped and moaned as you came hard around him. He groaned and rubbed your clit with his leather gloved thumb as you rocked your hips faster. He hissed and moaned in pleasure as your hips rolled before he grabbed your rear and pulled you against him.

His lips fell on yours hard as the curtain was ripped open, revealing security. Pissed that someone just interrupted, Wade pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. You sighed, staring at the now dead body. "Dude, c'mon. Was that really necessary?"

"No one sees my girl like this but me," Wade hummed, thrusting up. You whimpered and moaned. "C'mon. We should probably leave."

"Might be a good idea," You agreed as you rose up, your legs shaking as you pulled your bottoms back up and adjusted the bikini top. You smiled as he fixed himself. "Yep. I stained them."

"Eh," Wade said with a shrug as he stood. He picked you up, carrying you over his shoulder again. He laughed as he stepped over the body and left through the emergency exit as you squeaked, wrapping your arms around his waist. "C'mon, Baby. I'm not through with you."


	82. Hit The Showers. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University AU. Bucky and Y/N sneak into the locker room to pull a prank on their friend, Steve.

You smiled as you followed Bucky into the locker room. The lights were all out but you both had a mission; Prank Steve. Bucky turned the dial on the padlock as you shined the flashlight on it. Your eyes darted around the darkness.

"Not gonna lie," You whispered. "Kinda creepy here at night."

"It's even creepier during the day," Bucky said, smirking up to you. His face then dropped as he looked behind you. "Y/N, don't move." 

"Wh--"

"Sh!" He hissed, not tearing his eyes away from whatever was behind you. He then quickly clicked off the flashlight. "Stay still," He whispered quietly. You gulped as he pulled away.

You were terrified of what could've been behind you. What in the world compelled Bucky to--

Hands grabbed your hips and pulled you close to their body. "Ah!" You screamed as Bucky laughed into your ears. "James! You bastard!" You shouted as you smacked his chest.

"C'mon! That was great! You froze up!" He laughed as he hugged you. You thrashed in his hold. "Don't fight it!" He laughed.

You growled and pinned him against a locker, making him freeze up. He could barely make-out your features in the low glow of the emergency light. You were glaring at him heatedly as your lips pursed up into a pout. Your hands gripped his biceps as one leg was between his to keep him in place. He finally smiled and said, "You've gotten better."

You blinked, all your anger melting as you grinned. "Yeah? Nat taught me that one."

"Well, I'm glad. Might turn a guy on."

"James!"

"C'mon. We need to get this done before security comes through." You nodded as you clicked the flashlight back on. He undid the lock at last before opening Steve's locker. Of course it had old World War II photos in it. The guy was a huge history buff. You glanced around, standing up on the bench to look over the lockers for any possible guards.

Bucky placed a small glass bottle under Steve's varsity jacket, knowing it'd fall out and shatter at his feet. Stink bomb. Classic. He closed the door carefully and locked it.

"C'mon," He said with a grin as he took your hand. You followed him as you clicked off your flashlight. However, a light outside the door made you both freeze up. Bucky pushed you towards the toilets. He closed the door and pulled you to stand on the seat with him. You gulped as you clung to him, hearing the security guard walking through the area.

Bucky listened carefully, hearing the guard coming closer to the bathrooms. He then heard your breathing. It was coming in soft pants of adrenaline, but he could hear them. He covered your mouth, making you gasp quietly. His eyes widened as he heard the guard moving closer now. Thinking fast, he pressed his lips against yours, making you freeze up completely.

You blinked as you felt his hands holding you to him so you wouldn't fall as you were both crouched in the stall. His lips were pressed hard against yours, making you blush brightly. The guard walked past you both then turned and left after a long while.

His lips moved away as Bucky focused on the sound of the retreating steps on the guard. As soon as he heard him leave the locker room, Bucky sighed and clicked on the flashlight. "Y/N, are you..." He trailed off as he saw your face. Your cheeks were bright red as you bit your lip. He gulped and stepped off the toilet seat, helping you down carefully.

You followed Bucky through the locker room. "B-Bucky?" You stammered out. Something in him snapped and he turned and pulled you to him, kissing you hard. You gasped and dropped the flashlight, the thing flickering out from the impact. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you kissed him back.

He moaned and pressed you against the locker, trapping you with his body. Your hands dove into his hair, making him shudder and moan as his hands landed on your hips.

"Y/N," He whispered against your lips.

You smirked and flipped you both around, pinning him now. Bucky gulped as he felt you straddle his thigh. Your chest pressed against his as you began to roll your hips teasingly. "Fuck," He groaned, grabbing your rear. "Right now?" He asked.

"Please," You moaned. You bit your lip and dropped to your knees. Bucky thrusted his hips forward when your mouth pressed against his crotch. He was hard almost instantly. Bucky's hand went into your hair as he pressed against your lips. "Need me?"

"Yes!" He gasped as you squeezed his thighs. He quickly undid his jeans as you stood up and kissed him, undoing his shirt. "God, Baby. You're insatiable."

"Coming from the guy who grabs me every time Stark is nearby," You whispered as you kissed his chest.

Bucky pulled himself out, stroking a few times before your hand grabbed him. You gave him a few light pumps as you nipped his jaw. "Oh fuck...Gotta let him know you're mine, don't I?" He groaned out, shuddering.

You hummed and kissed down his body until you were crouched in front of him. He moaned as he felt your tongue on his length. He closed his eyes, despite the darkness. Your hands roamed his body as you sucked him into your mouth. He moaned as his head rolled to the side, thrusting into your mouth. You moved your mouth further down his cock, taking a deep breath before deep-throating him.

Bucky clenched his jaw as he tugged your hair. "God, Y/N," He grunted softly. "Fuck, you're so g-good. Oh my god!"

You pulled back with a gasp, giving him a few strokes as you kissed at the base of his cock. Bucky grabbed your hands and pushed you back until you knees hit the bench. You laid down as his hands roamed your body. He carefully pushed up your skirt, rubbing at your wet panties. Bucky suddenly loved the dorky uniforms all over again as he moved your panties aside and mouthed at your folds.

He pushed a finger inside of you, preparing you for him slowly as he sucked your clit. Your mewl made him groan as he slid a second finger into you. He pumped his fingers slowly, making sure you were ready for him before he pulled them out.

You whined as you heard him suck on his fingers greedily. "Y/N, I need you."

"Have me," You said simply as you hooked your legs around his thighs. Bucky pushed into you slowly, moaning as you gasped softly. "O-Oh fuck. God, yes."

"Sh!" Bucky said, covering your mouth. You shuddered and clenched around him, making him smirk. "Keep quiet," He whispered lowly, his voice laced with lust and command. You whimpered softly as he began to thrust into you. "I'm going to fuck you quick then drag you back to my room. Got it?"

You nodded under his hand. Bucky smiled and pulled his hand away, kissing your lips softly as he began to thrust into you quickly. You moaned softly against his lips, hurriedly meeting his thrusts. It was desperate need to feel one another on top of the three of possibly being caught.

Bucky's mouth latched to your neck as one hand slid up your blouse, cupping your breast through your bra. You mewled and arched up into him as you met his thrusts faster. He heard you whimpering and panting as your walls clenched around him.

He smirked and pinned your hips to the bench, holding you in place. "N-No!" You gasped.

"Should I really let you cum though?" He teased, rubbing your thighs as he pressed into you. You mewled and arched up. "Always bouncing around in that skirt. Flirting with Stark. You've been very naughty."

"Dammit, James. Please!" You moaned weakly, thrusting against him. He moaned as you moved along his cock. "I want to cum for you."

"Just for me?" He hummed, kissing your jaw.

"You! Only you!"

"Good girl," He said before giving you a hard thrust. He kissed you hard before you could moan out loud. He felt your cumming hard around him, feeling you shake under him. "Oh fuck," He whispered, moving faster. "Shit. Gonna...fuck..."

You smirked and pushed him up, dropping to your knees. Bucky gasped as he felt your mouth on him again, bobbing your head and sucking hard until he was cumming down your throat. He grabbed your hair, gathering it in a ponytail and began to thrust fast into your mouth, making you choke and groan around him. He hissed in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm.

Finally, you pulled away with a long suck, a small wet pop echoing out with your pants and his. Bucky slumped against the lockers, sighing softly. He heard glass shatter within the locker beside him. "Shit," he said, quickly fixing himself before helping you stand. "Grab the flashlight."

You giggled and grabbed the now broken flashlight as you both plugged your noses, hurrying out of the locker room. You managed to make it out of the gym and to your truck, speeding away before the guards could catch on.

After a long silence, Bucky started to laugh hysterically, making you laugh with him. "Oh god. Steve's gonna be pissed," Bucky laughed out, holding his sides.

Needless to say, the men's locker room was cut off for about a week, which did piss Steve off because now his jacket stunk like garbage.


	83. Ride. Logan Howlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan takes Y/N out for a ride.

You smiled madly as you hugged his back to your chest. The wind was whipping through you as you wore the helmet to keep Logan happy. You loved going on bike rides with him. He always showed you some place new.

His hand rested against yours, tapping the back of your hand lightly. He was going to pull over soon. You nodded to him, kissing his shoulder lightly as he grinned. Logan pulled up an old dirty road, humming softly as he smelled the air. No one had come through. Good.

He'd pulled up and into the woods, making you grin as he slowed to a stop. "So, where are we?" You asked as the engine died.

"Middle of nowhere," He admitted with a smile as you got off the bike.

"What for?" You raised an eyebrow as you took off the helmet, shaking out your hair as you stretched.

"Figured it'd be a good place to stretch out." He said as he watched you stretch up to your tiptoes. He smirked as you mewled softly, adjusting himself as he got off the bike and kicked down the stand. He hummed as his hands landed on your hips. You smiled as you folded your arms on top of his head. "Hey."

"Hi, Handsome." You hummed as you leaned back into his hands as they splayed over your lower back. He hummed as he studied you. "What's going through your head, Logan?" You asked as you lowered your arms, resting your hand on his chest as the other held the helmet he gave you.

Logan smirked a bit. "Got a bit of a selfish reason for coming out here."

"Oh?" You asked.

He nodded. "I've been thinking about fucking you on my bike for the last thirty miles and I've been rock hard since." He smirked when your thighs pressed together instinctively as a blush rose to your cheeks. "You always look so pretty when I was showing you how to drive it, straddling it...curving that cute little ass of yours out."

"Logan," You whimpered, biting your lip to stifle a moan. He chuckled and kissed your jaw softly. You shuddered and leaned into him, dropping the helmet as your hands slid up his chest and to the back of his neck. "Mark one off the list?"

Logan nodded and kissed you hard, moaning as you pressed yourself against him. You smiled against his lips and lightly tugged at his dark hair, making him shudder as you stepped closer to him, pushing him gently to the bike. He sat down on it. Before he could pull you into his lap, you palmed at his erection.

"Thirty miles was pretty long," You mewled as you dropped to your knees.

"Shit, Baby," He groaned at the sight of you. You palmed at his erection carefully, biting your lip. He really was hard, to your surprise. He only got like this after a lot of foreplay, but just the thought of riding him on his bike made you squirm. You popped the first button of his jeans and pulled him out, licking your lips as you took in the sight. His head was swollen and red, leaking pre-cum that you knew had stained his boxers. It throbbed when you took hold of it. "Y/N," He growled, watching you.

"Yes, love?" You asked as you teasingly lapped at his head. He snarled as he watched you, making you smirk. "C'mon then, Logan. All bark, no bite?"

Logan pulled you up and ripped down your jeans and panties, pulling you into his lap. "Fucking tease," He grunted as he rubbed his tip along your slick folds. "So wet already." You moaned and rocked your hips, rubbing yourself against him. "That's it, Baby. Need it?"

"Logan, fuck me! Now." You moaned, glaring at him to your best.

He smirked and pulled you down, impaling you with his cock. You moaned as it throbbed inside of you. He hissed in pleasure, head rolling back as he stilled. He kept his arm around your hips,holding you in place. "Christ, Y/N. Nice and tight." He grinned viciously as he used his free hand to thumb at your clit, making you shake and clench around him. "Like this?" You nodded, not trusting your voice. Logan's lip twitched and you knew he was about to lose it. He raised you and slammed you down hard on him. "I asked you a question, Baby. Do. You. Like this?"

"Y-Yes, Logan," You moaned, rolling your hips. "F-Feels so good. Please. Please let me move."

Logan nodded and rested his hands on your thighs. "Go on then, Baby. Ride my cock."

You moaned and raised yourself up, rolling your hips before slamming down onto him. Logan growled and watched you move, sliding a hand up your shirt. He slipped his hand under your bra and squeezed your breast possessively as he pressed one hand back against the seat of the bike, supporting himself as he watched you.

Logan watched as your juices slicked up his cock as you rode him, smirking when he felt you clenching around him. "Such a good girl. So ready to cum already..." He moaned, rolling his head back as he rubbed his thumb over your nipple. You moaned, holding his hand through your clothes. "Go on, Y/N. Cum if you'd like. I'm so close." He growled out before he bucked his hips up.

He listened to your cry of pleasure as your walls clenching tightly around him. His hips pumped up into you, watching your face as you orgasmed hard. He moaned and moved faster, standing with his legs on either side of the bike as he laid you on it. His hands gripped your thighs and spread you as he began to pump into you, keeping the bike standing with his legs. He growled and grunted as he fucked you, feeling you cum almost the moment you came down from the high of your first orgasm.

"Atta girl. Keep it up," He moaned. "Keep cumming for me. Feels so good."

"L-Logan, oh fuck! Fuck, ah!" You moaned as your hands gripped the handles for support as his hands tightened under your knees. You watched him grunt and moan as his buckle bounced against your ass, barely grazing before it pulled away again over and over.

Logan let out a loud shout as he pushed deeper into you, rubbing right against your g-spot. He watched your arch and shake as you came hard again, your entire body tensing up as you screamed his name. He grunted and stilled inside of you as his cock pulsed, pumping his seed into you.

You both panted and shook, staring into one another's eyes. He grinned and dropped your legs, kissing you as he gently wrapped his fingers around your wrists, rubbing your hand with his thumbs to ease them from their vice grip on the handles. He sighed softly as you held his hands, kissing him back. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes as he watched you stare at him with a slightly dazed expression.

"That's one off the list," He said softly. "Your turn to pick the next fantasy."

You rolled your eyes and playfully smacked his chest, knowing no amount of hitting him would ever actually hurt him. "Should never have told you about that the damn bucket list."


	84. Tap Out. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out about Y/N's sexual desires.

Steve clenched his jaw as he watched you push up the bar, steadying your breathing. A light layer of sweat shined on your exposed stomach as you made a face, pushing yourself past your limit. He smiled, loving that at you were giving your all.

"Don't over do it," He said with a chuckle.

"Don't boss me around, Captain," You grunted as you set the bar back in place. Steve shuddered at the sound of both your voice and the way you said "Captain" to him. You sighed as you sat up, panting softly. "Sorry," You said, reaching for your water bottle. "Didn't mean to snap at you, Steve." You smiled softly to him to which he nodded with his own smile. You stood up and stretched as he began to punch at the sandbag again. "So, how long until that one gets demolished?" You teased.

Steve chuckled as he gave another punch. "Wanna find out?"

"Sure," You quipped. Almost instantly, he'd punched the sandbag and caused it to explode, making you laugh heartily. Steve grinned as you walked by. "You must be a demon in the sack," You joked as you threw your arm over your stomach.

Steve stiffened at that, studying your body as he grabbed an extra bag that he'd brought in for this reason. He watched the curve of your spine as you climbed onto the treadmill, starting it on a low speed to cool down. His eyes trailed down to your ass in the tight work-out pants you were wearing. He both loved and hated that you worked out in a sports bra that exposed you to him. Loved it because it left little to his imagination. Hated it because every time he saw you, he was practically at half-mast the moment you walked in, becoming fully erect as he watched you work-out.

He tried to refocus on the sandbag, but he listened to your soft breaths as you jogged and his eyes trailed again, watching the way your breasts bounced lightly and your ponytail flowing a bit as you listened to some music. You smiled and started to bob your head along to it, losing focus on your jog.

Steve smiled and got back to throwing punches. "Why do you care how I am?"

"Everyone's got a dirty fantasy, Cap," You teased.

"What's yours?" He asked, his interest now piqued.

"That's not how this works, Steve." You laughed breathlessly as you increased the speed, running a bit faster.

"It's not," he grunted as he gave another punch. "How does this work?"

"I show you mine and you show me yours, old man."

Steve chuckled as he gave another punch, glancing at you. "I'll bite. Dirty fantasy, right? Honestly, love to fuck--" He grunted as he punched. "A girl in this gym."

"Really?" You asked, smirking to him.

"Yeah. No idea, how hot it would be if she was riding me while I was trying to bench press."

"You really think you can focus on your work-out enough though?"

Steve chuckled as he placed his arm on the punching bag. "Never know until you try, right? Your turn."

"Oh c'mon," You laughed, picking up the speed of the treadmill and running faster. Steve chuckled and you sighed. "I got a thing for doms, happy?"

"Doms? As in a guy dominating you?"

"Yeah. Something about the carnal instinct just drives me wild." The smile on your face made Steve push past his shy behavior and walk towards you. He slammed his hand on the stop button of the treadmill as his arm wrapped around your hips. "Cap," You gasped as he pulled you tight against his chest.

"You like it when someone takes their pleasure in your tight body?" He hummed as he kissed your shoulder.

"S-Steve, wait. I'm all s-sweaty," You whimpered, biting your lip as he pressed himself against your ass. You felt his erection pressing against the layers of clothing that separated you both. You moaned as his hands palmed at your breasts, pinching the nipples through the fabric.

"We can shower after, Doll." He growled, kissing your neck and sucking a mark on your shoulder. "I need you."

"Please, Steve," You moaned, rocking back against his hips as he kept massaging your breasts. "Oh fuck..."

Steve lifted you and hurriedly laid you on a bench. His lips mashed against yours almost instantly, making you gasp and moan. He growled and pushed you down by your shoulder when you tried to sit up. You whimpered as he smirked to you.

His hand cupped your cheek and he slid his thumb into your mouth. You sucked on the appendage, not tearing your eyes away. "I don't want you to say anything except 'Yes, Sir' and 'No, Sir', Y/N. When you're about to cum, I want you to say 'Please, Captain'. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," You whispered with a blush on your cheeks as his soaked thumb dragged over your lower lip. His hand then clamped lightly over your throat, making you gasp.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" You moaned, his hand rubbing your neck gently.

"That's a good girl," He hummed before kissing your lips lightly before standing. "Strip. Now."

You shivered and sat up, stripping down completely until you were bare in front of him. Steve hummed and studied you, making you squirm shyly as you looked down. He cupped his hand under your chin, making you look up at him again.

"You're beautiful, Y/N. God, you're unbelievably sexy like this," He said with a soft smile. You gave him a small smile. "Now, you're going to be good and ride my cock while I finish up, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," You said, fidgeting in front of him. He pulled you by your hair, forcing you to stand. You let out a throaty moan as he pulled you against him, making you shudder. He quickly lifted you over his shoulder and carried you to the bench, setting you on your feet as he grabbed the weight he'd needed.

Steve laid under the bar and pushed it out of its holds, letting it drop to his chest before pushing back up. He felt your hands palming over his erection and moaned softly. You pulled him out of his pants and lapped at him like a needy kitten.

"Either suck or ride. You don't get to tease, Y/N," Steve said lowly.

"Yes, Sir." You moaned before sucking him into your mouth. You shuddered at the low moan that escaped him, bobbing your head slowly to get used to his size. He was pretty impressive. You swirled your tongue around the head, making him moan as he pushed the bar up.

Steve shuddered as he felt you climbing into his lap, rubbing your wet cunt along his length. "Shit," He moaned, holding the bar up. "You're practically dripping." He smirked as he watched you bite your lip. "Been pining for my cock?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So, what do you do after you see me in the shower?" You shuddered against him as his dick twitched against your clit. "Tell me, Doll."

You hummed as you rubbed yourself against him. "I think about your arms lifting me up, pinning me to the wall. I want you to fuck me so hard, I can't walk. I can't help but touch myself for you, Sir," You moaned, blushing darkly.

Steve smirked and said, "Ride me" before getting back to pumping his arms slowly so as not to exert himself. He groaned and set the bar back in its hold when you sunk yourself onto him. You clenched around him almost instantly, making him arch up a bit. He took a few breaths before he pushed the bar out of its holds.

You moaned as you swirled your hips, loving how he felt inside of you. You watched him finish up his work-out as you bounced in his lip, moaning as you felt him throbbing against your g-spot. He then set the bar down and grabbed your hips tightly, thrusting up into you fast.

Steve listened to your wailing moan, smirking as you shudder. "O-Oh! P-Please, Capt-tain!" You stuttered out, panting as you clenched around him.

"Are you going to cum?" He asked, watching you shudder and quake above him.

"Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir! Please, Captain!" You moaned, your nails digging into his chest.

"Be a good girl and cum on my cock."

You threw your head back, moaning loudly as he pulled you tight against him, moving you along his length. He felt your juices slick his cock as you began to cum hard, shaking violently on top of him. He whispered soft praises, encouraging you as you whimpered and moaned. Finally, you were coming down for your high as he sat up, kissing your lips. You hummed wearily and he smirked.

"I'm not done with you, Doll." Steve muttered as he stood, wrapping your legs around his waist. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck as he walked. "Wanted me to fuck you against the wall, right? Fuck you so hard you can't walk? Right?" He grunted as he pressed you against the wall. You whimpered as he rolled his hips, thrusting shallowly in you. "Do you want that, Doll?"

"Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!" You moaned, pressing against him. "Steve, ple--Mm!"

His lips mashed hard against yours, silencing you instantly as he pumped himself quickly into you. You screamed, shaking hard as your nails dug into the back of his neck. "What did I say!" He growled. "Answer."

"Only say 'yes' and 'no, sir' and 'please, captain', Sir." You moaned.

Steve smirked and pulled back so only his tip was in you. You whimpered and pouted, cheeks tinting as you leaned into him in an attempt to kiss him. He hummed, pulling away so your lips were only grazing against his. "You're not allowed to cum until I say so now. Understand?" You nodded, blushing before crying out when he gave you a hard thrust. "What was that?"

"Yes, Sir!" You moaned as he began to thrust maniacally into you. You cried out and clawed at his back as you shook.

Steve moaned as he kept pumping into you, watching you scream and become overstimulated as you clenched around his cock. "Such a pretty little girl. Taking my cock so well." You whimpered and buried your face into his neck. He growled and tugged your hair, making you gasp in pleasure. "You look at me right fucking now!" He snapped, making you yelp.

You whimpered as he stared into your eyes, making you shake a bit. You bit your lip and whispered, "Please, Captain."

Steve hummed as he rolled his hips into you teasingly. "No. Not--" Thrust. "Until." Thrust. "I say you can." He pulled you off the wall and laid you on the nearest piece of equipment. He gave you a few thrusts before standing and pushing your legs up. "Such a flexible little girl," He moaned, pushing deeper into you.

You panted and gasped, feeling his tip rubbing against your g-spot perfectly. "P-Please, Captain! Oh, please, Sir!" You moaned, shaking more.

"You don't get--" Steve's eyes widened as he watched you arch up, gripping the seat below you, your walls clamping around him hard. "Fu-Fuck! God, Y/N!" He moaned as he felt you ready to orgasm. "Not going to disobey me, are you?"

"Steve, I'm about to fucking cum." You growled through your gritted teeth. Your mouth hung open as you moaned again. "Please. Fuck! I can't stop!"

Steve moaned and pulled out, making you whine as he crouched down. His tongue lapped up once, making you shake as you bit your lip. He began to fuck you with his tongue as he held your legs open. You let out a mewl of pleasure, loving the attention you were getting.

"So sweet," Steve moaned before sucking on your clit. "Cum on my tongue."

"Steve!" You screamed out as he began to thrust his tongue into you. He moaned as you orgasmed, tasting you completely as you shook and screamed. "Steve, oh god...Ah!" You moaned as he dropped your legs. You panted and mewled as he pulled away, pulling you with him. You clung to him as you stood shakily on your feet.

"You're going to get on that bike, understand?" You nodded and he released you, pushing you in the direction with a smack to your ass. You moaned as you grabbed onto the rack of dumb-bells for support. "I said, move."

You whimpered and shakily walked to the bike. You noted that Steve walked behind you, watching you and ready to catch you should your legs give out. You sighed as you leaned against the bike for a moment before climbing onto it. He slipped behind you, rubbing your hips gently as he kissed the back of your neck.

"Move those legs. You never got to finish your cardio." He hummed, nipping lightly.

You mewled before you began to pedal, groaning from the ache burning in your thighs. It'd been a long while since you'd had a good fuck like this on top of a workout. He continued to rub your hips before lifting you up. You moaned as he slid into you, his cock throbbing in you as your legs froze.

"Keep moving," He growled. You moaned and did as he asked, feeling him twitching and throbbing in you. Steve moaned and thrusted slowly at first, his lip twitching as he felt closer to his orgasm. He reached his hand to your lip, sliding his middle and ring finger into your mouth. You moaned and sucked on them, soaking them with your saliva. "That's a good girl. Make sure their nice and soaked. I'm going to finger your ass with them."

"W-What?" You gasped as he clutched your jaw. Steve Rogers--the man who blushed when you wore a dress for the first time at a party, makes sure that Tony doesn't barge in on you, has even held your bleeding wounds closed--was way more kinky than you'd thought. You thought he was the sweet American boy everyone played him out to be, but this was intense!

Steve moaned as he pushed his fingers into your mouth again. "Did I say you could stop?"

You whimpered and sucked as his thrusts slowed. "That's a good girl," He hummed, rubbing your side with his other hand. "That's good enough." He kissed your shoulder as you opened your mouth. He felt you shiver as he trailed his hand down. You whimpered before biting down on your lip as his middle finger prodded gently. "Tell me to stop if you need to," He whispered against your ear. "I just want you to relax and enjoy it, okay?"

You sighed as he rubbed at your puckered hole gently, shuddering a bit. "Keep going. I'm...I'm okay," You whispered, blushing darkly. His thrusts stopped completely as he pressed his first finger in carefully, making you whimper a bit.

"So tight...Need to fix that," he hummed as he curled his finger a bit. He smirked at the gasp of pleasure you let out, clenching tight around his cock. His free hand rubbed your back carefully, easing your tension. "It's okay. I got you." He hushed you and kissed your shoulder as he pumped his finger slowly. "Relax," He told you as he slid the second finger in.

"S-Steve!" You wailed, your body shaking with pleasure. "Oh f-fuck. My god..."

Steve moaned as your walls fluttered around his cock. "You gonna cum just like that? Slick my cock just from having both your holes filled?"

"Y-Yes, Sir!" You moaned, clutching the handles of the bike. "Please, Captain!"

You could feel a bit of your saliva trickling down the corner of your mouth but you could care less. Your body felt like it was floating in a sea of pleasure. His fingers crooked and you let out a wail. "Cum, Doll," He told you as he began to thrust his hips in time with the way he curled his fingers in you.

Steve groaned as he watched you shake and cry out as you orgasmed. He felt your cum spray around his cock and leak over his balls as he kept thrusting, moaning as you clenched around him. His toes curled and body heated as he felt you, biting his lip. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He growled out as he pumped faster. "Shit, I'm gonna..." He quickly pulled his fingers out and grabbed both your hips with his hands, listening to you cry out as you went through another wave of pleasure.

He gasped and moaned as he began to cum inside you, growling out, "Shit, I'm cumming, Y/N," into your shoulder. You moaned as he filled you, pumping himself faster inside of you.

After a long moment, everything stopped and you were both left panting and sweating as Steve wrapped an arm around your waist, steadying you on the bike. You sighed and smiled as his lips grazed over your shoulder. "Steve..."

"Hmhmm?" He hummed tiredly.

"Shower?"

You felt his smile against your skin as he nodded. "Gimme a sec, Y/N. Still...Mmm..." You smiled as his dick throbbed again, pumping the last of his load into you. He sighed against your skin, nuzzling gently. "That...I didn't hurt you, right?"

You shook your head, leaning into him. Your body was completely worn out as you looked around in a daze. "We're totally cleaning the equipment though."

"Too lazy...And I'll do it. You need rest now."

"But shower..."

Steve smiled as you began to doze off. "I'll compromise. We can take a hot bath together. Go ahead and sleep though. I'll take good care of you, Sweetheart."


	85. Beg For It. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky needs to submit.

You licked your lips as his jaw clenched. The idea was great to talk through and get what you needed. But now that he was sitting down, looking at you nervously, you were getting a bit scared. Bucky had asked one day if there was anything crazy you'd want to try. You told him "Dominate you." Of course, you'd loved riding him and making him scream for you, but when you asked him if there was anything crazy he'd want to try, he said with the straightest face, "Fuck me with a strap-on."

You stared at him for the longest time before nodding. You admitted that you'd like to try it, but now that you were here, you saw his nerves. "Bucky, you sure about this?" You asked softly, cupping his face.

He let out a soft sigh and nodded, leaning against your palm. "Yes, Ma'am." He called you that when he was submitting to you. He kissed your palm softly as his eyes fluttered closed. "Y/N, I want this, okay?"

You nodded and sat in his lap, kissing him softly. Bucky shivered and kissed you back, moaning as he felt the strap-on against his chest. He let out a soft sigh as you sucked on his bottom lip before your hands worked him out of his pants. You gave him a quick stroke, making him jerk a bit.

"Fuck, you're hard," You moaned, licking your lips. He whimpered a bit as your hand trailed down until you were rubbing his sack. You watched his jaw clench as he held back the urge to thrust forward. "Like this?" You asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am," he said, leaning forward. You smirked and dropped to your knees, quickly wrapping your hand around his throat. Bucky tensed and shivered, holding stock still as his fists curled up in his lap. You gently rubbed his throat with your thumb, easing him as your free hand wrapped around his dick. "Oh fuck!" He moaned as you suddenly pumped his cock. "Shit, oh god!" He whimpered, his head rolling back.

You smirked as you watched him writhing as you pumped his cock. "Such a good boy," You praised. "Love it when I touch you?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I love it!" He whispered, voice hoarse. He sighed when you released his throat and licked the tip of his dick. "God, I need you."

"Beg for me, Bucky," You told him, smirking.

Bucky's lip twitched at that. "Never." You immediately stood and tugged his hair hard, making him shout. "Ah!" He moaned, hands grabbing your hips. He jerked against your hand instinctively, only to settle when he felt the silicone of the strap-on press against his lips. Bucky shuddered and and timidly sucked it into his mouth, lubing it up.

"You're never good at taking orders, are you, Soldier?" When he started to pull back, you grabbed his head and pushed as far as he could handle, watching him moan as he opened his throat. "Hmm...Pretty good at sucking cock, aren't you? Something you want to tell me?" You teased as you brushed his hair away. He whimpered and looked up at you, sucking down the dildo further. "Maybe that would explain why you're so buddy-buddy with Steve. Maybe I should ask him to come in here so he can fuck your throat instead?" 

His glare made you smirk. He was actually pretty self-conscious in bed. It took months after you met him for him to even wear a tank-top near you because of his metal arm. Several more for him to touch you with it.

You pulled away, watching him gasp and pant as he looked up at you pleadingly. "Strip," You ordered. Bucky stood and shed every layer of clothing he had. Once he stood before you, biting his lip nervously, you nodded to the bed. He laid on his back, gulping again. Your hand touched his thigh and you could feel it shaking.

Bucky watched you smile softly as you bent down and kissed his cheek softly, calming him a bit. He watched you kiss down his body, licking and sucking in random places. He moaned softly as he felt your hot breath against his dick, causing it to twitch towards you. He felt your lips draw back in a smile against his hips until you were kissing over his cock. He let out a wail of a moan, back arching as you teasing his cock.

"Y/N! Fuck!" He moaned as you sucked him down. His hands threaded into your hair, catching slightly between the metal plates in his fingers. He moaned as he pulled his metal hand away, grateful he hadn't ripped out any of your hair. He watched you bob your head a few times before you pulled away and mouthed at his sack. "God, yes..." He moaned, shaking a bit. He bit his lip when he felt your tongue trailing down, barely brushing against his entrance. His cheeks went red as he bit his lip, stifling the moan. He nodded when you looked to him worriedly, spreading his legs a bit more."Fuck!" He yelled when your tongue began to lavish his hole, teasing and toying as he clutched the sheets with his hands. "Y/N!" He moaned, head rolling to the side.

You moaned as you tongue fucked him, loving the effect it had on him as you rubbed his thighs. He whimpered and cried out, surprised how much he enjoyed it.

"Now! Please!" He moaned, rolling his hips down. You smirked and flipped him over, surprising him with your strength. He brushed it off as adrenaline when he listened to the soft click of the lube bottle. He felt the toy pressing against hisentrance and gulped a bit. Your hand rubbed his back gently, soothing him. "G-Go ahead," He mumbled.

You kissed his right shoulder as you pushed the toy into him, listening to his whimpering moan. You froze when he hissed about halfway in, looking to him worriedly. When he pressed back, you pushed in all the way, keeping still as you wrapped your arms around him. He moaned as you rubbed his chest and back, easing and adjusting to the toy inside of him as he felt your breasts against his back.

"Holy shit..." He whispered as you rubbed his stomach lightly. 

"Good?" You asked, pressing your lips against his ear.

"Y-Yeah, I...oh fuck.." He whimpered as he rolled his hips timidly. He let out a loud moan, feeling the toy moving inside of him. "Fuck! Move, please!" He whined, clutching the sheets tightly.

You shivered at his voice and began to move slowly, afraid of hurting him. But when he begged for it, you moved faster, thrusting hard into him. He buried his face in the mattress, meeting your thrusts. You listened to the raspy swears and moans that escaped, moaning with him.

"Y/N!" He screamed, his voice muffled by the blankets as his cock ached to release. "Fuck! I need to cum!"

"You don't get to cum, Barnes," You moaned, pulling almost all the way out. You heard his growl before everything moved quickly. You were suddenly straddling his waist as his right hand tugged your hair while the metal hand hurriedly tugged at the strap-on. You watched it get thrown aside. "Bu-Bucky," You moaned, screaming when he quickly thrusted into you. "Oh fuck!"

"What was that?" He snapped, thrusting hard up into you. "I can cum any fucking time I want!"

You screamed out in pleasure, shaking above him. "Bucky!" You cried as your nails dragged down his chest. Bucky let out a shout, throwing his head back as he gave you a final thrust, cumming hard inside of you. "Oh god!" Feeling him pulsing inside of you threw you into your orgasm, clenching hard around him.

Bucky moaned and rode you through it, watching you shaking a moaning loudly. He felt you slow down until you were falling. With a gasp, he sat up and held you to him. His face fell into your shoulder as he rubbed your back, blushing as you both panting.

"B-Bucky...Are y-you okay?" You asked, laying your hand over his heart.

He grinned and laid down, holding you still. "That was...wow..." You gave him a tired smile as he said, "Sorry I lost it."

"Like I said, you suck at following orders." You teased, poking his cheek. "I'll just tie you up next time."


	86. Netflix And Chill. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is getting turned on.

You hummed as you adjusted against him, feeling his heart beating lightly under his breast. You felt Vision's hand rubbing your shoulder gently as you both watched the movie on your TV. It was a decent movie, some horror movie from the late nineties on Netflix.

The android kissed your head softly, smiling to you. "I love you," He whispered softly.

You giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." He smiled and moved, kissing your lips softly. You smiled as you kissed him, blushing when his hand cupped your face. You decided to take a jump and moved into his lap, straddling his hips. Vision gulped but kissed you when you stooped down to his lips.

He hummed as he carefully laid his hands on your hips. Your lips moved carefully against his, enjoying the way his thumbs rubbed your hip bones under your shirt. You hummed when he shyly moved his thumbs under your shirt, feeling your skin.

"Oh god," He whispered, breaking away. You bit your lip as you felt his erection pressing against you. "Not again."

"What's wrong?" You asked worriedly.

"Every time I am kissing you or think of you, this flesh grows hard with my need for you. I don't quite understand. No. I mean to say, that I do understand, but I do not understand how I can make it stop."

You giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "There's nothing wrong with it, Vision," You said sweetly, running your fingertips along his cheekbone. "It's perfectly normal. If you have someone nearby that arouses you, it's a need to mate with them. That's all."

Vision watched as an idea seemed to pop into your head, but you bit your lip nervously. He reached up and lightly pressed his thumb under your lip, coaxing it out from your teeth. "What is it?" He asked.

"I...want to help relieve that for you..." You mumbled with a blush. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Vision asked, confused as to why you'd ask such a thing. He watched as you kissed his cheek then tugged at his belt. He gulped, not sure how to react as you moved between his legs. "Y/N?" He asked quietly.

"I've got you, love," You whispered as you slowly pulled down his trousers. He bit his lip as he sprung out. He watched a small smile spread across your lips as you carefully took him in your hands. His hips jerked a bit and you rubbed his thigh gently with your free hand, calming him a bit.

Vision bit his lip as he forced his body still. He groaned softly as he felt you stroking him slowly. He gasped as he felt your tongue against his length. "Y/N!" He moaned softly, biting his lip to hold in the cry.

You hummed as you tongued at his entire length, teasing him and making sure all of him was soaked before you lightly sucked at the head and swallowed him down. He let out a loud gasp, his back arching a bit as he forced himself to keep still. He didn't want to scare you, but God, did your mouth feel fucking amazing.

He moaned as he watched you bob your head slowly, sucking and lavishing his sensitive cock. Vision bit his lip as he shook, his head falling back into the pillow. He whispered softly under his breath as you sucked hard around his base. You saw his hands clutching the sheets tightly and gently grabbed one, rubbing your thumb across his knuckles. He released that hand and you placed it on your head.

Vision moaned and threaded his fingers into your hair, tugging gently. Upon your moan, he did it again, watching the flush to your cheeks. He grabbed your head with both hands, tugging your hair. He watched your moan and bucked his hips into your mouth, moaning with you. He slowly began to thrust into your mouth, loving the way his cock slid into your wet mouth. He watched you open your eyes, taking in his length happily with a blush on your cheeks as you met his gaze.

You watched as he threw his head back in a loud moan and pressed deep into your throat, making you choke softly. He shuddered as he began to orgasm, shooting load after load into your mouth. You moaned and sucked hard, swallowing as you moved your mouth.

"O-Oh," Vision moaned, panting softly. He shuddered and relaxed at last as you pulled away from him. You were panting softly as he laid there, watching you. He suddenly grabbed your arm and yanked you up his body, kissing you hard. You moaned as you kissed him back, finding yourself rolled onto your back as he deepened the kiss. "Y/N," He whispered. "That...My god, that was incredible."

You grinned and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." You relaxed as he laid beside you again, resting your head on his shoulder after he fixed his pants.

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Hmmm...Later. Not feeling it right now."


	87. I'm (NOT) Jealous! Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is completely jealous.

"You got it, man!" You praised, moving your body next to Steve's. You were laughing as Pietro stood in the doorway, watching you teach Steve how to do the Cupid Shuffle.

"I feel ridiculous," Steve muttered.

"You wanted to learn," You said with a shrug. Steve nodded, knowing you were right, again. "Just remember to have fun, man."

Steve smiled and hugged you. "Thank you for helping me," He said softly, but from Pietro's angle, the captain's lips were a little too close to your face. He bristled when you shifted, holding the captain in your arms as you turned your head.

Pietro had to suppress the growl that rumbled lowly in his chest. He wanted to rip you away and pin you to the wall, show the captain just who you really belonged to. Instead, he opted for clearing his throat loudly.

"Pietro!" You squealed, running towards him. He smiled as you hugged him, wrapping his arms around you. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," He said, smiling to you as he rubbed your back. "What are you two up to?"

"Y/N's teaching me how to dance," Steve admitted, approaching. "Thank you again, Y/N."

"No problem, Cap," You teased as he left the room, rolling his eyes.

"Why were you teaching him?"

"Stark's taking him to a club tonight. Something about getting him a date."

Pietro made a face, remembering what Clint had said. "I thought everyone was going."

"I'm not into the club scene," You admitted. "If you go, I won't be mad. I'll just change into my jammies and watch some movies."

Pietro stared at you for a long moment as you walked passed him before smiling and zipping to your side, taking your hand. "Movies sound much more fun."

\--

You screamed as the monster popped up, making Pietro jolt before laughing hysterically. "You scream like a girl!" He laughed.

"What! Oh my god! I had no idea! Maybe it's related to my female anatomy!" You snapped out sarcastically.

Pietro immediately tackled you to the bed, kissing you and laughing as he tickled you. You squealed and laughed, trying to squirm out of his reach. "No! Pietro! Aha!" You tried to push him off as he kissed your neck, making you giggle more. You then grabbed at his hair, pulling it back. Your eyes bugged at the loud moan that escaped him as his hips pressed into you. You loosened your hold, frozen as Pietro looked down at you. His cheeks went red as you asked, "Did you really like that?"

The man nodded slowly before moaning again as you tugged at his hair. "Y/N!" He hummed, gasping when you pinned him to the bed. He moaned when you kissed him, his hands grabbing at your hips as you began to grind into him. "Oh fuck," He whispered.

"Kinda wish you told me sooner," You hummed, nuzzling his cheek. "Hearing you moan like that is...fuck..." You moaned, dragging yourself along his hardened length.

"God, I hate seeing you fawning over that man."

"What? Jealous?"

"Wh--No!" Pietro huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not jealous."

"You so are!" You squealed, laughing as you squished his face. "You were absolutely jealous of Mr. Rogers." Pietro puffed his cheeks, which you kissed playfully. "You're the only one for me, My Little Quicksilver."

Pietro blushed a bit at that but kissed you softly. "And you're the only one for me, Y/N." He then cupped the back of your head and kissed you, humming softly against your lips. The kiss deepened as you tugged at his hair again, making him moan loudly. "Y/N."

"I love hearing that," You whispered, pressing against him. "Clothes off. Now." Faster than he'd ever stripped you both down, your clothes were torn away in a heartbeat, leaving you on his lap and rubbing against him. "Fuck, Pietro," You moaned, feeling how hard he was between your folds.

Pietro moaned as you teased him, rubbing yourself against him tenderly. He whimpered as he felt the head of his cock teasing your entrance before you pulled away again. "Dammit, Y/N. Fuck me already!"

"I don't know," You hummed, running your fingers through his hair. "Steve seemed pretty--" Before you could finish the statement, he'd pinned you to the bed and slid into you quickly. "Oh god!" You screamed, feeling him fill every inch of you. "F-Fuck, Pietro..." You whined.

Pietro growled and grabbed your hips, thrusting wildly into you. "Never fucking think about that again," He ordered, his hands squeezing tight before grabbing at your ass to pull you against him. He moaned as he moved into you. "God, Y/N."

"Pietro, please!" You begged, arching your back. "F-Faster."

Pietro watched you for a long moment before thrusting a bit faster into you. He watched how you screamed in pleasure and moved faster and faster until he felt you cumming hard around him. He smirked and pulled out before flipping you onto your stomach. He slid back into you, rolling his hips as he moaned.

He bent over you, kissing your neck and shoulders as his hands wandered your body. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pietro," You moaned, pressing back against him. Slowly, he laid on his side, pulling you tight against him as he thrusted into you slowly. He kissed your neck and shoulder, nipping softly. You mewled as you pressed against her.

Pietro slid his hand down to your folds, finding your clit almost instantly. He smiled when your hips jerked forward as he rubbed at the sensitive bud. He moaned loudly, the hand on your hip moving down your leg. His fingers hooked under your knee, pulling it to your side as the fingers on your clit quickened.

"Oh god! Pi-Pietro!" You cried out, arching your back so that your head laid on his shoulder. You met his thrusts to your best as your entire body shuddered. You moaned as his words slipped into Russian, your name melding within the foreign language. You reached back and tangled your fingers into his hair, tugging hard enough to make him shout and thrust faster into you until you were screaming through your orgasm.

"Y/N, fu--" Pietro choked as he cupped your sex in his hand as the hand under your knee slid up to grab your breast, your knee hooked in his elbow. He whimpered and moaned, holding you close to him as he buried his face into your neck, moaning louder and louder until his entire body shuddered with his orgasm, crying out against your skin.

You mewled, trapped happily against his body as he slowed. Your pants soon echoed around the room with the sounds of the characters on the screen screamed out in terror. Pietro slowly released you, kissing your neck and shoulder softly. You hummed, shuddering as his lips dragged over your skin.

"Did I hurt you?" You shook your head, giggling as he kissed under your ear. "What?"

"Pietro is jealous..." You giggled tiredly, rolling over and kissing his face.


	88. Bon Appetit. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a cooking lesson from Y/N.

You smiled as Bucky came into the kitchen, carrying the dishes. You took notice of how his plate had vegetables were untouched on his own plate. "Don't like broccoli?" You asked, smiling to him.

Bucky looked down, feeling guilty. "No. I...I don't like them when they're covered in sauce."

You smiled gently as you made to take the plates. "Alright. I'll remember to keep a few on the side for you to eat as you please, then," You said sweetly.

Bucky's cheeks lit up as you took the plates, your fingers brushing against his hands. He gulped and nodded. "I...Thank you, Y/N," He muttered, watching you walk to the sink and carefully place the dishes away. He opened his mouth to speak but chickened out and hurried out of the kitchen, making you frown slightly.

He stalked more than halfway down the hall when Steve grabbed his arm. "Again? Seriously?" He asked.

"Shut up," Bucky muttered, keeping his head down.

"Bucky, you can't keep doing this. Y/N's gonna think you hate her."

"I don't. I really...really don't," Bucky said softly, gulping. "I don't know what to do. I've never...I mean..." Bucky sighed deeply, rubbing his right hand over his face.

Steve hummed and smiled. "Ya know, Y/N's a huge foodie and I happen to know where she lives," He said, making Bucky look up.

\--

"You really didn't need to," You said as you and Bucky walked up the stairs of your apartment. In his arms were bags of groceries as he followed you.

He gave you a warm smile as you shifted the bag of bread in your arms. "It's nothing, really. It's the least I can do."

You smiled and opened the door, letting him walk in. He smiled as he saw the apartment. "This is very much you," He said, setting the food on the counter.

"Yeah?" You asked, looking around. "I think it's a mess." Bucky raised an eyebrow, noting that there wasn't a single thing that appeared to be misplaced. "Are you sure about the lesson?" You asked.

Bucky had approached you at the tower and asked for a cooking lesson. Of course, the man knew how to cook, fairly well at that. Anything he could do to get close to you though. "Yeah. I mean...you're amazing," He said, sighing softly as you began to put away the groceries where you needed, watching the way you moved. You looked so comfortable in the kitchen that it took his breath away. He studied your frame and up to your hair, wanting to push his hand through it and kiss those soft lips that...were saying something? Bucky cleared his throat. "Sorry what?"

You giggled, making him blush. "Head in the clouds there, Soldier?" You teased, making him blush more. "I was asking what would you like to make?"

Bucky blinked and thought, thinking about what all you'd bought at the store. "Pasta?"

"That's a start. Okay. I don't like doing normal ole spaghetti so...Let's try some fettuccine," You said with a grin.

Bucky smiled as he stood beside you, following your instructions. You watched in awe as his metal arm seemed to be surprisingly gently. However, he began to stir aggressively, making a mess on the stove top. You laughed and gently grabbed his left hand, making him freeze. "Hold it there, partner. Getting a little there," You teased. His cheeks went red as your hand squeezed his and coaxed him into stirring the sauce gently. "You don't want to get too crazy or you'll make a huge mess."

He nodded, looking down at you as you looked up to meet his gaze. He watched your cheeks turn red as you cleared your throat and looked away quickly. Bucky blinked in surprise, staring at you as you tucked some hair behind your ear. He took a deep breath and refocused on the sauce.

Soon, the dinner laid on the counter as you poured some wine. "Always have some wine paired with pasta."

"You're Italian?" Bucky teased.

"No. I'm an alcoholic," You quipped, making him laugh as you set the glasses down. "You did really good."

"You sure? I haven't cooked in...fifty years?" You smirked at that and he smiled. "So...can I ask you something?"

"Sure," You said as you grabbed a couple of forks.

"What got you so into cooking? You look like you have a lot of fun, but...you also eyeball everyone's plates."

You stopped and hummed for a moment before handing Bucky his fork. "You can learn a lot about a person just by what they eat." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Good example is that, even though Steve sticks to a lot of meats and vegetables, he likes his desserts over sweetened. Tony likes to have a lot of alcohol but he eats a lot more breads than anyone. Trying to get him to eat healthier. Then Clint prefers home-cooked meals from scratch over boxed ingredients. Natasha takes whatever is offered."

"And me?" Bucky asked, taking a bite of the food.

"You like to eat but you're kinda picky. That's not a bad thing though. It means you know what you like but you're also willing to try things. If I had to guess...I think it's you trying to remember and learn all you can." Bucky gulped at that, staring at you for a long moment. "But, I have noticed your sweet tooth."

Bucky scoffed and laughed lightly at that, loving the playful smirk on your face as you scooped some food into your mouth. You hummed softly and he shuddered, staring at you in surprise. "Are you okay? Is it bad?"

"Are you kidding?" You asked in surprise. "This is amazing! Bucky, you're a natural." You took another bite, giving a soft moan. Bucky's body tensed at that as you swallowed. "This is so good," You practically moaned. "I might have a food-gasm." Your eyes fell on Bucky's, seeing him staring at you intensely. "What? Did I get some sauce on my ch--" His lips crashed against yours, cutting you off.

Your fork clattered to the floor as you wrapped your arms around him. He moaned, pressing lightly against you as you tugged at his hair. "God, Y/N," He whispered, kissing down your face. His teeth scrapped against your neck, making you mewl as you tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck. He growled and pressed you against the fridge, quickly looking to your eyes. "I'm sorry. I--"

"Bucky, please!" You begged, making his eyes bug. "God, I need you," You moaned before kissing him, shoving your tongue into his gasping mouth. He moaned as you tried to dominate the kiss but needed only to suck lightly on your tongue, feeling you whimper and moan as you grinded down on him.

"Fuck," He grunted as his hands reached down and grabbed the backs of your thighs. He hoisted you up as your legs snapped around his hips instantly. "Wanted you for so lo--Oh!" He moaned as your lips latched to his neck, kissing gently and nipping. "Shit, Y/N..." He felt you shudder against him and smirked. "You're right. I like sweet things. I wonder how good your dripping pussy will taste." You whimpered at that, nuzzling his neck with your nose. "Oh, so you like it when I talk dirty? Like it when I tell you just what I'm wanting to do to you?"

"Yes," You moaned. "Bucky, please. I-I need you."

Bucky smirked and carried you to the couch. He laid you down and attacked. His hands were everywhere, the metal chilling you through the clothing. You bit your lip, looking up at him. "Yes. I can feel with it. Something about the way it's connected to my nerves. I wonder how hard I can make you cum with it though," He said, smirking as your cheeks went red.

He quickly pulled off your pants, his nostrils flaring as your scent wafted to his nose. "Oh, Doll. Really that turned on?" You nodded frantically. "You smell amazing," He growled, diving between your legs. He couldn't slow down for a second and was instantly mouthing at your soaked panties, his tongue pressing at your entrance. He moaned at the sound of your cry as he teased you, sucking at your clit lightly before gripping your underwear with his teeth and pulling them away. You lifted your hips as he pulled them off, eager to feel anything from him. 

Bucky's hands pulled your hips to the edge of the couch as he knelled to the ground. He kissed up your inner thigh, making you whimper softly as he worked his way to your center. Finally, he licked up your folds agonizingly slow, moaning loudly. "Oh my god," He breathed as you groaned in pleasure. "Sweet as I thought."

"Oh god!" You screamed as he began to eat you out, leaving you in a delirious state of pleasure. You whimpered and cried out as his tongue dived into you, curling and searching for your g-spot. It didn't take him long to realize the thick muscle wasn't enough to make you really scream. He kissed up your pussy and tongued at your clit, making you jerk. "Bucky...Oh..." You whimpered and whined until you gasped.

Bucky slid two metal fingers into you easily, finding your g-spot. He gave a smirk as you cried out loudly. His lips sucked hard on your clit, making you shake as he fingered you fast. Your hands snapped up to your mouth, covering it as you muffled the sounds of you crying out as your eyes welled up with tears. It felt so good. You felt so damn good that--

"Cum for me, Doll." And just like that, your walls clamped around his chilled fingers, slicking them with your juices as you screamed behind your hands. Sweet praises were whispered against your clit as he worked you through the orgasm. He kissed your clit gently as he slowly pulled his fingers away. You mewled softly as he sucked the appendages clean. "So sweet."

"Fuck..." You moaned, head falling back against the couch as he sat back on his heels. "That..."

Bucky chuckled and kissed your knee then stood and kissed your lips. You smirked softly and pinned him onto the couch. At first, he was ready to grab you, but your lips latched to his neck again and he moaned, arching up. You hummed and palmed him through his pants, feeling how strained he was against the confines. You smirked and moved down, mouthing over his erection.

"God, yes..." He moaned, pressing his hips up as he watched you unzip his jeans and pull down his clothing just enough so he'd pop out. He bit his lip as you stroked him teasing, swiping your thumb over the leaking head. "Y/N, you don't--"

You licked up the length of his shaft until you lapped off the pre-cum from his tip. You moaned, smirking to him. "You taste really good, Bucky."

"Oh my fucking god," He moaned, his head falling back into the pillow. He was trying to calm down, but the moment your lips wrapped around his tip, he was gone. He moaned and cried out as you bobbed and sucked on him, unable to believe the sight of your lips wrapped around him. His face twisted in pleasure as his dick throbbed in your mouth, trying to hold back. But you'd sucked hard and hollowed your cheeks as you pulled away teasingly and he lost it.

Bucky grabbed your head and began to fuck your mouth, moaning the entire time as you opened your throat to him. His hips stuttered and he muttered, "Gonna cum...I'm gonna fucking cum on your face, Y/N." He smirked at the flush on your cheeks and hurriedly stood, stroking himself until ropes of his cum splattered across your face. He panted as he took in the sight of you. You lapped up some of the liquid that neared your lip then swiped some from your cheek with your thumb, sucking on it lightly.

The man groaned at the sight. "You're killing me, Doll," He said, a small smirk on his lips.

"I can't help that you taste so good," You moaned, biting your lip. He chuckled and kissed you hard, loving the way you quickly latched onto him. 

The food was left untouched for the remainder of the evening.


	89. Bad Girl. Clint Barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is being disobedient.

You whimpered and moaned, splayed out on the bed as you rubbed yourself. You were so close to your orgasm. You felt yourself right on the cusp of finishing when the door suddenly opened. You hurriedly covered yourself but you were under Clint's heated gaze now. He snarled at the sight and said, "Princess, what've I told you," lowly.

You gulped, whimpering a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Sir. You were gone for so long and--"

"Sit," He said sternly.

You nodded and knelled on the ground, fists closed over your thighs as you bowed your head. Clint sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Why did you do it, Princess? Answer."

"I wanted to cum, Sir," You answered earnestly. Clint hummed and tugged your chin so you'd look up at him. You whimpered under his gaze. He quirked an eyebrow and you whimpered but bit your lip. You loved how he'd punish you. You knew he wasn't really pissed off, but he needed to prove who was in control.

He pulled you towards the chair, setting you in it. "Position," He ordered. You gulped and spread your legs, your ankles on either leg while your wrists went straight behind you. "Seems you can follow some orders." He chuckled out as he grabbed the vibrating wand. You whimpered at the sight. "Since you're so eager to cum, I'll give you what you want. I'm not gonna fuck you though." You opened your mouth to protest, only to have him tap your cheek with his hand. "No. Do not talk back."

You nodded as he set up the wand, pressing it right against your folds. You bit your lip, your chest heaving with anticipation. He raised an eyebrow to you and simply said, "Cum," as he flicked on the switch, setting it on high.

You let out a scream as you threw your head back, moaning loudly. Clint watched as you orgasmed instantly on the toy, whimpering and crying out. He sat on the bed across from you, watching you writhe as the toy continued to vibrate against you. He watched you whimper and moan as you looked to him pleadingly.

"Sir, please. I need to feel you."

"No. You'll get what you wanted. You wanted to cum, didn't you?" You nodded, whimpering as you felt your second wave coming on. "You'll keep cumming until I say you can stop. So, cum. Now."

You let out another wail, shaking harder now as you orgasmed. It continued on like that for you don't know how long. After a while, your core began to throb, needing desperately to stop as the seat was now soaked in your juices. You were desperate to feel something as your head dropped, tears of frustration rolling down your face. You could see Clint's bare feet on the floor and knew he'd stripped as you shook and panted. He pushed your head back and pulled at your hair. You opened your mouth to him easily, moaning around him as he pushed himself into your mouth.

"Did I say you could stop?" You sucked hard on him in response, looking up at him pleadingly. "No. I didn't. So, I'm going to fuck your mouth as you cum. Take every fucking inch, got it, Princess?" You took him further in, making him smirk as he grabbed your head and whispered, "Cum." You closed your eyes tight, holding in the noise as he fucked your throat as screaming would cause you to gag. Your walls clamped down and tried to grasp for anything as his tip hit the back of your throat again and again. You moaned and cried out when he pulled away, desperate to feel him touch you sweetly.

"Please, Sir! I'll be good! Please!" You begged. Clint untied you and bent you over the bed. Your legs were weak, barely able to hold you up. Clint's hands rubbed over your rear, making you whimper. He slapped your ass hard, making you gasp out in pleasure. "Please, Sir!"

Clint kept spanking you over and over, making your ass sting as he kept silent. You were panting and whimpering, sniffling as you buried your face in the sheets. "Color?" He asked, seeing you shaking.

"Y-Yellow," You whimpered, fisting at the sheets. "Clint, I'm sorry."

"Shh, sh shhh..." He hushed, kissing your lower back. The soft buzzing of the wand grew closer and you jerked when you felt it against your folds. He rubbed gently, letting the vibrations distract you. "What do you want, Princess?"

"I want you. I want you fuck me."

"No. You don't get my cock," He said. He clicked off the wand, making you sigh in relief as he climbed onto the bed. "You're gonna make me cum without having me inside of you, got that?" You nodded and crawled up his body when he let you. You slid yourself along his length, watching his face contort in pleasure. He moaned and rubbed your legs gently, coaxing you on. "That's it, Princess. Just keep that up for me."

"Yes, Sir," You moaned, your body shaking. You were overstimulated and couldn't handle anymore, but wanted to pleasure him.

Clint moaned as you grinded yourself faster against him, listening to your soft mewls. He praised you gently, folding his arms behind his head as he watched you with a smirk. "Attagirl. Keep it up...I'm about to cum," He moaned, closing his eyes slowly. You felt his cock throbbing under you and whimpered. "Maybe if you were good, you could actually ride me," He said with a smirk, locking eyes with you.

You whimpered and dropped your head. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll be good for you."

"Damn right you will. You're gonna make me cum and then you're going to clean it up. Got it?" You nodded frantically and he bucked his hips. "Fuck...Fuck, you're so good like th...Oh..." Clint moaned softly as he began to cum, small spurts of his load shooting over his abs.

You rolled your hips, working him through it before kneeling down. You moaned as you lapped up his seed, cleaning him off before you kissed along his length, causing the softening cock to twitch in response. Clint hummed and pulled you up, making you lay beside him as you sniffled.

His hands rubbed you gently, calming you down as you curled into him. "I'm sorry, Sir," You mumbled as he kissed your head.

"You're gonna rest, Princess. I love you," He said, giving your ass a loving squeeze. You smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I swear, you act out just to be punished."

"I love you too, Clint."


	90. Recovery Process. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's nightmares worry Y/N.

"Hey, hey," You whispered gently, holding the man close. He shook and clung to you tightly, his metal arm chilling your skin as you ran a hand through your hair. Bucky sniffled and sobbed softly. He was whispering softly in Russian, you realized as you tried to soothe away the nightmare.

It had been several months since the former Hydra assassin had moved in with you. Those first couple of weeks were awkward. Your best friend, Steve, asked you to take Bucky in given the history with Tony's family. There was no way the two could come to any form of friendship. Again, though, it was awkward at first as you were Bucky's nurse first and foremost. The nightmares he'd have were awful from the screaming you'd hear. When he first began having them, you'd come into his room and comforted him. It'd become such a habit that you'd come into his room almost every night before finally decided to fall asleep with him. Thankfully, the nightmares were now less frequent but still reoccurring.

The morning came and Bucky was left in a sleepy daze as he studied your face. You were sound asleep, oblivious to his gaze. The soldier gulped thickly, noting that you were tangled in his limbs, legs latched around his as your hand was still tangled in his hair. Bucky knew he'd fallen for you not long after you'd gotten into the habit of staying with him after his nightmares passed, but he was terrified. Being so near to you was both exciting and horrifying. Just the thought of what his left hand could do to your alone was one thing that petrified him.

But as you slept beside him, he found himself at ease. Slowly, his right hand smoothed over your back and pulled you close to him. You mumbled softly in your sleep, making him stiffen up. Your nose nuzzled against his jaw and he clenched his jaw to suppress the soft groan he was ready to let out, his hips pressing forward. He cursed inwardly as he realized these little motions had made him hard. He needed to slip away but knew moving would wake you. Instead, he laid there awkwardly, holding you to him, hoping you wouldn't wake anytime soon so that he could keep you to him.

\--

"Hey, Y/N," Steve said as he stepped in.

"Mornin', Cap," You grumbled before sipping from your coffee mug.

Steve smirked a bit. "Were you up all night with Buck?" He teased, waggling his brows.

"Does helping with nightmares count?" You shot back, giving him a glare. Steve chuckled as you handed him a mug, nodding to you. "You're mean."

"And you love him."

"N-No I don't!" You stammered out shyly, blushing darkly at his words. Steve quirked an eyebrow to you to which you sighed. "Steve, I can't. He's our best friend for one thing and...I don't think I'd be good for him."

Steve thumped the side of your head, making you flinch as he said, "You are perfect for him. You're one of the few that look at him without fear. What makes you think you're not?" You blshed and looked down. "Y/N."

You sighed and whispered into his ear, though you were the only two in the room, you were scared Bucky would come out of the shower, hear you, and tease you for all eternity. Steve blinked in shock and stared at you before saying, "And?"

"And I've heard the stories. I know he was like a sex fiend way back then!" You squeaked, glaring at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway.

You went bright red as Steve chuckled. Bucky smirked at your reaction. "She was just telling me all the things she'd like to do to you," Steve said. 

"You're not immortal, Rogers," You growled, glaring at him. This caused Bucky to roar into laughter as Steve let out a face of mock horror. "Just because you have a serum that makes you superhuman--YAH! Dammit, Steve!" You yelped as he scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder.

The day went on as normal for the three of you, Steve needing to leave not long after when Natasha called him. Well, showed up at your doorstep asking for a fossil, anyway. Bucky smirked to you when you looked away shyly. "So, you really have a bunch of things you want to do to me?" He teased.

"I can kill you too. Legally, I might add."

Bucky chuckled and playfully pulled you to his side, knowing the closeness would get you flustered. "Bet you like the idea of seducing me in my sleep," He muttered lowly. However, when you let out a soft whimper, Bucky blinked in surprise. He definitely hadn't expected that reaction. "Would you kiss me? Wake me up like that?"

You gulped thickly and looked away, making his heart hammer. "I would do that when your awake." It came as a barely audible whisper, but Bucky's sensitive ears heard your words clearly.

Bucky was still for a long moment before whispering, "I would love that," into your ear, his lips brushing against the shell. He watched you shiver before slowly looking to him. Before he could react, your lips were pressed against his. He shuddered and kissed you back, loving the gentle touch. You both sat there, kissing for a long moment before you bravely pushed him back on the couch and crawled on top of him, deepening the kiss.

The man moaned and pressed up into you, listening to your soft gasp. "Sorry. Been a long time since I've..." He whispered.

You chuckled as you nuzzled his cheek. "Got more experience than I do," You whispered sweetly.

Bucky blinked in surprise, staring at you for a long moment. "Wait, what...You're a virgin?" He asked softly, staring at you worriedly.

"Y-Yeah...Is that...Is that bad?" You asked worriedly.

"Y/N, we're not having sex."

"But--"

"Doll, I could hurt you. I'm not--"

"Bucky, I...Okay..." You whispered, dropping your head a bit as he sat up.

"I could hurt you," He said firmly, cupping your face. "Just the damage I could do in my sleep--Fuck!" He moaned as you grinded against him.

"Please, Buck," You moaned with him, kissing his neck. "Need you so badly..."

"Jesus...Oh fuck!" He moaned, grabbing your hips. He'd meant to push you away but instead pulled you closer. "Love having--Y/N, what if I--" He moaned when you nipped his neck. "Y/N...I--" Bucky let out a loud moan against your lips as you kissed him.

"Please. Bucky, please just let me feel you."

The man snapped and stood, wrapped your legs around him as his lips smashed against yours. He carried you to his bed, laying you down as he kissed down your body. "You need...to tell me...if anything hurts," He ordered between kisses. You nodded frantically before he pushed up your shirt, stripping it from your body. "God, you're gorgeous."

"Bucky, please," You moaned as his lips and tongue trailed up your body. He lapped under your breast briefly before sucking a nipple into his mouth. His hips began to grind against yours as he lavished the tip of your breast with his tongue as his metal fingers lightly cupped the neglected mound. You mewled and thrusted up into him, desperate for more. "God, yes..." You hissed out in pleasure.

Bucky pressed into you, shuddering as you wrapped your arms around him. "Are you sure?" He asked, raising his head as he looked into your eyes. "Doll, I need you to be absolute--Ah!" He gasped when you suddenly pinned him to the bed. He shivered as you looked down at him hungrily. "Y/N...I love you...You know that right?"

"I know. I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed you gently, whispering, "You're in control," against your lips. You nodded and began to grind into him. Soon, the clothes were stripped away and your hands were tangled in his hair as you kissed, rubbing against him teasingly.

Bucky moaned and pressed his hips up as he grabbed onto yours. You whimpered as his cock slid against your folds, soaking him almost completely. He moaned and arched up into you, his thumbs rubbing against your hips gently.

You pulled away for a brief moment, his left arm chilling the right side of your chest. "I love you, Bucky," You muttered softly against his lips.

"I love you too, Y/N." Before he could say anything else, you adjusted and sunk onto him. "Oh god!" He yelled, feeling you around him in a heartbeat. "Fuck...D-Doll, you shouldn't have...Nnngh..."

You panted and shook above him, the new sensation overwhelming you. Bucky screwed his eyes shut, trying not to blow then and there as you stayed still on top of him. You whimpered as you rolled your hips, watching him moan beneath you. You slowly rose up before dropping onto him, both of you moaning obscenely.

"Y/N! God yes," He moaned, thrusting up into you. He watched you moan and writhe until you fell forward and let out a weak scream. "Right there?" He asked, pressing his hips up again. Upon your flushed cheeks and loud moan, he smirked, realizing he'd found your g-spot. He kept thrusting against it, careful not to hurt you as he fucked you.

"Bucky! Oh god!" You cried out, your nails digging into his chest. "I'm--Ah!" You gasped loudly as your entire body shook. Bucky felt your walls collapse around him as you orgasmed, feeling your juices slick him as you forced yourself to keep moving.

He moaned and rode you through your orgasm. "That's it, Y/N. Cum nice and hard for me." He smirked as his words provoked you more, making you cum harder before he snapped and threw you under him. He rolled his hips deeper into you, loving how you cried out and clung to him. Bucky moaned as your slick covered his cock, even trailing down his sack as he kept pumping into you. He watched as you writhed and moaned before he let out a shout. "Fuck! Doll, I'm gon....Oh fuck!"

"Bucky!" You screamed, falling into your second orgasm as he stilled, pressing deeper into you. Your cum mixed together as you both shook and kissed, moaning softly.

\--

Bucky smiled as you laid against him, humming softly as his fingers moved through your hair. "I wasn't too rough, right?" He asked softly, his voice a bit hoarse. You shook your head in response, voice too weak to even try speaking. Bucky smiled and kissed your forehead. "Never made a girl lose it like that. Especially a little innocent flower like you."

"Shut up," You giggled, turning bright red as your buried your face in his neck. "I know where you live." You meant it to be as a threat, but it came out weak and hoarse, making him chuckle.


	91. Hail, Hydra. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's girlfriend is keeping secrets.

Steve dodged the attack, tossing his shield towards the assassin. It was another mission. This masked assassin had been sent to kill someone and he jumped in to stop him. He couldn't believe the man's speed and dexterity. It briefly reminded of Natasha.

The shield bounced off the wall and hit the assassin in the side. He heard the gasp of pain and knew he'd at least bruised the ribs. He charged at the assassin, ready to pull him into custody, but the man grabbed the shield and threw it at Steve, throwing the captain off. By the time Steve regained composure, the assassin was gone.

That night, after the debriefing, he'd returned to his apartment, seeing you curled up on the couch. "Hey, Babe," You said, smiling to him.

"Hey, love," Steve said tiredly, walking to you. He watched you sit up and flinch as your hand immediately wrapped around your ribs. Steve's eyes bugged as he immediately dropped his bag and hurried to you. "Y/N--"

"I'm fine. Just pulled a muscle today," You said weakly.

Steve watched you for a long moment, seeing your eyes flicker as you looked to his cheek instead of his eyes. A tell-tale sign of you lying, he knew. "Let me see."

"What?" 

"Let me see it, now." He ordered, his eyes boring into you. When you didn't make to remove your shirt, his hands gripped at your collar and ripped down the middle.

"Steven!" You gasped as he suddenly pinned you down.

"You're The Assassin!" He barked, glaring at you. He saw your eyes flicker as you attempted to fight him off but Steve easily overpowered you as he studied the bruising on your rib cage. His chest flared with betrayal before he finally asked, "Why?"

"It's the only way to keep you safe, dammit!" You cried, trying to break free as tears rolled down your face. "Steve, stop!"

"Keep me--" Steve growled and hurriedly tore off your bra, leaving your chest completely bare to him.

You gasped as he suddenly began to bite and kiss your skin roughly, claiming your body. "Steve! Wha--"

"Shut up! You're mine!" He snarled before biting hard onto your neck, marking it. "I don't give a shit what you think. I can protect myself, even against you."

"S-Steve, please," You whimpered as he pulled down his pants. "I--" He suddenly stood and shoved his cock into your mouth. You shook and began to immediately suck on him as he tugged your hair. He fucked your mouth hard, not caring when he heard you choking and whimpering for release.

"You're mine, Y/N. If I have to lock you away so those bastards can't have you, then I will. Look at you, sucking my fucking cock... You love it, don't you? Sucking me off?" You nodded, cheeks turning red. "See? Not meant to be one of them. Too cute. My little kitten." He pulled away, watching you pant for a brief second before he threw you over his shoulder.

"St--AH!" You gasped when he swatted your ass hard, making you forget the pain in your ribs for a brief second. He dropped you on the bed harshly and tugged your hair, making you whimper.

"Strip. Now." You gulped, making Steve snarled as he pulled you up and turned your back to him. He quickly swatted your ass, making you gasp and moan. "I said strip, you fucking whore."

"Yes, Sir," You whimpered, cheeks turning red. You hated that making him angry turned you on so much. You quickly stripped down and Steve grabbed the back of your neck, pinning you onto the bed with your ass in the air. Before you could say anything, his cock was pushing into you, making you cry out. "God yes! Steve!"

Steve growled and grabbed your hips, fucking you hard into the mattress. He watched you writhe and cry out beneath him, his eyes trained intently on the bruise over your ribs. All his anger seethed out through just that singular bruise. He groaned as his hand smacked against your ass again, creating a handprint bruise on it now.

"You're not gonna leave this fucking apartment without me from now on, understand?" He snapped, rolling his hips deep into you. He knew he was rubbing against your g-spot, knowing it was bringing you close to the edge.

"Yes, Si--Ah, fuck! Steve, please. I'm gonna cum!"

"You're gonna cum? Gonna cum all over my fucking cock?"

"Yes!" You screamed, pressing back. "Please!"

"Cum!" You shook and began to orgasm hard under him. He moaned as he felt your walls tighten around him as your juices slicked his cock. "That's it, kitten. Nice and hard for me."

You moaned louder, shuddering under his as you pressed your face into the mattress. Suddenly, emotion began to overwhelm you as tears welled in your eyes. "I'm sorry, Steve." You whimpered. Steve pulled away from you in that moment, making you shudder. You gasped as you were suddenly on your back, looking up into his eyes. "S--" His lips crashed against yours, making you moan as you arched up into him.

"You can tell me why later. I can't stop," He moaned as he pushed back into you, suddenly thrusting again. "Need to...fuck you hard. Understand, kitten?"

"Yes, Sir. Steve, I love you," You whimpered, wrapping your arms around him.

"I love you too, Y/N. I always will...Now...Keep cumming for me." He thrusted hard against your g-spot, sending you immediately into the throws of an orgasm. You screamed under him, tugging at his hair as he moaned. He rolled his hips as he worked you through your orgasm. "Y/N...Oh fuck..." He moaned.

You whimpered as he pressed his face against your neck. He panted and kissed at your skin. He groaned and moved faster, making you shudder under him. "Steve..." You moaned, feeling the orgasm nearing again. However, you felt something else building and went red. "Shit--Ah! Steve! Fuck! I'm...I'm go-gonna...Fuck!"

Steve pulled back to sit on his heels. He pushed your ankles onto his shoulders. "That's it...Squirt!"

"Steve!" You screamed as your juices squirted over his cock and leaked onto his balls. Steve moaned loud and worked you through it, rubbing your clit frantically. "Shit, god--Ah!"

"Swallow," He growled as he pulled out and began to stroke himself. You hurried to his cock, immediately wrapping your lips around his tip. He grabbed your head and forced your mouth down him, spilling down your throat. You moaned and sucked him off. "Oh yeah...Ah..." He moaned, petting your head.

You moaned as he pulled away, swallowing his seed before collapsing onto the bed. You whimpered and whined as he stood and walked towards the bathroom. You closed your eyes, content in whatever was to come. Feeling the warm cloth against your aching crotch surprised you. You looked up at his worried eyes.

"Steve," You whispered hoarsely.

"You said it was to protect me," He said, rubbing your aching body. "What did you mean?"

"They found me not long after you came out of the ice. They...did bad things to me," You admitted, looking away. "When they found out that I was close to you...the things..." Your eyes began to well up with tears. "Steve, I--" His lips pressed against yours.

He pulled away, seeing the fear and sadness in your eyes. "I meant it. You're mine. I can get Fury to get you somewhere safe--"

"I don't want to leave you. Please, Steve. I don't...I'm...I'm scared." You finally sobbed. Steve pulled you close to him and kissed your cheek, hushing you gently.


	92. Playing Dirty. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Y/N are playing video games when Loki decides to play with her.

"No, no, no!" You wailed, falling back into the pillows. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"It is what it is, my lady," Loki said, grinning to you as he rolled the controller in his hands. "I must say, these video games are quite fun."

"Only because you keep cheating!"

"I swear to you, no tricks this time!" Loki laughed out.

"This time?!" You asked before tackling him. Loki was laughing as you tickled him, unable to resist how adorable you were as you tried to overpower him. "What tricks have you used?"

Loki laughed and grabbed at your hips, pulling you tight against him. "Gods, you're gorgeous."

"No. You cheat, Loki! You and your friggin' tricks!" You yelled before he kissed you. You hummed against his lips. "Jerk..."

"Love you too," He said. "C'mon. Let's play that...Mortal Kombat?" He tried, making you smile.

Loki watched you as you both played the game. He studied the way you focused on the screen as your fingers flew over the buttons, spamming one of you character's favorite combos. He watched the way your teeth bit into your lip as you watched the screen.

He smiled and moved so you were between his legs. "Yes?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, Loki, you're losing."

"Am I?" He asked, his hands on your waist. He rubbed gently at your sides before kissing your neck. "I have a...beautiful prize in my hands right now," He hummed as he rubbed up at your sides then shoulder. His lips trailed up to your ear. "Why don't you play your game...and I'll play with you?"

"Loki..." You moaned. You shivered and leaned into his touch. You started a new game for one player, trying to fight to your best. Loki's hands and lips distracted you. His fingers then moved to the front of your shirt and pinched your nipples. You let out a gasping moan as he pulled and twisted, causing you to whine loudly. "Loki."

"Such pretty noises. You should focus on your game, my love," He purred, nipping at your ear lobe. He smirked and continued his torture, pulling you into his lap. "Oh," He moaned as he listened to your mewl. "Feel that?" You nodded in response. "Those pretty noises make me want for you."

"Then have me," You said, turning your head to him.

Loki moaned and kissed you hard as he pushed you onto your stomach, grinding against you. "Can you play your game while I bury myself into you?"

"Loki, I..." His thumb pressed against your lips as he hushed you, kissing your neck. You whimpered and nodded in response now to his question, forcing your eyes open as you watched the screen now.

His hands tugged down your shorts and panties, squeezing your rear appreciatively. He moaned softly as he felt the plump flesh under his touch. "Such a beautiful body...Love being inside of you, my love." He straddled to back of your thighs as you whined, feeling his fingers teasing your folds as you tried to focus on beating Sub-Zero. His index finger pushed in to the first knuckle, making you bite your lip as he smirked. "So wet already. You love this little game we're playing?"

"Yes, Master," You mewled out of reflex, knowing he'd love hearing those words.

His low growl echoed out as he hurriedly pulled himself out. Almost instantly, he was sinking himself into you. He smirked at the sound of your low moan, sitting back as he kept straddling your legs. His hands grabbed at your rear and spread your cheeks, seeing himself buried into your wet heat. "Look at you. You take me so eagerly, Little One." You whimpered in response, all but losing sight of your game. He gave you a shallow thrust and listened to your loud moan. "Play your game. You win, you orgasm. You lose, you get punished. Understand?"

"Yes, Master!" You moaned, shaking under him.

"Good girl." He began to tease you, groping your ass as he thrusted slowly. He almost deliberately avoided your g-spot as he watched you starting to lose focus on the game. "What's this? You do not wish to orgasm?"

"N-No! I do! God, please, Loki! I wanna cum on your cock so bad!"

"Then focus--" You cried out as he gave you a hard thrust, causing you to clench down hard around him. "On--" Another hard thrust and you nearly screamed. "Your battle!"

"Loki!" You yelled as he gave you another thrust. "Loki, please. I can't! I wanna...Fuck!" He began to pound into you, avoiding your weak spots and making you shake as you tried to press back against him. Instead he leaned over you, kissing your shoulder and his hand gripped your hip tightly. "Loki, please...I can't focus..."

Loki hummed as he listened to the fight coming to an end, hearing that your character lost. You whimpered as he purred. "You lost." You yelped as his hand suddenly slapped your rear. "I told you you'd be punished." You moaned as he began to thrust hard into you. Loki moaned as he pulled your hips to meet his as he pumped into you. "Such a good little girl...you take me wonderfully."

"Loki! I need to cum, please!"

"You disobeyed," He growled, slapping your ass again before pulled out. "Take it into your mouth now." You moaned and turned to him. You watched him sit on the couch in your living room, stroking himself as you crawled to him. "Such a lovely sight. You're a good little slave, you know that?"

"Thank you, Master," You moaned before licking at his tip as he continued to stroke himself. He rubbed his tip carefully against your tongue. He moaned lightly as you opened your mouth, allowing him to do as he pleased.

Loki moaned as he watched you, tapping his cock against your tongue and lips. His fingers coursed through your hair as he bit his lip until he finally pulled your mouth to his cock. "Suck, little girl."

You mewled and sucked him into your mouth eagerly, moaning as you lapped at the pre-cum. Loki moaned and swore under his breath as he squirmed on the couch, loving how you mouth felt. He watched you press your thighs together, desperate to make yourself orgasm. He pulled your arms up and grabbed your wrists firmly, making you whine as you looked up to him pleadingly.

"Told you...punishment..." He moaned, barely able to speak as you sucked hard around him. Loki rolled his head back as he began to thrust into your mouth. "That's it...Going to...Oh, Y/N!" He moaned before pulling your mouth off his cock. He watched you pant as he ached for orgasm. Your swollen lips pursed up into a pout as he smirked. "Good girl. Ride it now. Finish yourself with me."

"Yes, Master!" You moaned eagerly before standing. You toed out of your panties and shorts immediately and straddled him. Your heat took him in almost instantly, making you both moan before you began to ride him. "Oh, Loki!" You cried out, already shaking with need. You felt like you were about to fall over the edge then and there. His black-green eyes were boring right into you. You shook and moaned. "Master, please! I want to cum so bad!"

"Cum!" He growled. "I'm going to cum inside of you! Ah!"

You screamed as he grabbed your hips and began to thrust up hard into you, forcing you into the throes of orgasm. You shook and moaned, your walls collapsing around him as your juices slicked him. Loki arched his back off the couch as he watched you, falling into his own pleasure.

He panted as you whimpered, curling into him. His hands gently began to rub at your flesh, making you hum and shudder. He smiled as his fingers combed through your hair, your nose nuzzling his neck. "Tired?" He asked. You nodded and he chuckled, standing as his softening cock slid out of you. You kept your arms around him, whimpering all the same as he carried you to your room.


	93. Hello, Nurse. Pietro Maximoff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro gets a crush on his caretaker.

Pietro gasped as his eyes snapped open. The world felt like it was spinning around him in a haze. He felt overwhelmed as voices began to fill his ears in muffled shouts of orders to one another. He panicked and tried to run away as fast as he could. Two hands grabbed him and pinned him onto the bed. He met your eyes for the first time, trying to catch his breath as you stared calmly into his eyes.

"Pietro, can you hear me?" You asked carefully. He nodded. "My name is Y/N. I'm here to help you."

"Where--Wanda--What?" He tried, only able to make out pained gasps of attempted words.

"She's with Captain Rogers right now. Once you've recovered, you can see her."

"My...sister..." Pietro mumbled, falling back into the bed as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Days passed before Pietro woke up again. He saw you changing the IV drip. Your hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He'd admitted that he immediately thought about what it'd be like to pull it while you sucked him off. You smirked as you looked over, hearing the heart monitor beep faster. "Someone's awake," You teased.

"Well, greeted by a beautiful face...Can hardly stay asleep," He said softly, still tired. "How--"

"About two weeks. Relax, Pietro. Mr. Stark assigned me as your healer." Pietro raised an eyebrow in confusion. You smiled and sat on the bed beside him. "It's part of my power. SHIELD brought me on as a medical aid for people like you and me." You raised up his knuckles, showing them to be bruised. You cupped his hand and Pietro was surprised when he felt the throb fade away before you revealed his hand to be healed.

He flexed his hand a few times before smiling. "Impressive."

"I suppose. I don't have enough control to heal you all at once though. So...that's why you're hooked up like this."

"That means more time with a beautiful nurse then?" He watched you blush and tuck a stray hair behind your ear. Your shy smile didn't meet your eyes and he tilted his head. "You'e not told this often?"

"No, uh...Not particularly."

Pietro watched your expression fall before smiling to you. "Then I'll tell you how beautiful you are each time I see you."

For the next week or so, every time Pietro would awake, finding a new bullet wound closed, he would praise you and whisper sweet nothings when you'd draw close.You'd always blush and brush it off but his affections made your heart thump, nonetheless. Wada, having read your mind in a bit of curiosity, said, "You'd be good for for him."

What was that even supposed to mean? You shook away the thoughts, trying to keep up the professionalism as you adjusted your shirt. The scrubs were nowhere near attractive, having a plain, pale pink color to them. You entered the room to find Pietro standing as he gripped the rail of his bed.

"And what are you doing?" You scolded, making the young man yelp.

Pietro looked up at you, cheeks going red as his legs shook, weak from lack of use. "W-Well...uh...I needed to take a leak?"

"Why are you asking me?" You asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Красивая медсестра. (beautiful nurse) I'm tired of laying about."

You sighed, easing up as you approached. You gently pushed him to sit on the bed. "I know, Pietro. But you need to rest as much as you can. You're in no condition to return to your normal routine." He nodded solemnly, looking down as his cheeks turned pink. "What is it? Can flirt endlessly with me, but don't like when I take control?" His entire face flushed at that, making you chuckle. "You're fun to tease."

Pietro smiled and looked up at you. "I'm glad I can bring you fun, Y/N," He said, cupping your face. Your smile dropped at that as your cheeks slowly flushed. "You really are beautiful," He muttered, stroking his thumb over your cheekbone. His eyes flicked down to your lips before moving back to your eyes, seeing your gaze intent on his lips as they slowly closed. Pietro smiled softly and kissed you, cupping your face to his.

You two kissed for a long moment before his hands moved to your hips, pulling you close. You straddled his lap, feeling confident in your movements as you felt his hard-on through the pants that the doctor had given him. "That for me?"

"Have been since I woke up." He whispered before pulling you back, kissing you harder as he pressed his bare chest to yours. "Y/N," He mumbled against your lips. You whimpered softly, making him smirk? "Something wrong, моя медсестра? (my nurse?)"

"Too many clothes," You growled as you rolled your hips, making him moan softly. "This is so wrong. The door isn't even--Eep!" You squeaked as you were suddenly on your back, watching Pietro zip to the door and lock it. "That eager?" You asked as he suddenly hurried back to the bed.

"You have no idea," He said with a big grin as he pressed against you, making you moan softly as he slid his hands up your shirt. "So soft," He muttered as he began to kiss your neck. He smirked as you mewled, sliding his hands carefully up your shirt until he rubbed his thumbs under the wire of your bra. "I wanna strip you down, fuck you so good you scream. Want that, моя медсестра?"

"Pietro, please," You mewled, shivering under his touch. He pulled away for a brief second and you quickly sat up, ripping off your shirt and trying to unhook your bra. He smirked and pinned you back down, making you whine softly as he kissed over the tops of your breasts, his tongue lapping small circles over them. You whimpered and moaned under him as he kissed and nipped before finally unhooking your bra and sucking a nipple into your mouth. "Pietro!" You moaned.

Pietro hummed as he lavished your nipple with his tongue, flicking it and soaking it until it was a hardened nub. He then switched to the next bud and gave it the same treatment, waiting until you were squirming and begging. He pulled away with a soft pant, smirking to you. In a blink, you were both bare, making you shiver.

"You know this is wrong, right?" You whispered as he nuzzled your cheek.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, looking into your eyes.

"Please, no," You begged, wrapping your arms around him to kiss him. Instead, he dropped to the floor, spreading your legs before burying his face into your cunt. You moaned as he began to eat you out, shivering under his tongue. He flicked and thrusted it quickly, no doubt assisted by his super speed. You were almost nearing your orgasm when he suddenly pulled away, standing. "God dammit, Pietro. You fucking tease!"

"Oh but you love it." He then lined himself at your entrance. "You sure?" You nodded and he pushed in surprisingly slow, moaning with you as you squeezed around him. He held your ankles carefully, keeping your legs open as you reached over your head and clutched the sheets. "So...fuck, you feel incredible..."

You whimpered in response, rolling your hips. He groaned and began to pump slowly, teasing you as you writhed under him until he found your g-spot. "There it is," He moaned as you cried out loudly. He fucked hard into you, rubbing right against your g-spot again and again. Your whimpers and cries made him moan louder. "Y/N, love...Fuck! I can't....h-hold back."

"Please don't!" You begged. "God, Pietro. Need you to fuck me so good!" You mewled. He growled and pulled out, flipping your onto your stomach. You moaned obscenely when he pushed back into you.

This time, his speed got the better of him and he was pumping so fast into you, it was one orgasm after another. You cried out in pleasure and screamed out, his cock pushing against your g-spot perfectly until you were already on your fifth orgasm.

"Pietro, Pietro, please! Oh my fuuuuuck!" You moaned, burying your face into the bed.

He grunted and groaned as he moved over your body, pressing his chest to your back to keep you in place. His hands slid up you body until he cupped both breasts in his hands. "Such a beautiful girl...Love being...buried in...fuck!" He grunted, clenching his jaw as he pounded harder into you as you began to cum again. "I'm cumming!" He screamed, pressing deep into you as he hit his orgasm hard.

You gasped and moaned as he filled you up, feeling the seed filling and spilling out of you. He continued to fuck himself into you as he moaned, working through his orgasm as he felt another orgasm rippling out of you. You shook and whimpered as you finally settled beneath him.

Pietro panted hard,watching as you calmed beneath him. He slowly pulled out, groaning softly. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his Russian accent thick from exhaustion.

You smiled and nodded. "Just wondering who's supposed to care for me now? I'm your nurse, Pietro."

He smirked and began to rub your sides. "Second I'm out of here, you'll be taken care of very well." He purred as you mewled under him.


	94. Stretch It Out. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/N can't stand each other.

"Great," Bucky muttered as he slid into the gym. You were setting down the weights before sitting on the mats. He sighed before walking to the weight bench, setting the disks along the bar. He did his best to ignore you.

The both of you had a...mutual hate for one another, to put it in light terms. From the moment you two met, it was a constant barrel of insults and sparks flying! It was a pain for everyone. You both could put it aside for missions, which was something. All the same, just being in the same room with one another was God awful.

Bucky was sitting up, having warmed up his muscles when he heard a low whine from you. He glanced over, seeing you stretching and moaning softly as you worked out the ache. He hated admitting that it was cute, but he was more surprised by your flexibility. He shook his head and walked to the punching bag, focusing on his work out. He made sure his left punches were weaker than his right, not wanting to replace the sand bag often. After a series of soft pops, he heard a low moan from you and snapped.

"Would you quit that!" He growled.

"Fuck off," You snapped, glaring at him heatedly. "It felt good."

"So would having a dick in you but, Christ-all-mighty, just shut the fuck up!"

"Eat it, asshole," You snarled, returning to your stretches. You gasped when his hand grabbed your throat and pinned you onto the weight bench. "What the fuck, Barnes?" You growled, glaring at him.

"I said. Shut. Up."

"Ah, actually, you had requested that I quit making noise when I stretch. To which I said, and I quote, 'Fuck off'. Or, do I need to repeat myself?" You asked, keeping a wry smirk on your face.

He growled and pulled you so your noses were brushing against one another. "Getting smart with me, Doll?"

"Oh, you just caugh--MM!" You gasped as his lips crushed against yours, his legs forcing yours apart to grind against you. You gripped at his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him harder as you rolled your hips, feeling the line of his erection. He pulled away with a moan. "Don't think this means we're buddies."

"You never stop talking, do you?"

"Make me." You knew you were playing a dangerous game, but the temptation was too great. However, you didn't expect to find yourself shoved to your knees as Bucky shoved his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs. He gripped your hair, making you gasp as you felt his tip press against your lips.

Bucky pushed himself into your mouth, moaning as you grunted. He gave a few thrusts, looking down at you as he did so. You kept your eyes screwed tight as you timed your breaths with his thrusts. He smirked at the sight. "That's a good girl," He whispered, watching goosebumps raise on your skin. "Look so good with your mouth around my cock. Maybe I should just do this every time you run your fucking mouth." You growled, eyes snapping open to glare at him, only to close again when he pushed in deeper. "What was that? Couldn't quite hear ya." He pulled away, grabbing his cock and stroking it a few times as he kept a hold on your hair.

"You just want some girl that'll jump when you say."

"Nah. I like fighters. Always so eager to get fucked," He said before grabbing your shoulders and pulling you up.

"What--Hey!" You gasped as your shirt ripped under his grip, revealing your sports bra. He practically threw you onto the bench, making you grunt in shock as he straddled your hips. "Fuck," You moaned, his hands groping gently at your breasts. You were more surprised that he only let his right hand get rough while his left-metal palm barely grazed you. "What's wrong, Barnes?" You asked with a smirk. "Scared of something?"

"Much as I enjoy throwing you around, I'd rather not actually hurt you." His metal fingers trailed up your chest and to your neck, sending a shiver through you. "Or maybe you want that. Want me to play rough with you, Doll?" he asked, gently placing the palm of his metal hand on your throat.

You moaned softly, enjoying the chilled touch. Bucky smirked and grabbed your bra, ripping it open, making you gasp. "Better be damn lucky the others are on a mission," You hissed, glaring at him.

Bucky growled and squeezed your throat, making you gasp and arch your back up into his palm that gripped your breast. "See? You just want to be fucked, don't you?"

"Bite me," You gasped softly.

He smirked and dipped his head down, sucking a nipple into his mouth. He lavished it for a long while before nipping it, making you mewl. He moaned and kept sucking and nipping at your breast, leaving a mark along your sternum, then moving to your untouched breast.

You moaned and shivered, gripping his metal wrist to ease the pressure on your throat. You were pissed but needed him to touch you elsewhere too. You wanted to say the tension between you both was sexual, especially in this context. But you still weren't sure.

"Who'd have thought you'd taste so good," He hummed as he kissed down your stomach. He gave a soft bite at your ribcage, making you gasp and moan loudly. "There? Really?" He snickered out before kissing the left side of it.

"N-No!" You giggled.

"So sensitive. Never would've guessed," He chuckled out before standing and flipping you over. You gasped, gripping the bench and trying to sit up. He pushed at your back and ripped down your sweats and panties, exposing you to him.

You looked back to snap at him for something you couldn't quite remember the moment he pushed into you. "O-Oooh. Oh fuck!" You gasped, panting as he stretched and filled you. You hardly had the time to fully enjoy his thickness as he was suddenly pumping into you hard. "Fuck! Barnes! Shit!" You moaned out, pressing your forehead against your arms.

"Oh fuck! So wet. God, you really fucking wanted me, huh?"

"Fuck you!" He growled at your response and snapped his hips into you, making you whimper as his left hand gripped your waist. His right hand pulled your hair so you were pulled up. His breath was in your ear, making you moan as you rode against him. "Barnes..."

"That's more like it. Moan my fucking name like a whore," He hissed, nipping at your ear. "Maybe I'll let you cum nice and hard?" He cooed as his metal fingers walked down to your folds. You whimpered as you rolled your hips, feeling a slight twinge of pain from his grip on your hair and the band of your sweats straining around your thighs.

You moaned loudly, head lolling back against his shoulder as his chilled finger tips found your clit. He smirked victoriously, eager to have you like putty under his palm. He kneaded and flicked at your clit and you felt the knot tightening.

"Ooh, gonna cum already?" He asked, kissing your neck as he released your hair to grope your breasts. You rebelliously turned your head away from him. He smirked and pulled back so only his tip was in you. You whimpered and tried rolling your hips but his metal arm kept you in place. "Ah ah. Answer. The. Question."

"Damn you."

"Guess I won't let you cum," He chuckled out, dragging his lips along your neck. "I'll just wait for you to calm down and start all over again. Maybe I'll finish myself off then leave you to it." You growled and turned your head, glaring at him. "Or maybe you wanna cum around me?"

"I hate you."

"Not answering me."

"God--What do you want me to say? How much I want you to fuck me until I'm squirting so much fucking cum I can't breathe? How bad I want to feel your cock? Or how bad I wanna ride you?"

Bucky smirked and slammed back into you, making you scream out in pleasure. "That's more like it, Doll," He moaned before he kept thrusting into you. "C'mon then. Give it to me."

You moaned and rode against him as his fingers kept tweaking your clit and you gasped out. "God, Bucky!" You moaned, shaking as you orgasmed. He grunted and pumped a few more times before pulling out and releasing your breasts. You dropped onto your stomach as you panted, feeling his cum hitting your ass and lower back.

You whimpered as he sighed, staring at you. You heard him fixing his own clothing before he slid your underwear and sweats back in place. You glanced back at him, having caught your breath. "This doesn't mean shit."

"Ditto, Doll, but maybe we can come to a better solution than our bullshit fights?"

"Pretty sure we just did," You said with a wry smirk.


	95. Too Easy To Tease. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is really tense at the Avenger Christmas dinner.

Cheers rang around the table as you all held up your glasses. You smiled to your friends, happy the Avengers could all make it, Thor included. December 26th. A weird tradition in which the Avengers got together for Christmas. This time, Bucky was able to join, having recovered from the latest mission. He held your hand under the table, feeling anxious around everyone still. You found it endearing and squeezed his hand as you all took a long drink.

Tony asked Clint to pass the rolls, to which the archer started to sign "I can't hear you" to the man. They both went back and forth, Clint unable to stop himself from laughing at Tony's frustration. Steve elbowed Bucky playfully, telling him to relax. Bucky could only nod quietly, smiling gently to his dearest friend.

"Bucky," You whispered, grabbing his attention. "Don't worry."

"How can I not?" He whispered back. "The host could wanna kill me any second, Doll."

"I spoke to him. He's working on it."

"On killing me?!" He hissed out, staring at you with wide eyes. You gave him a look and squeezed his thigh, making him tense. "Y/N..."

"Deep breath, my dear," You said lowly for him, showing him you were taking control. He shivered and nodded submissively. "Good boy. Calm down now. Tony isn't cruel. If it makes you comfortable, neither I nor Steve will allow you alone with him."

Bucky let out a shaky breath and nodded, smiling to you. "It does. Thank you, Doll." He then kissed your cheek, making you flush red as you giggled.

"Hey! Keep it under the mistletoe!" Tony called out.

"Suck it, Stark!" You snapped, smirking to him. He laughed, unable to keep a straight face. The night went on, everyone eating to their heart's content. Never once did your hand leave Bucky's lap, both comforting and throwing him off.

Your thumb would rub gently now and then, meant to be a calming gesture. Instead, it went straight to his dick. He blamed it on the control you had earlier in the evening. He kept a straight face, speaking to everyone except for Tony as the man hadn't acknowledged him, except to tease you for kissing his cheek. He then felt your fingers curl to his inner thigh. He pushed down the urge to glance at you, opting to focus on the ham that had been cooked instead. Your fingers inched higher, toying with him.

Bucky glanced at you, seeing you talking with everyone excitedly still. He knew that no one had noticed what you were doing, except maybe Natasha but Natasha notices everything. He refocused on his meal, speaking with Steve and Thor once the god seemed comfortable with him. His breath hitched when your fingers dragged over the outline of his half-hard cock. Gently, his metal hand clamped over your wrist and threaded the fingers with yours.

\--

The moment you'd returned home, Bucky's hands were on your hips and pushing you against the wall. You giggled as he kissed your neck. "Bucky," You moaned, smiling big as his teeth nipped at your jaw.

"Teasing me all damn night. Fuck!" He groaned as he rutted himself into you, pushing up the hem of your dress. He pulled his head back, cupping your face.

"What? You didn't like that, love?" You teased, pushing your fingers into his hair. He moaned as you tugged lightly. "Such a good boy. You stayed so still for me."

"Y/N," He moaned, grinding into him. "Please, Ma'am."

You hummed, dragging your fingers along his metal arm. He bit his lip as you smirked. "Wanna feel you," You moaned, grinding against him. "Wanna cum around your fingers." He groaned, biting his lip. "Want that?"

"God, yes," He hissed out before sliding his metal hand under your skirt. "Love when you cum on my hand."

You moaned as his chilled fingers against your folds, his thumb shoving aside your panties. His fingers teased at your entrance before pushing a single digit in. You moaned at that, rolling your hips a bit. Bucky bit his lip and fingered you slowly, enjoying the sight of you before slipping a second finger in.

"Oh yes," You moaned, moving slowly as he fingered you. "Feels so good." You pushed at his chest. "Sit."

He nodded and pulled away, setting you on the ground before sitting in the dining room chair. You smirked and pushed down your panties, your heels clicking lightly as you pulled your skirt up. Bucky bit his lip as he watched you straddle his thigh. You pulled his metal arm back around you and he took the hint. Bucky gave your ass a gentle squeeze before sliding two fingers back into you.

You moaned and began to grind down. Your clit rubbed against the denim of his slacks, stimulating you more as you rode his metal hand. "God, Y/N, please," Bucky moaned, watching you ride his thigh.

"I'm going to ride you soon, my dear," You teased, cupping his face. "But I want to torture you so badly."

"Please," He moaned, nuzzling your cheek. "Wanna feel you, Ma'am."

You chuckled and unbuckled his pants and pulled him out. "Don't cum." He nodded and moaned as you stroked him, timing it with each roll of your hips. "Such a good boy," You purred, biting your lip as you watched his cheeks flush. "You take punishment so well. Do you know why you're being punished?"

"N-No, Ma'am."

You hummed and kissed under his ear as you swiped your thumb over the slit, spreading the precome. "Because, you kept quiet all night. You hardly spoke. Because you stopped me from touching what is mine. I can do whatever I want to your cock." He moaned, shuddering as you squeezed and stroked his cock, noting the stutter in the last roll of your hips. "And...because...I can." You growled before biting his neck, moaning as you shook. "Oh fuck, Bucky!" You moaned, riding his hand as he curled his fingers against your g-spot.

Bucky moaned, loving the sight of you cumming over his fingers as you squeezed the base of his cock. He bit his lip and pulled you tight against him, moving his fingers faster to work you through the pleasure. Soon, you were panting, slumped against him as you buried your face into his neck. He smiled and kissed your head, his cock twitching in your loose grip. He gasped when you suddenly straddled his hips.

You gripped his cock as you rubbed yourself against him. "Oh god, Y/N," He moaned. "Please...please!"

"Only because you begged," You purred before sinking onto him. He moaned loudly at that, making you whine. You rose your hips and dropped down onto him, making him shout in pleasure. "Such a good boy. Enjoy it. Let me ride you, my soldier."

"Oh, Y/N!" He moaned loudly. He grabbed your hips and guided you along his length. "You're s-so wet. So tight! Fuck!"

You moaned, watching his yell and moan as you rode him. You angled your hips, gasping as he rubbed against your g-spot. You felt him twitch inside you as you bit down on your lip. "B-Bucky, I'm--Ah fuck! Ah!" You screamed as you orgasmed, shaking on him.

Bucky moaned and thrusted up, meeting each bounce against his thighs. "Y/N, please! Please I wanna cum so bad, Doll."

"Then cum. Wanna feel your hot load dripping out of me."

Bucky moaned and kissed you as he held you against him and orgasmed hard. His cock twitched inside you until he stilled, filling you with his seed. You moaned against his lips, rocking your hips and gently working him through it until you held one another, gasping and panting. He rubbed your back gently until you'd nuzzled his neck.

"Are you alright?" You asked gently.

He smiled, sighing softly as he kissed your head. "I'm okay, Doll. God, I love you so much."

"I love you too," You giggled, cupping his face and kissing him lovingly.


	96. Resolutions. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Civil War, Steve and Y/N slowly fall for each other.

June

A month. A whole month since Bucky had gone back into cryogenic sleep. The thought ached in Steve's heart. He wanted to stay happy. He wanted to just wake him up and have his best friend back. He wanted to spend the days he had with the one-armed man in Brooklyn. Instead, he was stuck staring at the capsule holding his oldest friend.

"Sir," A soft voice said. He looked up to see you standing there, smiling gently to him. "You need to eat something. C'mon."

Steve only nodded and stood, following after you. He noted that you were careful with how you spoke to him, likely pitying him, he'd thought at one point. You kept to yourself, entrusted by T'Challa to help look after the now fugitive super soldier. A caretaker, almost. You also helped with the other rogue heroes. You were a kind person through and through, which he greatly appreciated.

July

"Scott!" You giggled as the man sneaked up on you, tickling your sides playfully. You smacked his chest. "You shouldn't sneak up on me. I could kick you to kingdom come, ya know."

"You're so cute when you act tough," Scott teased. Steve shifted in his seat at the dining table, not tearing his eyes away from the book he read the book Wanda had loaned him. He couldn't quite place why the thought of Scott near you made him bristle. "What are you cooking?"

"It's an old Russian recipe that Wanda likes. She hasn't been feeling so well lately so I thought I might cheer her up with a dish from her homelands," You said, tasting it. You smiled and offered the spoon to Scott. "Taste test?"

Scott smiled and gently squeezed your hand, taking the food into his mouth as he stared into your eyes before pulling back, licking his lips. "Delicious."

Steve was up instantly and left the room, not able to handle watching Scott get close to you. He stormed off for the infirmary, knowing he'd enjoy Bucky's company.

August

"Sick?" Steve asked, his eyes widening.

Clint nodded, holding up the thermometer. "One-oh-two. She's got chills so I have her under a bunch of blankets. T'Challa is sending a doctor soon to look her over. I guess she doesn't get sick too often."

"Anything I can do?" He asked, his eyes flicking to your door.

Clint was pleasantly surprised. For the most part, Steve kept his distance from everyone, opting to stay in the infirmary practically every hour. Seeing him open up comforted him. Clint nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna make her some soup. She's been refusing to eat but maybe you can convince her."

And that was how Steve found himself sitting next to your bed, furrowing his eyebrows as you turned away from the food, coughing hard. "Y/N, you need to eat. Your body needs the strength." You shook your head, curling up. "Please?"

You were still for a long moment before finally sitting up. Steve studied you. You were paler than usual, the color having moved straight to you nose and eyes as you sniffed. Your hair was a disaster of a bird's nest, making him smile. "What?" You mumbled.

"Your hair," He giggled at last. He grabbed the compact mirror from your nightstand and opened it up for you. Your face fell and you shyly tried to fix it. "It's so unlike you," He commented.

"Well, I'm sick!" You huffed childishly, making him smile more before he held up the spoon. You stared at it then him. "I can feed myself," You said bluntly.

"Humor me." You sighed and ate quietly, submitting to his ways. Your nose scrunched up as your stomach twisted. "I know, but try to hold it down," He insisted, giving you a gentle smile.

September

Steve watched you laugh at the ridiculous movie, finding himself more intrigued by the light in your eyes as you wiped a tear from one. "Where did you find this?" You finally giggled out, smiling big to him.

"Clint recommended it," He admitted, shrugging. "He said it was a classic."

You smiled and nodded, turning your attention back to the screen where the characters had some goofy slapstick going on, making you both laugh until you'd fallen off the couch, making Steve laugh harder. "You cheeky--" You snapped, cutting yourself off to yank him down. This started a wrestling match you'd quickly lost. You giggled as you looked up at him and froze in place. His eyes were fixed on yours as he held down your wrists, his legs on either side of your hips. You smirked, failing to fight the blush on your cheeks. "Gonna stare at me all day or do something, Rogers?"

Steve smiled a bit and studied you, humming softly. "It isn't exactly a terrible view," He said sarcastically, making you giggle as you tried to give him a look of offense. Steve just smiled, a lump forming in his throat. He watched your face fall to curiosity then desire as he leaned in. "Y/N...I--"

"Hey, Rogers!" Sam said as he bounded in. You both quickly leaped apart from one another, glad the couch concealed you both. "Oh, hey, Y/N. What are you guys watching?" He asked before raising an eyebrow. "Why are you both on the floor?"

"No reason," You said, smiling to him.

October

"You should seriously talk to her," Wanda said to Steve, frowning as he kept to his sketchbook. "That almost kiss--"

"Wanda, you've been reading my mind again?" He asked dropping his pencil. He grumbled as he stooped to pick it up, only to watch it float into his lap. "Thanks."

"Y/N's been thinking about it constantly. It's nearly impossible to snap her out of it," Wanda said, smiling. "Why haven't you spoken to her?"

"She wouldn't talk to me," Steve sighed. "Besides, I doubt she's interested." Wanda scoffed at that, making Steve squint at the indignant sound. "What?"

"You should really read her mi--" Wanda cut herself off as a look of horror crossed her face, terrifying Steve. "T'Challa is on the phone...It's Y/N." She whispered.

They both ran to the main room, seeing the Wakanda prince speaking quickly. "Give her the best care! I need her to stay alive! Do you understand?" He snapped into the phone.

"Your highness?" Steve asked, feeling his heart thudding with dread.

T'Challa looked up and turned away. "Just keep her alive. When she's stable, we'll set up a transfer...Understood." He hung up and searched for the words he needed to find. "Y/N is...She's comatose. She was in an accident during her mission with The Ant-Man."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked, her eyes watering up.

"Someone meant to shoot Scott and she shielded him. They're stabilizing her as we speak...I am sorry."

November

Steve sighed as he stepped into the infirmary. One side of the room held his oldest friend, kept alive through suspended animation. On the other side, was you. The monitors toned with signs of your life, your hair growing longer as you continued to sleep. It'd been nearly a month now since you'd gone under. Two since the almost-kiss.

He sat in the chair beside you, watching you resting peacefully. His hand gently grabbed yours, a smile spreading as the heart monitor skipped. It was rather normal. Every time he spoke to you or touched you in some way, your heart and brain reacted to him but you stayed still, never breaking from your spell. The bullet wound on the side of your head had long since healed, leaving a pale white scar under your hair line.

Steve traced along it carefully, not wanting to hurt you. "We managed to find the last of the Hydra sleeper cells," Steve told you, smiling a bit. "Even found the guy who tried to kill you. The coward killed himself before we could take him into custody though," He sighed. He watched you resting peacefully.

His throat swelled as he tried to think of what he could say or do, just wanting you to wake up and smile at him again. He lifted your hand and pressed his forehead against your knuckles, closing his eyes and he felt your skin cool to the touch, only starting to warm from his own palms.

"I miss you so much, Y/N...You have no idea how miserable I've been without you. You--You keep me grounded. When I lost Buck, you were the first one to really reach out...You didn't constantly check up on me. You didn't try and baby me. You'd just show up and everything would be okay." He looked to you again, not expecting to see any difference as you just laid there, oblivious to the world. Steve gulped and stood, leaning over you. His hand cupped your face as he leaned down, kissing you gently. He slowly pulled away, only to freeze when you instinctively leaned forward. "Y/N?" He asked in shock.

Slowly, your eyes cracked open, blinking hard to reorient yourself as you fell back against the pillow. Slowly you looked to him, studying his face. You gave him a smile and asked, "Did I sleep through my alarm?"

December 31st

You giggled and leaned against Steve as you both watched the television in his room, your bodies tangled in one another. Steve could barely keep himself apart from you, enjoying your company whenever he could. He kissed the top of your head, enjoying the show that was playing as the last few minutes of the year began to count down.

"Okay," Steve said at last. "What's your resolution?"

You hummed in thought, trying to think. "I guess it would be to stop my nail biting habit."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," You giggled, showing him your hands. Steve hummed and kissed your fingers. You smiled and cupped his face, bringing him in for a kiss. "What about you?" You asked, lips brushing against his.

He hummed in thought and pecked your lips. "Be the best guy I can be for a doll like you?"

"You're such a cheeseball." You scoffed, falling back on the bed.

"Yes, but I am your ball of cheese," He chuckled before kissing your temple. You looked up at him, a blush on your cheeks. Steve smiled and kissed you softly. He started to pull away, seeing you chase after him. A switch seemed to flip inside of him as he kissed you lovingly, moving you onto him.

You easily straddled his waist, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pressed against him. You both moaned as your tongues melded together. You shivered at the feel of his hands on your hips, pulling you against him more. He grunted softly as you pressed against his erection. "Y/N," He whispered as you pulled away.

You blushed as you looked down at him. Steve's face grew a bright red, embarrassed as he tried to talk his way out of it, hoping he hadn't screwed up the one good thing he had, until you dragged yourself along his length, making him moan softly. Steve then sat up and kissed your neck as he grabbed at your ass, squeezing and using it to pull you against him. You moaned with him, both of you working against one another for some friction.

"Steve," You finally moaned, tugging at his shirt. "Need you. Now!" You gasped.

Steve slowly discarded your clothing, enjoying the sight of your flushed body. He smirked as he laid you down. His lips trailed down your body slowly, teasing and memorizing every part of you that made you twitch and keen softly. Finally, he pushed your legs apart and kissed gently at your folds, teasing you softly with every soft suck and lap. You whimpered as he worked, watching his eyes flick up to yours. You bit your lip at the sight, shuddering as he kissed your clit gently.

"Steve, please," You begged quietly, barely able to speak as he smirked. It was then he slid two fingers into you, watching you arch your back with a moan. He sucked gently on your clit as he fingered you, his free hand pressing against your stomach to hold you in place. "Oh fuck!" You moaned as he curled his fingers, finding that sweet spot inside you. Steve chuckled and buried his face into your cunt, moaning as he tasted you. Your hands shot up into his blonde hair, tugging a slight as you moaned.

Your back had arched off the bed as your legs shook and your hips rolled down to meet his touch. His fingers pumped quicker inside of you as you felt yourself ready to cum all over his hand. However, he pulled away and sat up quickly. He sucked his fingers into his mouth before stripping himself quickly. "Y/N, you sure?"

"God yes!" You moaned, instantly wrapping your legs around his waist. He wasted no time in kissing you, moaning as he pushed into you slowly. You whimpered and moaned. "H-Holy shit...Oh Steve..."

"Such a dirty mouth from my sweet girl," He grunted as he rolled his hips. "Oh fuck!"

"Language," You teased, cupping his face.

Steve smiled and kissed you lovingly as he moved with you. He moaned softly as his hand slid under you, splaying over the expanse of your back to keep you to him. He swallowed your whimper as he thrusted his tongue in time with his hips, feeling you shake beneath him. Your walls tightened around him as he moved deeper, your legs spreading to accommodate him.

"Oh Steve," You moaned, tugging at his hair again. His cheeks flushed as the tug went straight to his dick, making his hips jerk. You noted the kink for the future, opting to memorize him like this as you both moved against each other, vaguely aware of the countdown from the TV.

"Y/N," He moaned, kissing your neck as he jerked faster, his hips losing rhythm.

"5!"

"Oh god!" You moaned, clawing at his shoulders.

"4!"

"Fuck, Y/N! I'm gonna--"

"3!"

A hard thrust made you gasp and arch your back harshly, shaking under him.

"2!"

"I'm cumming!" You cried out, clawing at his back now and leaving angry red marks across his skin.

"1!"

"Y/N!" Steve moaned as he rode you through your orgasm.

January 1st, 2017.

"Happy New Years!" The broadcast echoed as you moaned into each other's mouths, rocking hard against one another as you worked through your orgasms.

Steve finally slowed to a stop as he watched you pant under him, shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. He panted breathlessly as his cock twitched inside of you again. "Y/N," He whispered before kissing you lovingly.

You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, your legs falling limply to the bed as your body began to numb from pleasure. He smiled against your lips, proud of himself for his feet as he broke the kiss slowly. "Happy New Years," You whispered, nuzzling him.

"Happy New Years."


	97. Perfect In Every Way. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's crush on Y/N is psyching himself out from checking up on her.

"Maybe you can try?" Bruce suggested, not looking away from the project. Tony's eyes flicked up to him, pausing his hands over the keyboard. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Bruce continued. "You're the only one that can ever get through to Y/N. She'll listen to what you say, Tony."

"She's fine," Tony said, his focus falling back on the project again. "She just doesn't like to open up very much. Test seventeen," He said, sniffing a bit.

Bruce sighed and began to the test, watching the machine hum to life. "Turning up the power." Bruce said.

Tony watched the machine whirl and hum, his chest swelling with pride. However, his head pulsed with thoughts. You'd practically isolated yourself to your room. Really common nowadays actually. It was honestly worrying him a lot!

"Phase two, start," Tony said, recording the process. He thought of how you barely spoke as of the last few weeks. You'd hardly left your room except to grab some food now and again. If he was lucky, maybe he'd see you maybe once a day to get a small bite to eat.

"Tony, we gotta shut it off. It's starting to overheat."

"Shutting down," Tony stated robotically as he powered down the machine. Silence settled over the room as he sat back, sighing. Bruce raced an eyebrow to him, curious about he's sudden change in mood. "I'll give it a shot."

"Thank you," Bruce said with a smile, jotting down some notes.

\--

Tony sighed, standing outside your door. He raised his hand to knock, thinking about what he could say over and over in his mind before he sighed. His feet began to pace in front of your door as he ruffled his hair, letting out a shaky breath. "Just Y/N. It's your best friend...It's the love of your life, practically. Soul mate. Basically amazing and she needs you..." He muttered to himself, standing in front of the door with his hands on his hips. "You got this. You got this." He raised his hand and spun around, groaning before actually pushing himself to knock. "Hey uh...Hey, Y/N. You in?"

"It's open," You muttered lowly. Tony stepped in, seeing you lounged out on your bed with a book and the sight was glorious. You were in an old button-up that was rumpled and probably worn over the last couple of days as you tended to reuse shirts. The whole shirt was too big for you but it added to the attraction as he realized you weren't wearing a bra. Tony gulped as he stepped in, doing his best to conceal his growing erection as his eyes trailed over the expanse of your exposed legs, noting the ruffled boyshorts you were wearing. "What's up?" You groaned as you sat up, putting your bookmark in place.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting down next to you. You shrugged, not really caring to answer. Tony gave you a look. "C'mon. I know you better than that."

"It's just a fit, Tony," You said, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

Tony nodded and laid down next to you. You immediately curled into him. It was a habit you'd both developed after the Chitauri Invasion. He would hold you to him when he had nightmares, finding comfort in your arms. Not long after, you'd hit a bad depression fit and couldn't sleep until he held you. It was an unspoken bond between the two of you.

You closed your eyes, burying your face in his shoulder as he played with your hair. "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" He asked. You scoffed, hiding your face as you inhaled his scent subtly as he smiled. "I'm serious! You're a total badass in the field."

"Shut up, dork," You grumbled as his hand pressed against the small of your back. You shivered a bit as you looked up at him.

"Not only that," He sighed, smiling to you. "But you're damn beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Tony," You muttered, blushing a bit.

"I'm serious, Y/N. You are...unbelievably gorgeous." You blushed as he smiled to you before adjusting. You shifted to let him get comfortable only to hear him groan. You were ready to apologize when you felt something hard against your thigh. His hands flexed on your back and hip. "Sorry. I mean it."

 

You licked your lips as you adjusted, looking down at him. Tony stared at you for a long moment before smiling. "You are beautiful, Y/N. I hate seeing you like this. Wanna show you how amazing you are."

"How's that, Mr. Stark?" You asked playfully. He gulped as you cupped his cheek gently, tilting your head in curiosity. "Tony."

"No idea how hot you are right now," He muttered, licking his lips. "Just sitting there practically naked. Wanna touch you so bad."

"Where?" You asked, his eyes flickering with shock. "Where do you wanna touch me?" Tony bit his lip as his eyes darted down to your breasts and he bit his lip. "Tell me, Tony."

"Wanna play with your tits so bad," He finally whispered. His cock twitched in his jeans as he watched you adjust before straddling his lap. "Y/N."

You smiled shyly and took one of his hands before placing it on your chest. He gasped softly as he felt your nipple hardening under his touch. "Go on," You encouraged. "It's okay, Tony."

He tweaked his hand gently and began to grope at your breast. He looked up at the sound of your moan, gaining more confidence. He smirked and began to massage and fondle your breasts, watching you blush and whimper as you clutched his shirt as you pressed into his hands.

"T-Tony," You whimpered, rocking your hips. You both groaned as you ground down against his erection. "God yes."

Tony smirked as he moved his hand to your rear, pulling you tight against him. "I wanna cheer you up, Y/N. I wanna see that gorgeous smile on your face. I wanna watch you cum so hard for me."

"God yes," You moaned before lunging at him. Your lips melded against his. Tony's hands buried into your hair, tangling and tugging at the mass as he deepened the kiss. You moaned and pushed up his shirt as you licked lightly at his lips, earning a buck of his hips and a grunt from his throat. "Off," You hissed, pushing and pulling at his shirt.

Tony giggled and threw off his shirt before practically tearing yours off, popping off a few buttons. He kissed you before you could protest. "I'll fix it later. Too busy admiring art," He hummed, attacking your neck as he cupped your breasts, feeling their weight in his hand as he lapped at your pulse point. "So fucking good. God, Y/N."

You moaned and pushed him down on the bed, tugging at his belt. "This is hardly fair," You hummed, gyrating your hips against his erection. "I'm here in my knickers and you're still half-dressed."

"You know, 'knickers' isn't supposed to be sexy," Tony said, his mind trailing off. "Yet somehow you find a way to make an old lady word sound incredibly--"

"Anthony, focus."

"Right. Focusing." Tony then stood and quickly disposed of his pants and boxers. You bit your lip as he sprang free, his cock slapping lightly against his stomach. You pulled yourself onto your knees and pumped him carefully, earning a groan from him. Tony licked his lips, watching you kiss the head of his dick as you batted your eyes up to him. "Definitely focusing now," He whispered, his cock twitching with need as you lapped up his length. "Fuck, Y/N. Oh!" He moaned as you sucked him into your mouth, humming around him as you bobbed slowly.

You moaned and bobbed your head, savoring his taste as you pumped half of him with your hand. You adjusted your knees as your free hand trailed down your body. You moaned as you teased yourself through the cloth of your panties, feeling the fabric soak with your slick. Tony groaned as you gave him a hard suck. "So fucking gorgeous," He moaned. Your cheeks flushed at his words, your cunt throbbing now with need. "Oh, you like that?" You gave him a small glare and lightly dragged your bottom teeth up, just enough to make him jerk and gasp. "Y/N..." He moaned, tugging your hair gently.

You pulled away with a wet pop, making him whimper as you rose up and pulled him to you. He leaned in to kiss you, startled when you pressed your fingers against his lips. He hummed and sucked at them, moaning as he could taste you. "See what you do to me, Tony?" you purred, kissing his jaw. Before you could toy with him again, he pushed you down on the bed and hurriedly tugged down your panties. His finger slid into you easily, making you howl in pleasure as he pumped it a few times before sliding in a second finger.

"Like that?" He asked, smirking as he fucked you hard with his fingers. He watched as you moaned and squirmed, clutching at him as your words came in babbled gasps. He pulled his fingers away and sucked them into his mouth, moaning as he tasted you.

"Tony, god, please!" You begged, pulling him to you. Tony adjusted you on the bed as he kissed you, wrapping his arms around you. You whimpered, feeling his cock sliding against your folds. "Tony..."

"So beautiful...so sexy...Just want you so bad," he whispered, kissing under your ear. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck...I want you, Tony. Please...please fuck me already." Tony pushed into you, sliding in easily as you both sighed in pleasure. Your arms wrapped around him as he kissed your neck softly. "Tony..." You moaned, tugging lightly at his hair. He lifted his head and you kissed him, moaning as you rocked your hips.

Tony grunted and pushed deeper into you as your legs snapped around his waist. He grabbed onto your thigh with one hand, the other cupping the back of your neck, and began to thrust into you. You both mewled and moaned against each others lips. Tony kept his forehead against yours as he pumped himself into you, loving the tight clutching of your pussy.

You arched against him as you rolled your hips to meet his thrusts. You shook and moaned under him, desperate for more. "T-Tony, oh fuck! Need--Oh harder!"

"God yes," he grunted as he sat back on his heels, pulling you more into his lap. You moaned as his cock twitched against your g-spot, feeling him thrust hard into you as he grabbed your hips. You clutched at the sheets, panting and moaning as your back arched. "So beautiful...Love how you--Oh!--take me. Need you more! Wanna feel you c-cum!" Tony moaned before taking your right leg and setting it on his shoulder while he pushed your left knee against your chest. You screamed out in pleasure, eyes watering up as you looked to him. "Cum."

"Tony!" You screamed, cumming hard around him. Tony growled and rubbed at your clit as he pumped into you, feeling you tighten even more around him. "N-No! To--" You threw your head back as you covered your mouth, muffling the shout of pleasure as you squirted. Your eyes watered up with embarrassment as he slowed, moaning.

"Don't you dare," He growled, smirking to you. "That was fucking--" He gave you a hard thrust that made you cry out. "Hot as hell. I'm...fuck, gonna make me cum! Y/N!"

Tony dropped your legs and fell onto you, wrapping his arms around you as he kissed you. You moaned, shaking as he kept thrusting. Your body was pushing beyond its limit, overstimulated and clutching at Tony now. "T-Tony," You whispered against his lips, shuddering as the arc reactor pressed against your heated skin, cooling and soothing your aches as you clutched at the man. "Tony!"

The man grunted and pulled away, stroking himself as he began to orgasm. He watched as his load shot over your stomach and thigh, marking you as he groped at your breasts again. You moaned and arched into his touch before you both fell into the bed, panting hard. Tony laid beside you, catching his breath as he looked to you, seeing your eyes closed and a dopey grin on your face.

"Why haven't we done that before?" You asked, smiling to him.

"Generally anxiety and psyching myself out into thinking you'd never want that."

"Proved you wrong," You giggled before rolling to him, kissing him sweetly.


	98. Man With A Plan. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps Y/N get her boyfriend's attention.

"Still?" Tony asked as you slumped against him.

"Uh huh," You mumbled, feeling down about it.

You weren't sure exactly what had happened. Ever since the last mission, your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, had been keeping to himself. He gave you glancing smiles at times and an occasional quick kiss to the head before walking to the gym. Others, you were invisible. It was like you simply didn't exist.

"Maybe I screwed up and he hates me now."

"Yeah. I doubt that," Tony said, patting your head. "Cap's got enough hots for you to keep him from freezing again." You groaned at his lame joke. "My point is, he's got a lot going through his head."

"For a whole week without talking to me?" You muttered before hopping up on his lab table. "That's not like Steve, even when he has nightmares." Tony hummed and thought for a long while before smiling big. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing at all." You gave him a stern look to which he grinned and said, "Okay. Maybe something after all."

"This will end well," You muttered sarcastically.

"Hear me out. Make. Him. Jealous."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?" Tony asked, tossing his screwdriver behind him. "What's the harm it could do?"

"Uh, piss him off? You know Steve's possessive of me."

"Yes, but he loves you, Ice-Licker."

"What the fuck kind of nickname is that?"

"Work with me. Anyway," He said. "Steve won't do anything until you provoke him, but you're too chicken-shit to do it on your own. You need a bit of help." You sighed, thinking about it for a moment. "Just play it like we used to when we were younger."

You bit your lip, looking to your best friend before taking a deep breath.

\--

Steve's eyebrow twitched irritably as you curled up on the couch with Tony. He was holding you to him and playing with your hair. "What are you two up to?" He asked slowly, pushing down his need to pull you to him.

"Y/N's hair is freaking awesome, Cap! Haven't you ever tried braiding it?" He asked, combing his fingers through your hair. You hummed and closed your eyes, the affection honestly feeling nice.

"No," Steve said, watching you two carefully. "Uh, hey, Y/N. Do you--"

"Y/N's gonna help me in the lab," Tony said quickly before standing up. He took your hand and pulled you after him, making you yelp in surprise.

"Oh, alright," Steve muttered, watching you go off. You glanced over your shoulder and gave him a small smile.

As soon as you both vanished in the lab, you whispered, "Tony, what was that? He was finally--"

"Exactly! Just keep it up. Push him past his limit and make him snap." Your eye twitched at that, not sure what was going through his head. "If he's reacting from me just braiding your hair and cuddling on the couch, imagine if he saw all the other bullshit we used to do!"

You sighed, biting your lip as you thought about before nodding. "Alright, alright."

\--

Steve took a deep breath, restraining himself as he saw you rubbing Tony's shoulders. The man under your hands groaned lightly. "Freaking magic hands," He muttered lowly.

You smiled and worked out the knots in his back. "Better?"

"Holy god, yes!" Tony moaned as you worked out a particularly nasty knot. You rolled your eyes at the sound and shifted behind him. He looked up and smiled to Steve. "Dude, you gotta feel her hands."

"I have," Steve snapped, clenching his jaw. Tony raised an eyebrow, to which Steve had cleared his throat. "I'll be in the gym." With that, Steve was off.

Tony smirked and looked to you. The two of you fist-bumped. "I'm getting a drink, man."

"Okay. I'll give you a massage when you get back."

You rolled your eyes and made your way towards the kitchen. As soon as you rounded the corner, an arm wrapped around your waist and pushed you against the wall. You gasped and moaned softly as Steve's lips crushed yours. "S-Steve," You mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Tony," You purred, biting your lip. Steve's eyes flickered and he threw you over his shoulder. "Steve!"

He said nothing as he stormed to your room. The man kicked the door behind him and dropped you on the bed. You barely had a moment of breath before he was on you. His lips were crushed against yours and his hands were clamped onto your wrists. "Steve," You moaned, arching up into him.

"What were you doing? Throwing yourself at Stark? You're mine," He growled, kissing and nipping down your jaw. You whimpered as he moved his lips to your neck. "Fawning over him. Ignoring me."

"You were the one who hasn't even looked at me!" You snapped. He growled and bit your neck harshly, making you moan quietly. "S-Steve."

He tore off your pants and underwear, keeping your wrists clamped under one hand. His free hand began to tease your folds, making you gasp as he rubbed at your clit quickly before teasing at your entrance. He pushed a single finger in, making you whimper and moan. "You are my girl, Y/N. Only I can do this to you, got it?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes, what?" He asked, curling his finger against your sweet spot.

"Fuck! Yes, Sir!" He pulled his finger away. "Steve, please."

Steve flipped you onto your stomach and wrapped his hand gently around your throat. He squeezed enough that you whimpered. You heard his zipper go down and adjusted behind you. You pressed back against him as you felt him teasing your folds.

"Why the hell were you toying with him? What were you two plotting?" He bent over and pressed his lips to your ear. "Tell me and I'll make you cum."

You shuddered and slumped under him before looking back at him. "You wouldn't talk to me," You whispered in a weak whine. He hummed, keeping his gaze even. "You barely looked at me. It was the o-only way I could get your attention."

Steve watched you for a long moment before pushing in slowly, making you whimper beneath him. He kissed the bite marks on your neck gently as his hand on your throat rubbed gently. "I won't do it again," He promised before thrusting hard. "But I don't want you fawning over Stark again."

"Yes, Sir," You moaned, a smile breaking across your face as he pumped into you. "Oh, Steve!"

Steve groaned and stood straight, holding your hips tightly. He watched as you clutched at the sheets, shaking under him already. He moaned and licked his lips, gasping when you began to thrust back into him. "That's it, Doll. Just enjoy it," He whispered, wrapping his arms around you.

You yelped and giggled as he moved you both onto the bed, kissing the back of your neck. He chuckled and pushed into you quickly, feeling you tightening around him. You felt his hand slide under you and between your legs before they found your clit. "Cum for me. You only cum for me, right?"

"Yes! Ah, Steve!" You gasped and moaned as you began to orgasm. You vaguely heard him moaning as he rode you through the waves before pulling away. You whimpered and gasped as he flipped you onto your back. His head ducked down between your legs. You moaned and pushed your hands into his hair, tugging gently. "Steve..."

He moaned as he ate you out, tasting your slick and rubbing your thighs. He slid a finger into you, teasing you as he kissed up to your clit. He smirked as your thighs shook and your body tensed up in pleasure. He pushed a second finger in and curled them against your g-spot as he flicked your clit with his tongue.

"God, Steve," You gasped as you felt a second orgasm come up and hit you before you could register it.

Steve moaned and sat up, stroking himself as he licked his lips and working his fingers against your g-spot. "That's my girl," He purred. You whimpered and whined as you sat up. Steve's eyebrow quirked up before his face softened as you crawled into his lap. You pressed your forehead against his as you sank onto him, whimpering. He cupped your face and held you to him as he rocked his hips up. "Y/N."

"I love you, Steve," You whispered, pecking his lips as you rocked against him. Steve's eyes rolled back in pleasure, a low moan escaping his throat. "I missed you so much."

The soldier hugged you to him, stopping your movements as he opened his eyes again, focusing on you. "I missed you too. Please forgive me." You smiled and kissed him lovingly as you rolled your hips again. Steve guided your body, forcing you to ride him and watch you moan quietly. "One more for me. I want to watch you cum on more time for me."

"Steve!" You moaned, wrapping your arms tight around his neck. He watched as you lost yourself in the pleasure, moving on pure instinct.

He moaned and worked you through your third orgasm. He gasped and moaned as he tensed up, trying to stave off his own orgasm. However, you pushed him onto his back with such force it ripped the air from his lungs and made him laugh lightly. You smiled and kissed him as you rode him hard, swallowing his grunts and moans. You felt him swelling and throbbing inside of you and moaned with him. Just as he was about to cum, you pulled off him and dropped between his legs. The second your lips wrapped around him, Steve threw his head back and shouted through his release, making you shudder as his bitter taste hit your tongue.

You moaned and bobbed your head as you dragged your tongue along him. You swallowed him down before pulling away with a wet pop, panting as you looked up at him. Steve grinned and pulled you to him, kissing your cheek lovingly. "Damn, Y/N," He panted softly, making you blush and smile as you curled up to him.

"How come you get to rip off my pants and I'm stuck dealing with a fully dressed captain?" You teased. He chuckled and kissed your neck playfully, making you giggle.

"I'm sorry about all that," He finally said, rubbing your back gently. "Last mission...The guy was threatening to use you and..." He trailed off and sighed.

You rolled your eyes and moved over him, pulling his chin up so he'd look at you. "I'm strong enough to throw you around in bed, Rogers. I think some egotistical scientist might be overzealous." Steve chuckled and hugged you to him, kissing your head.

"Maybe."


	99. Silver. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky discovers Y/N's piercings.

You laughed as Bucky swayed to the music you were playing, distracted from your fight. "Oh Christ, Buck," You giggled out.

"It's catchy," He confessed at last, laughing with you as you both fell into the rhythm.

You just smiled as you danced with him, glad he was enjoying himself a little. It was seldom the Winter Soldier cut loose like this, only doing so with Steve when you'd first met the duo. Now, having him so...relaxed with you made you happy. You yelped when his hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling you to him.

"C'mon, Y/N!" He laughed, spinning you and pulling you to dance with him. You were surprised by his sudden need to dance but went with it. However, as he had spun you, his metal arm brushed over your breasts. You gasped out a moan and fell against him. "Y/N?" He asked worriedly, looking down at your flushed cheeks. He took a chance and brushed his arm again, hearing it this time. Your soft moan and the soft tink of metal against metal. "What's this?" He asked lowly, curious as well as aroused.

"Bucky," You moaned, biting your lip.

"What is it? What's got you wound up?"

"Bucky, quit teasing me!" You whined, pushing him off. You swung your foot out, ready to continue sparing. The soldier smirked and blocked your kick and easily flipped you over him. Your cheeks were flushed as a new adrenaline pumped through you, spurred on by lust. "C'mon then, Barnes. You wanted to spar didn't you?"

Bucky hummed and lunged at you. Easily, you were pinned to the ground, groaned in discomfort. You gave him a soft glare which he smirked at. "So, what is it you were hiding, Dollface?" He asked lowly, leaning closer to you. You squirmed under him, gulping. He hummed and kissed your cheek, making you shiver. "Showers?"

"Showers," You whispered, nodding. He immediately wrapped your legs around him, kissing you as he stood. He growled as you kissed his neck, hurrying to the showers. He slammed the door shut behind him and pressed you against the tile wall as his hand reached beyond the curtain, turning the knob. You nipped and made him groan as he pressed into you. "Bucky," You mewled.

"What were you hiding, Y/N?" He asked again.

You smirked and said, "What? Want to find out, Soldier?"

"I do, Ma'am," He hummed, nuzzling under your chin. You smirked and pushed him back, causing him to stumble. You quickly ripped off your shirt, tossing it at him before turning around. He smirked and eyed you as your back was to him. You reached back and unclasped your bra, letting it slide down your body. Bucky licked his lips, enjoying the sight of your curved body being exposed to him. You then pushed down your pants and panties. "Geez, Y/N," He moaned, palming himself as you stretched. Before he could see anything, you slipped into the shower, giggling as he grinned. "Oh c'mon," He chuckled out.

"Well, c'mon in then," You called out, smirking as you stood under the hot spray. You hummed as you ran your fingers through your hair as you heard clothes shifting and the curtain being drawn. You smirked as you saw his gaze fixated on your breasts. "Like them?"

Bucky licked his lips, seeing the metal bars through your nipples. "Piercings? Really?" He asked in surprise. You giggled, dropping your arms to your sides. Bucky hummed and gently cupped a breast in his hands, making you moan softly as his metal thumb rubbed over it, jostling the bar. "Fuck, that's...hot."

You gasped as he bent his head down and began to toy with your nipples. "Damn, Buck," You giggled as he smirked up to you. He flicked his tongue as he knelled onto the ground, rubbing your hip with his free hand as the metal cupped your other breast, tweaking the bar and making you moan loudly. "B-Bucky!"

Bucky growled and kissed down your stomach, sucking gently at your skin. He pulled your knee over his shoulder, opening you up for him as his fingers tugged lightly on one of your silver bars. You squirmed, arching your chest up as you smirked. "You're a f-fucking tease, Bucky," You moaned, pushing your hands through his hair.

"Doll, I haven't done a thing yet," He growled, leaning into your hands. He then spread your folds with his metal fingers, making you keen. "You sure about this, Y/N?"

"God yes," You moaned as he pressed his fingers into you, making you wail softly. You gasped and moaned, rocking your hips down.

Bucky hummed, watching you squirming against the wall as you moaned softly. You rode against the two chilled fingers inside of you, whimpering as he rubbed against your g-spot. He leaned in and licked lightly at your clit, earning a lovely groan. His blue eyes watched you as his tongue flicked your clit and his fingers rubbed perfectly.

"B-Buck--Bucky! Fuck! Fucking--Ah!" You gasped as you orgasmed, shaking hard as your knees buckled. Bucky's arms quickly wrapped around you, catching you against him as he stood. You panted and clung to him, whimpered as his forehead pressed against yours. "Bucky..."

"Easy there, Doll," He whispered into your ear, kissing your jaw. You hummed, enjoying his gentle affection. He carefully wrapped your legs around his waist, smiling as you cupped his face. He moaned softly as you kissed him, savoring the sweet taste of your lips. He lined himself to you before lowering you onto his cock, swallowing your moan. He paused, allowing you to adjust to him. He broke the kiss to thrust once into you, smirking at the sound of your moan. "So tight...wet for me..." He moaned softly, grabbing your hips and bouncing you on his cock.

"Oh fuck, Bucky!" You moaned, tugging his hair.

You listened to his growls and grunts, trying to remember how sparing turned into hot shower sex! His mouth was suddenly on your breasts, sucking at the nipple bar and nudging it with his teeth. Oh right. That. The nipple bars you had. The thing that turned him on more than it should have. You shook as he kept bouncing you on his cock, feeling the knot tightening as you gasped and moaned.

Your name was chanted out of his mouth, muffled by your breast. You mewled and tugged at his hair before whining as he set you down. He quickly turned you and bent you over, slamming into you with a loud moan. You shouted as you orgasmed again, shaking hard as you leaned more into the wall.

"Buck...Bucky...Bucky, please!" You choked out.

"Ah fuck!" He grunted, stilling inside of you as he orgasmed with you, shuddering as your third orgasm made your walls tightened around him. "Y/N," He whispered, kissing your neck as his cock pumped the last of his load into you.

You panted as he dragged his lips over your neck, his hands rubbing your body gently before the chill of the shower finally hit you. You shuddered a moment before his warm chest pressed to your back, covering your body completely. "Let's finish up and get to bed," He hummed.

"It's only three," You giggled.

"And?"


	100. Pretty Captain. Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FTM!Reader and Steve are dominated by Nat.

Natasha smiled as she leaned against the door, seeing Steve in your lap. The sight would've been amusing to anyone else, seeing the larger man straddling a thinner man, kissing him as gently as he good. To Natasha, it was a sight. Seeing her boys clinging to each other for some form of friction as their tongs melded together as a thin line of spit dribbled from your mouth. Steve pulled away and licked away the saliva, making you keen under him.

"You two are having fun," Natasha finally commented, licking her lips. You both jolted, flushed as you looked to her. You whimpered, knowing she'd seen you kissing. You almost couldn't stand the thought of being let off easy. She smirked as Steve scrambled off of your lap. She locked the door behind her as she stepped in. "We should play, right, boys?"

"Please, ma'am," You whined as Steve gulped anxiously. She jerked her head and you smiled, laying Steve down. You kissed at his neck, listening to his soft groan of pleasure as you moved between his legs.

"Since Steve was on top of you, it's clear he initiated it, right?" She asked. Steve hummed out a sound of agreement, knowing he'd been caught in the act. "So then...I guess it should be Steve being punished then?"

"Oh fuck," Steve groaned, bucking his hips up against you. You whimpered as he began to grind against you, feeling the line of his erection. "Please, Ma'am," He begged, looking to Natasha desperately.

"Go on, Y/N," She instructed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna show you some tricks." She watched you strip Steve's pants and boxers down. She took hold of his cock and began to stroke as you kissed Steve's inner thighs, helping him out of his clothing. "You're not allowed to cum, Steve. Got it?"

Steve huffed and nodded, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the gentle kisses and strokes he'd been receiving. You kissed up his thighs, your breath falling over his sack. "Ma'am?" You hummed. "I wanna do it, please?"

Natasha smirked and nodded. "I'm gonna show you what to do, just don't let him cum, okay?" You nodded in response and watched her move, wrapping her lips around him. You watched Steve twitch and rubbed his thighs gently. She sucked him off, moaning softly around him as she pressed two of her fingers to your lips. You shuddered and licked and sucked at them. She thrusted her fingers slowly, letting them soak before pulling them away. You thought she'd touch herself, get herself off while she watched. Instead, she nudged Steve's leg with her elbow, making him spread his legs.

You watched her push her fingers into his hole, seeing it stretch and squeeze. She pulled off his cock, fingering him and opening him up. He was panting beneath her, his cock twitching from the loss of contact. "Go on, Y/N," She said before pulling away completely.

Steve groaned softly, missing her touch instantly. He looked down at you, watching you gulp as you bit your lip. You moved closer, lapping at his sack gently. He groaned softly, shuddering as you dragged your tongue up his length before sliding your fingers to his mouth. Steve sucked on the appendages, licking and soaking them before you pulled them away. You carefully slid one finger into him as you stroked his cock.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned, shaking as you slid in the second and curled them right against his prostate. He moaned as you thrusted them slowly, careful not to overwhelm him. He then felt your lips around his cock and moaned loudly as you bobbed your head. "Y/N!" He moaned. You sucked hard as you opened him up. You watched him whimper and moan as you pulled away. "No, please!" He begged.

"Ah ah!" Natasha chided, wrapping her arms around you. You whimpered as she rubbed your chest, her fingers lightly caressing the scars. "C'mon, boys. Let's have some fun."

"How, Ma'am?" You asked, pressing back against her.

"Hmmm...You don't have your surgery until next month, do you?" You shook your head in response. "How do you want this? You were so viciously attacked by our captain..."

You licked your lips, tongue scraping lightly over your own stubble. "Can I ride him, Ma'am?" You asked, kissing her hand as she palmed the front of your jeans. You hated what was beneath the cloth, but couldn't deny the pleasure of Steve fucking up into you could bring. "I want to ride his hard cock so bad."

Natasha smiled and undid your jeans pushing them down as she kissed down your spine. She nipped softly at your tailbone. You moaned, feeling yourself getting wet as you watched Steve squirm. "Go on then. Just don't let him cum until I say so. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," You moaned as you stepped out of your boxers before crawling up his legs. You almost immediately sunk down onto Steve's cock, moaning with him. Your voice cracked lowly as you bit your lip, looking down at Steve's flushed cheeks.

Steve grunted and moaned as you began to ride him, loving the feeling of being inside you. He watched you bounced in his lap, his balls drawing up tight as his breathing increased. "Stop," Natasha instructed. You rose up, leaving only Steve's tip inside you, leaving the man beneath you begging. "Now, now, Steven. You need to learn your lesson, understand?"

He groaned and threw his head back against the pillows, whining softly. Natasha smirked and kissed him softly, sucking lightly on his lips. "Ma'am," He muttered as he rubbed your thighs. "I wanna...I wanna taste you so bad."

"That's a good boy," She purred before standing, stripping completely. She straddled his head, petting his soft blonde hair. "Go on then, Captain."

Steve growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him. He moaned as he licked and sucked at her, thrusting his tongue into her. She moaned and rocked her hips before smirking to you, nodding. You began to ride Steve again, matching up to Natasha's speed. You leaned back, using his knees for support as you thrusted down against him, making him grunt and moan.

"M-Ma'am, please!" You moaned, your entire body starting to tense and slow.

Natasha smirked and grabbed your hips, forcing you down onto his cock as she ordered "Cum" lowly. You moaned and orgasmed hard, your nails scoring down Steve's abs. he grunted and thrust up hard into you, riding you through the pleasure as he sucked on Natasha's clit. She moaned, shaking a bit as she watched you lose control of yourself, your body consumed by the pleasure.

"Fuck yes," She moaned throwing her head back as she came hard on Steve's tongue. He moaned and worked you both through your orgasms, shaking as he neared his own. "Y/N, move."

You whimpered, and pulled away, smirking as Natasha moved beside you. You both moved, licking either side of Steve's cock. The man moaned loudly, shaking as his back arched. "Ma'am, Y/N, please!"

"Cum for us, Steve," Natasha ordered. "Cum right now."

You sucked hard at his base as his cock pulsed, shooting his load over his stomach. You mouthed down and sucked at his sack, stroking him and working him through his orgasm as Natasha licked up his seed from his abs. You moaned and sucked the last of it from his tip, tasting him and you on his cockhead.

Finally, he slumped against the bed, completely spent as he panted. His eyes fell shut. Before long, he felt a small body curl against him. He looked down to see you curling into him, nuzzling his chest. He smiled and hugged you as Natasha got dressed.

"Was there a reason you came in here?" He asked softly.

"Not that I can remember," Natasha said with a smirk before slipping out. Steve just rolled his eyes. Natasha never forgets a thing.


	101. Yes, Master. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki busts Y/N masturbating without permission.

You groaned as you rolled your hips. The vibrator stimulated your clit, making you shake a bit as you neared your orgasm. You bit your lip, rolling your head as you closed your eyes. You whimpered softly as you neared your orgasm, ready to let go when you suddenly felt cuffs on your ankles and wrists, pulling you to be spread wide.

You gasped as you looked up to see Loki standing at the foot of the bed. His eyebrow was quirked in challenge as he looked down at you, taking in the sight of you. He licked his lips as he sighed, picking up your vibrator. "Loki, please," You begged, squirming and jerking against the leather restraints.

Loki jutted his jaw out, watching you for a long moment before turning off your vibrator. He set it down on the table beside your bed. He spoke slowly, with purpose. "You were touching yourself." You shuddered at the low intensity of his voice, biting your lip to keep from whining. "What is my rule?" He asked.

Your throat swelled, your heart thudding as you looked up at him. You were ready to respond, but his look left you whimpering softly. He sighed, softening his gaze as he crawled up your body, straddling your hips. He cupped your face gently, wiping his thumbs over your cheeks. "You know I love you, don't you, Y/N?"

"Yes, Loki," You whispered, kissing his thumb as he dragged it over your lips. "And I love you."

Loki smiled gently and pressed his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes. "You are my beloved, and you are my treasure." He then kissed your forehead. "But you were instructed to not touch yourself...You disobeyed me."

You shuddered, arching to press against him as he stood. You whined, licking your lips as he walked to the chest he kept in the room. "Loki, pl--" Upon his look, you shuddered and corrected yourself. "Master..."

"Good girl," He praised, pulling out a riding crop. You licked your lips, squirming as he dragged the leather along your thigh. You gasped as he brought it down on your thigh. He watched the skin redden under the strike, smirking a bit. "You disobeyed me."

"Oh, Master," You moaned as he swatted your thigh again. You yelped as you suddenly felt his fingers at your folds, teasing you. "Fuck!"

"Such a vulgar mouth," Loki hummed, licking his lips as he pushed two fingers into you. You moaned loudly as he fingered you, shaking as your walls squeezed him. He curled his fingers against your g-spot before pulling them away, swatting the crop against your pussy. You yelped and whined, pouting your lip to him. He then rubbed the end of the crop against your cheek. "You need to learn, Y/N."

You shivered, licking your lips as the crop dragged down your chest. He then swatted the crop across your breasts, making you moan out again. He gave you several harsh swats to your chest and stomach before moving to your thighs. Between every five swats, he would finger you until you were right on the edge before pulling away, leaving you begging for more before he swatted at your throbbing pussy again.

Finally, he set down the crop, watching you panting. You were wound up completely from him, welts raising on your flesh as a light layer of sweat coated your torso. Loki smirked, taking in the sight of you. He hummed as he walked around to your side, cupping your face gently. "Do you need to use the safe word, Darling?"

"No, Master," You panted, nuzzling his hand. "I can take more."

Loki smiled and bent down, kissing your lips softly. "That's my girl," He hummed, stroking his thumb over your cheek. "Would you like a small reward?" You bit your lip and nodded. "What would you like? Ah!" He said as you opened your mouth. "You're not allowed to cum. You're still being punished."

You blinked, biting your lip as you thought. Your eyes glanced to the erection he had under his slacks. "Please let me suck your cock, Master," You mewled, squirming and pulling against your restraints.

Loki smirked and moved to straddle your chest. He pulled up his tunic and pushed down his pants just enough to free his cock. You licked your lips at the sight of it swollen and leaking with pre-cum. Loki swiped a bead on his thumb and brought it to your lips, moaning with you as you sucked on his thumb. He then tugged your hair and pulled your head to him.

He groaned softly as you got to work at his cock, licking and sucking at him. He listened to your soft moan as your throat vibrated against his cock. He licked his lips, watching you for a brief moment before adjusting. He slipped his fingers into your hands, to which you quickly squeezed at them. You moaned as he began to thrust down into your throat. You shuddered, looking up at him as tears began to well into your eyes, silently begging for him.

Loki smirked as he watched you take his cock, loving the way you felt around him. He suddenly felt your throat contract and pulled back to his tip, making shallow thrusts as he watched your eyes shut tight, your nose flaring as you panted through it. He moaned as your tongue dragged lazily along his length.

You gasped as he suddenly pulled away, spit trailing down the corners over your mouth. "M-Master!" You whined, looking up to him.

"What?" He asked with a grin as he jerked his cock. "Don't want to feel me in your heat?"

"I-I do, Master!" You cried out, cheeks flushing as you squirmed again. "Please!"

Loki smirked and moved between your legs before stripping down. He slid his hands appreciatively down your body, humming as he spread your folds with his index fingers. "So wet...You don't cum without my order. Understand, girl?"

"Yes, Master," You mewled, shaking again. He wasted no time in teasing you and slid into you. You yelled and moaned, back arching off the bed as he slid home. You shook and whined, looking up at him as he squeezed your hands gently. "L-Loki." His expression changed to worry as he watched you whimper. "Legs."

He nodded and snapped his fingers, the cuffs on your ankles vanishing. You sighed in relief, whimpering a bit as the release let him rub perfectly inside you. He watched you adjust before you nodded. He then grabbed your hips and began to thrust harshly into you.

"Oh, Y/N," He moaned, lost in your slick walls. He grunted in an animalistic way, shaking as he looked down at you. He watched you moan for him as tears rolled down your face. You were frustrated, teetering on the edge with no release. He licked his lips, growling as he moved to lay his body against yours, feeling your slicked chest slide against his. "Y/N," He moaned into your ear. You whimpered as he nipped at the cartilage of it, feeling your body tensing as you neared your release. "Cum."

"Master!" You screamed, body shuddering and arching as you met his thrusts, cumming hard around him. He moaned and moved faster, his hips fucking you into the mattress now as he reached his hand out. He grabbed the vibrator and brought it to your clit, flicking it on. He moaned with you as your orgasm ebbed on, making you shake and scream louder.

"Fuck yes!" He moaned before pulling away. He gasped and moaned as the first load hit your thigh, then your stomach, and finally dripping down your labia. You whimpered and moaned as he licked his lips at the sight. He swiped the seed from your crotch and brought his fingers to your lips. "Clean them."

You moaned as you sucked on his fingers, meeting his dominating gaze. He smirked before pulling them away. "Master?" You asked, shuddering as he walked to the chest again.

"You're still being punished, Darling," He said, pulling out the collar and leash. "I was kind enough to let you cum once. Now, you will join me in the living room, like a good pet, and watch a movie with me while I tease that hungry cunt of yours?"

You moaned out a "Yes, Master" as you bit your lip, grinning devilishly.


	102. Doctor, Doctor! Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce decide to share their favorite doctor.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" You asked, seeing the men in front of you. Bruce had Tony's arm around his shoulder, helping him stand right as soot covered them, Tony clearly hurting through his smirk.

 

"Sorry, Y/N," Bruce said, helping him into the room. "I know we give you trouble."

 

"Trouble I can handle. Seeing you two constantly getting hurt? That's another story." You helped Bruce lay him on the bed, sighing as you went to your medical kit. "Seriously, guys. You really need to be more careful."

 

"But then we wouldn't be able to see you," Tony quipped playfully before groaning softly. You sighed as you made a gesture. Bruce helped you take off Tony's shirt, revealing a large bruise. "Ow!" The man hissed as you pressed your hand gently against his side. "Getting rough there, aren't ya?"

 

"You haven't even seen me rough, Tony," You quipped, smirking as you got an ice pack for him. "You're a big baby! It's just a surface bruise."

 

"But it hurts," Tony pouted. He then smirked and leaned close to you, nose brushing against yours. "But, how rough can you get?"

 

You pursed your lips as a blush hit your cheeks. Tony grinned and kissed you, shocking you for a moment as you jumped away. Arms wrapped around you as you were pulled into Bruce's lap. His lips pressed against your neck softly, nuzzling gently. "B-Bruce?"

 

"No fair, Banner," Tony pouted, shifting on the bed. "I'm that one that got hurt."

 

"Sucks for you, right, Y/N?" Bruce chuckled out, rubbing at your thighs gently.

 

You moaned softly, leaning into Bruce as he kissed your neck softly. Bruce's hands groped over your body, squeezing and rubbing gently as Tony sat in front of you, cupping your face. "Guys, what is all this?"

 

"We've been wanting you for ages, Y/N," Tony whispered, kissing your jaw softly. "C'mon. We see enough of each other; it was bound to happen."

 

"You sound barbaric," You gritted out before tugging him close. You kissed him hard as you grinded against Bruce's growing erection, earning a soft moan from the scientists. Bruce's fingers pinched at your nipple, earning a soft, "Ah!" from your lips. "Oh god."

 

Tony pushed off your lab coat with Bruce's help, watching you whimpering as you felt Bruce's teeth nip softly into your neck. You groaned, tugging at Tony's shirt. He pulled you into his lap, kissing you as you pressed against him. Bruce moaned and began to palm himself, watching the two of you makeout turning him on more than it should.

 

You began to kiss Tony's neck, grinding into him. You admitted long ago you'd wanted this, having Tony and Bruce needy and moaning. You wanted to feel them. Perhaps it was just seeing too much of them, or rather too little in your time mending their wounds. You'd longed to drag your tongue across their skin and to feel their hands on you. You supposed you were getting that then.

 

Tony sucked a mark onto your neck, unbuttoning your shirt and throwing it open to cup your breasts. "Shit, Y/N. Fucking amazing rack." He moaned, groping your breasts before pinching the nipples through your bra.

 

"Share now, Tony," You teased before smirking to Bruce, seeing him pressing into his palm. "C'mere, Bruce."

 

Bruce moaned and stepped close, cupping your face as you kissed him. You placed one of their hands on either breast, moaning as they began to grab and grind into you. You weren't sure whose hand it was but one of them unlatched your bra, letting the garment drop to the ground. Tony's lips immediately latched to a nipple, making you cry out as Bruce turned your head to swallow the moan into his mouth.

 

You felt Bruce's hands open your pants and slide a single hand down them. He cupped your sex, holding you in place as you tried to grind into it. Ash smudges swiped across your skin, making you groan in slight irritation. "You two are going to make me filthy."

 

"Fuck yeah, we are," Tony grunted before kissing you.

 

Bruce rubbed you through your panties, making you whimper and moan. He toyed with your clit, making you cry out softly and nip at Tony's lip. "God, she's soaked," Bruce hissed, nipping at your neck. You cried out as Tony pulled down your pants, leaving you nearly naked between the men. Bruce's fingers slipped into you, clenching tightly at the two. "I don't know if she can fit our cocks," Bruce teased, kissing up the back of your neck.

 

"Oh she will. She'll be screaming too," Tony promised, biting his lip as he watched you being fingered by the usually mild-mannered man. "Holy fuck..." He groaned, meeting your eyes.

 

"Please, someone just f-fuck me--There! Right there!" You cried out, shaking as Bruce's fingers curled against your g-spot as the heel of his hand rubbed your clit. You moaned loudly as you suddenly orgasmed, the sudden wave cresting as Tony sucked on your nipple again. You shook and writhed in Bruce's lap for a long moment before panting as you leaned against him. He kissed your neck gently before turning your head and kissing your lips.

 

Bruce then watched as you climbed into Tony's lap, grinding against him. He pulled out his cock, pushing his pants to his thighs and began to jerk off, watching you two. You moaned as you found the outline of his cock, searching for the right angle. Finally, you were able to grind against Tony's jeans perfectly, making him moan and grunt softly in your ear as he squeezed at your ass.

 

"Fucking perfect," Tony moaned, moving you faster as he ducked his head down, sucking your nipple into his mouth again. His eyes flicked up to your face, watching you as he swirled his tongue around the hardened bud. He moaned and sucked as he felt you shake a bit. "Go on, Y/N," he whispered. "Cum on my jeans."

 

You whimpered as you clung to him, his hands dragging you up and down faster. Your clit caught on the seam-line and you buried your face in Tony's neck, hiding the face you were making as you cried out, orgasming again. His hands rubbed at your ass, squeezing as a finger rubbed lightly over your hole. You gasped and pressed against him, shaking as you tugged at his hair.

 

"Y/N," Bruce moaned, swiping his thumb over his slit. You smirked and moved between his legs, stroking him gently as you petted his head. The scientist carefully tugged down your panties slowly, licking his lips as he saw how wet you were. He rubbed at your folds carefully before you smirked. You bent over, spreading your legs to Tony to see how wet you were and stroked Bruce's cock slowly. "Oh fuck..." He groaned as you lapped at his tip.

 

You hummed and sucked him into your mouth as Tony's hands grabbed at your ass. You felt his thumbs spreading your folds and his tongue taking a long lick from your clit to your ass, making you moan around Bruce's cock. Tony flicked his tongue against your tight hole as his fingers toyed with your clit, making you shake as you bobbed your head slowly.

 

Bruce tugged at your hair, tilting your head back. He began to thrust into your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat. Tony's tongue pushed into your hole as he slid a finger into your pussy. He pumped his finger in time with the flick of his tongue, making you shake and cry out around Bruce as he thrusted faster into your throat.

 

You gasped for air as you pulled off of his cock before climbing into his lap. You rubbed against his cock, shaking a bit as he grabbed at your ass. You slowly sank onto him, both of you moaning as you kissed his neck. You slowly began to ride him, enjoying how he twitched inside of you.

 

"Oh, Y/N," Bruce moaned, watching you bounce on him as he leaned into the chair. He reached his hands up, cupping your breasts gently. He squeezed and bit his lip, feeling the weight of them as they bounced lightly. You moaned and clutched at his shirt as you grinded down on him, his slacks rubbing your clit. "Shit. You're already--Fuck...gonna cum again?"

 

"Yes, yes! Fuck, ah, Bruce!" You moaned, shaking as he held you up, thrusting up hard into you. You screamed out in pleasure, loving the way he rubbed against your g-spot. "Bruce! Ah!"

 

Bruce growled and groaned, his hips losing rhythm before he hissed out a "Ah fuck!" before pushing you to your knees. He stroked himself, groaning as you sucked on his tip. He groaned and watched as his cock pulsed in your mouth before spilling into your mouth. You moaned and stilled, looking up at him before you were suddenly yanked away. You found yourself on your stomach, hard cock pressing against your pussy.

 

"Dammit, Tony," Bruce grunted, stroking himself as he let out the last of his load on the floor. He watched you cry out as Tony pushed into you, moaning with you as he panted.

 

"Hogging her," Tony grunted, rolling his head back as he gripped your hips. "We agreed to sh-share--Fuck!" He moaned as you rocked back against him before he started to thrust into you harshly. You screamed out as you orgasmed, making him groan loudly. "Holy shit, Baby..." He groaned and grabbed the back of your neck, pushing you so your ass was in the air for him. He gave your ass a light slap, making you gasp and moan as you clenched around him. "Like that?" He asked before slapping much harder now.

 

"Y-Yes!" You moaned, shaking now as your body heated more. You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to calm your oversensitive nerves when a third hand tugged your hair. You looked up as Bruce slid his already hard cock into your mouth, making you moan loudly around him.

 

The men grunted and moaned as they moved in sync, never letting you feel empty long as Tony thrusted harder. You cried out and fell into another orgasm, shaking hard as you felt something building inside of you.

 

"God, need to fuck her ass," Bruce finally growled.

 

Tony nodded and moved you, laying back on the bed as you straddled him. Bruce watched you ride Tony for a second before reaching into his coat, grabbing the small bottle of lube he had and squeezed some into his hand. He lathered his cock before pressing it against your hole. You whimpered and stilled, tensing up too much.

 

"Relax, Baby," Tony encouraged, cupping your breasts and tugging at your nipples. He rolled the buds between his fingers, flicking gently as Bruce spread your cheeks. He slowly pushed into you, making you gasp and grunt softly. "She's...Oh fuck, she tightening up," Tony rasped out, shaking a bit.

 

You gasped and moaned as Bruce finally stopped, letting his cock twitch in you. You still between them, adjusting to how they felt. You finally rocked your hips and both men moaned before they began thrusting. You cried out with them as you began to move in time with them. Your sweat slicked body pressed between their clothed chests. Two separate hands found your breasts, groping and tugging as you shook. Bruce's free hand found your clit while Tony's grabbed your hip.

 

You opened your mouth and let out a silent scream as your walls clamped around them and you orgasmed hard, squirting over Tony's cock. The men grunted and moaned with you as they thrusted faster. Tony came next, burying himself deeper into your cunt as he gasped.

 

Bruce gave a few more thrusts before grunting lowly as he still, cumming into your ass. You whimpered as you finally fell against Tony, cringing a little as Bruce kissed your back gently. Slowly, both of them pulled out, Tony rubbing your back gently as he laid with you.

 

You smiled as you kissed Tony softly while squeezing Bruce's hand. "Next time, just ask," You teased.


	103. My Beautiful Boy. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is submitting to Y/N.

Bucky flushed as he stared at his reflection. He bit down on the gag as he took a deep breath, shifting his hips and moaning lowly. The plug in him rubbed against his prostate as he bit down on the rubber gag ball. He could see his cock straining against the thong, leaking and staining the satin fabric. He kept his legs spread on the couch, watching as you stood behind him with a cold expression. "You can stop anytime, Bucky," You whispered gently as you cupped his face, meeting his gaze in the mirror's reflection. "But I will say...You look beautiful like this."

 

He shuddered, as your hands gently rubbed his chest, taking his nipples between his fingers. You tugged and twisted gently, hearing his muffled grunt escaping. You moved around the sofa, grabbing a small device. Bucky's eyes widened as he stared at you, watching you click a button before vibrations pulsed from his ass. He let out a muffled "Oh fuck!" as he pulled against the cuffs, grinding down against the plug.

 

"Such a good boy," You purred, cupping his face. He screwed his eyes shut to try and calm his nerves as his cock twitched under the fabric. "Maybe I should put a cock ring on you?" Bucky shook his head, looking up at you as he rocked his hips down against the plug. You smirked and knelled between his legs. "Keep your legs open for me. I'll let you cum when you want to. First...what do you do when you need to stop?"

 

Bucky grunted quickly three times, squirming as he watched you smile in approval. You careful took hold of the end of the plug and began to wiggle it. Bucky moaned loudly at that, throwing his head back as his eyes watered in pleasure.

 

You smirked, teasing him before licking gently around his hole through the underwear. He squirmed more, taking the plug in more. You turned up the intensity of it, watching him shake and moan as you pulled the fabric aside. You watched him squeezing at the plug with a smirk before lapping at his hole.

 

Bucky panted and moaned, relaxing as he felt your tongue on him. He moaned weakly, looking down to see the reflection again. He studied the curve of your back as he watched your head bob slowly in time with the movements of your tongue. Your ass perked out as you moved it in time with the thrusts of your tongue. He then gasped as you tugged at the plug before pushing it in deeper. He moaned softly, his cock twitching again.

 

You moaned as you pulled out the plug, kissing his thigh gently. "There's my good boy. Miss being filled up already?" Bucky nodded quickly, looking to you pleading. You hummed and dove your head down, thrusting your tongue into him. Bucky let out a howling moan, your tongue flicking against him and pushing him closer to the edge. You smirked and pulled his cock from under the fabric. You stroked it in time with each flick of your tongue, swiping your thumb over the head of his cock.

 

Bucky shouted and came hard, shaking as his load shot up and landed on your face. You kept your lazy pace, working him through his orgasm before using your free hand to slide two fingers into him and curling them against his prostate. He let out another cry as he panted hard, loving how you tormented and stimulated him.

 

Finally you pulled away and stood, letting him catch his breath as you unbuckled the gag, letting it fall from his mouth and dangle around his neck like a collar. "Mistress," He moaned, whimpered as you kissed his nose.

 

"Good boy. Now. Clean up your mess." You ordered lowly, making him shudder. You moaned softly as he began to clean his cum of your face with his tongue. He carefully lapped and moaned as he tasted himself. "My beautiful boy. So good to me."

 

He moaned softly as you stood upright, petting his head. He gulped and leaned into your touch. "Mistress...Wanna please you so badly."

 

You hummed and climbed up the couch, straddling his head. "Go on then. Use that pretty mouth on me, Bucky."

 

Bucky moaned and lapped at your folds as you lowered yourself onto his lips. You moaned, tugging gently at his hair as you rocked your hips. "Mistress...hands," He asked quietly, sucking at your clit.

 

You hummed both in pleasure and thought before stepping away and turning him. The moment the cuffs broke, you felt his flesh and metal hands grab at your waist. "Do you want to keep licking your Mistress's cunt?"

 

"Please." He moaned out. You laid back on the couch and spread your legs for him. Bucky pounced, burying his face into your pussy as he moaned loudly. He loved how you moaned lowly, watching as he licked and sucked hard.

 

You moaned and tugged at his hair, shaking a bit as he thrusted his tongue into you. "C'mon, Soldier. Let's put that arm of yours to use."

 

Bucky growled and lifted his metal hand, rubbing his fingers gently over your folds. You shuddered and bit your lip, the chilled metal shocking your nerves. His tongue flicked at your clit as he pushed a finger into you, shuddering as you moaned. He watched you shake and moaned against your folds. He slid in a second finger, loving how you howled for him.

 

"Fuck yes, Bucky!" You moaned, tugging at his hair gently as you began to rock yourself against his face. You shuddered and moaned as you came hard, your legs wrapping tight around his neck. Bucky grunted and held you to his face, lapping up every drop you had to offer before your legs planted on his shoulders and pushed him away. You watched the soldier pant as his cock was twitching with need. "Beg."

 

"Fuck me," He whispered, cheeks turning red again. "Please. Please, Mistress. I wanna be fucked so bad."

 

"Good boy. Position. I'll be right back."

 

Bucky nodded and got on the rug, pressing his forehead to the plush floor. He watched your pale feet pad across the carpet before vanishing from his line of sight, leaving him prostrate in your living room floor. He felt his heart thudding hard as he waited. This is what you'd do, take your damn sweet time before touching him again. However, he recalls a time you'd sneaked up on him.

 

However, this was something a bit different. You'd never actually gotten a strap-on until last week. He wasn't sure what to expect. His nerves were starting to get to him when he felt your fingers trailing along his spine, making him shudder a bit.

 

"Y/N," He whispered nervously.

 

You pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, easing him a bit as he felt something slick against his hole. He moaned as you lubed him up, making sure he was ready before he felt the tip of the toy press against him. "Oh fuck!" He groaned, grabbing at the rug. He whimpered and moaned as you made your way slowly into him until he tensed completely, yelping softly.

 

You stopped, watching him as the toy seated only halfway in. He panted softly, adjusting as his cock twitched. "Color."

 

"Yellow. Just...fuck. Just give me a second," He whined, adjusting his knees on the run. Finally, after a long moment, he whispered out, "Green. Please, Y/N."

 

"You're doing so good," You praised softly, pushing the toy deeper into him until it was buried into him. You listened to his moans and kissed at his back, rubbing it gently with your hands. "Ready?"

 

"Yes, Mistress." You gave a shallow thrust, making his head shoot up as he felt it rubbing against his prostate. "Oh fuck!" He yelled as you grabbed his hips and began to pick up the pace.

 

You loved the sight of him, biting your lip as you kept moving. You resisted the urge to pull the toy off and flip him over so you could ride him. For now, you needed to watch him submitting to you until he was begging for release; and soon he was.

 

"Please!" He whined out, meeting your thrusts. You slapped your hand across his ass, making him yelp. "Mistress, please let me fucking cum!"

 

You pressed your chest to his back and pumped his cock quickly. "Cum," You snarled into his ear. You moaned with him as he began to fuck himself on the dildo and into your hand. You kissed the shell of his ear, making him shudder as he came harder. "Such a beautiful boy. Love watching you cum from my cock. Do you like it?"

 

"Yes. Fuck yes, I love it! Yes!" He grunted and moaned, thrusting back against you. You smiled and brought your hand to his mouth, letting him clean off some of cum that'd spilled into your palm.

 

"Good boy." You praised. Slowly, you pulled away, letting him fall onto the rug. "Stay." You ordered. You undid the strap-ons buckle and set it down, walking to the kitchen. You returned with a warm cloth and cleaned him up before helping him onto the couch.

 

"You didn't orgasm," He rasped out, pulling you into his lap. You smiled and kissed his forehead. "Let me--"

 

"Down," You ordered, giving him a leveled look. Bucky dropped his hands quickly, letting them lay palm up on the couch. You smiled and grabbed his hands. You kissed each finger gently, smiling lovingly to him. "Not right now. Don't wanna push you. We can play again later. For now, let's curl up and hold each other."


	104. Limits. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is being petulant and Y/N is livid with him.

You walked into the room, seeing Loki lounging on the chaise he'd gotten. Usually, you'd find the Asgardian adorably sexy for laying on it, usually reading a book or brooding. But, right now, he was glaring at the ceiling, pissed off at the world. Why? Well, you getting between him and Thor is a spat, no matter how minor, left him angry.

 

"What?" He grumbled, trying to keep his anger in check.

 

"I told you to quit it," You snapped, hands on your hips. "Loki, you need to stop these little...spats! He's your brother for God's sake."

 

"No, he's not."

 

"Oh for--Loki, you don't share the same father, but you were raised together. Just as in war, those that share a foxhole together become like family. You and Thor are brothers, and acting childish!"

 

"He started it," Loki grumbled helplessly.

 

"I don't give a damn who started it!"

 

"Well don't involve yourself!" Loki snapped, suddenly standing. He towered over you as he looked into your eyes. "What I do is business of my own. Stay out of it!"

 

"No, Loki!" You barked, not letting him intimidate you. "I can't lose you again." Loki blinked, staring at you as you glared at the ground. You clenched your fist, clearly restraining yourself. "So quit doing such stupid and reckless nonsense!" You finally yelled.

 

Whatever sympathy Loki had gained vanished as he grabbed the fist you'd raised to smack his chest. You jerked against his grip and tried to hit him with your free hand, only to have him grip that too. You struggled for a long moment until he turned you and pinned you onto the chaise, leaving you to struggle beneath him.

 

"I told you not to get involved," He growled, glaring down at you.

 

"Yeah well I'm going to involve myself when you act like a dumbass!" You bit back at him. "Let me go."

 

"No. Not until you learn your lesson."

 

"Bite me," You snarled. Loki's lip twitched and his mouth latched onto your neck. You gasped as his teeth dug into your skin, nearly breaking the skin. You growled lowly, pushing against his hands. Instead, he pinned you down, gnawing and licking at your neck until you were moaning. "Da...Damn...you," You moaned out.

 

He grinded into you, relishing in your keening moan before sitting back, staring at you. He watched you for a long moment, silently asking permission. You nodded anxiously, a flush to your cheeks as his hands tightened on your wrists. "Well then...teach me my lesson, Loki," You stammered out timidly.

 

Loki smirked and kissed you hard, pulling you tight against him. You moaned as he waved his hand, your clothes vanishing before his cold fingers pushed into you. "Fuck!"

 

"This cunt...your body...all of you is mine. Got that?" He purred, curling his fingers against your g-spot. You mewled and squirmed under him, biting down on your lip to hold back your moans. Loki squinted at you and stilled his fingers, pulling away from your g-spot.

 

"Loki, please!"

 

"Not until you say it. Say you're mine and I'll pleasure you no way a lowly Midgardian can." You stubbornly kept your mouth shut, glaring at him. "Fine then," He said, pulling away completely. He stood and sat on the bed.

 

You growled and stormed to him, pushing him down and kissing him hard. Loki growled and did his best to push you away, only to have you pinning down his wrists. He snarled and threw you under him. The two of you wrestled to top before Loki finally had you on your stomach. He snapped his fingers and you were bare under him, wrists tied behind your back.

 

"So cute when you struggle," He hummed, groping and rubbing at your ass greedily. He then gave it a hard smack, making you moan loudly. "Why don't you just give in?"

 

"Cuz you're a pompous bastard," You muttered before crying out as he slapped you again. His fingers pushed into you, pumping and rubbing carefully inside of you. "Loki..."

 

"You're so damn stubborn. I love it." Loki stripped down and grabbed your hair, tugging it so your head would shoot up. He pushed in a third finger, watching you scream and moan as you kicked your legs out in shock. "You love when I get three in that tight little hole. Ooh...I can feel you about to cum. Go on then. Give it to me. Lube yourself with your own cum."

 

You grunted and groaned as you orgasmed, shaking hard under him as you bit the sheet. Loki worked you through it before pulling his fingers away. He kissed your shoulder and nipped, holding your body in place as you jerked and yelped in surprise. "Sorry, love," He whispered before kissing your neck.

 

"I'm okay. Please don't stop, Loki."

 

Loki nodded and kissed your ear as he pushed in, sucking and nipping at the shell. You whimpered as you rocked against him. The Asgardian sat back on his heels as he grabbed your hips, thrusting hard into you. He listened to your cries of pleasure, loving how you begged for him.

 

"Please, Loki. Fuck, harder!" You panted out as your body shook.

 

Loki grunted and obliged, reaching his hand between your legs to rub your clit. You whimpered and shook under him, feeling his lips along your spine. He slid his fingers further down, teasing your entrance. You whimpered and moaned as two fingers slid into you and pumped in time with his thrusts.

 

"Fuck!" You screamed, shaking hard. "Loki, I'm cumming!"

 

"No!" He growled, pulling away. He let you writhe, teetering on the very edge. You whined and looked back at him. He flipped you onto your back, spreading your legs for him. He teased your folds with his cock-head. All your fight was gone now, desperation to feel him all you had. He smirked when you tried to roll your hips down to feel him. He grabbed your throat, holding you against the bed. You moaned softly, relaxing under him completely as you let him tease you. "My girl..."

 

"Yours, Loki," You whispered, squirming a bit. He pushed into you quickly, ripping a scream of pleasure from you. "Loki!" You cried out.

 

Loki growled and groaned as he pumped into you quickly. "You only cum for me, don't you?"

 

"Y-Yes!" You cried out.

 

"Then cum." You moaned loudly as you orgasmed. Loki was only a few pumps behind, shaking as you were overwhelmed. He gave in, spilling into you. He grinded and thrusted shallowly as he grunted into your ear. "Y/N," He whispered, kissing your neck as his hard thrusts softened until you were whimpering.

 

You turned your head and kissed him lovingly, making him moan softly as you clung to him. Loki pulled away, cupping your face as he stilled. "I'm still mad at you," You whispered, kissing his palm.

 

"Of course you are," He chuckled lightly.


	105. Of Course, Mr. Stark. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has the best secretary he could ever ask for.

"Here you are, Sir," You said, setting the coffee on Tony's desk.

 

"Thanks, Y/N," He said, smiling to you as he sipped it. He rubbed his face, groaning softly from his exhaustion. You frowned, looking to him questionably. "What?" He whispered.

 

"Are you alright? You seem more exhausted since you've taken up this superhero mantel, Sir."

 

Tony smiled a bit, nodding in agreement. "Not been spending enough time with my favorite secretary."

 

"I'm your only secretary, Sir," You hummed with a smirk.  You locked his door before stepping to him. Tony smiled and pushed his chair back. He grabbed your hips as soon as you were near, pulling you into his lap. "Talk to me."

 

"Bit stressed, but nothing having you bounce on my cock can't fix," He said with a smirk.

 

You chuckled and bent, kissing his lips softly. "Will it really help you, or are you just missing me?"

 

"Well, it has been a while for us," He hummed, rubbing your legs gently. "I do love you bending over my desk for me. Missed being with you, Y/N."

 

You smiled and pressed against him, cupping his face gently. "I missed you too, Mr. Stark."

 

"You know, I love and hate it when you call me that. Makes me feel like I'm in control, but also makes me feel old."

 

"You are old," You giggled.

 

"Young lady, I could have you fired for a comment like that." He teased, kissing your neck.

 

"Oh darn. Guess I should collect my things?" You moaned out.

 

"Like hell you're leaving," He growled before kissing you hard. You moaned and grinded into him. His hands groped lightly at your body before pushing you to your knees. He stood and unzipped his pants. He pulled himself out and stroked slowly. "Go on then. Suck your boss off, Y/N."

 

 

"Yes, Mr. Stark," You purred, stroking his length before lapping at the tip. You hummed and teased him, licking at every inch of him as you looked up at him. Tony moaned softly, biting his lip as he pushed his fingers through your hair.

 

"You're too good to me," He hummed, tugging your hair gently. He watched your cheeks hollow as you sucked hard on him, your tongue dragging under his cock. You hummed softly, sending vibrations up his cock, straight to his tailbone. He grunted and grabbed your head, thrusting a bit as he held you in place. "Fucking hell...need you. Fuck I need you so bad, Y/N."

 

You pulled back, smirking as you gave him a few pumps with your hand. "Now, now, Mister Stark. What have I told you about taking your time? Don't want it to be over so soon, right?"

 

"God, you're a tease."

 

You flicked your tongue over the slit of his cock-head. "I know. You love it though." You stood and hiked up your skirt, pulling down the thong you'd been wearing and sliding it into your suit pocket. Tony stroked himself as you kissed him, straddling his hips. "What's the magic word?" You teased, rubbing yourself along his length.

 

"Fuck...Please, Y/N!" He moaned, bucking his hips up hopelessly to slide into you.

 

"Good boy." You sank onto him, moaning as he stretched your heat. "Oh, Tony."

 

Tony groaned as you clamped around him. You were already so tight around him, he thought he was going to blow his load like a teenager then and there. He held you tight against him, stopping you from moving all together. He kissed your neck lightly, careful not to make any marks as he calmed down.

 

You moaned and pressed against him, enjoying the feeling of him throbbing inside of you. "Tony, I need to move. I need you so bad."

 

Tony smirked, looking at you as he rocked his hips. "Maybe I've changed my mind."

 

"Like hell you did," You growled, pinning him against his chair. "I know when you're joking, Tony." You grinded down, taking him deeper. "You always smirk and your eyes get darker. God you're a fucking tease."

 

He moaned as you began to ride him, dragging yourself slowly along his length. He squeezed your rear and thrusted up into you, making you gasp and moan. "Might wanna keep your voice down. Don't wanna grab attention, do you?" You whimpered as he spoke, clutching at his shoulders. "Or maybe you want someone to know. Want everyone to know how I make you scream from my cock? Is that it?"

 

"T-Tony," You moaned quietly, nuzzling his neck. "God, fuck me! Fuck me, Tony!"

 

Tony growled and lifted you, laying you against the desk and pounding into you hard. His hand reached up and covered your mouth, muffling your cries of pleasure. He grunted and moaned as he pushed deeper into you, unbuttoning your blouse and sucking a hickey between your breasts.

 

You gasped as the phone rang, startled out of your pleasure. Tony smirked and pulled away, flipping you onto your stomach. He pushed into you, kissing your neck. "Keep it down, Y/N." He purred, nipping your ear before standing straight. He hit the speaker button as he grabbed your hips. "Tony Stark."

 

"Ah, Mr. Stark," A man's voice came on the line. "I was hoping to talk to you about a potential business deal."

 

"I'm listening," Tony said, keeping his voice even as he kept his thrusts even, careful not to slap his hips against yours. You kept quiet as the men spoke, biting your arm hard.

 

"So, I'm thinking if we--"

 

"You know," Tony muttered, grinding deep into you, making you shake as you swallowed your moan. "I think I'm going to have to put you on hold for a bit. I'm getting bored and have a much more interesting offer."

 

"Wai--" Tony clicked the button to hang up.

 

You gasped as he gave you a hard thrust, causing the desk to jolt forward. "C'mon then, Y/N. Wanna feel you cum, Babe."

 

You moaned and clamped your hands over your mouth, muffling your groans of pleasure as his free hand reached between your legs, rubbing at your clit. He grunted as you orgasmed hard around him. He thrusted faster, growling and moaning as he rubbed against your g-spot.

 

"God, Babe...I'm gonna c-cum," He moaned into your ear, his breath coming in long husks. "God I wanna cum so hard in that wet pussy."

 

"Please, Tony. Please cum in me," You begged. He gave you another hard thrust and orgasmed hard, muffling his shout into your shirt. You moaned, feeling his thrusting slower and slower until he stopped, his cock simply throbbing in you as he spilled into you.

 

Tony sighed and moaned, grabbing your ass and looking down at your joined bodies. "Fuck that's hot...Watching your pussy dripping with our cum." You moaned and rocked back against him. He moaned softly, rubbing your back gently before pulling away. He tucked himself into his pants. He watched you fix yourself before sitting on the desk. "God you're so fucking hot, Y/N."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," You said with a wink. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"


	106. Vows. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Loki and Y/N's wedding night.

You laughed as he carried you into your new home, shifting your weight in his arms so that you would look down at him. His smile spread over his face, breaking away the Trickster that everyone knew. "My wife," Loki whispered as he kicked the door shut. "I still cannot believe such a thing."

 

"What?" You teased, cupping his face. "Is it really so hard to believe that you and I have wed?"

 

"Yes!" He laughed, hurrying to the bedroll. He laid you down, smiling as the furs nearly swallowed you. "You are divine," He whispered, cupping your face and kissing your cheek. "My lovely wife...My beautiful...beautiful wife..."

 

You smiled and pulled him to you, swallowing his sigh of pleasure as you kissed him.

 

The day flooded into your mind. You were blinking away tears of joy as the colored ropes tied over your hands. "I take you," Loki said, smiling sweetly to you. "To be my partner in life and one true love. I will cherish our friendship, and I will love you today. I will love you tomorrow, and I will love you forever."

 

Loki blinked as a small tear rolled down your cheek. He smiled and cupped your face, wiping it away as he continued. "I will trust you and I will honor you," He said, his voice cracking a bit. "You're making me emotional, Y/N," he chuckled, earning a small trill from the audience you had. He cleared his throat, recomposing himself. "I will laugh with you and I will cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst.."

 

Thor smiled from the crowd, happy to see you and his dear brother finally marrying. After chasing around one another for so long, the moment he'd heard Loki announce his proposal, all Thor could do was clap his brother's back while bolstering out a "About time, little brother!"

 

"I will love you, through the difficult and the easy," Loki said, squeezing your hand as the next rope fell over your hand before wrapping around his. "What may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so do I give you my life to keep."

 

The last knot was made as you couldn't help the weepy gasp of smile spreading across your face. "I love you, Y/N," He said before kissing you adoringly. He held you close to him as the crowd roared happily. Lady Sif even hollered her approval. Loki couldn't help the smile on his face. "I love you so much," He whispered against your lips.

 

"And I love you, my tricky Loki."

 

Loki tearing away at his tunic brought you back to reality. You bit your lip in excitement. It wasn't the first time you'd seen him bared, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He smirked as your finger tips ran thoughtfully over his stomach. "Y/N, you're such a curious woman."

 

"Can you blame me?" You giggled out, shifting your legs so that your dress slid along your thighs. He gulped at the sight, his erection twitching under his trousers. "I have the most handsome man in all of Asgard looking ready to devour me."

 

Loki's cheeks went pink at that and he moved over you, kissing you sweetly.

 

Many years ago, he'd never imagined that he'd have you. You were a quiet woman, but warriors flaunted you, practically begged for your attention. Loki had once thought you'd flock towards his brother as the eldest Son of Odin tended to enjoy your company. Loki had kept to the shadows, afraid and nervous, but content in staying in the same room as you.

 

"Tricky Loki," You called out one day as you and Thor laughed. He realized you were looking right up at him, able to see through his magic. "Why not join us?" You had reached your hand out to him, smiling sweetly. Timidly, revealing himself and startling his brother, he took your hand.

 

Loki shuddered as you moaned lowly from the kiss against your neck. his hands slowly pushed up your dress, squeezing and rubbing at your flesh tenderly. "Off," Loki rushed out, helping you sit up. You smiled and pulled away at the dress, tossing it aside with reckless abandon. Loki groaned as he took in the sight of you. "So beautiful..."

 

You carefully climbed into his lap, grinding against him. "Husband, you need to make love to me before I just use you for your cock," You cooed, cupping his face.

 

Loki moaned softly and pulled you down, kissing you hard as he bucked his hips up. You grinded against another another and relished in the sensation of your chests rubbing together. Loki broke from your lips and ducked his head down, kissing and nipping lightly at your chest. You cried out and tugged at his hair when his lips sucked at your nipple, making you shudder in pleasure.

 

His lips and tongue worked wonders on your body, making you keen softly. He kissed his way to your neglected nipple and flicked his tongue against it. He kept switching back and forth, toying with you as he grinded up against you and laid you down. You whimpered from the loss but smirked when he finally stripped away those damned trousers. "Damn," You whispered as you took in the sight of his hard cock at attention for you. "Been aching for so long, my love?"

 

"Yes. I need you, Y/N. If you'll have me."

 

You smirked and crawled towards him, knowing how much he loved you playing submissive to him. You gave him a long lick up his shaft, making him sigh in pleasure. He pushed his hand through your hair and gripped, pulling you up and kissing you lightly. "Later," He whispered. "I'll control your weeping cunt later."

 

You moaned at those words before giggling as he suddenly pinned you down, kissing you hard. You smiled against his grinning mouth, his hand cupping the side of your head. "Loki, please," You whispered.

 

Loki closed his eyes, letting the plea settled into his body before he finally pushed into you. You gasped and clutched at him, moaning out as he stilled. He kissed you sweetly as he rubbed your thigh, hooking your leg around his waist. "My love," He whispered, pressing his lips gently against your jaw.

 

You moaned loudly when he finally moved, shaking as he toyed with you. "Loki, please." You begged, rocking your hips against his.

 

Loki moaned and thrusted hard into you, relishing in your cry of pleasure. He cradled you to him as he moved quickly, watching the way you keened and wailed for him. The slide of his cock in your wet heat made him grunt and growl in carnal pleasure, thrusting faster with each snap of his hips. He dragged his lips over your neck, muttering soft praises into your skin as he moved faster, hands jerking down to grip your hips as your legs tightened around him.

 

He moaned loudly as you orgasmed, clenching tight around him. 'Fuck!" He yelled as you shouted his name. He thrusted harder into you, dragging out the orgasm now as he moaned. He watched you cry out in pleasure, nails digging into his back and pulling him closer. Loki kissed you, whining loudly as he orgasmed hard, sending you into the throes of a second orgasm. He moaned and  slid his tongue along yours, cupping your face lovingly.

 

You whined as he shuddered, holding you tight against him as his cock spilled the last of his load into you. The kiss dragged out and left you weaker than the orgasm, making you smile tiredly. He finally broke the kiss, brushing the sweat drenched hair from your face, smiling sweetly to you.

 

"My wife," He whispered again as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.


	107. Birthday Boy. Natasha/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You surprise Sam on his birthday...by inviting Nat.

"Really?" You asked, smiling a bit.

 

"Of course," Natasha said, smiling. She shrugged. "I've been needing to get laid lately and, not meaning to sound weird, Sam is pretty cute."

 

"You just wanna make him scream."

 

"Little bit," She said with a wink. "But I think we can make him scream together, Y/N."

 

"How did I ever get so lucky to have a bitch like you for a bestie," You giggled, hugging her. 

 

"Well I'm just that good. So, how should we do this?"

 

\--

 

You were a little anxious as you got the text from Nat. She'd broken into your room while you and Sam were curled up on the couch. You took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Oh god. What are you plotting?" He chuckled out, rubbing your arm.

 

"It's part of your birthday present," You giggled.

 

"I don't know," He hummed, feigning fear. "You have a track record, young lady."

 

"Which is why you can say no to it." You nodded to the bedroom. "Go on."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow to you. Finally he sighed and got up. "Better not find Barnes in my bed," He muttered. You smirked as he walked to your bedroom door and opened it. You watched him blink in surprise. "Wrong Russian...Y/N, why is Nat in our bed in some skimpy cosplay?"

 

You made a face and got up. You looked in to see Nat smirking as she sat in a (barely considered) bikini with all of the Falcon colors on it. You laughed loudly, making her break and laugh too. "Shit, man!" You finally chuckled. "Shoulda told me what you were doing so we could coordinate this!"

 

"Yes, but where's the surprise? Besides, a good laugh gets all the weirdness out of the way," She said as if she wasn't naked.

 

Sam scoffed a laugh and looked to you. "So, Nat is my gift?" He asked.

 

"Actually," She said as she got up. She pulled you to her lap, possessively groping your ass and making you moan. "We both are. Happy birthday, Bird Boy."

 

Sam gulped as he watched Nat grope you, both of you keeping your eyes on him, waiting. He licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah...Yeah, holy shit. Yeah."

 

You smirked and kissed the red-head, humming softly against her lips. You'd always had a closeness with Natasha. Frankly, you were used to kissing her as during missions, you'd play as the girlfriend for her to help throw whoever you were after off your tail. Sometimes, you both got a little carried away. That all stopped of course after you'd met Sam while helping Steve. Feeling her lips against yours...You missed it.

 

Sam groaned as he watched you duck your head down, moving the fabric and sucking Nat's pert nipple into your mouth. He palmed himself as he watched, licking his lips. "Hey now," Nat said, tugging your hair to pull you off of her. She smirked at your moan. "It's not your birthday." 

 

You giggled and peeled yourself away from her, smirking to your boyfriend. "She tastes really good," You cooed.

 

He shuddered and walked over. Nat nodded her consent and he knelled down, mouthing at her breasts. You bit your lip as you moved behind him, shuddering at the sound of Nat's moan. Sam flicked his tongue as he tested what the woman liked. Her sigh of pleasure encouraged him to give a light suck, earning a louder moan that was soon muffled. He looked up, seeing you kissing the spy. You both moaned, Nat's hands groping at your breasts as she ran her free hand over Sam's head.

 

Sam moaned and kissed down, spreading her legs. He moved the small string of the suit aside and gave her cunt a long lick, making her gasp against your lips. "Holy shit," She moaned, rocking her hips down as you kissed her neck. She bit her lip and tugged your hair. "Sit on my face."

 

You nodded and stood, stripping down and straddling her head. "Oh god," You moaned as her lips connected, sucking and moving feverishly. She matched Sam's movements carefully, making you cry out in pleasure. You tugged at her hair as her hands gripped your ass, keeping you tight against her mouth. Her tongue rubbed over your clit teasingly as Sam did to hers.

 

Sam pulled himself out and stroked his cock, squeezing it as he looked up front Nat's cunt. The sight of you riding her face was straight out of a porno and made him groan loudly. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders when he teased her entrance, making him moan at the taste. She was much sweeter than you were. He thrusted his tongue into her, earning a grunt of pleasure against your folds.

 

"Oh god," She moaned, her head falling back. "Sam, just fuck me already."

 

Sam smirked and stood, stripping down. He spat into his palm and lubed his tip up before thrusting into her, both of them moaning. You smirked and moved off of Nat, watching your boyfriend thrust into her. She arched up and kept her slim legs tight around him, making him thrust deeper with each pump.

 

He groaned, closing his eyes until he heard a buzzing. Looking to you, he moaned as he watched you slide your vibrator into your wet entrance, toying with yourself as you watched them. "Oh fuck," He moaned, biting his lip and thrusting harder.

 

"Fuck yeah!" Natasha moaned, rocking against him. "C'mon, Bird Boy. That all you got?" She smirked to him as he growled softly. "Figured with the stories little Y/N told me, you'd have so--FUCK!" She yelled when he grabbed her legs, placing them on his shoulders, and thrusting hard.

 

Sam moaned and gripped her hips tight as he kept thrusting, rubbing right against her g-spot. You moaned with her as you watched her face contort in pleasure as she trembled. You moved closer to them, crawling as you pushed your toy deeper into you. You moaned as you licked at her clit. Natasha let out a shout in Russian as she orgasmed, shaking hard. You hummed and kept flicking your tongue. Sam's hand dropped behind you, smacking your ass and clicking the button at the end of your toy.

 

"Oh god!" You moaned loudly when the vibrator moved faster, making you shake a bit.

 

Sam pulled out of Nat and tugged your hair to pull you to his cock. You moaned and sucked on him as Nat's hand gripped your toy, pumping it into you. He watched the Russian move behind you, wrapping an arm around you and pressing kisses against the back of your neck. Her fingers found your clit and her hand pumped the toy faster inside you. You moaned around Sam, gripping his thighs for support. Nat smirked and pushed your head further down his cock, making him shout.

 

"I told you we could make him scream," She purred into your ear. If it weren't for her jerking the toy into your cunt, you would've pulled off Sam and started laughing. Instead you swallowed around him, making him moan loudly again. He pulled away, making you gasp out. Nat smirked as Sam tugged you to him, kissing you. She pulled the toy out of you and turned it off as she laid back. You moved and licked at her cunt as Sam's hands glided up your back before pushing into you.

 

You moaned into Nat as he moved quickly. You whined as you felt the knot build and tighten. You slid your tongue and fingers into Nat, making her arch and shake. Sam's hands gripped your ass, watching the way your pussy swallowed his cock easily. He moaned and gave you a hard thrust, making you cry out.

 

"Cum for us, Baby Girl," He moaned, grinding deep into you. You yelled and moaned against Nat's thigh as you orgasmed. She hitched a breath and you smirked, curling your fingers as you nipped her thigh. She orgasmed loudly, shaking under your touch.

 

Sam pulled out, stroking himself. You and Nat moved in sync. She climbed into your lap and kissed you hard as Sam moaned. You gasped as the first of his load hit your cheek. You both moaned as Sam orgasmed over your faces, both of you licking the cum off each other as you giggled with her.

 

He panted and dropped next to you, kissing you as Nat climbed off. "Well that was fun," She hummed before grabbing her clothes from the chair in the room. "I'll see you guys later." She said, carrying them out of the room to dress and give you both privacy. "Happy birthday, Bird Boy.

 

You giggled and nuzzled Sam as he shouted, "Thanks, Romanoff." He smiled to you and kissed your head. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, Sam," You whispered before kissing him again.


	108. Midnight Snack. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little moans that Y/N lets out in her sleep are too much for Tony.

Tony set his bottle of water on the nightstand as he crawled back into bed with you. He smirked proudly when you immediately clung to him, subconsciously needing him beside you. He kissed the top of your head and picked up his book. Sleep was something so rare nowadays for him, his minds constantly whirling with thoughts, that he'd often be up late, just cuddling you as you slept while he read or worked on a project which wouldn't wake you...hopefully.

 

His ear twitched when you whimpered out his name. Thinking you were having a nightmare, he rubbed your head, fingers catching in your hair. Your soft moan rang in his ears as your hips rolled. He blinked and watched you, seeing your cheeks flush and groaned. You were having a wet dream about him. How hot can that get!

 

Tony watched as you barely moved, your breath coming in soft pants. After a long moment, he moved you slowly to your back, spreading your legs. He smirked as he watched you whimper and moved carefully, not wanting to stir you quite yet. He slid his hands  under the shirt you wore (his, of course) and pulled your panties down carefully.  He freed one leg from the fabric and moved up, leaving your wet underwear wrapped around one ankle. He kissed up your leg gently and rubbed at your exposed skin until his breath fell over your folds.

 

His eyes darted up, seeing the way your eyelids fluttered a bit. You were beginning to stir, making him smirk as his tongue dragged up your folds. You hummed softly in your sleep, squirming a bit. Tony hummed and tweaked your clit with his tongue, loving how your thighs twitch.

 

"Y/N," He whispered before sucking at your clit gently.

 

You moaned as his tongue moved along your folds and thrusted in carefully. You finally awoke as his thumb pressed against your clit. With a gasp, you arched your back and moaned out his name hoarsely, shocked by the wake up call. Your hands shot down and tugged at his hair. He moaned against you, watching you before reaching under the shirt you wore and playing with your breasts.

 

Tony moaned as he rubbed his thumbs over your hardened nipples, tugging and sucked gently on your clit. You mewled softly and sat up. You tossed off the shirt and pinned him to the bed. "Y/N," He moaned, cupping your breasts. You moaned and grinded against him, watching him as he bucked his hips up. "God, you're such a fucking tease."

 

"I don't know what you mean," You moaned as he sat up and sucked at your breasts. "Tony, oh!"

 

"Moaning in your sleep and grinding those cute little hips of yours. I love how wet you get for me." He hummed before nipping against your sternum.

 

You moaned out and grinded on him as he sucked a hickey onto you. "Please...Please, Tony!"

 

Tony pushed you onto the bed, grinning as you giggled. "You're so damn hot," He said as he stripped. he stroked himself and bit his lip. "I'm gonna fill you up so good," He finally said before moving over you and pushing into you.

 

You smiled as his mouth pressed into the crook of your neck, moaning softly. "Please, no, Tony," You moaned, kissing his skin. "No." It was a game you played. He'd threaten this and you'd beg him not to, but he knew not to. He knew your fear. But he loved the thought nonetheless. "Oh!" You moaned as he thrusted suddenly.

 

Tony grunted and moaned before sitting back. He moved your legs onto his shoulders, the arc reactor chilling your thighs. You whined as he thrusted hard into you, biting your lip as his hands gripped your hips. "Fuck yeah! Oh fuck yes!" He moaned as he felt you clench around you. "Look so good, cum dripping out of you--" A low moan escaped him as he pushed deeper into you. "Watch you get so swollen with my seed."

 

"No, Tony!" You moaned, meeting his thrusts to your best as your body was still half asleep. "Tony, you can't--"

 

"I can!" he grunted out with a hard thrust. You moaned out as you orgasmed, shaking as the waves startled your senses. "And I will." He dropped your legs and kissed you hard as he moved faster, whining lowly.

 

You smirked and tugged his hair, knowing just how to push him over. "Oh, Tony," You moaned into his ear and scratched as his back. "Love that. Love that you could fill me up and make me pregnant?" He whimpered in response, hips stuttering now. "You'd love that. Love cumming inside me. Love making me wet with your seed."

 

"Yes, fuck yes! Baby--I'm--"

 

"Cum in my womb, Tony. Make me drip!" You growled out as you bit his shoulder.

 

Tony moaned loudly as he pulled out suddenly and orgasmed over your stomach, whining and whimpering as you took hold of him and pumped him through his orgasm. You licked your lips and swiped some up from your stomach, licking your fingers clean. Tony moaned more as you looked into his eyes while you cleaned off your hand. He pinned it to the bed and kissed you before collapsing beside you. He kept kissing you, holding you tight against him before he smiled and kissed your nose.

 

"You're such a naughty thing," He teased.

 

"Says the guy who fantasizes about impregnating me," You chuckled and kissed his jaw before yawning.

 

"What? Going back to sleep already?" He asked, twirling your hair in his fingers. 'Thought you'd want another round or--"

 

"Sleep." You groaned tiredly, already half asleep.

 

Tony chuckled and held you as you fell back asleep. He grabbed the book he'd been reading, picking up where he left off.


	109. Just A Peek? Logan Howlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan loves Y/N's little skirts.

He smirked when he watched you walk by, pride almost swelling in his chest while he bit his lip. The school's library was practically empty and he glanced around as discreetly as he could before making his way to you. You were standing on a small stool, stretching to push the book back into place when his hand groped at your ass. You let out a small squeak. "Logan!" You hissed quietly.

 

"What?" He asked innocently, grinning at you like he wasn't to blame.

 

"Someone could see!" You whispered, looking around in case any of the students were walking by.

 

"So why were a dress like that?" He asked you lowly. He kept groping you, humming softly as his nose pressed against your neck. "Smell so good, Baby."

 

You sighed softly in pleasure, biting your lip. "Logan," You whined quietly. You looked around, searching for any students before grabbing his wrist and tugging him away.

 

Logan grinned as you pulled him, keeping him to you as you both went to the audio section. Hardly ever did a student actually go there. You locked the door behind you and he was quick to press you against it, hands reaching down and sliding under your dress. You moaned lowly, grinding up against him.

 

"Fuck," You whispered.

 

"Such a dirty mouth, Teach," He teased, smirking to you as he kissed your neck. "Maybe you need detention."

 

You grinned and hopped up, wrapping your legs around him. "C'mon, Logan. Quit being so mean."

 

Logan grinned, toying with your underwear. "What have we here, Ma'am?" You moaned as his finger rubbed at the fabric, teasing your wetting hole. "Are you wearing something sexy under this?" He asked. He moved so you were bent over in front of him. "I wanna see."

 

You bit your lip and wiggled your hips as you gripped the table. "Please, Logan," You whispered. "Stop being a tease."

 

Logan smirked and got on his knees behind you. He groped your ass and flipped up the skirt. He groaned as he saw the lacy underwear barely covering you. He just smirked and pulled it down before stuffing it in his pocket. His hands groped gently at your thighs before he dragged his tongue over your folds. He moaned softly, listening to your soft cry. He gave your ass a light smack, making you gasp. "Quiet or I'll stuff these in your mouth. Got it?"

 

You shivered and nodded. "Yes, Sir," You whispered, pressing your mouth against your arm.

 

Logan began to work his tongue over you, moaning as he tasted you. He began to palm himself as he ate you out, listening to your soft moans and whimpers that were muffled with your arm. He growled softly as he thrusted his tongue into you again and again, dragging it quickly. He smirked when you pressed back against you and smacked your ass again, moving his lips to your clit. He sucked and hummed as he used his free hand, letting his claws poke through his knuckles just enough that he could drag them along the back of your thighs.

 

"Logan," You gasped out, your back arching as you shook. He'd suddenly pulled away and you felt his hand hit your ass hard, no doubt leaving a hand print now. You felt his cock-head pressing against your hole, making you whine and you pressed back against him. You clenched around his tip as it slipped into you. "Please, Logan," You whispered.

 

"Just keep quiet." He pushed in slowly, grunting softly as his cock twitched in you. He smirked when he heard you whimper out a small "fuck" under your breath. He stopped about halfway into you, pulling back and giving shallow thrusts. You looked over your shoulder. "Just keep quiet. I promise I'll fuck you good. Just hold out until everyone's gone."

 

You nodded, relaxing under him as you let yourself sigh and clench your jaw as he moved so agonizingly slow.

 

Logan listened to the movement in the library. Just five minutes. He just had to hold out for five minutes before he could slam into you. He felt you clutching at him, desperate for him to fuck against your g-spot. He rubbed his hand over your ass before pressing his thumb against your puckered hole, just enough to tease you. You whined softly, rocking against him for more friction.

 

He hummed softly, keeping his hips back so you wouldn't take in any more of his length. You clenched around him, your body instinctively trying to gain more so he’d rub against your g-spot. He smirked as you whined softly, hands trailing down to your clit.

 

Logan quickly grabbed your wrist and pinned it with a single hand. He grabbed your ass with his free hand, squeezing tight on the flesh and he pushed you firmly against the table. You whimpered and bit your lip hard, feeling his hips slowing even more, if that was possible.

 

You sighed and whined softly as you felt the slow drag of his length almost barely pushing in and out of you. You could feel him twitching, desperate for more. Your clit throbbed, aching to be touched as your breasts rubbed against the table.

 

He listened to the lock of the library turn and all movement fade in the distance and smirked, slamming fully into you. Your head shot up as you moaned out loudly. His hand slapped hard over your ass before both hands gripped your hips and pumped quickly into you.

 

"Fu-Fuck yes. Oh, Logan," You moaned, spreading your legs more to give you better ground to meet his thrusts. You listened to his soft grunts and moaned softly, shaking and tensing. "Please!"

 

"God yes. Cum," He growled out, grinding deep into you. He moaned as you orgasmed, clenching tight around him and slicking him. Logan grunted and thrusted faster, rolling his head back as he growled. "That's it, Sweetheart. Fuck yes..."

 

You moaned and rocked against him, standing to wrap an arm behind his neck. Logan moved and you found yourself held up by Logan as he bounced you on his cock,standing in the middle of the room. You moaned and breathed out “Oh fuck yes” softly as  you rolled your head back.

 

“So fucking hot like this,” Logan growled. “Wish we had a mirror so you could--Nnngh--watch your pussy taking cock so well. You like that? Like the thought of watching me fuck into you?”

 

“Y-Yes!” You moaned, clenching around him. “God, Logan. Need you so badly, Sir!”

 

“That why you wore this tiny little dress? You wanted cock so badly you’d flash that tight ass at anyone who could see?” You shook your head, whimpering. “I’ve gotta punish you. Gotta make you understand that only I get to look at you like this. Got it?”

 

“Yes, yes, sir,” You whined, clenching tighter.

 

Logan growled and thrusted faster before setting you down. He pushed you to lay on the table and slammed back into you, thrusting harder now. You cried out, clutching at his shoulders as the table rocked and creaked under you. He listened to your choked moans and smirked, proud he could make you lose your control. He growled as you clenched around him again and reached down, rubbing your clit.

 

“Go on, Y/N. Cum on my cock!” He moaned as he thrusted deeper into you, his thrusts coming in short, hard pumps. As soon as you started orgasming, he smirked and moaned, feeling you slicking his cock and your juices sliding down to his tightening sack. He grunted and orgasmed in you, pumping his load into you as he grinded his hips.

 

“Oh god,” You whined, shuddering as your orgasm ebbed on. Logan’s lips carefully pressed over yours, smirking still as he kissed you. You just hummed and enjoyed the affectionate gesture, whining softly as he pulled out. “Logan…”

 

He fixed his pants and smirked to you, letting you get up. “Going back to your room.” You nodded, fixing your dress. You whimpered when you began to feel his cum leaking out of you. You looked around for your panties, looking up when he cleared his throat. Your eyes caught his smirk then darted down to his hand, seeing the laced fabric peeking out from his pocket before he stuffed his hand into it. “C’mon.”

 

You just blushed and watched him step out of the room casually. “Y--Logan!”

 

“Told you, punishment.”


	110. Good Morning. Stony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's pretty grumpy in the morning. Good thing Steve knows how to wake him up.

Tony Stark has always been a terrible morning person. This is most notably seen after everyone gets back from a mission. The coffee maker bubbled and rumbled softly as he let out a big yawn, his body protesting movement as a whole. He was frustrated because he could barely sleep, his body still having a bit of adrenaline in the bloodstream.

 

Clint walked in, sipping a bottle of water. He smiled big to Tony. "Good mo--"

 

"Fuck you," Tony grumbled out as he rubbed his eye.

 

Clint wasn't really phased. This was something normal, but getting out that little "Fuck you" was always something amusing to him and make his morning oh so much better.

 

The coffee maker hummed softly as the liquid finally seeped into the pot. Tony was leaning against his hand now, half-asleep as he shifted in the bar stool. He was practically falling asleep in his own palm when Bucky walked in.

 

The soldier smiled as he grabbed for the milk. "Good mo--"

 

"Fuck you," Tony snapped.

 

His response startled Bucky a bit. The man looked to the scientist in confusion. He saw him falling back into a daze again as the coffee dripped into the pot. Finally, he nodded and got his cereal before heading out of the kitchen quickly, seeing the shit-storm that was the Early Morning Stark.

 

Tony grumbled as the coffee was finally done, pouring himself a cup. He hummed as he sipped the drink, seeing Steve walk in. He smirked as the blond waltzed in, rubbing the sweat from his brow. Clear that he just finished his morning workout, Steve walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water as Tony sipped at his coffee.

 

Steve smiled and set down his water as he pressed a kiss to Tony's temple, wrapping his arm lovingly around the man. "Good morning, Tony," He greeted happily.

 

"Fuck me." He grumbled out before looking away.

 

Steve's cheeks flushed at that as he stared at his boyfriend in surprise. "Well, okay," Steve said, never one to turn down sex with him. Tony grunted in surprise when the larger man easily lifted him up, trying not to drop his coffee all over him. Steve just chuckled at Tony’s slight fumbling and carried him to the bedroom.

 

“Could of at least waited for me to put the cup down,” He grumbled out as he set it on the dressed as Steve walked by it.

 

“I thought you wanted to fuck,” Steve said before dropping him on the bed. Tony grinned as Steve pulled off his shirt before taking his own off.

 

Tony couldn’t get the garment off his arms before Steve’s lips were attacking his chest and stomach. “Fuck! Steve,” He moaned, a small whine in his voice as the pink lips sucked at his nipple. His hips bucked when he felt Steve’s hand cup his growing erection through his pants. “Shit.”

 

“Language,” Steve teased, giving the pert bud a soft nip that made Tony whine loudly. “Should wash your mouth out.”

 

“With what? Soap? You’re not sticking soap in my mouth. I--”

 

“I was gonna say cum but I’m starting to like your idea better,” Steve grumbled out before pulling down Tony’s pants.

 

The smaller man gasped softly before pouting. “How come I’m naked and you’re not?”

 

“Because you’re a smart mouth who hasn’t even touched his boyfriend yet,” Steve chuckled out before flipping him over onto his stomach. He smacked Tony’s ass lightly before groping it as he moaned.

 

Tony gasped as he felt Steve tongue swipe lightly over his sack before lapping at his hole. He dropped his head, just enjoying the sensation of Steve’s tongue teasing and lubing him up before it thrusted into him. He whined as he shook. “Fuck yes,” He groaned, pushing his hips back. He let out a small yelp when Steve smacked his hand hard on his ass. “Fucking tease,” He growled.

 

Steve just grinned and grabbed the lube, lathering his cock up before slowly pushing into him. The men moaned lowly, enjoying the sensations the penetration alone brought them. He gripped Tony’s hip as the smaller man adjusted under him, pressing his back to his chest.

 

“Love you,” Steve moaned softly into Tony’s shoulder.

 

“You too,” He whispered in response, making the blonde smile. Tony was never one to say “love” so easily. Even so, Steve knew what he meant in his heart. “Fuck, Steve, please just move already!”

 

Steve kissed his shoulder as he began to move, thrusting slowly at first. He simply enjoyed the friction of being inside Tony until the tan hips thrusted against him, dragging him deeper into him. Steve moaned and thrusted harder, grunted as he felt Tony clench around him.

 

Tony braced himself against the bed, letting Steve fuck into him. He grunted and moaned out his pleasure, rocking against Steve until he was pushed into the bed, his cock rubbing against the cool sheets as Steve pumped against his prostate again and again.

 

He grunted and bit into the sheet as he shook, eyes watering up. Steve licked at the shell of his ear and whispered, “Cum”, and Tony was orgasming right against their bedsheets with a string of swears escaping him.

 

Steve moaned and pulled out, pulling Tony’s hair until his lips were against his cockhead. Tony easily took him into his mouth, moaning as he felt Steve throbbing. Tony sucked and swallowed around him until the soldier was cumming hard, groaning out his pleasure as he tugged at Tony’s hair gently.

 

Tony moaned and bobbed his head, dragging his tongue along him slowly as he worked the blond through the orgasm. He them took Steve as far as he could, lips tickled by the short blond curls around his dick. Steve let out a low grunt, shaking a bit as he looked down at Tony. He pulled away, watching the man beneath him gasp and moan as he swallowed the load, lapping up what slipping from his lip.

 

Steve moaned and bent his head, kissing Tony lovingly before whimpered and collapsing onto the bed beside him. Tony smiled and curled  under the arms of his lover, humming softly.

 

About an hour or two had passed and Natasha was making a fresh pot of coffee, humming as she drank up her cup as Tony walked in. She smirked at the sight of the hickeys across his neck and obvious sex hair.

 

“Morning, Stark,” She chuckled out.

 

“Morning, Natasha,” He greeted so very  happily.


	111. The Things. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N loses a bet against Tony and has to wear...the thing.

Steve smiled at he watched you back-talk Tony Stark. You two were practically the same type of person; stubborn as hell. But lately, you two had been pulling pranks on one another. The most recent one had you two yelling at each other over who was the top prankster. He sighed as he watched your smaller form try to seem bigger.

 

“Fine, you really think you’re top dog--”

 

“Course I am! Look at me!” He snapped back at you.

 

You just smirked. “Let’s make a bet then.” This had Tony’s attention. “I win and you have to clean the tower for a week. No help. By yourself. That means, no bots, no Avengers, nothing. Just your ass working.”

 

“Dick,” He muttered before smirking. “Alright, fine. I win, you have to wear The Thing.” You paled at that, staring at him. “One week.”

 

“A day.”

 

“Twelve hours.”

 

“Five hours, and we have to find flats for it.” Tony tilted his head at that. You blushed and rubbed your arm. “The heels kill my ankles,” You confessed softly, blushing more.

 

“Alright. Five hours. Deal?” He asked, holding his hand out. You pursed your lips, staring at it. You swallowed your pride and took his hand, shaking it.

 

“What’d I miss?” Clint asked Steve quietly.

 

“I guess those two are having a prank war?” He said in response.

 

And a prank war it was. Over the last week, pranks involved you messing with Tony’s suits, him dumping feathers and glue on you (lame but it still counts), and even you getting Loki involved. Although Tony tried to get everyone to vote it as cheating, the fact that you convinced the God Of Mischief to help you by transforming himself into Thor and letting you carry the fake hammer around? It was deemed a good prank as it got them all.

 

However, Tony remembered your fear of storms and as you walked into the room to ask Clint something, Thor summoned a loud clap of thunder that made you yelp and drop to the ground. Tony laughed as you sat up, glaring at him as your lip pouted out.

 

Steve smirked, loving the expression on your face. It was only slightly off from when he’d deny you an orgasm.

 

“That was great!” Tony laughed, high-fiving Thor.

 

“That was cheap!” You whined, standing and shaking with embarrassment.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Tony challenged. You opened your mouth, trying to think but paled instead. Steve blinked in surprise as Tony cheered in victory. “I won! Let’s go!”

 

“Wait, right now!?” You screeched as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you away. “Tony, wait no!”

 

“Just grin and bear it,” Natasha called down the hall.

 

The Avengers listened to you struggling and fighting against Tony. “What exactly is he doing to her?” Steve asked worriedly.

 

“He’s making her wear some old cheerleading outfit,” Clint said from his game of chess with Bruce. “You might like it. He got someone to make one of the showgirl outfits from those days.”

 

Steve groaned, rubbing his face. “God, I still remember that stupid jingle,” He muttered.

 

Natasha smirked. “She’s a bit of a nerd. How much you wanna bet she knows the dance?” Steve’s eyes bugged and he shook his head. “What?”

 

“Even if she did know it, she hates dancing in front of anyone. Took me ages just to get her to dance alone with me.” Steve said, smiling fondly as he remembered the rainy day.

 

It was a Sunday afternoon and rain poured outside. An older song played on the record player you bought at the store. Steve pulled you to him and the two of you began to dance slowly, Steve guiding your movements. He dipped you before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. He still smiled fondly as he remembered it.

 

“That’s so cute,” Natasha teased. “I could see you two at your wedding already.” Steve just rolled his eyes. “Should we have flags all over the place? Give her a shield for her to exchange vows with?”

 

“No!” You shrieked as your voice came closer. “Tony, stop! Please! I look stupid!”

 

“You look fine! C’mon! You agreed!” Tony said as he pulled you in. Steve looked up to see Tony dragging you as your feet attempted to find ground, but the soft soles just left you being pulled easily.

 

Your cheeks went red as Clint whistled in appreciation. “Damn, Y/N. You look amazing,” He said, smiling.

 

Your eyes widened as you stood, wrapping your arms around yourself as if it would hide the costume from them. “Isn’t she just the cutest in it!” Tony squealed happily, hugging you to him. “She’s all flustered and--” You shoved him away and ran. “Whoops.”

 

Steve sighed and got up. “I’ll go check on her,” He said, walking after you.

 

“Just be careful we don’t have little Capsicles running around!” Tony called after him, snickering.

 

You hid under the blanket, rolled up in it as you groaned. You were so embarrassed. You were never one for anything girly or even related to a skirt. It wasn’t that you hated the color pink, but more of they just made you uncomfortable. You didn’t mind them for parties though. But the fact that Steve saw you in the damn showgirl outfit made you wanna scream and cry.

 

Steve walked in, making your eyes widen as you looked up from the pillow. “S-Steve--”

 

“Drop the blanket. Now,” He ordered, closing the door behind him and locking it. You recognized that tone of voice anywhere. It dripped with sex and command. This wasn’t your loving boyfriend. This was your Captain standing before you. You shivered and obeyed, letting the blanket fall away. He smirked as he watched you. “Damn sexy,” He whispered as he approached. He raised his hand to your face, cupping your cheek and dragging his thumb lightly over your lips. You purred and sucked lightly on his thumb. “Good girl. Gonna listen to me?”

 

“Yes, Captain,” You moaned.

 

“Then stand up and bend over. I’m gonna spank that ass of yours,” He said as he stepped back. He watched you move, bending to grab the sheets as you whimpered desperately. He smirked and rubbed his hand appreciatively along your sides before pushing the skirt up. He chuckled softly at the sight of your thong soaked with arousal. “What’s this? Just from wearing this skirt for me?”

 

“Y-Yes, Captain?”

 

“Stark didn’t see you like this. Did he?” He asked, squinting his eyes at you.

 

“No, Captain. I wouldn’t let him see what’s yours.” His hand slapped hard against your ass, making you yelp and moan. “Oh fuck!”

 

“Good girl.” He praised, gripping your hips and grinding against you. He moaned as he rubbed you along his length. “See how hard I am, girl? See how hard seeing you like this made me?”

 

“Y-Yes, Captain,” You moaned out as you rocked against him. His hand came down hard again, making you moan loudly. “Please, Captain. I need you.”

 

“Course you do,” He said, pushing you onto the bed. He pulled himself out, stroking as you turned and watched him. “You’re going to suck. Get it nice and wet. Got it?”

 

You nodded and got on your knees, licking at his tip before sucking him into your mouth. You moaned around him, loving the taste of him as you rubbed your thighs together. His foot nudged against your knees. You whined but spread your legs, his foot planting between them so you couldn’t get any friction for yourself.

 

“Good girl,” He moaned as you took him deeper into your mouth, He tugged your hair gently, gathering it in his hand and using it to pull your further. Your nose pressed into his pelvis, face scrunching up as your throat tightened around him. He moaned and pulled you off, watching you gasp for air and cough before he lightly slapped your cheek. “Do you know why I’m doing this, Y/N? Do you?” He asked, tapping his cock against your lips.

 

“No, Captain. Why are you punishing me, Sir?”

 

“Because you’re mine. And everyone saw you dressed like this.” He said, stroking himself again as he pulled your hair. You whined and moaned as you grabbed his thighs. “You’re mine, got that?”

 

“Yes, Captain.” You whimpered out, leaning into his hand.

 

He smirked and nodded to the bed. You got on it and he sat down, pulling you across his thighs. He petted your head gently before swatting your ass hard. You moaned and clutched the sheets. “Fuck yeah,” He moaned with you before swatting again. “You shouldn’t be so embarrassed. Looked so cute bouncing around in this.”

 

“Captain, please,”  You moaned, clenching your thighs together. “Please! I wanna ride you.”

 

“Not yet, Sweetheart,” He said, smacking hard twice. “I need to make that ass nice and red before I start fucking that sweet pussy. Got that?” You nodded then yelped when his hand swatted down again. “I asked you a question!”

 

“Yes, Captain! I’m s-sorry, Captain,” You moaned out.

 

You cried out and moaned as he kept slapping his hand over your asscheeks, making you shake and whimper. Finally, he dropped you on the bed. You moaned and moved to take off your shirt.

 

“Leave it,” He ordered. “You made a deal. Five hours. You’re only thirty minutes in.” You whimpered and nodded. “But the thong comes off. Now.” You nodded and took it off quickly. “Open up those legs for me.” He smirked when you did as he said, the skirt falling down your thighs and revealing your wet cunt. “Fuck, Sweetheart. That’s just from getting spanked?”

 

“Yes, Captain. Please, fuck me, Sir,” You begged. He smirked and pulled you to him by your ankles, making you squeak and giggle. He teased your folds with his length as you moaned out, “I love you, Steve.”

 

“I love you too, Y/N.” He moaned as he pushed in. “Fuck...you’re so tight…”

 

He finally began to thrust, making you moan and cry out in pleasure. Steve teased and tortured you, kissing and biting your neck harshly. You were weak under him and loved it, letting him take control. “Yes! Oh god, Captain!”

 

“That’s it. Cum nice and hard, Sweetheart,” He moaned as he felt your walls flutter and tighten before you slicked up his cock, orgasming hard. Steve grunted and groaned, riding you through it before pulling away. He flipped you onto your stomach and slid back into you, gripping your hips. When you yelped and tried to move away, he slapped your ass hard and thrusted harder. “Did I fucking say I was done with you?”

 

“No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. God, fuck!” You moaned, clutching the sheets and rocking against him. ”Please keep torturing me how you like, Captain.”

 

“Good girl,” He praised, smacking hard as he grinded deep into you. “Just for that, I think I’ll let you cum as much as you like.” He gave you a hard thrust, setting off the second orgasm. You panted and moaned as your orgasm ebbed on, Steve’s thrusts making you cry out in pleasure. “God, yes,” He moaned. “Such a good little girl. You take my cock so--nngh! Fucking well! Y/N, I’m cumming!”  He screamed as he orgasmed.

 

“Steve,” You moaned as you orgasmed again, body shaking as he spilled into you.

 

His hips slowed before he pulled back, giving your ass another hard swat before he watched you collapse on the bed. You whimpered and whined softly as he walked to the dresser, rummaging through it. He moved you around so you were laying more comfortably on the bed. He rubbed his hands and began to massage your ass. You whimpered under his touch, shaking a bit.

 

“Was I too rough, Sweetheart?” He asked worriedly.

 

“No, Sir,” You mumbled, blushing. “Fuck, Steve.” His hands worked your legs, rubbing away the weariness. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. You really...really look sexy like this though. I’m the luckiest man alive to have a girl like you.”

 

You smiled and bit your lip. “I guess I can keep the outfit for some fun later?” You asked, smiling playfully to him.


	112. Rewards. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets rewards when he does all his chores like a good boy.

“Just remember the safe word. I’ll be home with groceries. Love you.” The note was signed off with a cute little heart and your initials.

 

Bucky gulped thickly as he shifted. He’d slid the plug in the night before but wasn’t sure what to expect. You’d taken the remote with you, giving him time to adjust to the feeling at least. He moaned softly as he stood, clutching the nightstand and biting his lip. This would be harder than he anticipated.

 

He had agreed to the plug after he’d gotten adjusted to the idea of submitting to you. Actually, he’d suggested the plug! He loved the look of surprise on your face before you nodded. You let him pick out one so he could feel more comfortable. You’d gotten the lube and let him go into the bathroom to put it in. Just sliding the toy into him made him hard, but you were both to worn out that kissing each other and teasing one another was enough.

 

Bucky now dearly wished he’d jerked off before bed so he could have some relief. On top of morning wood, the feeling of the plug jostling inside him made it nearly impossible to think outside of wrapping his hand around him. He shook his head, knowing he had to wait for your command.

 

Instead, he dressed and headed for the kitchenette of the tiny apartment. He saw a list of chores that you left for him. Something strange about the domination; He did tasks and he’d get rewards. Skipped out? Punishment. In some way, it was satisfying. It kept his mind distracted as he found himself in a more appreciative submission. In the end, you would never push him beyond his limits if he asked you to stop. One thing you were big on especially was having a safe word. That was the first thing you asked him to have before you two ever had thought about sex!

 

It was while he was cleaning out the spoiled leftovers when he felt the plug buzz to life. He gasped and clutched the counter, the metal hand scraping lightly against the granite. He whimpered and dropped his head forehead, trying to control his breathing. It scared him and he was trying not to moan so loudly, but you’d set it off and it was only at a low intensity.

 

Finally, he heard the jingle of your keys and you stepped in, dropping the keys into the bowl by the door. “Bucky! Can I get some help?” You grunted out.

 

Bucky perked up and hurried to you. He gathered a few of the bags in your arms, smiling. “How many times have I told you to not try to one-trip it?” He chuckled out.

 

“As many as I’ve told you how cute you are with your hair put up?” You quipped back, smiling up at him. You got on your toes and kissed his cheek as you both carried the bags to the kitchen. You watched him set the bags down, shifting in his spot. You let yourself smirk a bit as you watched him finish up his task. “Did you sleep well, Sweetie?”

 

He shivered at the tone of your voice. It was that of his Domme, but it was so kind and gentle, he melted. “Yes, Ma’am,” He responded easily. “You weren’t there when I woke up though.”

 

“I know, Sweetie.” You said, wrapping your arms around him as he put away the groceries. He hummed as you kissed between his shoulders. “I’m sorry, but I needed to make sure you had plenty to eat. Forgive me?”

 

Bucky smiled and opened his mouth to speak when the intensity of the plug suddenly spiked. He moaned and bent, resting his forehead on the counter. “O-Oh god!”

 

“I asked you a question, Sweetie,” You said, grabbing at his hair. You were significantly smaller than him but he became your little the moment you called him that. You tilted your head at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I-I forgive you, Ma’am. Please just don’t leave me,” He whimpered out. The second you let go of his hair, he wrapped his arms around you and pressed his face into your neck. You rubbed his head gently, soothing the small ache from your tug. “Oh god...Ma’am…”

 

“Get used to it, Sweetie. You’re not allowed to cum.” He whined at those words. “You still need to finish your tasks. You can make as much noise as you want but you do not cum until I give you permission. Report to me once you finish up the groceries. Okay?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” He whimpered. He watched you walk away from him, whining softly before he felt the intensity die down, a silent reminder of who was in charge.

 

You listened to him putting away the groceries as you worked on balancing your checkbook and making sure the auto-payments had already gone through when Bucky kneeled in front of the coffee table. He had his head bowed and his fist balled on his knees.

 

You smiled, happy he was falling into it so willingly. “What is it, Sweetie?”

 

“I uhm...I finished putting up the groceries, Ma’am.” He said softly.

 

You smiled to him and gestured him closer. He sat on the couch. You cupped his face and kissed him sweetly as he moaned softly, feeling the plug vibrating faster. “You gonna cum?” You asked him.

 

“N-Not yet, Ma’am.” You hummed and pulled him out, stroking slowly. Bucky moaned loudly, shaking at the contact. “Y/N!” He moaned out.

 

“That’s my boy. I’m going to suck your cock and I want you to cum nice and hard for me, okay?”

 

He moaned out a “Yes, Ma’am,” as you moved between his legs. You took him into your mouth quickly, making him shout and moan out his pleasure. He moaned as he watched you take his cock easily, sucking and moaning around him. “M-Ma’am,” He moaned. He watched your hand slide into your pocket and groaned loudly before shouting, the plug spiking to the highest setting. He cried out as he orgasmed, shooting load after load into your mouth.

 

You worked him through it, swallowing as he spurted out cum as you couldn’t hold it all in your mouth. After about three gulps, you pulled away, licking your lips. Bucky kept writhing and whimpering until you turned down the vibrations. You fixed his pants and sat back down.

 

“You still have chores to do, Sweetie. If you finish them, I’ll keep rewarding you.”

 

He whimpered out a “Yes, Ma’am,” and got back to work. You smirked as you read your book, though you weren’t actually reading. You watched Bucky move in the kitchenette, moaning and sighing softly now and then as he shifted. You could see his erection coming back to life as he finished his next task. Before he could even open his mouth, you turned up the intensity.

 

You smirked at the loud “Oh my god!” that ripped out of his throat as he gripped the counter. You set it to pulsing and he moaned and whimpered, looking to you pleadingly. When you nodded, he moaned out his orgasm, staining his sweats and underwear. You smirked as you watched his cock twitching under the clothing.

 

Again, you turned down the intensity and let him go on to his next task. After two more tasks (and orgasms), Bucky fell on the couch, wrapping his arms around your middle. “All done, Sweetie?” You asked, pushing your hand through his hair. He nodded quickly, breathing already picking up. “Let’s see if you can give me one more then.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened and he pushed himself up to speak but cried out as you turned it up again. “M-Ma’am, I can’t...I can’t--”

 

“Do you need to use the safeword?” You asked him, watching carefully. When he shook his head, you pushed down his sweats so his cock sprang out. “Then you can cum again. You will. Why is that?”

 

“B-Because you said so, Ma’am,” He moaned.

 

“Good boy. I want to watch you jerk off.” You said, setting your book down.

 

He got comfortable on the couch, splaying his legs out so you could get a good view of him. You watched him fuck himself into his hand, moaning out in pleasure. You smirked and got up, walking so that you were standing at the end of the sofa and looking down at him. You bent down and kissed him lovingly, making him whine and moan. Your hands rubbed his chest gently, coaxing him.

 

Bucky whimpered and moaned, moving his hand faster as you pulled his shirt up his body until his chest was revealed. You kissed down and rubbed his stomach as you lightly dragged your tongue over his nipple.

 

“Ma’am, I’m...I’m cumming!” He moaned, shaking hard as he orgasmed. You hummed, watching the seed shoot over his stomach, some of the warmth landing on your hand. You waited until he’d finished before you stood. You brought your hand to his mouth and he whined. “I’m sorry, Ma’am,” He whispered before cleaning it up.

 

“Don’t be, Sweetie.” You said as you grabbed the remote. Upon seeing his face, you shut off the toy, watching him sigh in relief. “Sweetie?”

 

He just whimpered, giving you puppy eyes. You smiled and got on the couch with him, pulling him to you. Bucky tucked himself into you, making himself small against you. You kissed his head lovingly and rubbed his back, whispering soft praises in his ear.

 

Bucky smiled, relaxing. This was what he loved the most. This was the best part of all of it.


	113. Homecoming. Clint Barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N decides to surprise Clint when he comes home from a long mission.

You bit your lip, holding the phone up to look at your reflection in the mirror. The lingerie was sexy...on the mannequin. “Oh god,” You groaned, dropping your phone as your face went red.

 

It was stupid. No. It was a surprise for Clint! It was a suggestion of his some several odd weeks back. He wanted to try new things in bed, which you were completely okay with. He was getting back from a mission tonight and you wanted to surprise him so badly. New fuzzy cuffs laid on your bed, as well as a spanking paddle with the word “Slut” across it in big bold pink letter.

 

You looked at the lingerie you were wearing and sighed. It hugged you beautifully, the lace only just barely covering your breasts. You shifted shyly in your heels, the tail plug swinging and making you whimper a bit.

 

“Just go for it!” You whispered to yourself. Finally, after some several odd pictures, you found one that didn’t make you cringe as much and cropped out your face. No reason he had to see the awkward lip biting you were doing in an attempt to be sexy.

 

With a deep breath, you finally sent the photo. You immediately paled and groaned as the phone told  you the message was sent. Thankfully, it definitely did go to Clint and no weird awkward message of “I’m so sorry!” was going to be sent to anyone.

 

But after about thirty seconds of no response, you started to dread everything in existence. You were suddenly regretting everything and you were determined to burn the lingerie and crawl into a hole and die.

 

That is until your phone chimed. The Zelda tone echoed in your room and you just stared at it. You were thinking of the worst possible things before you read the message.

 

My god that’s hot as hell. Now i really can’t wait to get back ;) I’m almost done at this briefing then I can see you.

 

You smiled, feeling a bit more confident. You gulped and decided to go for it. You went back to the mirror and took the picture over your shoulder, showing him your tail plug and thigh highs. Once you finished editing the photo to your liking, you hit SEND.

 

Not a minute had passed before you received a response.

 

Fucking hell Y/N. Is that what I think it is?

 

You smirked and sent your own response.

 

Come home and find out Sir.

 

You smirked when you saw that he had read the message. You decided to lay on the bed in wait. Not ten minutes had passed before you heard the jingle of his keys. You grinned and got up, greeting Clint. His arms were immediately around you, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around him.

 

You giggled and kissed him lovingly, moaning when he pressed you against the wall and deepened the kiss. “I had to leave early. You’re damn lucky Fury doesn’t really care about the briefings.” He growled before kissing your neck.

 

“I wanted you back,” You giggled, grinding down against him. You moaned as you felt his erection through his pants. “Just from the pictures?”

 

“I had to stop myself from jerking off in the damn car because of you,” He grunted before pulling you off the wall and carrying you into the room. His eyes lit up at the sight of the paddle and cuffs. “All for me?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” You said, kissing under his ear.

 

He moaned and set you to your feet. He quickly turned you and grabbed the cuffs. “Hands behind your back.” You giggled and did as told, letting him cuff you. He then bent you over, moaning in frustration as he realized there was no actual thong on you and the tail was in fact a plug. He gave it a gentle tug, making you whimper. “God, you’re my sexy little kitten, aren’t you?”

 

“Yours, Sir,” You moaned out. You watched the paddle disappear from sight.

 

“What’s the safe word?” He asked while groping at your ass.

 

“Arrow,” You said, smiling. “Please, Clint.” There was a rush of wind before the paddle whacked hard against your ass. “Oh fuck!” You moaned, clenching around nothing.

 

Clint smirked and hit the same spot. “Damn, Baby,” He breathed out as he watched your ass turn red, the letters forming to your skin. He spanked again before moving to another spot. You moaned and yelped with each strike. Soon, you felt his fingers teasing your folds and whined. “God,  you’re so wet.”

 

He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking away your slick before he spanked you again. “Fuck yes! Please,” You cried out, writhing in sheets.

 

“Good choice on the paddle. Fits you--” SMACK! “Fucking perfectly.” The paddle dropped onto the bed as Clint lowered himself to the ground. He gently began to kiss at the reddening marks on your ass, making you whimper and moan softly. “Such a good girl. Teasing me...you sent me those pictures. What if Nat saw them?”

 

“Do you want her to join us, Sir?” You teased, wiggling your hips. This earned a light smack with his hand and him jostling the tail. You whimpered, shaking.

 

“No. You’re mine, Kitten. Only I get to see this beauty.” You heard him strip down as he ordered, “On your knees.”

 

You smiled and did so, sitting as comfortable as you could on your heels with your ass sore from his spanking. He was standing naked before you, making you lick your lips. He gripped your hair and pulled you to him, pushing his cock into your mouth. You moaned around him and sucked hard at him, dragging your tongue along the underside as you sucked. He let out soft sighs and grunted out “Fuck” here and there.

 

Clint watched you work his cock over, happy to have him in your mouth. He thought for a moment of time about cumming in your mouth, but he pushed the idea out of his mind. He needed to have you. He pulled you up by your hair and kissed you, making you whimper and whine against his lips.

 

You squeaked and giggled when he shoved you on the bed. He just smiled and grabbed the condom, rolling it on easily before moving between your opened legs. “I missed you so much, Y/N,” He said, cupping your face.

 

You moaned as he pushed in slowly, making you whimper and clutch at him. “I-I missed you too, Clint...Oh fuck!” You moaned,adjusting on the cuffed wrists behind your back. You squeezed tight around him and bit your lip.

 

“Cum,” He growled as he thrusted hard into you. You cried out and orgasmed around him, shaking hard. “Fuck yes! Missed that...tight pussy cumming around me,” He moaned as he kept thrusting.

 

You shook and cried out as he pumped into you mercilessly. “Yes, Sir!” You moaned, arching your back up.

 

Clint adjusted you, pulling your ankles to his shoulders and pulling your hips to his. This pushed the tail plug deeper into you, making you scream your pleasure as you suddenly orgasmed again. “Feels so good,” He moaned. He could feel you tighter around him with the plug in you, feeling the faux fur brushing against his thighs. Any other time, he would’ve been giggling from the tickling sensation, but buried into you, he was more focused on making you orgasm again.

 

You jerked against the cuffs as you rocked your hips down to meet his thrusts. “Fuck, Clint!” You moaned as his thumb rubbed your clit.

 

“C’mon, Baby,” He moaned. “One more time. I need...Fuck. Cum with me,” He cried out, thrusting faster into you.

 

You both moaned each other’s names as you orgasmed, shaking and rocking against one another. Your vision was getting spotty as you blinked. You vaguely felt your body being moved until you were laying on your stomach. The cuffs were removed and you watched them clank onto the nightstand before he climbed off the bed. He went into the bathroom, coming back with a towel. You smiled,  noting the lack of the condom. He gently rubbed the towel against your ass, making you realize it was damp with warm water as he cleaned you up.

 

Clint listened to your soft whimper as he carefully pulled out the tail plug. He set it aside, making a mental note to clean it in a bit. He focused on you, cleaning off your sore body before he grabbed the lotion from the nightstand. Gently, he began to massage your aching body.

 

“No,” You whined weakly. “It’s supposed to be the other way around,” You mumbled.

 

“Let me baby you,” He said, smiling. “You can do me later. Unless you want another go?” You rolled your eyes, making him snicker. “I love you, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too, Clint.”


	114. Strip Magic. Stephen Strange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like Strip Poker, except magic!

You hummed as you went through the books, the cloak supporting you in the air. "Maybe something a bit more tricky." You muttered to yourself.

 

"What are you two doing?" Stephen asked, taking in the sight of you. You were casually sitting in the air while the cloak made a seat below you.

 

"Looking for some more spells for you to try out. C'mon. You're the one that wanted help, Strange," You huffed out, before smirking. "Unless you think you can't actually do some of these? If not, it's okay to be weak."

 

Stephen's eyebrow twitched and he sighed. "Fine but get down from there. You'll get hurt, Y/N," He called out.

 

You pouted. "I'm fine, Stephen. I'm a big--" The cloak suddenly slid out from under you, making you yelp as you suddenly dropped. You braced yourself to hit the ground but it never came. Opening your eyes slowly, you saw Stephen with his hands up, a soft glow around them as he stood upside down. "Hey, why are you upside down?"

 

"You're the one upside down," He chuckled out, smiling to you. He twisted your hand and you were righted before set on the ground. "Fall headfirst to the ground and you held onto the books? Seriously?"

 

"W-Well yeah! They're really old! You gotta handle them with care!" Stephen sighed and took one of the books, reading it. You hummed, studying his face as he read. The beard was getting a little scruffy, not that you minded. And his blue eyes were focused on the book, not that you minded. It gave you a chance to study his facial features, learning how it curved and dipped at every which way. His eyes flicked up, meeting your gaze. You jumped and looked away. "Sorry." You mumbled before hurrying for the shelf to look for more books, setting the ones in your arms on the table by him on your way.

 

Stephen studied you, watching the way you studied the title of every book curiously. Not long after the incident in Hong Kong, he'd asked you to come to the Sanctum. There, you both looked for different spells. He started teaching you but you weren't completely into it. You just liked to study the theory of it. He watched how you stretched to reach a book and sighed. He stepped up behind you and grabbed the book, blushing a bit as he pressed against you. "This one?" He asked.

 

"Yeah," You said softly, your own cheeks turning red. Stephen watched you blush and handed you the book before meeting his eyes. "What's up with that look?"

 

"Nothing. How's your practicing been?" You sighed in response. "Not that great, huh? Well, let's try working on that today."

 

"You're so much better than I am," You whined childishly before smiling. "Let's make a game of it."

 

Stephen made a face at that before slowly saying, “Okay. I’ll bite. What kind of game?” You shrugged in response. “Well you suggested it!”

 

“Well you’re so damn confident in your magic skills! What have you got to lose?” You laughed out.

 

Stephen hummed and smirked, confident as he said, “Fine. For every spell either of us can’t do, we shed one piece of clothing.”

 

“So, Strip Magic?” You giggled out. “That’s not fair though! You’re way more experienced.”

 

“Sounds like you’re chicken.” He replied with a smirk. He watched the fire suddenly build in your eyes and knew he had you. “Well?”

 

“You’re on!” You said, grabbing one of the books. He grabbed one himself. You told him the first spell, showing it to him. He did it easily.

 

After about an hour of fails and successes, you were in your underwear, scowling towards Stephen. He stood in his pants and gloves, smirking victoriously.

 

“You sure you wanna keep going?” He chuckled out. You blushed brightly and covered your stomach. Stephen frowned worriedly. “You okay?”

 

“I look weird,” You mumbled, blushing.

 

“The fuck are you talking about?” He asked in such a blunt manner it threw you off. “You’re gorgeous, Y/N. Everything you do is amazing. On top of that, you’re sexy as hell.”

 

You went beet red at that and turned your back to him. “N-No, I’m not,” You muttered. You suddenly felt a hot breath against your neck as gloved hands gripped your hips tightly. “Stephen!” You gasped as he kissed your shoulder.

 

“Want me to stop? I can prove to you just how fucking sexy you can be.” You whined and shook your head. “You’re so sweet,” He said, gloved-hand gently rubbing at your stomach. “Always ready to help. Even helping me.”

 

You shivered as he fingered at the hem of your panties, cheeks flushing more as he whispered in your ear. “The way you just move around. Have this air around you that makes me so happy all the time. You walk in, and I just melt for you. I just want to know how you sound when you moan. God, you sound so fucking sexy when you whimper and whine.”

 

You whimpered in response, blushing as he dragged his gloved hand over your panties until he was rubbing your clit through the fabric. “Stephen!” You moaned softly, pressing against him. You groaned as you felt his erection against your back.

 

“Even hotter when you moan my name,” He groaned softly, rutting into you. “Right here? Is that clit of yours here?”

 

“Y-Yes,” You panted out, blushing as you rocked against his hand and hips.

 

“Fuck. See? You’re so sexy.” He moaned. “You rock those hips and I just want you riding me. Want to make you cum nice and hard.” He smirked and kissed your shoulder gently. “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

 

“God no,” You whined. “Please don’t stop, Stephen.”

 

“Good. I want to see how you look with your tits bouncing as you ride me. Watch your cheeks turn such a pretty pink as you pant and moan. I want to taste you as you cum hard,” He groaned, rubbing his finger faster against your clint.

 

You whined, rocking your hips against him as your head rolled back against his shoulder. Stephen suddenly lifted you, carrying you to the nearby table. He set you down and spread your legs, stepping between them. Stephen ducked his head down and kissed your cheek before moving down your jaw. You whimpered and moaned as you reached up and tugged him hair, whispering his name softly in a plea. His tongue dragged over your jaw as his gloved hands pulled down your panties.

 

“Wanna taste your wet pussy,” He moaned as he kissed. “Always wanted to.”

 

“Stephen, please!” You whined. “I need you so badly.”

 

“Not yet,” He chuckled softly, pressing his thumb to your lips. He kept kissing down, moving over your bra briefly as he kneeled to the ground, pulling your hips to the edge of the table. “Just lay back and let me eat you out.”

 

“God yes,” You moaned, shaking a bit. You briefly began to wonder if you’d smelled weird or if your pubic hair was too much, but Stephen just moaned, holding your legs apart. “I-Is it--”

 

“God, you’re so fucking wet,” He moaned before licking up your folds. You cried out in pleasure, shaking a bit. Stephen smirked. “So sensitive. I’ll have to be gentle. Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum yet.”

 

“Stephen, please stop teasing me,” You begged, biting your lip. He smirked and buried his face into you, licking and sucking at your folds aggressively. “God yes!” You moaned, shaking as he gripped your thighs.

 

Stephen moaned and flicked his tongue against your clit, nose tickled by your dark hairs. He shivered and rolled his tongue back and forth before moving it down and thrusting the muscle into your soaking channel. He moaned as he tasted you, pushing his tongue into you and flicking it.

 

“Fuck yes!” You moaned, tugging his hair and arching your back off the table. “S-Stephen…”

 

He smirked and pulled back, kissing and licking your inner thighs of any slick that had escaped. “God, you taste so good.” He said as he spread your folds with his thumbs, the leather material making you whine a bit. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I want you so badly,” You moaned.

 

“Not yet. I’m gonna make you cum so hard on my tongue.” He said with a grin before burying his face into your cunt again.

 

“Oh god yes!” You moaned, panting and crying out for him as you rocked against his mouth. He growled and gripped your hips, holding you in place before the cloak suddenly wrapped around your wrists and pulled over your head. You whined as you were restrained, shaking on the table. “S-Stephen...I’m...please!”

 

Stephen smirked and sucked hard on your clit before whispering,”Cum” and thrusting his tongue back into you. He moaned as you orgasmed hard, tasting and licking up your juices and riding you through the pleasure. He then stood, looking down at you as you writhed on the table. “Christ, why haven’t we done this before?”

 

You smiled, hooking your leg around his hip. “Cuz you said you just needed help with spells.” You blushed, looking away. “I thought you didn’t…”

 

“God, Y/N. How dense can you be?”

 

“Dude--” You started but he kissed you hard, moaning with him as the cloak released you, letting you wrap your arms around him and kissing him. “You’re a dick.”

 

“Yeah, you love me,” He chuckled as he rubbed your side.

 

“Debatable.”


	115. Saving All My Love For You. Peter Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Quill haven't had sex yet, but only because they're both a little shy.

You watched Peter purse his lips as Rocket cackled. “You’d probably leave her with a limp and she can’t walk for days!” He snickered out.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Seriously. What else do you think I’d do?”

 

“Slap her around probably,” Rocket chuckled.

 

“I am Groot,” Groot said, making you sigh.

 

“Even if I would like it,” You said, stepping fully into the room. “What Peter and I do in privacy ain’t ya business. Right, Babe?” You asked, sitting next to him. You put your legs in his lap.

 

Peter smiled fondly as kissed your cheek sweetly. “That’s right,” He said sweetly. You grinned and curled against him.

 

Drax smiled as he watched you both. “You two are clinging to each. It’s disgusting.”

 

“Ah, thanks, Drax,” You giggled. “Always so sweet.”

 

“It was not meant to be sweet. It sickens me. You two love each other so much. Gross.”

 

“Seriously,” Rocket said, waving his hands. “Why not give us guys some juicy details, Y/N?”

 

“And if I don’t wanna?” You challenged, giving him a leveling glare.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hint taken, Groot,” Rocket said, clearing his throat. “Well, I’m going to bed. Night.” He and Groot ran off in a hurry, the tiny tree-humanoid jumping onto Rocket’s shoulder. Drax just left the room without an excuse.

 

Gamora smiled and squeezed your shoulder. “They’re just giving you grief, Y/N.” She said.

 

“I know. Go to bed, hun. You look exhausted.” You said, smiling.

 

“I am. I have to deal with all you every day,” She teased before walking off.

 

You smiled and looked to Peter, watching his eyes stare at Gamora’s retreating ass. You smacked his chest, giggling as he blinked in surprise. “What? Oh, I was doing it again.”

 

“You do it with every woman,” You said, leaning your head against him. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah...Does it bother you that...we haven’t had sex?” He asked. “Cuz, I thought, ya know. You’d like that. You’d like us taking our time.”

 

You smiled fondly. “At first it did,” You admitted. “I know your track record. Bang and dash, all that.” He cringed at that, making you chuckle. “But I know you, Peter. Friends first, lovers second. Right?” He nodded, rubbing your back. You sighed and got up, pulling him up. Before he could ask, you slipped the headphones over his ears. He smiled as you held up a finger, blushing as you hit the button.

 

Peter listened to the song and smiled. “Whitney Houston,” He chuckled over the music. “Good--” Your finger pressed to his lips and he finally registered the bright blush on your face. He let the music wash over him, knowing you were using it to talk to him. He listened to the lyrics as he pulled you to him, swaying to the music. He watched your face the whole time, taking in the way you shyly darted your eyes down, focusing on the ground. He blushed a bit and smiled, cupping your face before kissing gently.

 

You shivered as his lips dragged gently, never taking control. You loved this about Peter. He had always been sweet with you. He never pushed you towards anything you never wanted. Even on nights guys would hit on you, he would just hold you to him, kissing softly and squeezing gently.

 

Peter took off the headphones and set the cassette player on the table. “I love you,” He said shyly, blushing. You smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smile. “I mean it, Y/N. You mean a lot to me.”

 

“I love you too, Peter,” You said, cupping his face.

 

Peter smiled and bent down, kissing you sweetly. You both stood there, kissing one another as the song rumbled out of the headphones quietly. Peter gently squeezed your hips and pulled you against him. He shivered at the soft sound of your moan as wrapped his arms around you.

 

You slid your arms up around his neck and got on your tiptoes, deepening the kiss. He lifted you up, making you giggled as you wrapped your legs around him. Peter carried you to the room he shared with you now. He laid you down and kissed you lovingly, moaning softly with you. His hand cupped your face, free hand pressing against the bed.

 

“Fuck,” He moaned, realizing he was hard. He began to pull away. “Shit, Baby. I--”

 

“Peter,” You said firmly. You grabbed his hips and pulled him against you. He hissed in a breath as you began to grind against him. You moaned out, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” He whispered, grinding into you. You both moaned, his hard cock under his pants rubbing against you. You whined as his lips found your neck. “So beautiful...Just want to have you all to myself,” He whispered before nipping gently.

 

You moaned, pushing your fingers through his hair. His lips and tongue dragged gently over your neck, making you whimper out in pleasure. He jerked his hips against you, rubbing against you through your clothing. You moaned and tugged at his shirt. He pulled it off and blinked as he watched you do the same with yours. He carefully tugged at your belt and undid it before pulling down your pants. You were left lying in your underwear, biting your lip and blushing.

 

“Shit, Y/N,” He moaned, palming himself. He then bent his head and kissed your lips lovingly. “So sexy.”

 

“Peter,” You whimpered out. You rolled your hips, grinding against him as you clutched his shoulders. You grabbed for his belt but he pulled your hands away, pressing them into the mattress as he sucked a hickey onto your neck. “Oh god,” You moaned as he rutted himself against you.

 

“So fucking beautiful,” He moaned against your ear as he gently cupped your breasts and squeezed. He smiled at the sound of your whine. “Such cute noises. I love you so much,” He whispered before kissing you lovingly.

 

Peter’s hands trailed down your body, sliding to your back and grabbing at your ass. You moaned as he massaged it gently before sliding a hand into your underwear. His calloused fingers ran gently over your flesh before finding your wet entrance. You whined and bucked your hips at that his rubbing touch.

 

“God you’re fucking wet,” He moaned, kissing your jaw lovingly.

 

“P-Peter,” You begged, rutting against him again as you wrapped your legs tight around him.

 

Peter closed his eyes tight, shaking his head. “Not yet. I just want to feel you, Baby,” He whispered before dipping his finger into you slowly. He groaned with you, feeling your walls clutch at his finger before a second finger joined. “You’re so tight. I might hurt you,” He moaned, thrusting his fingers into you.

 

You shook and moaned, rocking against him as he kept thrusting his fingers into you. Your back bent and bowed to him, a light layer of sweat building on your skin. You shook under his touch, whimpering his name. “Peter...P-Peter.” You whined.

 

Peter kissed under your ear, making a hickey as he growled softly. The quiet growl made you gasp and he kissed you, swallowing your moan as you orgasmed on his hand. You both moaned as you shook. Finally, Peter pulled his fingers away and sucked them clean, moaning as he tasted your slick.

 

You pulled him down, kissing him and pressing against him. Peter smiled and pushed you to lay back. “Not yet, Baby,” He hummed, kissing your cheek. You pouted and he chuckled, nuzzling you. “Much as I want to, just watching you...uhm…” He was blushed. You glanced down, seeing the wet spot on his pants and bit your lip. Peter blushed and kissed you lovingly. “God that’s embarrassing.”

 

“Say that now, but it’s actually kinda hot,” You confessed, smiling sweetly to him. You giggled and nuzzled him. “So gentle with me.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean!”

 

“I thought you’d be all kinky and shit,” You giggled as you curled up to him.


	116. Metal Arm. Stucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Steve came touch Bucky's arm.

At first, Steve was a bit skeptical of the metal arm. He knew just what it was capable of, but that didn't stop him from falling back into intimacy with Bucky. When he noticed how Bucky avoided touching him all together with it, he made a point to try and make Bucky comfortable with it.

 

It started simple; Steve grabbing at both of Bucky's hands as he kissed him. Then just grabbing the metal hand. Bucky wasn't sure what to think of it. Not wanting to upset him, he let Steve squeeze it, still surprised he could feel it.

 

Then Steve would kiss it gently like he would his right hand as they had sex, even going as far as to suck on his thumb. Bucky hated that this turned him on even more and would thrust harder.

 

Steve would move his hand to his hips, squeezing it to his skin encouragingly. Bucky would whine and press his face into Steve's neck. "No...Can't...Don't wanna hurt you," He'd whisper.

 

"You won't," Steve would always moan out, meeting Bucky's thrusts.

 

Bucky would fall into it so comfortably after that; holding Steve's hand easily and tugging at his hair when they had sex. Once he grew more comfortable, he'd take off his glove around the Avengers, slowly exposing it more and more until he was completely comfortable with everyone seeing it.

 

But only Steve got to touch.


	117. Meet Me. AU. Wanda/Natasha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda sets up a threesome for her boyfriend, Y/N. Male-Reader.

Wanda took a deep breath, turning the coffee mug in her hand as she sat awkwardly at the table. She straightened her jacket again, glancing around the restaurant. She was looking for a red-headed Russian woman she’d seen on the app but couldn’t be sure. After all, catfishes were still a high possibility.

 

She took another drink of her coffee as her phone buzzed. She smiled as she saw the text from you.

 

‘Just wanted you to know I made it to work safely. Have a good day with your friends!’ You’d sent her.

 

She smiled, happy you were her boyfriend, although feeling a bit guilty for having lied to you. She wasn’t meeting with a friend. Frankly, she was meeting with a stranger! To have sex with! She took a deep breath before a woman approached.

 

“Wanda?” She asked. Wanda looked up and gawked. This woman was absolutely gorgeous! She wore a black outfit under her coat to fight the chill of New York’s winds, her red hair falling easily from her head, and lips curved into a smile.

 

Wanda blinked before blushing and nodding. “Yes. Hi. Hello,” She said, standing. “Natasha?”

 

“Sure am. Guessing this is your first time doing this sort of thing?” Natasha asked with a smile. “Tell you what, how about I buy you lunch? I’m starving and it’s the least I can do for running late on you.”

 

Wanda relaxed a bit as they ate together, talking simply. Natasha was so calm about all this, as if it were an art to her by now. Given her small smirk at Wanda’s awkward behavior, she might have actually been experienced in this.

 

“So, you said in your messages that it was a surprise for your boyfriend right?” She asked, getting to the point.

 

Wanda nodded. “Yes. We’ve talked about it beforehand, inviting a woman for a one-time thing. Problem is, we’re fairly busy and don’t frequent bars.” Natasha nodded as she spoke. “This isn’t something we trust with our friends either.”

 

“I can understand that. And I’m guessing there is the fear of a third-party getting too involved?” She asked. Wanda nodded in response. “Well, let’s start with this; usually speaking, who is the dominant in bed? Yourself or...Y/N was it?”

 

“Yes. And usually Y/N. I prefer it that way actually.”

 

“I can go back and forth,” Natasha said with a chuckle. “We can move however you two please. But we should definitely start this by saying this; Wanda, if you or your boyfriend ever feel uncomfortable, say so. Everything stops. I can leave and you two can enjoy your anniversary together.”

 

Wanda sighed, nodding as she smiled. She was starting to relax a bit more with this woman. She made it seem so easy. After a long while of talking, agreeing and disagreeing with some things that might come around, it was time for Natasha to get back to work, apparently being on her lunch break.

 

“What do you do?” Wanda asked curiously.

 

“Bit strange to ask someone who you’re going to have sex with what she does for a living, isn’t it?” Natasha teased, watching Wanda go red as they waited for her cab. “I actually work at Stark Industries. Mostly office work though.”

 

“Still, that’s impressive,” Wanda said with a smile.

 

Natasha just shrugged in response, finally getting a cab. “Here you are, Wanda. Just text me when we should do this. I’ll pay for the hotel room, if you like.”

 

“I appreciate it.” Wanda said with a nod. “You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.” She said. Wanda made for the cab and Natasha grabbed her hand. “One last thing.”

 

Wanda blinked and looked to her, ready to ask when soft lips pressed against hers. Natasha was kissing her! She couldn’t believe it! She wa completely shocked that she just stood there, letting the woman kiss her before the redhead pulled away with a smirk.

 

“The first kiss is always the weirdest. If you ever do this again, get it out of the way. It helps you figure out if it’s a good idea or not.” Natasha advised. She waved to her and walked to the end of the block, vanishing around the corner.

 

Wanda sighed as she finally got home, lost in thought. However, she squeaked and laughed when arms wrapped around her, kissing her cheek lovingly. “Y/N!” She giggled.

 

“Hey, babe,” You chuckled, nuzzling her neck. “They let me off early today. I’m all yours.”

 

Wanda smirked and kissed you, pressing against you. Later that night, after you’d fallen asleep, you sent Natasha the date of the anniversary and soon the two of you were plotting.

 

\--

 

You chuckled as you kissed Wanda’s neck, holding her to you as you tried to get the damn keycard into the door. “Fuck,” You laughed softly, pulling your face away from her neck. Wanda gave you a nervous grin as you unlocked the door. You smirked. “What’s wrong, Babe?” You asked, smiling to her.

 

“Just can’t wait for you to see your gift.” She said honestly as you both walked in.

 

You bent your head to kiss her when you saw a woman sitting on the bed in sexy lingerie. You quickly moved Wanda behind you, blushing. “I-I’m sorry, Ma’am.”

 

She chuckled as Wanda moved in front of you. “We talked about it before. This is Natasha. She’ll be...joining us, if you’d like,” She said, smiling to you.

 

You blinked, gulping thickly as Natasha stood up. “Nice to meet you, Y/N. If you’re not okay with it, just go ahead and say so and I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

You watched Natasha for a moment before looking to Wanda. “Only if you’re sure about this, Babe,” You told her. She nodded and kissed your cheek, making you smile. “How should we do this?”

 

“We were actually wanting to treat you,” Natasha said, wrapping an arm around your girlfriend. “So you get to dominate us both.”

 

You licked your lips and nodded, watching as Natasha captured Wanda lips. You bit your lip as they kissed, pressing against each other. Natasha’s hands grabbed at Wanda’s hands, making her moan. You palmed yourself, taking a seat in the chair across the bed.

 

“Natasha, strip her. Wanna watch you eat her out.” You husked out.

 

“Oh,” Natasha purred. “Yes, Sir.” She stripped Wanda down easily and laid her on the bed, kissing her neck.

 

The women moaned as their breasts rubbed together. Natasha nipped softly as she grabbed at Wanda’s hips before rubbing against her. You moaned with Wanda, the sight in front of you turning you on more as you pulled out your cock, stroking as you watched Wanda squirm under Natasha’s kisses.

 

Wanda moaned when Natasha gave her a long lick over her folds, arching up as the woman’s nails dug into her hips. Wanda’s head turned upon the sound of your grunt. She watched you jerking your cock and moaned with you, shaking as she rocked down against Natasha’s mouth. You moaned with the women.

 

“Wanda-Baby,” You moaned. “Want you two to sixty-nine.”

 

Natasha smirked and they moved so Wanda was on top. She gulped, freezing a breath away from Natasha’s folds. She’d never actually gone down on a girl before. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do.

 

Wanda let out a gasp when Natasha’s hand lightly smacked her thigh. You moaned at that, smirking. “Go on, Baby. Eat her pussy.”

 

She shivered at your words and nodded. Wanda swallowed her anxiety and gave Natasha a timid lick. Natasha’s hum of pleasure against her own folds gave Wanda a bit more courage. She buried her face into Natasha’s cunt, moaning with the woman.

 

You panted as you stroked yourself, watching the women lick and suck at one another. Though your eyes were focused on Wanda’s face. She was timid in her movements, but nevertheless moaned and licked at Natasha’s clit, making the redhead moan under her. You moaned as her green eyes met yours, pupils blown completely as she rolled her tongue against Natasha’s folds.

 

“Get up,” You said. Wanda quickly did so, biting her lip anxiously. “Natasha, how do you feel about making her cum while I fuck her mouth?”

 

“Sounds exciting,” She said with a smirk as Wanda gulped. Wanda moved with you, getting on her hands and knees as you sat on the bed. Natasha smirked and rubbed her hand against Wanda’s ass before giving it a hard smack. Wanda moaned against your tip, making you shudder. “I’ve got a few toys actually, bought a strap-on for me to fuck her with.”

 

“Fuck yes,” You moaned as Wanda licked and teased your cock. You tugged her hair and pushed into her mouth as she moaned. “Did I say you could tease?” You asked challengingly.

 

Wanda moaned and bobbed her head along your length, sucking and swallowing around you. Natasha sighed softly as she buckled the strap in place. She lubed up the end of toy before she started fingering Wanda. You watched Wanda whimper as she sucked at your tip, cheeks lighting up more as her mouth fell open. Her hot breath panted on your throbbing cock as Natasha pumped two fingers into her, rubbing and toying with her as she worked Wanda open.

 

“She’s so wet, Y/N,” She said, smirking. “You really should taste.” Natasha pulled her fingers away and pressed them against your lips. You sucked on her fingers, tasting your girlfriend’s slick as you pushed Wanda’s head against your cock against. Natasha moaned as you sucked before pulling her fingers away.

 

Wanda let out a loud moan around you as the toy pushed into her. You grunted as her mouth vibrated and tugged her hair. Natasha moved her hips slowly, fucking the toy carefully into Wanda until the younger rocked her hips back. You bit your lip as you watched Natasha thrust hard into Wanda, pushing your girlfriend further down your cock. You growled and got on your knees, grabbing at Wanda’s hair and thrusting in time with Natasha.

 

Wanda moaned and shook, clutching at the sheets as she screwed her eyes shut tight. She was never without one cock in her, both of you thrusting and moaning with her until she reached her first orgasm. She moaned loudly and you pulled away, moaning as you came over her face and chest.

 

Natasha pulled Wanda into her lap, continuing to thrust as she licked up your seed from her skin, using her fingers where her tongue couldn’t reach and sliding them into Wanda’s mouth.

 

“Holy shit,” You moaned, realizing you were still hard. You smirked. “Got any vibrators?” Natasha nodded to the bag by the door and you got up, digging through it. Sure enough, there was a butterfly vibrator and some silk rope. “Wanda?” You asked, holding them up.

 

She whined as she rocked her hips against Natasha before nodding. Natasha pulled away and the two of you worked together to tie up your shaking girlfriend before setting the butterfly over her clit. Natasha came back with a plug, holding it up for you to see. “Figured we’d both like a chance at her tight ass tonight.”

 

“She’ll love that,” You said with a low chuckle. Natasha then pushed Wanda so she was immobile on the bed, ass up in the air and presented.  You licked your lips as you watched her tease Wanda’s dripping heat with the steel plug before gulping. Natasha brought her tongue to Wanda’s puckered hole and lavished it, soaking the ring before pushing her tongue in. “Oh fuck,” You breathed out, stroking yourself as you watched Natasha prepare her before sliding the plug into Wanda. “That feel good, Wanda?” You asked her.

 

“Yes,” She whined. “Fuck. Someone fuck me, please.”

 

“No,” You said as Natasha got up and walked to you. “We’re gonna watch you cum all over yourself while I fuck Natasha. She needs to cum too, Baby.”

 

“Ooh,” Natasha purred, grabbing you by your hips and pushing you onto the bed. “So generous.”

 

You chuckled then moaned loudly as she sunk onto you, sliding you into her cunt. “H-Holy shit,” You grunted. You watched her ride you, smirking a bit as you realized the fake dick was bouncing against her stomach with every thrust she gave. “Should keep on so you can fuck her while I fuck you.”

 

“Good thinking,” She chuckled before kissing you. She gave you the remote for the vibrator and you flicked it on, moaning with Wanda as the vibrator stimulated her aching pussy. She cried out and writhed as she watched you two fuck in front of her, you meeting Natasha’s hips hard.

 

The two of you moaned as she clenched around you, her pussy wetting more. “You’re so fucking hot,” You moaned. “Love watching you fuck my girl. So hot seeing her cum all over your cock.”

 

She moaned with you, riding harder and grinding down hard. Wanda whined and shook as the vibrator intensified, making her eyes water. ‘Y/N, please, Sir!” She begged, wiggling her hips in the air.

 

“Should we let her cum?” Natasha asked you.

 

You grunted and smirked. “No. Make her work for it. She can clean off my cock and we can make her squirt.” Natasha moaned and clenched at that. “Like that? Like the idea of making my girlfriend squirt?”

 

“Fuck yes,” She moaned, riding harder. “Holy...Oh fuck, I’m cumming!” She moaned, shaking and rocking against you.

 

You moaned as you rode out her orgasm, grabbing and smacking her ass. The squeak she let out made you grin as you pumped yourself faster up into her, groaning with her as her orgasm ebbed on until she finally pulled off. You got up and tugged Wanda’s hair as Natasha grabbed the lube again. You smirked as Wanda bit her lip, seeing your cock dripping with Natasha’s cum. “Like that?” You asked.

 

“Yes. I wanna suck it,” She told you, whining.

 

“No.” She whimpered at that. “I’m going to fuck you til you’re squirting on it too and you’re both gonna suck my cock until I’m cumming all over your faces.” The women moaned at that. You pulled Wanda’s restrained body to you and turned down the intensity of the vibrator, making her sigh softly before she screamed out her pleasure as you sunk her onto your dick. “Fuck yes. So wet and tight.”

 

Natasha rubbed Wanda’s back as your girlfriend shook, teasing the plug and working it out of her before she dropped it on the ground. Natasha pushed into Wanda’s ass, making you and Wanda moan lowly as she clenched tight around you both.

 

“O-Oh my god,” Wanda panted into your ear. You rubbed her back gently, hoping to soothe her. She whimpered as Natasha kissed the back of her neck.

 

“If it’s too much, tell us,” She told Wanda sfotly.

 

You smiled and cupped Wanda’s face, kissing her lovingly. She kissed back, relaxing against you now as you both lavished her with kisses between the two of you. “Move,” She finally whispered.

 

She moaned as you both moved into her slowly, working up your speeds until you were pumping fast up into her as Natasha gripped her hips and pounded her ass. Wanda’s moans and screams echoed in your ears until you were near cumming. “Mother fuck--” You grunted and growled, grabbing at her tits as she rocked between you both. “Shit. You feel so good, Baby. God love having you tight around my cock!”

 

“Y/N,” She moaned. “Natasha!”

 

Natasha grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks apart as she pumped faster into her until Wanda was shaking. She smirked and turned up the intensity of the vibrator, ripping a scream of pleasure. “Cum,” Natasha growled and Wanda couldn’t stop. She was cumming harder, her orgasm lasting longer than you’d ever felt before. You moaned and thrusted harder up into her. “You gonna cum to, Y/N?”

 

“Yeah...Fuck, I can’t stop,” You moaned raspily. “You wanna eat my cum out of her pussy?”

 

“Fuck yes,” She moaned and pulled back so only the tip of the toy was thrusting into Wanda. “C’mon, Wanda. Beg for our cocks.”

 

“God! Please! I need to cum on both of you,” She moaned as her eyes watered up, shaking and cumming harder.

 

You moaned as you orgasmed, swearing and grunting her name as she began to squirt over your hips. Natasha pulled away and got on her knees, resting her tongue against your length as you pumped into Wanda. She dragged her tongue up and licked at Wanda’s pussy as your cum began to leak out of her, making the woman shake. Finally you pulled out and Natasha was pumping your length as she ate out Wanda’s quivering cunt.

 

Finally you were all laying there, panting and enjoying the afterglow. You kissed Wanda’s head lovingly as you worked away the ropes, watching her tremble weakly. Natasha was up, packing the bag and pulling out some clothing and dressing. She smiled as she picked up her bag and gave you both a wave before disappearing.

 

You smiled and looked to Wanda, watching her doze off. “I love you,” You told her.

 

“I love you too,” She mumbled, kissing your shoulder.

 

Some weeks later, Wanda was walking with you past a familiar coffee shop, glancing inside and seeing the familiar redhead. She met her eyes and the women just shared a smile that you didn’t even notice.


	118. Down. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N discovers something very surprising about Tony!
> 
> Warning: MommyDom/LittleBoy kink!

Tony shifted, palming himself in his chair as he watched the video. The man on the laptop screen was tied to the bed while the woman rode his face. He couldn’t help but fantasize about what it would be like, having a girl ride him and wearing a cock-ring while she toyed with him.

 

“That’s pretty hot,” Your voice suddenly said in his ear, making him jump out of his chair like it’d caught on fire.

 

“Y/N! Uh--I-I...Oh god,” He groaned in embarrassment finally as he closed the window before closing his laptop. He stood, cheeks actually stained a shameful pink under your gaze. He almost looked like a child caught drawing on the walls. “Uhm--Fuck!” He moaned when you suddenly palmed his cock through his pants, groping and grabbing at him. “Y/N,” He moaned, confused by your actions.

 

You smirked as you pinned him against his desk, pressing your chest to his. “I’m surprised, Stark,” You teased, voice lower as your eyes darkened. “You like being dominated?”

 

“I-I...Nngh, fuck. Haven’t tried it,” He confessed. “Fuck. Y/N, n-not that I don’t mind this. God I fucking love this. But...why?” He finally breathed out.

 

“Came to ask you for some help with my tablet. Kinda suck with tech. But you...caught my interest. Maybe we can help each other?” You asked before kissing his cheek. “You down?”

 

“Fuck yeah.” He said before kissing you. You kissed him back, grabbing his wrists and keeping them to the desk as he tried to grab you. “Please, Y/N.”

 

“Either call me ‘Ma’am’ or ‘Mistress’. Pick one then march your fucking ass to my room and strip.” You ordered before pulling away and leaving the room.

 

Tony sat on his desk, processing what had just happened before he shot up and walked hurriedly to your room. He was surprised when he didn’t see you along the way. He chalked it up to maybe your ability of flight and walked to your room. However, you weren’t in there either. He shook his head, guessing this was part of whatever game he’d gotten himself into and stripped down, laying on your bed.

 

He bit his lip as he stroked himself a bit, feeling how hard he was. He groaned softly, licking his lips in surprise. He tensed when the door opened and you walked in, smirking. “Did I say you could touch?”

 

“No, Mistress,” He said, quickly placing his hands on the bed as you locked the door behind you. He watched you walk to your dresser, gulping. “What are you…?”

 

“How do you feel about things like cock rings?” You asked him.

 

“Willing to try new things,” He confessed. You watched him and tossed the cock ring at him, making him blink as he reflexively caught it.

 

“Then put it on. Once it’s on, hands above your head.” He nodded and did so, shyly looking away as he spat into his hand, lubing himself up before rolling the rubber ring on. He moaned as he felt it tight around the base of his cock and panted softly. He looked to you, putting his hands above his head as you pulled out some cuffs. “This okay?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” He said, shifting in his place. “No fair. How come I’m naked but you’re still dressed?”

 

“Because I’m in charge,” You said simply, walking to him and straddling his chest. You cuffed him to your headboard, studying your work as you relaxed on his chest. “Just tell me if we should ever stop, okay?”

 

“Sounds good.” He said with a nod. Your hand gently cupped his face and he whimpered softly. “Mistress, please.”

 

“Please what? What do you want?” You dragged your thumb over his lip gently. “Want me to suck your cock? Ride it? Maybe I should just ride your face.”

 

Tony moaned and nodded. “That. My face. Please, Mistress. Please ride my face.”

 

You smirked and got off him. He watched you slowly strip away your clothing, licking his lips in anticipation as his cock twitched. You smirked, standing in your underwear before chuckling. “Wonder what you’d do if I just leave you in here cuffed with your cock twitching.”

 

Tony whined. “Please don’t. Fuck. I want you so badly, Y/N.”

 

You smiled as you finished stripping and moved to him. “Not that cruel, Stark,”  You whispered before kissing him as you straddled him. You both moaned as you rubbed your folds along his length. “Damn. So fucking hard and hot between my legs.” You moaned, smirking as the arc reactor chilled your chest. He bit his lip and moaned, eyeing your breasts. “Want to suck on my tits, Stark?”

 

“Fuck yeah I do. Please?”

 

You nodded and stretched your torso, cupping your breast and brushing your hardening nipple against his lips. “Go on then,” You told him softly. His mouth latched on instantly, sucking and lavishing the hard bud with attention. You moaned and rubbed along his length as he sucked. “Fuck, Stark. Mouth so good on me.”

 

Tony’s cheeks flushed at the praise and you smirked, learning him as you teased his twitching cock. You pulled yourself up, rubbing along him with a smirk. “You like it? Like being told how good you are?”

 

“Yes,” He groaned. “Please, Y/N.” He gasped as your hand suddenly pressed against his throat. He gulped, relaxing into the touch. “I’m sorry, Mistress.”

 

“For what?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Speaking out of term.” You pulled your hand away, pushing your fingers gently through his hair. He whined softly and bucked his hips up. “God, please. I need something,” He begged.

 

“How about my cunt on your lips?” You offered. You moved until you were straddling his head. He moaned and buried his face into you, sucking and licking at you. You shook as you gripped the headboard, rocking your hips against his mouth. “So fucking good,” You moaned.

 

Tony moaned against your folds as your juices sparked his taste buds to life. He felt like he was getting high on the smell of your arousal. He shook his head as he sucked your clit, ripping a growl from you as you tugged his hair.

 

“Fuck yeah. Just like that, Stark,” You moaned as his tongue pushed into you. You hissed a moan out and smirked. “Next time I’ll keep those hands of yours free so you can use those long fingers on me.”  He whined against you as you spoke. “Always wanted to know what they were capable of, watching them work all the damn time.” You lightly rubbed your hand along his finger tips. “So calloused and rough. Bet you’ll know what you’re doing though. Would you like that? Would you like to finger my pussy?”

 

“Yes, Mommy!” Tony slipped out. He froze and went beet red. “D-Disregard--” He stopped himself at the look in your eyes. It was surprise but also lust. He whimpered out, “Mommy?”

 

“Fuck, Tony,” You breathed out before dropping down and kissing him. You both moaned and rocked against one another, sliding yourself along his aching length. “You’re making it damn hard not to just fuck you numb, little boy.”

 

Tony whined at that, loving how you fell into it so easily. “I’m sorry, Mommy. Please don’t stop.”

 

“I won’t, baby boy,” You whispered, kissing his neck. “Don’t cum until I tell you to.”

 

“Yes!” He moaned out as you finally sunk onto him, taking his length into your wet heat. “H-Holy sh-shit...Wait a second, please.” You nodded and kissed his neck and jaw as you adjusted to him. He whined and whimpered as he twitched inside you. “Feels so good,” He mumbled.

 

“Such a good boy. So hard in me,” You praised, rubbing your hand down his body. “I just wanna fuck you until you’re begging to cum in me again and again.” Tony whimpered at that. “Would you like that? Like the idea of cumming in your Mommy, Baby Boy?”

 

“Yes, Mommy,” He moaned, squirming and bucking his hips. “Please. Please ride me.”

 

You smirked and sat back before riding him hard. You listened to every cry and scream he let out, grunting and moaning under you, and loved it. You slid yourself along his length as you kissed him, gripping his hip gently to keep him in place as you rocked against him.

 

“Such a good boy,” You moaned into his ear, making him groan loudly. “I can feel you throbbing in me. You want to cum, don’t you, Baby Boy?”

 

“N-Not yet!’ He moaned. “Fuck. I wanna f-feel you so badly.”

 

You moaned as that before sitting back. “Such a good boy. Maybe I should just let you cum though. Have you fill me up then you can eat it out of me. Like that?”

 

“Y-Yes!” Tony stuttered as his cock swelled. He whined when he couldn’t find his release, eyes actually watering up as you rode him harder, feeling you clench around him. “T-The cock ring. I--Fuck! Oh!” He moaned, bucking his hips up to meet your thrusts. “Please, Mommy!”

 

You pulled away, quickly taking off the rubber cock ring before sinking back onto him and riding him faster. “Fuck yeah. That’s it, Baby Boy. Cum. Cum with me!” You moaned, dragging your nails down his chest and stomach.

 

Tony practically screamed as he orgasmed with you, shaking and twitching. You moaned as you rode him through it before kissing him, rubbing at his body gently as you rocked gently. He moaned and whined softly. You hushed him, gently kissing his cheek and neck.

 

“I’m going to uncuff you, okay?” He nodded at that and you did so, rubbing his sore wrists gently before you pulled away, laying beside him. Tony immediately clung to you, burying his nose into your neck. You smiled and kissed his head gently as you held him. “Talk to me, Tony.”

 

He smiled. “Like when you call me that.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Tony...Baby Boy, whatever you like.” You rolled your eyes at his tired rambles. “Is this...just once or--”

 

“No. You’re mine, Baby Boy,” You told him, tugging his hair gently. “Understand?”

 

“Yes, Mommy.”


	119. Pulse. Stucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about feeling the heartbeat of his lover. That's what makes it so arousing.

Choking sounds could be heard in the room, bouncing off the walls. Hands clamored to pull him off. It needed to be done. The Winter Soldier had no weapons, but save the arm embedded into his left shoulder. He had the hand wrapped tight around the neck, adding more pressure with each struggle. Strangely enough, the man under him wasn’t fighting to survive. He seemed to be doing something else. His hands grabbed at The Winter Soldier’s shirt and tugged, crawling their way up to his face.

 

“B...uck…” He choked out, cupping his face.

 

Buck? Why was that familiar? The soldier shook it off and added more pressure, watching his eyes turning red from lack of oxygen.

 

The soldier said nothing as he felt the bones under his hands crack. Hands fell limply down as he kept pressure, waiting until he couldn’t feel the pulse under his finger tips anymore.

 

He studied the body under him, frowning. He knew this man didn’t he? How? What memories? What memories could this man possibly be from?

 

Slowly, they all flooded to him and he blinked, staring at the body under him. “S-Steve?” He asked softly, hoping to God the man under him wasn’t...he couldn’t be.

 

But bulging blue eyes stared back at him, empty of life. “No...No, no, no!” Bucky shouted, crying out and clutching at him.

 

“Buck!” Someone shouted. Bucky’s eyes shot open and Steve was holding him down, staring down at him. “Bucky, you’re okay. It was just a nightmare.” Bucky stared at him, realizing his eyes burned from tears. Steve slowly released Bucky’s arms and cupped his face. “Buck?”

 

“You...Y-You were dead.” Bucky whispered, voice cracking.

 

Steve hushed him gently and bent down, giving Bucky a soft kiss. “I’m okay. Still alive, see?” He raised Bucky’s hand to his neck, noting the small flinch. Bucky relaxed as he felt his heartbeat under his fingers. “Still here with you.”

 

Bucky gulped and pulled Steve back down, kissing him sweetly. Steve moaned and moved between Bucky’s legs, hushing when gently when Bucky had shifted shyly. “Let me take care of you this time,” He said, kissing Bucky’s cheek.

 

He just nodded and let Steve strip away his clothes before stripping his own. Bucky groaned at the sight. The serum had made Steve much larger, but that didn’t stop him. He wanted to feel Steve pumping into him and feel his heart beating hard.

 

“C’mon, Punk. I need you,” He growled out when Steve started kissing his chest. Steve just smirked against his skin, teasing Bucky something awful. Bucky let out a loud whine as Steve’s tongue rolled over his nipple before grinding against him, slotting their cocks together. Steve rubbed himself against him before pulling away, grabbing for the lube.

 

Steve watched as Bucky spread his legs, reaching down and rubbing the lube against his hole. “Fuck,” He moaned when he easily pushed two fingers in.

 

“Almost as good as cumming in you,” Bucky grunted in response. Steve smirked and curled his finger. “Oh my god!”

 

“Almost as good? Gonna have to fix that.” Steve hummed, working Bucky open before pulling away. He lubed his cock up and carefully slid in, both of them moaning and clutching at one another.

 

Bucky pressed his face into Steve’s neck, feeling the light thump of his pulse against his cheek. He sighed in relief as Steve finally bottomed out, wrapping his legs tight around his waist. Right where he felt safe. He nuzzled at the vein of Steve’s neck, kissing gently.

 

“C’mon, Punk. That all you got?” He moaned softly, keeping his face pressed into his skin.

 

Steve grunted and thrusted hard into him. The shout Bucky let out made Steve moan and he kept pumping into him, rutting and groaning. “Fuck...Fucky!” He moaned, words slurring together.

 

Bucky grinned as he moaned, clutching at Steve. He loved that. Everytime his name got mixed with the explicit, he knew Steve was completely indulge in him. It didn’t matter if he was fucking him or if Steve was. That one word was all it took to know just where Steve belonged.

 

Steve made to sit back to thrust harder into him but Bucky’s arms clenched tight. He listened to the soft whimper against his skin and smiled. He kept moving his hips, keeping the languid thrusts as he kissed his ear and jaw. Bucky whined, feeling Steve’s heart rate picking up.

 

The blonde kept thrusting, moaning and grunting lowly as he grabbed Bucky’s hips. He gasped as the metal finger slid against his anus, rubbing and teasing. He whined, still feeling the ache from Bucky as he knew cum dripped out. “Fuck,” He moaned before shouting as two metal fingers slid in. “Oh god yes.”

 

Bucky moaned as Steve fucked himself between Bucky and his fingers. “That’s it,” He moaned, kissing Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck you feel so good. Keep going. I need it.”

 

Steve moaned, reaching down and jerking at Bucky’s cock as he thrusted faster. Bucky cried out, feeling Steve’s pulse racing under his fingertips. Still there. He was still alive and fucking right into him. It was too much. It felt like too much. Bucky snapped and arched up, burying his fingers into Steve and pulling him deeper into himself as he orgasmed.

 

“Oh, Fucky!” Steve moaned, pumping harder until he was cumming with him. Steve moved his head and kissed him hard, still moving lazily. They kissed and clung to one another, barely wanting to move away.

 

Bucky sighed in pleasure as the kiss broke, staring up at the blue eyes that watched him adoringly, life still in them and filled with love.


	120. Couldn't Wait. Steve/Bucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a relationship with Steve and Bucky could be both aggravating and rewarding!

You sighed as you rested back against the chair, blinking slowly. You were exhausted but you were just so glad to be going home. You shifted, getting comfortable for a nap or something when your phone buzzed. You hummed and checked it, smiling when you saw that it was a message from Bucky.

 

‘Hurry home, Baby. We’re gonna start without you~’

 

You smiled a little at that, replying. ‘I’m on the plane. You two are so impatient.’

 

You sighed as Clint sat across from you. “You doing okay, Sweetie?” He asked.

 

“Just tired,” You told him, smiling a bit. “Next time, get Romanoff. This undercover stuff is overwhelming.”

 

Clint snickered, patting your leg. “I’m gonna get some shut eye in the quarter. Night.”

 

You waved and watched as he walked off before you phone had buzzed again. You looked to see it was a video message. You pursed your lips before clicking the screen, gulping thickly at the sight. Bucky had been recording him and Steve kissing, soft moans and wet noises escaping the small speaker on your phone. You quickly turned it down and watched it twice more before replying.

 

‘Guys I’ll be home in about half an hour. You can’t tease me like this.’

 

Silence was your response to which you were grateful. However, as the plane landed, you got up to go wake Clint when your phone chimed again. You looked to see another video file. You knew the risk of clicking it. Sure enough, there was a short clip of Steve sucking Bucky off, bobbing and swallowing as he looked right into the camera. You shut it off quickly as your cheeks went red, trying to calm yourself.

 

You hurriedly got in your car, rubbing your thighs together as you drove. You were eternally grateful for Fury letting you and Clint go home to rest for the day instead of turning in for your mission report. As soon as you parked in the garage, another video was sent to you. You groaned loudly as you saw Bucky’s cock rubbing against Steve’s hole, his sack tightening with need.

 

“My god, those fucking dicks,” You moaned out as you got out of the car. You grabbed your bag and went inside, keeping quiet as you gently set it down. You walked into the room and licked your lips.

 

“Fuck yes!” Steve moaned, clutching at the sheets as Bucky was fucking into him quickly. The blonde was a moaning mess when his eyes finally opened, seeing you. He moaned out your name, getting Bucky’s attention.

 

You chuckled as the men pulled away from one another and practically pounced at you. Bucky hugged you tight while Steve cupped your face and kissed you sweetly. “You guys suck at waiting,” You teased against Steve’s lips.

 

“We wanted to get you wound up for us, Dollface,” Bucky said, nuzzling your cheek. “How was the mission?”

 

“Tiring and stressful,” you moaned as Steve kissed my jaw.

 

“Let us take care of you then,” Steve said as he pressed against you. “Buck, go clean up while I work her up.”

 

Bucky chuckled and left, leaving you at the captain’s mercy. Steve stripped you down as he lifted you up, easily pulling off your clothing. You rubbed against him, making him moan. “You guys were so mean to me. So fucking hot those videos you sent me.”

 

Steve laid you down. “Yeah? Buck’s idea,” He confessed, rubbing his tip against you. “Fuck you’re so wet…”

 

“Just fuck me. Please just fuck me, Steve,” You moaned and he was sliding into you, stretching you out.

 

“Gonna make you cum before we really get going,” He moaned before thrusting into you quickly. You mewled and clutched at his shoulders. You glanced over and saw Bucky standing in the doorway, stroking himself. “Sound good, Bucky?” He asked through a groan.

 

“Yeah. Let’s work off that stress, Y/N,” He moaned out.

 

You whimpered and met Steve’s thrusts, crying out in pleasure. The sound of them was making it so much hotter for you. Just the way they both grunted and moaned and Steve’s cock rubbing against your g-spot. Finally, you felt a cold metal finger rubbing gently at your clit and you were cumming in seconds.

 

You shook as Steve pulled away and laid down. “Sit on my face, Baby,” He whispered and you quickly did so. You faced Bucky and moaned as Steve’s tongue worked over your slit, cleaning you up. Steve moaned and bucked his hips up as you watched Bucky suck Steve’s cock clean.

 

You whined as you watched Bucky swallow him down, blue eyes meeting yours. “Oh fuck, Bucky,” You moaned, rocking your hips against Steve’s mouth. “I...Fuck I need you. I need you both now,” You moaned.

 

“Not yet,” Bucky moaned after pulling his mouth off Steve’s cock. “We need to take care of you.” He hummed as he stroked himself before moving around the bed behind you. He pushed your shoulder down so that your face was at Steve’s hip. “Suck him dry, Dollface.”

 

You moaned and adjusted, sucking Steve into your mouth. The man twitched and moaned before smirking. Steve began to stroke at Bucky, tugging his cock towards your hole. You gasped as Bucky pushed in and Steve sucked on your clit. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as you pushed your mouth further down his cock.

 

Bucky moaned as Steve’s tongue lavished his sack before lips wrapped around them. He twitched inside of your hot cunt. “Steve, I can’t fuck her onto your cock if you keep sucking my balls,” He moaned out.

 

Steve smirked and got back to licking your clit, making you cry out in pleasure as you rocked against them. Bucky thrusted slowly, moaning as you squeezed around him. He was much thicker than Steve, making you whine from how you felt. However you cried out when you felt Steve work a finger into you, slotting it right along Bucky’s cock.

 

You mewled and shook as the appendage rubbed in time with Bucky’s thrusts, caressing your g-spot beautifully. A second finger joined and you pulled your mouth off Steve’s cock. “Fuck, Steve, Bucky! I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Not yet, Dollface. Let Steve work you open,” Bucky moaned, rubbing your ass gently.

 

You cried out and clenched around them when Steve slid a third finger into you, the two of them slowing down and milking your g-spot. You whimpered and sobbed out your pleasure before they both pressed deep into you and Steve pulled his fingers away. You panted and shuddered as Steve moved under you. He gently cupped your face and kissed you.

 

“You ready?” He asked as his tip rubbed gently against your clit. You shuddered and nodded, surprised by your hunger.

 

Bucky pulled his hips back so only his tip is twitching in you. Slowly, they both push into you. You’re gasping in pleasure as they throb inside of you, walls twitching around them. They wait for you to adjust, Steve kissing your quivering lips and Bucky kissing and rubbing your back.

 

“Move. Please move,” You begged, nails digging into Steve’s chest. He groaned as the men both began to thrust into you. “Oh fuck yes!” You cried out, shaking.

 

“Oh god,” Steve moaned. “Shit, Buck. She’s s-so tight like this!” He watched you shaking and moaning between them and smirked, giving a hard thrust. His mouth fell open as you screamed out your orgasm, riding against them both desperately.

 

Bucky smirked as you soaked their thighs with your cum, feeling Steve twitching and writhing. “C’mon, Dollface. Let’s make him cum nice and hard in your pussy. Sound good.”

 

“Y-Yeah, fuck yeah!” You wailed, rocking your hips faster. “Oh Bucky! I’m cumming again!” You moaned, your orgasms not letting up now.

 

Steve cried out and grabbed your hips, pulling you down his length before he released into you, shaking and moaning. Bucky kept thrusting, milking out the pleasure of the people beneath him before he carefully worked you off Steve’s softening cock.

 

“Fuck her over my face, Bucky. Wanna watch her cum on your dick again.” Steve said, squeezing your hips.

 

Bucky smirked and moved you up the bed carefully. He groaned as he thrusted into you. “Jesus, Dollface. So fucking tight still,” He panted into your ear. “Bet you love it though. Love fucking two cocks in the slutty pussy of yours, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes!” You moaned, shaking as your hands curled into the sheets. “Oh my fucking god, yes, I’m--Oh!”

 

Steve started rubbing your clit with his thumb and you were orgasming again, tears starting to roll down your face as you were being overwhelmed with the pleasure. Bucky groaned at that before gasping as Steve’s hand cupped and massaged his sack.

 

“I’m cumming!” Bucky gasped, pushing deeper into you as he orgasmed. He was shaking but smirked as he felt the fluids in your cunt starting to leak out. “Oh fuck yeah...Dripping with cum,” He muttered into your ear and kissed your neck.

 

Steve worked his tongue over your hole, catching what dripped out before Bucky pulled out, tugging your hair so you were sitting straight up. Steve’s hands gripped your ass as he ate you out, cleaning you up. Bucky kept kissing your shoulder and pressing against you as his hands rubbed gently at your body.

 

You shook as you panted, whimpering from Steve’s tongue. You felt his hand tap your thigh and Bucky moved you off of him, both of you collapsing on the bed with you between the men. You lifted your chin and kissed Bucky sweetly as Steve rubbed your body gently.

 

“You two…” You mumbled. “Death of me…”

 

Bucky smiled as Steve kissed your shoulder lovingly. “We know, Babygirl,” Steve said. “We love you though.”

 

“Love you too.”


	121. Pretty Little Thing. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a relationship with young Y/N is always exciting for Tony.

You took a deep breath and hid in Tony’s office. It was crazy. You knew this was a bad idea. The off chance that you could get caught with the man twice your age should not be turning you on even more than actual sex. But it did.

 

You were dressed appropriately; cute sundress, sandals, totally casual! But underneath, you were wearing the vibrating wireless panties he’d bought for you. You set the remote on his desk and grinned. The turning of the lock grabbed your attention and you ducked under the desk quickly, tucking yourself in like a child.

 

Tony sighed as he stepped into the office, looking around. He pursed his lips then blinked, seeing the remote on the desk. He recognized it anywhere. He smirked and walked quietly to the desk, reaching over it and gently picking it up. He smiled as he noticed your toes poking out from under the desk on the side he’d sit on and turned the vibrator to the highest intensity.

 

You let out a moaning cry, pushing yourself against the inner desk. “You know, the point of hiding is to not be noticed,” He chuckled as you slowly stood. He licked his lips as he watched you shaking, clutching at the wood desk. “But I’ll let it slide this time.”

 

“Tony,” You whined. He finally turned it off and you sighed in relief before hurrying around the desk to him. You threw your arms around him and kissed him lovingly, making him smile. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Babygirl,” He said before kissing you again. His arms wrapped tightly around you. “So, if this is the surprise I get for being a super hero and doing good stuff, what else is there?” You grinned and hopped up. Tony quickly caught you, grinning when you wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him.

 

Tony laid you on the desk, pressing against your and rutting gently into you, moving the toy carefully against you. He swallowed your whine as he kissed you, moaning softly before standing. “Someone is going to be here soon,” He said. You pouted and he smirked. “Why not suck my cock? Make sure it stays nice and hard?”

 

“I’d love that, Mr. Stark,” You giggled playfully as he lifted you up and walked around the desk. You quickly slid back into what was your hiding spot, biting your lip as Tony worked his cock through his open zipper. You quickly pounced as he scooted the seat  to you, gripping his jean covered thighs and licked at his length before sucking him down.

 

Tony sighed in pleasure before straightening up as the door opened again. He put his elbows on the desk as Steve brought a folder. “Here ya go,” He said, setting it on the desk.

 

You shivered, instinctively swallowing around Tony. Tony took a breath as he looked over the papers. “What is this crap?”

 

“It’s the mission report. Fury wants us all to fill one out.”

 

“This is bogus,” Tony scoffed. “We got the bad guys, now he wants us to write about how we did it?”

 

“I don’t get it either, Tony. I’m just going with it,” Steve said with a shrug. Tony scoffed as you rubbed your tongue gently along his length. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just tired. Wore me out. I’ll get this done then I think I might actually hit the sack,” He said, shifting his hips to push a little deeper into your throat.

 

You held in the grunt of discomfort you wanted to so desperately let out, shifting so the toy rubbed into your wet hole. “Alright,” Steve said, nodding. “Try to take it easy, Tony.”

 

Tony watched the captain leave. The door closed and Tony counted for a long while before gripping your hair and thrusting into your mouth. “Cheeky little minx,” He groaned softly, smirking to you. You blinked innocently to him as you sucked harder on him. “Fuck yes….Keep sucking my cock. I just gotta do this report then I’ll be able to milk that cunt of yours.”

 

You mewled and squirmed at that, knees spreading as you got comfortable. Tony smirked and grabbed the remote, turning the vibrator back on. “Good girl,” He hummed as you purred softly around his dick.

 

Tony wrote the report, taking his time as you bobbed your head and hummed around him. He would hum and moan softly now and then, silently praising you for your work. He licked his lips and turned the vibrator up, listening to you whimper and moan. He grunted softly when you pushed your mouth further down his cock as he kept working before you finally had your nose against his belt buckle. His hand reached down, gently petting your head.

 

“Almost done, Babygirl. Don’t go and try making me cum or we’re just gonna end up going to bed.” He moaned softly.

 

You bobbed your head slowly as you rocked your hips, needy and wanting as the vibrator just buzzed between your legs almost uselessly. You needed more. You hadn’t seen him in almost a week and you needed him pumping his cock into you and fucking you stupid.

 

Tony smirked as he finished up the report, putting it back in the folder and setting it to the side before leaning back and watching you. You moaned and swallowed around him, making him moan softly as his head fell back against the chair. “Fuck, Babygirl,” He moaned. “Work that cock so good with your mouth. C’mere.”

 

You pulled your mouth off and crawled from your hiding spot, standing between his legs. He turned you and pressed against your upper back until you were bent over in front of him. Tony flipped up your skirt, licking his lips. “Damn. You’re fucking soaked. Bet you’re just ready for cock, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Tony. Please.”

 

Tony turned off the vibrator as he stood, moving your panties aside. The toy rested against your clit as he grabbed the condom from his desk and slid it on. “So fucking hot, Y/N.” He groaned as he teased you with his tip. He then carefully slid into you and you both moaned lowly.

 

Just as Tony was pulling back and thrusting into you, the door opened again. “Hey, Tony--” Steve froze at the sight and you giggled with Tony, hiding your face in your arms. “I’ll...later.”

 

Tony snickered as Steve left the office. “Guess we’ll have to talk to him.” He gave you a hard thrust that had you mewling. “Later though. I still need you.”

 

Tony gripped your hips and started thrusting hard and fast, making you cry out and moan loudly. You were grateful the walls were sound proof, but it still left you flustered as you moaned out your pleasure. Now that Steve had seen you taking Tony’s cock, there was no going back.

 

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Tony moaned. ‘That from Cap walking in?” You whimpered and he growled. “Felt that. Felt you clench tight around me the second his eyes landed on you with your perfect fucking ass in the air for me.” He grinded hard into you. “Maybe we should have him watch. Have him jerk off and watch how much of a good girl you are for my dick. Hm?”

 

“Oh god, Tony,” You moaned, shaking. Tony smirked and grabbed the remote, turning on the vibrator. You cried out as you suddenly orgasmed, the vibrator moving fast on your clit as he fucked right against your g-spot. “Oh fuck yes, Tony,” You whimpered into your arms.

 

Tony gripped your elbows and pulled you back. His lips quickly found your neck and he was biting and sucking hard, making dark marks against your flesh as he groaned. “Mine. You’re mine. Got it?”

 

“Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!” You moaned, riding against his thrusts. Tony kept his hands tight on your elbows as he thrusted faster, hips losing rhythm. “Oh fuck. Tony, I’m cumming!”

 

Tony moaned as you orgasmed around him. He dropped your elbows, watching you fall onto the desk as he gripped your hips and held you tightly against his own. He grunted and moaned out “Cumming!” into your shoulder before biting on your neck again as he orgasmed.

 

You both rocked against each other, whimpering and moaning your pleasure until you were both finally still. You supported yourself on his desk the best you could. He slowly pulled away, giving your ass a playful swat before he took off the condom and tossed it in the bin. You grinned and wiggled your hips playfully as he turned off the vibrator.

 

“You are in trouble, young lady,” He chuckled, groping your skin. You gave him a small pout. “You got us busted.”

 

“Me?” You giggled to which he spanked you hard. You gasped and melted onto his desk.

 

“Yes. You. I’m gonna have to punish you, Babygirl.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”


	122. Remembering You. Bucky Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has dreams and faded memories of a partner...and he finds her.

He took in a deep shaky breath, blinking hard. Something wasn’t right. He wasn’t meant to be here. He was pushed against the wall and grunted when lips melded to his. He blinked in surprise before looking down. The hair, the eyes, the taste of her tongue. It all seemed so familiar. He needed it again.

 

He groaned as her nails dug into his chest as she rode his cock, milking for all the pleasure she could get. He moaned out in pleasure, hands gripping tight onto the arms of the chair. Her eyes kept to his, whispering softly to him, praising him for the pleasure she received from him.

 

“Bucky...Bucky!”

 

Bucky’s eyes snapped open as he panted softly. He blinked a number of times before looking to Steve, gulping. “Hey.” He said softly.

 

“Hey. You okay, Buck?” Steve asked worriedly as his friend sat up. “You were whimpering and groaning. Was it another nightmare?”

 

Bucky thought for a long moment before blinking. “Memory.” Steve gulped, thinking the worst. “It wasn’t bad. It was...this woman.”

 

Steve smiled. “Really?”

 

“Not from before the war,” He said, looking to Steve. “It was...while I was in Hydra. She was young, assassin like me...But we…”

 

“Had sex?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. “Strange. Do you remember what led to it?”

 

Bucky shook his head, digging into the nightstand and grabbing one of his journals. He began to write down what he could remember. “Her eyes stuck out the most. Just...I don’t know how to describe it, Steve.”

 

Steve nodded and gently squeezed his shoulder. “Try to get some sleep.” He said. Bucky just hummed in response, writing frantically as the eyes haunted him.

 

It wasn’t until another few weeks had passed that Bucky thought about those eyes again. They met his own gaze in the streets, confusion drawing across the owner’s face. Steve glanced at Bucky when he realized he wasn’t following. “Buck?”

 

“Y/N,” He whispered, the memory suddenly washing over him. “Y/N’s alive.” Bucky made his way toward you but you quickly bolted. “Wait!” He shouted, chasing after you.

 

“Buck--” Steve sighed and made chase. The soldiers ran as fast as they could, startling several others by their speed but more importantly by their target. You ducked and dodged under pedestrians before darting down an alley. “She’s trapped,” Steve said as he saw the large fence that blocked your path.

 

“No,” Bucky said. Sure enough, you jumped and used your momentum to grip the fence and throw yourself over it with your agility. Bucky gripped the fence as you rolled, making to escape. “Y/N! I’m not under them!” You froze, chest heaving as you panted before glancing at him. “It’s...me. It’s Bucky. Not the Soldier.”

 

You clenched your jaw and glared him down, not buying it for a moment before looking over and seeing Steve hurrying up. His movement startled you, Bucky concluded, as you raised up a gun, aiming for the captain.

 

Bucky quickly moved into the line of fire, blocking the bullet with his metal arm. He grunted softly and looked up. You were gone.

 

He tried to see around the corners of the alley before running back out. “Which way did she go?”

 

“Bucky, stop,” Steve said calmly, gripping his arm. Bucky was looking around frantically. “Bucky, what do you mean? Y/N’s alive? Who’s Y/N?”

 

“The woman! The one with-with the eyes! The dream! I remember her...Steve, I remember her,” He said, gulping. “And I think she remembers me. When Hydra went down, she must’ve gotten away.”

 

Steve stared at him for a long moment before taking a deep breath. “You’re sure? Absolutely?”

 

“Yes. That’s Y/N.”

 

Steve nodded. “Let’s go talk to Stark.”

 

\--

 

You hurried into the one room apartment. The Winter Soldier had found you. It was over. They were going to take you back. You weren’t going back. You couldn’t. You grabbed your knife and slipped it into your boot before freezing up.

 

The chair was slightly more to the left than you recalled. You gulped and your ear twitched as a heartbeat within the room grabbed your attention. You quickly turned and held up your gun, meeting the eyes of a red-haired woman, holding up her own gun.

 

“I’m a friend,” She said simply. You frowned, glaring her down. “My name is Natasha Romanoff. I’m a friend of Bucky’s. You’re Y/N?”

 

You slowly tilted your head, studying her. You remembered the name. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent by the codename Black Widow, commonly partnered with codename Hawkeye.

 

Natasha tilted her head and you saw the earpiece, clenching your jaw. “Barnes says you’ll be safer with us. We won’t hurt you.”

 

“Bullshit,” You hissed but you realized too late the soft twang of a bow. You turned quickly to have an arrow latch onto your chest through the now shattered window. Electric volts suddenly pulsed through your body, making you seize and convulse as you dropped.

 

“Ma’am,” A soft voice moaned into your ear. You shook and dug your nails into a hard chest, moaning with him. You were shaking and sweating as you rode him harder before you met his eyes. Blue. Blue haunted eyes.

 

You gasped as you woke, gulping thickly. It was like a white hospital room. You blinked a few times and tried to sit up, only to find yourself restrained.

 

Bucky bit his lip as he watched you jerk against the restraints. “I don’t like this,” He whispered.

 

“Yeah well, rather not have an elite Hydra assassin trying to kill us,” Tony said, frowning as you growled and jerked harder.

 

“If she wanted to kill, she would’ve killed me instantly,” Natasha pointed out. “Maybe she’s in the same situation you were in, Barnes.”

 

Bucky nodded. “Maybe...Can I--”

 

“And what if she attacks?” Steve asked, frowning.

 

“She won’t. I mean...she wouldn’t…” Bucky said, sighing.

 

“I can hear you people,” You growled from within the room. “I won’t attack unless given reason to. Do not give me a reason to harm any of you.”

 

Tony pulled his shoulders back and hit a button, turning on the mic. “Why’s that?”

 

“I am not...that any more.” You said, blinking as your stared at the ceiling.

 

Tony shut off the microphone and looked to the others before sighing. “I vote Barnes has to take care of her.”

 

The next day, you were waking up on the couch, listening to the hushed conversation of Bucky and Steve. “Anything else we might need?” Steve asked quietly.

 

“Nah. Think that’s everything.”

 

“You sure you’ll be okay alone?”

 

“Yeah. Go on. I’ll call if anything happens.” The moment Steve left, Bucky smiled. “I know you’re awake, Y/N.”

 

You huffed and sat up, looking to him as he came around. “Why?” You asked.

 

“I…” Bucky watched you for a long moment before finally letting his shoulders drop. “I missed you. I thought you were dead.”

 

You blinked and blushed a little as memories suddenly came back. You smiled and gently cupped his face. “Not going anywhere anymore, Baby Boy.” Bucky shuddered and nuzzled your hand gently, kissing your palm. “C’mere, Buck,” You whispered to him, pulling him to you.

 

Bucky moaned softly as he kissed you, shaking anxiously. “Y/N.” He whispered against your lips.

 

“You sure?” You asked him. He nodded. “Bedroom. Now. Rather not have your friend see how you get fucked.”

 

Bucky nodded and scooped you up, carrying you to his room. He kissed you and laid you on the bed, never breaking his lips. Your legs had tightened around his waist. “When was the last time we did this?” He asked, smiling gently.

 

“2017 right now...Maybe the 80’s?” You chuckled before tugging his hair gently. He moaned, grinding into you. “Oh god yes...Feel so good, Bucky.”

 

Bucky moaned and tangled his hands into your hair as he grinded against you. “Y/N...Y/N, I missed you. I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too,” You said, cupping his face. “Do you want me to control you?” He nodded frantically. “Strip and sit on the bed.”

 

Bucky stood with you, stripping down before sitting on the bed. He watched you smile as you slowly stripped away your clothing slowly. He gulped as the scars were revealed to him, memories of missions and torment hitting him. But he pushed the ache aside, watching you longingly instead.

 

You watched as his cock twitched between his legs, looking achingly hard. “What do you want?” You asked him.

 

“You, Ma’am,” He whispered. You stepped closer to him, his hands gently gripping your waist.

 

As he ducked his head down, you expected him start at your breasts. Instead, his lips dragged lightly over the scars on your stomach and arms, as if kissing away the horrible memories. You rolled your head back in pleasure, pushing your fingers through his hair. It was shorter now, but still enough to grip and pull.

 

“Bucky,” You moaned as he began to kiss your neck sweetly. You pulled his metal hand to your mouth, gently sucking on his index finger. He groaned in response, watching you soak it. “I want to sit on that pretty face of yours, Baby Boy. You want that?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” He moaned, grabbing your hips and laying back on the bed. You carefully straddled his head as he rubbed at your ass, moaning softly as you lowered yourself. Bucky gave your slit a long lick before using his thumbs to spread your folds. The all-too-familiar scent hit him in a wave and he sucked on your labia gently before thrusting his tongue into you.

 

“Oh fuck yes!” You moaned, shaking. Your body ignited with need, rocking your mind through memories. “Bucky,” You moaned as he flicked his tongue, hands gripping your ass possessively.

 

You remembered how you both rocked against one another to ease the stress. How you were put on missions that he failed. He only failed them to see you, but you were both smart. You kept each other a secret. Bucky only failed those missions once every few resets.

 

Bucky sucked on your clit, whining as his hips squirmed. “Stay still,”  You ordered through a hissed moan. He whined softly at that and forced his hips down. “Good boy. I’m...Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum!” You moaned, shaking as Bucky worked his tongue faster over your cunt until you were cumming over his lips.

 

You slowly pulled yourself off of him, watching him lick his lips of your slick. He moved slowly and pulled you down, kissing you endearingly as you moaned against his lips. “Ma’am, please,” He begged quietly.

 

“C’mon then, Bucky. Want to feel you.” Bucky moved over you, adjusting you on the bed. He licked his hand and stroked his cock before rubbing himself against your slit. “Fuck...Just fuck me already,” You whined.

 

Bucky pushed in slowly and you were both gasping. The sensation should have set off something carnal in you, make you ready to fuck the man above you until he was begging you for release. Instead, you were shaking as you watched him look down at you. He slowly bent and kissed you lovingly, all the emotion he’d felt pouring into your mouth. You slowly reciprocated the affection.

 

His thrusts were languid, never aiming for orgasm, just a need to feel you. You were content just lazily rocking against him as you both kissed the breath out of each other. Hands gripped at flesh needily. Hand squeezed hand. Chest pressed against chest. Hips constantly in a rocking rhythm, like a natural flow.

 

You both kept like that for a long while until you heard Steve return to the apartment. Bucky pulled the sheets over you both, grateful he’d locked the door but not taking any chances. He wrapped your leg around his hip and pushed deeper into you until you were whimpering softly.

 

“I missed you so much.” He finally whispered into your ear.

 

“I missed you too, Bucky. Not leaving you again,” You promised.


	123. Star-Spangled Banger. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to be dominated for his birthday.

You blinked in surprise as lips landed on yours. You smiled and set down the groceries, kissing Steve back as you wrapped your arms around him. He pulled you into the apartment, peppering your face with kisses before trailing them down your neck.

 

“Steve,” You giggled. “Not that I’m against it but you’re awfully affectionate.”

 

“What can I say? I got a beautiful girl in my arms and I’m living to see ninety-nine. Never thought I’d even get past twenty.”

 

You giggled and kissed him. “Well, what would the birthday boy like?” This time, Steve turned a light shade of pink. You cupped his face. “Steve?”

 

“You remember...what we talked about?” He muttered softly.

 

You shifted at that, watching him curiously. Steve had talked about wanting to be dominated by you. You were intrigued that the captain was willing to submit, but he confessed to wanting it for a while. You were only glad to fulfilling a fantasy for him. You both went over the rules several times, just talking about the rules turning you on and you both screwed each other senseless, completely forgetting the game. You smiled though. Of course he would ask for it on his birthday.

 

“Be a good boy and go to our room,” You told him. “Strip down. Put on the cock ring. I want you to tease yourself while I put away the groceries.

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” He said before heading there.

 

“And Steve?” Steve looked to you. “Only put in the plug if you’re absolutely sure.”

 

Steve shuddered and but smiled. “I was sure about an hour ago,” He said cheekily before heading into the room.

 

He stripped down, biting his lip as he became more acutely aware of the plug that was seated in his ass. He stroked his already hard cock a bit, licking his lips. He faintly heard you putting away the groceries, humming a tuneless song as you worked. He grabbed the paddle then the cock ring. He carefully slipped it into place as he stroked himself, whining as he ran his thumb over the tip to gather the precum.

 

Steve then grabbed the small dildo that you liked to use, laying it next to the paddle. He then laid out on the bed, stroking himself as he spread his legs a bit. He bit his lip as he reached down, nudging the grip of the plug with his fingers. The shift made him moan as he gripped it, rocking his hips. Each movement was either to fuck himself against the plug or into his hand. He was whining and whimpering as you walked in, his lustful blue eyes falling on you quickly.

 

He watched as you walked to the other side, taking off your jewelry meticulously and setting it next to the paddle and dildo. Steve whimpered softly, cock twitching and leaking as he watched you actively dismiss him. He tried to whine louder, trying to provoke you, but this seemed to further the dismissal. Finally, Steve surrendered and fell against the bed, teasing and toying with himself.

 

He closed his eyes, panting and whining as he vaguely heard you moving around the room. Somehow the action itself made him flustered. Something about the way you were staring him down as he fucked himself against the plug and Oh my god, you’re staring at him and licking your lips! He finally realized your eyes were on him, studying every inch of him.

 

You smirked at his soft whimper as his eyes rolled back, shamelessly touching himself for your eyes alone. You quietly picked up the paddle and walked to his side, noting that he hadn’t realized you’d moved. You swatted the paddle lightly against his thigh, making him jerk and his eyes snap open.

 

“Hands and knees.” You ordered. “You’re done touching yourself.”

 

Steve whined and did as ordered. He focused his eyes on his fists as they white-knuckled the sheets, shaking a bit. You brought the paddle down twice, making him moan as the paddle jostled the plug. “Oh god!” He moaned.

 

“Such a good boy,” You praised, trailing your fingers over his hips. “Getting nice and ready for me. You’ve been hard just thinking about this, haven’t you?” You swatted his ass again, making him whine in pleasure. “I asked you a question.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” He moaned. “Fuck yes, I’ve been so hard thinking about it.”

 

You smirked and rubbed his back, dragging the leather paddle along his inner thigh and moving his sack with it, patting it lightly to earn a whimper from him. “I’m gonna have you begging to cum and then I’m going to milk that cock dry. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” He moaned, pressing back. Your fingers wiggled the plug in him and he whined. “Ma’am...Oh fuck.”

 

“Such a dirty mouth,” You hummed before swatting his ass again with the paddle, making him shout out in pleasure. “Gonna have to wash that out.” Steve whined before moaning as you gave his ass another few swats. “Knell.”

 

Steve did so, sitting back on his heels. His ass stung from the swats and the pressure from his own heels sent a jolt right to his dick. He bit his lip as he watched you strip down. You threw one leg over his shoulder and pressed your folds against his lips. He moaned and gripped your ass, keeping you in place as he began to lick and suck at your cunt. Your moan made him shudder as he worked his mouth over you, moaning into your clit.

 

“Just like that. Such a good boy. Gonna work your cock so good. You’ll be shaking thinking about it,” You moaned out breathlessly.

 

Steve squeezed at your ass as he sucked your clit, moaning and rocking his hips as the plug shifted into him. You tugged his hair, making him whine as he panted against your wet pussy. “Fuck, Ma’am,” He moaned.

 

“I need to fuck that cock. Stay just like that,” You ordered before turning your back and sitting in his lap. He moaned as you rubbed against him, gripping your hips. “You don’t thrust. You can touch me, but you don’t get to fuck me yet. I’m going to use your cock like it should be. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” He whined, pressing his face into your shoulder.

 

“Good boy,” You praised before sinking onto him. Steve moaned loudly then gasped as you began to ride him without reserve, clenching tight around him. “You don’t get to cum,” You ordered.

 

“Oh g-god...Yes, Ma’am,” He moaned, reaching to your chest and squeezing your breasts. He watched you ride him in awe, forcing his hips still as you clenched and squeezed around him. His fingers rolled your nipples and pinched gently, earning a moan. “Was that good?”

 

“Yes. Fuck, just like that. That’s my good boy,” You whined as you rode him, angling your hips. “Oh fuck!” You moaned as his cock throbbed against your g-spot.

 

Steve whined as he felt your orgasm,  hips rolling up into you. You shot up and grabbed his face. “Did I say you could move?” You asked lowly. Steve shivered and shook his head. “No. I didn’t. On the bed. Hands over your head.”

 

Steve shivered and did so. You went to the dresser and grabbed the dildo, setting it beside you as you straddled him and gripped his wrists. “I’m sorry, Ma’am,” He moaned.

 

“Not yet you’re not,” You said. You sunk onto him and began to ride him hard. “Disobedience deserves punishment, Captain,” You moaned, nails digging into his skin.

 

He moaned, head falling back. “Yes, Ma’am. Punish me, Ma’am.”

 

You loved watching the look on his face as he completely submitted to you, lying still for your pleasure. “There’s my good boy,” You moaned before releasing his hips and riding him harder. You could feel his stomach twitching under your hands, needing to feel some form of release. “Such a good fucking...Oh yes!” You moaned, clenching around him.

 

He whined as he started to shake but suddenly felt you vanish from him. He looked to you and watched you slide your toy into you. Steve groaned at the sight, watching you masturbating making his cock twitch. “Holy shit,” He moaned, gripping his cock.

 

“You want to feel me?” You moaned as you rocked your hips against the toy. “You want to feel me cumming around your thick cock?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” He moaned, stroking himself faster. ‘Please Ma’am! Please let me feel you?”

 

“No,” You said simply, fucking yourself harder before letting out a shameless moan as you orgasmed. Steve shivered, moaning with you as he reached down and played with the plug again. You shook and moaned in front of him before sighing and pulled the toy away. “Hands down.” You ordered.

 

Steve did so and you were riding him hard again. Steve whined and moaned as you worked him over, pulling away to make yourself cum on your dildo twice more before smirking as a sweat broke across his skin. “What’s wrong, Captain?” You asked lowly.

 

Steve whimpered as he met your thrusts slowly. “Ma’am, I wanna cum. Fuck, I wanna cum so bad. I need to fucking cum! Please!” He begged, voice slowly raising to a shout.

 

You moaned and rode him harder, nearing your own end. You reached down and unhooked the cock ring, earning a gasp as you growled “Cum” into his ear. Steve howled as he orgasmed hard, shaking and grabbing your hips. He kept thrusting hard, fucking his cum deeper into your cunt as you suddenly orgasmed around him, intensifying his own pleasure.

 

You kissed him hard, tugging his hair as you rode against him. Steve whimpered and whined, grinding deeper into you as he shook. You opened your eyes, taking in his face as his cheeks flushed. You pushed his hips against the bed, holding him in place as he panted softly. You carefully dragged your fingers across his cheek, earning a soft whimper. You smirked, rocking your hips and making him whine as you worked him into a second, less powerful orgasm.

 

Steve laid limp under you, spent and whining as you kissed and pressed against him. “Y/N,” He whispered.

 

“You were so good for me,” You praised, smiling. “Everything you ever hoped for?”

 

Steve chuckled softly. “Definitely doing that again,” he said simply.

 

“Anything for you, birthday boy.” You chuckled. “You know...You’ll have to get birthday spanks. That’s quite a lot of blows.” Steve bit his lip. “Wonder if I can make you cum just spanking you.”


	124. Behave, Now. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets punished by her Daddy, Steve.

Steve bristled as you and Bucky were talking. Now, normally, Steve wouldn't care so much about you talking to his best friend. Frankly, he loved that you adored the ex-Hydra-assassin. It was that Bucky was drunk and getting a little touchy.

 

You just laughed it off, not thinking anything harmful in Bucky's flirtation. "Buck, quit it."

 

"But you're so beautiful, I can't help myself," He said with a grin back to you.

 

"And what would Steve say?" You asked him, giving him a knowing smirk. Bucky just pouted. "Aww," You cooed, patting his head. "It's okay. Maybe you can convince him to let you join in."

 

Bucky went red then grinned as he leaned close to whisper something to you. Steve took that moment to wrap his arms around you and pulled you close. "Hey, Sweetheart," Steve said, smiling and kissing your head.

 

"Hey, Love," You greeted, nuzzling his chin.

 

Bucky smiled. "Y/N said I can join in the next time you two go at it," He told him, cheeks flushed from alcohol.

 

"Did she now?" Steve asked, giving you a look. The way his eyes stared into yours made your heart thud and you knew; your ass was in trouble and being in trouble with Steve Rogers was the best position to ever be in. "C'mon, Buck. Let's get you home." He chuckled, tearing his eyes away from you.

 

Bucky nodded and got up from the barstool, stumbling a bit. You and Steve were quick to his side and helped him out to the car. He fell into the back seat and you buckled him in. However, as you crawled to buckle in the drunk man, hips pressed against your rear, letting you feel the erection under the layers of clothing. You blushed, glancing back to see Steve's shirt. As you pulled out of the car, you pressed and grinded into him.

 

Steve smirked and guided you into the front seat. "Down," He ordered softly, noting Bucky had already fallen half asleep.

 

You pouted as you looked up at him, giving him puppy eyes. He got in the driver's seat and started driving. "Steve," You tried softly.

 

"Uh uh," He muttered.

 

You blushed and looked in the back, seeing Bucky's eyes closed. He must've been out cold. You gulped and scooted closer to Steve. "Daddy, please," You begged quietly.

 

Steve smirked. "You'll get your punishment once we're home, Sweetheart. Right now, I want you to pull up your shirt and play with those beautiful breasts for me." You gulped and glanced at Bucky. "He won't see. He's sound asleep right now," He told you.

 

You nodded and timidly pulled your shirt over your chest, biting your lip as you cupped your tits gently. Steve's eyes were focused on the road, glancing back in the rearview mirror to eye Bucky's sleeping form. He smirked and glanced over as you pinched your nipples, twisting the hardening buds and whining softly under your breath.

 

"Such a beautiful girl," He praised, focusing back on the road. "You'll do just about anything I'll tell you, won't you?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," You whined, squirming. "Please?"

 

"So  you want me to fuck you right in front of him? Dirty little slut," He said with a smirk. You whined quietly and spread your legs, letting the skirt rise up your legs. He smirked as he saw a peek of your panties. "What? Need something in you that badly?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," You replied quickly.

 

"Good. Fuck yourself," He ordered. You blushed and glanced towards the backseat. "Don't worry. Just focus on how good you'll be feeling once I'm pumping into you."

 

You nodded and slid one hand down your body slowly, being sure to put on a show for Steve. He shifted as you rubbed your thigh, dragging your nails along your skin before rubbing your clit gently through the panties. You moaned lowly, keeping it quiet as you became more acutely aware of Bucky's soft snores.

 

You whimpered and moved your panties aside, feeling how wet you were. Fuck. It was hard to believe that just months before, Steve would've been blushing and chastising you to wait until you were locked away in your shared room. How you had corrupted the man!

 

Steve had to adjust his cock as he glanced over to watch you push two fingers into your wet cunt, legs spreading more as you pleasured yourself. He licked his lips, listening to your soft moans and quiet pants as you rocked your hips in time with the thrusts of your fingers. He smirked as he watched a third sliding into you, listening to your gasp and watching your freehand start rubbing at your clit.

 

He watched you grow desperate, a blush decorating your cheeks as you whined and panted. He smirked as he saw your hips rock faster, head rolling back as your mouth formed an "O" and you were gasping softly.

 

"Stop." He ordered. You quickly pulled your fingers from your cunt, panting as your legs shook. He pulled up to the drive way and grabbed your hand that you'd fingered yourself with. Looking into your eyes, he sucked your fingers clean, moaning softly. "Good girl. You don't cum without my permission, right?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," You  whispered.

 

"Good girl. Bedroom. I want you to be stripped down. You can choose which plug you'd like to wear, but you will have one in by the time I come in there. Understand?"

 

"Yes, Daddy." You said, smiling as you bit your lip. Steve nodded his head to the house and you were out of the car, running in excitedly as Steve pulled Bucky's half-conscious body out.

 

You stripped down quickly and opened the drawer, grabbing the lube and pulling out the two plugs you had. On one hand, you loved the cute little gem, but on the other, Steve absolutely loved the tail. You went for the tail, working yourself open before lubing it up and sliding it in. You moaned softly at the feeling of it filling you up, panting a little as you were already worked up from the car ride.

 

"So what was that about Bucky joining?" Steve asked lowly as he entered the room.

 

You jumped and turned, biting your lip as Steve watched you. Your eyes trailed down to his hand that was palming over his hard cock through his jeans. You licked your lips as he cleared his throat, getting your attention back to his face. He asked something, didn't he?

 

"Oh!" You said, blushing. "Y-Yes uhm...I-I was kidding, Daddy."

 

"Were you?" He asked, stepping towards you. He took one of your nipples between two fingers, pinching it hard enough for you to moan without hurting you. "Because you're mine, Kitten. My cock is the only one that gets to fuck you. Got that?"

 

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry, Daddy."

 

"Not yet you're not," He said, taking off his belt and folding it. "Foot of the bed. Position."

 

Steve watched you shiver and move to the foot of the bed, bending at the hip so your head rested on the duvet. You crossed your hands behind your back and spread your legs shoulder width apart, the fur of the tail tickling your inner thighs. Steve smirked a little as you squirmed, anticipating...anything at this point! Instead he sat on the chair, watching you. You didn't dare more, except to shift your weight more comfortably, something he found to be attractive. You were wanting him but your reaction to wanting to be punished was so much more enticing.

 

For a solid five minutes, you stood there, waiting until you heard the creak of the floor. You barely had a moment to breath before the leather belt clapped hard over your ass. You gasped and cried out as the second lash hit. "Oh god!"

 

"Now, what do you say?" He asked, rubbing your aching ass harshly.

 

"T-Thank you, Daddy."

 

"Good girl," He said before spanking you again, earning a yelp. Steve blinked, watching you. "Color?"

 

"G-Green," You panted out. "Steve, please don't stop." You felt the next lash jostle the plug. "Oh my god, Daddy!" You moaned.

 

"Good choice with the plug, kitten," He said, gripping the tail and gently tugging it, just enough to make you gasp. "Love seeing your little tail right over your dripping pussy. So fucking cute."

 

You mewled at the words as he gave another gentle tug. "Thank you, Daddy."

 

"Good girl. On your knees, open your mouth." You whimpered and did so, the heels of your feet digging into your sore ass. You watched Steve pull himself out of his pants, groaning as you pressed your thighs together. "You're not cumming tonight."

 

"What? No! Da--" You grunted when Steve pushed the head of his cock through your lips. You whined and sucked gently.

 

"Were you just trying to back-talk me, Kitten?" He asked as you blinked your eyes innocently up at him. "Be a good girl. Suck my cock and drink my cum."

 

You whined and bobbed your head, working him further down your throat until you weren't gagging. Steve moaned, watching you bob along his length. The drag of your tongue made him shudder as his cock twitched in your mouth.

 

"That's my good girl," He moaned, head rolling back as he moaned loudly.

 

You whimpered as you sucked harder, needing something. You wanted that release that he could give you but you had to behave. You dragged your tongue again, humming softly as his hips bucked in response. You hated that he was still dressed, but that was the game. You were his little pet, used for his pleasure.

 

Steve suddenly gripped your head and you gripped his thighs as he began to fuck your mouth before forcing you to deep throat his length. You gulped as the saliva started to build, your throat tightening around his cock before he was thrusting again. He kept that up, forcing you to time your breaths with his throat.

 

"God, your mouth is so hot," He moaned, watching you. "Take my cock so good for me. Want my cum? Want Daddy's cum in your mouth?"

 

You grunted in response, giving him the pleading look that always did him in. Sure enough, he threw his head back as he groaned through clenched teeth, his load spilling into your mouth. You sucked and swallowed, helping him through his pleasure.

 

Steve slowed before petting your head gently, fixing the kitty-ear headband on your head. "That's my kitten," He praised gently as he panted. He smirked as he pulled away, watching you gasp softly before swallowing a few times. He then gripped your throat and he dropped to your level, kissing you hard. You whined before squeaking, his fingers teasing your clit. "So wet for me. Don't worry. Not done with you yet. Just...don't...cum," He whispered.

 

"Yes, Daddy."


	125. Good-Natured. Peter Quill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's birthday, and you and your best friend finally have the ship to yourselves.

You smiled as you woke. Peter's birthday was finally here. You were so excited to get started on everything. More than that though,you were excited that to have the Milano just to yourselves that day. It felt like years since you last got to just be with Peter on the ship alone, the last being before the events of finding the Infinity Stone.

 

You giggled to yourself as you remembered the time that you were kneeled between Peter's legs, sucking and bobbing along his length as he steered through an asteroid field. You both joked about how it was training against any and all distractions, but it was just too much fun to suck Peter's cock while he was struggling to focus.

 

You got out of your bunk, seeing Peter still sound asleep. Everyone was already gone, having been dropped off the night before. You licked your lips as you moved between his legs, rubbing those familiar thighs that twitched as you touched him. Peter sighed softly and you smiled as you saw his cock twitching under his boxers. You kissed gently at one thigh, humming softly as you tasted him. You mouthed your way up to his cock before kissing it over the fabric.

 

Peter moaned as you teased him before his eyes fluttered open, feeling you pulling him out and stroking him. He groaned as he saw you, watching you suck at his balls as you stroked him. "Mmmfuck, Y/N," He moaned, watching you tiredly.

 

You smirked and licked at his length. "Good morning, Birthday Boy."

 

Peter gave you a tired smile. "Fuck...forgot how good you were at that." He moaned, hips bucking towards your mouth. You giggled as you pulled back, making him whimper. "Ah, c'mon. It's my birthday. Don't tease me."

 

"It was you that said you loved when I edged you," You chuckled before standing back and stripping down. Peter licked his lips at the sight, gripping the base of his cock and stroking himself. You swatted his hand away as you straddled him. You rubbed yourself against him, making him moan as he felt your slick folds soaking him. "Like that?"

 

"Fuck yes," Peter moaned. "Gotta have the ship--Oh!" He moaned as you took in his tip, rocking slowly. "Oh fuck...Definitely need to have time just for us," He moaned.

 

You smiled and kissed him as you sunk onto him. The both of you swallowed each other's moans as he gripped your hips and you cupped his face. "Been too long," You whispered, kissing his jaw. "Need to feel you fucking into me more and more."

 

Peter moaned at your words, bucking his hips against you. "We ever gonna admit we want more?" He teased, kissing your neck.

 

You smiled. It was a game the two of you played. You weren't exactly a couple, but if anyone had ever asked, you were his and he was yours. Mostly though, you just loved the part where you could fuck each other senseless and go on raids in the old days. Since becoming Guardians, things did change a slight, not in a way you anticipated though.

 

Instead of answering, you sat back on his cock and began to ride him. Peter moaned loudly for you. It took but a few thrusts for Peter to be fully awake and meeting your thrusts. You moaned his name as he reached up, cupping and groping at your breasts wantingly.

 

"So fucking tight around me," He grunted, tugging at your nipples as you rode him harder. He watched you and bit his lip, shaking. "Fu-Fuck, Baby. Gonna make me cum already."

 

"Why don't you?" You taunted in a breathless moan. "Cum in me, Peter. Wanna feel you fucking cum."

 

Peter moaned and grabbed your hips, thrusting faster before he was orgasming. He shook and shouted through his release before you began to grind against him. "Oh my gucking fod!" Peter choked out, getting tongue tied.

 

You mewled and threw your head back as you shook. You loved when you got him like this, unable to even speak from pleasure. You rode faster, making him whine as you coaxed out a second orgasm. Finally he whimpered and fell against the bed. "Y/N, I...Oh...Ride my face. I wanna fucking taste you, Baby."

 

You moaned and lifted yourself up, his hands gripping your hips and helping you up his body. He smirked as he saw your cunt dripping with his cum. He used his fingers to spread your folds, giving you a lap of his tongue. Your moans mingled as you rocked against his tongue. Peter growled lowly and gave your clit a light swat with his free hand. This just provoked you into rocking faster.

 

Peter moaned as he spanked your pussy again before licking over your folds wantingly. "Fuck yes, Peter," You whined, shaking a little. Peter gripped your ass and buried his face into your cunt, licking and eating you out. "Oh god, Peter!"

 

He moaned and thrusted his tongue into you. His eyes flicked up to watch you moaning and gripping at the rail on the wall above his bed. Your hips rocked slowly as you whimpered and babbled in pleasure. He moaned and thrusted his tongue quickly as he slid two fingers into your wet entrance. You cried out his name, making him whine as he sucked on your clit and fingered you.

 

"C'mon, Baby. Wanna drink up all that cum of yours." He growled before nipping at your labia.

 

Damn him, knowing your weakness. The moment his teeth dipped into your flesh, you were cumming hard. Peter adjusted you on his face, moaning and watching you orgasm as he felt your cum  leak past his lips and onto his tongue.

 

"Fu-Fuck, Peter, yes," You moaned, shaking as he worked you through your orgasm. He adjusted you, laying you out on his bed under him. You whined as you felt his hard cock against your folds again.

 

"Gonna clean up the mess you made?" He asked with a smirk. You whined and sat up, licking your cum from his chin before kissing him. He adjusted and pushed into you again. "God, I can't fucking stop." He moaned.

 

You grinned as you rocked against his hips. "Then don't. It's your birthday. Fuck me as much as you want. Anyway you like, Peter."

 

Peter moaned and kissed you as he thrusted into you, grinding himself deep into you. You both moaned and rocked quickly against each other. You tugged at his hair and cried out as he gripped your knees, pinning them against your chest.

 

"Fuck yes, Peter! Fuck me so good!" You moaned, orgasming again.

 

Peter moaned and kissed your neck and shoulder as he thrusted harder into you, hips slapping hard against the backs of your thighs until he was crying out his orgasm into you. You both shook and moaned as you came down from the high before he pulled away, collapsing beside you. You both panted before you giggled, curling into him. Peter smiled and kissed your head.

 

"Breakfast?" You offered.

 

"In a bit...Fuck that was a wake up," He chuckled, cuddling you. He smiled to you. "What else do you have for my birthday?" He asked, smirking.

 

You hummed, hooking a leg over his hip. "Wanna try fucking me as I cook us some food?"


	126. Power Play. Stephen Strange/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them have been fighting over which would be best for you...so they decide to test it out.

You sighed as you stepped out of sight. Those two. Loki and Stephen were always toe-to-toe whenever they were in the same room. You'd thought they'd get along, as they were both men of intellect. Loki had been a dear friend of yours and you'd recently met Stephen. When they met, they were all fine and dandy, but you immediately knew the sparks in the air as they stared each other down.

 

You reached for a book when you heard raised voices. "Oh boy," You sighed. Might as well break them up. You stepped into the room to calm them down when you finally heard their words and hid, listening.

 

"Y/N would be much happier with me," Loki growled.

 

"Oh really? I thought you Asgardians were immortal. At the very least, she'd have her days with me and we can live out together whereas you'd get bored and bail out, right?" Stephen shot back aggressively.

 

Loki snarled and shot back, "At the very least, I'd have control over my own touches to her."

 

Whoa! That was a low blow! "Oh? Wouldn't you just freeze her to death? That is what the Frost Giants do, yes?" Stephen asked, condescendingly curious.

 

You made a face at that but couldn't help the blush. Were they really fighting over you?

 

"I do not have a history of losing my temper on the woman I love." Loki snapped.

 

Evidently yes. You sighed and came out. "Would you two knock it off?" The two men flinched and looked to you in shock. "Honestly, fighting over a woman? I introduced you two in hopes we could all be good comrades, not so you can tear each other's throats out over who could win me over." They looked down, ashamed. "And in truth, I adore you both."

 

Loki blinked, smirking a little. "Oh really then?"

 

"Oh god. What have I started?" You asked as Stephen shared a similar smirk.

 

"How about we play a game to win you over?" Stephen suggested. You blushed and gave him a look. "Only with your consent of course."

 

You sighed. "If it'll get the two of you to stop fighting, alright." You stepped away, going for the library. "I'd rather just have both of you though." You grumbled.

 

Stephen blinked, not having caught it. He looked to Loki who was blushing but smirked. "What'd she say?" Stephen asked.

 

"I think we might have a better solution," Loki purred.

 

 

You hummed softly, reading over the books. You were trying to find a spell that would be easy for you to work on but your thoughts kept dragging to the men fighting over you. You sighed, resting your head against the shelf. Truthfully, you had a crush on both the men. To find out they were fighting over you should've been a dream come true. In reality, you knew you'd have to make a choice between the two of them in the end...and you hated it.

 

Loki had been a good friend of yours after Thor had taken you to Asgard once before. He often snuck away to hang out with you, which you greatly appreciated. It wasn't until Thor sought out Stephen for help finding their father, Odin, that you'd even met the doctor.

 

After a long while, the sarcastic sorcerer grew on you and  you'd been friends since. You introduced him to Loki, knowing they were like-minded men and couldn't help the thought that just maybe they'd be okay with sharing you because of this stupid fight and--

 

You groaned softly as you sat down, back against the shelf. Dark thoughts crept into your mind. You debated on just giving up altogether and leaving them to their own devices when you felt somewhat relaxed. You let your head roll back against the shelf, blushing when it felt as though hands were ghosting over your breasts.

 

You shook your head and got up. "Imagination," You whispered to yourself. However, you gasped when golden sparks wrapped around your wrists and pulled you against a shelf. You blinked and struggled a little, examining the sparks and gulped. "S-Stephen!" You called out. You gasped when you felt something tugging at your nipples. You blushed, biting down a moan. "Lok-ki!" You tried.

 

Nothing. You whimpered then gasped as you felt what was like a tongue on your stomach. You let out a soft pant, whining quietly as the invisible hands on your breasts pinched your nipples, rolling them between fingers.

 

"Oh god," You moaned. "G-Guys! So-Something's--oh--" You whispered, shaking a little as the tongue seemed to not even heed the denim of your jeans and pushed right against the fabric of your panties. "Need....Ah!" You then growled and struggled. "Seriously!? If this is you two, I'm gonna--"

 

"Gonna what, love?" Loki purred into you ear, suddenly brushing his lips against your neck. You gasped as your eyes darted to his, noting Stephen kneeling in front of you and kissing your stomach. "Like that? Thought we'd try an invisibility spell. What was that you said? Having us both?"

 

You whimpered as he kissed your neck as Stephen stood, turning your head to him. "How about we show you how each of us could pleasure you?" He  asked, rubbing his gloved finger against your lips. "Would you like that, Baby?"

 

"You guys are horrible," You said with a smirk. "Fine then. Show me what you got?" You focused and suddenly their belts flew off, making them jump. "Whoops." You teased.

 

Loki smirked, grabbing his belt and folding it before lightly smacking your thigh with it. You jerked and moaned. "So you like to be handled roughly?" He asked. You nodded, biting your lip. "What do you think, Strange?"

 

"I've got a place for her," He said, sharing a smile with Loki. You were suddenly on your knees, wrists locked behind your back by the sparks. "Y/N, you sure about this?" He asked worriedly.

 

"God yes," You whined, squirming and rubbing your thighs together. "Someone fucking touch me already."

 

"So impatient," Loki chuckled. "What ever will we do with our girl?"

 

"She's always impatient," Stephen said, smirking as he petted your head. He then tugged your head back, making you moan lowly as you squirmed.

 

Loki growled and broke first, dropping down and kissing you hard. As you made to deepen the kiss, he pulled back, smirking wildly. He twisted his hand and you moaned, feeling as if something were pushing into your wet heat. “O-Oh god,” You moaned.

 

“If that what you’d prefer,” Loki said cheekily. “I wonder how quickly I can make you orgasm.”

 

“Now tell us who you like better,” Stephen ordered, palming himself a bit. You growled and glared at them as you used your own power, making both men moan as invisible hands stroked at the lengths under their fabrics. “Fuck. I need to feel your mouth, Baby.”

 

You clenched around whatever invisible force Loki had curling in you. “Y-Yes,” You whimpered, blushing as your breasts instinctively pushed forward. Stephen pulled himself out and you managed to raise yourself up a bit, sucking his length into your mouth with a moan.

 

Stephen’s head rolled back as he watched you, biting his lip. “Fuck, Baby.” He smirked and made a pinch gesture with his fingers. You moaned around him as you felt like fingers pinched and tugged at your breasts under your clothing.

 

Loki moaned as he focused on the magic he’d been pumping in and out of you. You were moaned and clenched around it. He palmed himself as he watched you start to shake before smirking. He pushed it against your g-spot while stimulating your clit.

 

You moaned loudly around Stephen as you orgasmed, blushing and shaking as your hips rocked in time with the thrusts. Stephen bucked his hips into your mouth watching you take in as much of him as you could.

 

“My turn,” He growled as you felt Loki’s magic fade from you.

 

Loki pulled you up so you were bent over between him and Stephen. You gasped as you felt your clothes suddenly vanish, leaving you in your bra and thong. He smirked, rubbing a hand from your head and down your back until he gripped your wrists, the restraints Stephen put on you gone, only to be replaced by iron cuffs. You bit your lip, stealing a glance up at Loki before he pulled his cock out. You licked at his length, still shaking by your orgasm he’d given you before you felt Stephen’s fingers against your panties.

 

You whined softly as Loki snapped out, “Hey. We agreed to only using our magic to bring her climax.”

 

“Oh come now. Really? You have her bent like this and she just sucked my cock so good.” Stephen scoffed.

 

You had to suppress an eyeroll as Stephen begrudgingly pulled away. He then focus and smirked until you felt something slender pushing into you. “O-Oh!” You gasped before Loki’s cock filled your mouth.

 

Stephen focused his energy and projected himself. He smirked as he pushed your panties aside and began to finger you as you sucked on Loki’s cock. He watched you whimper and moan around Loki as he curled his fingers and rubbed his thumb against your clit.

 

You gasped and whined. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but you could feel something pumping into you and rubbing your clit perfectly. You whimpered and gave Loki a pleadingly look.

 

The Asgardian moaned and gripped your hair, pulling you further down his cock and holding you there, forcing you to keep his cock in your throat. You held in your grunt and breath before swallowing around him. Loki moaned loudly before pulling away as Stephen pressed his thumb against your tight hole. You moaned and orgasmed almost as hard as Loki had made you. As you crested, you felt a hot liquid hit your cheek then lip. You whined, realizing your mouth had made Loki orgasm and he was cumming right on your face.

 

Stephen came out of the trance and smirked as you dropped. He caught you, holding you up as he smirked at your debauched appearance. “You look so pretty with cum on your face, Baby,” He purred. “So which one did you like better?”

 

You smirked, stroking their lengths with your invisible hands. The men moaned. “Not sure if I can judge it fairly, Doctor.” Stephen shivered at that as you bit your lip. “Guys, please.”

 

Loki stripped down and pulled you to him, kissing you and wiping some of his cum from your skin before pushing his fingers into your mouth. You sucked them clean, making him moan. He then laid you out on the table and pulled aside your thong and pushed into you.

 

You cried out, squirming from the cuffs before your back before they’d vanished. Instead Stephen pinned them down as Loki thrusted into you, making you arch your back up as you clenched around him. Stephen's mouth closed over yours as you cried out.

 

Loki gripped your hips, thrusting into you with low moans of pleasure. Stephen's hands palmed at your breasts over the cups of your bra before removing it, tossing it to the ground. Loki grunted when you clenched around him again, legs snapping tight around him as Stephen tugged at your hardened nipples.

 

"Fuck, keep doing that," Loki moaned. "She loves it."

 

You whined and focused on Stephen's cock, using your power to stroke it slowly. Stephen moaned and bit his lip. "Want that back in that perfect fucking mouth of yours?"

 

"Yes, Sir!" You moaned. "Please. Want you to-to fuck my throat."

 

Stephen smirked as he gripped himself, stroking as he pressed his tip to your lips. You opened up for him and he moaned as he pushed into your mouth. He watched your throat bulge from his cock and groaned. "Fuck," He moaned, his balls pressing against your nose. He started to thrust, watching as you took him into your throat repeatedly. He moaned louder as Loki thrusted harder, making you suck harder on Stephen. "Whatever you just did, do it again," Stephen moaned.

 

Loki smirked as he angled his hips, pushing against your g-spot and rubbing your clit. He moaned and watched as you took Stephen into your mouth, moaning lowly. "Fuck, I wanna feel her mouth again," He whined, rubbing your clit faster.

 

You pressed your hands against Stephen's thighs and he pulled back, watching you gasp and moan loudly. The men groaned as Loki thrusted faster. "Y-Yes, oh god!" You cried out. Stephen smirked and reached down, pulling your knees to your chest. You screamed as you felt Loki pushing deeper into you until you were orgasming hard. You reached up, stroking Stephen's cock in time with Loki's thrusts as you whined and came over Loki's length.

 

"Fuck yes," He grunted before pulling out. He turned you on the table, chuckling when you yelped. Loki rubbed his tip against your lips as Stephen pushed into you. "Don't think we're anywhere near done, love," He growled.

 

"Yes, Sir," You moaned as Stephen pinned your knees to your chest again. "Oh fuck yes!"

 

Stephen moaned, thrusting deeper as you sucked Loki into your mouth. Your walls were slick and clamping around him, edging onto your next orgasm as you sucked hard on Loki.

 

"Fuck, you're so tight, Baby," Stephen moaned, gloved hands squeezing the back of your knees. You shook under him as he fucked faster into you, groaning lowly.

 

Loki thrusted into your throat, biting his lip as he watched you before pulling away. "Make her ride you. I'm fucking her ass."

 

You mewled at that before clutching to Stephen as he lifted you up, standing with your knees hooked over his elbows and his hands gripping your waist. He stopped his thrusts, kissing  you as you felt Loki's lips on the back of your neck. You moaned, gasping softly as you felt Loki's tip press against your hole before he tried to push in. However, he slipped and he was suddenly filling you up alongside Stephen. You moaned loudly, clenching around them both as they gasped softly.

 

"Fuck that's hot," Stephen moaned.

 

"Yes," You whined, feeling them both throbbing in your cunt. "Please. Please fuck me!" You begged before using your power to press their hips to you, pushing them both deeper.

 

The men moaned and moved slowly before finding a rhythm. You cried out, orgasming again as they moved. The sensation was starting to overwhelm you as your nails dug in the back of Stephen's neck. He moaned, forehead against yours as you whined and cried out. His cock was rubbing right against your g-spot as him and Loki kept fucking into you, pressing you against his pelvis.

 

"I'm gonna cum!" You cried out, eyes watering up.

 

Loki moaned and gave a hard thrust. "C'mon then, Darling. Cum on our cocks. Show us how much you love being fucked."

 

Stephen moaned and kissed you, thrusting faster before you were orgasming, your walls clamping around them both and slicking them. "Fuck yes," Stephen growled before reaching down, rubbing your clit. You screamed as he worked you up and watched as you started to squirt. "Such a fucking slut," He growled.

 

"Yes, Sir!" You moaned, shaking. You could feel them both ready to cum and whined. "W-Want your loads on my face. Both of you, please!" You begged.

 

The men moved quickly, carefully setting you on your knees between them as they stroked themselves. Stephen came first, groaning as he watched his load hitting over your lips and cheek before panting softly. Loki came next, attempting to fuck his cum into your mouth but settled for your tongue being out, catching a few drops as the rest shot over your chin and neck.

 

You whined softly, licking your lips clean. The men collapsed into the nearest seats, watching as you swiped your thumb over every drop before licking it off the appendage. Stephen, being closer, reached for you and pulled you up into his lap. You moaned and pressed against him, curling against him.

 

Loki chuckled breathlessly. "Can't possibly make her choose now," He chuckled.

 

Stephen smiled as he rubbed your back, humming as you nuzzled him. "Y/N," He hummed, causing you to stir a bit as you angled your head to meet his eye. "Would you like that? If we shared you? Be our girl?"

 

You smiled and nodded, looking to Loki as you said, "Yes, please. But next time, let's just take turns on me. Much as I loved that...think I might be sore for a week."


	127. Only Yours. Thor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can be a LITTLE possessive.

Thor bristled, seeing you raise an eyebrow to a man who leaned closer to you. You were leaning away, clearly annoyed by his presence. The Midgardian man didn't seem to take the hint, thinking it a game.

 

Thor growled lowly and shot up, storming over, despite the remaining Avengers attempting to stop him.

 

Another party in Stark/Avenger Tower. The Avengers had just finished some major mission and were having a blast. You were at the bar, talking with Bruce as he made drinks to keep him comfortable, when a man approached. You said nothing at first, not wanting to get his attention. But he'd persisted and you'd caved. Now you were stuck listening to him draw on and on.

 

"Yeah. You know, Tony Stark is kinda my best friend," He said, trying to up his chances with you. You just hummed in response, clearly unimpressed. "I know all the guys. Even Black Widow."

 

"Then why not ask Miss Romanoff for a dance?" You offered up, hoping he'd take a hint.

 

"She's pretty but you're sexy," He chuckled, leaning closer to you. You leaned back, nose scrunching in disgust. "So cute when you scrunch up your face like that."

 

"That would be disgust on her face," Thor said, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You sighed in relief, leaning on him. "Love, is he bothering you?" He asked.

 

The man paled as you nodded. "You..." He started.

 

You looked to him, tilting your head innocently. "What'd you say your name was again? I don't know if I heard Tony talk about you. He tends to ramble so maybe I tuned it out."

 

Thor gripped the man's collar and pinned him to the bar, startling some people as the glasses broke. Bruce just sighed, muttering about having to clean it up later on. "You would do well to turn with your tail between your legs if you intend to leave this building in one piece. Am I understood?" Thor growled.

 

"You gonna control your boyfriend?" Bruce asked.

 

"Nah," You hummed, sipping at your drink, enjoying the buzz from the alcohol.

 

"You don't scare me!" The dumb guy decided to fight back! Was he stupid? Yes. Yes, he was.

 

Thor growled and practically threw him. Tony walked up beside you, sighing. "Can you please stop him?" He asked, giving you puppy eyes once you glanced at him.

 

"Why? The guy was being a dick!" You huffed, pouting.

 

"Yeah, but rather not have Thor crash the party," He said, shrugging.

 

You watched him then glanced over to see Thor stalking over to the retreating man as the crowd dispersed, afraid of the angry god. You sighed. "Love!" You called out to Thor. Thor stopped and glanced to you. You gave him puppy eyes. Thor's shoulders curved in a bit as he came back to you. You smiled when he wrapped an arm around you. "C'mon, love," You chuckled.

 

Thor rolled his eyes, smiling now. "You're drunk." You giggled more. "I'll get you to bed then."

 

"Have fun," Tony sang happily, waving to you both as you left the party floor. He then looked to the guy that was fixing his shirt. "So apparently we're besties?" He asked, smirking as the guy paled.

 

You leaned against Thor as the elevator hummed, rising to the living floor you shared with the thunder god. His hand squeezed your waist and he looked down at you. "Hello," You greeted, smiling.

 

Thor smirked and bent, kissing you hard as he lifted you and pushed you into the wall. You moaned as he grinded against you. "He only wishes he could fuck you like I do," He growled lowly.

 

"Thor," You whined as he kissed your neck. "Please, love."

 

"You're already begging? I've not even started yet." Thor chuckled. "I am going to make you cry out for me, Y/N. You won't know any other satisfaction but me. Understand?"

 

"Yes," You moaned, clutching to his shirt. "Thor, please."

 

Thor smirked as the elevator dinged and he pulled you off the wall, carrying you into the bedroom quickly. He dropped you onto the bed, gripping your dress and ripping it down the middle. You gasped as your breasts were exposed to the sudden chill, only to be warmed by Thor's greedy palms as he groped and massaged them. Your moan egged him on and you rocked down, one leg wrapped around his hip.

 

The god pulled away, watching you. "W-What?" You asked, blushing shyly as you made to cover yourself.

 

Thor quickly grabbed your wrists, smiling. "I am simply admiring your beautiful form, my beloved. You are mine, understand?"

 

"Yes, Sir," You whispered, blushing more. "Thor...Need you."

 

"Need me?" He asked, smirking as he pulled off your panties quickly. "I wonder how much though." He carefully rubbed his fingers against your folds and hummed, feeling your slick escaping. "So wet already. Now, is this from me? Or is this from him?" He growled.

 

"You! Only you," You moaned, rocking your hips down as he grazed against your clit.

 

"Damn right." He growled as his hand slapped your thigh. You moaned at that, watching him pull away. He undid his belt and pushed the fabric of the jeans down just enough to pull his hard cock out. You shivered as he stroked himself, watching you squirming before he finally lifted his hand, crooking his finger to beckon you to him.

 

You pounced, on your knees in front of him as you licked and mouthed over his cock. His soft moan made you shiver as you sucked his tip into your mouth. Thor pushed a hand through your hair, watching you adoringly as you looked up at him.

 

"I'm the only one that gets this, right? Only one who fucks you, right?" Thor asked, tugging your hair so you were off his cock.

 

"Yes. I'm only yours, Thor," You whined out, stroking his length. "Please. Please, let me suck your cock."

 

Thor released your hair and you swallowed him down, working your way down his length and swallowing around him. He moaned softly, head rolling back as he let out a breath of pleasure. You felt him twitch as you took him further, trying to fight the choke threatening to come up but had to pull away, gasping softly.

 

He smirked to you and tore off his shirt as you stood, kissing you lovingly. "I love you, Y/N. Understand that?"

 

"I do, Thor," You said, smiling against his lips. "C'mon then. Show me just how much you hated watching that man flirt with me."

 

Thor growled and pushed you onto the bed, smiling as you giggled gleefully. He scoffed and grabbed your ankles, flipping you onto your stomach and spanking your ass as you got into a comfortable position. He then tugged your hair, forcing you to look up at the mirror by the bed. You blushed and whimpered, seeing your reflection.

 

"Watch yourself. This is what that man wanted." He pushed in and you gasped, moaning as you shook. He watched you struggle to keep your eyes open. "He wanted to watch you cry out for his cock. But he won't get that, will he?"

 

"No, Thor. On-Only you!" You whined, adjusting to him. "Love, please."

 

Thor growled and gripped your hips, thrusting hard into you. The belt buckle dug into your thigh with every pump of his hips. You whined and closed your eyes, head dropping forward. Thor gripped your hair, pulling you so your back was against his chest and his grunts huffed into your ear. Your eyes opened and you moaned at the sight.

 

You were completely bare, open for anyone to see. You could see his cock pump into between your legs as his hand gripped a hip. Your tits bounced with each thrust as you whined, face flushed from pleasure. You whimpered as you saw Thor's blue eyes meeting your in the reaction, mouth pressed against your neck as he eyed you.

 

"Thor, pl-please," You begged, blushing as you craned your neck, resting it against his shoulder.

 

Thor growled and gripped the back of your neck, pinning you onto the bed. You gasped, your lungs losing their breath for a moment as he pushed deeper into you. His hips smacked harder against you. The sound of his cock sliding in and out of you was overwhelming and you clenched around him as a new wave of slick coated his dick.

 

His moan made you whine as you gripped the sheets, writhing under him. He watched as your back started to tense, your mouth moaning his name religiously as he gripping your ass. He grunted as he angled his hips, feeling you clench again.

 

"Cum," He growled, pulling your hips up and reaching to rub your clit. Your moan made him shudder as he felt you orgasm hard for him. "That's it. Cum on my cock. You're mine, understand?"

 

"Yes! Yes, Thor!" You cried out, shaking as you rocked against him. He moaned and kissed your neck. His hips began to lose their rhythm before he grinded deep into you, staving off his orgasm. "Please, Thor. Want you...Want more."

 

He pulled away and flipped you onto your back, hands gripping your knees and pinning them to your chest. You moaned as he pushed into you, driving deeper into you and rubbing against your g-spot. Your eyes watered up with the intensity as he grunted and growled. Your choked cries made him smirk. He gripped your ankles, crossing them and holding them to your chest as he thrusted, groping your ass and slapping it.

 

You yelped and bit your lip, watching his face twitch as the anger began to subside. You clutched at the sheets over your head, crying out as he thrusted harder. His mouth opened as he moaned, watching you as he began to lose himself before dropping your legs and pulling out, stroking himself as he kneeled over you and released over your chest. You moaned as the hot liquid marked you, making you shudder and moan.

 

Thor moaned softly as he pulled away, watching you wantingly as you squirmed. He smirked. "You need to cum again?" He asked. You nodded and he slid down, spreading your legs and licking up your folds before thrusting his tongue into you.

 

You whined quietly, shaking as he sucked and licked at your cunt until your orgasmed eased up into a quiet crescendo. You arched as you juices slicked his lips and chin. He moaned, rubbing your thighs encouragingly before pulling away.

 

"Better?" You giggled, biting your lip as he stood again.

 

Thor smiled and laid beside you, kissing you. "I do.I did not harm you, did I?"

 

"Never have, love." Thor hummed, eying you with a small smirk. "Oh god. What are you plotting?"

 

"I don't plot...but I do plan on taking you again. Love coating you in my seed." He chuckled, swiping some of his cum from your chest and smearing it over your lip. You licked it up with a soft moan before sucking his finger into your mouth. He smirked. "I think I need to further prove my point."


	128. Drag It Out. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Steve comes home just in time for his mate's heat.

You sighed in your kitchen, absently stirring the milk and sugar in your coffee. The apartment felt empty, Steve being out on some mission or other. He said he'd come home early this time. Of course, the mission dragged out longer than intended. Tony at least let him call you to let you know he was alright two nights prior.

You absently dragged your fingers over the mating scar on your neck, a light blush hitting your cheeks. The first night was always seared into your memories, making you smile every time.

He'd come in like a whirlwind, lips crashing to yours as he smells your heat. Steve's hands had been everywhere, clutching your body to his as he moaned softly. You'd met Steve when he and Natasha had come over, talking to them both briefly but anxiously glancing away from Steve. The next day, your heat had set in and when you told Nat, she sent Steve over. The moment his scent hit you, you were surprised, realizing the old stories about True Mates was, in fact, a truth!

You blushed at the thought of how roughly Steve had knotted you, forcing his mouth onto the pillow under you so you weren't marked by him...yet.

You smiled to yourself, remembering how flustered he had been at the thought of marking you before you finally soothed his worries. You felt a little silly, giggling to yourself alone in your kitchen as you thought about your Alpha, but it couldn't be helped. You loved the soldier, and that was that.

However, a cramp hit you and the spoon clattered to the ground as you whimpered, blushing. "Fuck," You moaned.

Your heat was here. You sighed, wishing Steve had been there. Instead, you finished your coffee, cleaning up the small mess dropping the spoon had made and took a cold shower. Your mind trailed to Steve again and you whined softly, pressing your thighs together.

However, the thought quickly faded when you heard movement in the apartment. You swore inwardly, keeping the shower running but wrapping a towel around yourself. You gently turned the knob and cracked open the door, peeking through.

Steve's eyes quickly whirled to the bathroom. You smiled big and zipped out, hugging him tightly. "You're back!" You giggled happily.

Steve chuckled and kissed your head. "I missed you too, my sweet," He hummed, nuzzling your damp hair. You felt him shudder and listened to a soft growl rumble in his chest. "You're in heat, mate."

"Yes, Alpha," You chuckled, looking up at him. Steve just smirked and lifted you up, carrying you over his shoulder. You squeaked and held yourself up against him the best you could. "Steve!" He spanked your ass under the towel, making you moan. Two fingers slid easily into your heat and you whined, rocking against hose fingers. "Alpha, please don't be mean to me."

Steve chuckled and got you to the bathroom. "I want to shower too. Get back in there, Omega."

You giggled and dropped the towel, stepping into the shower. Steve smirked as you playfully drew the curtain, hiding you from him. He stripped down slowly, listening closely as he caught you whimper and whine softly. He finally had stripped down completely and stroked himself as he stepped in.

Steve had to swallow a growl as he saw you. You were bent at the hips, one hand on the wall while the fingers of the other were pumping into your hot cunt. You were moaning softly, eyes closed in pleasure as you worked three fingers into your sopping heat.

The Alpha stroked himself as he watched you rub yourself, your slick dissipating as the water ran down your body. He licked his lips, smirking. "God, you're perfect. So needy and ready for me."

"Yes, Alpha," You moaned, back dipping downward as you pushed your ass out more to provoke him. "Please, Steve. I need your hot knot in me so badly."

"Move your fingers. Hands on the wall, now." You did as told, the second your hands touched the wall, his hand smacked your ass hard, leaving a reddening handprint as you moaned. "Such a sweet girl...and all for me," He growled with a smirk.

You shuddered as you felt him against your wet hole and push into you. You whined lowly as you shook, his hands gripping your shoulders before his nails scratched down your back. "Steve," YOu moaned, rocking your hips back as he gripped onto them.

Steve bent and kissed your shoulder gently before giving a small thrust. "How do you want it, My Omega?"

"Hard! Just fuck me so hard I scream, please!" You whined and begged.

Steve growled and held onto you as he thrust into you. You moaned with him as his cock pumped into you, rubbing and reeling your senses. You panted softly as he spanked you again. You whined out his name. He slid his hand along your thigh before gripping under your knee and moving you so you were practically standing on the toes of one foot while the other was propped onto his shoulder.

"S-Steve!" You moaned as he held you.

"That's it, Baby. Just let me fuck you. Keep your hands on that wall," He moaned as he kept thrusting into you. Steve moaned loudly, holding your thigh and wrapping his hand around your hip. He watched as you took his length into your hot cunt and whined and cried out. "Such a good girl for me. You take my cock so fucking well. Do you like it? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes, Alpha! Yes, Alpha!" You moaned out as your eyes watered up. You clenched around him. "Steve, please. I wanna cum!"

"Rub your clit. Make yourself cum," He growled as he thrusts. He watched your hand reach down and rub at your clit. He groaned as your walls fluttered around him at the stimulation before you were finally moaning out your orgasm. 

Steve's head rolled back as his knot swelled in response. He moaned and slowed his thrusts, listening to your soft whimper. "No...No, I'm not gonna knot you yet," He grunted, huffing softly as he set you down and pulled out. You whined and looked back at him. He smirked and pushed you to your knees. "Or maybe I should just knot your fucking mouth like the little bitch you are."

"Yes, Alpha," You moaned as you stroked his length. You gave him a long lick, smirking as he growled. You watched his knot throb and licked at it, earning a jerk from him. "What do you want, Steve?"

"Swallow it," He snarled, tugging your wet hair. He pushed his cock into your mouth and moaned as your swallowed around him.

You were grateful to whatever genetic makeup omegas had that allowed you to breathe with a cock in your throat as he fucked your mouth. You moaned and swallowed around him, rubbing and scratching at his thighs as he moaned lowly.  He thrust faster as his knot swelled up before he whined out his orgasm. You moaned and licked at his knot as his load spilled down your throat, forcing you to swallow every drop of it. He moaned as his cock throbbed, begging to be buried into your cunt instead.

Steve moaned and pulled away, chuckling breathlessly as he looked down at you licking his still hard cock. "Fuck, I should've just knotted you."

"Could've, would've, should've."

"Cheeky little girl," He chuckled and lifted him, kissing you and moaning at your tongues tangled together. You moaned with him as he held you. "Missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Steve." You giggled. "Hell of a welcome home though. Come back and your little mate is all ready for you."

"Best kind," He chuckled, kissing over your mating scar.


	129. More Than This. Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just sex but then those damn feelings built up.

Tony watched you stretch to reach over the counter, grabbing the tool you needed before getting back to work on the suit you two were working on together. He pursed his lips then playfully smacked your ass.

 

You yelped and bumped his hip. “Dammit, Stark,” You snickered. “I’m trying to help you.”

 

“I could think of a good way to help,” He said with a smirk.

 

You chuckled and adjusted so you were standing in front of him, grinding your ass against the front of his jeans as you worked. Tony groaned softly and gripped your hips. “Fuck, that feels good.” You moaned as you felt him getting hard under his clothes.

 

Tony hummed in thought before wrapping his arms around you. “Break time?” He asked.

 

“Yes,” You moaned. Tony quickly unbuttoned your jeans and pushed them down with your thong, kneeling to the ground. His hands gripped your ass cheeks as he pushed you up against the counter. You whined as his tongue lavished your cunt, making you shake a slight. “Fuck, Tony.”

 

“Want a quickie then we go get lunch?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over your wet hole.

 

“Sounds good.” You giggled.

 

Tony was up and kissing your neck quickly, moaning with you as you felt his cock rubbing against you before pushing into you. It was so easy with Tony. Never any form of hiding your lust. You two fucked and high-fived after. You chest swelled with desire when he palmed at your breasts and thrust into you. You rode against him, lavishing in the drag of his cock pumping into you.

 

You loved his lips against your neck as he held you tight against him, thrusting faster. “Yes…” You whined softly, clenching around him. You rocked hard against him, earning a soft grunt. Tony kept kissing your neck affectionately before he reached down and started rubbing your clit, ripping a gasp from you. “Fuck, Tony!” You whined, shaking.

 

“Cum, Baby,” He moaned, pulling down your shirt enough to bite into your flesh as his hips stuttered. Your orgasm pushed him right to the edge and he whined, orgasming with you as he pressed his cock deep into you. “Bet you love how that feels.”

 

“Fu-Fuck yes,” You whined, blushing as you shook. Tony kissed the bite mark before fixing the shirt and kissing your head. His hands were squeezing your hips as he ground himself into you. “Dammit, Tony,” You giggled breathlessly.

 

“What? Don’t want another round yet?” He chuckled, slowly pulling out.  You both hissed and moaned before fixing your clothing. “Chinese?” He asked as he fixed his belt. “I’ve got some leftover chicken and rice in the fridge.”

 

“Dibs!” You yelled before running out quickly, ignoring the weakness in your thighs. You giggled and laughed with Tony as he chased after you into the kitchen before skidding to a stop.

 

Tony bashed into you, making you topple forward, but he grabbed your arm, catching you. “You okay?” He asked. You nodded and slowly moved behind him shyly. He blinked then looked up, seeing Steve, Clint, and Nat in the kitchen. “Hey, guys.”

 

“Uh, hey,” Clint said, smirking a bit. “Who’s this?”

 

“This is...Well, this is Y/N. My hashtag-bestie.”

 

“Please don’t ever say that again,” You mumbled behind him, pinching the base of his spine. This earned a squeak and Tony leaped out from in front of you, leaving you exposed to the trio before you. You gulped and gave an awkward wave. “Hey.” You croaked out.

 

Tony watched the others interact with you, studying their movements around you. Though they were cautious, Steve seemed to be a bit more open to you, which had honest to God, pissed Tony off a little. He kept it to himself, though, just watching everything around him as he made some lunch for you both.

 

“So, what brings you to the tower?” Clint finally asked.

 

“Tony and I were working on a suit,” You said simply, holding up your dirtied hands. You then grimaced and walked to the sink and started to wash them.

 

“You work on the suits together?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yep. She’s good,” Tony said, smiling to you. You gave your own shy smile. He walked next to you, reaching over you to get a bowl. You turned your face away as a small blush hit your face. His hand rested on the small of your back, making your heart skip a beat. “You okay?” He asked softly.

 

You told him you were fine, great even! That night, he was taking you home. Tony kept glancing at you worriedly as you stared at your hands. Finally, he pulled up to your apartment complex, getting out with you and walking with you to the elevator. Once the doors closed, he pulled you close, hugging you. “You okay?” He asked for the second time that day.

 

“Meeting them kinda tripped me up,” You said, sighing softly under your breath. You rested your head in the crook of his neck. “I’m okay.”

 

Tony smiled and looked to you. He pushed away from the thoughts the others put in his head and kissed you sweetly. You blinked in surprise, staring at him with a blush. Slowly, you leaned in and kissed him.

 

His hands smoothed over your back, pulling you tight against him as you kissed, humming softly with you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your body raising onto your toes to press you against him more. Tony smiled and pulled away as the elevator opened before hurrying you to your apartment. He kissed your neck as you fumbled with the keys before you both stumbled in. You let out a soft moan as he licked over the sweet spot. Tony scooped you up and carried you to your bedroom, still kissing your neck as you giggled and moaned softly. He laid you out on the bed, kissing up to your mouth sweetly.

 

You were surprised, honestly. His kiss and touch were gentle. You felt a blush rise to your cheeks as the description “loving” popped up in the back of your mind. You had convinced yourself, no matter how much you’d wanted it, it could never happen.

 

This was Tony Stark; self-proclaimed billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He wasn’t interested in love. You knew that.

 

You bit down your emotions and instead kissed him as you tugged off his shirt as he worked yours off. The chill of the arc reactor on his chest left you gasping as he began to grind himself into you.

 

“Tony,” You whined.

 

“Beg for it, Baby,” He said with a smirk.

 

“Dammit, Tony,” You growled, flipping him under you. You rocked your hips against him. “I’ll take you by force if I need to.”

 

“You love fighting for it though,” He chuckled, pulling you down and kissing you again. You blushed at the kiss, melting into it. This was...new. Tony doesn’t kiss this much. At least, not on the mouth. He just doesn’t! Something was going on. “God, I need you, Baby.”

 

His kissed down, working off your bra and kissing the new hickey on your shoulder he’d left earlier. He tossed the bra aside and cupped your breasts as he kissed your collarbone. His mouth sucked on your nipple gently as his eyes looked up to yours.

 

You whimpered and whined as your body shuddered in need. “Tony, please,” You begged.

 

“God, I love you so much,” Tony moaned before kissing you again.

 

Your mind froze, locking onto those words as Tony worked off the last of the clothing separating you both. You... He said that, right? He said he loved you “so much,” right?

 

Those thoughts melted and planted into your head as you moaned, his cock pushing into you slowly. “Yes, Tony!” You cried out, shaking and clutching to him. He gasped as he bottomed out, panting softly but you rocked hard against him. “I-I love you too,” You whined out.

 

Tony looked down at you in shock, stilling completely as he watched your face. He saw your cheeks flush a bright red as your eyes watered up with embarrassment. His cupped your jaw with his palm and pressed his lips to yours.

 

You let out a gasp of air and kissed him back, holding him to you and pulling him deeper. You both moaned at the movement before his hips moved slowly. Tony’s lips kept pressing kisses to you as you whined and cried out in pleasure.

 

“I love you, Y/N,” He moaned in a quiet huff in your ear. “I love you. I need you.”

 

“Y-Yes, Tony!” You whined, shaking as your orgasm built up. “Please...c...cum with me!”

 

Tony let out a grunt and kissed you as he thrust harder, pushing you over the edge and orgasming with you. You rocked against him, pushing your fingers through his hair and ignoring the metal scratching roughly against your chest.

 

The heat slowly died down and you laid with Tony, him spooning you from behind as he kept pressing loving kisses to your neck and shoulder. You couldn’t stop your smile as you drew circles on the back of his hand as it rested on your stomach.

 

Finally, he sighed. “Earlier...when you stepped out of the room, they started asking about you,” He said softly. You listened to him, knowing he needed to explain himself. “Things like how long we were together, and why I hid you. I didn’t wanna answer them, but then they started saying things about how they noticed you blush and I thought about it...I really do love you, Y/N. You’re my best friend and...I mean yeah, we’ve been fucking around but…” He sighed and moved so he was looking down at you, cupping your face. “I want us...I mean, I want us to be...more.”

 

You blushed but smiled, kissing his palm. “I’d love that,” You giggled softly. Tony smiled and kissed you lovingly. “So, should we tell them the truth?”

 

“I mean, we’ve been screwing for about a year pretty exclusively,” He teased before kissing your nose.


	130. Trickster. Loki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate, hate, HATE Loki! You want him to beg for your forgiveness. He won't beg, but he has other methods.

“Y/N, please,” Thor whispered lowly to you. You huffed and looked away, refusing to make eye contact with him. “I know my brother has done wrong, but he is still my family. You’re the only one--”

 

“Only one that what? Didn’t have to fight in New York when he brought down the Chitauri?” You hissed out, glaring at the thunder god. Thor held up his hands. “No. I didn’t have to fight, but dammit, I lost some things too. Coulson was like a father to me and this twisted fuck killed him,” You snarled, jabbing a finger in the direction of the Asgardian in the room. “So, don’t you dare try to dump your brother on me. I am not his keeper. I am not his maid. I am nothing to him.”

 

Thor stepped back as you stormed out, slamming a door behind you. Loki awkwardly rubbed his palm on his knees as the other Avengers let out soft sighs. “You’re gonna have to pull a lot of weight to get our trust,” Bruce said simply to Loki.

 

“Yes, well, shouldn’t be too hard since Stark’s machines do a lot of it anyway.” Loki quipped, smiling.

 

“Loki,” Thor said lowly, warning him. Loki held up his hands.  “I’ll keep him in line. I do appreciate this, Stark.”

 

“I’m totally making him do chores,” Tony said, grinning big. The team rolled their eyes. “Someone should go check on Y/N though.”

 

“If I may,” Loki said slowly as he stood. Thor glanced at him. “She had stated the man I’d killed was a father-figure to her. It might not be the most appropriate but...I’d like to start with an apology to her.”

 

Steve blinked, staring at him. “Wow. That’s...actually--”

 

“What because you’re crashing here, you got the balls to pull the moves on Y/N?” Tony asked.

 

“Pardon?” Loki asked, confused. He looked to Thor for answers, but the blonde shrugged. Loki shrugged and looked to Tony with a straight face. “I am not certain what you mean.”

 

“Stop,” Natasha said sternly to Tony as he opened his mouth. She looked to Loki. “You...If you hurt her, you have the team after you again. That does include Hulk if we gotta.”

 

Bruce looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention but nodded, knowing he’d be pissed if Loki tried anything. Loki held up his hands and bowed his hand, showing his understanding and submission.

 

“She’s likely to be in the training room,” Thor said, waving for Loki to follow, which the younger did. “When she is angry, Y/N has a habit of wanting to fight.”

 

“Oh,” Loki purred, smirking. “A challenge then.”

 

“I wouldn’t try it, Brother,” Thor chuckled as he led him into the elevator. “She is a lovely woman, but only when she needs to be. Otherwise, it’s much like fighting a small giant.”

 

Loki smiled to himself and soon found himself entering the gym with Thor. He frowned, not seeing you but hearing your soft grunts. Thor led him through the equipment into a small room. He saw the boxing ring and you with tape around your knuckles. Your fists pumped out, striking the sandbag and making the thing rattle as you fought some imaginary opponent. Loki’s eyes roamed your figure. You’d long since abandoned your top and stood in your bra and pants, even your feet wrapped in the tape.

 

“Y/N,” Thor bellowed over the sounds of your fighting. You whipped around, full-on putting a roundhouse kick towards the god’s head but Thor had easily caught your foot, making you stumble and grip the sandbag to keep from falling. He smiled to you and helped you right yourself before handing you the water bottle from the boxing from. “You’re training hard.”

 

“Course I am,” You panted out before downing half of it. Loki watched a small drop of sweat drip down your neck and along your collarbone. “I gotta keep on guard now that your brother is here.”

 

Loki hummed, ripping his gaze back to your eyes and saw a small defiance but watched them darken a bit. He smirked. “Oh, come now. You’re just showing off at this point.”

 

“Why would I show off for you?” You hissed.

 

“You’ve already nearly stripped yourself bare and now I could see how you would look positively wrecked when you’re sated.”

 

You gawked at him as Thor sighed before smacking the back of his head. Loki grunted and rubbed the sore spot as you snickered. “Loki, wasn’t there something you wanted to say?” Thor reminded him.

 

Loki hummed, watching you before taking a deep breath. “I am sorry.” You blinked in surprise, staring at him. “For your father-figure. I only had a thought of escape at the time.”

 

You huffed, stepping closer to him. Loki bristled, unable to stop from licking his lips as he watched the fury build in you. “You won’t change my mind with your honeyed words, Trickster,” You hissed before grabbing your shirt and storming out. “You two better not hunt me down again.” You barked before you were gone.

 

Loki hummed. “She changes her speech pattern when addressing us.”

 

“She is accommodating like that,” Thor sighed. “Does the same for the captain. Give her time, Brother. I think she likes you.”

 

“What gave it away? The murderous glint in her eyes or the mild threats?” Loki chuckled. “She is...exotic. Now I see why you like that Foster Woman.” Thor’s eyes lit up with anger at that. “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything...unless she wants it.” Loki muttered, looking to the door you’d walked through.

 

A week had passed and Loki had taken a liking to pestering you every second he could. You hated the way his eyes raked over your frame as if studying your movements. What you hated more was the teasing. When there was no one else in the room, Loki had taken to invading your personal bubble.

 

This time around, he had himself pressed against your back. You fought down the blush as his hands gripped your hips and his mouth pressed against your ear.

 

“I wonder,” He purred softly. “How you would look in the middle of the night spread out and pumped into. I just imagine you’d be positively wrecked with pleasure and grabbing at every inch of me and pleading out for more.”

 

Loki smirked against your ear when you shuddered. He carefully slid his hands up your sides. “I want to watch you moan beneath me. Want to feel you wrapped around me and begging for me. Would you like that?”

 

Just as you were about to answer, his entire presence vanished. You took a deep breath and composed yourself, getting the orange juice from the fridge as Steve walked into the kitchen. He glanced over and saw Loki with a half-eaten plate of food beside him and a book in his hand.

 

“Morning,” He greeted both of you. Loki lifted his fingers, acknowledging that he’d heard Steve but kept his eyes on the book. Steve looked to you, seeing you down a glass of orange juice. “Morning, Y/N.”

 

“Morning, Cap,” You sighed, taking a deep breath as you glanced towards Loki. The god’s eyes glanced up at you and you saw a twitch of a smile. Bastard. You blinked as you looked back to Steve. “Hey. Are you alright?” You asked gently, walking to him. Steve sighed, making a face. You squeezed his arm gently. “Talk to me.”

 

Loki’s eyebrow twitched as he watched you interact calmly with the captain. Steve confessed to some nightmares, stepping closer to you unconsciously. Loki had to suppress a soft growl as he watched you smile sweetly to him, consoling the soldier before hugging him.

 

“Just know you can always holler if you need someone to stay up with you,” You told him. “I’m a bit of a night-owl.”

 

Steve smiled at you. “Thanks, Y/N. I appreciate--” Loki slammed his hand down as he shot up before storming out of the room. Steve blinked as you both watched him leave. “What was that?”

 

You sighed, leaning against the counter. “I’ll go talk to him,” You said, leaning your face into your hand. Steve looked worried. “He seems to attach himself to me so it might be good to just see if he’s alright.”

 

“Be careful,” He said softly. “Just...if he tries anything--”

 

“I’m a big girl, Cap,” You said, smiling at him. You gave him a light pat on the back before stepping out.

 

You sighed, seeing an empty hall. You made your way to Loki’s room, knowing he must have been pouting away in there. Your mind drifted off the events of the last week. Lord, did he irritate you, but Loki kept something of an interest in the back of your mind. You involuntarily shuddered as you thought about his mouth against your ear, remembering his little thoughts about you.

 

You rounded the corner to his hall as he kept an entire wing to himself. Arrogant fuck. Was he really such a damn prick he needed a whole hall for himself? Hell. You’d probably win a bet on him claiming an entire floor.

 

As you approached the door, raising your hand to knock, the door suddenly swung upon, revealing the Asgardian. Before you could say anything, he’d yanked you into his room and slammed it shut, pushing you against it.

 

You gasped as his hands pushed your wrists against the door and his hips pressed to yours. You met his gaze evenly, keeping your composure as his face drew near. “Do you desire me, Y/N?” He asked lowly. “Because I desire you. I want to claim every inch of you.”

 

You scoffed, smirking a bit. “Awful like of big talk, Trickster,” You hissed. “So what? You think just because you want me, that gives you a right to be pissy whenever I talk to some other male?” Loki growled lowly to you. “Maybe you can’t have me.”

 

Loki grinned. “I think you do want me,” he hummed, grazing his lips against yours. Your hips and chest moved to push against him, against your will. Loki’s grin widened. “Darling, your body betrays you.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” You snarled.

 

“Or what...Darling?” He asked slowly, meeting your fiery gaze. “Just say the word...and I’m yours for the taking.”

 

You watched him for a long moment before jerking against his hold. Your hands wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Loki growled and pushed you against the door, trapping you against it. You whined softly and reached down, locking it. “Get me off this damn door,” You groaned.

 

“Good call,” he panted, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around him. He pushed you against the wall beside the door instead. “There. Now your precious captain won’t hear every thrust. Just your pretty moans. And your cries for my name,” He chuckled, rutting into you.

 

You let your head fall back, feeling his hard cock pressing through the layers of clothing. “You really think you can please me?” You mocked. Loki’s gaze darkened at that. “Show me what you got.”

 

Loki kissed you hard, hands pulling your hips against his. He kissed down your neck slowly, searching before he found it. He smirked as your breath hitched and latched onto that spot, sucking and biting harshly.

 

“Oh god,” you whimpered. “Fucking tease.”

 

“You’ve seen nothing yet, Darling. I am not stopping until you are clenching around me and begging for me to bring you over the abyss.”

 

You gasped as he pulled back, turning you and pressing your front against the wall. He pulled down your pants and swatted your ass hard, making you sigh in pleasure.

 

“Oh, what is this?” Loki purred, groping at a cheek. “Does my Darling like to be spanked?”

 

“No--Fuck!” you keened as he swatted again, leaving a mark on your skin.

 

“Don’t try to lie to me, Y/N,” he hummed, sliding a finger along your folds. “I can feel how wet you are. I've barely done a thing!” He chuckled, rubbing his fingers along your folds as you panted and whined. “You’re so very needy for my cock.”

 

You moaned when he pushed two fingers into you, his free hand gripping the back of your neck to keep you against the wall. He scissored his fingers slowly, working you open as you whined softly. Loki smirked proudly as he pushed you to a point of moaning for him. He curled his fingers against your sweet spot, earning a choked gasp.

 

“Loki!” You gasped. He gripped your hair then, keeping you in place as he kissed your neck. “You’re a fucking tease,” You snarled.

 

Loki moaned softly, making a blush rise to your cheeks as he made a wet trail over the back of your neck. He pulled his fingers out and undid his pants quickly, pushing them down to pull himself out. He spat into his hand, lubing himself up before rubbing his tip against you. You let out a sigh as you pressed against him. “Say it,” He moaned against your skin, keeping you from taking him into you. “Say you want it, Y/N.”

 

Your eyes fluttered before finally shutting as you caved. “Please, fuck me.” You gasped as he pushed into you slowly, his arms wrapping around you to press himself against you completely. You shook and moaned as he finally pushed in completely. His grunt against your neck making you shiver. Loki gripped your hips tightly and turned your head roughly, opening his mouth to say something when someone knocked.

 

You both jumped as Steve’s voice boomed into the room from beyond the door. “Loki, have you seen Y/N?”

 

Loki blinked then smirked to you, covering your mouth with his hand as he gave you a hard thrust. You swallowed the cry that threatened to escape as he fucked you roughly.

 

“I thought your Y/N was swooning over you,” He said calmly, gripping you to him. You shook as he pushed you up the wall, keeping your toes off the ground and leaving you helpless to him.

 

“No, she was actually worried about you,” Steve informed him.

 

Loki smirked to you as he rolled his hips, keeping deep inside you as your eyes fell shut. He jostled you, forcing you to meet his gaze as he pressed his fingers against your mouth. “Was she now?” He asked evenly as you sucked on his fingers, shaking and panting against him.

 

“Yeah. I’ll try to find her but you should talk to her. You two are a lot more alike than both of you wanna admit.”

 

Your cheeks went bright red as Loki’s eyes met yours. He studied you as Steve’s steps faded down the hall. He then smirked widely and thrust hard into you. “Something you wanna tell me, Darling?” He grunted, fucking into you.

 

You gasped and scrambled to clutch at anything as Loki adjusted you on his hips so your legs were against your chest as he thrust into you. “Lo--” You gasped out, choking on your moan. You clenched around him.

 

“I had no idea how you felt about me,” He groaned as he pushed himself into you. “So come on then. Show me your feelings for me.”

 

He thrust faster into you before moving his hands carefully as he kept holding you and rubbed at your clit. You bit your fist as you moaned and orgasmed around him, shaking hard.

 

Loki grunted, letting your legs fall but kept hold of your waist as he kept up his thrusts before he pulled away with a whine. He slid his cock between your ass cheeks and let himself go, his cum spurting over your skin.

 

You both panted as you kept biting your fist, feeling the skin break. Loki gently set you on your feet. He pulled your hand to his lips and kissed the fresh wound. You hummed as he wrapped an arm around you, keeping you against him before whisking you to the bed. “Rest,” he whispered softly. You nuzzled his hand as it gripped yours. “We can talk about this once you've rested. And so you know, I desire you all the same.”

 

You pulled him close and kissed him, tangling your hands in his hair. Loki smiled as he kissed you. “I have many apologies to make to you, Darling,” He promised, splaying his hand over your back. “And I intend upon making them fully known.”


	131. Bring It, Tiny. Steve Rogers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves that you're small. It makes the fight more fun.

Sometimes, sharing an apartment building with Captain America was a blessing and a curse. Especially when he was right across the hall.

 

Steve was a sweet guy, absolutely nothing like the news had made him out to be. You were surprised when he made a playful move on you when you saw him in the lobby, both of you in your sleepwear and getting the mail. You were a bit more undressed though, wearing a giant shirt and some boyshorts. Of course, he teased you because they were I Heart Iron Man panties. He had asked if there was any chance he could get them off you.

 

You gave him a few playful jabs, until you’d been drinking once and walked right into his apartment, horny and shoving him onto the couch and kissing him. Steve had happily melted into it.

 

Steve was the bit of crazy in your otherwise boring, humdrum life, and you were a normal piece of life in his crazy!

 

You were cleaning up your kitchen, headphones playing an audiobook you’d downloaded when you saw movement, looking up to see Steve. He looked stressed. You smiled and made him some tea, not saying a word. He just gave you a grateful smile and drank as you kept cleaning, watching your movements.

 

You were stretching along the counter, wiping it down when you felt his hands against your hips, the voice of Bahni Turpin forgotten as his hips pressed against yours. You paused the audiobook as he rutted against you, pulling off your headphones for you.

 

“Glad to know you made it home safe,” You hummed as his lips ran along your neck.

 

Steve smiled, hugging you. “So am I. Wouldn’t want my favorite to be wondering what happened then pine after Stark again.”

 

“Shut up!” You laughed, shoving him off. Steve chuckled, catching himself on the counter. You playfully pushed a foot against his hip, pinning him to the counter. “You really come here and tease me, Rogers?” You asked, quirking your eyebrow in challenge.

 

“Somehow you’re surprised,” He chuckled, eyes darkening.

 

And it was on. It was always like this. Some fight for dominance. This time, he gently rubbed his hand over your foot and shin before pulling you to him, wrapping his leg around his hip and gripping your ass gently. “Y/N,” He said softly. You looked to him and suddenly, the big guy who liked to give you shit for your height and your admiration of his friend looked like he was as small as you. “I…”

 

“Do you need me to take control, Cap?” You asked.

 

The question rolled through him, a shaky breath escaping as he nodded slowly. It was the way he gripped your hips and kissed your cheek almost shyly that let you know what you wanted to ask. The mission he was on? It wasn’t a happy ending.

 

It rarely happened. Either the plan went awry and the bad guys got away, innocents got caught in the crossfire, or even a teammate had gotten killed, or worse, caught. Even more rare did it happen to Steve himself. But you saw the small bruising on his knuckles, knowing it was healing quickly because of the soldier-serum.

 

You lifted his hand and kissed over the knuckles gently, making him sigh in relief. “Scale.” You said it so simply, meant for it to be a question, but it was more of a command.

 

“Seven.”

 

Rough but nothing too crazy. You could work with that. You gave him a kiss then bit at his neck roughly. Steve groaned and palmed at your ass, dropping your leg before lifting you up. He smiled. “You’re so small.”

 

“Get your ass to the bedroom and pull out your cock,” You snarled.

 

Steve shuddered at that, whining a bit as he did. He set you down, meaning to lay you back when you grabbed his collar and threw him onto the bed. He grunted softly but adjusted, watching as you stripped and bared yourself to him. He palmed over his erection, gripping the hardening cock under. “Please ma’am,” he moaned.

 

“Cock out,” you ordered. He smirked and pulled it through the fly of his jeans, stroking the long length.

 

No bullshit. Steve needed to be fucked, and he needed it bad. He whined as you rubbed his legs. “After this, how about i treat you to a night in?” you suggested, situating yourself on his thighs as you stroked him gently. “We can take a hot bath and I can give you a back massage.”

 

Steve let himself smile and nodded. “I’d like that. I’ll return the favor with many orgasms,” he teased, giving you a wink.

 

You hummed and crawled up his body, straddling his head. “You can start now.”

 

Steve didn't need further instruction. He grabbed your hips and gave your folds a long, loving lick. He moaned as he tasted you, shuddering as you moaned. Your hips rocked against his mouth as he squeezed your hips, making him grunt.

 

When he needed a breath, he lifted you up, just enough so he could adjust and lick and suck at your clit.

 

You shook and whined, gripping his hair as his hands grabbed your ass, finger running gently over your tight hole. You whined.

 

“Steve...fuck. Need you, Cap,” You sighed before moving down. Steve rubbed his dick against your folds. You shook your head, making him freeze up.

 

With a small smile, you reached into the nightstand, pulling out a condom and the lube.

 

Steve smirked and pulled you down, kissing you as he pulled the condom on before lubing it up. He slowly lowered you onto him, stretching your ass around him.

 

You were moaning loudly in pleasure as you sunk onto his cock, feeling your insides clench around him as your pussy weeped, begging to be filled too.

 

Steve gasped and grunted, fully sheathed into you as you both panted. It was rare you wanted this, but he loved the times you did. You rocked your hips slowly before lifting yourself up along him slowly. You were keening loudly as your juices and the lube probably ruined his jeans. The soldier just moaned, watching you ride him as your hands clutch his shirt.

 

“Oh fuck yes,” He moaned as you moved faster. “Yes...Fuck...Use my cock, Y/N.”

 

You moaned, tugging at his shirt. “Fuck..Dammit, Steve, fuck me! I want you to fuck that big cock into me!” You whined, shaking a bit. He moved slowly, pulling out carefully before flipping you onto your stomach. He pushed back in, both of you moaning before he thrust himself into you at a steady pace. “God, yes.”

 

Steve moaned. “Baby, I’m gonna end cumming.”

 

You moaned and rocked back against him, making him grunt as he moved over you, kissing your neck loving as his hips began to pump faster. Your eyes watered up and you gasped out as you shook. “You’re not gonna leave me hanging are you?” You moaned out.

 

Steve adjusted and soon his fingers were pumping into you in a rhythm with his cock. You orgasmed hard, clenching up tightly and moaning loudly as he bit your shoulder before giving a final push. You felt his cock twitching and filling up the condom in you as he panted and whined. Steve kept thrusting his fingers slowly, working you up to another orgasm before you finally released, shaking and whimpering into the sheets.

 

Slowly, he pulled out and fell on the bed beside you, pulling off the condom and tossing it in the bin by your bed. You smiled and rolled over slowly towards him, kissing his cheek. “Better?”

 

“Much,” He sighed out, calming down. “Thank you.”

 

You nuzzled his shoulder. “Once I can move, I’ll go get that hot bath started for us. Want me to use one of those bath bombs I got?”

 

“Please,” He asked somewhat shyly.


	132. Pass It On. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a college student, Peter comes across some weed and his best friend (and crush) helps him smoke for his first time.

Preface: In my fics containing the Spider-Man, Peter will be of at minimum the age of 18. This particular fic also includes themes of drug use and depression. As always, my 18+ fics contain smut. I do hope you enjoy.

 

On one hand, Peter shouldn’t have been too surprised that Ned managed to get a baggie of weed. On the other, there was no way in Hell he would be taking this to Aunt May’s. So he stuffed the bag in his backpack before taking the train to the station close to the tower. It was virtually empty now, as Tony was working on moving the remaining Avengers into the bunker, but you still lived there.

 

Peter sighed, hugging his bag as he thought about you. To say he was a puppy in love was an understatement. You were able to change into literally anyone at any given time. In fact, there were several pranks you’d pulled on the Avengers using this ability that would leave Peter in tears. Of course, one was something influenced by Loki but it resulted in Thor nearly crushing you in a hug as he’d thought you were the real brother of his.

 

As he finally walked into the tower, he saw Tony talking to Natasha. The red-head just smiled as she spoke with him then saw Peter. “Hey, Spidey,” She chuckled.

 

Peter smiled. “Hi, Miss Romanoff,” he greeted. “Hi, Mister Stark.”

 

“Peter-Boy,” Tony greeted, grinning. Peter made a face as the man approached. “How was class?”

 

“It was great, Y/N,” He said, smirking.

 

The Tony in front of him frowned until you shifted back, crossing your arms in a pout. “How?”

 

“You can’t match Mister Stark’s swagger.”

 

“Told you,” Nat said. You rolled your eyes at the woman and smiled to Peter. “We’re just finishing up here then everything should be ready to go. You sure you’re okay staying overnight?”

 

“Yeah. I’m a big kid, Nat,” You said, giving her a thumbs up. Upon Peter’s confused look, you told him, “Everything’s basically moved in but it might take all night to do some things. So guess who’s home alone?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes before asking, “Any chance you could help me with my mythology stuff?”

 

“What? But you’re great at schooling. Why are you asking a drop out?” You asked as you led him to the kitchen.

 

Nat smiled as she watched the two of you walk off before Happy sighed. “I hope kid realizes he should make a move,” Happy muttered.

 

“He will. The alone time will be good for them,” Nat said, giving him a look. Happy rolled his eyes and nodded, realizing Nat had everything set up.

 

The evening dragged on and you were watching movies with Peter, snacking on some popcorn. Peter reached into his bag to text Aunt May,letting her know he was staying with you when the small baggie fell out.

 

“I knew it,” You chuckled.

 

Peter flushed. “It’s not--Well, it is mine. Ned gave it to me--”

 

“Dude, chill. You clearly never smoked before.” You said before grabbing it. You opened it and took a whiff. “Wow! This is actually some good shit!”

 

“Wait, you smoked?”

 

“Present-tense,” You told him, giving it back. “Helps with the bad days.”

 

Peter blinked then looked to you. “Bad days?” He asked timidly. You had a distant look on your face, like you were afraid to say. He thought for a moment and said, “Teach me.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I want-”

 

“Yeah, I got that, man, but...Straight-Edge Parker wants to smoke pot?” You asked before fluttering your hand, switching to a Southern Belle accent. “And dear me. He wants little ole me to teach him? My, this is quite unlady-like. I’m sure Mr. Darcy wouldn’t approve--”

 

“Shut up, pothead,” Peter laughed, shoving you a bit. You fell off the couch and laugh as you got up, gesturing for him to follow. He frowned as he realized you were leading him into your room. A blush formed on his face as he froze. “Why your room?”

 

“Because all my stuff’s in here. Plus, Tony asked if I smoked that I keep it to my room,” You said with a nonchalant shrug.

 

Peter could only nod as he followed you in, setting his bag on the floor by your desk. You were digging through your nightstand, pulling out a few things, including your own small baggie. “So, how does this work?”

 

“You ever vaped or smoked?” Upon Peter’s confused expression, you just rolled your eyes, smiling all the same and patted the spot on your bed beside you. He sat there as you packed your bowl. “When you take a hit, you hold it in your lungs. Careful not to take a huge one. It’ll hurt a bit. Burns too.”

 

“And people like this?” Peter asked before gulping. You gently pressed the mouthpiece to his his lips, your finger brushing against his chin. “Y/N?”

 

“I’m going to light it for you while you take a hit,” You told him, smiling. Peter blinked and nodded, holding it as you flicked your lighter. He slowly took the hit at your nod, blinking in surprise. “Hold it,” You told him as you pulled the bowl away. His nose scrunched up and his face turned a bit red and you told him, “Breathe it out slowly.”

 

Peter did so, blinking a few times then waited. “I don’t feel anything.”

 

“It takes a few minutes. Gotta consider your new biology too.” You said, smiling.

 

Peter huffed. “It’s not new! I just turned twenty-one!”

 

“So that’s less than ten years that you’ve been Arachni-Dude.” Peter blinked. “What?”

 

“Shit, that’s actually a really cool name,” He whispered, pouting.

 

You laughed and took a hit yourself, laying back in the bed. “Trust me,” You said, holding your breath still. “You got lucky.” Peter frowned and laid beside you, watching you worriedly. You just smiled. “Your power is pretty easy.”

 

“Y/N, did you ever...were you ever changed? Or were you born with it?” He asked slowly.

 

You shrugged. “Dunno.” You passed him the bowl, watching him take another hit. “Just woke up one day, wishing I could be someone else. That’s how I met Tony.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I turned into him,” You chuckled. Peter stared in surprise. “Yeah. It was weird at first. I was just as confused as he was. He took me to the tower and he and the rest of the team did some tests to see what was going on. When I focused hard enough, I was me again. It was really scary.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah. Been living with them since.” You took a hit when he passed the bowl to you.

 

“What about your parents?”  He watched your face change and gulped. “Y/N, they didn’t--”

 

“Abandon me because they didn’t want a mutant offspring? Sure did,” You huffed before setting the bowl aside. “Assholes.”

 

Peter gulped and said, “Hey. You’ve got a way cooler family now. With like five dads and a mom.”

 

“Six dads. Nat is definitely Dad,” you chuckled. Peter snickered and started giggling. You smiled and said, “So you feel it, Pete?”

 

“I think so,” He giggled, falling onto the bed. You got up and he pouted as he watched you pull out your laptop. You started playing Nirvana and he laughed. “Seriously?”

 

“Uh, yeah! Stoner music man! You’re one of us now,” You giggled. He huffed and reached over to you, pulling you close and tickling you. “No!”

 

“Yes!” He laughed, tickling and holding you against him before you finally tried to pin him. His instinct kicked in and he threw you under him, pinning you to the bed. Suddenly the giggles stopped as he stared down at you. He gulped and watched you for a moment. You were blushing and anxiously licked your lips. Peter shyly leaned in, surprised when you did the same.

 

The kiss was slow, timid even. Peter shyly moved his hands to cup your face and you shifted, pressing your hips up, earning a soft moan from the younger man. You shivered, reaching up and giving his hair a gentle tug as your free hand cupped the back of his neck.

 

Peter moaned and kissed harder, moving so he was straddling one leg and pressing against you. “Fuck, Peter,” You whispered, blushing a little. Peter watched you and you blushed more. “You uh...i…”

 

“I like you a lot,” He admitted finally, staring at you. “You’re just...amazing…” You were blushing brightly and hid your face in his shoulder. Peter smiled and ducked his head down, kissing your neck and shoulder. Your moan made him shudder and he pressed his hips to you, his cock getting harder under his jeans. “Fuck…”

 

“Peter…” He blinked to you. “High sex is pretty awesome.”

 

Peter grinned and kissed you, holding you to him as you tugged at his shirt. He sat back and stripped it away  as you straddled  his hips. You kissed his neck while rubbing your hands against his chest. He moaned softly, tugging at your own shirt before pulling it off. You both giggled at your desperation. Peter moaned softly as you pressed against him, his body burning with want. He kept kissing you and holding you against him tenderly.

 

When he finally had you stripped bare, he reached into his bag and grabbed a condom. He looked to you anxiously as he held it up. “Are-Are you sure?” he asked, his voice a nervous whisper.

 

You smiled and pulled him to you, forehead against his. “Yeah. You?”

 

Peter nodded and kissed you, carefully rolling on the condom before pressing into you with a moan. Your soft sigh made him shudder as he nuzzled your neck and pressed a soft kiss to your skin. You rocked against him and he keened out a whine before thrusting himself into you.

 

You moaned and clung to him, giggling as he nearly fell on you when his hand slid on the sheets. He laughed with you as he kept moving, feeling a knot coiling inside him.

 

“Fuck, Peter!” You gasped as he reached down to rub your clit. You clenched tight around him, nails scratching down his back as he pushed himself deeper. “Just like that! Oh!”

 

Peter moaned and kept his thrusts short and hard, finding the right spot and watched you arch up and cling to him tightly until you were shaking and gasping in pleasure. He kissed you hard and kept moving, whining as he reached his orgasm, you following two thrusts later.

 

You hummed and nuzzled him as he slowed, continuing to kiss you lovingly until you fidgeted. “Sorry,” he whispered as he pulled out. You smiled tiredly as you watched him take off the condom and tie it off, leaning over to toss it in the trash bin...and fell off the bed.

 

The yelp he let out had you in tears with laughter as he sat up, completely thrown off by the sudden change of mood. He then reached up and started tickling you, making you squeal in desperation to throw him off before he was nipping at your neck. Your moan made him growl softly then he saw your smile. He almost asked what’d made you smile before he felt your hand wrapped around him, stroking his already hardening cock. “Guess you’ve got more in your than we thought,” You breathed out as he moaned against your shoulder. “Got anymore condoms?”

 

He did.

 

\--

 

Tony had to keep his fist in front of his mouth as he saw Peter in the kitchen, wearing only his jeans and having his back bare to the world. His back was clawed up and he was covered in bite marks. Tony attempted to talk but could only choke out a giggle.

 

Peter whipped around really quick, wide eyed and horrified as he had a half-eaten ham sandwich in his mouth. “Misfer Fark!” He said with his mouth still on the food.

 

Tony broke and started laughing. “So, how’s it feel to smoke?” Peter blushed shamefully, enduring the teasing. “For the record, as long as you and Y/N are safe, it’s okay. And she’s gonna be moving into the bunker. It’ll be a bit of a drive. You okay with that?”

 

Peter nodded shyly, making Tony smile in approval.


End file.
